Un But Commun I Histoire de Todd et Sara
by diama56
Summary: Sara Sheppard, soeur du colonel du même nom, doit se battre contre tous et surtout elle-même lorsqu'elle fait la rencontre, dans une autre galaxie, d'un alien vert, dangereux mais surtout diablement attirant!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ** Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.

Ni ses merveilleux personnages, ni les magnifiques wraith!

Par contre, le Docteur Sara Sheppard est de mon cru.

Vous verrez que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire et que je me suis inspirée de quelques épisodes. Certains évènements sont arrivés à mon héroïne plutôt qu'à John Sheppard, par nécessité de son lien futur avec Todd.

J'espère que vous allez aimer, et svp envoyez moi vos commentaires. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aimer, mais si vous souhaitez le faire, faites plutôt des critiques constructives, cela m'aidera.

Bonne lecture!

UN BUT COMMUN

(HISTOIRE DE TODD ET SARA) (première fiction de cinq).

I

_**Hors monde... **_

L' équipe du colonel Sheppard courait pour sauver sa vie. Teyla Emmagan montrait le chemin, suivie du Docteur Rodney McKay.

-On doit se dépêcher, Rodney! fit Teyla.  
>-C'est pas mal ce que je fais, voyez-vous! rétorqua McKay avec humeur.<p>

À quelques pas derrière eux suivaient le colonel John Sheppard, sa soeur le Docteur Sara Sheppard et Ronon Dex, le satédien. Ils courraint tous, se cachant de temps à autre sous le couvert des arbres pour reprendre leur souffle et prendre la mesure de l'avance de l'ennemi. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils firent feu sur peu importe les agresseurs qui les rejoignaient trop rapidement!

-Si nous restons ici à couvert, dit Ronon, on pourra tous les attrapper ensemble, ouvrir le feu et en finir avec eux!  
>-Négatif. On ne sait pas au juste combien ils sont! dit John Sheppard.<p>

Il se retourna et fit feu avec une salve nourrie de son P90 vers les poursuivants, puis il se cacha derrière un arbre, criant à McKay:

-Rodney! Composez l'adresse de la porte...ne nous attendez pas!

Rodney et Teyla avaient atteint le panneau du D.H.D. Rodney McKay commença à composer l'adresse d'Atlantis pendant que Teyla levait son P90, prête à faire feu.

-Comme si les balles qui sifflent tout autour de ma tête ne m'encouragent pas assez! grommela McKay.

John, Ronon et Sara continuaient de tirer vers leurs attaquants.  
>-Vite, Rodney! le pressa Sara Sheppard.<p>

Mckay pressa les derniers panneaux du D.H.D.

- .six...sept! cria-t-il. Il pressa le bouton central et le trou de ver de la porte jaillit avec un grand kawhooooshhhhh . Il activa sa radio pour envoyer un message vers Atlantis, puis Teyla et lui se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture bleue de la porte.

-Ici McKay! dit-il d'un ton urgent. On arrive de toute urgence!

John tira quelques dernières balles et se précipita vers la porte. Ronon le suivit, tirant mais attendant Sara.  
>- Allez-y! cria cette dernière qui avait une deuxième arme de poing et pouvait donc suppléer aux munitions qui commençaient à manquer sérieusement à Ronon et à John.<p>

Elle décida de couvrir leur fuite, laissant tomber son P90 vide devenu inutile et tirant son arme de poing de l'étui sur sa hanche. Elle la brandit de ses deux mains au-devant d'elle et s'approcha de l'aire de la porte, près du D.H.D., tirant vers ses poursuivants qui s'amenaient en courant. John avait déjà passé la porte.

Ronon hésita. Sara le pressa d'un "allez!" impatient et il s'engagea lentement dans la piscine calme de l'horizon bleu.

Vidant un chargeur entier, Sara se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la porte, excitée de savoir qu'elle l'atteindrait dans la minute qui suivrait.

Mais il allait en être autrement pour elle.

Caché de tous, un homme portant un long manteau beige poussiéreux sortit de la clairière à pas mesurés, tenant une arme munie de harpons. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte. Il prit son temps pour bien viser, puis tira ce qui semblait être deux flèches qui sifflèrent sereinement dans l'air et allèrent se ficher dans le dos de l'uniforme de Sara Sheppard, plantant les deux crocs de harpons dans le cuir épais de sa veste, pinçant au passage la peau de la jeune femme. Elle fut arrêtée en plein élan alors qu'elle donnait le sprint final en courant le plus vite possible pour passer la porte avant que le trou de ver ne se referme.

Attrapée en plein vol dans les airs, il y eut un moment de suspension alors que les longues cordes métalliques reliées aux harpons atteignirent la fin de leur pleine longueur et se raidirent, sifflant comme un fouet, catapultant soudain par derrière une Sara Sheppard estomaquée qui eut un hoquet violent sous le choc et retomba durement sur le sol. Elle roula puis se retrouva à plat ventre, le nez dans la poussière et les cailloux entrant durement dans la peau fragile de ses mains.

La jeune femme entendit le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture de la porte et commença à se retourner lentement, encore étourdie sous le choc.

Un groupe de soldats, portant l'uniforme des Genii, sortit des fourrés, rejoignant les quelques hommes qui entouraient déjà la prisonnière. Le pas lent et les bottes de cuir brunes pleines de poussière apparurent dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Elle leva lentement la tête, encore confuse. Puis soudain, un visage familier...violemment détesté.

L'homme au long manteau brun s'approcha plus près, se pencha sur un genou et mit son fusil à harpons horizontalement sur l'autre genou. C'était bien lui! Son regard brun, froid.

Un lent sourire de satisfaction tira ses lèvres.

- Que c'est bon de vous revoir, Docteur Sheppard...dit l'homme, d'un ton tranquille et glacial.  
>- Kolya! murmura Sara, d'abord surprise, puis les yeux pleins de haine.<p>

_**Atlantis...**_

Le docteur Élisabeth Weir se tient près de la passerelle de la porte, venant au devant de l'équipe qui revient de la planète PX-1036.  
>Teyla, Ronon, John et Rodney sont les derniers à passer la porte des étoiles.<p>

-Et alors? demande-t-elle d'un ton ferme mais légèrement angoissé.

-Aucun signe du Docteur Sheppard et de nos attaquants, dit calmement Teyla Emmagan.  
>-...et ils ont bien couvert leurs traces! grommelle Ronon qui d'habitude est imbattable pour traquer l'ennemi.<br>-Il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle ait été amenée hors monde par ses kidnappeurs, dit Rodney. Alors, j'ai cherché parmi les dernières quelques cinquante adresses qu'ils ont composées...  
>- Ça devrait aider, dit Weir.<p>

Elle se tourne vers John Sheppard qui est resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée. Mais ses yeux brillants d'une colère contenue et son air de ruminer quelque chose de pas trop catholique disent à Élisabeth Weir toute sa frustration de ne pas avoir trouvé trace de sa soeur...

Sheppard sent le regard de son supérieur sur lui.

-Mais l'adresse qui nous a été fournie et nous a conduit sur ce monde vient d'un code Genii, dit-il. Alors cela devrait être notre point de départ!  
>-Je sais. J'ai donc déjà pris la liberté de faire un appel au secours, dit Élisabeth.<p>

-Quoi? fait McKay, comprenant soudain et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Vous avez demandé de l'aide aux Genii? Vous croyez que c'est eux qui ont pris Sara Sheppard?  
>-Oui, en effet, j'ai demandé leur aide! dit Élisabeth Weir. Mais il ne faut pas conclure nécessairement qu'ils sont coupables d'enlèvement, Rodney.<p>

Sheppard est en train de hocher la tête en approbation quand on entend le signal significatif des adresses sur l'anneau de la porte. Tout le monde se tourne vers la dite porte, mais McKay ramène son regard sur Élizabeth, pointant la porte.

-Alors, ce sont...?  
>-Oui, exactement! confirme Weir.<p>

_Technicien de la salle de contrôle de la porte:_

-Trou de ver entrant. Nous recevons un nouveau code d'identification!

Encore une fois, le bruit caractéristique du vortex se pousse dans la grande pièce.

- Équipe de sécurité, tenez-vous prête. Abaissez le champ de force! ordonne Élisabeth.

Le champ est abaissé immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, les eaux bleues de la piscine calme laissent apparaître la silhouette mince de Ladon Radim, le nouveau leader des Genii, suivi de trois soldats l'accompagnant.

- Bienvenue Ladon, commence Élisabeth Weir.

Mais la silhouette massive du satédien bouge rapidement et s'arrête à quelques pouces du visage du Genii, se penchant sur lui avec un air de menace.

En réalité, Ronon Dex se sent coupable...s'il l'avait attendue avant de passer la porte au lieu de s'exécuter après son "allez!" impatient lui ordonnant d'avancer sans elle, croyant que Sara se débrouillerait et suivrait sous peu, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé!

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Sara Sheppard? dit Ronon d'une voix agressive.  
>-Ronon. dit tranquillement Élisabeth. Calmez-vous! Il est ici en tant que notre invité.<p>

Ronon Dex se retourne et la fixe un moment, puis recule, réticent.

Ladon Radim lui lance un regard froid et hautain, puis se retourne et sourit aimablement à Élisabeth Weir:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? dit-il.

( à suivre)

Autre note de l'auteur: J'ai refais le premier chapitre de toute l'histoire et j'entends refaire prochainement quelques ajustements et/ou corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

-II-

_Planète alien (référée plus tôt comme étant PX-1036, un des refuges du renégat Kolya)..._

-Kolya! crie une voix irritée. Je ne vous ai pas tué la dernière fois, vous vous souvenez?

Et pourtant...ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en a manqué! pense Sara Sheppard, se souvenant avec colère et chagrin de la mort de son fiancé, le lieutenant Aiden Ford. Ce ne sont que les bras de deux marines qui l'ont empêchée de sauter sur Kolya qui les menaçait tous, après qu'elle se soit saisit rapidement d'une arme d'un des gardes Genii.

C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas pu tuer l'ordure qui a assassiné son Aiden, même après que le bataillon d'Atlantis se soit rendu à Kolya et à ses hommes, se souvient-elle. Elle revoit le cruel sourire du leader des rebelles Genii, alors qu'il a pointé son arme à gros calibre directement sur la tête du jeune militaire pris en otage et qu'il a ensuite appuyé malgré tout sur la gâchette, emmenant avec le sonore coup de feu la moitié du cerveau et du visage tant aimé!

-_KOLYA!_ reprend-elle, tapant de ses pieds bottés sur le sol. Si je sors d'ici...correction! Je _**vais**_ sortir d'ici!...je vous jure que vous n'êtes pas mieux que MORT!

Elle se lance contre la porte bardée de barreaux d'acier mais évidemment elle rebondit et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal.

-Ah! J'aurais dû le tuer! siffle-t-elle, se promenant de long en large dans la cellule humide et sinistre.

Quelques minutes passent et irritée, elle revient secouer les barreaux.

-KOLYAAAAAAA! hurle-t-elle.

-Vous gaspillez votre salive pour rien...

Une voix mâle, faible, s'élève de la cellule d'à côté qu'elle croyait vide.

Sara tend l'oreille et entend des mouvements de vêtements froissés et un souffle laborieux et court. C'est la voix d'un vieil homme, chevrotante, à peine audible. Probablement très vieux et faible...

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais de la compagnie! dit-elle, instantanément calmée et soudain curieuse.

Elle s'approche de la petite fenêtre ornée de barreaux semblables à la sienne, sur le mur conjoint séparant leurs deux cellules.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'enfuir d'ici, continue faiblement la voix.

- Je sais, les prisons sont faites pour cela! Mais ça ne ne nous a jamais empêché d'essayer de nous enfuir, moi et mon équipe...

Elle colle son nez contre les barreaux pour essayer de voir, mais la cellule voisine est dans l'ombre totale. L'homme semble dissimulé dans le coin le plus éloigné.

-Comment ça fait de temps que vous êtes emprisonné ici? demande-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée, essayant d'ajuster ses yeux aux ombres de la cellule voisine.

-Plusieurs années, dit la voix d'un ton chancelant.

Sara étire son cou encore plus. Le raclement de bottes attire son attention sur un coin de pénombre dévoilant de longues jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon sombre et de bottes longues et crasseuses. L'homme, qui semble très faible, s'étire prudemment comme s'il souffrait. Un son clinquant parvient aux oreilles de la jeune femme, confirmant que son compagnon est prisonnier de chaînes.

-Plusieurs années? demande-t-elle encore. Ça fait combien, ça? Cinq? Dix?

-Ohhh... j'ai cessé de compter. Ça n'a plus d'importance!

-Tant que ça, hein? dit la jeune femme avec un ton plein de sympathie. Et qu'avez-vous donc fait pour vous retrouver ici?

Il y a un silence, puis elle entend encore bouger dans la pénombre. La voix faible s'élève avec réticence:

-Je me suis simplement et imprudemment laissé prendre vivant.

Sara hausse les épaules.

-Ouais, pareil pour moi! avoue-t-elle en maugréant.

Elle se détourne de la fenêtre puisqu'elle ne peut en voir plus et fait le tour de sa cellule en regardant tout alentour.

-Écoutez, il y a mes amis qui me cherchent sûrement et vont venir me délivrer, dit-elle d'un ton confiant. Et quand il vont me trouver, peut-être alors que vous pourrez...

Le bruit d'écho de pas résonnants dans les corridors de la prison la coupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on actionne le mécanisme de sa porte de cellule. Lorsque celle-ci est ouverte, trois soldats Genii restent stationnés sur le pas de la porte; celui du milieu pointe vers Sara une arme au canon impressionnant.

-Sortez et accompagnez-nous, ordonne sèchement le garde portant l'arme lourde. Il bouge sa tête en direction du corridor.

-Et pour aller où je vous prie? demande la jeune femme sur un ton de conversation anodine.

Le regard du garde se durcit encore plus et il lève bien haut son arme, la crinquant.

-Allez, magnez-vous, ma p'tite dame, je ne vous le répèterai pas deux fois! fait-il d'une voix dure et narquoise.

-Mais c'est que j'aime ça, moi, ici!

Le garde se met à tirer sans crier gare. Il a manqué volontairement Sara de peu. L'arme de gros calibre a fait un grand trou dans le mur du fond. La jeune femme se retourne pour voir le large impact et les morceaux qui dégringolent encore.

-_HEYYY!_ crie-t-elle, indignée.

-Le commandant Kolya _**insiste!**_ dit l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

-Oh! bien s'il insiste, fallait le dire plus tôt! ironise Sara.

Elle sort lentement de la cellule. Mais alors qu'elle passe près du premier garde qui tient également une arme, elle tente soudainement sa chance et lui saute au visage!

Il a l'air plus âgé et fragile. Elle le frappe du poing et sous l'impact, il laisse échapper de surprise son arme que Sara s'apprête à ramasser. Mais un autre garde, plus jeune et plus alerte a vite réagi, courant vers la jeune femme pleine de bravade qui sent soudain un courant électrique traverser son dos. Elle s'évanouit, tombant sur le sol.

Le soldat, satisfait, range son bâton électrique dans le fourreau de sa ceinture et regarde l'autre garde qui tient le plus gros calibre.

-Ramassez-la! dit ce dernier, s'adressant au jeune garde et au plus vieux qui vient péniblement de se relever.

Les deux gardes s'exécutent et traînent la jeune femme inconsciente. Le garde en chef les suit, maugréant de colère.

_()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis, salle de la porte des étoiles. Les marines de la cité s'avancent vers les gardes Genii et les débarrassent de leurs armes.**_

-Je suis désolée mais ceci est nécessaire, fait Élisabeth Weir d'un ton d'excuse en regardant pourtant Ladon d'un air glacial. Vu les circonstances, je suis sûre que vous comprenez!

-Je suis ici en tant qu'_**ami **_docteur Weir, dit Ladon, courtois, mais sur la défensive...et j'espère quitter en tant que tel également!

-Et nous apprécions que vous vous soyez déplacés pour nous aider à retrouver ma soeur, dit John Sheppard d'un ton tout aussi courtois.

Pourtant son expression est ombrageuse et ses yeux pleins de menace.

-Malgré le fait que c'est votre totale incompétence qui a mené à sa capture! rajoute McKay d'un ton indigné.

-Ce qu'il dit! fait Sheppard en levant un doigt sarcastique pour pointer son ami scientifique.

Élisabeth Weir regarde John et Rodney avec une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux.

-Rodney...John, dit-elle froidement.

-Bien je m'excuse, dit Rodney d'un ton qui en fait ne s'excuse pas du tout, mais on ne peut contester le fait que c'était bel et bien un code que nous ont procuré les Genii qui a été utilisé pour nous attirer dans ce guet-apens et pour le kidnapping de Sara! Si elle ne nous avait pas accompagné sur ce monde où elle croyait venir soigner des enfants malades, tout cela ne..-

Ladon Radim le coupe, se tournant vers Élisabeth Weir:

-Le docteur McKay a raison, docteur Weir. Et je comprends votre colère, continue-t-il en se retournant cette fois-ci vers le colonel Sheppard. Vous nous avez fait confiance avec ces codes mais j'ai malencontreusement fait une erreur en allouant qu'ils nous soient volés. Comment et par qui? C'est encore sous investigation, mais je dois assumer que c'est quelqu'un qui est proche de moi, malheureusement.

-Ou bien cela faisait partie de votre plan! accuse John Sheppard.

-Excusez-moi? dit Ladon d'un ton irrité.

-Et ce ne serait pas la première fois, ajoute Teyla Emmagan avec défi.

-Je le dis rhétoriquement, continue Ladon d'un ton diplomatique, car je pense que cela devrait être évident maintenant, mais si j'étais impliqué dans tout ceci et si mes intentions étaient si peu honorables, serais-je venu volontairement sur Atlantis?

-Avec vous, qui sait? dit rudement Ronon Dex. Tout ce que je sais, moi, est que notre amie a été capturée et que vous avez quelque chose à y voir!

-Et c'est pourquoi j'aurais laissé tomber mes nombreuses responsabilités de leader pour venir ici consciemment et vous offrir mon aide? dit Ladon fermement. Maintenant, pouvez-vous soit me laisser vous aider, ou allez vous continuer à me lancer sans arrêt à la figure mes erreurs passées? Le choix est le vôtre...

Ladon Radim regarde à tour de rôle John Sheppard et Élisabeth Weir.

Ronon est resté à quelques pouces du petit homme et continue à lui lancer des regards meurtriers.

-Ronon...soupire doucement Élisabeth Weir.

-Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez me traiter...dit Ladon offusqué, laissant traîner les derniers mots, comme une menace de s'en retourner d'où il vient.

-Croyez-moi, dit la voix coupante et menaçante de John Sheppard qui s'est placé devant lui. Vous n'allez nulle part!

-John, fait la voix clémente d'Élisabeth...je comprends ce que vous ressentez, croyez-moi! Mais à partir de maintenant, on va marchander à _MA_ façon!

Elle regarde Ladon et s'avance vers lui.

-Nous allons continuer à discuter dans mon bureau, dit-elle en lui indiquant le chemin.

Mais avant de continuer, elle se retourne vers John et Ronon et les fixe sévèrement.

-...en privé! termine-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

_-III-_

_Aire des cellules...point de vue de l'autre prisonnier de Kolya..._

_L'humaine rage dans la cellule annexe à la sienne. Il lève légèrement la tête de l'endroit où il s'est affaissé. Il peut sentit son odeur. Une légère transpiration, de l'inquiétude, de la défiance aussi...mais surtout une telle fureur haineuse!_

_Il est écroulé dans les noirs tréfonds de sa cellule, et il respire sa senteur. Il la goûte sur sa langue, entouré par l'écho des paroles de colère de la jeune humaine._

_Il s'immerge dans la force rebelle de cette jeune femelle. Lui, le prédateur, il devrait être fort, si fort!_

_Mais il y a longtemps qu'il a renoncé, faible et affamé. Des souvenirs de colère et de défiance lui reviennent, mais le temps a usé tout cela...tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est survivre!_

_Sa faim le brûle tant!_

_Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il veut lui échapper ainsi qu'à l'ennui? Il se met donc à parler à haute voix à cette humaine._

_- Vous gaspillez votre salive pour rien! dit-il d'une voix faible, fatigué d'entendre l'humaine si forte et en colère crier, se promener et puis marmonner à personne en particulier._

_- Je ne savais pas que j'avais de la compagnie, dit la femme, stupéfaite et curieuse. _

_Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler. Ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout! ...faut-il qu'il se sente faible, et surtout seul! Il sait qu'il n'est pas une __«compagnie» pour elle. Son sort, après tout, est scellé!_

_-Il n'y a aucun moyen de fuir d'ici, dit-il, espérant mettre son espoir à zéro et ainsi la faire taire._

_Mais l'humaine continue de parler, lui affirmant que d'être en prison ne les a jamais empêché, elle et son équipe, d'essayer de s'enfuir. Curieuse, elle lui demande ensuite depuis combien de temps il est ici. Elle a bougé plus près, s'est approché des barreaux de la petite fenêtre séparant leurs deux cellules pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Il sait qu'elle découvrira bien assez tôt son destin!_

_-Plusieurs années, dit-il, sentant, alors qu'il l'énonce, le poids mortel et inexorable de ces années._

_Elle continue à être curieuse, exigeant qu'il élabore plus sur le nombre de ces années. Stupide créature, pense-t-il. Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à elle, _

_ne l'a-t-elle pas deviné?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter du nombre d'années qu'il croupit ici? Ennuyé, il finit par répondre, se disant que cette conversation va le désennuyer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise plus tard qu'il sera l'instrument de sa mort._

_-Ohhh j'ai cessé de compter. Cela n'a plus d'importance, dit-il d'une voix lasse._

_Mais elle ne lâche pas facilement le morceau:_

_-Tant que ça, hein? dit-elle d'une voix sympathique. Et qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici?_

_Agacé, il étire ses longues jambes lentement._

_-Je me suis simplement et imprudemment laissé prendre vivant, avoue-t-il d'un ton vaincu. _

_Il respire encore, prenant la senteur transportée par les vibrations de sa jeune énergie, forte, pleine de curiosité, de rébellion,** de vie!**_

_Le laissera-t-on tout prendre? Pourquoi est-elle là_?_ Devra-t-il la tourmenter en ne lui en prenant que petit à_ _petit? Lui demandera-t-on plutôt de la torturer d'une façon intense, de la faire crier? Mais au moins pourra-t-il enfin apaiser la brûlure lancinante de cette faim perpétuelle, jusqu'au prochain repas?_

_- Ouais, pareil pour moi, avoue-t-elle en maugréant. Mais elle prend soudain un ton d'espoir insensé._

_-Écoutez! Il y a mes amis qui me cherchent sûrement et vont venir me délivrer, dit-elle. Et quand il vont me trouver, peut-être alors que vous pourrez..._

_Il est sur le point de laisser échapper un petit rire dérisoire quand des bruits de pas bottés connus se font entendre. Les tourmenteurs reviennent._

_Il les entend, les sent...ces cruels humains! Oh, l'odeur...ils sont si près! Mais les chaînes et surtout le gant de métal recouvrant sa main empêchent toute action de rébellion et d'agression. Pour lui, l'espoir n'est plus une option depuis_

_des années!_

_Il se tient donc étendu, défait, comme un animal en cage. Il essaie de raviver sa rage, mais l'épuisement dû à la famine en fait un luxe qu'il ne peut plus se permettre. Il écoute les bruits voisins, le cliquetis de la serrure de la porte de la cellule à côté qui s'ouvre._

_L'humaine ne le sait pas encore, mais bientôt, il pourra apaiser un peu sa faim. Les miettes que Kolya lui donne, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste._

_Il y a une courte discussion. L'humaine les défit d'un ton crâneur, et la réplique du garde en chef est glaciale et discourtoise. Un coup de feu, le cri indigné de la femme, puis encore des bruits, mais cette fois-ci d'un court combat._

_Folle est cette humaine! se dit-il. Une contre trois hommes, et il entend ensuite le bruit du bâton électrique qui remplit bientôt son office, étourdissant la jeune femme qui s'effondre. Il hume l'air encore une fois. Bientôt, il va savourer sa jeune vie, sa défiance, sa folle bravoure!_

_Le ton agacé du chef des gardes ordonne aux autres de la traîner hors de sa cellule._

_Bientôt, ils viendront pour lui...bientôt, il lui sera permis de manger._

…_...Enfin!_

_Un Genii est en train de traîner du matériel audio-visuel, une caméra de télévision mobile sur pied (vieille selon les standards humains) au bout de la grande pièce..._

Près de là, Kolya surveille un garde qui attache les mains ramenées en arrière de Sara Sheppard avec des menottes, alors que celle-ci est installée sur une chaise, les chevilles déjà restreintes par de solides liens. Sara mord ses lèvres pour étouffer fièrement un grognement de douleur dû à la brutalité du garde. Kolya marche lentement vers elle et s'arrête à quelques pas de la jeune femme:

-Ça fait longtemps! dit-il d'une voix monocorde, la regardant tranquillement avec une froide indifférence.

-Je dois vous avoir drôlement manqué pour que vous vous donniez tout ce mal pour me capturer! répond la voix tendue mais cabotine de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux démentent pourtant ses paroles faussement enjouées. Ils brillent de haine. Mais elle ne lui fera pas la faveur de crier de rage, de se débattre comme elle le voudrait tant.

Kolya sourit, condescendant.

-Oh, bravo pour le harpon en passant! continue-t-elle d'une voix indifférente. Chouette idée!

-Capturer une jeune femme extraordinaire telle que vous requiert des moyens extraordinaires, dit Kolya.

Ses yeux avides se promènent un instant sur la silhouette féminine et élancée, le visage légèrement bronzée, la longue chevelure aux boucles foncées aux reflets acajou, les yeux verts océans et la bouche boudeuse.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dit Sara, se forçant au calme devant le regard grivois de l'homme sur son corps.

Mine de rien, elle prend la mesure de sa situation...voit la caméra...évalue la grande pièce, soupèse les possibilités de fuite. Mais il y a plusieurs soldats Genii...elle en compte sept à part Kolya.

Pas vraiment de chance de s'enfuir! Elle pousse un léger soupir...et quoi encore!

-C'était bel et bien un compliment, jeune fille, continue Kolya d'un ton condescendant...comme vous devriez comprendre aussi que tout cela, - il fait un geste large de la main englobant tout le triste décor - n'a rien de personnel! Aussitôt que mon but sera atteint, je vous retournerai sur Atlantis.

-Oh, c'est aussi simple que ça, vraiment? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, ne le croyant pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? continue-t-elle d'un ton rude et hautain.

- Ce n'est pas une question de ce que je veux, mais de _**qui**_ je veux! dit Kolya d'un ton froid et déterminé.

Les deux ennemis se fixent. Sara Sheppard tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir sa façade de bravade.

Acastus Kolya étirant ses lèvres minces sur un sourire malfaisant de renard.

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

IV -

_Atlantis...le bureau d'Élisabeth Weir..._

-J'avais également donné les mêmes codes d'identification que vous avez reçus à deux individus de mon gouvernement, dit Ladon Radim. Mon second ministre, au cas où je mourrais, et mon assistant personnel, Cassel Massan. Et j'ai pleine confiance en ces deux hommes...ou plutôt, _j'avais_ pleine confiance en eux! termine-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

-Est-ce que vous avez interrogé ces deux personnes? demande Élisabeth.

-Ils sont tous deux en train de se faire questionner au moment où nous nous parlons, répond Ladon.

-Vraiment? dit Élisabeth d'un ton suspicieux.

-Ne sous-estimez pas l'importance de l'alliance entre nos deux peuples, docteur Weir, dit Ladon d'un ton diplomate. En fait, quand j'ai pris connaissance de la nouvelle, ma priorité a été de...

Il est interrompu par le son caractéristique de la porte qui s'est activée et commence à composer une adresse.

-Nous avons une activation non prévue de la porte, annonce le technicien de service à Élisabeth Weir.

Élisabeth se lève précipitamment et se dirige avec hâte vers la salle de la porte, suivi de Ladon Radim. Rodney McKay est déjà assis devant une console, regardant l'écran. Évidemment, John Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla ont tout laissé tomber pour courir voir ce qui se passait.

-Code d'identification? fait Élisabeth.

-Aucun, dit Rodney, mais nous recevons un signal vidéo analogue.

-Ouvrez un canal, ordonne le docteur Weir.

L'image de Kolya apparaît sur un écran mural.

-Docteur Weir, si vous recevez ce message, répondez! fait la voix autoritaire du rebelle genii.

Élisabeth Weir fixe avec stupéfaction le visage sur l'écran. John Sheppard jure entre ses dents serrés. Rodney McKay, également choqué, se lève de sa place et fixe l'image. Ronon Dex ne reconnaît évidemment pas l'individu, car il n'était pas encore là lors de la rencontre de l'équipe de Sheppard avec le renégat.

-Qui est-ce? demande-t-il.

-Acastus Kolya, le renseigne Teyla Emmagan. Un dirigeant militaire genii qui a une fois essayé d'envahir Atlantis. Ladon était alors membre de son équipe de frappe. Ils ont fait beaucoup de victimes, continue la voix voilée de l'athosienne.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, continue Kolya sur l'écran d'un ton agacé. L'existence d'Atlantis n'est plus un secret maintenant parmi les genii. C'est inutile de refuser de nous répondre!

Weir se retourne vers le technicien.

-Ouvrez un canal de communication double, ordonne-t-elle.

Le technicien presse un bouton de contrôle sur sa console et fait un signe à Élisabeth Weir pour lui indiquer que Kolya pourra désormais l'entendre et la voir.

-Ici le docteur Weir, dit Élisabeth.

-Oh! très bien! fait la voix du commandant Genii rebelle. Je voulais être sûr que vous pourriez voir...ceci!

Jusqu'à maintenant, la forme entière de Kolya emplissait presque complètement l'écran. Il se met sur le côté, révélant ainsi à tous Sara Sheppard, assise sur une grossière chaise de bois dans le milieu de la pièce. Elle est attachée, un large bandeau blanc cachant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

John Sheppard s'approche immédiatement de l'écran et son image couvre entièrement la vue de Kolya de l'autre côté des communications. Ses yeux brillent de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Kolya? dit-il en fulminant de rage contenue.

-Colonel Sheppard! dit Kolya d'un faux ton plaisant. Rien encore n'est arrivé à

votre soeur...

-Correction alors! dit Rodney McKay, se poussant près de John Sheppard. Qu'est-ce que vous _**planifiez**_ de lui faire?

-Je ne veux parler qu'avec votre supérieure, le docteur Weir! siffle froidement Kolya.

Les silhouettes réticentes de John et Rodney se déplacent lentement pour faire place à Élisabeth Weir.

-C'est simple, continue Kolya. Je veux passer un marché avec vous, docteur Weir...

-Avant de continuer cette conversation, je veux parler avec Sara Sheppard, dit fermement Élisabeth.

Kolya se détourne de la caméra et regarde en direction de la prisonnière en ricanant.

-Très bien! dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le garde le plus proche de Sara.

Le garde n'a pas aussitôt abaissé le bandeau que Sara Sheppard se met à se débattre du mieux qu'elle peut contre les menottes de ses mains et les contraintes à ses chevilles, mais sans autre succès que d'ébranler légèrement la chaise sur laquelle elle est assise. Mais sa bouche, elle, n'est plus réduite au silence!

-Avec toute l'autorité que j'ai, dit-elle précipitamment, je vous ordonne de ne rien dire ou faire et de ne pas céder à _**cette ordure**_, peu importe ce qu'il voudra!, même si...

Sur un autre signe de tête bref de Kolya, le garde remet violemment le bandeau sur la bouche de la jeune femme et on n'entend plus que des marmonnements de colère et de protestation.

Kolya rit franchement en ramenant son attention vers Élisabeth Weir.

-Eh bien! Comme vous l'avez vu et entendu, elle est toujours aussi charmante que d'habitude!

-Expliquez-moi ce que vous voulez, Kolya! dit froidement la directrice d'Atlantis.

-J'ai entendu votre charmante voix, et celles du colonel Sheppard, ainsi que du docteur McKay, commence Kolya. Mais il y a une autre personne qui est sûrement là mais qui n'a pas encore parlé! Ladon Radim est avec vous, n'est-ce-pas?

Élisabeth Weir fixe l'écran, stupéfaite, mais cache aussitôt sa réaction et répond d'un ton froid et impassible:

-Et pourquoi est-ce que Ladon serait ici?

-Mais eh bien, pour préserver sa précieuse petite alliance avec votre peuple, docteur! Alors les Genii peuvent ainsi continuer de profiter des faveurs d'Atlantis. Mes sources me l'ont déjà confirmé, alors il est inutile de nier ce fait!

Il termine d'un ton froid et sans discussion:

-Remettez-le moi! et je vous retourne le docteur Sheppard, saine et sauve! Ou sinon...

Ladon Radim, silencieux dans un coin hors de vue de la caméra, échange un regard perplexe avec la directrice d'Atlantis.

Celle-ci se retourne alors vers Rodney, puis finalement vers John Sheppard. Le visage du colonel est également perplexe, mais reste fier et ferme. Il hoche légèrement la tête envers Élisabeth pour lui confirmer son accord avec peu importe la décision qu'elle prendra! Il s'agit ici de ne pas céder au chantage de ce renégat.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour considérer votre offre, dit lentement Élisabeth Weir en tergiversant.

-Eh bien voyez-vous, je m'y attendais! dit Kolya sans émotion apparente. Alors, laissez-moi...hâter votre décision, docteur Weir!

Il se détourne de la caméra et marche vers un endroit plus reculé de la pièce.

La caméra le suit, et son angle le plus large offre maintenant à la vue générale la large porte métallique de la pièce. Kolya ne s'y rend pourtant pas et s'arrête, mais la caméra continue de zoomer à moitié vers l'ouverture de la porte.

-Faites-le entrer, murmure la voix de Kolya.

Deux gardes Genii fortement armés entrent alors, traînant entre eux deux une silhouette courbée vêtue d'un long manteau sombre et aux long cheveux blancs tout emmêlés.

Sur Atlantis, toute l'équipe devant l'écran recule avec horreur en laissant s'échapper de leur gorge un hoquettement commun de terreur.

C'est bel et bien un mâle wraith que les deux soldats ont maintenant traîné jusqu'à quelques pieds derrière la chaise de la prisonnière! Visiblement affaibli, malade et pitoyable, mais tout de même un dangereux prédateur wraith!

-Oh mon Dieu...fait la voix tremblante et pleine de stupeur d'Élisabeth Weir.

Mais la colère reprend soudain ses droits et c'est d'une voix ferme et indignée qu'elle menace:

-Comment osez-vous! Ne faites pas ça, Kolya!

-Vous ne _**voulez**_ pas faire ça, espèce de malade! fait John Sheppard en s'avançant résolument aux côtés de sa supérieure devant l'écran. Si vous lui faites du mal, vous allez le payer, croyez-moi!

-Le docteur Sheppard, ainsi que le colonel, auraient pu vous laisser crever dans ce trou à rat où ils vous ont laissé tous deux la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, ajoute la voix alarmée de Rodney McKay. Kolya...je vous en supplie!Sara Sheppard ne mérite pas _**ça**_!

-Soyons clair, dit la voix doucereuse de Kolya. _**Personne**_ ne mérite ce sort.

Sur sa chaise, Sara Sheppard a suivi l'échange attentivement. Elle cache le mieux possible sa peur. Elle sait qu'elle est filmée et entendue de son équipe, et ne veut pas qu'ils défaillent tous, surtout son frère, et donnent ce que peu importe veut ce salaud...ou _**qui**_ il veut, car en fait, c'est ce qu'il a affirmé plus tôt.

Alors, par quel moyen va-t-on la torturer, pense-t-elle avec désespoir, raffermissant les traits de son visage et ramenant à la surface sa colère et sa haine pour repousser son appréhension montante.

Et ça marche!

Elle revoit le visage à moitié arraché de son bien-aimé, les souvenirs douloureux sont encore si vivaces! Ses yeux brillants de fureur se posent sur Kolya qui la regarde maintenant d'un air indifférent.

Elle entend soudain du mouvement derrière elle. Il y a une odeur de cuir, de saleté, mais surtout des grognements hachés, une respiration sifflante. Soudain un reniflement profond, comme si un prédateur prenait la température ambiante et respirait le repas qu'il va bientôt savourer.

Elle fait taire la vague de peur qui l'envahit, mais un simple coup d'oeil à la caméra lui fait voir les visages apeurés de Ronon, Élisabeth, Teyla, Rodney, mais surtout le visage brillant de rage et de tourment de son frère John. Se pourrait-il que...?

Mais quel sorte d'animal Kolya a-t-il laissé entrer? Elle ne veut pas accepter l'évidence qu'elle ressent soudain. Non. Il n'oserait pas! Mais à voir les visages blancs et pleins de pitié de ses amis d'Atlantis?

C'est alors que les deux gardes bougent légèrement à sa droite et une silhouette courbée vêtue de cuir sombre, de longs cheveux blancs sales et négligés, mais surtout un visage pâle et menaçant, des crocs pointus, entrent dans son champ de vision. Elle ne peut empêcher un violent sursaut d'horreur en reconnaissant sa pire crainte en effet. Un _**wraith!**_

Instinctivement, elle tire de toutes ses forces sur les menottes et les contentions de ses chevilles, si violemment en fait que deux gardes se précipitent et la repoussent fortement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Si ce n'était du bâillon qui a étouffé son cri de frayeur, elle aurait eu honte du spectacle pourtant normal de sa terreur montante.

Son souffle est court mais elle ferme soudain les yeux et prend de grandes respirations. De très grandes, profondes respirations. Il lui faut ne montrer _**aucune**_ peur en face de son frère, de ses amis...et surtout du monstre qu'est Kolya! Car il y a__en effet_** pire**_ _**monstre**_ ici dans cette pièce que le wraith.

- Ne faites surtout pas cela, Kolya! répète Élisabeth Weir d'un ton d'avertissement angoissé, maîtrisant à grand peine sa voix tremblante.

Sara entend et voit les gardes qui ont détaché les chaînes du prisonnier wraith. Sa main nourricière qui a été confinée dans une sorte de gant de métal grossier dont on vient de le libérer.

La bête relâche soudain sa main de la contention métallique impatiemment et avec un geste de soulagement évident, étire brusquement ses longs doigts verts pâles, exposant pleinement sa paume aux yeux de tous, la fente nourricière et mortelle située au centre s'ouvrant légèrement en anticipation.

Les yeux de Sara s'ouvrent grand de terreur, mais elle les referme soudain, crispant ses paupières, essayant en vain de calmer sa respiration devenue maintenant trépidante et hachée. Elle se force encore une fois au calme, y réussit finalement assez bien. Elle ne va pas paniquer, supplier, montrer sa peur. Non, pas question!

Elle regarde l'écran d'un air suppliant, le mouvement de renflement rapide sous son bandeau montrant sa respiration encore trop haletante. Mais soudain, sa poitrine se calme et elle hoche la tête négativement et fermement, indiquant ainsi à son frère et à l'équipe que personne ne doit céder au chantage du renégat. Sa vie ici, n'a pas...n'a plus d'importance!

_**Auparavant...point de vue du wraith...**_

_L'attente a été plus courte qu'il ne s'y attendait. Enfin, deux gardes viennent, ouvrent nonchalamment la porte de sa cellule._

_Ils n'ont plus peur de lui maintenant. Aucune surprise ici! Il est dans un état lamentable. La gloire de ce qu'il était avant est depuis longtemps chose du passé!_

_Il devine qu'ils ne veulent probablement pas beaucoup d'informations de cette humaine. D'habitude, l'interrogation dure des heures avant qu'ils ne fassent appel à lui comme dernier «échelon» de la torture! Ils le laissent ensuite «festoyer» sur les restants. Il en reste si peu habituellement! Les méthodes humaines, ou plutôt inhumaines d'interrogation des Genii, laissant le sujet faible et tout reste de volonté et de force absentes. Le goût de la défaite et de la douleur de l'humain est pourtant piquant et il en reste assez pour le soutenir pendant quelques heures, quelques jours parfois._

_Le wraith prend ce qui lui permet de survivre encore. Mais est-ce que cette fois-ci, le maître lui permettra de tout prendre? _

_Il se tient debout jusqu'à ce que les gardes entrent et viennent vérifier si ses chaînes sont encore solides, s'il porte toujours le gant, mais ils le font maintenant machinalement._

_Ce sont comme presque toujours les mêmes gardes._

_Il avait l'habitude avant de fantasmer de se nourrir d'eux...de les attaquer vicieusement et de les mettre à sa merci, à genoux, de violemment propulser sa main nourricière et de se nourrir d'eux chacun leur tour. Lentement, très lentement!_

_Que ce soit une torture sans merci, pour tout ce qu'ils lui ont osé lui faire subir au fil des ans!_

_Mais il y a longtemps qu'il a cessé de rêvasser ainsi à des façons toutes plus originales les unes que les autres de les punir. Le wraith n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, se contentant maintenant des miettes humaines que l'on veut bien lui laisser._

_On le conduit à travers les corridors tellement familiers. Il est docile et courbé alors qu'il entre dans cette grande pièce qu'il connaît déjà._

_Et le voilà. Lui, leur chef, celui tant détesté...Kolya! _

_Cet humain dont il rêve encore de prendre la vie, par-dessus toutes celles de ses autres tourmenteurs. Celui que honteusement il doit se l'avouer, il considère maintenant comme le «maître». Mais peu importe. Bientôt, on va lui permettre de manger. Enfin!_

_Kolya parle vers une source de communication externe alors qu'on place le wraith aux côtés de la prisonnière attachée et bâillonnée, légèrement derrière elle. Il sent sa peur, mais elle n'a pas encore réalisé exactement de qui ou de quoi elle doit avoir peur._

_Il écoute distraitement le discours du maître...il est trop affamé!_

_Le chef Genii s'adresse à un peuple d'un autre monde, celui d'où vient la femme._

_Ah! Ils ne l'ont pas questionné finalement! Il ne voit aucune trace de torture sur elle._

_Ils s'en servent comme d'un appât. Il comprend que les Genii veulent un échange apparemment avec un autre humain de plus haute importance pour eux._

_Peu lui importe. Tout ce qui compte est le fait qu'il va enfin se nourrir bientôt!_

_Il tremble, grogne d'anticipation. Il peut sentir l'odeur familière de la peur émanant de l'humaine, mais soudain elle la cache au plus profond d'elle et il ne sent plus que sa défiance, sa colère, et une haine qu'il sent équivalente à la sienne envers Kolya!_

_Ces forts sentiments rendent son odeur plus piquante, plus savoureuse. Peu importe que la peur se soit éloignée pour le moment, cette humaine a des forces cachées et c'est ce qui rendra son repas encore plus délicieux!_

_Les gardes défont le gant de métal qui abrite sa main déjà agitée. Une fois libre, il fléchit et étend ses doigts longtemps emprisonnés. La fente nourricière palpite, la douleur de la faim est presque insoutenable. L'enzyme contenu dans son sang se précipite le long de son bras et est sécrétée finalement au pourtour de la fente dont les crochets s'ouvrent et «respirent» impatiemment._

_Mais les gardes le retiennent. Pourquoi? Ne l'a-t-on pas amené ici pour qu'il se nourrisse et finisse la vie de cette humaine?_

_Il grogne de colère, mais écoute encore l'échange entre les humains de la cité lointaine et le maître:_

_«Mes sources m'ont déjà confirmé que Ladon Radim est avec vous, docteur Weir! Alors il est inutile d'essayer de nier qu'il n'est pas là! Remettez-le moi, et je vous retourne le docteur Sheppard saine et sauve! Ou sinon...»._

_Si près! La vue et la senteur de l'humaine brûle encore plus le wraith qui frémit, s'agite..._

_«Laissez-moi me nourrir», crie tout son être à l'intérieur, mais les gardes continuent de retenir le fauve en serrant leurs mains autour de ses hautes et larges épaules; l'un d'eux le menace de son bâton électrique. Le wraith se calme et attend...il est trop faible pour lutter. Son moment viendra!_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

-Kolya, ne faites pas ça! répète John Sheppard en regardant sa soeur dans les yeux. Sa voix est terrible et menaçante envers Kolya, mais son regard braqué sur Sara essaie de lui apporter soutien et espoir. _**«**__.On va te sortir de là...tiens bon!__**»**_disent les yeux deJohn Sheppard à Sara.

Kolya ignore John Sheppard.

-Le choix est le vôtre, docteur Weir, dit-il. Avons-nous un arrangement?

Un garde a déjà ouvert le haut de la veste d'uniforme de Sara, dévoilant un chemisier légèrement décolleté. Le wraith est entré dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Elle sursaute violemment alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent. Le baîllon étouffe un gémissement de peur, mais elle se reprend, raidit tout son corps de colère. Ses paupières se crispent sur ses yeux fermés pour un moment, puis elle les ouvre et respire lentement, fortement. Elle chasse la panique et regarde son équipe droit dans les yeux...hoche la tête négativement pour leur signaler de ne surtout _**pas**_ céder au chantage de Kolya!

Sur Atlantis, tous attendent, incrédules encore de ce qui devrait suivre. Kolya ne fera pas ça, espèrent-ils tous. C'est du bluff, il va laisser tomber et se mettre à négocier, n'est-ce-pas?

Figée, Élisabeth Weir regarde, comme si elle n'était qu'une figurante dans un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Malheureusement, son silence condamne la jeune femme à mort.

Mais a-t-elle vraiment le choix? Sa politique, celle d'Atlantis également est claire. Ne_** jamais **_céder aux menaces de terroristes!

Le Genii renégat se retourne vers les gardes et ceux-ci relâche le wraith qui lève la tête, en attente de l'ordre du maître. Ce dernier hoche la tête pour permettre au monstre de se nourrir enfin.

Élisabeth Weir ne bouge toujours pas, fixant Kolya sans mot dire.

John Sheppard est pâle comme un drap, comme s'il allait défaillir. Mais il observe le même silence que sa supérieure.

- Très bien. comme vous voudrez! dit Kolya d'une voix indifférente, tout autant pour Élisabeth Weir que pour le colonel Sheppard.

Il hoche la tête pour donner le signal au prédateur.

Avec un grognement de satisfaction, ce dernier plonge sa main durement contre la poitrine de l'humaine en la regardant dans les yeux. Des yeux d'abord suppliants, mais soudain pleins de défi et de colère, alors que l'enzyme pénètre rapidement pour contrer l'accélération des battements cardiaques qui mènerait tout droit à l'infarctus, empêchant ainsi la victime de mourir trop vite.

Le procédé permet au corps humain de «tenir le coup» et de le préparer à être drainé lentement de ses forces vitales.

D'habitude, le seul coup puissant de la main d'un wraith frappant la poitrine humaine brise soit la clavicule ou les côtes de l'humain ou les deux, mais ce wraith-ci est encore trop faible et le choc de son coup a simplement renfoncé l'humaine contre la chaise et lui a coupé le souffle!

Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, alors que l'enzyme a fait son oeuvre, la douleur atroce commence. Sara Sheppard, sous le choc, jette sa tête par derrière et crispe ses yeux. Tout son corps tremble, et elle sent son coeur pomper violemment du sang dans sa tête.

Tous ses membres, ses poumons, ses muscles lui font soudain mal et un feu brûle sa poitrine alors qu'elle sent la main qui aspire violemment sa force, et son cri de douleur est étouffé par le bâillon qui laisse échapper un long gémissement étouffé de souffrance et de rage.

Les visages encore incrédules et horrifiés des atlantes sur l'écran se changent soudain en regards d'angoisse, de colère.

Élisabeth a défailli légèrement sur ses jambes, mais Ronon l'a maintenu et une grande stupeur couvre maintenant son a la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, et elle serre les poings de rage. Tous les traits de McKay sont horrifiés.

Il y a de la tristesse et une immense compassion sur les traits du docteur Becket qui a rejoint l'équipe à la demande du docteur Weir. Il sait trop bien ce qui se passe médicalement parlant!

Ronon Dex brandit le poing vers l'écran et pousse un cri de rage!

Mais c'est John Sheppard qui est le plus effrayant à voir.

Son visage tourmenté est juste très impressionnant: ses yeux brillent de colère, un gémissement qui se termine en cri de fureur s'échappe d'entre ses dents serrés, et son teint est si blême que pour un moment, Carson Becket pense qu'il va s'évanouir sous la pression.

-Arrêtez. ARRÊTEZ! crie finalement le colonel avec l'envie de prendre son P90 et de le décharger absurdement sur l'écran.

Kolya regarde l'équipe d'Atlantis sans aucune émotion, mais se retourne finalement vers les gardes genii.

-Ça suffit! ordonne-t-il.

Le wraith est encore en train de se nourrir et on peut entendre ses grondements et ses rugissements de satisfaction, quand un des gardes tend son bâton électrique et touche la poitrine du prédateur qui sursaute et enlève immédiatement sa main sous le choc, avec réticence.

Un hoquettement à la fois de douleur et de soulagement s'échappe de la poitrine de la suppliciée. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent alors qu'elle essaie de reprendre un souffle encore trop rapide et haché. Un sanglot s'échappe d'elle, mais elle se raidit soudain, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air et expirant pour régulariser son souffle.

Puis elle penche finalement la tête, et tous devinent qu'elle vient de s'évanouir.

L'équipe peut voir clairement sa tête rejetée sur le côté, son corps mou comme celui d'une poupée désarticulée. La blessure laissée par les cinq doigts de la main meurtrière, spécialement celle du doigt de garde plus profonde, est encore sanglante et bien marquée sur la peau fragile de sa poitrine, ainsi que la blessure plus spectaculaire faite par la fente. Avant qu'elle ne rejette la tête par derrière, des rides légères autour de ses yeux, un front plissé et des orbites injectées de sang sont apparus brièvement sur leur écran mural.

-Vous êtes allé trop loin, Kolya! s'exclame Sheppard. Si je mets la main sur vous, je...je...vous jure que vous allez me le payer de votre vie!

Kolya ricane et regarde ensuite calmement l'écran.

-Nous avons découvert qu'un minimum de trois heures de repos est nécessaire

entre les «ponctions» et est crucial pour permettre au corps humain de se remettre du choc du traumatisme, dit calmement le chef Genii. Ce sera le temps dont vous disposerez pour prendre votre décision, docteur Weir, jusqu'au prochain _«repas»._ Trois heures!

La transmission se termine brusquement.

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

-V-

_**Point de vue du wraith...**_

_Les crochets de la fente dans sa main percent la peau à travers le tissu léger du chemisier de sa proie._

_Celle-ci sursaute violemment et pour un moment, leurs yeux se croisent...les siens sont suppliants, puis elle a chassé sa peur maintenant et le regarde avec du défi, de la fureur aussi._

_Mais les yeux du prédateur sont sans merci, il est bien trop affamé!_

_Si elle savait combien sa défiance et sa rage sont savoureuses, encore plus que la peur humaine!_

_Ahhhhh...la saveur de la première vague est comme une eau fraîche qui éteint la brûlure, qui étanche son gosier sec comme du papyrus. Puis une satisfaction intense, alors qu'il laisse échapper un rugissement de soulagement, des grognements gourmands alors que sa faim, enfin, commence à être soulagée!_

_Il goûte la saveur de l'humaine alors que ses forces vitales la quittent pour monter à travers sa main, son bras, et pénétrer tout son être. La fabuleuse force de cette femme entre en lui comme une forte vague._

_Oh sa défiance, sa jeunesse! Le goût en est si fort car non endommagé par les sévices habituels appliqués par les tourmenteurs genii. Sa rébellion, sa rage d'avoir été capturée!_

_D'habitude il se laisse aller à fouiller sans remords l'esprit de sa proie, mais il a trop faim. Tout ce qui importe est d'en prendre assez avant que le maître ne l'arrête._

_Il ressent sa colère, l'incrédulité de ce qui lui arrive, **«oh-ce-salaud- il-a-osé-il-a**-**OSÉ!»**, lit-il dans l'esprit lucide malgré la douleur de la jeune femme..._

_Jusqu'à la dernière minute, elle a espéré que le maître ne lui ferait pas subir cette torture, n'oserait pas lui faire cela à ELLE!_

_«- Mais tu n'es qu'une humaine, veut lui dire le wraith, qu'un appât insignifiant pour le maître cruel. Une proie de plus pour lui, un moyen d'étancher sa faim et de prolonger la vie misérable de ce wraith-ci...de survivre!»_

_- -Assez, a dit le maître._

_La fin vient bien trop vite!_

_Il a entendu l'ordre du maître, mais comme dans un brouillard, il nie cet ordre, c'est trop dur d'arracher sa main vorace au corps de sa nourriture. Alors, le choc électrique assaille sa poitrine et lui fait lâcher la plaie béante de sa proie avec regret._

_«-Assez? Non, ce n'est pas assez! ahhhh seulement ce petit morceau, rien de plus? Mais pourquoi me torturent-ils ainsi?» se dit le wraith alors que les deux gardes lui remettent son gant, le ré-enchaînent et le poussent durement, ignorant son rugissement de protestation, le reconduisant, armes chargées pointées sur lui à bout de bras tout le long des corridors qui le mènent vers la prison où il va croupir jusqu'au prochain repas._

_**Plus tard...**_

On a ramené Sara Sheppard dans sa cellule et on l'a jetée sans cérémonie sur le dur plancher. Elle sort au bout de quelques minutes de son évanouissement.

Tout son corps crie sa douleur. Lentement, elle lève la tête et voit le décor tristement familier de la prison. Elle est vivante, mais dans un état lamentable!

Avec un sanglot étouffé, elle se traîne de peine et de misère tout contre le mur froid, s'y appuie, et le médecin en elle prend conscience de son état. Elle touche légèrement la plaie encore ouverte et sanglante au milieu du haut de sa poitrine.

Mais ce n'est pas l'extérieur qui l'inquiète ou lui le plus mal, mais l'intérieur!

C'est comme si chaque respiration lui arrachait la poitrine. Son coeur palpite d'une façon désordonnée. Ses poumons lui semblent à peine capables de bien gérer l'inspiration et l'expiration. Tous ses membres, ses muscles, ses tendons, ses nerfs...enfin bref, tout son corps lui semble exténué et sans âge!

L'âge justement...elle touche d'une main tremblante son visage, sent les fines rides autour de ses yeux, son front et sa bouche légèrement plissés.

Elle avale péniblement. On dirait que le monstre n'a pas enlevé beaucoup d'années finalement, quoiqu'il l'aurait sûrement vidé de toutes ses années jusqu'à la mort s'il n'avait pas reçu l'ordre d'arrêter! Malgré tout, on dirait que Sara a courut un marathon gigantesque auquel elle n'était pas préparée du tout.

Un autre sanglot de désespoir et de tristesse s'échappe malgré elle de ses lèvres asséchées. Elle sait bien que rien n'est fini, que le pire viendra!

_Le wraith a entendu l'humaine bouger, sangloter. Elle est donc réveillée!_

_Encore une fois, il est soumis au tourment d'avoir tout près de lui sa nourriture, mais d'être incapable de ne faire rien d'autre que d'endurer la souffrance de sentir son odeur, de la savoir si proche, sans être capable d'étendre la main et de saisir ce qu'il désire. C'est tellement frustrant!_

_Il ne pense pas que ce soit même du sadisme de la part de ses tourmenteurs. Ils s'en fichent tout simplement et ne s'arrêteraient pas à réfléchir à l'effet que cette torture a sur lui!_

_Pour eux, il n'est qu'un animal. Ils ne le voient que comme l'instrument de torture dont ils se servent pour obtenir d'autres humains ce qu'ils veulent, des informations, ou bien simplement le sadisme de voir souffrir et mourir leurs ennemis qui sont pourtant leurs semblables!_

_Et l'on dit les wraith sans âme, sans pitié, sans compassion?_

_Le wraith sait bien que certains de son espèce sont plus déviants et plus cruels que d'autres. Mais si peu le sont par pur sadisme._

_Son espèce n'a d'autre choix que de se nourrir d'humains pour vivre. Il n'y a aucun autre aliment qui ne peut les sustenter pleinement, ce qui rend les wraith dépendant des humains pour leur survie, malheureusement._

_Mais les humains chassent, tuent d'autres animaux qu'ils considèrent inférieurs du seul fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas raisonner, progresser à cause d'une intelligence trop inférieure, parler, exprimer leur souffrance par des mots. _

_Quelle est la différence pourtant? Il s'agit quand même de cruauté, sachant surtout que les humains peuvent très bien survivre en se nourrissant de grains, de fruits, de légumes et d'autres sources variées de protéines._

_Qui sont donc les vrais animaux, se dit le wraith? Ce sont les humains qui sont sans coeur et sans compassion, surtout les Genii!_

_Bien des fois, ils l'ont utilisé pour tourmenter leurs prisonniers._

_Des paris ont même souvent été pris par ses gardiens, les soldats qui l'observait torturer un humain captif, pour voir jusqu'où irait la résistance du prisonnier, combien de temps il tiendrait, criant sa souffrance avant de perdre conscience ou de supplier, de mendier que le wraith s'arrête!_

_Même si ce dernier aurait eu pitié et se serait arrêté de se nourrir de l'humain, deux choses l'en auraient empêché._

_Il était bien trop rarement nourri, et il lui était impossible alors de cesser le processus d'aspirer la force vitale de l'humain qui servait à peine à lui permettre de survivre._

_Kolya était également toujours là pour ordonner à ses hommes de le frapper du bâton électrique qui le torturait à son tour, lui enlevant le peu de force vitale que le maître lui allouait pour à peine subsister. Il n'avait dès lors pas d'autre choix que d'obéir au maître!_

_L'humaine a bougé, s'est traîné vers un côté du mur opposé à celui qui sépare leurs deux cellules conjointes._

_Une fois encore, le wraith se demande pourquoi il désire parler avec sa nourriture. _

_Mais l'ennui, la curiosité le pousse à le faire, avant qu'elle ne découvre bientôt qui est vraiment son compagnon d'infortune!_

_Sa voix s'élève alors mais il en garde le ton faible et ténu, pour ne pas trahir qui il est..._

-Ils vous ont appelé docteur Sheppard, dit soudain la voix âgée de son compagnon de la cellule voisine.

Tiens, elle l'avait oublié, celui-là!

-Oui, c'est mon nom, dit-elle faiblement. Sara Sheppard. Enchantée de vous connaître...et vous êtes?

-Vous souffrez, continue la voix.

(Il n'a pas répondu à la question de Sara, à savoir quel était son nom à lui!)

-Bien un wraith vient juste de se nourrir de moi...qu'est-ce que vous croyiez! Oui, je souffre! dit-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique et dérisoire, qui la fait aussitôt tousser légèrement, ce qui résonne dans sa poitrine et lui laisse échapper un sifflement de douleur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, dit la voix.

- Et je vous souhaite de ne jamais le savoir! dit Sara avec empathie.

Elle hoquette et tousse, se raidit tout contre le mur qui la soutient.

-C'est une douleur terrible, indescriptible, reprend-t-elle. J'ai eu mon lot de souffrance et de blessures dans la vie, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose puisse faire aussi mal! Quoique la douleur morale...ça, c'est...

Le reste des mots meurent sur ses lèvres. À quoi bon parler avec cet étranger de la vive douleur de la perte d'un être aimé? De voir son fiancé se faire assassiner horriblement sous vos yeux?

-Vous êtes toujours en vie! continue la voix du vieillard.

-Oui, eh bien...je ne sais pas trop combien d'années ce foutu monstre m'a enlevé, dit Sara, mais une chose est sûre, si le garde ne l'avait pas arrêté, je ne serais plus qu'une momie sèche flottant dans cet uniforme, croyez-moi!

-Qui blâmez-vous? continue la voix désincarnée. Le wraith...ou le maître?

Une hésitation, puis elle répond à l'étrange question:

-Les deux, je dirais!

Sara commence à trouver son compagnon de misère assez bizarre.

-Il y a une différence, continue encore la voix. Le wraith, lui, doit se nourrir pour survivre...

Cette fois-ci, Sara fronce les sourcils et se lève tranquillement à l'aide de ses coudes et de ses mains. Elle se met prudemment à genoux. Tout son corps est encore si douloureux!

-Pour un wraith, poursuit la voix, la faim brûle comme un feu à l'intérieur de lui...

Cette fois-ci, les traits du visage de Sara se crispent tout entier. Elle se sert toujours du mur comme appui et se lève prudemment sur ses pieds en se glissant tout contre lui. Toujours vacillante, enfin debout, elle avance lentement vers la fenêtre séparant sa cellule de celle de son étrange voisin.

-Dites-moi, docteur Sheppard, continue la voix basse. Si vous vous trouviez vous-même en train de brûler vive...si la faim et la soif tordaient vos entrailles, est-ce que vous vous satisferiez d'une infime gorgée d'eau? Est-ce que vous ne prendriez que des miettes alors que la faim vous consumerait vivante?

Sara s'approche tranquillement de la fenêtre, jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Le prisonnier voisin s'est levé, mais est toujours dans l'ombre. Son visage est sombre et elle distingue une longue chevelure et devine que l'inconnu est grand, âgé, mais tout de même impressionnant. Mais elle ne peut toujours pas distinguer ses traits!

Un étrange et détestable pressentiment forme un noeud serré dans son ventre.

Elle agrippe légèrement les barreaux, à la fois pour solidifier son équilibre et aussi pour essayer vainement de mieux voir le prisonnier qui s'avance lentement vers elle, mais qui est toujours caché par les ombres.

-...ou est-ce que vous n'essayeriez pas d'en obtenir plus? termine son voisin de cellule.

Sara lâche soudain les barreaux.

Elle a senti le souffle chaud de l'inconnu alors qu'il vient de s'approcher de la petite fenêtre. Elle fait trois pas en arrière, soudain consciente d'un danger.

Un début de vérité s'infiltre en elle... «_**oh non...?»**_

-Hé, dites donc! Où les avez-vous entendu m'appeler docteur Sheppard? demande-t-elle soudain.

La forme s'avance lentement, bien définie maintenant dans la lumière, alors que le visage de la chose apparaît tout-à-coup pleinement à Sara.

- _**«...juste un peu avant que je commence à puiser vos forces vitales!»**_

dit le wraith qui s'est nourri d'elle il y a à peine quelques minutes!

Sa voix vibrante est tout à fait maintenant celle du prédateur, forte, multi-tons et pleine de menace!

Sara a reculé le plus loin possible dans la cellule, manquant de culbuter et trouvant salutairement contre son dos le mur du fond.

Elle en a le souffle coupé! Sa peur est bientôt chassée par sa colère contre ce monstre de Kolya, cet être cruel qui a _**osé **_la placer dans la cellule annexe à l'instrument de sa torture!

Sa fureur atteint soudain un tel point qu'elle ignore la douleur toujours présente dans son corps et se met à pousser un pur cri de rage!

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs vers le prédateur et elle s'avance jusqu'au milieu de la cellule, puis lève avec défi le menton vers lui.

Puis soudain, sans plus s'occuper de lui, elle se met à marcher rapidement de long en large, vacillant parfois, et se reprenant alors en se servant des murs pour assurer son équilibre. Ses forces revenues, elle marmonne des paroles inintelligibles, des jurons contre ses tourmenteurs Genii, surtout Kolya!, contre les wraith et tous les foutus ennemis d'Atlantis, contre le monde entier!

Elle fulmine, et au lieu de se calmer, sa rage monte encore plus, emplissant sa cellule de la sueur de sa peur, du défi, de sa fureur et encore de l'incrédulité d'être ainsi à la merci de son ravisseur.

Elle ne sait pas combien cette odeur enivre le wraith qui gronde et siffle dans la cellule d'à côté, patient maintenant, car il sait qu'il va encore la savourer plus tard!

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

-VI-

_Atlantis, salle de réunion. Pendant ce temps..._

Ladon Radim est assis à la table de conférence devant Élisabeth Weir. À leurs côtés se trouvent John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan et Rodney McKay.

Ronon Dex a préféré rester debout un peu derrière Ladon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, menaçant.

-Bien sûr, je comprends que vous le voyiez uniquement comme le monstre qui a essayé de vous prendre de force la cité d'Atlantis, dit Ladon en parlant de son ancien allié.

-Kolya a aussi tué plusieurs de nos gens, et le fiancé de Sara Sheppard. Il l'a assassiné sans remords, cruellement et inutilement, puisque la direction d'Atlantis venait de se rendre! dit Weir.

-Et il allait assassiner le docteur Weir également! rappelle Teyla Emmagan.

-Je n'étais pas à ses côtés à ce moment-là, dit Ladon en baissant la tête humblement.

Il la relève ensuite et fixe Élisabeth avec un regard le plus honnête possible:

- Je n'émettrai aucune excuse pour son comportement, ses actions et les miennes durant l'attaque et la prise d'Atlantis, continue-t-il. Nous étions des soldats sous les ordres de notre leader Cowen. Mais cet échec a fait une brèche importante dans le respect envers Kolya et le rang qu'il occupait parmi les Genii. Il l'a forcé à se retirer du cercle interne de Cowen, qu'il détestait pourtant.

-Mais _**vous**_ vous êtes organisé pour rester! dit sarcastiquement John Sheppard.

-Cowen n'avait d'autre choix que de me garder, constate Ladon. J'étais alors le seul chef scientifique!

-Et vous avez laissé Kolya en dehors du coup, dit encore John.

-C'était son choix, pas le mien! dit le nouveau chef Genii. Je dois admettre pourtant que son discours d'avant m'a séduit! Cowen et ses proches étaient si corrompus. Kolya pensait avoir la solution en les renversant. J'étais tourmenté...

- Vous remettiez votre loyauté envers Cowen en question alors? demande Élisabeth Weir.

-Oui, en effet! Mais que ce soit Cowen ou Kolya, aucun de ces deux hommes n'avaient vraiment ce qu'il fallait pour être le vrai leader des Genii et nous mener tous vers un meilleur futur.

-Alors, vous avez cru avoir ce potentiel, dit d'un ton suffisant Rodney McKay...et vous avez renversé vous-même Cowen, en ignorant Kolya!

-On peut dire ça, admet Ladon. Kolya croit que j'ai pris la place qui lui revenait à la tête des Genii.

-Pas surprenant qu'il soit furieux! fait Ronon Dex.

-Il semble pourtant y avoir des hommes qui lui sont encore loyaux dans _**votre**_ cercle d'intimes, Ladon, et qui lui ont fourni les codes! lui pointe Élisabeth, contenant sa fureur.

-Nous allons découvrir qui sont ces traîtres! affirme Ladon.

-Il me semble que c'est _**vous**_, le traître! dit Ronon Dex avec rancune.

Il est toujours derrière le dos du leader Genii.

Ce dernier se retourne avec humeur et lève la tête vers le satédien.

-Est-ce qu'il doit absolument être ici? demande-t-il en regardant à nouveau Élisabeth Weir.

Mais c'est John Sheppard qui répond.

-Le plus j'en apprends, et le plus je suis content qu'il soit ici! dit-il avec défi.

Élisabeth lève un sourcil, regarde son chef militaire, puis retourne son regard vers Ladon en confirmant d'un signe de tête qu'elle est en accord avec John Sheppard.

-Écoutez, dit Ladon en s'avançant sur son siège vers Élisabeth Weir avec un air conciliant. J'aurais pu vous mentir, vous dire n'importe quoi! Mais j'ai choisi de vous dire la vérité. Si vous troquez ma vie contre celle du docteur Sheppard, non seulement vous céderez au chantage odieux de Kolya, mais vous allez aussi planter les graines d'une guerre civile parmi les Genii...et défaire l'alliance importante qui lie nos deux peuples!

-Et alors? dit Ronon en s'adressant à ses compagnons. On le leur remet, et on les laisse se battre entre eux!

-On ne peut pas faire ça! dit McKay.

-Pourquoi pas? dit Ronon.

- Parce que! (Il semble réfléchir un moment et regarde Élisabeth et John). Euh...est-ce qu'on peut?

-Sara nous a ordonné de n'en rien faire! leur rappelle Teyla.

-Ce n'est pas à elle de décider! dit sèchement John Sheppard.

-Le colonel a raison, fait Élisabeth. À ce point, il s'agit de _**ma**_ décision! Pour le moment, on a encore le temps de découvrir où Sara Sheppard se trouve et de lancer une mission de sauvetage.

-Je me chargerai de la retrouver! dit John en levant la main.

-Rodney, continue Élisabeth. À ce sujet, vous avez fait des progrès?

-Nous avons une liste de planètes où de récentes activités Genii ont été relevées, dit McKay. Mais nous aurions une bien meilleure marge de manoeuvre si Ladon, ici présent, ( et Rodney pointe du menton le dit Ladon avec un air méprisant) serait volontaire pour nous pointer les locations les plus vraisemblables où nous pourrions retrouver les cachettes de Kolya...plus précisément celles susceptibles d'avoir une chambre de torture abritant un wraith affamé!

Élisabeth Weir regarde le leader des Genii en silence, pendant que Ronon Dex se penche sur lui avec un regard ombrageux.

Ladon hoche la tête brièvement.

-Fort bien. Je vais accéder à votre demande. Je comprends votre hâte d'en finir et de délivrer le docteur Sheppard.

Tout le monde se lève et quitte la salle de réunion. Ladon Radim accompagne Élisabeth et Rodney dans le laboratoire de ce dernier pour les aider à localiser les planètes qui pourraient abriter le renégat et sa prisonnière.

_Planète PX-1036. Prison Genii, pendant ce temps..._

Sara Sheppard, ayant retrouvé quelque peu ses forces, fait les cent pas entre les quatre murs de sa cellule, sous le regard intense du wraith. Sa colère aurait dû se calmer depuis longtemps, mais c'est l'opposé qui se produit. Si la rage produisait de la vapeur, il lui en sortirait par le nez, les oreilles, les yeux et la bouche!

Une sorte de fièvre l'a saisi, et ignorant le prédateur qui l'observe en attendant son heure dans son coin sombre, elle essaie à travers ses éclats de rage de rationaliser et de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette affreuse situation. Mais pour le moment, elle n'en voit aucun!

Sûrement que ses amis vont finir par localiser l'endroit où elle est détenue? Sûrement qu'àl'heure actuelle, Ladon Radim a été appelé à l'aide et qu'il va aider son frère

et ses compagnons à la retrouver?

Mais combien de temps cela leur prendra-t-il? fulmine-t-elle. Rodney a beau être un génie et John un moteur-dynamo qui marche à cent à l'heure, il reste que plus le temps passe et plus elle sera soumise aux «ponctions de force vitale» du wraith et plus elle courra de chance d'y laisser complètement sa peau avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Ils ne retrouveront finalement plus qu'une momie desséchée dans un uniforme trop vide!

-Votre colère ne servira qu'à vous vider de vos forces...il est inutile de marcher ainsi de long en large, dit la chose dans l'autre cellule.

Elle l'avait presque oublié, celui-là!

-Ah oui? fait Sara en arrêtant à peine et en lançant vers le prédateur le regard de

deux yeux brûlant de rage. Alors c'est tant mieux, cela vous en fera moins pour le prochain repas! crache-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Et complètement outrée que le prédateur ait osé lui donner ce «conseil», elle se met soudain à délirer. Du moins, c'est ce que croit le wraith en entendant la mélopée et les paroles sans queue ni tête qui accompagnent celle-ci:

_**«**__This ain't a song for the broken-hearted...  
>No silent prayer for faith departed...<br>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd...  
>You're gonna hear my voice,<br>When I shout it out loud!__**»**__ * (ce n'est pas une chanson pour les coeurs brisés..._

_ni aucune prière silencieuse de foi non plus..._

_..et je ne serai pas juste un visage inconnu dans la foule..._

_tu vas entendre ma voix quand je crierai à haute voix!)_

Sara Sheppard s'est mise à faire la seule chose qui peut chasser sa peur, son angoisse.

Elle chante.

Elle parcourt de long en large sa cellule à grand pas et chante sa fureur, son défi, sa rébellion:

_**«**__It's my life,  
>It's now or never...<br>I ain't gonna live forever!  
>I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)...<br>My heart is like an open highway,  
>Like Frankie said:<br>I did it my way  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive...<em>  
><em>It's my life!<em>_**»**_** * **_(c'est ma vie...c'est maintenant ou jamais! Je ne vais pas vivre pour __  
>toujours...je veux juste vivre tant que je suis vivante (c'est ma vie!)...<em>

_Mon coeur est comme une autoroute ouverte...comme Frankie a dit:_

_J'ai fait ma propre voie! Je veux juste vivre tant que je suis vivante..._

_C'est ma vie!)_

Oh, elle chante, se dit le wraith.

Il reconnaît un trait de la culture de la plupart des humains.

Il a souvent assisté en silence à des festivités, des cérémonies quelconques des peuples qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer et à réunir comme du bétail pour leur réserve alimentaire, alors qu'ils se tenaient tous à couvert avant le moment favorable pour attaquer.

Certains aiment réciter des paroles sans trop de sens sur une mélodie produite par des instruments de musique, ou simplement par des intonations de leur voix qu'ils appellent: «un chant».

Le wraith est perplexe. Est-ce que l'humaine a perdu la raison?

Les autres humains prisonniers de Kolya, en attendant de connaître leur triste de sort de servir de nourriture au wraith soit pleuraient, suppliaient ou gémissaient de désespoir.

Ils étaient d'un ennui!

Mais celle-ci est différente. Elle chante!

Eh bien! Si cela peut l'aider à tenir jusqu'à son prochain repas...

**«** _This is for the ones who stood their ground,  
>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down.<br>Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake,  
>Luck ain't even lucky...<br>Got to make your own breaks..._

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out,  
>Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down»<em>

_(C'est pour tous ceux qui ont su se tenir debout..._

_Pour Tommy et Gina qui n'ont jamais cédé..._

_Demain sera plus dur...ne fais pas d'erreur... La chance n'est même plus chanceuse...Il faudra faire ta propre chance..._

_Vaut mieux se tenir prêt quand elle t'appellera..._

_Ne plies pas, ne casses pas, bébé...ne cède surtout pas!)_

Des paroles qui parlent de défi, de tenir bon, de défier la chance.

Insignifiant dans la situation actuelle, se dit le wraith en haussant les épaules.

Il décide de la faire revenir à leur réalité commune:

- Vous réalisez qu'il nous torture tous les deux? demande-t-il alors que la jeune femme fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Chacun de notre côté, nous souffrons!

Elle cesse de chanter et se retourne en bloc vers lui, s'arrêtant net:

- Ah bon? dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Et que vous a-t-il donc fait à vous?

- Il m'a affamé! Et il m'a arrêté de me nourrir!

- Vraiment! Et en quoi est-ce une torture? continue la voix pleine de mauvaise foi et de rage de Sara.

- Avez-vous déjà connu ce qu'est la famine, Sara Sheppard? Les quelques années que je vous ai pris sont à peine suffisantes pour me garder en vie! La force vitale que j'en ai tiré est déjà en train de s'évanouir. Tous les deux à notre façon, nous souffrons!

Elle arrête complètement en face de la fenêtre qui sépare les deux cellules.

- Je me fous complètement de ce que vous endurez! crie Sara en furie, et elle se remet à chanter:

_**«**__It's my life,  
>It's now or never...<br>I ain't gonna live forever!  
>I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life!)...<em>

- Vous vous agitez, me maudissez pour les quelques années que je vous ai pris, dit le wraith, la colère teintant maintenant sa voix...alors que je reste ici, maudissant le fait

qu'on m'a interdit de tout prendre!

Les pas de Sara Sheppard s'accélèrent et à chaque passage, elle tourne brusquement. Sa voix s'élève maintenant, claire, haut perchée, remplie de colère impuissante:

…_**.«**__My heart is like an open highway,  
>Like Frankie said:<br>I did it my way  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive...<em>  
><em>It's my life!<em>_**»**_

Les mots que vient pourtant de dire le wraith prennent enfin tout leur sens, et elle arrête brusquement sa chanson et son va-et-vient et se dirige tout droit vers la petite fenêtre, agrippe les barreaux et rive ses yeux pleins de fureur dans les prunelles ambres du fauve:

- Ça va peut-être vous surprendre, dit-elle d'une voix mordante, teintée de sarcasme, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à converser. Alors, _**sale bête**_, pourquoi ne pas me faire la faveur de...VOUS...LA...FERMER!

Elle a martelé et crié les derniers mots.

Le wraith siffle de rage et plonge soudain sa main avec force vers les barreaux, mais ne réussit qu'à faire résonner le métal contre le métal, et un grand «clunnng!» leur rappelle à tous deux où ils sont, et surtout quelle est leur position! Sara ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter. Pour le moment, les solides barreaux et le gant de fer du wraith l'ont empêché de la saisir, mais il en sera tout autrement plus tard!

- Vous vivez vos dernières heures, _humaine! _Si vous souhaitez les passer en silence, alors...qu'il en soit ainsi! profère le prédateur d'un ton sinistre.

Sara fixe les prunelles brillantes du wraith et les crocs de requin qu'il lui montre en étirant délibérément ses lèvres minces d'une façon menaçante.

Mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter, et alors qu'il fait le geste de se retourner pour regagner l'ombre et la laisser enfin en paix, elle se remet à parcourir rapidement sa cellule de long en large en commentant:

-Oh non! Je vais sortir d'ici, moi, vous entendez? J'ai une vie à vivre, _**moi! **_Et encore de bien belles années devant moi!

Vous êtes sûre de cela? dit le wraith qui, intrigué par la fougue de la jeune femme, est resté près de la fenêtre. _Tant d'espoir et de défiance!_

Sara s'est finalement arrêté, le souffle court, et elle se laisse glisser contre le mur d'en face, soudain épuisée.

-Oui, répond-elle. J'ai un frère et des amis, et ils vont venir pour moi! Ils vont venir me chercher...vous verrez!

Le wraith la fixe pour un moment avant de conclure:

-J'espère pour vous que vous continuerez à croire en eux au moment où je me nourrirai à nouveau de vos forces vitales!

Il regarde encore le visage soudain effrayé de l'humaine, puis se retourne et regagne la pénombre.

Sara réprime un sanglot nauséeux et reste affalée sur le sol.

Pendant un instant, elle a failli se faire toute humble et suppliante, mendier la pitié du wraith. Mais juste pendant un très bref instant!

De ce qu'ils savent sur cette espèce, les wraith ne connaissent ni pitié ni compassion, alors inutile de supplier pour sa vie.

Et puis rien qu'à voir l'air sauvage et surtout affamé du monstre, elle sait bien que c'est la mort qui l'attend bientôt! Elle n'a qu'un tout petit espoir:

…_..fasse que le ciel permette à John et son équipe de la trouver bien vite et de lui épargner de connaître encore cette douleur atroce! _se dit-elle.

Puis, effaçant d'un trait le désespoir et la peur de son esprit, elle continue son chant avec une voix forte, pour cacher son angoisse:

_**«**__It's my life,  
>It's now or never...<br>I ain't gonna live forever!  
>I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)... * <em>

**(***: La chanson est : «It's my life», de Bon Jovi).

(à suivre)

Note de l'auteur:

J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant, vous aimez mon histoire!

Évidemment, cela ressemble beaucoup à l'épisode «Common Ground», à la rencontre entre le wraith surnommé plus tard Todd avec John Sheppard, mais j'ai voulu changer ce rôle et attribuer à sa soeur Sara de rencontrer ainsi le personnage fantastique de Todd...vous verrez plus tard où tout cela va mener!

Alors, soyez patients et suivez-moi dans les méandres de ma folle imagination!

Comme toujours, vos commentaires, suggestions sont les bienvenues! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

VII -

_Atlantis, salle de contrôle. Élisabeth Weir parle avec le Docteur Carson Becket..._

-Élisabeth, tout ce que je dis, dit le bon docteur, c'est que si vous décidez en faveur d'échanger Sara Sheppard contre Ladon Radim, ce serait vraiment mieux de le faire avant la prochaine «ponction»! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de sessions de la sorte un être humain, même fort, peut endurer!

-Est-ce possible qu'elle puisse complètement s'en remettre? demande Élisabeth.

-On en sait encore tellement peu sur le processus de se nourrir des wraith, fait Becket. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu'à chaque fois qu'il se nourrit, les chances de survie de Sara diminuent sévèrement!

Élisabeth hoche la tête, pensive.

À ce moment arrivent Rodney Mckay suivi de Ladon Radim.

-Docteur Weir! On a quelque chose, dit Rodney visiblement encouragé. Nous avons passé ensemble au peigne fin la base de données sur les planètes. Entre notre liste et celle de Ladon, il y a juste une location potentielle qui aurait du sens!

-Alors, allez-y! dit Élisabeth.

-Tout de suite! répond McKay.

Lui et Carson quittent, se dépêchant d'aller rejoindre John qui est déjà en train de monter une équipe de sauvetage. Ladon Radim regarde Élisabeth et hoche la tête, soulagé.

_Très loin d'Atlantis, dans une cellule genii..._

Sara s'est finalement endormie...non sans avoir lutté et chantonné, mais comme un simple bourdonnement à la fin, heureuse de s'apercevoir que cela a agacé et chassé le wraith qui a regagné le fond de sa cellule.

Ces créatures n'apprécient vraiment pas l'art de la chanson!

Elle se sent si seule!

Quand la colère lui tenait compagnie tout à l'heure, elle ne pensait pas au temps qui passe et la rapproche de plus en plus de l'échéance que Kolya a donné à Élisabeth et ses compagnons.

Peur, désespoir, luttent avec sa foi en eux, et son irréductible sens de l'optimisme...que John, son frère, appelle parfois sa «folie»!

Mais ne se voit-il pas, lui, avec ses actions souvent téméraires et totalement cinglées?

Il a une chance de tous les diables de ne pas être mort à l'heure actuelle après toutes les missions où il a pris des risques complètement insensés! se dit Sara.

Un serrement de coeur la saisit soudain. Toute sa tendresse pour ce frère à la fois aimé mais parfois détesté revient en une vague douloureuse...

_(Un peu d'histoire au sujet de Sara et John Sheppard):_

Il y a un an qu'elle a été transférée sur Atlantis, et il s'en est passé des choses en un an!

C'est à la demande d'Élisabeth Weir qu'elle est venue dans la cité, enchantée de pouvoir y travailler. Bien sûr, son frère John Sheppard, le chef militaire d'Atlantis, a bien tenté de protester et de faire valoir à sa supérieure son point de vue.

«Ingérence et conflit éthique» était-il inscrit sur la première communication écrite qui lui est parvenue...vu bien sûr que le docteur Sara Sheppard est sa soeur et serait sous son commandement direct!

Mais heureusement, Élisabeth Weir a tout de même accepté le transfert.

Sara a trois doctorats: astro-physique, médecine, anthropologie. De plus, elle a fait son entraînement militaire de base. Élisabeth a été très impressionnée par son CV.

Elle va pouvoir aider Rodney McKay, même si celui-ci prétend pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, angoissé par la compétition!

Et seconder Carson Becket, leur médecin-chef, harassé par le travail et ne prenant pas assez de congés. Carson est bien d'accord pour avoir le coup de main de Sara qui est tant qu'à lui plus que la bienvenue!

Le côté formation anthropologique de la jeune femme a séduit également Élisabeth...des recherches sur les peuples que les équipes d'Atlantis rencontrent dans d'autres mondes sur les planètes de la galaxie de Pégase, seront bien utiles!

En plus, sa formation militaire, quoique que très basique, lui permettra de se mettre au travail tout de suite, de faire partie de l'équipe des mission actives.

Pour contourner les objections de son frère, Élisabeth lui a affirmé qu'elle serait la seule chef directe de Sara Sheppard pour ce qui regarde les ordres en général, sauf bien sûr lors des missions hors monde où elle sera directement sous les ordres du colonel.

Ce que la jeune femme a gracieusement accepté, cachant sa réticence de devoir alors obéir à son frère aîné.

Car c'est bien là le noeud du problème!

Il y a compétition depuis l'enfance entre le rebelle John Sheppard dans le début trentaine, le mouton noir de la famille, et sa jeune soeur, le petit génie de la famille!

Sara est plus jeune de quelques cinq ans. Ils ne sont que deux enfants dans une famille très aisée, voire même aristocratique de la Nouvelle-Angleterre.

Le père de John est un important sénateur très respectable et très occupé, et sa mère une femme plutôt effacée, plutôt centrée sur son cercle d'amies de la haute classe de la société, de ses fêtes nombreuses données en faveur d'oeuvres caritatives et soucieuse des qu'en-dira-t-on!

Les parents des enfants Sheppard sont fiers comme des paons quand il s'agit de leur fille chérie, la petite merveille de la famille, qui a toujours tout réussi, grâce à un QI élevé il faut le dire.

Sara a toujours voulu parfaire son CV pour quitter le douillet mais contraignant nid familial, pour voler enfin de ses propres ailes et mener une vie pleine de succès et d'aventures!

Mais John, lui, a déçu ses parents et surtout son père.

Il n'a en effet jamais désiré suivre les traces du paternel en politique, et ne rêve que de voler!

Il finit par passer pourtant avec brio son service militaire et son brevet de pilote d'hélicoptère de l'armée de l'air, malgré plusieurs renvois de quelques académies militaires.

Son dossier militaire est aussi jalonné de rébellion et de plusieurs actes de désobéissance aux ordres qui lui auraient d'habitude valu la cour martiale et le renvoi immédiat de l'armée, s'il n'était pas béni des dieux et aimé tout de même de ses supérieurs, qui ont tous reconnu sa bravoure et son courage ainsi que son sens du leadership!

Bien des fois certains haut gradés, dont le colonel O'Neil, lui ont sauvé la peau des fesses de justesse!

Jake et Sandra Sheppard ont toujours ouvertement préféré leur fille à leur fils.

Bien que consciente de ce fait, Sara n'a rien pu y faire, bien qu'ayant mollement parfois pris la défense de ce frère aîné particulier avec qui elle se disputait trop souvent.

Il l'agaçait à la fin, avec son air de tout savoir, sa sévérité et ses critiques excessives à son égard, son mépris moqueur vis-à-vis ce qu'il appelait son imprudente folie!

Jusqu'à ce que Sara soit transférée sur Atlantis, le frère et la soeur, rendus à l'âge adulte, se sont tenus le plus possible prudemment éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Et bien que John ait accepté à contrecoeur finalement de la voir faire partie de son équipe, Sara ayant accepté elle aussi de faire ses propres concessions à ce sujet, il reste entre eux une relation curieuse d'amour-haine que chacun des autres membres de la base peut sentir à l'occasion!

Finalement, à part quelques petits affrontements occasionnels entre le frère et la soeur, la vis sur Atlantis s'était bien déroulé pour Sara Sheppard...jusqu'à présent!

_Le passé se bouscule dans la tête de la jeune femme qui essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui arrivera dans quelques heures. Dormir...oui, sombrer dans l'oubli procuré par la torpeur de la somnolence!_

_**Sur Atlantis, pendant ce temps...**_

_Une équipe de marines, prête et vérifiant leurs armes, se tient en ligne sur le plancher devant la passerelle menant à la porte des étoiles. Rodney McKay se promène rapidement de long en large devant eux._

-Ok les gars. On va faire ça bien simplement et vitement! Nous entrons, on récupère Sara Sheppard, et puis on sort! Restez alertes...et restez en vie!

Derrière Rodney, John Sheppard, Carson Becket, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex se regardent les uns les autres, un peu perplexes. Avec un regard de dérision, Sheppard fixe McKay:

-C'était quoi, ça? dit-il, ironique.

-Euh...un discours pour encourager nos troupes? fait Rodney, le visage incertain.

-Et c'était très bien dit, Rodney! fait Teyla en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en jetant un regard acéré vers John qui se tient coi subitement, ravalant la remarque acerbe qu'il était sur le point de laisser aller.

-Restez juste derrière moi! dit Ronon, prenant la tête avec une allure décidée.

-Ok, dit Carson Becket qui est le second à passer la porte avant McKay et le petit bataillon de marines, précédé de Ronon. Teyla ferme le groupe.

Resté derrière, John regarde Élisabeth Weir qui le fixe pensivement sur le balcon surplombant la passerelle de la porte des étoiles.

-Ramenez là nous, John! dit la leader de la cité.

John Sheppard lève son pouce en l'air dans sa direction et s'engage le dernier dans la piscine bleue et tranquille du vortex.

_Planète PX-1036, prison genii..._

_Sara Sheppard a été amenée dans le centre de la grande pièce de torture. Pieds et poings liés encore une fois, le bandeau reposant lâchement dans son cou en attendant de couvrir sa bouche... «ses cris de souffrance», se dit-elle._

_La silhouette tranquille et imposante d'un homme vêtu du long manteau beige des hauts-gradés Genii entre dans la pièce et s'avance devant la jeune prisonnière...Kolya._

Sara a d'abord un mouvement de haine qui la projette contre ses liens, comme si elle pouvait encore se lever et aller frapper l'être immonde devant elle. Mais se rappelant sa condition et notant le mince demi-sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de l'ennemi juré, ses traits reprennent une façade de marbre et elle se contente d'observer son approche avec dédain.

-Je croyais que cela n'avait rien de personnel! dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

-La vérité est que j'aurais choisi en premier lieu le docteur McKay, dit Kolya tout aussi calmement, ayant repris un visage froid et calculateur. Mais l'entendre se plaindre continuellement...non merci!

-Ils ne vont jamais accepter l'échange, Kolya...vous perdez votre temps! Ce n'est pas notre façon de faire parmi mon peuple. On ne cède**_ jamais _**au chantage! Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite?

Elle a failli flancher au mot «finir», car cela serait son arrêt de mort!

Mais n'est-elle pas morte à partir du moment où elle a été capturée par les crochets de ces harpons? ...et lorsqu'on l'a amenée ici dans cette prison pour la livrer en pâture au wraith?

Est-ce que personne ici, ni sur Atlantis, ne doute vraiment qu'on va la laisser partir et retourner saine et sauve vers les siens? Elle n'a qu'à se rappeler le violent coup de feu qui a arraché la moitié du crâne de Aiden Ford, qui a à jamais changé sa vie!

Kolya ne la laissera jamais partir vivante d'ici. Alors, autant accepter son sort!

-Je pense que vous sous-estimez la nature sympathique et compatissante du docteur Weir, dit Kolya. Mais surtout, l'amour que vous porte votre _cher grand frère!_

Il a dit les trois derniers mots avec un sarcasme moqueur.

-C'est vous qui sous-estimez Élisabeth! Quant à mon frère, c'est le chef militaire d'Atlantis! Lien familial ou non, il va faire ce qu'il a à faire...mais croyez-moi, un jour, il vous le fera payer très cher! termine-t-elle avec un regard intense de rage.

Kolya ne se laisse pas démonter.

-Vous préféreriez que je prenne Atlantis par la force peut-être?

C'est au tour de Sara de pousser un ricanement hystérique et de hocher la tête avec dérision.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez? Une demi-douzaine d'hommes et un vieux wraith affamé? Ouais, allez-y donc...ça risque d'être amusant!

-D'une façon ou d'une autre, Ladon sera mien! dit froidement Kolya. Le protéger de la part d'Atlantis est une perte de temps...et causera votre mort!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donc fait? demande Sara, plus curieuse qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.

-J'étais celui qui avais planifié de renverser Cowen et son gouvernement corrompu. Mais Ladon a divulgué mes plans, me forçant à m'enfuir et à me mettre à couvert. Puis il a monté sa propre troupe de supporteurs et ils ont renversé Cowen et prit la tête du gouvernement. Ladon a donc pris ce qui me revenait de plein droit!

Kolya en a soudain assez de discuter. Il lève la tête et fait un geste vers le garde le plus près.

-Amenez le wraith! dit-il, rabaissant son regard vers Sara Sheppard.

Celle-ci a tressailli légèrement, mais avec courage, a repris son masque impassible.

Ne pas laisser voir sa peur à l'ennemi...surtout pas ce salaud!

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

_Un vieil édifice qui sert de toute évidence d'entrepôt magasinier, sur une planète lointaine sur laquelle les Genii rebelles ont établi un camp de base..._

_L'équipe d'Atlantis est alignée tout contre le mur extérieur, armes au poing, leur vigilance en alerte, marchant lentement et prudemment, à l'affût._

_La porte d'entrée, légèrement déglinguée, n'est pas gardée. Deux des marines donnent chacun un coup de pied qui fait ouvrir la porte à la volée. Un regard à l'intérieur...personne!_

_Mais soudain, des bruits de pas au loin._

_Sheppard, qui se tient en avant avec Ronon, dégoupille soudain une grenade de gaz et la lance à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Elle atterrit au loin, explosant soudain, répandant son nuage de gaz paralysant. Des bruits de cris, puis de toux._

_Mettant leur masque, les membres du petit commando avancent prudemment, armes serrées tout contre eux, pour ne découvrir que deux gardes Genii évanouis._

_Alors que la fumée se dissipe, les atlantes avancent, armes toujours pointées en avant...toujours personne en vue!_

_Ils tournent un coin et tombent dans une pièce haute et large, un entrepôt de toute évidence abandonné. Un vieux garde Genii pointe son arme, mais inutilement! Ronon Dex se charge de le neutraliser avec son pistolet paralysant._

_Teyla et Carson Becket se penchent...l'homme n'est pas blessé, juste inconscient tout comme les deux autres à l'entrée._

_-Ce ne sont que les gardiens, et ils ont l'air plutôt âgés! dit Carson._

_Pendant ce temps, Sheppard et McKay fouillent de nombreuses boîtes qui contiennent apparemment des armes et du matériel militaire._

_-Bien mal gardé pour un entrepôt d'armes! commente John Sheppard._

_-Attendez, dit Rodney en examinant le canon d'un pistolet. Il s'agit d'armes désuètes, encore fonctionnelles il me semble! Mais ce n'est pas ce que les Genii utilisent de nos jours. Il semble que quelqu'un ne veut pas s'en débarrasser au cas où! On sait que les Genii font du commerce avec des peuples moins évolués et cela doit servir comme monnaie d'échange...mais apparemment, ils ne se donnent plus la peine de mettre beaucoup d'hommes pour assurer la sécurité de cet entrepôt!_

_Sheppard finit par décider de visiter les autres pièces de l'entrepôt. Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui dit qu'il se sont trompés d'endroit. Malgré tout, il prend quatre hommes ainsi que Teyla avec lui et ils vont explorer les pièces de l'aile gauche. Ronon prend le reste des hommes et ils partent vérifier l'aile droite. _

_-Je reste ici, dit McKay. Je vais encore fouiller ces boîtes, au cas où certaines de leurs fournitures pourraient nous servir!_

_Un peu plus tard, il est en train d'examiner une caisse, quand il entend un bruit tout près. Alarmé, il referme le couvercle de la caisse et pointe son arme devant lui en se retournant. Un autre bruit, plus violent, fait sursauter le savant qui, soudain paniqué, se met à tirer frénétiquement avec son P90._

_Alertés, Teyla et quelques marines se dirigent vers lui en courant._

_Ils trouvent Rodney qui a cessé de tirer le feu nourri de son arme et regarde à terre quelque chose à ses pieds._

_-Oh ...euh... ( il lève un pouce vers eux pour signifier que tout est maintenant ok)._

_-Rodney? fait Teyla en s'approchant lentement de lui. Tout va bien?_

_-J'ai entendu du bruit, dit le savant canadien. J'ai cru voir quelque chose du coin de l'oeil et euh...j'ai...j'ai réagi!_

_Sheppard, Ronon et les autres rejoignent le petit groupe qui est accouru._

_-Qu'y a t-il? demande Sheppard._

_-C'est...euh...une souris! avoue McKay d'un air contrit. Mais une vraie grosse, vous savez? …plus un rat, si vous voulez mon avis...un gros rat enragé!_

_Les autres se regardent, perplexes, et Sheppard pousse un soupir exaspéré._

_-C'est pas le bon endroit, n'est-ce-pas? dit Carson, verbalisant ce que tout le monde pense._

_-J'crois pas! fait Ronon._

_-Sara n'est pas ici, dit John finalement, baissant la tête et soupirant._

_Teyla lui touche l'épaule pour l'encourager._

_-On va la trouver, John! dit-elle d'une voix convaincante._

_-...et on vient juste de perdre deux heures et demie! maugrée McKay._

_John le regarde, ses yeux furieux._

_-Bon...allons-nous en d'ici! dit-il écoeuré._

…_.et une souris!, continue McKay, qui semble être le seul à apprécier son trait d'humour tardif._

_**Atlantis, dans un des nombreux corridors de la cité. Élisabeth Weir confronte Ladon Radim...**_

-Vos informations étaient fausses! dit la leader d'Atlantis, les bras croisés et les yeux froids, la voix accusatrice.

-Alors, la seule façon pour moi de vous aider est que vous me laissiez repartir chez les miens et mobiliser les ressources de nos forces militaires, réplique le leader Genii.

-Vous pouvez les contacter d'ici! fait Élisabeth, les bras toujours croisés.

-Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas la vraie raison pour laquelle vous me gardez ici? dit Ladon.

-Vous êtes un chef d'état. C'était le souhait de Sara Sheppard de ne pas céder au

chantage de Kolya, de vous remettre entre ses mains! Et c'est également la politique de mon monde de ne jamais céder aux terroristes. Ce _**sont **_les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes encore ici, Mr. Radim! Parce que croyiez-moi, si c'était simplement mon choix personnel...

-Je vous comprends.

-Bien!

Ladon la ramène à leur principale préoccupation:

- Qu'allons nous faire?

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant la...

La voix d'Élisabeth Weir se tait. Elle ne peut se résoudre à dire _«la prochaine_ _ponction»._

-Je veux que vous vérifiez encore votre liste de planètes, poursuit-elle. Voyiez s'il y a quelque chose que vous...

Elle est interrompue par le son d'une adresse composée de la porte des étoiles.

-Activation non programmée de la porte! annonce la voix claire d'un technicien.

Élisabeth marche vers la salle de contrôle, suivie de Ladon. Tout deux devinent qui veut leur parler.

-On dirait une autre transmission vidéo de la même source que la première fois, avise le technicien.

-Ouvrez un canal! ordonne Élisabeth.

Elle marche vers le devant de l'écran. Le visage de Kolya ne tarde pas à apparaître.

-Docteur Weir...tel que promis! dit-il.

-Où est Sara Sheppard?

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne voulez pas perdre de temps! Et moi non plus.

Il marche à travers la pièce, suivi de la caméra.

Sara apparaît enfin, toujours assise sur la même chaise où elle est attachée et bâillonnée. Le wraith est déjà près d'elle, légèrement derrière sa chaise, retenu par deux gardes et ses contentions. L'un des gardes défait le gant de métal qui retient la main du prédateur.

Une fois libre, ce dernier étire ses longs doigts minces, exposant à la vue de tous sa paume dont la fente est ouverte, palpitante et encore sanglante de la première ponction.

Le wraith commence à grogner d'anticipation au repas qui va bientôt lui être servi.

Élisabeth et Ladon fixent tous les deux l'écran, alors que la caméra fait un zoom malveillant sur le visage du wraith rugissant, cachant Sara à leur vue.

Puis la caméra revient sur le visage de marbre de la jeune femme, mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de fureur contenue. Sa poitrine s'élève et s'abaisse toutefois trop rapidement!

Minutieusement, elle hoche encore plusieurs fois la tête pour leur signifier de ne pas céder!

Étonné, le wraith la regarde, quelque peu surpris de ne pas voir de peur dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de la fureur et du défi...et une calme résignation qui confirme aux gens de son peuple qu'ils doivent faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, et ne pas céder au chantage!

Une pointe d'admiration brille soudain dans les yeux du fauve, mais qu'importe, il doit se nourrir...telle est sa nature!

-Allez-vous me remettre Ladon Radim en échange du docteur Sheppard? dit Kolya, avec un calme inhumain.

Élisabeth continue de fixer l'écran, cachant l'horreur qu'elle ressent.

Derrière Kolya, Sara hoche négativement la tête une dernière fois.

-Docteur Weir...? s'impatiente Kolya.

-Non, fait Élisabeth d'un ton ferme.

Sara, avec fatalisme, hoche la tête affirmativement pour approuver Élisabeth.

-Je ne peux qu'en conclure que vous doutez de ma sincérité! fait le renégat Genii avec une moue de déplaisir.

Il se tourne vers ses gardes et hoche la tête. Ils relâchent le wraith. Celui-ci se retourne, exultant et levant sa main qu'il maintient en haut de la poitrine de Sara pour un moment.

Il semble hésiter...Sara lève la tête, se demandant pourquoi il retient sa main?

Mais alors le wraith la projette comme l'arme qu'elle est contre sa poitrine!

Le coup est tellement soudain et puissant, que l'air des poumons de la jeune femme sort en une forte et large bouffée douloureuse, suivie d'un cri étouffé par le bâillon.

Soit Kolya est moins cruel qu'il n'y paraît, ou bien il veut en quelque sorte «ménager» les atlantes qui regardent, impuissants, l'une des leurs se faire torturer...voilà la raison de ce bâillon.

Sara pencherait pour la deuxième affirmation, mais en ce moment, elle rejette sa tête en arrière et tout son corps est en choc! Elle sent les années littéralement s'arracher de son corps de plus en plus faible alors que le wraith rugit, affamé, savourant enfin sa ration.

Sur l'écran, Élisabeth et Ladon observent avec effroi la jeune femme qui commence à convulser, mais c'est alors que le chef Genii se tourne vers les gardes.

-Assez, dit-il.

Un autre choc électrique dans le dos du wraith, mais celui-ci maintient encore sa main sur la poitrine de Sara Sheppard, incapable de s'arrêter de se nourrir.

Les deux gardes se saisissent alors de ses deux bras et le repoussent vers l'arrière. Avec un cri de fureur, la main nourricière se détache avec un bruit écoeurant de la plaie ouverte et le wraith est ramené vers sa cellule.

Sara hoquette, cherchant son air à travers le bâillon.

Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux longs et foncés sont striés de longues mèches grises et blanches, surtout aux tempes. Les rides autour de ses yeux brûlants de fièvre sont profondes et des plis sévères parcourent son front.

Une fois que le bâillon est enlevé, on peut voir quelques rides commencer à orner les coins de sa bouche. Elle réussit pourtant à amasser un peu de salive et la projette faiblement devant elle.

Malheureusement, Kolya est hors de portée! Il ricane méchamment, alors que Sara lui lance un regard meurtrier.

La caméra revient sur Kolya.

-Trois heures, dit-il simplement.

La transmission est déjà terminée.

Élisabeth Weir fixe encore l'écran comme si l'image de Sara Sheppard tourmentée était

toujours retransmise. Des larmes silencieuses coulent de ses yeux.

Derrière elle, Ladon Radim se racle la gorge, embarrassé.

_Cellules Genii. Deux gardes ont traîné Sara Sheppard, trop faible pour marcher. Le son de ses bottes raclant le sol a alerté le wraith qui a pourtant déjà senti l'odeur des humains les précéder..._

Les Genii tirent sans cérémonie la jeune femme qui laisse aller un grognement de douleur alors qu'elle tombe sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Elle se traîne péniblement vers le mur où se trouve la petite fenêtre séparant sa cellule de celle du wraith.

Elle se colle tout contre le mur, réussissant difficilement à s'assoir. Elle ne veut surtout pas voir la chose qui lui a aspiré encore une fois un bon dix ans de sa vie! Il lui suffit d'entrouvrir les yeux pour voir devant son visage les longues mèches gris-blanc de ses cheveux autrefois d'un acajou foncé...

….et si ce n'était pas assez, elle les perd maintenant par petites poignées!

Elle passe une main sur son visage, y découvre encore plus de rides et une peau asséchée.

Les paumes de ses mains sont comme du papier parcheminé! Tous ses os crient leur rhumatisme, le sang martèle un air de musique militaire dans sa tête...et pour terminer, son coeur bat la chamade, semblant de temps à autre manquer un battement.

-Sara Sheppard, dit la voix grave de la chose en haut du mur, par la petite fenêtre.

Il est surpris d'entendre d'abord son rire moqueur, puis elle se met à tousser violemment...sa toux se calme enfin.

-Vous venez juste de m'aspirer encore une bonne partie de ma vie, et vous vous attendez _**vraiment**_ à ce que je vous fasse la conversation? demande-t-elle, hilare.

Le wraith pousse un soupir. Sara jurerait qu'il semble désolé!

Elle s'enroule comme un foetus sur le sol, se servant de sa veste d'uniforme comme oreiller.

-Foutez-moi donc la paix! Il faut que je dorme un peu.

Le wraith attend quelques secondes.

De où il est, il ne peut la voir. Il entend finalement sa respiration régulière, (non...pas tellement régulière finalement, étant donné les sifflements et les toux passagères qui la secouent!) et devine qu'elle s'est endormie.

Il se retire alors dans le fond de sa cellule, là où la pénombre lui permet de méditer.

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 8

VIII -

Cellule Genii...

Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle s'est réveillée.

Le wraith peut l'entendre aux mouvements qu'elle fait en étirant prudemment ses membres endoloris. Elle gémit un peu de douleur, mais il l'entend commencer à prendre des respirations plus profondes et mesurées. Elle rassemble les forces qu'il lui reste.

Puis, la voix s'élève, répétant la chanson insolente qui semble l'empêcher pourtant de s'effondrer:

_**«**__It's my life,  
>It's now or never...<br>I ain't gonna live forever!  
>I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)...<em>

_**«**_ _My heart is like an open highway,  
>Like Frankie said:<br>I did it my way  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive...<em>  
><em>It's my life!<em>_**»**_

Mais elle est plus faible, et la voix ne devient qu'un bruit de fond en sourdine puis s'éteint, pathétique, la chanson se terminant par un petit soupir épuisé.

Il approche de la petite fenêtre et se penche, incapable encore de la voir...mais il sait qu'elle a senti sa présence!

-Où sont vos amis? Dit-il.

Pas qu'il veuille la narguer, mais il se demande si ce bel espoir plein de fougue dont elle a fait montre avant est encore présent en elle?

-Ils vont venir! dit-elle d'une voix faible, mais où pointe encore l'espoir.

-Vous le croyez toujours, dit le wraith.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Oui...ils ont juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me trouver, c'est tout!

-Personne n'a jamais quitté cet endroit vivant, fait la voix sinistre.

-Oui eh bien moi, je vais le faire!

_-Petite humaine_...dit le wraith.

Cela sonne avec condescendance, comme s'il la trouvait pathétique!

Sara veut faire un commentaire cinglant, mais elle note une pointe de compassion dans sa voix. _«Est-ce possible?...c'est un wraith pourtant!»._

Elle est trop fatiguée de toute façon pour se disputer avec lui.

-Kolya va vous tuer avant que vos amis aient la moindre chance d'atteindre ces cellules, continue le wraith.

- Vous voulez dire que _**vous **_allez me tuer avant! rétorque-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

_«Mais c'est absurbe, qu'est-ce que je dis là? Pourquoi me donner la peine de discuter avec mon instrument de torture?» _pense-t-elle_._

C'est un wraith, et très affamé en plus!

Pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui ni même qu'elle ait une once de sympathie, mais elle comprend qu'il est là parce qu'il est le moyen choisi par l'esprit machiavélique de Kolya pour tirer de l'information de prisonniers, les éliminer tout simplement ou bien faire chanter quelqu'un, tout comme dans son cas.

Si ça se trouve, cette créature affamée doit détester Kolya encore plus qu'elle, si c'est possible!

Mais quelque chose, tout-à-coup, traverse sa pensée. Il a parlé de ses amis qui seraient incapables de finir par atteindre ce coin de la prison? Est-ce qu'il connaît bien cette base?

-À quel point connaissez-vous bien ce complexe? demande-t-elle soudain au wraith.

-Assez pour savoir contre _**qui **_et _**quoi**_ vos compagnons vont devoir se battre!répond la voix.

Avec misère, Sara essaie de se mettre sur ses pieds. Son premier essai se termine en vacillant et perdant l'équilibre, elle retombe sur ses genoux.

Puis, elle fait un autre effort qui lui arrache un léger cri, car sa poitrine lui élance. Ses faibles jambes réussissent toutefois à la soulever.

Elle agrippe les barreaux de la petite fenêtre pour équilibrer le reste de son corps.

Son visage s'encadre à travers les barreaux.

Surpris, le wraith la regarde de côté, méfiant...encore des invectives? pense-t-il.

- Et nous deux? dit-elle avec sa voix pleine d'espoir. Connaissez-vous assez cet endroit pour nous permettre de nous en sortir ensemble?

- Vous...et moi? fait la voix incrédule et railleuse du wraith.

-Oui!...quoi! dit Sara Sheppard, la voix pleine de sarcasme, vous croyiez vraiment qu'il vont vous laisser sortir d'ici une fois que je serai morte?

-Non, admet le wraith du même ton défait qu'il utilise depuis le début de la conversation.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous donc à perdre?

-_Ma vie!_

-Oh oui, c'est génial ici! Quelle merveilleuse vie vous avez en effet! dit la jeune femme avec un petit rire ironique.

_Il siffle de rage. Comment ose-t-elle? Mais elle a raison! Le wraith sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre elle, mais contre tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis son infortunée capture par les Genii! Depuis que l'humain tant haï a pris le contrôle de sa vie et en a fait un instrument de torture sur ses semblables!_

_Cette humaine est trop vivante, trop pleine d'espoir...trop forte, malgré les années qu'il lui a pris._

_Tout ce qu'il était dans son jeune temps!_

_Mais il y a bien longtemps que l'âme de ce wraith s'est abîmé dans le désespoir et la honte!_

Le wraith sort de ses pensées en entendant la voix de l'humaine qui a cessé de se moquer et continue d'une voix persuasive:

-Écoutez...ça a du sens! Nous pouvons former une alliance temporaire pour nous enfuir ensemble! On a un but en commun, non?

Le wraith la regarde du coin de l'oeil, mais ne dit pas un mot.

-Vous connaissez bien l'endroit, continue Sara Sheppard, et moi je suis forte! et je sais me battre!

_Pour un peu, le wraith rirait! Oui, elle est peut-être forte moralement, mais elle n'a aucune chance de lutter contre les gardes Genii bien armés, de sortir d'ici vivante!...pas après les années qu'il lui a pris._

_Cette humaine est folle de même songer à un plan d'évasion! _

_Absurde même pour un membre de son espèce supérieure de s'allier à de la nourriture pour tenter follement de sortir d'un sous-bassement si bien protégé! Folie de la part de cette humaine de faire confiance à un prédateur comme lui, d'ignorer le grand danger qu'il représente! _

_Mais il ne veut pas en discuter, déjà vaincu quant à la seule idée de tenter de s'enfuir d'ici et de risquer sa vie. Alors, il se contente de clore cette conversation qui ne va nulle part:_

-Comme je l'ai dit auparavant...il n'y aucune chance de s'échapper d'ici vivant!

Il est si défaitiste que la colère de Sara refait surface. Est-ce un vrai wraith, ça? se dit-elle.

Elle veut bien croire que la première fois, avant qu'il se soit nourri d'elle et que les gardes soient venus le chercher, qu'il était trop faible et affamé pour pouvoir se battre et se débarrasser d'eux, voire même en prendre un comme repas, mais la deuxième fois?

Pourquoi ne pas les avoir attaqué au retour dans sa cellule alors qu'il venait de se nourrir, même de peu? Ou pourquoi lorsqu'on l'a amené la deuxième fois dans la grande salle, n'a t-il pas plutôt sauté sur un des gardes ou bien sur son ennemi Kolya?

Elle ne comprend pas! Elle décide de lui secouer les puces un peu.

Il fait mine de s'éloigner, mais elle prend le ton le plus moqueur et méprisant possible:

-Mais regardez-vous!

Le wraith se fige.

-Et vous vous dites un _**wraith?**_

(silence mortel)

-Moi, les wraith que je connais depuis que je lutte contre eux dans cette galaxie avec mes compagnons d'armes, ce sont ceux qui sont au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire...ils sont terribles, forts, arrogants, impressionnants! Ils n'arrêtent devant rien et personne ne leur fait peur! Ils ont le courage de se battre, et ne sont pas impressionnés du tout par la perspective de leur propre mort!

Un grognement ennuyé sort de la gorge du wraith, mais ses yeux ne brillent même pas de la colère que la remarque dédaigneuse de la jeune femme susciterait d'habitude chez un membre de son espèce.

- Et vous, vous vous contentez de prendre les miettes que votre ennemi, que vous appelez «maître» maintenant!, vous jette pour à peine survivre?...il faut être rendu bien bas!

Sara tente le tout pour le tout pour sortir ce wraith de sa torpeur:

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez avant sur votre ruche, quel rang vous occupiez, quelle était votre vie! Mais ce que vous vivez ici, en étant l'esclave de ce monstre, ce n'est certes pas ça que j'appelle une vie!

Un sifflement d'avertissement. Cette fois, un éclair dangereux s'est allumé dans les yeux du prédateur. Mais il baisse ensuite la tête, et un lourd silence s'ensuit.

-Où est la force du wraith, où est votre courage? Si vous ne réussissez pas à vous enfuir d'ici avec moi, ne pourriez-vous pas au moins mourir avec honneur en essayant?

Cette fois-ci, le wraith pousse un cri de fureur et lance son poing avec rage contre les barreaux. Le métal grince dangereusement. Sara a même entendu un morceau du gant métallique grossier se détacher et rouler par terre.

Mais, enragé, le wraith ne s'en préoccupe pas, préférant lui montrer une rangée de dents impressionnantes et rugir comme un lion affamé.

_L'humaine ne sursaute pas, ne recule pas non plus cette fois. Elle se contente de lui montrer un regard fier de défi._

_«Bon! se dit Sara Sheppard, j'aurai essayé au moins. Il est au-delà de l'espoir, on dirait!»_

Elle recule pour mettre de la distance entre le prédateur et elle, le laisser réfléchir.

Et il est en colère contre elle, maintenant!

Bof...au moins, la prochaine fois qu'il se nourrira, elle va enfin mourir et rejoindre Aiden...où qu'il soit!

_**Le wraith s'est éloigné dans les ombres, au plus profond de sa cellule.**_

_Il ne s'est jamais senti si isolé auparavant, si privé de guidance, si déstabilisé sans la connexion de la ruche, de ses frères autour de lui! _

_Si ces maudits Genii n'avaient pas la main haute, n'étaient pas si fortement armés, il épargnerait probablement l'humaine si brave et prendrait la vie d'un de ses bourreaux! Mais les autres se retourneraient rapidement contre lui et le wraith n'aurait même pas le temps de finir l'humain et tomberait sous les projectiles trop nombreux de ses tourmenteurs._

_Lui qui avant prenait fierté de sa force, de sa position, de son intelligence, était même le favori respecté de sa reine qui bénéficiait de ses conseils avisés, de la force de son esprit volontaire et discipliné..._

_...le voici maintenant craignant des gardes humains, s'inclinant devant la volonté du maître tant détesté! Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un drone wraith...il n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait perdu toute dignité, tout espoir!_

_Il doit admettre qu'il est surpris par le courage de l'humaine qui est sa voisine de cellule._

_Lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle, ce qu'il a vu dans son esprit l'a fortement impressionné:_

_Une volonté de fer, une énergie créative, une vie qui a été bien remplie, et la folie de l'espoir que ses amis viendront bientôt la sortir de ce cauchemar._

_...mais aussi une blessure béante qui n'a pas encore guérie. Pourra-t-elle même se refermer? _

_Il a touché une émotion forte, un deuil non encore réglé. Des sentiments de rancune, de la haine contre leur ennemi commun, Kolya! Une haine vraiment viscérale._

_Le vide d'une absence, et lorsqu'elle a cru mourir plus tôt sous sa main, un murmure, un mot, pensé avec tendresse: «Aiden!»_

_Pas une chose, un lieu, non. Le nom d'un autre humain, croit-il. Un être qui lui était cher, arraché trop tôt à la vie._

_Si ce n'était de l'endroit, de la situation et de sa faim lancinante, le wraith prendrait le temps de satisfaire soigneusement sa curiosité de cette humaine, de mieux sonder son_ _esprit, de connaître qui elle est! Mais il doit survivre, il doit manger._

_Alors, il ne pense plus qu'à son prochain repas...il n'attend plus que cela!_

_De toute façon, il mettra ainsi fin à la souffrance de cette humaine, dans sa chair, mais aussi cette douleur morale qui semble avoir marqué profondément cette jeune femme._

_**Quand ils reviennent, ils viennent pour les deux ensemble...**_

_Il se tient ici debout, la force vitale qu'il a prélevé sur la femelle humaine s'est même déjà épuisée. Il chancelle entre ses deux gardes._

_Devant la porte de sa cellule, il fixe pour un moment cette humaine qu'il trouvait insignifiante au tout début, mais qui s'est avérée finalement si intéressante et courageuse!_

_Les dommages qu'il lui a causés lors de la deuxième ponction sont plus apparents que la première fois. Ses cheveux qui étaient magnifiques sont ceux d'une femme de près de 45 ans, des rides de vieillesse et de souffrance creusent le pourtour de ses yeux, de sa bouche et de son front._

_Le rapide drainage de la force vitale fait toujours apparaître les humains plus vieux qu'ils ne le seraient réellement à un âge avancé._

_Mais elle se tient fièrement droite entre ses deux gardes, fixant le wraith, osant le regarder avec espoir, avec ce questionnement dans ses yeux verts océan._

-Avancez! aboie agressivement le garde à Sara.

Lentement, la jeune femme avance en traînant les pieds, puis se retourne et se met à fixer de nouveau le prédateur. Son regard brillant est plein de défi, d'espérance. Elle veut lui rappeler leur conversation, lui signifier qu'ils peuvent réussir ensemble!

Elle est si fière et brave, même pourtant devant sa mort prochaine!

Mais les gardes la trouvent trop lente à obéir et elle est réprimandée par un soudain et brutal coup de poing à la mâchoire par le chef des gardes. Elle défaille et serait tombée, si elle ne s'était pas agrippée au gardien plus vieux et plus conciliant qui l'aide à stabiliser son équilibre puis la saisit fermement sous le bras pour l'entraîner.

Peu de temps après, Kolya parle à la caméra avec Élisabeth Weir. Sara fronce les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et surtout John Sheppard entourent le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Elle aurait préféré que John ne la voit pas mourir!

-Elle a encore largement des années devant elle, docteur Weir! dit Kolya. Mon offre tient toujours.

Sara aperçoit John qui s'étire et essaie de la voir derrière l'image de Kolya. Il n'était pas présent lors de la deuxième fois où le wraith a drainé encore quelques années d'elle.

Mais le dialogue entre Élisabeth et Kolya continue:

-Et ma réponse n'a pas changé, fait Élisabeth Weir.

-Alors, vous allez effectivement mettre un terme à la vie du docteur Sheppard!

-Je n'irai pas sur ce terrain-là, Kolya!

-Est-ce que Ladon est là?

-Je suis ici. dit Ladon Radim en s'avançant vers l'écran.

Kolya, ses yeux étrécis comme ceux d'un reptile, sourit méchamment à la vue de son ennemi juré. Il prend le ton d'une conversation courtoise et anodine.

-Je me demande vraiment ce que vous avez pu leur dire Ladon, pour qu'il vous choisisse, au lieu de sauver la vie d'une amie, d'un membre important de leur équipe!

-La vérité, fait Ladon. Que je vous ai trahi...que j'ai pris pour moi-même ce que vous croyiez être vôtre!

-La vérité! Je dois dire que je suis surpris!

-Si vous la relâchez, tente Ladon, vous pourrez revenir parmi notre peuple, et je vous promet l'amnistie totale!

_«Comme s'il allait accepter, pense Sara. Kolya aime bien trop le pouvoir!»_

Justement, Kolya se met à rire franchement, un rire qui se change en grincement de dents.

-Oh s'il-vous-plaît Ladon...je vous ai mieux entraîné que ça! Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être défaites.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, fait Élisabeth d'un ton désespéré. Écoutez Kolya, vous pouvez arrêtez tout cela dès maintenant!

-Et vous avez même intérêt! siffle John Sheppard, serrant les poings.

Kolya l'ignore:

-C'est étrange, docteur Weir, dit-il. J'étais justement sur le point de dire la même chose!

Sans attendre une autre réplique, il se retourne vers le wraith dont la main a été libérée du gant de métal par les gardes.

-Prenez_** TOUT **_ce dont vous avez besoin! dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

Attachée et bâillonnée sur sa chaise, Sara frémit de la tête aux pieds.

Puis elle se raidit. C'est donc maintenant qu'elle va mourir. Tant pis finalement!

Elle se réjouirait presque en se disant que Kolya n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, car Atlantis va tenir bon! Et quand elle sera morte, il n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur eux.

Une grande respiration, puis elle ferme les yeux, se forçant au calme en expirant.

Elle les rouvre ensuite puis regarde John dans les yeux à travers le vieil écran.

Les siens sont furieux, tourmentés, mais en même temps si intenses et pleins de tendresse, essayant de lui donner du courage.

_«Oui John, murmure Sara intérieurement tout en hochant sa tête. Je t'aime aussi, grand frère!»_

Surpris par l'ordre qui lui permettra de satisfaire sa faim brûlante au complet, le wraith jette un coup d'oeil intense au maître. Au hochement de tête agacé qui lui confirme qu'il peut se nourrir, il enfonce brusquement sa main dans la poitrine de sa victime, sans penser plus avant.

Dans la fraction de seconde précédente, il a fixé brièvement Sara Sheppard et a vu qu'elle avait compris l'impact de ces mots.

Elle est prête, bien qu'elle ait frémit et que sa peur instinctuelle ait refait surface avant de faire place à une paix, une résignation admirable.

Ce courage qu'il n'a plus, lui fait soudain honte. Mais encore une fois, la faim, l'instinct de survie est la plus forte et sa main s'est déplacée très rapidement, presque malgré lui.

La fente nourricière impitoyable commence avidement à drainer la force vitale.

Sara n'a plus de force pour des cris. C'est un long gémissement douloureux qui sort, étouffé implacablement par le bâillon. Son corps est secoué de spasmes alors que sa tête rejetée en arrière cache aux spectateurs horrifiés son visage qui vieillit de plus en plus vite.

_Mais la colère surgit soudain tout au fond du wraith._

_Colère de se trouver lui-même dans cette position honteuse, colère de sa propre impuissance!_

_Lui qui était si fort et qui maintenant dépend de ce Kolya si détesté qui lui renvoie son propre échec, alors qu'il tient sa survie entre ses mains! Il rugit alors qu'il prend la force vitale de sa victime, mais ce rugissement maintenant n'est plus le témoin de sa satisfaction à se nourrir, mais plutôt de sa propre rage._

Dans la salle de contrôle sur Atlantis, Élisabeth, les bras croisés et les ongles de ses mains s'enfonçant dans sa peau, ne peut détourner les yeux de ce spectacle révoltant. Rodney McKay a ouvert la bouche sur un cri d'effroi silencieux. Teyla cache son visage contre la poitrine de Ronon qui grommelle des jurons en satédien. Carson Becket, son visage pâle et tourmenté, regarde intensément la suppliciée, comme s'il pouvait ainsi lui apporter son soutien.

Quant à John, il serre les poings et pousse un long cri de colère et d'impuissance, puis il agrippe avec rage les barreaux de la passerelle près de l'écran de contrôle. Il ravale une soudaine nausée, se demandant comment il peut laisser sa propre soeur souffrir ainsi, aux mains de ce terroriste qu'il aurait dû abattre quand il en avait la chance...

Ladon Radim fixe l'écran, ses traits remplis de culpabilité contenue.

_Le wraith se nourrit toujours. Au début, il grognait de contentement, puis de rage. Maintenant il se tait, et son esprit communie avec celui de l'humaine._

_Au moment où elle se croit sur le point de mourir, elle ne pense qu'à cet autre humain décédé, avec l'espoir de le rejoindre où qu'il soit, ou sinon de cesser de souffrir et enfin de reposer en paix tout comme lui._

_«Tu ne mérites pas de mourir dans ce trou à rats, petite humaine!» se dit soudain le wraith._

_Mais comme le goût de son courage, sa force, sa tranquille résignation est doux, alors que le flux vital s'infiltre dans son corps si longtemps privé d'énergie!_

_Le maître lui a dit de prendre tout ce dont il a besoin...mais veut-il encore obéir au renégat? C'est lui qui ne mérite pas de vivre, de respirer le même air que cette fière humaine!_

_Il ré-entend ses paroles dans sa tête:_

_«Oh oui, c'est génial ici!...quelle merveilleuse vie vous avez en effet!» a t-elle dit pour le secouer, lui faire voir sa réalité quotidienne entre les quatre murs de sa cellule, sa vie réduite à survivre des miettes consenties par Kolya quand bon lui semble._

_Soudain, il prend sa décision. _

_Il repousse un peu d'enzyme dans le corps de sa victime. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il va défier la volonté du tyran!_

_De lui-même il retire sa main sanglante de la poitrine de la suppliciée._

_Il la regarde pourtant pendant un moment, comme s'il avait peine à croire qu'il vient d'interrompre son meilleur repas!_

_- Mais qui vous a dit d'arrêter? demande soudain Kolya, étonné et mécontent._

_Le wraith lève la tête et le fixe, incapable lui-même de comprendre son geste._

_-Elle est près de la mort, dit-il. Elle n'a presque plus de force vitale. Dois-je finir cette humaine? dit-il, en expectation._

_Kolya le fixe. Un silence de mort passe._

_Puis le chef des rebelles fixe Sara Sheppard. _

_Les traits de la femme sont extrêmement ridés, la peau de son cou pend...mais ses yeux surtout ont perdu l'étincelle de vie! On lui donnerait maintenant la soixantaine, peut-être plus._

_Seule sa respiration sifflante et laborieuse peut être entendue dans la grande pièce._

_Il reste peut-être pourtant une chance qu'Élisabeth Weir accepte sa proposition?_

_À voir la tête que font tous les atlantes, la dernière séance a été pénible et ils savent très bien qu'elle ne résistera pas à une prochaine ponction!_

_Il regardes les gardes:_

_-Sortez cette «chose» d'ici! leur dit-il en pointant le wraith du menton._

_Il se retourne vers l'écran._

_Maintenant, c'est deux heures, dit-il d'une voix glaciale._

_Fin de la transmission._

Kolya prend le temps de relever la tête chancelante de la prisonnière.

Il observe chaque ride, chaque pli, chaque marque de la souffrance qui s'est emparé des traits autrefois si beaux de Sara Sheppard.

Il ricane soudain, alors qu'elle a encore le front de le regarder avec ce feu de haine dans les yeux!

Et dire qu'il a déjà désiré cette fille...

-Dommage, dit-il, vous étiez une vraie beauté! Si vous vous voyiez maintenant. Vous avez l'air d'une vielle peau!

Il a prononcé ces derniers mots avec cruauté.

-Eh bien c'est mieux ainsi, fait la prisonnière d'un ton mielleux. Je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter de sentir vos mains baladeuses et répugnantes sur moi!

Elle a craché les derniers mots. Elle se souvient trop bien de son recul indigné lorsque Kolya a promené ses mains sur son corps, lors de la fois où il tenait en otage le lieutenant Ford et elle-même, lorsque son groupe militaire a envahi la cité d'Atlantis il y a déjà un peu plus d'un an.

Indifférent, Kolya fait signe aux gardes de la ramener dans sa cellule.

_Atlantis, infirmerie._

-S'il se nourrit encore d'elle, dit Carson Becket, elle va mourir. Je ne sais même pas ce que la dernière ponction a pu causer comme dommages! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien mourir dans les minutes qui viennent dans sa cellule...

-Ça, on ne le sait pas Carson! dit John Sheppard, buté.

-Oui, nous le savons! dit le docteur. Nous savons qu'un large pourcentage de ceux qui ont survécu à une ponction de force vitale par un wraith sont morts de toute façon peu de temps après, dû aux complications causées par le drainage trop rapide et brutal des années! Ce qui apparaît être un âgissement physique est en fait le résultat d'un processus complexe que nous comprenons encore difficilement chez l'humain. Alors...quand on parle d'un humain dont un wraith a drainé les années beaucoup trop rapidement par ce procédé épouvantable, il est encore plus difficile de comprendre et d'en déterminer les dommages qui sont pour la plupart du temps irrémédiables!

Un silence lourd emplit la pièce. Carson n'ose pas regarder le frère de Sara Sheppard. Il fallait pourtant qu'il soit honnête et donne son point de vue médical. Il rajoute d'un ton désolé:

-Je ne peux imaginer qu'elle puisse survivre à une autre session. Que ce soit dans deux heures...ou dans dix heures!

Ronon Dex se retourne furieusement vers Ladon Radim.

-Si vous étiez seulement la moitié de la femme qu'est Sara Sheppard, demande-t-il, est-ce que vous vous donneriez en échange contre sa vie?

-La vérité est, dit Ladon, que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'aurais fait a votre place.

-Ben voyons! dit Ronon d'une voix sourde de colère, pris d'une envie soudaine de sauter sur le Genii.

Un regard sévère d'Élisabeth Weir l'arrête.

-Alors je vous demande, continue Ladon, regardant uniquement le leader de l'expédition d'Atlantis, de me permettre de faire quelque chose pour vous qui vaudra le peine et essaiera de la sauver! Laissez-moi retourner parmi les miens, il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire ici. Je vais aller interroger moi-même les traîtres qui m'ont volé ces codes!

Perplexe, Élisabeth est songeuse.

Elle regarde ses compagnons, mais personne ne peut prendre de décision à sa place. Même John a l'air perdu.

Finalement, elle retourne ses yeux sur Ladon et hoche brièvement la tête en assentiment, priant qu'elle ait fait le bon choix!

_Prison sur PX-1036..._

Sara, étendue sur le plancher de sa cellule, sort tranquillement de l'inconscience.

Faiblement, elle se pousse encore une fois sur ses coudes et regarde le décor lugubre comme à travers une brume. Cette fois-ci, ça a passé proche!

Elle a dormi un bout de temps. Un mal de tête martèle son crâne, mais sa respiration est devenue plus régulière...

Curieux! Elle était à moitié morte quand on l'a ramenée, tous ses membres hurlant leur souffrance. Mais maintenant, bien que très faible et réalisant qu'elle doit avoir atteint un autre échelon d'âge, elle se sent bizarrement mieux que les deux autres fois où le wraith s'est nourri précédemment!

_**Une heure plus tôt...**_

_Assis dans sa cellule, se sentant revigoré de ce qu'il vient de prendre mais toujours confus au sujet de ses propres sentiments, se demandant encore pourquoi il s'est arrêté de se nourrir, le wraith attend le réveil de sa compagne d'infortune. _

_Cela doit bien faire une heure qu'elle oscille entre un sommeil agité et l'inconscience. Il commence à se sentir impatient._

_Il ne restera après cela plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils puissent bâtir ensemble un plan pour s'enfuir... _

_Pourquoi donc s'est-il arrêté? Et pourquoi vouloir s'enfuir maintenant, faire alliance avec une misérable représentante de cette race inférieure?_

_Il raffermit ses épaules, rassemble son courage et sa résolution._

_Ayant énoncé ce fait, il réalise alors ce qu'il vient de décider. Il va donc placer sa vie entre les mains d'une humaine, sans savoir réellement si elle aura effectivement la force de travailler avec lui pour la tâche de Titan qui les attend!_

_Il se sent inconfortable, indécis. Mais ce qui importe finalement est qu'elle a réveillé de l'espoir en lui._

_Il souhaiterait ne pas se trouver dans cette position, mais d'un autre côté, il se sent beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus résolu qu'il y a deux heures._

_Maintenant qu'il a décidé de reprendre son destin en main, même si cela pourrait signifier sa mort...maintenant qu'il a décidé de vivre, et non d'à peine survivre._

_Et s'il meurt, comme elle l'a dit plus tôt...ce sera au moins avec honneur!_

_Ah, voilà! Il l'entend bouger et se traîner péniblement tout contre leur mur conjoint..._

_**Elle a sentit la présence du wraith dont le visage est tout près des barreaux de la petite ouverture du mur. Elle sent même son regard sur elle...**_

-Vous savez? J'aurais pu jurer que j'allais mourir cette fois-ci! dit Sara, comme si elle soliloquait pour elle-même.

-Vous êtes très forte, dit paisiblement le wraith. Parmi les plus fortes des humains dont je me suis nourris!

-Vous vous êtes arrêté de vous-même, dit-elle avec incrédulité.

-Oui...

-Pourquoi?

Il y a une pause. Elle entend la créature qui respire profondément, d'une façon stable et forte..._de la force vitale qu'il lui a pris!_

-Parce que le plus longtemps je me nourris, le plus faible vous devenez.

Et nous aurons besoin de toutes vos forces restantes...pour pouvoir nous enfuir d'ici!

Un petit rire sarcastique s'échappe faiblement d'entre les lèvres de Sara.

Une toux pénible, puis elle inspire et expire doucement.

Puis, avec toute l'ironie dont elle est encore capable:

-Alors maintenant, _**on **_veut s'enfuir, hein?

Sara a reprit son sérieux après son trait de sarcasme. Elle est curieuse.

-Pourquoi donc justement est-ce que je me sens plus forte - correction!- _**moins**_ faible que la fois d'avant, quand vous vous êtes...nourri? (elle a à peine pu dire ce mot!).

-Je vous ai injecté un peu d'enzyme, dit le wraith, pour vous donner de la résistance. En prévision de notre projet de fuite. Vous êtes forte, oui, mais vous auriez été complètement inutile si je ne l'avais pas fait!

_«C'est donc ça! cette sensation de trépidation qui court dans mes veines?»_, pense-t-elle. Elle se sent fébrile, nerveuse, et la douleur dans ses membres s'est estompé quelque peu.

Elle sort de sa courte rêverie quand le wraith parle à nouveau:

-Il nous faut mettre un plan au point, Sara Sheppard.

-Il nous reste combien de temps? demande la jeune femme, se demandant combien de temps justement elle a dormi!

-Une heure à peine...

-Bon. Vous connaissez donc bien cet endroit? Vous savez comment on peut sortir d'ici?

Court silence.

- Oui...

-Combien de gardes croyiez-vous viendront pour nous la prochaine fois?

-Ils seront sûrement plus pour moi. Maintenant que j'ai repris des forces, je représente un plus grand danger pour eux. Si je me fie aux fois où je venais de prendre un repas complet, ils envoyaient trois gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Je vois...mais vous pourrez facilement en venir à bout maintenant?

- Je crois.

-Bon, alors ils pensent que je suis affaiblie, à moitié morte! J'imagine qu'il y aura moins de garde pour moi?

-Deux tout au plus.

-Ok alors, je vais vous dire. Je vais faire semblant de dormir, d'être très faible et désespérée. Dès que nous serons hors de nos cellules respectives, nous attaquons chacun nos gardes! Vous pourrez alors terminer de...enfin...de vous nourrir. Et le premier qui a fini de se débarrasser de ses gardes aidera l'autre. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Très bien, dit le wraith.

-Puis nous sortons d'ici ensemble et vous montrez la direction. Nous prenons toutes les armes que nous pourrons trouver en chemin, sur les gardes s'il le faut. Nous sortons ensuite de cet enfer et suivons la route jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Rendu là...c'est chacun pour soi. Ça vous va?

-Fort bien, Sara Sheppard. Reposez-vous pour les quelques minutes qui restent, maintenant.

(à suivre)

N.A.: J'espère que vous suivez encore ma longue histoire et que vous appréciez.

Comme toujours, commentaires et critiques constructives seront toutes lues!


	9. Chapter 9

_IX -_

_Salle de la porte d'Atlantis..._

_On redonne leurs armes aux gardes Genii qui accompagnaient Ladon Radim. Ce dernier descend les escaliers avec Élisabeth Weir, John, Teyla, Rodney et Ronon._

-Les mots me manquent pour vous remercier, docteur Weir, dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous! répond Élisabeth plutôt froidement.

-Oui, bien...je vous contacterai dès le moment où j'aurai les informations dont vous avez besoin! dit le leader Genii.

-Merci.

Ladon hoche la tête vers elle, puis salue plutôt brièvement de la tête le petit contingent des atlantes. Un vortex s'ouvre, et peu de temps après, lui et ses hommes disparaissent derrière la surface bleu tranquille.

Rodney McKay s'approche d'Élisabeth.

-Pourquoi aies-je le sentiment étrange que nous commettons une erreur? dit-il.

-Parce que c'en est une! grommelle Ronon Dex.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Ronon! dit Teyla, regardant John Sheppard en lui souriant faiblement.

Les traits du frère de Sara sont empreints d'une souffrance qu'il semble peiner à tolérer.

_Dans sa cellule, Sara Sheppard repose. Elle est allongée sur le sol, sur le ventre. Elle feint de dormir quand les gardes viennent..._

_Le wraith, assis en position de méditation dans le centre de sa cellule, les a sentis de loin..._

Ils viennent, Sara Sheppard! murmure-t-il.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Sara entend le bruit sourd des pieds bottés des gardes.

Puis le cliquetis des serrures ouvrant les deux portes des cellules des prisonniers: humaine et wraith.

Toujours affalée sur le sol dans une position de faiblesse, Sara sent deux bras forts commencer à la soulever.

-Laissez-moi...je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrr.! gémit-elle d'un ton délibérément désespéré.

Un rire gras, sarcastique:

-T'en fais pas, _**ma vieille, **_ça s'en vient! Ton «copain» de la cellule d'à côté va s'en charger bientôt!

L'autre garde joint son rire moqueur à celui de son compagnon.

_«Bien! se dit Sara, c'est le moment où jamais!»_ alors qu'on la met sur ses pieds. Elle feint l'épuisement extrême et laisse son poids complètement peser entre les bras des gardes. Ils sont deux, comme le wraith l'avait prévu!

Alors qu'ils ont enfin atteint la porte des cellules, les gardes font un arrêt pour consolider leur prise sur leur prisonnière. Sara jette un coup d'oeil vers le wraith qui est encadré de deux gardes, alors qu'un troisième se tient devant lui à quelque distance.

Elle hoche à peine la tête. C'est elle qui doit attaquer la première selon leur accord.

Tout semble se passer ensuite comme au ralenti.

Un autre regard intense et significatif s'échange entre les deux prisonniers.

Sara réunit toutes ses forces. Elle va jouer sur le simple entraînement militaire de base qu'elle a reçu juste avant de rejoindre le programme de la Porte des Étoiles. Mentalement, elle se remémore une dernière fois les enchaînements appris.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, puis tout se met en branle!

Elle se sert de ses bras et de ses épaules pour repousser brusquement et de toutes ses forces les deux gardes qui la maintiennent par les poignets.

Pris par surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une telle résistance de la part d'une femme à moitié morte, ils rebondissent durement tout contre les barreaux de la cellule derrière eux.

Sara se retourne et fait tournoyer sa jambe dont elle se sert comme un levier pour couper le souffle en projetant son pied dans la poitrine d'un des gardes.

Elle se projette ensuite en avant, se servant de tout son poids et de la vitesse de son mouvement pour abattre son bras et son poing contre le visage de l'autre garde.

Alors qu'elle entend le craquement sinistre de son nez qui se casse, elle en profite pour prendre l'arme à sa ceinture et sans perdre de temps, actionne la gâchette et tire en plein abdomen sur l'autre garde qui s'est précipité sur elle de toutes ses forces!

À seulement quelques pouces d'elle, la balle frappe l'homme de plein fouet, si près que Sara peut sentir l'odeur de poudre monter jusqu'à son nez! L'homme saisit son abdomen qui commence à saigner abondamment.

Il était moins une!

De son côté, le wraith n'a pas perdu de temps.

Très occupée elle-même, Sara n'a rien vu de ses mouvements si fulgurants, qu'on aurait dit un brouillard flou. Mais elle a entendu le craquement déplaisant d'os se brisant.

_Le wraith a laissé enfin sortir sa rage et sans crier gare, a projeté le garde le plus proche de lui tout contre un mur, lui portant un coup fatal alors que le bruit de sa colonne vertébrale se rompant se fait entendre dans l'écho du corridor._

_Bravement, le second garde se rue en avant dans l'intention de frapper le wraith de plusieurs volts de son bâton électrique, mais avec une force surhumaine encore une fois, le prisonnier wraith a réagit et repousse son assaillant durement sur le sol, ainsi que sa matraque électrique._

_Profitant également de l'effet de surprise, le wraith cloue contre le mur son troisième gardien et entoure de sa longue chaîne la gorge de l'humain, poussant des rugissements_ _de triomphe._

_Le gardien essaie nerveusement de sortir son arme du fourreau. _

_Avec rage, le wraith repousse le bras humain et projette l'arme au loin._

_Irrité par la contention métallique qui recouvre sa main droite et l'empêcher de prendre son dû, le wraith cogne violemment son bras contre le mur de béton. Comme le gant était déjà brisé sur un endroit de son revers, cela ne lui prend que trois coups violents pour s'en débarrasser. Le garde qu'il maintient prisonnier contre le mur hurle de peur en se débattant bien inutilement, ses jambes gigotant alors qu'il est soulevé du sol._

_Secouant impatiemment son bras et libérant enfin sa main, le wraith pousse un cri victorieux et regardant l'humain avec un air démoniaque, montrant des dents impressionnantes dans un sourire malveillant, il projette enfin sa main en un mouvement fulgurant contre la poitrine du garde._

_Sa fantaisie longtemps réprimé de se nourrir d'un de ses geôliers refait surface. Ne prenant même pas la peine de repousser la veste d'uniforme du Genii, les crochets aiguisés de sa fente nourricière se chargent de percer le matériel, puis la peau, injectant en suite l'enzyme préparatrice qui empêche le corps de mourir trop vite lors d'une ponction. L'énergie de sa victime commence enfin à se rediriger vers le wraith..._

_Enfin! Il va pouvoir prendre tout ce dont il a besoin, étancher sa faim lancinante!_

_Qu'il lui est doux de voir la lutte, d'entendre les cris inutiles de sa victime! Il se venge enfin des longues années de torture!_

_On ne viendra pas interrompre son repas pour une fois!_

De son côté, Sara Sheppard fait face à son autre gardien qui vient de sortir de son état d'abrutissement.

Plus jeune, plus grand et robuste que l'autre, complètement enragé par l'attaque des deux prisonniers, le gardien se précipite avec un cri de plaisir bestial sur le dos de la jeune femme et entoure son cou dans l'intention de l'étrangler.

Sara se sert de son poids encore une fois comme balancier et fait basculer le jeune homme fort, mais rendu malhabile par la rage et nerveux à cause des cris d'un de ses confrères en train de servir de nourriture au wraith!

Il tombe presque à genoux, mais il se reprend et envoie à la jeune femme un uppercut qui manque de peu son ventre. Elle esquive, mais il réussit avec son autre poing à attraper le rebord de sa mâchoire qui claque sinistrement!

Sonnée, Sara saisit vivement sa mâchoire douloureuse. Ses os semblent intacts, mais elle recrache une dent, se précipitant avec rage sur le garde et lui envoyant un bon coup de pied dans les couilles.

Il se plie soudain en deux, avec le son caractéristique de l'air des poumons se vidant d'un seul coup. Il porte instinctivement ses deux mains sur son bas-ventre et Sara en profite pour lui sauter au cou et essayer de l'étouffer d'une main, en tentant d'atteindre ses yeux de l'autre.

Pendant que l'homme est momentanément handicapé, Sara n'a put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers le wraith qui maintient fermement le garde d'une main sur sa gorge, ayant traîné ce dernier tout en haut contre le mur, les pieds pendants, alors que l'autre main est enfoncé dans son torse, la fente nourricière prenant toute la vie de l'homme qui devient soudain très, très vieux!

Le garde n'a pas de bâillon pour étouffer ses cris horribles de souffrance et Sara a presque pitié du pauvre homme! Le wraith rugit son plaisir de prendre enfin pleinement l'énergie vitale qui va refaire ses forces, et il gronde avec délice alors qu'il apaise à la fois sa faim et sa soif de vengeance. Son visage est, eh bien...totalement inhumain!

Tout ça s'est passé en une fraction de seconde et Sara, survoltée par l'adrénaline produite par le danger, reporte maintenant son attention sur le jeune garde qui a réussi à repousser sa main qui essayait d'atteindre ses yeux.

Il tente de la contrôler en attrapant durement un de ses poignets, mais de l'autre main elle agrippe encore une fois ses couilles et tire de toutes ses forces, ce qui le fait hurler!

Il lui lance des imprécations, mais elle se met à taper des deux poings avec fureur sur son visage à une telle vitesse que le garde, étourdi, commence à fléchir des jambes. Pour terminer le tout, elle lui porte un coup du plat de la main dans le cou, et le garde s'effondre enfin.

Elle reste sur le qui-vive en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur le garde, hésitant à croire qu'il est HS, puis fière d'elle pour l'efficacité d'un entraînement au combat pourtant très élémentaire, elle relaxe lorsqu'elle voit que le second garde a perdu conscience.

Pendant ce temps, le troisième garde du wraith a réussi à se relever et malgré le choc de voir son compagnon se faire vider et se transformer en momie, il revient de son état de faiblesse et de stupeur et pensant à sa propre survie, sort son arme et tire cinq balles dans le dos du wraith qui est totalement exposé, vu qu'il est encore en train de se nourrir!

Les cinq impacts font des trous dans la veste du wraith qui retourne vivement sa tête en poussant un cri de rage indigné.

Profitant de la mise hors d'état de sa deuxième victime, Sara tire alors le couteau du fourreau de la ceinture du dernier garde et le tire habilement dans le cou de l'assaillant du wraith.

Le garde s'effondre, gargouillant dans son sang. Le wraith hoche la tête en remerciement vers Sara et continue ses grondements de satisfaction alors qu'il achève de se nourrir du soldat genii.

Sara doit avouer qu'elle a été surprise d'avoir assez de force et d'habileté pour se débarrasser de ses deux gardes! Mais maintenant, elle est complètement à plat.

Immobile au milieu des gardes éliminés, elle regarde maintenant avec à la fois horreur et fascination le wraith terminer sa victime, dont il repousse ensuite dédaigneusement les restes momifiés.

Arrachant son regard de ce spectacle effrayant, elle se penche sur le corps de ses deux victimes et ramasse un autre poignard, une radio, de grosses clés de métal et deux pistolets de gros calibres ainsi qu'un chargeur.

Sara fixe le wraith dont les blessures commencent déjà à guérir, bien que certains trous plus gros dans sa poitrine saignent encore. Accroupi sur la momie de sa victime qu'il fouille sans rien trouver d'utile, il se relève et marche résolument vers Sara.

_«Stupide, stupide, tu es stupide! Quelle idée de faire alliance avec un lion quand on est un tout petit agneau!» _pense soudain la jeune femme en voyant se redresser la créature, réalisant que ces pistolets désuets, une arme blanche, des clés et une radio ne vont pas venir à bout d'un wraith repus s'il décide de la «finir»!

Bon! Va-t-il tenir parole et lui indiquer le chemin pour qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble? Un wraith peut-il avoir de l'honneur, se demande-t-elle en agrippant nerveusement le pistolet, vérifiant le nombre de balles restantes.

Rien ne pourrait arrêter le wraith de foncer sur elle malgré les projectiles et de se nourrir d'elle pour s'auto-guérir!

_«Qué séra séra!» _pense-t-elle. S'il joue son rôle d'allié temporaire, ils auront une chance de s'enfuir. Sinon, elle aura essayé et mourra, rejoignant son amour perdu!

_Il se lève alors... Plus jamais courbée, plus jamais soumis!_

_Qu'il est bon d'être libre et de ne plus ressentir la brûlure insupportable d'une faim à peine rassasiée! _

_Il rugit son plaisir et marche vers l'humaine. La tentation d'en finir avec elle, par instinct...mais il pense soudain avec justesse que l'aventure n'est pas terminée et qu'ils sont loin d'être tirés d'affaire! Ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour fuir._

_Et puis...elle est la responsable de ce regain d'espoir en lui, de son honneur retrouvé._

_Il la sent nerveuse alors qu'elle le regarde, impressionnée, apeurée, mais faisant preuve de bravade en tenant d'une façon significative une arme humaine dérisoire pointée vers le sol, sans provocation, mais prête à s'en servir au besoin._

_Il se remémore son discours à son endroit, dur et méprisant pour le secouer, le faire réagir._

_Il gronde, feule, rugit sa puissance retrouvée! _

_Mais il la regarde finalement avec calme, essayant de lui communiquer enfin que bien qu'étant à nouveau maître de sa vie et de la situation, il ne lui veut plus de mal._

Sara regarde la créature imposante marcher vers elle, grondant ce qu'elle croit être l'expression de sa victoire et de sa joie d'être libre, de s'être nourrit bien enfin.

_«J'espère qu'il en a pris assez!»_ se dit-elle.

Mais le wraith s'arrête devant elle et attend, tâtant ses blessures et prenant de longues respirations, grognant et feulant. Son regard fixé sur Sara est impénétrable.

Il ne semble pas vouloir attaquer, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait!

Encouragée, elle lui lance les clés qu'il saisit vivement et il défait le bracelet de métal de la chaîne autour de son poignet gauche, puis se penche et défait ceux autour de ses deux chevilles.

Toujours prudente, Sara se tient le plus loin possible, son arme prête au cas où...

Sa tâche terminée, le wraith avance encore d'un pas. De toute sa hauteur impressionnante, il a déployé sa grande silhouette et se tient debout, fier et fort!

Sara l'a toujours vu penché, soumis, courbé par la faiblesse et se dit soudain qu'il est diablement intimidant! Est-il en train de peser le pour et le contre de l'achever, oui ou non?

Mais les yeux brillants et tranquilles du wraith se posent sur elle avec un certain respect, lui semble-t-il.

-Ok, je suis très impressionnée, dit Sara d'un ton ironique, tentant de cacher son appréhension.

Puis, redevenant à ses affaires, elle ajoute:

-Maintenant, par où va-t-on?

Et en signe de confiance, elle lui tend l'autre arme prise sur l'un des gardes.

-Par ici, dit la voix grave et multi tons du wraith qui saisit l'arme. Il pointe un doigt vers le corridor contraire à celui par lequel sont venus les gardes plus tôt.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Le wraith a ouvert la voie.

Sara, à bout de souffle à cause de la brève bataille, commence à ressentir les effets de la vieillesse accélérée qu'elle a subie!

En chemin, elle passe brièvement ses mains sur son visage pour les retirer aussitôt et grimacer.

Comme si elle avait envie de sentir ses 65 ans et plus, une vieille femme courant derrière celui qui lui a bouffé ses années! Elle se secoue et repousse les pensées négatives.

C''est le moment de mettre le focus sur leur fuite, et elle espère fortement que son frère et ses amis ne sont pas loin et vont la retrouver bientôt!

Ils marchent rapidement le long des tunnels en silence.

Ils font parfois de courtes pauses pour écouter, mais les seuls bruits qu'ils entendent sont l'écho réverbéré par le propre son de leurs bottes. Personne ne vient, du moins pas encore!

Kolya s'attend à ce que ces hommes lui ramènent les deux prisonniers, mais si bientôt il ne les voit pas arriver, il va envoyer une autre troupe pour vérifier ce qui se passe.

Pour mieux se situer, Sara et le wraith font une pause derrière un large pilier.

Bien leur en prend, car bientôt des pas d'hommes se font entendre, puis bientôt des voix claires, des ordres donnés sèchement, et tout à coup trois soldats genii en vue!

Alors que Sara tente de les voir pour se figurer par où ils vont, le wraith près d'elle est plus intéressé par l'arme genii dont il étudie le mécanisme, en tenant le canon pointé par inadvertance vers l'humaine.

Sara se retourne pour dire quelque chose au wraith, mais découvre la bouche noire du canon dirigé vers elle. Agacée, d'un geste sec du bras, elle abaisse l'arme et du coup le bras du wraith qui la regarde curieusement, surpris.

Elle lui montre alors la radio genii qu'elle vient d'activer, et dont sort un signal. Elle la porte à l'oreille du wraith pour qu'il écoute lui aussi les instructions données par un supérieur genii. Mais Sara et lui sont les seuls à entendre, car elle a coupé soudain la source de la communication, et ne reste que le bruit de la statique.

Un des gardes au loin regarde justement sa propre radio qui vient de s'activer mais ne reçoit qu'un signal de statique...il doit se demander pourquoi l'autre soldat genii ne parle pas! Comme un idiot, il fixe la petite radio, ne sachant pas que Sara Sheppard a activé le signal pour forcer les trois hommes à marcher vers eux, pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Justement, le piège fonctionne!

Le soldat a prévenu d'un geste ses compagnons qui le rejoignent et ils avancent, explorant prudemment l'aire au-devant d'eux.

C'est alors que Sara et le wraith bougent brusquement, sortant de derrière le pilier.

Sara se sert de son poignard pour ne pas révéler leur présence à d'autres genii à cause du bruit que ferait un coup de feu, le lançant encore en direction du premier soldat en vue. Après un court sifflement, l'arme blanche vient se ficher dans le cou de l'homme qui hoquette de stupeur.

Le wraith se débarrasse facilement d'un soldat en le saisissant puissamment par la gorge en le soulevant, puis abaissant l'homme, il se sert de son autre main pour lui briser implacablement et rapidement la nuque.

Alors que le bruit sinistre du craquement des os retentit dans le silence et que le sang commence à gicler de la blessure ouverte de la gorge du soldat attaqué par Sara, le troisième ouvre le feu et tire quatre balles dans le flanc du wraith qui sursaute de douleur, mais ne tombe pourtant pas. L'attaquant se tourne alors vers Sara pour tirer sur elle, mais elle se retourne rapidement et réagit tout de suite!

Se servant du corps de l'homme qu'elle vient de tuer comme d'un bouclier, le corps absorbant tous les coups de l'arme automatique, Sara se sert alors du pistolet de son otage mort et tire deux coups directement au coeur du soldat attaquant qui s'écroule enfin, mort.

Il y a pourtant du mouvement au loin, et le wraith et Sara devinent que d'autres troupes genii arrivent à grands pas, alertés malheureusement par le bruit des coups de feu!

-Il nous faut faire vite, dit le wraith. Par ici!

Sara saisit d'autres armes sur les genii tombés et suit le wraith, mais fait une pause en montrant les énormes trous dans le flanc de son allié.

-Ça va guérir, dit celui-ci d'un air pas trop convaincu. Venez!

_Un niveau plus bas. Les Genii regardent leurs collègues étendus morts à leurs pieds. Kolya vient de les rejoindre._

-Ils ont fait ça ensemble. dit-il d'une voix dépitée.

-Et ils ont fait provision d'armes! ajoute le chef des gardes.

-Je veux dix hommes armés à la porte des étoiles, ordonne Kolya, glacial. Le reste d'entre vous...faites-leur la chasse!

_Plus tard, ayant monté d'un étage, le wraith a dirigé son alliée humaine vers un escalier de secours à barreaux métalliques; il le monte pour parvenir finalement à ce qui semble être un long tuyau rond qui mène à une bouche de sortie._

Le wraith, malgré son souffle court à cause des blessures de son côté, réussit à soulever le lourd couvercle et il sort enfin à l'air libre, regardant prudemment partout aux alentours. Personne en vue!

Il fait signe à celle qui le suit que tout est ok, et elle sort à sa suite. Le wraith semble plus faible et s'appuie encore contre le couvercle de métal. C'est la nuit au-dehors...ils avaient bien sûr perdu la notion du temps dans ce sous-bassement!

-À combien de distance est la porte? demande Sara aussitôt sortie.

-Elle sera fortement gardée, dit le wraith d'un ton lugubre.

-Nous avons des armes! dit Sara Sheppard, brandissant fièrement son arme automatique.

-Ils vont nous attendre, dit le wraith d'un ton pessimiste.

-Eh bien dites donc! Êtes-vous toujours aussi négatif? demande la jeune femme d'une voix agacée.

Le wraith se pose avec précaution sur le bord en béton de la bouche de sortie qu'ils ont emprunté. Sara remarque alors que les trous dans son flanc ne se sont pas refermés aussi rapidement que les premiers, faits lors de leur fuite des cellules. Le wraith grogne de douleur, sa respiration est haletante.

-Vous pensez que ça va aller? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-...si je me nourris! dit la voix trop calme du prédateur, et il lève lentement son regard impénétrable vers Sara Sheppard.

_Il feule encore, la douleur lancinante l'affaiblissant. Il n'aurait pas dû faire cette promesse à l'humaine de ne pas l'attaquer! S'il ne prend pas de force vitale, il va mourir._

_Mais l'humaine s'est avérée forte, pleine de ressources, malgré qu'il se soit nourri d'elle trois fois! Il avait pressenti qu'elle était différente des autres humains, énergique et brave. Mais c'est si tentant...surtout maintenant!_

-Me regardez pas ainsi! lance la voix indignée de l'humaine, le regardant avec défi. Je vous en ai assez donné comme ça!

Il fait un effort pour se relever, retombe tout contre le bord bétonné de la bouche de sortie, puis réussit à se lever encore une fois, projetant son bras par en avant pour reprendre équilibre.

Se méprenant, Sara se sent menacée et lève son arme automatique et la pointe sur lui. Réagissant, il pointe alors également vers elle l'autre pistolet genii.

Ils échangent des regards stoïques et méfiants.

-Nous nous rendons tous deux à la porte, dit lentement Sara Sheppard, puis arrivés là-bas, on prend chacun notre bord. Mais d'ici là, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est d'accord?

Le wraith grogne son assentiment et est le premier à abaisser son arme. Il indique d'un geste de la main le chemin et ils reprennent leur fuite...

_**Atlantis...**_

_Élisabeth Weir se tient sur le balcon de la salle de contrôle de la porte. Fixant sans la voir la porte des étoiles silencieuse, elle réfléchit, tapant impatiemment des doigts sur la rampe._

_Un technicien s'approche d'elle par derrière et se racle discrètement la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle se retourne enfin...il s'agit de Chuck._

-Oui? dit-elle.

-Docteur Weir, on devrait avoir des nouvelles bientôt. (Il regarde sa montre) Dans cinq minutes, cela fera deux heures!

-Bien, je viens dans quelques minutes, dit le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

Le technicien hoche la tête et retourne à son poste.

Élisabeth fixe toujours la porte des étoiles, anxieuse et songeuse, se demandant si elle a pris la bonne décision en laissant repartir Ladon Radim.

_Pendant ce temps, sur PX-1036..._

Sara et le wraith avancent à travers la forêt, parfois courant, parfois marchant rapidement. Heureusement, il y a le reflet de la demi-lune, alors ils peuvent éviter les racines et les pièges de la nature sauvage!

Par contre, leurs poursuivants seront aussi avantagés par une meilleure vision pour repérer les prisonniers en fuite.

_Le wraith rumine, se disant qu'il n'est pas si sûr finalement de pouvoir retrouver le chemin et les guider en toute sécurité vers la porte...spécialement s'ils ont à se battre!_

_Probablement qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivants._

_Voyant la force de l'humaine malgré son état de vieillissement, l'énergie désespérée qu'elle met à se propulser en avant même si elle commence à défaillir et à trébucher (les effets de l'enzyme qu'il lui a légèrement injecté commence à s'affaiblir), il lui envie soudain son espoir et sa foi en ses amis._

_Il fait une pause encore une fois et regarde son côté. Ses blessures guérissent mal, trop lentement. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est affaiblit encore._

_De plus, il n'est soudain plus certain de rien! Il a peine à se rappeler la distance, les alentours, l'endroit, il ne reconnaît plus la direction, cela fait bien trop d'années! Et plus ils avancent, plus il est sûr qu'ils se trompent._

_Dépenser son énergie en courant va seulement le précipiter plus vite vers la mort... _

_Il entend la respiration sifflante de l'humaine qui ignore son état et continue à avancer obstinément. Elle se permet même un «allez, avancez!» d'un ton irrité à son égard._

_Ils marchent rapidement encore quelques minutes, puis le wraith trébuche et tombe sur ses genoux. _

Sara fait une pause forcée, regardant son compagnon à l'arrière, puis prenant connaissance des alentours en regardant à la ronde.

-J'avais les yeux bandés tout le temps quand on m'a traînée jusqu'au bunker...et le peu de fois où j'ai été consciente, je me suis quand même rendue compte que ce n'était pas si loin que ça! dit-elle, commençant à être découragée.

-Si seulement je pouvais courir plus vite, dit le wraith, peinant et essayant de se remettre debout.

Mais il trébuche à nouveau et se retrouve encore une fois sur les genoux.

-Nous allons nous reposer quelques minutes, fait Sara avec réticence.

Elle dépose ses armes et s'assoit. Elle n'aime pas ça, car elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir se relever, tellement elle est épuisée! Mais le wraith semble en plus piteux état qu'elle-même.

-Vous devriez continuer sans moi, dit l'alien d'une voix faible.

-Non! dit Sara fermement. La porte est sûrement fortement gardée. On a une meilleure chance de prendre les gardes dans un feu croisé. Donc, j'ai encore besoin de vous!

-Très bien. fait le wraith dans un soupir douloureux.

Sara Sheppard se relève, attentive aux moindres bruits.

Mais elle n'entend pour le moment que les sons de la forêt, le bruit du vent tranquille dans les branches, l'activité des animaux nocturnes et des insectes qui lui répondent. Elle marche doucement, dos tourné au wraith qui est encore sur les genoux.

-Ça, c'est si nous allons dans la bonne direction, dit-elle, émettant à voix haute le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle a depuis quelques minutes.

Puis elle se retourne lentement pour faire face au wraith:

-...vous n'avez aucune idée où est la porte, n'est-ce-pas? demande-t-elle.

-Cela fait des années, dit la voix épuisée du prédateur. J'ai...oublié.

Sara Sheppard tape soudain du pied plusieurs fois sur le sol comme une petite fille contrariée et tourne en rond, lançant ses bras en l'air.

-Ah! voilà! C'est bien fait pour toi, Sara Sheppard! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire confiance à un wraith, aussi! dit la voix geignarde de - l'autrefois! - jeune femme.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous décevoir, Docteur Sheppard! dit la voix calme et vraiment désolée du wraith.

Épuisé et incapable de se supporter plus longtemps sur ses genoux, il s'affale sur le dos, sa tête renversée, observant attentivement le ciel immense et noir constellé d'étoiles.

-Ahhhhhh, fait-il, contemplant le ciel sombre plein de petits points brillants et argentés. Cela valait la peine finalement...si ce n'était que pour revoir ce ciel!

Sara le fixe, perplexe, surprise du côté «poétique» de ce wraith.

-Bien je vous avoue que j'avais des attentes plus grandes! dit-elle, sarcastique.

Son attention est alors attirée par les bruits de statique qu'émet la radio des genii qu'elle a toujours avec elle. Elle se met à écouter attentivement:

_« Nos forces viennent d'arriver à la porte, mon Commandant, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'eux! » _dit la voix désincarnée d'un garde_._

_«Tuez le wraith à vue, mais je veux Sara Sheppard vivante!» _répond la voix de Kolya.

-Eh Bien! Nous avons appris deux choses, dit Sara. Un, ils m'aiment plus que vous!...

Le wraith a retrouvé un peu de force et s'est levé sur un coude. Il rit tranquillement mais faiblement à la remarque caustique de Sara, puis une toux ardue coupe son ricanement.

-Deux, continue-t-elle, on n'aurait pas pu se rendre à la porte de toute façon!

-Alors, c'est donc terminé! dit lugubrement son compagnon.

-Non! Mes gens ne laissent jamais personne derrière! dit Sara fermement, sa voix teintée de cet espoir et de cette folie qui désarçonne tant le wraith.

- C'est la troisième chose à savoir! rajoute l'humaine.

-Vous y croyiez donc encore? dit le wraith, toujours sur son coude, sa tête relevée vers Sara Sheppard, impressionné par son courage et sa foi inébranlable en ses compagnons.

Sara s'avance de quelques pas vers lui et se penche prudemment.

-Kolya ne sait pas où on est! En mettant le maximum de ses forces pour garder la porte, il a pris une mauvaise décision. Il pense que nous savons où elle est, alors, il reste peu de gardes pour nous rechercher. De cette façon, les chances que mes amis me trouvent vont en augmentant!

Le wraith étendu à ses pieds la regardent d'un air pensif:

-Vous êtes bien plus wraith que vous ne le soupçonnez, dit-il gravement.

Elle le regarde bizarrement:

-Pas sûr que j'aime ce que vous dites, vous savez?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses au sujet des wraith que vous ignorez, Sara Sheppard! continue son compagnon, à la fois avec sagesse et arrogance.

Elle reste silencieuse, trop fatiguée pour argumenter. Au bout d'un moment, le wraith demande:

-Et si nous nous en sortons...si nous étions pour nous rencontrer à nouveau dans le futur...qu'est-ce que arriverait?

Aucun jeu, ni menace dans ses paroles. Alors elle répond, le plus sincèrement du monde:

-Je ne sais vraiment pas! J'imagine alors qu'on repartirait de zéro?

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils seraient à nouveau ennemis...naturellement! Prédateur et proie...

-Alors, souhaitons que nous ne nous rencontrions jamais plus! dit le wraith sérieusement, ses yeux intenses posés sur elle.

C'est qu'il a l'air sincère! se dit Sara...comme s'il avait des regrets à l'idée de devoir la tuer si leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau!

_Atlantis...le bureau d'Élisabeth Weir. Élisabeth, John, Carson et le reste de l'équipe sont en réunion..._

-Kolya est en retard, dit sombrement McKay.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit John, d'une humeur tout aussi sombre.

-On n'a pas de nouvelles de Ladon Radim non plus! fait Ronon d'une voix rageuse, en direction d'Élisabeth Weir en particulier.

Il lui en veut de l'avoir laissé partir.

-On en aura! dit avec conviction la directrice de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

-Est-ce que c'est possible que Ladon soit complice depuis le début avec Kolya? ose questionner Teyla, verbalisant la crainte de plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Non, je ne crois pas! dit Élisabeth. Pourquoi alors serait-il venu ici se jeter dans la gueule du loup?

-Pour jeter de la poudre aux yeux pendant que leur plan se met en place, dit Ronon.

-Mais quelle sorte de plan ce serait? fait Rodney.

-Genii! rétorque Ronon avec une moue ironique, se promenant de long en large dans la pièce pour faire sortir la vapeur de sa colère.

Élisabeth Weir se mord les lèvres, pensive, et jette un regard de culpabilité vers John Sheppard.

Sara est non seulement un membre de son équipe, mais sa soeur!

John Sheppard lui retourne alors son regard, et bien qu'il soit visible qu'il souffre, il la fixe calmement dans les yeux et elle peut lire qu'il ne lui en veut pas du tout.

Elle fait ce que tout bon chef devrait faire en cas de chantage de la part d'un terroriste sans scrupule comme Kolya! Son commandant militaire le comprend parfaitement.

Mais cela n'empêche pas Élisabeth Weir de sentir tout le poids de la terrible décision qu'elle a dût prendre peser lourdement sur ses épaules et dans son coeur.

-De toute façon, dit Teyla, brisant le petit moment de silence, il doit y avoir une raison pourquoi Kolya ne nous a pas encore contacté tel que promis.

-Peut-être que cela prend plus de temps maintenant à Sara de se remettre de la dernière ponction? dit le Docteur Becket.

-Personne ici ne veut dire ce que nous pensons tous pourtant! dit soudain Rodney McKay, d'un ton sinistre, découragé.

John Sheppard abat son poing sur le coin du bureau d'Élisabeth Weir, refusant de voir le corps inanimé et momifié de sa soeur dans sa tête.

-Non, Rodney! fait-il d'une voix cinglante en regardant le savant avec des yeux furieux...et nous ne le ferons pas!

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

X -

_PX-1036, dans les bois. La radio genii dans la main de Sara prend vie à nouveau..._

-_«Dites à Kolya que pour le moment, il n'y a pas encore trace des prisonniers autour de la porte!», _fait la voix d'un garde genii.

-On dirait bien qu'ils concentrent leurs recherches dans le périmètre de la porte des étoiles! dit Sara Sheppard.

Elle regarde le wraith qui est toujours étendu sur le sol, silencieux depuis un moment.

Cette terrible créature qui a pris une bonne partie de ses années plus tôt...elle ressent de la colère à son égard, du ressentiment bien sûr, mais aussi de la curiosité et une sorte de respect.

Car jusqu'à maintenant, le wraith a tenu sa part du marché!

Ses côtés étrangement humains, son intelligence la dérangent pourtant fortement...

Elle n'a jamais souhaité être en position d'en savoir trop trop sur cet ennemi qui se nourrit de son espèce, malgré sa fascination des peuples humains de Pégase en tant qu'anthropologue.

Bien que leur alliance temporaire soit une nécessité pour survivre, sa peur du prédateur revient soudainement. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il ne semble pas s'auto-guérir comme les wraith le font d'habitude!

-Euh...ça va aller? demande-t-elle, restant à distance prudente.

-Mes blessures sont trop profondes, dit la créature. Si je ne me nourris pas bientôt...je vais mourir!

Il a relevé la tête et la regarde gravement, mais elle ne sent aucune menace dans sa voix et ses yeux tranquilles. Elle ignore le sous-entendu cependant.

-Oh, assez de pessimisme, voyons! On a un marché, vous vous souvenez? On va tous deux s'en sortir et rentrer chacun chez soi!

Il rit légèrement, mais rien de condescendant ou d'arrogant. Il semble juste si étonné encore qu'elle ait toujours la folie de croire que tout est encore possible!

-Et puis si quelques soldats genii ont l'imprudence de passer par ici, suggère la voix de l'humaine...un petit repas imprévu pourrait alors se présenter à vous!

Il ne dit rien devant l'humour noir de son alliée.

Sara devient inconfortable soudain. Elle grelotte, son corps qui a vieilli trop vite, dépourvu d'énergie, peut à peine supporter le climat humide et frisquet de la nuit. Remarquant une pile de branches dans un coin et fouillant sa veste militaire, elle trouve ce qu'il faut pour allumer un feu.

-Je vais nous faire du feu, décide-t-elle sans trop réfléchir, épuisée. On va se réchauffer un peu.

-Non, dit le wraith. Les flammes pourraient attirer l'attention sur nous et donner notre position.

_«Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais?»_ se dit Sara en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez raison, soupire-t-elle avec dépit.

Elle serre ses bras autour de son torse, incommodée par le petit vent froid de la nuit dans cette forêt. Elle décide de s'asseoir contre un arbre très large, cherchant la protection du tronc immense et des feuilles basses. Elle s'y appuie et dit au wraith:

-Essayez de dormir un peu. Enfin, si votre espèce dort! Moi, je prends le premier tour de garde.

Le wraith grogne son assentiment et ferme les yeux.

Sara se dit qu'elle ne fermera sûrement pas les siens! Il lui faut rester consciente en cas de venue de leurs ennemis genii. Elle garde aussi l'espoir qu'un jumper atlante va la trouver...si possible plus tôt que trop tard!

…..et quoi de plus convainquant pour monter la garde avec vigilance et un esprit éveillé, que de le faire à quelques pas d'un tel prédateur qui pourrait se relever en un éclair et aspirer les dernières années qu'il lui reste à vivre?

_Atlantis, salle de contrôle. Un rapport du technicien s'est rendu rapidement à Élisabeth Weir et celle-ci se rue vers la salle de la porte, suivie des autres atlantes. La porte est active..._

-Nous recevons le nouveau code Genii ainsi que la vidéo! fait le technicien.

-C'est Ladon! dit Teyla. Enfin!

-Mettez-le à l'écran, vite! dit la voix d'Élisabeth, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous me recevez? fait quelques secondes plus tard Ladon sur le grand écran.

-Nous commencions vraiment à nous inquiéter! dit la voix pleine de reproche d'Élisabeth Weir.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas, dit Ladon Radim à l'écran. La vérité est que l'interrogatoire nous a pris plus de temps que prévu! Mais j'ai de bons résultats. J'ai enfin les coordonnés de la base de Kolya...je vous les fais parvenir tout de suite!

-Et vous êtes certain que ce sont les bonnes coordonnés cette fois? dit John Sheppard, suspicieux.

-Assez certain pour vous envoyer par la porte des étoiles une pleine brigade d'hommes pour vous aider, répond Ladon. Cela va nous prendre une demi-heure pour les réunir à la porte. J'ai cru que vous aimeriez utiliser ce laps de temps aussi pour vous préparer...

-Contre combien d'hommes aurons-nous à nous battre? demande John Sheppard, retrouvant le stratège militaire efficace en lui.

-Rien que vos jumper occultés et mon _**bon ami**_ Ronon ne puissent contenir facilement! répond Ladon, narquois.

Près de Sheppard, Ronon Dex grince des dents en direction de l'écran.

-Je vous demande seulement ceci, continue Ladon Radim. Laissez mes forces capturer Kolya vivant.

-Aucune promesse! fait la voix cinglante d'Élisabeth Weir.

-Je comprends! dit Ladon, l'air de dire qu'il s'est simplement essayé à demander.

La transmission se termine. Élisabeth se retourne vers l'équipe de Sheppard.

-Ok, prévoyez un jumper occulté et une escouade de marines, dit-elle à John Sheppard qui a déjà sa radio en main et a commencé à distribuer ses ordres.

Carson Becket lève un doigt:

-J'aimerais me joindre à l'équipe en tant que médecin...pour Sara, dit-il.

-Bien sûr! dit Élisabeth.

Alors que le petit groupe s'est déjà mis en branle, elle jette un coup d'oeil vers Ronon Dex.

- Et si vous trouvez Kolya...

-Aucune promesse! continue la voix déterminée du satédien.

Élisabeth Weir sourit. Elle ne voyait pas les choses autrement.

_Sara fait une belle lutte pour ne pas céder à sa grande fatigue. Elle lance un regard vers le wraith qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts maintenant, il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir dormir._

_Et quelque chose la tracasse..._

-Pourquoi m'avoir épargnée? demande-t-elle brusquement, regrettant aussitôt sa question.

_«Quelle gourde! Tout n'est pas terminé et il va peut-être profiter d'un moment __d'inattention de ta part pour te drainer tes dernières forces! Pas fort, ma fille!» _se dit Sara Sheppard.

_Toujours étendu et contemplant les étoiles comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait, le wraith prend un moment pour peser sa réponse à la question de l'humaine qu'il a prise pour alliée._

_S'il l'avait rencontré sur un monde lors d'une sélection d'humains, ou dans une situation d'attaque-défense, il n'aurait évidemment pas hésité à la tuer, consommant sa force vitale._

_Pendant longtemps dans sa longue vie, les humains n'ont été pour lui qu'une source de nourriture, ou des esclaves bien commodes pour le servir lui et ses frères, laissant vivre ceux qui se font appeler «adorateurs de wraith» et qui ont renoncé volontairement ou non à leur vie d'antan pour venir servir sa race._

_Pendant les longues années où il est devenu le prisonnier, l'arme de torture des humains genii, son opinion d'eux a peu différé, sinon de les considérer comme encore plus inférieurs, cruels, opportunistes, stupides et dépourvus de vision futuriste!_

_Mais il a observé certains membres de cette espèce, ainsi que ses futures victimes. Il a étudié, pris note de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses, et petit à petit, il a lui-même changé._

_Et à cause surtout de cette aventure et de cette alliance inusitée avec sa dernière voisine de cellule, sa perspective des humains s'est transformée également..._

_«Petite humaine...ne sais-tu pas tout ce que tu m'as redonné?» pense-t-il._

_Cette femelle a une force, une volonté, un puits d'espoir ahurissant à sa disposition, une ouverture d'esprit qui la rend remarquable!_

_Le wraith a bien vu qu'elle est fort différente des humains qu'il a toujours connu dans les réserves alimentaires de la galaxie de Pégase. Différente des adorateurs également...un peu semblable dans leur arrogance aux Anciens d'Atlantis qu'il a combattu il y a fort longtemps, mais venant de toute évidence d'un tout autre et Nouveau Monde!_

Sara Sheppard commençait à se sentir inconfortable du silence du wraith, mais il

se leva alors sur un coude et parla. Dans la nuit, ses yeux jaunes-verts étaient brillants, mais pas du tout menaçants.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une humaine comme vous, Sara Sheppard! dit-il avec effort. Si courageuse, téméraire...

-Oh, dites-le. Complètement folle aussi! fait-elle, poussant un petit rire de dérision. C'est ce que mon frère me dit tout le temps!

-Votre...frère a de la chance de vous avoir dans son équipe, docteur Sheppard.

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles! Ce wraith est sérieux, il n'y a aucune condescendance ou dédain dans ses propos. Encore une facette de cet ennemi qu'elle ne croyait jamais entrevoir, ou bien c'est parce qu'il risque de mourir qu'il se confie ainsi à elle, une humaine?

-Vous avez réveillé en moi des aspects wraith que je croyais morts à jamais, continue le wraith, de l'admiration dans sa voix. Vous m'avez redonné honneur, espoir...même si nous ne nous en sortons pas, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi!

-Je croyais plutôt vous avoir mis en colère, dit Sara, incrédule encore des paroles qu'il a prononcé.

Il tente un autre sourire. Toutes ces dents de requin sont plutôt effrayantes! pense Sara qui cligne des yeux, faisant un effort incroyable pour rester éveillée.

Puisque c'est le seul moyen pour rester consciente, alors c'est parti pour une conversation avec l'ennemi! rit-elle intérieurement.

-Vous connaissez mon nom...mais quel est le vôtre? ose-t-elle demander. Vous ne m'avez jamais répondu.

Ah, voilà. Le moment de silence revient, et le masque dédaigneux se remet en place.

-Cette façon que vous avez, vous humains, de tous vous étiqueter par des noms est vraiment obsessionnelle! répond le wraith avec suffisance.

-Ça va, vous ne me le direz pas, j'ai compris! dit Sara en haussant les épaules.

_À quoi bon lui expliquer que les wraith sont reliés entre eux par un lien télépathique, ne nécessitant pas de «noms spécifiques» pour les individus? Qu'il est compliqué d'expliquer à un humain le mode de reconnaissance entre eux, soit les tatouages qui disent l'histoire de leur lignée, de leurs exploits et accomplissements, et du rang militaire ou civil qu'ils occupent...ainsi que le langage wraith, sa mélodie particulière, ses mots imprononçables pour les cordes vocales humaines!_

-Vous faisiez quoi avant votre capture? tente alors Sara. Quel était votre rang, votre occupation?

Encore une fois, elle voit dans ses yeux de la réticence à lui répondre. Alors qu'elle réalise que la conversation sera finalement très limitée, il répond soudain:

-Je suis...(mais il s'arrête puis continue avec regret) _**J'étais! **_le haut commandant de ma propre alliance de plusieurs ruches.

Sara siffle d'admiration:

-Combien?

-Une douzaine, continue le wraith...et j'étais aussi le conseiller favori de ma Reine.

-Alors, il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de vous dans la chaîne de commandement après tout...

Il acquiesce légèrement de la tête après un moment d'hésitation. Encore une fois, trop long et inutile d'enseigner à cette humaine les complexités de la politique et de la hiérarchie wraith.

-Et vous, Sara Sheppard?

Elle se réveille soudain d'un moment de rêverie somnolente. Il va lui falloir être plus vigilante!

-Oh! bien...je suis docteur en médecine avant tout, et je me spécialise en recherche bio-génétique. Je suis aussi astrophysicienne, et également détentrice d'un doctorat en anthropologie, spécialisée en ethnologie des peuplades.

Il semble impressionné, mais Sara se demande s'il saisit bien les données de ces titres.

-Beaucoup de qualifications pour une seule humaine, ayant un si court potentiel de vie! commente le wraith.

-Oui...c'est plutôt inhabituel, dit Sara, ignorant le paternalisme dans la voix du prédateur. Mais disons que j'ai été gâtée à ma naissance par un QI de 158. C'est plutôt élevé pour un humain, dit-elle d'un ton modeste. Je viens aussi d'une famille fortunée qui a beaucoup investi en moi!

Il y a un silence que Sara meuble en passant sa main dans sa chevelure maintenant argentée, et elle regarde soudain ses mains vieillies, pensive.

_«Oh seigneur, elle parle avec banalité à cette créature qui l'a torturée et lui a enlevé tant de ses années! Je suis vraiment folle!» _constate Sara Sheppard.

Elle réalise aussi que du moment où elle mettra le pied sur Atlantis, (si elle réussit à s'en sortir indemne!) elle sera soignée, en convalescence, puis classée parmi les «antiquités » et devra probablement retourner sur terre et se contenter d'enseigner dans une université quelconque! Toutes ces années d'étude pour rien...quelle perte! pense-t-elle, attristée.

Elle soupire et chasse les sombres pensées.

Elle devrait être tellement en colère contre le wraith, se lever et tirer sur lui pour se venger des années qu'il lui a si horriblement volées! Mais voilà, c'est contre Kolya qu'elle rage quand elle pense à sa vie presque achevée.

Mais il lui faut se concentrer sur le moyen de survivre à ce cauchemar...même s'il lui reste peu d'années à vivre, l'instinct de survie prévaut maintenant en elle.

_Une crispation des traits de l'humaine attire l'attention du wraith. Alors qu'elle balaie du revers de la main des pensées de désespoir, il entre dans son esprit et y lit sa fureur contre Kolya, plutôt que contre lui-même. _

_Il repense soudain à la douleur morale qui s'est réveillée en elle alors qu'il lui prenait sa force vitale, à cette personne partie trop tôt dont la pensée l'a aidé à tenir bon, à attendre la mort dans l'espoir de le revoir._

_Curieux malgré lui, il demande soudain:_

_-Qui est Aiden? _

_Et le visage de l'humaine se tord soudain de colère et d'indignation._

Sara Sheppard se lève tout-à-coup.

_«Ce foutu alien a lu dans mes pensées alors qu'il me volait mes années de vie! Ces maudits wraith!»_

-N'osez...même pas...prononcer...ce nom! siffle-t-elle d'une voix hachée, ses yeux brillants de rage, pointant un doigt outré vers la silhouette toujours étendue.

-Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement le wraith.

-Cette conversation est terminée, décide Sara d'un air dégoûté. Essayez de dormir maintenant, je continue la vigile.

Et elle reprend sa place tout contre l'arbre, lui tournant délibérément le dos, fermant à demi ses yeux, indifférente maintenant à tout.

Le wraith décide de fermer les yeux et de tenter de dormir.

_Plus tard, alors que l'aube se lève doucement dans la forêt..._

_Un bruit ténu éveille le wraith qui est étendu sur l'herbe humide du petit matin._

_Un bruit bien différent de ceux habituels de la forêt!_

_Son corps se redresse à demi._

_Il écoute, tous ses sens de prédateur choisissant parmi les bruits habituels de la faune et de la flore, le son craquant soudain d'une branche cédant sous le poids du corps pesant d'une plus large créature._

_Les fentes sensorielles de ses joues et ses narines élargies prennent la senteur de l'atmosphère matinale...**humains!** _

_Se raidissant soudain, le wraith grogne à cause de la douleur toujours présente dans ses côtés. C'est à peine si les blessures ont commencé à guérir._

_Il a arrêté de saigner pendant la nuit, mais le mouvement soudain rouvre les blessures. _

_Il gronde, lance un long coup d'oeil vers Sara Sheppard..._

_Elle a finalement cédé à son épuisement et repose tout contre l'arbre dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Elle a faillit à sa tâche de garder le phare, mais c'est compréhensible étant donné le stress et la grande fatigue subis par son corps._

_Le wraith se lève rapidement, tous ses sens aux aguets._

_Il est indéniable qu'un groupe d'humains s'approche de leur position! _

_Il peut les sentir de loin...même affaibli par ses blessures, aucun humain ne peut battre ses sens supérieurs._

_Regardant aux alentours, il considère ses options._

_Il pourrait, malgré son handicap présent, se défaire d'un seul humain, mais il sait qu'il n'aura pas la force de combattre un bataillon d'hommes, de cela il est certain!_

_Car d'après l'odeur convoyée par l'air, il y en a plusieurs en chemin vers eux._

_Il retourne vers l'arbre où est appuyée son alliée humaine endormie._

_Dans son état, elle ne pourra pas cette fois-ci se battre efficacement!_

_Elle est déjà très affaiblie par les ponctions de force vitale répétées sur son corps._

_Le wraith a été stupéfié par elle, se demandant où elle a pris ses forces pour se battre la nuit dernière lors de leur fuite, mais maintenant, il doute fort qu'elle pourra lui être d'une aide quelconque!_

_Pourtant, oui...il y a un autre moyen._

_Sachant qu'il n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer et ne voulant ni affronter sa colère ou sa peur, il se penche plus bas sur son corps, l'examine attentivement._

_Elle commence à bouger légèrement, ayant senti probablement se profiler l'ombre d'un corps devant la lumière ténue du matin qui baigne sa forme endormie._

_Les odeurs humaines s'approchent, et le wraith sait qu'il y en a plus que deux ou trois! _

_Il ne pourra pas survivre au combat contre trois soldats ou plus, pas dans l'état où il est._

_Il n'y a qu'une seule façon dont Sara Sheppard pourrait lui être utile, mais bien sûr il doute qu'elle donnerait son assentiment volontairement!_

_Il n'y a donc qu'une seule option restante pour le wraith, qui leur permettrait à tout deux de survivre..._

_La respiration profonde et tranquille et le regard intense du wraith posé sur elle réveillent l'humaine qui pose aussitôt sur lui un regard embrumé. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrent subitement très grands, paniqués._

_Elle sursaute, réalisant soudain que le visage vert et sauvage est à quelques pouces du sien! Elle est trop faible pour réagir, elle n'a plus de force, il n'y a plus de temps!_

_-Ils viennent, dit simplement le prédateur._

_Poussé ensuite par l'urgence de la situation et sans un regard pour la peur qui a surgit aux tréfonds de l'esprit de Sara Sheppard, il enfonce d'une façon fulgurante sa main droite tout contre la blessure encore ouverte de sa poitrine, commençant à aspirer les années du corps torturé._

_Cette fois, elle est si épuisée qu'elle n'a la force que de frémir et ne pousse qu'un gémissement sourd..._

_Elle ne combat pas, mais le wraith peut sentir son incrédulité, sa déception, alors qu'elle s'abandonne à son sort!_

_Un observateur caché aurait pu apercevoir la femme affalée comme une poupée molle contre un arbre, son visage vieillissant, sa peau se plissant, ses cheveux tombant pour faire place à un crâne quasiment chauve, des cataractes rendant complètement bleu les iris vert de ses yeux, sa silhouette se tassant sur elle-même et des rides et plis apparaissant si vite, que la chair rebondie de santé fait place à une peau blême et sèche. _

_Le wraith sent ses souvenirs défiler alors qu'il se fait des réserves de force vitale, grognant doucement:_

_Le regret des bonnes années passées, le remord de quelques souvenirs qu'on veut vite enterrer, la perte d'un être très cher, arraché trop tôt et cruellement à sa jeune vie...ah, ce Aiden!_

_Il peut sentir aussi son attachement à quelqu'un de familier, dont l'affection et le besoin de protection sont quelquefois repoussés avec agacement, et tantôt recherchés avec tendresse. Le souvenir d'amis et de compagnons très chers...des mémoires aussi d'un monde lointain, d'une autre galaxie, des paysages extraordinaires, un coucher de soleil splendide sur une planète florissante et inconnue de lui._

_Alors que les années s'envolent et transforment la femme âgée en une enveloppe desséchée très près de la mort, les traits sont devenus ceux d'une presque centenaire. Toutes les caractéristiques des traits familiers qui rendent un visage unique se sont envolées. Elle est maintenant si méconnaissable, qu'on ne pourrait dire si c'est Sara Sheppard ou non!_

_La force, les années volent à travers la main et le bras du wraith, lui apportant l'énergie vitale, l'étincelle qui allume le brasier de tout son être wraith retrouvé._

_Le wraith retient pourtant le dernier souffle de vie chez la femme, puis repousse légèrement une bouffée d'énergie par l'enzyme, se relevant légèrement. Puis il traîne doucement et respectueusement la forme évanouie de l'humaine presque morte, la glissant de l'arbre où elle s'était appuyée pour l'étendre gentiment contre le sol._

_Il veut leurrer les genii pour qu'il la croit morte ou inoffensive. _

_Le wraith se tourne alors vers un grand arbre et se donnant un élan, saute élégamment et sans effort jusqu'à ses branches basses._

_Ses forces revenues, il se propulse encore une fois comme un ressort vers le haut jusqu'à se poser sur la branche la plus forte, se cachant parmi les feuilles, pour surveiller l'arrivée de ses ennemis._

_Quelques minutes à peine plus tard..._

Ah, voilà. Ils sont là!

Comme un tigre embusqué dans le haut de l'arbre, ayant une vue périphérique et totale du périmètre, le wraith voit approcher un petit bataillon de soldats Genii. Ils sont six, avançant prudemment, leurs armes pointées en avant, échangeant de brefs commentaires d'un ton voilé.

Le premier, un très jeune mâle humain, découvre le corps étendu de Sara Sheppard. Ennuyé, il ne vérifie même pas si son coeur bat encore, persuadé par son apparence que tout est terminé!

De son point d'observation, le wraith écoute attentivement alors que le soldat communique par le petit appareil-radio, rejoignant le commandant Kolya. Prenant connaissance de la nouvelle de la mort de sa prisonnière, le chef des Genii est fort mécontent de voir ses plans contrariés.

Il ordonne aux gardes la prudence, de rechercher le wraith et de l'abattre à vue.

Mais les humains sont maintenant nerveux, ayant réalisé que le monstre s'est déjà nourri, qu'il sera par conséquent plus rusé, plus fort!

Le wraith doit jouer de prudence et profiter de l'effet de surprise...

Son côté prédateur ressurgit...

Comme il se sent puissant, en pleine possession de tous ses moyens, fort et assoiffé de vengeance!

Tout se passe très vite alors...

Ne perdant pas de temps et tombant soudain de l'arbre, l'incarnation d'un cauchemar vivant, le wraith brise le cercle des hommes en deux, profitant sans attendre de la stupeur des gardes pour se précipiter sur l'un d'entre eux et l'envoyer valser si durement contre un arbre que l'on entend le bruit funeste d'une colonne vertébrale qui craque. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le corps lourd et sans vie glisse par terre.

L'alien se retourne brusquement vers l'autre garde de cette paire et le saisit par le cou, brisant immédiatement sa nuque.

Un des jeunes gardes, paniqué, s'est mis à courir vers les bois, appuyant sur sa radio dans le but d'appeler à l'aide. Mais le wraith le poursuit et le rattrape en trois enjambées. Le saisissant par le cou, il lui brise également la nuque avant que le soldat n'ait eu le temps de rameuter d'autres gardes.

N'en reste que trois, qui plus âgés et expérimentés, ont commencé à tirer à l'arme automatique en se mettant à la poursuite du wraith.

Mais le prédateur se retourne et ayant trouvé un poignard sur le corps du dernier garde, le lance en plein front du soldat le plus proche. Touché en pleine action, le soldat s'effondre par devant et est mort bien avant de toucher le sol.

Rugissant à la fois de rage et de sa vengeance justifiée, le wraith marche alors vivement en avant vers les deux gardes restants, faisant fi de leurs armes.

Il court maintenant pour atteindre ses proies d'abord figés sur place, mais les gardes qui en ont vu d'autres sont de nouveau en contrôle et tirent à plein feu sur la créature démoniaque!

Mais leurs yeux se remplissent soudain d'une complète terreur alors qu'ils réalisent que bien que les projectiles (plusieurs) aient touché le torse du wraith, les plaies guérissent presque immédiatement et n'empêchent nullement la créature d'avancer de plus en plus vite vers eux, le visage tordu de fureur...

Continuant à tirer en retraitant par derrière, les soldats réalisent soudain que le monstre est tout près d'eux et se figent, paralysés! Le wraith a saisi le bout du canon de leur arme à chacun, puis jetant négligemment les fusils sur le sol, il projettent les deux humains violemment sur le sol.

Les soldats sont maintenant étendus sur le dos contre l'herbe grasse, encore incrédules de ce qui vient d'arriver, - quatre hommes armés éliminés par cette misérable créature défaite, et maintenant eux! - les traits de leur visage épouvantées.

Ils peuvent voir son visage vert effroyable de trop près, les orbites vert-dorées de ses yeux rageurs et dominateurs, alors que d'une main, il met toute sa force sur la poitrine du garde de gauche pour l'empêcher de se lever. De la droite, il pousse la fente de sa main nourricière sur la poitrine de l'homme.

Les côtes craquent sinistrement alors que l'enzyme fait son chemin à travers la peau fraîchement coupée, et le wraith prend avec délice et revanche la vie du soldat. L'autre, incapable de bouger, doit regarder avec des yeux agrandis de terreur son compagnon vieillir de plus en plus et ne devenir qu'une momie desséchée, attendant avec horreur et fatalisme son destin inévitable.

Le wraith secoue sa main pour se débarrasser des restants du corps de droite, puis il prend le temps de lancer un regard glacial de mort vers l'autre garde, qui est en fait le chef des gardiens et l'un de ses plus cruels tortionnaires!

Montrant ses dents terribles, il pose sa main tout contre sa poitrine avec force et prend la vie de sa dernière victime, mais le fait avec lenteur, cruauté.

L'homme hurle, se débat inutilement en agrippant la main qui draine sa force vitale. Impuissant, il accepte finalement sa fin en poussant son dernier soupir.

Plein de force vitale, sa soif de vengeance apaisée pour l'instant, (bien qu'il aurait préféré vider Kolya de sa vie!) le wraith se relève calmement.

Il écoute...les bruits de la forêt sont redevenues réguliers.

D'autres soldats genii viendront peut-être, mais pour le moment, il réalise qu'il n'y a pas de menace proche.

Se sentant plus fort, plus vivant que jamais, il se retourne vers la forme à moitié morte étendue plus loin dans l'herbe et s'avance, décidé, vers l'humaine qui a permis de redonner un sens à sa vie misérable.

Tranquillement, il s'agenouille dans l'herbe recouverte de la rosée du petit matin.

Il a une dette à payer.

_**Porte des étoiles de la Planète PX-1036...**_

_Il y a six gardes Genii qui gardent la porte maintenant._

_Kolya revient, furieux._

_Il était parti dans la forêt avec deux autres hommes en reconnaissance. Son dernier bataillon ne répond plus. De plus, ses hommes dans le bunker ont signalé une activité non programmée de la porte._

_Il se dit alors que les atlantes doivent tenter de venir chercher sa prisonnière!_

_Ils ne seront pas trop heureux de la trouver morte. _

_Déconcerté par le tour des évènements, Kolya songe à s'enfuir. Pour le moment, son plan est fichu et il ne peut pas réellement se battre avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste!_

_Passant par la porte des étoiles, un rugissement de moteur, caractéristique de celui des puddle jumper d'Atlantis, vole à travers l'horizon bleu. Se désoccultant soudainement, le petit vaisseau prend par surprise les Genii qui lèvent leurs armes et commencent à tirer._

_Mais il est trop tard, le jumper est déjà loin!_

_Dans le siège du pilote, John Sheppard a un air déterminé, les dents toujours serrés._

_Les autres occupants du jumper sentent qu'il restera dans cet état de rage tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvée sa soeur Sara!_

_Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Carson sont dans la section avant du vaisseau, silencieux et attentifs aux environnements de la planète qui s'étendent sous leurs yeux._

_Le petit bataillon de marine est derrière, vérifiant encore une fois leur armement._

-La cachette de Kolya est juste droit devant, dit Teyla à Sheppard.

-Je détecte des signes de vie à la surface, à quelques milles du bunker! dit McKay, attentif à ses instruments.

-Combien? fait John.

-À la première lecture, il y en avait 8...maintenant 4...je ne comprends pas trop! J'imagine que l'on doit se battre dans le coin.

Tout le monde se regarde avec appréhension. L'air est soudain lourd. Sara Sheppard est-elle morte...ou en vie?

-Euh...maintenant, il n'y en a plus que deux, dit McKay, le visage blanc.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas? dit Carson Becket, le front soucieux.

-Hey! vous savez quoi?...l'un des deux signes est définitivement Sara! dit soudain Rodney d'une voix triomphante, après un * beep * de son appareil. Je viens de capter son transmetteur subspatial!

Tout le monde se regarde, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais le signal est très faible, fait soudain McKay d'une voix sinistre et ennuyée.

-Est-ce que l'autre signal pourrait être Kolya? demande Teyla.

-Souhaitons-le, fait la voix méprisante de Ronon Dex, parce que je vais lui faire son affaire!

-Je vais atterrir à une cinquantaine de mètres au sud de leur position, dit John Sheppard, refusant de penser dans quel état il va retrouver sa soeur...

_...et espérant briser le cou de ce salaud de Kolya!_

Ailleurs dans la forêt...

_Il se penche sur elle. Découvre qu'elle est encore vivante, mais si près de la mort!_

_Il a du temps pour agir, mais pas trop._

_Ses narines, ses fentes sensorielles sont maintenant pleines des odeurs bénies et piquantes de la forêt, les couleurs sont vibrantes, les bruits doux et musicaux à son oreille._

_Maintenant que ses sens sont tous revenus pleinement, il savoure sa victoire et sait que tout va changer à partir de maintenant!_

_Il remet son attention sur la femme centenaire allongée sur le sol._

_Elle sort alors de l'inconscience et lève péniblement sa tête, le regardant à travers les cataractes de ses yeux. Il espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard et qu'elle pourra supporter le processus, qui est aussi pénible que de prendre des années de vie!_

Sara Sheppard se sentait si faible...elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieillie, épuisée! Tous ses membres étaient douloureux, comme si elle avait souffert d'arthrite aigu, et cela partout dans son corps!

Mais c'était surtout ses poumons qui étaient comme en feu. Chaque inspiration et même expiration était une torture! Elle se demandait si la prochaine, en fait, ne serait pas la dernière.

Elle voit soudain au-dessus d'elle la forme impressionnante, sombre, envahissante du wraith qui lui cache le soleil.

Elle n'a même plus la force de réagir, de hurler devant le visage impassible et si vert de la créature qui la regarde gravement, impassible et puissant.

_«Oh...qu'on en finisse!» _se dit-elle, écoeurée de souffrir et sachant de toute façon qu'il ne lui reste que quelques minutes de vie tout au plus.

Levant péniblement sa tête, elle examine la longue silhouette de la Grande Faucheuse.

-Finissez...le travail! réussit-elle à croasser dans un souffle douloureux à travers des lèvres parcheminées, espérant qu'il a compris par le mouvement de ses lèvres, car elle n'est pas sûre que ses paroles aient été vraiment audibles!

-Comme je vous l'ait déjà dit, Sara Sheppard, dit la voix grave et vibrante du wraith, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas au sujet des wraith.

Il étire alors sa main et la pose doucement sur la poitrine de l'humaine, mais légèrement plus haut.

Une sorte de courant électrique passe, mais Sara n'en a cure et est certaine qu'elle va enfin mourir!

_«Qu'il en soit ainsi»,_ pense-t-elle, alors que dans un brouillard, elle mêle les visages de Aiden Ford, de John, de Rodney, des autres..et de son exécuteur.

Mais ce n'est pas la douleur horrible de la succion des dernières minutes de sa vie qui commence alors...

_Le wraith paie sa dette._

_Ayant pris les deux dernières vies des gardes genii au complet, il peut repousser dans le corps si faible l'énergie vitale, et il le fait doucement, méticuleusement et prudemment, sachant que le procédé est presque aussi douloureux que de succionner des années!_

_Au début, l'humaine ne bouge pas et ne réagit pas...mais soudain, tout son corps se tend et elle prend une longue inspiration qui n'en finit plus..._

Soudain ramenée à la conscience totale, Sara sent son corps tendu comme un arc et sursaute violemment.

Ses poumons se remplissent soudainement de bien trop d'air, son coeur reçoit comme une dose de courant électrique qui la secoue tellement qu'elle bondit comme une poupée secouée.

Par instinct, elle s'accroche des deux mains autour du poignet de la main qui lui repousse toute l'énergie prise, et même plus!

_«Mais que se passe-t-il? Je ne suis pas morte alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?» _se demande-t-elle, sentant les années de sa jeunesse couler en elle comme une fontaine de Jouvence.

Ses yeux sont agrandis de stupéfaction, alors qu'elle peut soudain pousser un cri de pur effroi mais aussi de l'extase incroyable de la vie qui entre en elle, comme une vague à peine supportable!

_Plus loin, Sheppard et le reste de son équipe marchent en file indienne, armes aux poings, s'attendant à tout moment à découvrir un garde Genii caché derrière un arbre ou une roche. Le bataillon des forces de Ladon Radim les a rejoint il y a deux minutes et les suit derrière._

_Ronon Dex lève son bras qui tient son fidèle pistolet-taser toujours prêt, tous ses sens aux aguets, fort de son expérience de soldat satédien et de coureur._

_Soudain, à quelque distance de là, le cri d'une femme! Faible d'abord, puis retentissant fort, trop fort...plein d'horreur et de surprise._

_Ronon se met soudain à courir._

_-Sara! Vous savez où elle est? demande soudain John qui, alerté, se met aussi à courir à toute allure derrière le satédien._

_Tout deux débouchent les premiers dans la clairière._

_Ils voient à peine les corps disloqués ou momifiés de plusieurs hommes en uniforme Genii. _

_C'est plutôt la forme accroupie d'un wraith en uniforme de cuir fatigué, occupé à prendre la vie de la silhouette humaine d'une femme impuissante étalée sur l'herbe qui attire aussitôt leur attention!_

_En un clin d'oeil, Sheppard est derrière le monstre et le repousse rudement d'une poussée formidable, - probablement l'adrénaline! - . Ronon pointe aussitôt son pistolet- taser, prêt à tirer._

-Non! Attendez! crie soudain une voix bien connue.

Sara Sheppard s'est poussée comme un ressort sur ses pieds et s'est mise en avant du wraith, lui faisant un écran contre Ronon Dex et les autres. Le satédien s'immobilise immédiatement, stupéfait.

Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il décharge son arme sur leur amie!

Estomaqué, John Sheppard s'est soudain figé dans son élan d'aller vers sa soeur et de la prendre dans ses bras, de vérifier si elle va bien.

Car il se demande s'il est victime d'hallucinations!

De toute évidence et incompréhensiblement, Sara a regagné les années perdues, et il n'y a plus aucun signe de torture, de vieillissement sur son corps!

Ses yeux sont plus brillants, sa chevelure épaisse et luxuriante cascade sur ses épaules, son teint est clair et ses traits lisses. Une grande impression de force, de jeunesse et d'énergie transcende de tout son être. _«Mais par tous les diables!»_ se demande John, les traits froncés, incrédules, le souffle et l'élan coupés!

Derrière lui, les autres laissent tous échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction.

Ronon et les marines gardent cependant leurs armes levées, prêtes.

Le satédien surtout, ses traits implacablement haineux, semble impatient d'exterminer ce wraith.

Encerclé de toute part, ce dernier s'est accroupit, prêt à bondir.

Il va défendre sa liberté chèrement retrouvée. Un air de prédateur féroce se lit sur son regard qu'il promène entre Sara et les autres, en grognant, menaçant.

-S'il-te-plaît John, ordonnes-leur de ne_** pas**_ tirer! dit Sara, les mains ouvertes en signe de plaidoirie.

-Je ne comprends pas! dit Carson Becket, se faisant le porte-parole de l'incrédulité de tous. On l'a tous vu se nourrir de vous, vous enlever presque toutes vos années!

-Il me les a toutes redonnées, murmure Sara, aussi étonnée qu'eux tous.

Puis elle continue:

-John? Dis-leur d'abaisser leurs armes...maintenant.

-Sara, fait la voix tranquille de John. C'est un wraith!..et il t'a fait du mal.

-John...fais-le! plaide encore Sara.

John Sheppard fait un geste vers son équipe de marines et les soldats genii.

Tous obéissent, mais restent sur le qui-vive.

Incertain, le wraith est resté immobile, encore accroupi.

Ronon, réticent, est le dernier à abaisser son arme.

-C'est incroyable! dit Teyla en regardant Sara Sheppard de la tête aux pieds. Comment est-ce qu'une telle chose est possible!

-Ne me demandez pas ça à moi! fait Sara, tout aussi surprise, regardant le wraith avec interrogation.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le prédateur encerclé qui est toujours sur ses gardes...grognant, un regard traqué sur ses traits effrayants.

Le wraith se retourne vers Sara et répond, d'un ton calme et significatif pour bien faire passer le respect dans ses mots:

- «Le Cadeau de la Vie» est réservé uniquement pour nos plus dévoués adorateurs et serviteurs...et généralement pour nos frères et nos _**soeurs..**_.

Il a mit de l'emphase sur les derniers mots, pour bien signifier que Sara Sheppard n'entre pas dans la première catégorie.

Un silence passe dans les rangs, mais surtout entre les deux ex-alliés.

Le regard étonné de Sara devient perplexe, mais elle hoche ensuite la tête avec reconnaissance et respect.

Celui de l'alien est grave, intense.

Puis le wraith se retourne pour faire du regard le tour de la petite foule, et revient poser

ses yeux sur Sara Sheppard, expliquant clairement pour tout le monde, mais sans cesser de fixer la jeune femme:

- Sara Sheppard m'a redonné ma vie, ma liberté. Je viens simplement de lui payer ma dette!

McKay n'en revient pas, et sa voix haut perchée exprime sa constante incrédulité:

-Une dette? Non mais attendez...elle a l'air encore plus jeune, forte et belle qu'avant!

John Sheppard s'est finalement approché de sa soeur et passant son bras derrière son dos, la serre tendrement contre lui, passant ses yeux tout le long de son corps pour constater en effet sa grande forme et quelques années de jeunesse retrouvées!

-Tu vas bien? dit-il tendrement alors qu'elle lui sourit, éberluée et consciente de cette extraordinaire seconde chance.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Ronon Dex les ramène à la réalité.

- Et Kolya? Où est-il? demande-t-il.

Immédiatement, une ombre rageuse passe sur le visage de Sara qui s'éloigne de John. Elle cherche fébrilement la petite radio genii dans ses poches de veste. Ne la trouvant pas, elle jure d'un ton bas et faisant des yeux le tour du périmètre, se penche soudain rapidement vers l'herbe grasse pour ramasser le petit appareil de communication. Elle actionne le bouton:

-KOLYA? ...c'est Sara Sheppard!

Un bruit de statique, puis un silence soulignant que quelqu'un écoute, puis encore de la statique. Sara est sûre que le monstre est près de la porte des étoiles et l'entend!

-Kolya. Alors, vous vous enfuyez comme un lâche! Mais ne vous faites surtout pas d'illusion. La prochaine fois, je tire à vue! Espèce de salaud, vous allez payez pour la mort d'Aiden Ford et pour ce que vous venez de me faire subir...VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS?

Pas de réponse, sauf qu'à travers la petite radio, tout le monde a entendu le bruit caractéristique du «Whoooooshhhh» du vortex qui se referme derrière le passage de Kolya et des Genii survivants.

Écoeurée, Sara jette au loin la radio et pousse un cri de rage. Puis elle se retourne vers John et son équipe.

-Foutons le camp d'ici! dit-elle d'une voix amère.

-Et que fait-on de lui? dit Ronon Dex, pointant à nouveau son arme vers le wraith.

Tous peuvent voir à quel point l'envie de tuer la créature le démange!

Sara regarde le wraith comme si elle l'avait oublié et retrouvait un visage connu, mais ses sentiments à son égard sont maintenant mitigés.

-Bon. Tuez-le! ordonne John Sheppard d'une voix implacable à ses soldats.

Les marines ont à peine levé leur P-90 que Sara s'interpose et repousse de sa main d'un geste rude le taser de Ronon qui est déjà pointé sur le wraith.

-Non! fait-elle d'une voix ferme et claire.

Ronon se méprend et croit qu'elle veut le tuer elle-même. Alors, il lui tend son arme.

-Nous avions un marché, dit la jeune femme en fixant gravement le wraith.

-Oui, fait celui-ci dignement, se relevant de toute sa grandeur, calme et imposant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que vous l'honoriez.

Sara prend le taser et lève les yeux sur le wraith. C'est donc ce qu'il croit? ...qu'elle n'a pas d'honneur?

_«Je pourrais vous surprendre, montrer que je sais tenir parole»_, se dit-elle.

Une sorte de regard de compréhension passe sur les traits du wraith qui était dans l'expectative quelques secondes plus tôt, mais qui semble maintenant comprendre l'hésitation, le fatalisme de la jeune femme. Figée, le taser en main, elle le regarde comme s'il était irréel.

-Allez...vas-y! dit John d'une voix douce, mais dans laquelle il y a tout de même un ordre définitif.

Rapidement, Sara touche un des modes sur le pistolet-taser de Ronon et lève l'arme vers la poitrine du wraith, pointe sa cible et tire.

Le wraith se raidit, surpris, l'air déçu. Puis il s'écroule sur le dos, inconscient.

Les marines s'approchent, faisant cercle, poussant le corps du pied pour vérifier qu'il est bien neutralisé.

Mais Ronon s'approche et reprend son arme, remarquant qu'elle est sur le mode «paralysant».

-Tu l'as pas tué! dit-il d'une voix un peu surprise, dans laquelle passe sa déception.

-Sara...ne t'aies-je pas ordonné de le tuer? fait John durement.

-Je l'ai neutralisé, répond sa soeur. Je veux qu'on le transporte sur une planète non habitée où il y a une porte des étoiles. On va le laisser là. Les autres wraith viendront le chercher.

Puis comme John la fixe, interdit et perplexe, elle rajoute:

-J'avais conclu un marché avec lui, John. J'ai réussi à lui faire accepter l'idée de s'enfuir ensemble, de nous entraider l'un l'autre pour s'en sortir et rentrer chacun chez soi!...et je tiens à tenir ma part du marché. Je suis en vie grâce à lui, en quelque sorte!

John Sheppard veut lui rappeler que ce monstre l'a torturée et ne lui aurait pas fait de cadeau s'il l'avait rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances qu'en captivité, mais le regard déterminé et têtu de Sara lui fait ravaler ses paroles.

Les marines attendent sa décision. Silencieusement, il hoche la tête. Il est trop heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa soeur en vie et dans le même état qu'avant! Alors il veut bien lui accorder cette faveur.

Les soldats prennent chacun un membre du wraith et le transporte, toujours inconscient, dans le fond du jumper.

_Le wraith se réveille, désorienté, agrippant par instinct sa poitrine de ses mains, là où Sara Sheppard a tiré..._

Il se met en position assise, rugissant en préparation d'un danger probable. Mais il se calme soudain en reconnaissant la jeune humaine à courte distance de lui.

Réagissant à son rugissement agressif, elle a levé son arme pour se défendre.

-Ah...Sara Sheppard! prononce le wraith calmement. Je croyais que vous..

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas au sujet des humains! le coupe la voix ironique de la jeune femme.

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient en ce moment dans la tête de Sara!

Le maudire pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir au nom de sa soumission à Kolya...ou de la faim intense?

Le remercier de lui avoir redonné toute sa force vitale et même plus? Le questionner au sujet de ce Cadeau de Vie?

Ses sentiments à son égard étaient bizarres, confus! Elle était bien d'après elle la seule humaine à avoir eu une telle expérience si étrange avec un wraith. Au fait, même si elle lui avait laissé la vie, comme dette de lui avoir redonné toutes ses années, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir!

Le wraith de son côté, s'étant tranquillement remis debout, prenait conscience de ce nouvel environnement...une planète inconnue de lui, différente de celle où il avait été emprisonnée.

La nuit était déjà tombée, mais une immense lune proche de ce monde étranger brillait, rendant les contours des visages fantomatiques et menaçants.

-Ahhhhh...je vois, dit-il, pensif, s'apercevant que la jeune femme avait tenu sa part du marché.

Elle avait aussi baissé son arme.

Ils échangèrent un long regard...encore du respect de la part du wraith.

Quant à Sara, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

Il y avait en elle de la reconnaissance pour son sens de l'honneur, mais elle avait hâte d'être loin de cet être étrange!

Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau.

À quelque part dans tout son être, quelque chose de profond avait changé.

Elle le sentait, malgré sa réticence à l'admettre.

Il y avait comme un lien bizarre qui s'était construit, encore ténu, entre ces deux représentants d'espèces si différentes...le prédateur et sa proie.

Leur vision mutuelle était maintenant profondément bouleversée!

Derrière Sara, les habitants du jumper occulté se tenaient silencieux, observant la scène.

John n'était pas loin d'elle au cas où le wraith l'attaquerait.

Le wraith ne trahirait pas Sara Sheppard ni ses amis et cela, à quelque part à travers le lien tout nouvellement créé, la jeune femme en était certaine...

Mais à quelque part, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée pour autant!

-La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrons? dit le wraith d'une voix profonde, laissant traîner volontairement le questionnement.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui va se produire! fit Sara Sheppard, perplexe.

-Nous somme liés par le Cadeau de Vie, vous le réaliserez bientôt, petite humaine.

_«C'est n'importe quoi!» _voudrait protester Sara.

_Un lien?...ben voyons._

En aucune façon elle ne voulait se sentir liée à cette créature! Peu importe la sensation bizarre qu'elle venait de ressentir, comme une petite cloche d'alerte, ponctuant la vérité des paroles du wraith.

-Tous les paris sont ouverts, dit-elle tout-à-coup, se servant d'une phrase que son frère disait souvent, signifiant que le compteur était remis à zéro.

Il lui avait redonné sa vie, mais elle avait fait de même en empêchant son équipe d'achever ce wraith qui l'avait pourtant torturée.

Le wraith hocha la tête sentencieusement, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, ils levèrent soudain leur tête, entendant le sifflement familier d'un dart patrouillant le ciel.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé, pensa Sara qui en profita pour s'éclipser, sentant le geste impatient de son frère qui la rappelait en silence dans le jumper.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre!

Elle profita du fait que le wraith avait encore la tête levée vers le ciel, suivant la progression du petit vaisseau wraith qui faisait un arc de cercle pour venir le cueillir.

Elle recula, retrouvant l'abri salutaire du jumper ainsi que ses amis.

En quelques secondes, l'appareil décolla et se faufila dans la mer bleu et tranquille de la porte des étoiles ouverte, soulevant un vent fort et bref derrière lui.

Sursautant et grognant, le wraith détacha son regard du ciel et chercha des yeux son ex-alliée humaine, sa longue chevelure argentée soulevée par le souffle tiède de l'air se déplaçant, méditant sur la disparition subite de la jeune femme.

Respirant l'odeur de sa liberté retrouvée, accueillant dans ses fentes sensorielles la brise fraîche et la senteur entêtante des fleurs de la clairière, le wraith attendit patiemment le retour du dart et le rayon lumineux blanc qui allait balayer la surface, le cueillant ensuite pour l'amener à bord d'une ruche inconnue.

Une nouvelle vie allait commencer...périlleuse et sauvage, mais s'il jouait bien sa partie, tous les paris étaient en effet ouverts pour lui!

(à suivre)


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur:

Nous en sommes rendus à la partie II de cette histoire, même si j'ai décidé de nommer quand même ce chapitre XI, vu qu'il s'agit de la même fiction.

Comme toujours, l'émission Stargate Atlantis et ses fameux personnages appartiennent à MGM et les auteurs, sauf mon personnage-clé Sara Sheppard, et tous ceux que je créerai en chemin.

Et comme toujours, j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire, et que vous m'enverrez vos commentaires, merci à l'avance!

_PARTIE 2 _

_- Chapitre XI-_

_Sara Sheppard sourit au docteur Becket qui venait d'effectuer pour la énième fois un examen de base (coeur, respiration, réflexes, pupilles) et s'éloignait du lit de l'infirmerie en lui envoyant un signe de la main et un dernier sourire, alors qu'il retournait à ses autres malades._

Il était doux de se faire dorloter, oui...mais tout le monde savait que les médecins étaient les pires patients!

Surtout qu'elle était en grande forme...le scan passé au retour le prouvait bien, non?

Soupirant, elle étira sa main pour saisir la tablette informatisée installée à la tête de son lit.

Tout était correct sur son dossier médical, à part peut-être la pression artérielle un peu haute, surtout du côté de la diastolique. Mais c'était somme toute assez normal étant donné le niveau d'adrénaline que son corps avait produit pour supporter toute cette aventure!

Remettant les données de ses signes vitaux à leur place, elle se réinstalla confortablement contre les oreillers douillets.

Elle s'était sortie vivante de ce cauchemar...elle n'en revenait pas!

_Dès leur retour de la planète PX-1036 où Sara avait été emmenée après son kidnapping, Carson Becket avait pris la situation en main, l'ayant forcé à s'étendre sur une civière, faisant taire toutes les objections de la jeune femme qui jurait à tous qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle ne s'était en fait jamais sentie en aussi grande forme et pleine d'énergie!_

_Un regard courroucé de son frère et les exclamations des autres qui s'inquiétaient étaient venus mettre du poids aux arguments du médecin:_

_- On ne connaît pas en fait les conséquences et les effets secondaires de ponctions répétées de force vitale sur l'organisme, avait récité le bon docteur, comme un texte appris par coeur. Sara...votre coeur en a pompé un sacré coup, et tous vos organes ont été traumatisés! Un bon 48 heures à l'infirmerie est ma recommandation pour observer également les effets inconnus de ces années redonnées on ne sait trop comment! Croyez-moi, c'est essentiel et vous vous devez d'acquiescer pour que je puisse étudier de près ce nouveau phénomène de_ _«Cadeau de Vie»._

_Tels avaient été pas mal les paroles et arguments du médecin, et à la fois John Sheppard et Élisabeth Weir lui donnèrent l'ordre de rester deux jours sous observation à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Carson et de ses aides médicaux, et plus au besoin!_

_Bon gré mal gré, si elle ne voulait pas être trop de mauvaise foi, la jeune femme dût bien admettre qu'elle aurait agi exactement comme Carson Becket et ordonné la même période d'observation médicale._

_Elle obéit donc, se laissant diriger vers l'aile hospitalière de l'infirmerie, marmonnant toutefois qu'elle aurait préféré aller courir le marathon ou nager dans la piscine naturelle encastrée de l'extérieur sur le pont sud de la cité, au lieu de se laisser rouler en civière comme une handicapée._

_Dévorée du besoin de bouger, réalisant que sa «jeunesse retrouvée» et probablement les effets de l'enzyme wraith la rendaient nerveuse et hyperactive, elle insista le lendemain matin pour que John l'accompagne vers la passerelle extérieure la plus proche pour regarder avec émerveillement les tours d'Atlantis et l'océan au-delà, respirant l'air frais du début de matinée. Elle était si heureuse d'être de retour «chez elle»!_

Carson s'étant éloigné, elle se leva sans bruit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche.

Perplexe, elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'image qui se reflétait devant elle dans le miroir.

Une jeune femme dans les 23-24 ans la regardait. Selon Becket, elle avait même rajeuni un peu!

Une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes, de longs cheveux fournis et bouclés s'arrêtant aux épaules, couleur brun foncé avec des reflets acajou, de longs cils recourbés sur des yeux vert océan, et surtout une peau légèrement bronzée, sans ride!, brillante, lisse et juvénile!

Elle tâta le corps raffermie sous la jaquette d'hôpital.

Elle sourit à «l'inconnue» devant elle et murmura:

_«Hey! Hello toi...bienvenue sur Atlantis!_

Elle gloussa puis regagna son lit.

Elle venait d'entendre les chariots du dîner rouler vers son lit.

Elle mourait de faim!

_**Plus tard dans l'après-midi, John vint la voir...**_

Encore une fois, elle lui demanda de l'amener sur la passerelle extérieure et Sara s'extasia de nouveau sur Atlantis, cité des Anciens au milieu d'un océan en mouvement tout autour, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tout cela.

Faut dire que de se rendre aux portes de la mort, puis de sentir sa vie repoussée dans une grande ruée d'énergie dont le processus s'était avéré presque aussi douloureux que les ponctions, tout cela redonnait une nouvelle perspective au restant de son existence!

John lui mit tendrement sur les épaules sa veste d'uniforme. La brise qui s'était levée était plutôt fraîche. Avec un petit sourire reconnaissant, la jeune femme en resserra les pans tout contre ses épaules.

-Je dois avouer, maintenant que tout est fini, commença John Sheppard en hésitant, que je ne croyais pas vraiment te retrouver vivante. Mais surtout complètement... «restaurée»!

Il lui lança un regard en coin, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir affaire à son authentique soeur, comme si une copie d'elle-même leur avait été remis!

-Et bien tu vois! C'est bel et bien moi, et tout en un seul morceau! dit Sara en lui souriant plus largement, de ce sourire lumineux qui donnait une lueur malicieuse à ses yeux et éclairait ses traits d'une façon unique.

Elle observa attentivement son frère. Elle lut dans ses yeux pers qu'il avait un regain de respect, d'admiration pour elle.

-Sara...commença gauchement John Sheppard.

Et Sara sut que ce serait un de ces moments délicats, difficiles pour son frère, car il était très mauvais quand il fallait exprimer ses sentiments.

Habituellement elle ne l'aidait pas et machiavéliquement, faisait tout pour rajouter à son malaise... - privilège d'être la petite soeur! - mais cette fois-ci, elle décida de se montrer magnanime.

Elle posa un bras sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

-John, tu n'as pas...vraiment, tu sais?

C'est elle qui était gauche maintenant!

John Sheppard déposa une main sur la main posée sur son épaule et la tapota gentiment, bien plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

-Non, j'y tiens! Je voulais te dire à quel point je t'ai trouvé courageuse! Nous avons tous..._.en particulier,_ _**j'ai**_ trouvé très difficile de te voir ainsi torturée, mais j'imagine ce que cela a dû être pour toi!

Il avait parlé presque d'une seule traite.

-Oui, dit Sara, une ombre passant dans ses yeux aux souvenirs terribles qui revinrent comme un flash dans son esprit. Mais John, je comprends la décision que vous avez dû prendre. Saches que je ne t'en veux pas du tout!

Sheppard la reconnaissait bien là! Elle avait anticipé ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Élisabeth Weir ne pouvait pas céder aux exigences de Kolya, crut cependant bon de rajouter John Sheppard. Tu es précieuse pour tout le monde ici sur Atlantis, Sara. Pas seulement pour moi, ton frère! Et en tant que commandant militaire de cette base, je me devais de supporter la décision d'Élisabeth, basée sur une raison d'état. Mais saches que...que...

Sara décida de l'arrêter de s'empêtrer.

Elle lui fit carrément face et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules fraternelles, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Arrêtes. Je t'ai dit que je comprend très bien! dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. Quand nous avons signé pour cette mission dans une autre galaxie, nous étions tous consentants et savions qu'il y aurait des risques, que nous ferions face à des ennemis dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas la dangerosité! Je sais que je peux mourir à tout instant ici, tout comme tu le sais et l'acceptes!

John la saisit soudain et la broya dans ses bras. Après un petit hoquet de surprise, Sara caressa son dos et l'étreignit également.

-Je bénis le ciel de t'avoir retrouvé intacte, Sara Sheppard! dit-il d'une voix qu'il

tenta de garder ferme. Parce qu'autrement, raison d'état ou pas...je ne me le serais jamais pardonné!

Relâchant leur étreinte fraternelle et se regardant bizarrement pendant quelques secondes, Sara et John continuèrent en silence à observer le jeu des vagues, calmes ce matin, qui venaient frapper mollement le quai au-dessous de la passerelle où ils s'étaient installés.

Contemplant sa soeur alors qu'elle pointait soudain en riant gaiement un vol de frégates qui s'approchaient dans le ciel et tournoyaient curieusement au-dessus de leur position, John Sheppard se jura de tout faire à l'avenir pour mieux la protéger, de briser cette absurde compétition qui avait toujours prévalu entre eux deux depuis le plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Et surtout de resserrer entre eux des liens de tendresse et de complicité.

Elle était ici, après tout, - alors qu'il était exilé dans cette galaxie si lointaine! - sa seule vrai famille!

Plus tard sur l'heure du souper, Élisabeth, Teyla et Ronon vinrent faire leur tour et mangèrent en sa compagnie.

Elle se sentit reconnaissante d'avoir de tels amis qui faisaient tout pour qu'elle ne se sente pas isolée, pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.

_En début de soirée, Rodney McKay vint la voir à son tour..._

Il portait un bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui tendit d'un geste hésitant, ainsi qu'un livre dont il lui avait parlé il y a quelques temps. En fait il s'agissait d'un manuel de vulgarisation sur la métaphysique et l'alignement des planètes de la Voie Lactée que Rodney avait lui-même écrit il y a quelques années.

Sara avait fait le souhait d'en avoir un exemplaire, mais Rodney avait oublié de lui en remettre un. Cette fois-ci, il s'en était rappelé!

Les traits incertains et humbles de Rodney étaient un peu pénibles et surprenants à voir.

Mais son discours était encore plus maladroit:

_«C'est vraiment incroyable de vous voir ainsi toute jeune et plus en forme que jamais!» _et _«Vous allez bien, j'espère? tout est okay?»._

Sara le rassura, puis un silence embarrassant tomba entre eux deux.

Finalement, le Docteur McKay prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

-Sara, je voulais vous dire que...bon. Enfin, j'ai...on...j'ai failli vous perdre et ça m'a fait réfléchir sur quelque chose!

Sara avala de surprise.

Depuis la mort d'Aiden Ford, son fiancé, elle s'était sentie un peu solitaire mais n'avait

pas voulu se rendre disponible pour un nouvel amoureux.

D'ailleurs, ç'avait été son intention dès qu'elle avait signé pour la mission Atlantis!

Elle s'était donné pour règle de ne _**pas **_vivre une relation sentimentale avec un membre de l'expédition sur Atlantis, de s'occuper de ce volet dès son retour sur terre, plutôt.

Les choses étaient déjà assez compliqué comme ça avec son frère!

Mais Aiden Ford avec son sourire irrésistible, son enthousiasme juvénile, ses éclats de rire de petit garçon et sa fascination d'elle, avait repoussé avec négligence d'un revers de la main et d'un sourire gamin ses moindres réticences et objections! Elle s'était donc jetée tête baissé dans cette relation passionnelle entre eux.

-Réfléchir à quoi, Rodney? demanda Sara d'un ton léger après avoir accepté avec un sourire les fleurs et le livre.

Elle sentait bien ce qui s'en venait, et n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

Il rougit, pâlit, puis piqua du nez. Il se racla sa gorge et relevant sa tête d'un air décidé, dit enfin:

-Sara...après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai réalisé que vous êtes très importante à mes yeux. Non seulement en tant que collègue de travail et coéquipière dans notre petite équipe ou bien juste comme amie, mais...euh...

Le Docteur Rodney McKay, si sûr de lui quand il s'agissait d'expliquer une équation complexe, un calcul mathématique subtil qui démontrerait de A à Z à quel point il était un génie, était maintenant à court de mots!

Sara pencha sa tête de côté d'un air innocent.

Depuis quelques temps, Rodney lui faisait des avances malhabiles, mais attendrissantes.

Avait-il cru que son deuil était terminé?

Toujours est-il que Sara, qui était encore sous le coup de la mort de celui qu'elle avait aimé avec passion, n'était pas sûre de vouloir commencer une autre relation amoureuse.

Elle avait donc subtilement pris ses distances avec Rodney, dès lors qu'ils n'étaient pas en devoir ensemble.

De plus, elle était incertaine à son sujet...

Certes un homme plus que brillant, ayant sauvé plusieurs fois Atlantis, ses membres et même cette galaxie, mais elle le trouvait souvent détestable, geignard, impatient, insultant, égocentrique.

Cependant, même s'il n'avait pas la beauté physique d'Aiden Ford, la force herculéenne et le côté animal de Ronon Dex, ni l'aura du côté rebelle et héroïque de son frère, elle le trouvait souvent adorable. Même leur forme d'humour sarcastique se rejoignait souvent.

La gaucherie de Rodney avait fini par l'attendrir cependant.

Elle-même ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu de grandes amours, même si bien des gars l'avaient remarqué à l'université et souvent invité à sortir.

Invitations qu'elle avait fini par repousser soit par déception, ou pour se consacrer très sérieusement à ses études.

Elle avait vécu parfois des amourettes d'un soir et d'autre fois, lorsqu'une relation

sérieuse avait été amorcée, tout avait coupé court! Que ce soit de la part d'elle-même ou du gars qui s'enfuyait souvent en courant.

Comme si le fait qu'elle était une jolie femme mais intelligente et munie de multiples doctorats, faisait peur aux hommes!

Mais Rodney et elle, pensait-elle en ce moment, avaient bien des choses en commun.

Ils adoraient tous les deux leur travail ici sur Atlantis. Ils étaient de vrais «nerds», se complétaient dans leur façon de fonctionner dans leurs recherches communes, et adoraient parler ensemble après le travail.

...ou plutôt, Rodney _adorait_ parler alors que Sara l'écoutait.

Sara devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Elle aimait les yeux bleus clairs de son collègue, son sourire parfois naïf, son humour spécial, son appétit perpétuel et même son corps un peu replet.

Dernièrement, il la regardait souvent avec une admiration béate, inconfortable en sa compagnie, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

John, par certaines remarques, semblait même encourager sa soeur à aller plus loin dans sa relation avec leur ami commun.

Finalement, peut-être étaient-ils des moitiés qui se complétaient comme les deux morceaux adéquats d'un casse-tête?

Pourtant, en ce moment, elle se tenait coite et refusait de l'encourager ou de le décourager. Elle attendait la suite.

C'est qu'elle avait observé, comme tout un chacun dans la grande cité, l'évolution de la dernière relation importante de Rodney avec la botaniste Katie Brown, son ex-petite amie.

Ils s'étaient presque fiancés, mais avaient tous deux pris peur au dernier moment, surtout Rodney!

De toute évidence, Rodney McKay n'était pas le moins du monde «génial» en ce qui concernait ses relations vis-à-vis les femmes, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire!

Mais aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que l'astrophysicien avait réalisé quelque chose.

Si on pouvait dire cela de l'expérience terrible que Sara Sheppard avait vécu, c'est que le savant canadien, ayant eu peur de la perdre, avait enfin trouvé le courage de parler.

Elle resta pourtant silencieuse alors que le silence s'étirait...

Il fallait que ça sorte du côté de Rodney, et Sara n'était même pas certaine encore de ce qu'elle déciderait.

- Sara, dit enfin Rodney. Voulez-vous...? Enfin...euh je veux dire, veux-_**tu**_ sortir avec moi?

Les derniers mots avaient été émis faiblement, presque chuchotés.

Sara réfléchit en un éclair.

Il était temps qu'elle tourne la page. Aiden Ford ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts!

Et puis, peu d'hommes ici - ou ailleurs - avaient le courage de la courtiser, soit parce qu'il la trouvait trop intellectuelle et bardée de diplômes impressionnants, ou bien parce qu'elle était la petite soeur du chef militaire d'Atlantis.

Elle lui fit donc son plus beau sourire:

-Rodney. Mais oui, bien sûr! répondit-elle du fond du coeur.

Délicatement, elle s'avança sur le lit et effleura doucement ses lèvres, ce qui cloua Rodney sur place.

Stupéfait, il resta immobile comme une statue, la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson pendant quelques secondes, puis laissa échapper l'expiration qu'il retenait depuis.

-Pour de vrai? dit-il comme quelqu'un qui se serait plutôt attendu à un coup de poing ou à une réplique belliqueuse.

-Mais oui. Pour de vrai! dit d'une voix douce Sara. Tu m'intéresses également, Rodney. On va prendre notre temps, et voir où cela nous mènera...qu'en dis-tu?

Réalisant finalement qu'elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie, Rodney la regarda gravement puis s'avança plus près, prenant entre ses mains le visage de Sara et déposant sur ses lèvres douces un baiser tendre et délicat, comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

Mais Carson Becket revint alors à ce moment et bien que gêné de les trouver ainsi, il ordonna à McKay de quitter l'infirmerie, car sa patiente devait se reposer.

Une fois Rodney parti, Carson fit un clin d'oeil malicieux à Sara, comprenant que l'astrophysicien avait enfin sauter le pas et avait réussi à la convaincre d'accepter d'être sa nouvelle copine.

Le Docteur Becket insista pour que Sara Sheppard demeure sous ses soins pour une troisième journée consécutive.

Comme elle avait expérimenté la dernière nuit un terrible cauchemar, la jeune femme accepta de rester, quoiqu'à contrecoeur.

L'infirmière en service avait réveillé le médecin qui lui avait demandé de la prévenir sans tarder, peu importe l'heure, en cas de changement médical ou dans le comportement de la patiente.

Le volet physique de la santé de Sara Sheppard allait bien, mais elle souffrait de toute évidence d'un choc post-traumatique!

Carson décida de demeurer à son chevet le reste de la nuit.

_**«Elle ne rêva pas du tout la première nuit. Elle dormit même très bien.**_

_Mais la seconde, elle se retrouva flottant comme sur un nuage ouaté confortable, entre deux eaux..._

_Cette sensation de confort ne dura cependant que quelques secondes._

_Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle rêvait alors, tant les sensations et les perceptions sensorielles qui suivirent furent réalistes!_

_Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ceux-ci prirent du temps à s'accoutumer à l'ambiance feutrée, aux reflets jaunes-orangés sur des murs couverts de toiles organiques sombres à certains endroits, mais très lumineux à d'autres._

_Un vaisseau-ruche! pensa-t-elle immédiatement._

_Elle sentit sous elle la sensation douce de fourrures sur lesquelles était étendu son corps complètement nu._

_Soudain remplie d'appréhension, elle frissonna, autant du froid que de la peur qui apparut soudainement en elle. Mais que faisait-elle là? _

_Une silhouette bougea plus loin, et elle se tassa sur le lit improvisé, découvrant tout-à-coup que ses mains et ses poignets étaient immobilisés par les mêmes contentions que les hommes de Kolya lui avaient fait porter._

_Elle n'osa d'abord pas regarder la silhouette qu'elle entendait avancer. Puis elle leva les yeux et eut un recul horrifié en reconnaissant le wraith, celui-là même qui avait été son allié temporaire!_

_-Sara Sheppard, dit celui-ci._

_Sa voix n'était plus du tout celle du vieillard à moitié mort qu'elle avait eu comme voisin de cellule. Elle vibrait au contraire, grave et retentissante de son double ton. Sa longue forme était maintenant étirée de toute sa pleine grandeur. Il devait bien faire dans les six pieds quatre au moins! pensa Sara._

_Ses cheveux sales et désordonnés étaient maintenant d'une brillance argentée, bien que les mèches en étaient toujours placées avec l'intention étudiée de paraître échevelées._

_Sa peau d'un gris-vert malade était maintenant d'un vert doré lisse et il avait bien meilleur teint, si on pouvait dire ça de cette créature!_

_Ses lèvres exsangues découvraient des dents translucides et pointues comme celles d'un requin, quoique moins longues et impressionnantes que les autres wraith qu'elle avait eu le malheur de croiser. Probablement s'émoussaient-elles avec l'âge? _

_Le wraith tentait peut-être un sourire rassurant, mais il n'en avait pas moins l'air terrifiant!_

_Il avait l'allure d'un vénérable ancien, comptant probablement parmi ceux les plus âgés parmi son espèce._

_Si Sara aurait eu quelque hésitation à le reconnaître, elle était sûre enfin que c'était bien lui, car il portait cet incroyable et surprenant tatouage vert sombre autour de son oeil gauche, une sorte d'étoile éclatée élargie._

_Mais ses yeux surtout, ses yeux attiraient son attention et la clouaient sur place._

_Ils étaient grands même pour un wraith, avec cette fente verticale de félin, de serpent peut-être, enfin peu importe, de prédateur!_

_Cette lueur sauvage dans les iris ambre et si brillants, intense, tentant de sonder son âme..._

_Il s'approcha et elle réalisa avec désespoir qu'elle ne pouvait reculer plus, et qu'il était impossible de lui échapper! Avec anticipation, elle sentit la blessure de sa poitrine se rouvrir. Elle baissa brièvement la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle saignait même encore légèrement._

_Non, il n'était pas question qu'elle revive **ça!**_

_-Ne craigniez rien! continuait la voix calme du wraith, alors que sa forme impressionnante approchait lentement mais sûrement._

_Elle poussa néanmoins un petit cri, se débattant inutilement contre ses contentions._

_-Co...comment suis-je venue ici? balbutia-t-elle, se rappelant de s'être étendue sur son lit, insouciante et béate de bien-être dans l'infirmerie de Becket. _

_Elle avait dû se faire capturer par les wraith d'une quelconque façon! Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre la cité des Anciens et les avaient tous enlevé? _

_-Et les autres? pensa-t-elle, soudain inquiète._

_-«Les autres»...n'ont pas d'importance, docteur Sheppard!», continua la voix du wraith, qui se voulait la plus rassurante possible._

_(il avait en quelque sorte lu dans ses pensées)_

_-«C'est le Lien qui nous réunit, vous et moi...nous n'y pouvons rien, rajouta la créature._

_Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de son lit de fourrures, et approcha sa main très lentement._

_La fichue main droite, celle qui se nourrissait d'humains! pensa la jeune femme se figeant, refusant de trembler, mais n'en menant néanmoins pas large._

_Mais la main s'éleva et caressa doucement une mèche de la longue chevelure de la jeune femme._

_Il y avait une sorte de tendresse dans les yeux du prédateur, - du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut! - il semblait indifférent au reste de son corps nu, concentrant son regard sur ses yeux et son visage._

_Elle serra fermement ses paupières alors que la main caressait maintenant sa joue, avec le dos d'un de ses longs doigts garnis d'ongles verts semblant bien trop acérés!_

_-Laissez-moi partir! tenta soudain Sara, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Nous...on ne s'est pas enfui ensemble de cette maudite planète comme des alliés qui devaient regagner chacun leur monde, pour que vous me redonniez ma vie, que je vous épargne à mon tour, mais pour que vous fassiez maintenant de moi votre prochain repas! _

_Elle était contente du ton ferme et badin de sa longue tirade. John aurait été fier d'elle! _

_Elle leva la tête et regarda le wraith dont les traits étaient imperturbables._

_Ses yeux irradiaient de la même tendresse que tout à l'heure, mais avec une sorte de fatalité qui lui fit peur!_

_-«Tous les paris sont ouverts...» dit-il alors, laissant traîner les mots._

_Sara n'aima pas cela du tout! C'est elle qui avait prononcé ces mots, au cas où ils se rencontreraient à nouveau._

_Elle savait bien qu'étant ennemis, elle ou un de son équipe devrait le tuer un jour s'ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre, s'ils se trouvaient en position de se défendre, ou bien de défendre un monde humain de Pégase sur le point de se faire cueillir. _

_Il était pourtant très dérangeant d'être en ce moment de l'autre côté de l'équation. La personne qui serait tuée finalement ne serait pas le wraith, on dirait bien!_

_Une sorte de brouillard recouvrit alors le visage du wraith._

_Elle entendit le sifflement du prédateur, se sentit soudain menacée._

_Paralysée, elle vit la main qui quelques secondes plus tôt la caressait, s'élevant soudain et dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, la main agrippa fermement sa poitrine._

_La fente nourricière enfonça ses crochets dans la plaie et commença à aspirer la vie de la jeune femme. Celle-ci cria d'abord de surprise, puis de terreur._

_Agrippant le bras qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, elle leva les yeux et vit le brouillard se dissiper devant le visage de l'alien._

_Mais ce n'étaient plus les traits terribles et les yeux intenses du wraith qui fixaient soudainement Sara._

_Elle reconnut les yeux sombres, froids, implacables, la bouche mince et mauvaise, les traits grossiers et ingrats de son pire ennemi! _

_Le chef des rebelles Genii...Kolya!_

_Il sifflait comme un wraith, enfonçant sa main comme un enragé, ses traits maintenant tordus dans le délice de la torture qu'il lui infligeait!_

_La douleur commença, horrible et la repoussant implacablement contre le lit. Elle poussa un long hurlement de colère et de terreur.»_

Sara se débattit violemment et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand.

Elle n'était pas du tout dans un vaisseau-ruche au prise avec son pire cauchemar, mais assise sur son lit d'infirmerie. Elle prit une longue inspiration bruyante alors que ses deux mains agrippaient la fente sanglante de sa poitrine.

Alertée par les cris, l'infirmière de nuit surgit brusquement à ses côtés.

-Allons, allons, Sara, tout va bien! Vous êtes en sécurité sur Atlantis maintenant. Calmez-vous!

Elle força la jeune femme à s'étendre à nouveau sur le lit en appuyant gentiment sur son épaule.

Lorsque Sara fut à nouveau allongée, elle approcha le coin d'une serviette et épongea la transpiration sur le front et le visage de la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient toujours d'angoisse.

- Docteur Becket! Docteur Becket? fit la voix insistante de l'infirmière qui toucha son oreillette de communication.

Bientôt, la voix endormie de l'écossais lui répondit.

-Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, dit l'infirmière. Sara semble avoir eu un cauchemar particulièrement violent! Je la trouve très angoissée.

-Signes vitaux? demanda brièvement le médecin, soudain complètement réveillé.

L'infirmière s'affaira à faire les lectures sur les appareils entourant la patiente et fit son rapport au médecin.

-Tout semble normal, bien que sa tension soit élevée et son pouls un peu rapide, mais étant donné le rêve impressionnant qu'elle vient de faire...

-Je suis en route! dit Carson Becket.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Sara au Docteur Becket. J'ai pourtant un élancement ici! fit-elle en indiquant l'endroit entre ses deux seins où le wraith avait effectué exactement quatre ponctions de force vitale.

Se réveillant brusquement en sursaut plus tôt, elle avait vu les contours béants de la plaie qui saignait, pas abondamment, mais tout de même de façon impressionnante!

Sa main comprimée dessus était couverte de son sang.

Mais maintenant, plus rien! Pas de blessure, pas de sang sur ses mains!

Pourtant, elle sentait la blessure palpiter, et la douleur lancinante était toujours là, comme un fantôme.

-Sara, je vous ai examiné deux fois et mise devant le miroir. Vous voyez bien que la plaie est complètement refermée! On dirait même qu'aucune blessure ne vous a été infligée, que même aucune ponction de force vitale n'a été effectuée sur votre personne! En fait, je ne sais pas par quel maléfice ce wraith a procédé, mais vous êtes même physiquement plus en forme qu'avant, si cela est possible.

-Mais Carson, je vous dis que j'ai mal ici!

Elle insistait en montrant l'endroit sur sa poitrine où elle avait été drainée.

Elle referma sa blouse d'hôpital en soupirant, sous le regard calme et emphatique du physicien. Il ne semblait pas croire de toute évidence qu'elle ait vraiment vu sa plaie encore ouverte à son réveil, juste après le cauchemar!

-C'est une douleur fantôme, _**chère! **_dit le médecin. Tout comme pour les soldats qui ont perdu une jambe au combat. Ils sentent encore des élancements dans leur membre, comme s'il était encore là, et même parfois des douleurs rhumatismales. Vous savez tout ça, Sara! Décrivez-moi donc encore cette douleur?

-C'était très vif au réveil après mon cauchemar, mais là, c'est lancinant. Sensible comme lorsqu'on reçoit un très mauvais coup dans la poitrine pendant l'entraînement au combat.

-C'est psychosomatique, Sara, en conclut Carson.

De ce que j'en constate après tous ces tests et la période d'observation, votre corps est en pleine forme et même en quelque sorte plus jeune de quelques années! Physiquement, c'est comme si vous n'aviez rien subi du tout. Je ne sais pas comment les wraith procèdent, mais celui-ci vous a diablement bien rafistolé! C'est de la sorcellerie, car je répugne à appeler cela un miracle, grommela Carson.

-Mais alors? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette douleur, cette sensation?

-Sara, fit le médecin en soupirant doucement. Je veux que vous voyiez Kate Heightmeyer dès que je vais vous libérer d'ici.

Sara ferma les yeux et grimaça. Bon, la psychologue, maintenant! La croyait-il atteinte de maladie mentale?

Comme bien des gens sur Atlantis, en particulier son frère, Sara Sheppard répugnait à consulter le Docteur Heightmeyer.

C'était pourtant un médecin très compétent dans son domaine, versée justement dans le traitement des chocs post-traumatiques.

….et le ciel savait combien elle avait de travail depuis qu'elle avait été engagée comme psy sur Atlantis, surtout avec les rencontres terribles effectuées lors de missions hors monde, en particulier celles des wraith!

Pourtant, à sa place, elle aurait exactement donné la même instruction médicale à sa sortie que Carson lui ordonnait maintenant.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psy, vraiment, Carson! tenta mollement la jeune femme.

Mais le médecin restait imperturbable:

-Je ne vous libère pas d'ici tant que vous ne me promettez pas de passer la voir pour quelques séances de psychothérapie! N'oubliez pas l'expérience affreuse et le choc post-traumatique que vous venez de subir!

-Je vais bien, je vous jure! C'est juste un petit cauchemar, c'est normal après ce que je viens de vivre! Ça va s'en aller! On se bat tous les jours et ces choses-là peuvent se produire, ça fait partie du métier, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus convaincant.

-Ah oui, certes. Car c'est tous les jours que l'on se fait aspirer la vie par un monstre affamé, et ce à plusieurs reprises et que tout à coup, il vous repousse vos années d'un seul coup, d'une façon fulgurante, sans que l'on puisse expliquer comment tout cela fonctionne, quelles en seront les conséquences sur votre corps et surtout votre esprit! termina le docteur Becket d'un ton ironique et buté.

Sara resta silencieuse. Rarement voyait-elle le médecin écossais si entêté!

-Bon. J'admets que j'ai été secouée. Là, vous êtes content? Je vais aller voir Kate... mais juste une fois!

-Sara, vous nous avez tous impressionnés. Vous vous êtes montré si courageuse pendant toute cette épreuve. Vous avez semblé traverser tout cela comme dans un rêve! Comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre qui se faisait torturer, pas vous-même! J'ai vraiment peur qu'il n'y ait des séquelles psychologiques qui retombent sur vous plus tard, au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins. Maintenant, faites-moi plaisir et suivez ce conseil d'un ami!

Il avait raison. C'était exactement ça!

Tout ça avait été incroyable, irréel. Un film qui avait passé devant elle si rapidement, comme si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle jouait son rôle et subissait tout cela!

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous devrez avoir besoin de plus d'une séance pour vous aider à surmonter ce choc, n'est-ce-pas? continuait le médecin. Écoutez, je vous laisse seul juge pour ce qui est du nombre de sessions de la thérapie, mais promettez-moi d'être honnête envers vous-même et de vous donner la chance de vous remettre complètement au point de vue mental, comme vous l'avez fait physiquement. C'est ma condition pour vous laisser sortir. Dans 24 heures à partir de maintenant!

-Oh. Je dois rester encore une nuit alors? dit la jeune femme avec un air contrarié.

Mais Carson vit avec soulagement qu'il avait convaincu sa consoeur.

-Bon bon. Ok, je vous le promet! dit-elle alors avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il toucha son épaule en un geste rassurant et tendre, s'apprêtant à se lever pour aller prendre un peu de repos. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit au chevet de Sara.

-Mais, Carson?

Les paroles de Sara arrêtèrent le médecin dans son mouvement.

-C'était pas juste un cauchemar. C'était si réel, vous savez? Et en même temps comme une vision. J'ai réellement tout ressenti! Je sens encore la sensation de cette blessure, ici...comme si ça ne va jamais guérir!

Il lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

-Mais non, ça va partir, voyons! Tout cela est maintenant du ressort de la psychologue, Sara. Et puis faites confiance au temps! Ça ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dont vous vous rappellerez à peine!

_«Mauvais souvenir, mon oeil!»_

Elle résista à l'envie d'une réplique sarcastique.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'oublierait _**jamais!**_

_La nuit suivante, elle eut un autre rêve...ou plutôt une vision?_

_«Il faisait sombre._

_Elle reposait, cette fois toute habillée, sur un petit monticule de ces couvertures de fourrure que les wraith semblaient particulièrement affectionner._

_Des lueurs jaunâtres, rougeâtres, pas cette fois-ci des murs d'un vaisseau-ruche, mais plutôt d'un feu de bois, jouaient sur ses paupières fermées; c'est cela qui la réveilla._

_Elle leva légèrement la tête, vit qu'elle était à l'extérieur._

_La nuit était tombée sur la forêt de la planète d'où ils essayaient de s'enfuir._

_Son regard fut alors attirée vers la forme accroupie du wraith, vêtu de son long manteau de cuir qui traînait dans l'herbe tapée, lui cachant une partie des flammes du feu de camp..._

_Il était en train de rajouter une branche et brassait le feu avec, pour le maintenir à un niveau assez haut pour projeter de la chaleur, mais pas trop pour éviter que leurs ennemis ne les découvrent. Elle ne comprenait pas..._

_Il lui avait dit pourtant qu'il aurait été très imprudent de faire du feu!_

_Comme si elle n'était qu'une actrice du tableau, elle fit bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit, d'observer en silence._

_Mais le wraith devina qu'elle s'était réveillée et se retourna lentement pour la regarder._

_Curieusement, elle n'avait pas peur du prédateur dont les yeux sauvages étaient soulignés par la lueur vacillante des flammes._

_Les yeux tournés vers elle se remplirent alors de douceur et d'inquiétude._

_Il laissa tomber la branche qui lui servait à travailler le feu de camp, dépliant sa silhouette impressionnante et s'approchant tranquillement de la forme étendue de la jeune femme._

_Elle devait rêver! se dit-elle. Ni frayeur, ni désir de fuir ne la saisirent._

_-Vous devez vous reposer Docteur Sheppard, dit la voix grave et multi-ton. Vous venez de subir une dure épreuve, petite humaine!_

_Elle veut lui crier que c'est lui qui l'a torturé, mais elle reste muette._

_Avec appréhension, elle se demande si ses années se sont envolées. Elle voudrait lever les mains et toucher son visage pour voir, deviner combien d'années il lui a enlevé cette fois-ci. Mais elle est soudain si fatiguée, tellement épuisée! _

_Pas de haine ou de menace sur les traits empreints de tranquillité du wraith quand il se penche sur elle. Le visage de Kolya la hante. Va-t-elle le voir apparaître comme la dernière fois?_

_Mais les yeux vert ambré l'hypnotisent._

_- Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, avec moi! dit la voix graveleuse, veloutée._

_En effet, alors qu'elle devrait hurler et se sauver, elle se sent en paix, en sécurité. Même entourée de sollicitude._

_Une torpeur s'empare alors de tout son corps. _

_Le wraith lève un long doigt, se met à caresser son front d'un mouvement aussi doux qu'une aile de papillon. Son souffle chaud se promène sur sa joue, et bientôt est rejoint par le doigt qui a bougé de son front, puis de sa tempe, pour caresser doucement la courbe de sa joue, de son menton. Il se pose finalement sur la lèvre inférieure de Sara._

_Tout à coup, la grande sensualité de ce geste la frappe. Elle ressent même quelque chose tout au fond de son bas-ventre...une sensation de fourmillement. Elle reconnaît le frémissement du désir._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? C'est insupportable! Mais tellement bon!_

_Elle entrouvre doucement les lèvres, et le doigt du wraith qui caresse sa bouche s'est soudain arrêté._

_Son regard à lui est, pendant une seconde, tout aussi stupéfait que celui de Sara! Il doit réaliser qu'il caresse sa «nourriture»!_

_Puis, ses traits reprennent leur immobilité énigmatique, avant qu'un demi-sourire n'étire ses lèvres minces et exsangues, sans qu'il ne découvre ses dents. _

_-Maintenant, dormez, Sara Sheppard. _

_Puis il s'éloigne et retourne nourrir le feu._

_Elle ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant dans les bras du sommeil, comme si elle devinait que le prédateur si près d'elle ne lui fera aucun mal, la protègera même des dangers de la nuit. »_

Sara, réveillée, vient de passer le dernier «check-up» de Carson Becket, et commence tranquillement à manger son petit déjeuner: café, jus d'orange, gruau décoré de tranches de pommes et de noix, et une rôtie au fromage blanc.

-Avez-vous eu d'autres de ces cauchemars cette nuit? a demandé Carson.

Elle a hésité à peine une seconde.

-Non! dit-elle, craignant toutefois qu'elle n'ait été observée pendant son sommeil et que les mouvements de ses yeux ou de ses muscles ne l'aient trahi!

Elle veut pourtant lui cacher la vérité, parce qu'elle en a plus qu'assez d'être ici toute la journée à ne rien faire. Elle n'a qu'une hâte: se remettre au travail!

Si elle parle des rêves/cauchemars/visions, Becket insistera pour qu'elle reste encore un autre 24 heures à l'infirmerie. Alors, elle se tait.

Mais les traits du docteur sont paisibles; il semble la croire.

-Bon. Je vous libère après le déjeuner, mais vous allez tout de même voir Kate, on est bien d'accord?

-Bien sûr! dit-elle en lui souriant, heureuse de retrouver bientôt sa liberté.

Va-t-elle parler de ses rêves avec la psy?

Lui parler des cauchemars concernant le wraith et Kolya, ce serait probablement souhaitable, vu qu'ils relèvent du choc post-traumatique, se dit-elle.

….mais en aucun cas elle ne doit révéler qu'elle a eu des sensations étranges,

voire des désirs pour un wraith!

Un petit rire de dérision fuse de ses lèvres.

Non en effet, elle va se taire à ce sujet. Ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant à expliquer!

Elle pouffe ensuite franchement de rire en repoussant violemment dans sa tête ces pensées bizarres!

Probablement qu'elle a dû dans son rêve, à cause des synapses de son cerveau tout emmêlés, confondre la partie sensorielle responsable des réponses sexuelles qui s'est entremêlée avec la mémoire des récentes expériences terribles qu'elle a vécu.

Elle repense soudain au rêve de cette nuit.

Le wraith l'a appelé «petite humaine». Par ses gestes, il a éveillé ces sensations, cette sensualité qui a semblé prendre par surprise tout autant l'alien qu'elle-même!

Les prédateurs de cette galaxie, ceux qui drainent la force vitale des humains qu'ils considèrent comme du simple bétail...peuvent-ils ressentir ces choses pour une femelle humaine?

Non, non. C'est complètement incohérent et fou!

Riant pour chasser ces idées perturbantes, elle hoche la tête pour elle-même, repousse le plateau du repas terminé et se lève, s'apprêtant à s'habiller et à aller rejoindre le médecin qui doit signer son congé de l'infirmerie.

Elle a hâte de rejoindre ses quartiers, puis d'aller voir son frère.

Elle ne rêve que de passer du temps avec Rodney et ses amis. Puis de se remettre au travail, pour que toute cette horrible histoire soit loin derrière elle.

_«Sara lance le petit caillou, le projetant de côté pour qu'il rebondisse en plusieurs petits ricochets sur la surface du lac, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans les eaux bleu._

_Gardant son regard sur le miroir calme de l'eau, elle prête l'oreille aux bruits rassurants de la vie dans cette clairière, alors que les rayons du soleil commencent à atteindre la ligne horizontale de l'eau au loin. Elle regarde le mouvement d'une autre roche lancée, et alors que la sienne a fait quatre bonds, celle-ci en fait cinq avant de s'enfoncer soudainement dans l'eau avec un petit gloup* sonore._

_-Joli! Vous apprenez vite, fait sa voix admirative._

_-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez au sujet des wraith, réplique la voix basse et calme._

_Se retournant pour apercevoir le wraith en uniforme, debout tranquillement à quelques pieds d'elle à ses côtés, elle sait alors qu'elle est encore en train de rêver._

_Elle se penche pour prendre une autre roche. Prend son temps pour viser, calculant la pesanteur du caillou, la vitesse du vent pourtant calme de cette petite brise qui vient à peine de se lever._

_Elle se déplace légèrement sur la droite avant de lancer, pour éviter que les rayons bas du soleil ne l'aveuglent. Puis elle lance enfin le caillou qui rebondit cinq fois cette fois-ci. Satisfaite, elle essuie ses mains salies de terre sèche et sourit._

_-Et il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez également sur les humains, dit-elle, ayant soudain une bizarre sensation de déjà-vu, ou plutôt de déjà-dit!_

_Soudain curieuse, elle profite du fait que ce n'est qu'un rêve pour lui demander:_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce «Cadeau de vie» au juste...et pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si différente?_

_Le wraith prend son temps pour choisir le prochain caillou. Il prend également son temps pour lui répondre._

_-Le Cadeau de Vie est un grand honneur parmi les nôtres, dit-il enfin...et n'est pas souvent accordé._

_-Ok...mais vous ne m'avez répondu qu'à demi!_

_Normalement, les vôtres ne sont pas connus pour leur compassion! Vous auriez dû me tuer là-bas, dans la forêt, avant que les Genii n'arrivent. Vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi...sauf pour les quelques peu d'années qui me restaient!_

_Il prit quelques instants pour la regarder longuement._

_Il avait ramassé une roche plus volumineuse pendant qu'elle parlait. Il la lança. Malgré sa pesanteur, elle rebondit au moins sept fois avec des plops* retentissants sur la surface du lac avant de couler. Jalouse, Sara ne lui fit aucun compliment cette fois-ci!_

_-Et pourtant, petite humaine...malgré ce que les vôtres pensent des wraith, vous les avez empêché de me tuer, alors que «normalement», vous auriez pu également m'éliminer. Vous m'avez laissé vivre. Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes deux représentants d'espèce différente, que les préjugés attachés à notre race n'affectent pas! Et je crois que nous sommes quittes maintenant._

_Sara cueillit une petite roche. Mine de rien, elle réfléchissait à ce que le wraith venait de lui dire, prenant également son temps pour bien lancer son projectile._

_La petite roche échoua cependant lamentablement alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans l'eau après seulement deux minuscules bonds._

_-Oui, enfin...mais je parlais du Cadeau de Vie! Vous avez dit qu'il était uniquement réservé a vos dévoués adorateurs, ou bien frères et soeurs. Il est évident que je ne vous adore pas, ni ne vous sert. Alors...euh, je suis devenue la «soeur» d'un wraith?_

_-Qu'en pensez-vous, Sara Sheppard?_

_Sara grimaça. Encore une question pour répondre à sa question! _

_Soudain fatiguée du jeu dans lequel le wraith performait mieux qu'elle, elle s'assit sur le sol graveleux du bord du lac._

_Après avoir lancé encore avec succès sa dernière roche, le wraith l'imita. Son manteau de cuir s'épandit élégamment autour de lui._

_- De tout façon, vous êtes un rêve! Ou une vision, je sais pas! dit la jeune femme avec un petit rire dérisoire. Si ça se trouve, vous êtes mon subconscient qui me parle. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez joué un rôle dans ce cauchemar et que je subis un choc post-traumatique. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on s'est simplement battu comme deux soldats qui veulent survivre, parce que je dois être folle ou quoi? Je ne parlerais jamais ainsi avec un wraith, si innocemment et paisiblement sur le bord d'un lac!_

_-Oui, Sara Sheppard, nous nous sommes alliés dans un but commun pour combattre un démon._

_Sara sourit. Elle était ici avec un des pires ennemis des humains de cette galaxie, l'écoutant qualifier le renégat Génii de démon!_

_-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous que Kolya est un démon. Il en est même l'incarnation parfaite, je vous dirais!_

_Hochant la tête pour approuver, le wraith parla:_

_-Nous nous sommes alliés ensemble pour recouvrer notre liberté. Pour protéger notre espèce, ce que nous sommes, notre façon de vivre. Le destin en a voulu ainsi. Nous vivons simplement des vies très différentes, mais nous avons tous deux la force, le courage, l'honneur..._

_«C'est bien ma chance» se dit Sara. Elle discutait paisiblement avec un wraith philosophe! Mais comme encore une fois ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle s'entendit lui répondre tranquillement:_

_- Écoutez, je suis pas forte vraiment sur cette histoire de «destin»! Je crois que nous créons les circonstances de ce qui nous arrive sur le chemin de la vie. Et puis aussi, ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes le premier wraith que je rencontre qui a un sens de l'honneur!_

_Le wraith l'étudia quelques minutes. _

_-Je n'ai pas rencontré souvent un humain qui a une telle force et un tel sens de l'honneur également! dit-il finalement._

_Soudain, c'est comme s'il s'était rapproché trop vite, se faufilant à ses côtés comme les vampires des films qui bougent si vite, que la première chose que vous savez est qu'ils sont en train de se pencher sur votre cou pour vous mordre et aspirer votre sang! _

_Il avait soudain posé sa main sur sa poitrine et appuyé sur la pâle cicatrice entre ses deux seins, si vite qu'elle ne s'en est pas aperçu! Effrayée, elle voulut s'éloigner mais se retrouva paralysée. Le rêve simple et confortable allait donc se transformer en cauchemar?_

_Woa...woa! fait-elle d'une voix aigüe. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je ne repasse pas par tout ça, je vous avertis!_

_Mais le wraith ne l'attaque pas, gardant simplement sa main qui repose tranquillement sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son coeur:_

_-Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Sara Sheppard. Je voulais simplement vous montrer la force qui était en vous...la force intérieure! _

_C'est une partie du Cadeau de Vie avec laquelle vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre. Faites confiance au lien, allez chercher votre énergie interne, utilisez-là! Vous verrez, il vous suffit d'accepter! Pourquoi combattre? C'est totalement inutile. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce lien entre vous et moi deviendra plus fort avec le temps._

_Cette fois-ci, quant il lève sa main et la pose sur sa joue, la peur est disparue, remplacée par une confusion incrédule à la suite de ses paroles. _

_Les doigts qui la caressent sont frais, la touchent délicatement._

_La sensation, encore une fois, est envoûtante, mais dérangeante._

_Elle crispe ses paupières, gardant obstinément ses yeux fermés, décidant que le rêve va devoir cesser. Elle sent le souffle chaud du wraith tout contre la peau de son visage..._

_«Réveillez-vous, petite humaine...», dit tout-à-coup la voix veloutée.»_

Encore une fois, Sara s'assit carré dans le lit.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle est bien heureuse de se découvrir dans son propre lit, dans sa propre chambre, ses propres quartiers!

Personne pour scruter son comportement nocturne, venir s'inquiéter d'elle, courir à ses côtés et lui passer une serviette fraîche sur le front, prendre sa température, sa pression sanguine, son pouls, et appeler Carson Becket qui lui ferait subir encore une fois tout un interrogatoire et une batterie de tests!

Et c'était bien ainsi!

Autant il avait été plaisant de se faire dorloter, - pendant un petit moment! - autant elle devait revenir bien vite au fil régulier de sa vie.

Ces rêves passeraient, se dit-elle, entêtée. Pas besoin de s'y attarder et d'alerter encore une fois l'équipe médicale et les siens.

Maintenant calme, elle se leva et se rendit à sa salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau fraîche.

Elle se sentait toutefois un peu bizarre.

Ce lien dont le wraith parlait, sa tendresse, son discours tranquille, philosophe...

Juste le fait qu'il soit là dans sa tête aux moments les plus inopportuns?

Elle espérait que tout ça passerait.

Parce qu'il était bien étrange que même dans ses rêves, elle ne craigne plus ce prédateur et le voit même comme un «frère»!

_**Trois semaines passèrent...**_

Pour tirer profit de sa bonne forme physique et surtout la maintenir, Sara Sheppard reprit l'entraînement au gymnase ainsi que son travail au sein de l'équipe médicale d'Atlantis.

Toutefois, autant Élisabeth Weir que John Sheppard refusèrent de la laisser partir en mission active, malgré ses protestations.

Elle se rendit finalement à leurs arguments. Autant Élisabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis que son frère John, craignaient tous deux ses réactions si lors de mission, ils tombaient sur des wraith. Le choc était encore trop récent.

Élisabeth n'avait pas trop trop aimé lorsque Becket lui avait mentionné ces cauchemars et cette douleur fantôme que Sara Sheppard ressentaient. Même la psychologue Kate Heightmeyer recommanda qu'on laisse passer un peu de temps avant de la renvoyer hors-monde.

Tout ce monde contre elle! Sara se dit qu'elle était bien chanceuse qu'on la laisse au moins pratiquer la médecine!

Elle avait accepté de rencontrer la psy à raison de deux fois par semaine au tout début, puis les séances s'espaceraient.

Elle avait mentionné le premier cauchemar à Kate (celui où le wraith l'attaquait, mais où son visage se changeait soudain en celui de Kolya). Elle resta vague sur les autres, lui disant qu'ils étaient à peu près du même genre.

Pas question qu'elle lui parle des sensations bizarres et sensuelles qui s'emparaient d'elle dans son sommeil, lorsqu'elle revoyait le visage du wraith.

La psychologue avait un esprit ouvert, elle en était certaine. Elle en avait sûrement entendu d'autres, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui confier ces idées folles, (même faisant partie de songes!) et de se faire regarder de travers.

Puis un jour, Kate Heightmeyer voulut savoir autre chose.

C'était en toute probabilité leur dernière rencontre «officielle et obligatoire», pour cette thérapie nécessaire à sa réhabilitation dans l'équipe active pour les missions hors monde, et Sara en fut soulagée.

Pas que Kate ne l'avait pas aidé un peu car elle était très compétente, mais Sara se sentait comme son frère John Sheppard là-dessus.

Ils étaient tous deux déconcertés et rebutés par les psychologues de tout genre, préférant aller parler de chose et d'autre à un pote en prenant une bière pour décompresser après une dure mission, plutôt que de se confier!

Mais la thérapie avait été l'exigence du Docteur Becket et d'Élisabeth Weir, comme condition pour retourner en mission.

Excédée, elle avait dû s'y plier de bonne grâce, mais elle était heureuse que ce soit, en théorie, sa dernière session aujourd'hui.

Elles étaient assises toutes les deux l'une près de l'autre dans le bureau du Docteur Heightmeyer. Les volets de bois de son petit bureau étaient à-demi clos pour cacher le soleil intense du début d'après-midi.

La blonde psy aux traits de poupée et aux yeux bleus clairs avaient croisé ses mains aux doigts fins, jetant un oeil sur le dossier de sa patiente qu'elle avait sûrement consulté scrupuleusement avant leur rencontre.

-J'ai pensé à toutes les choses qui vous sont arrivés avec le wraith sur cette planète où Kolya vous détenait, commença-t-elle. Il s'est nourri de vous et vous a finalement presque tué! Puis ensuite, il vous redonne toutes vos années et même un peu plus, sauvant votre vie. Je me demandais alors comment vous vous sentiez, quels étaient vos sentiments envers ce wraith, ne devez-vous pas vous sentir en quelque sorte...en conflit d'émotions?

Ah, c'était donc ce chapitre de son dossier, la dernière mission qui avait si mal tourné

pour elle, que Kate avait consulté et dont elles avaient si peu parlé jusqu'ici!

Sara Sheppard avait justement eu peur de cette question. Tout simplement à cause des rêves, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir au sujet du wraith. Elle avait refoulé en elle depuis le début le besoin d'approfondir ce sujet.

Encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle était éveillée et y pensait, une boule déplaisante d'appréhension pesait dans son ventre, la rendant nauséeuse.

Mais la nuit, lors des songes, c'était tout autre chose!

Elle soupira, détourna légèrement la tête, puis ramena son regard calme sur le Docteur Heightmeyer.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Que je me sens en conflit! C'est assez étrange de se demander si on doit détester celui qui vous a conduit aux portes de la mort, pour ensuite vous redonner toute votre vie! Et cela même si les wraith sont nos pires ennemis.

-Mais il a été aussi l'instrument de votre torture. Il vous a infligé une douleur immense!

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête sans répondre, semblant réfléchir.

-Alors, insista Heighmeyer. Comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de lui?...n'êtes-vous pas en colère?

Sara la regarda comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.

-Bien sûr que je suis en colère! Qui ne le serait pas? Mais la question est contre QUI je devrais vraiment être en colère... _«Blâmez-vous le wraith...ou le_ _Maître?»._

-Quoi? demanda Kate, soudain confuse.

Elle se pencha en avant, sentant que Sara Sheppard venait juste de revivre quelque chose et ne répétait que des paroles qui n'étaient pas vraiment siennes.

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix de Sara fut douce et basse:

-Le wraith m'a demandé si je le blâmais, ou bien le maître! expliqua-t-elle enfin. Il a dit qu'un wraith devait se nourrir pour survivre. Il a dit qu'il subissait également la torture en étant maintenu prisonnier, continuellement affamé par Kolya et ses hommes.

- Et vous croyiez cela?

-Je...je ne le croyais pas au début, ou plutôt, je m'en foutais carrément! Mais maintenant? Je n'en suis pas sûre...

Sara frotta ses tempes, essayant d'enlever un peu de la tension qui était montée dans sa tête, en évoquant les souvenirs.

-Le blâmez-vous de s'être nourri de vous, d'avoir pris toutes ces années de votre vie? dit doucement Kate Heightmeyer.

Sara était assise sur le bout de la chaise. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse.

-Une partie de moi réalisait que je ne suis que de la nourriture pour les wraith. Nous le sommes tous! Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions un hamburger, ou du poulet dans la vitrine d'un fast-food! Mais la réalité est que nous sommes bien plus que ça, et je pense qu'ils ne veulent vraiment pas le savoir!

Dans son cas, il souffrait depuis bien trop longtemps à cause de la famine, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il a lui aussi également changé...qu'il voit maintenant en nous, les humains, beaucoup plus que ça! Mais oui, une partie de moi le blâme, évidemment.

-Et le fait qu'il ait pris la décision ensuite de vous redonner toutes vos années, d'ainsi sauver votre vie?

Sara soupira profondément...

-Et bien voilà, c''est la partie qui est si étrange!

Sara pencha la tête pour frotter encore une fois ses tempes, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici dans le bureau de Kate Heightmeyer!

La thérapie l'avait grandement aidé au début pour ce qui est des cauchemars, car elle n'en avait presque plus. _Mais cette question-là!_

Comment faire comprendre totalement à la psy comment elle se sentait quand elle-même était encore si confuse?

C'était inutile! Kate ne pourrait jamais la comprendre, car elle n'avait pas vécu elle-même ce que Sara avait traversé. Mais elle pouvait au moins lui dire quelque chose:

-Écoutez, je vais être honnête. Il n'y a aucune façon pour moi de vous faire vraiment comprendre ce que je ressens, parce je ne suis même pas sûre moi-même comment réagir! Une partie de moi le déteste d'avoir été l'instrument de la pire torture que j'aie jamais subi, mais une autre partie de moi, la plus grande, lui est très reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas par terre, dans le corps d'une très vieille femme qui n'en aurait pas eu pour longtemps de toute façon! Indéniablement, nous avons partagé quelque chose que personne ici ou ailleurs n'a jamais expérimenté! J'ai appris à le connaître un peu...et j'ai vu en lui des côtés que je n'aurais jamais pu associer aux wraith. Sont-ils tous également comme lui? Ou bien est-il un spécimen particulier, à cause de son long séjour comme prisonnier de Kolya? C'est ce que je n'arrive pas à décider.

La jeune femme eut soudain l'air un peu perdue, fronçant les sourcils, comme si dire tout ça à haute voix lui en faisait réaliser encore plus la bizarrerie.

Tout-à-coup, elle eut un petit rire hésitant:

-Il...il a même rit de mes blagues sarcastiques!

Elle regarda rapidement le sol, les joues rouges. Comme si elle venait de révéler à la psychologue un secret d'adolescente.

La psy eut pour un moment l'air abasourdie, penchant sa tête de côté en regardant Sara Sheppard, fronçant les sourcils pendant un court moment. Puis le masque professionnel se remit en place.

Sara décida alors qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle révèle à Kate Heightmeyer la teneur parfois érotique de ses rêves!

-Sara. C'est une chose très normale de rire et faire des blagues entre amis et compagnons de travail, commença Kate Heighmeyer d'une voix douce et compréhensive. Ça nous fait partager quelque chose de plus personnel avec eux. Dans ce cas-ci, je crois que le fait que vous étiez prisonnière, que vous ayez dû prendre la décision de vous allier à un terrible ennemi pour vous enfuir, a dû changer votre relation avec lui...un peu comme ce qui se passe dans le cas du syndrome de Stockholm.

Sara résista au besoin de lever les yeux au ciel. Kate continua:

- Vous vous deviez de maintenir votre tête hors de l'eau, de tout faire pour survivre. C'est pourquoi vous avez partagé une telle intimité avec un ennemi mortel. Oui, c'était sûrement très désorientant!

L'analyse de la psy n'était pas mauvaise, pas loin de la réalité finalement.

Il y eut un silence. Sara se perdit dans ses pensées, perplexe. Kate Heightmeyer la ramena dans la réalité en posant doucement une main ouverte sur son genou.

-Et maintenant? poursuivit la psychologue. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait, vous croyez, si vous le rencontriez à nouveau?

Sara comprit que Kate Heightmeyer lui posait la question qui inquiétait le plus son équipe...ordre probablement venant d'Élisabeth Weir, et/ou de son frère John Sheppard! Ils voulaient tous savoir si elle était apte pour une mission hors-monde, si elle paniquerait en cas de mauvaises rencontres, surtout avec des wraith!

-Je lui ai dit que si on se rencontrait encore, tous les paris étaient ouverts! avoua Sara. Mais son visage était illisible.

Kate la regarda pendant quelques secondes, essayant de voir au-delà du manque d'expression de la jeune femme.

-Pourriez-vous faire cela? Pourriez-vous le tuer?

Sara Sheppard baissa les yeux sur ses mains ouvertes.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle tranquillement. Et j'imagine que c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Si j'hésite ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, si je me fais tuer, ou pire, si un membre de l'équipe est tué par ma faute?

Elle se mordit les lèvres aussitôt que ces mots furent prononcés. Ça lui vaudrait peut-être des semaines de thérapies de plus, et une autre interdiction pour aller en mission! Mais il s'agissait de vies humaines en jeu, ici, elle ne pouvait pas mentir ou cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kate Heightmeyer avait respecté le petit silence qui avait suivi.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que vous croyez qu'il arriverait...que vous hésiteriez?

Sara haussa les épaules:

-Je ne crois pas parce que je fais confiance à mon entraînement militaire, mais je ne peux pas en être sûre totalement avant de vivre la situation!

Kate releva la tête et respira un bon coup:

-Je ne m'inquièterais pas tant que ça à ce sujet-là! dit-elle. Je pense que vous vous sentirez de plus en plus confiante au fur et à mesure que le temps passera, et que vous ferez ce qu'il faudra.

Puis elle lança un regard hésitant à Sara, mais posa sa question suivante:

-Et pour ce qui est de Kolya? Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre lui à cause des derniers évènements et aussi de la mort tragique de votre fiancé il y a un an, que vous le haïssez. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera la prochaine fois que vous le rencontrez?

_**Il meurt!**_

Elle avait levé la tête avec défi vers Kate Heightmeyer, et la froide haine, l'amertume dans ses yeux glacés effrayèrent soudain la psychologue qui recula légèrement sur sa chaise.

-Je ne le laisse même pas dire un mot la prochaine fois que je le vois!

-Même s'il ne vous menace pas du tout? fit la psychologue.

Sara eut un petit reniflement de mépris.

-Kolya sera _**toujours**_ une menace pour Atlantis, pour nous tous! Il n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer de conquérir cette cité. JAMAIS! La prochaine fois que je le vois, c'est simple. _**Je le tue! **_Je le lui ai promis, et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse, à moins que John ou quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge avant moi.

Kate fronça les sourcils, inquiète et encore effrayée. Elle était surprise surtout du contraste: l'incertitude de Sara au sujet du wraith qui l'avait presque tué, de ne pas savoir quoi faire s'ils se rencontraient à nouveau...puis la réaction violente, la haine viscérale, la profonde certitude que le renégat Génii qui l'avait enlevé _devait_ mourir!

-Sara, mais c'est comme si vous parliez d'un meurtre! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le Docteur Heightmeyer.

Sara Sheppard la regarda, ses yeux étrécis.

-Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Il s'est infiltré dans cette cité pendant la pire tempête qu'Atlantis ait connu. Il a tué deux hommes alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire pour se défendre...et je vous signale qu'un de ces hommes était tout près de moi. C'était Aiden Ford, mon fiancé, dont la moitié de la cervelle s'est répandu à mes pieds!

Il a aussi menacé ma vie, celles d'Élisabeth, de John et de Rodney! Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de tous nous tuer sur Dagan, et quand on a enfin pu reprendre le contrôle et négocier, John et moi l'avons laissé partir, parce qu'il était blessé et que nous ne croyions pas qu'il s'en sortirait vivant! Je n'ai jamais tant regretté de ma vie de ne pas l'avoir poursuivi pour l'achever, croyez-moi!...surtout à l'heure où le wraith s'apprêtait à lever la main sur moi pour m'aspirer la vie!

Un silence mortel tomba dans la pièce à la suite des dernières paroles dramatiques de Sara Sheppard.

On n'entendait plus que le mouvement régulier et d'habitude imperceptible des pales du ventilateur au plafond.

Kate avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, médusée.

Sara continua:

-Maintenant, ceci: Il faut que Kolya soit définitivement arrêté avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre, et possiblement ne revienne ravager Atlantis!

- Et vous êtes sûre que tout ceci n'est pas simplement de la vengeance? dit Kate.

Elle regarda attentivement la jeune femme pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête, derrière l'expression la plus froide et la plus dure qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

-C'est beaucoup de choses à la fois, docteur. répondit honnêtement Sara. Mais je ne vais certainement pas rester là et le regarder tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Ça va se terminer à la minute où je vais le trouver. Je le tue, et vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voudrez! Mais gardez donc en tête qu'à la fin, c'est peut-être alors votre

vie que je sauverais! Parce qu'Acastus Kolya se fout complètement de qui il tue,

en autant qu'il atteint ses buts!

Sara se recula soudain dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux en expirant doucement:

-Bon. Est-ce que cette séance est finie? Parce que je suis très fatiguée...

Encore troublée, Kate hocha la tête en assentiment, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi Sara Sheppard avait été très claire et décidée sur le sort qui attendrait Kolya si elle le rencontrait un jour, et pas du tout au sujet du wraith qui était pourtant un prédateur bien trop dangereux pour les humains.

-Oui, je comprends Sara. Allez vous reposer, je vous revois demain, dit-elle en se levant.

Mais Sara était soudain contrariée.

-Je croyais que vous alliez me signer la permission pour reprendre le service actif?

Pendant un moment, elle vit une ombre sur le visage de la psychologue.

-Allez, Kate, soyez sympa! Vous avez dit vous-même que je saurais quoi faire si nécessaire quand je rencontrerais un wraith. Et puis une séance de plus ne changera pas grand chose! Mon équipe est impatiente de me voir revenir!

Kate Heightmeyer devait s'avouer qu'elle aurait préféré revoir la jeune femme une ou deux fois, mais réellement, elle ne pouvait s'objecter à son retour dans son équipe.

Elle sortit en silence une feuille et remplit le document pour libérer Sara Sheppard de l'obligation des thérapies, rajoutant au bas de la page une notice de son propre avis et de ses conseils.

-D'accord, mais venez me voir au moindre problème. Si les cauchemars reviennent ou si vous sentez un changement quelconque, des hésitations lors des missions. Vous le ferez, Sara?

La jeune femme en face d'elle ne put cacher un sourire triomphant. Mais elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer aux demandes de Kate Heightmeyer.

(à suivre)


	12. Chapter 12

Partie 2

Chapitre XII

* Flashback *

_Dès que le jumper des humains eut quitté la planète par la porte des étoiles, le wraith qui était resté seul leva de nouveau son regard vers le ciel._

_Aussitôt qu'il avait entendu le dart effectuer un virage pour redescendre en vue de lui envoyer le rayon tracteur, il avait également senti les voix s'éveiller..._

_Il accueillit ce lien avec soulagement, avec une longue respiration intense de l'air frais de la nuit._

_Bientôt, enfin, il retrouverait la connexion familière et étroite avec ceux de son espèce, le nourrissement rassurant que seule une ruche pouvait fournir et dont il avait été privé pendant des années!_

_Il ne serait pas facile de s'intégrer dans une nouvelle communauté. _

_Il savait déjà qu'il aurait à se battre férocement pour se faire accepter et qu'il devrait taire ce long emprisonnement parmi les humains Genii, parce que sinon il apparaîtrait comme un faible, un vaincu...et il serait alors éliminé sans pitié._

_Il devrait consacrer les prochaines semaines à gagner la confiance et le respect de ses pairs, et les prochains mois à regagner son rang, retrouver son pouvoir perdu._

_Il devait sa vie, le retour de son espoir et de son honneur à cette fragile humaine qui s'était révélée pourtant la plus forte. _

_Il s'était nourri de nombreuses fois sur les détenus que les Genii lui avait procuré, mais le goût de la défiance, de la colère de cette humaine était différent!_

_Peut-être parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du monde des humains de Pégase sur lesquels il apaisait d'habitude sa faim?_

_Mais ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué à son sujet était la confiance infaillible qu'elle avait en ses amis. Sa certitude qu'ils viendraient la chercher, risquant leur vie pour la sauver._

_Cela avait capturé son intérêt, car une fois un wraith perdu ou capturé, il était très rare qu'une reine ordonne qu'il soit recherché._

_Se faire prendre était également un acte vu comme de la faiblesse._

_Un vaisseau-ruche ne retournait en théorie jamais sur les lieux de la capture ou de la disparition d'un de leur frère._

_Pas de regret, pas de compassion chez son espèce, et lui-même avait souvent approuvé ce genre de décisions pour ces côtés pratiques et logiques. _

_On éliminait les plus déficients, ne gardant que les plus forts!_

_Le wraith savait également qu'à la minute où il serait rematérialisé sur ce vaisseau-ruche inconnu (il avait senti que ce n'était pas du tout une des ruches d'avant la guerre contre les Anciens, mais une qui avait «poussé» après, donc habitée par des wraith nés après la Grande Bataille), il devrait vaincre la méfiance et le doute chez les autres, prouver sa valeur, s'il voulait d'abord être accepté!_

_L'humaine d'Atlantis ainsi que les siens, n'avaient pas d'inquiétudes à avoir! Du moins pour le moment._

_Il allait les laisser tranquille, ne pas rechercher la Cité que tous croyaient perdue à jamais. _

_C'était un gros avantage tactique qu'il préférait garder comme un atout dans sa manche, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau au pouvoir...ou peut-être pour plus tard!_

_Le wraith n'était pas pressé. _

_Les dernières épreuves avaient forgé sa patience, sa ruse et son art de la négociation._

_Atlantis n'était pas pour lui une priorité, actuellement. Il avait d'autres buts plus urgents!_

_Le dart fit un autre passage, plus près du wraith et télégraphia mentalement à celui-ci de se tenir prêt, que le rayon tracteur allait l'amener à bord._

_Son destin allait donc se jouer bientôt, pensa le wraith qui se surnommait lui-même dorénavant «le Survivant». _

_La Vie ou la Mort! Rien n'était mitigé ou appliqué en demi-mesure dans le monde sauvage qui était le sien._

_Se tenant immobile et levant sa tête, il regarda le dart foncer sur lui et projeter son rayon blanc lumineux juste au-dessus de sa position._

_En une seconde, le wraith abandonné par les atlantes sur la planète isolée disparut dans un grand flash blanc._

_**Il avait oublié le sens momentané de désorientation qui accompagnait le processus de rematérialisation... **_

_Comme il s'y était attendu, cette ruche n'était en rien une de celle de son armada, celle qui avait mené le grand combat contre les Anciens lors de la Grande Guerre._

_Content d'être libre, de rejoindre les siens même s'il était encore incrédule d'avoir échappé à la prison Genii, le «Survivant» n'en était pas moins rempli d'appréhension._

_Selon la réaction de ses frères et surtout de la reine de cette ruche inconnue, il lui serait permis de vivre...ou il serait mis à mort._

_Même là, si on lui accordait la permission de faire partie de l'équipage, sa position serait modeste, du moins au début. Et il serait surveillé de très près, exécuté sans aucune miséricorde si jamais on le soupçonnait de trahison ou si on le trouvait trop «différent», et ce malgré l'expérience de son grand âge._

_Mais le wraith avait un atout...il avait quelque chose qui allait intéresser la reine!_

_Il avait été capturé juste après la Grande Victoire, alors que sa reine l'avait envoyé en mission, seul dans son dart, pour explorer une planète inconnue et voir si le cheptel humain était suffisant pour remplir leurs réserves alimentaires fortement diminuées, à cause du besoin plus grand de faire le plein d'énergie avant une bataille._

_Le wraith se targuait d'être un compétent scientifique, mais ses talents en ingénierie étaient malheureusement plus limités._

_Il avait modifié son propre petit vaisseau d'éclaireur en le dotant d'un nouveau moteur à propulsion qui le rendait plus rapide, plus efficace lorsqu'il était poursuivi par l'ennemi. Il était alors presque impossible de l'abattre!_

_C'était un nouveau prototype qu'il avait décidé d'essayer lors de cette mission._

_Mais à sa grande contrariété, une défaillance majeure était apparue, ce qui l'avait fait ralentir considérablement au-dessus du campement humain qu'il venait de détecter sur ses senseurs de signes bio._

_Il fut stupéfait d'y découvrir une espèce humaine plus évoluée qui, sortant de nulle part avec des armes plus puissantes qu'il ne s'y était attendu, commença à tirer vers le ciel, atteignant son dart défectueux._

_Son petit vaisseau écrasé, à demi-conscient, gravement blessé, le wraith vit un petit groupe de soldats l'encercler et avant qu'il n'ait pu ébaucher le geste de toucher son bracelet d'auto-destruction, il fut paralysé et tomba dans le trou noir de l'inconscience._

_Le reste, il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était de l'histoire ancienne._

_Mais il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à proposer à la reine et aux habitants de cette ruche, maintenant!_

_Il avait longuement réfléchi au pourquoi de la défaillance de son nouveau moteur à propulsion et **savait **comment le réparer et l'améliorer! _

_Il allait négocier cette découverte qu'il aurait appliqué à tous les darts de leur alliance, s'il avait pu revenir évidemment au lieu d'être fait prisonnier._

_**Atlantis...**_

Rodney et Sara commencèrent à se voir régulièrement en dehors des heures de travail. C'était plaisant...un baume dans la vie de ces deux personnes qui jusqu'ici n'avaient été que des collègues de travail proches, des amis faisant partie du même groupe de missions d'exploration.

Pendant quelques semaines, la jeune femme et le savant canadien flirtèrent abondamment tout en apprenant à se connaître un peu mieux.

Sara Sheppard sentait toutefois son ami fébrile. Sa maladresse vis-à-vis des femmes, sa timidité maladive ne semblaient pas être un facteur favorable à les amener tous deux au lit.

Devrait-elle faire les premiers pas? se disait-elle.

Pas qu'elle était particulièrement empressée, mais si elle n'avait pas été une fille déjà sûre d'elle-même et de sa féminité, les hésitations et la gaucherie de Rodney auraient pu l'en faire douter! Car l'astrophysicien agissait comme si Sara était quelque chose de tabou et comme si sa terrible aventure dans la prison Genii l'avait laissée fragilisée.

_Ce soir-là, ils marchaient tous deux en se tenant la main le long de la passerelle-sud, éclairée par les rayons de la plus proche des deux lunes pâles de la planète New Lantéa._

Rodney l'arrêta soudain en se tournant vers elle. Il approcha la main de Sara de sa bouche et y déposa un baiser fervent. Il y avait quelque chose de grave dans ses yeux qui alerta la jeune femme.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et elle se prépara à attendre patiemment que les mots franchissent difficilement sa bouche, le connaissant trop bien.

-Sara, je...tu sais, je veux te le dire depuis un bon moment. Je...je t'aime. Voilà, c'est fait!

Il avala péniblement après cet aveu prononcé d'une voix timide et basse.

En fait, Rodney était angoissé et se demandait si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour avouer ses sentiments, si son amour était partagé, s'il ne lui avait pas fait peur?

Soudain, un flot de mots trop rapides dit d'une voix haut perchée et en bégayant suivit l'aveu, mais Sara le fit taire en s'approchant simplement jusqu'à ce que ses seins touchent sa poitrine, lui communiquant leur chaleur et l'apaisant. Alors elle mit deux doigts sur ses lèvres et le regarda dans les yeux.

La jeune femme savait bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour Rodney McKay la même passion que pour son défunt fiancé Aiden Ford, que cet amour envers le savant canadien en était un plus raisonnable, plus adulte même.

Mais depuis son retour sur Atlantis, elle baignait dans la félicité d'avoir retrouvé son frère, ses amis, la routine rassurante de son travail, et l'amour si réconfortant et apprécié de son nouveau copain.

Elle avait attendu, s'était questionnée elle-même sur ses sentiments. Elle avait décidé que c'était _**ça**_ finalement l'amour, partager cette relation pantouflarde, agréable et stable, celle qu'elle vivait avec le Docteur Rodney McKay.

Alors elle n'eut aucune hésitation à lui dire:

-Moi aussi, Rodney, je ressens la même chose. Je t'aime.

Il émit un petit hoquet de surprise et de ravissement, mais elle lui ferma le clapet en l'embrassant soudain.

Bien sûr, ils avaient auparavant échangé des baisers tendres, hâtifs, à tâtons, toutes sortes de baisers. Parfois longs et sensuels...mais ce soir, il s'agissait de sceller des sentiments sérieux, d'aller plus loin dans l'échelle intime de leur relation.

Alors que Sara songeait qu'il serait peut-être temps de même escamoter des étapes et d'inviter Rodney dans ses quartiers pour faire l'amour, le communicateur du chef scientifique d'Atlantis résonna soudain dans le silence seulement brisé par leur souffle passionné entre deux baisers, et le clapotement des vagues venant mourir sous le pont de la passerelle où ils se tenaient.

Rodney toucha la radio de son oreille droite:

-Oui, qu'y-a-t-il? fit-il à bout de souffle.

-Rodney! fit la voix rapide et nerveuse de Zélenka. On a besoin de vous au labo! Tout va vraiment de travers dans votre dernière expérience!

-Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous passer de moi ne serait-ce qu'une heure? se lamenta McKay.

Suivit une série de mots rapides et précipités du savant tchèque qui expliquait brièvement la complication rencontrée.

Rodney fit un petit sourire d'excuse pour Sara.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, lui lançant un sourire compréhensif. Ayant tous la chance d'être membres de cette extraordinaire expédition d'Atlantis, elle savait trop bien que même en dehors de leur chiffre de travail, leur tâche n'était jamais complètement achevée!

-Bon, allez, je viens! dit Rodney à Zélenka d'un ton excédé, après que la jeune femme lui eu fait un geste pour signifier qu'il devrait y aller et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Il lui donna un petit baiser sur le bout du nez et lui dit à plus tard, regrettant déjà ses lèvres chaudes et tendres.

_**«Les rêves au sujet du wraith commençaient toujours de la même façon...**_

_Elle se réveillait sur le lit de fourrure à l'intérieur de la ruche, dans ce qui semblait être les quartiers personnels de ce wraith. _

_Ou parfois, elle était étendue sur l'herbe, dehors dans la nuit de la forêt de cette planète d'où ils s'étaient enfui ensemble. Il s'occupait du feu de camp, se tournait vers elle avec son visage grave ou un demi-sourire sur les lèvres._

_Quelquefois ils étaient simplement encore sur le bord de ce lac, ayant depuis longtemps cessé de tirer des cailloux et discutant simplement._

_Elle ne pouvait plus qualifier ces rêves de cauchemars, parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune menace, n'avait pas du tout la peur salutaire qu'elle aurait dû ressentir au sujet du prédateur._

_Dans les rêves, une sensation de bien-être l'envahissait, peu importe qu'elle soit dans le lit chaud sur la ruche ou bien allongée face aux flammes du feu dans les bois._

_Le wraith représentait la figure rassurante, le protecteur dans ses rêves._

_C'était bizarre. N'était-il pas l'ennemi des humains de cette galaxie? N'était-elle pas supposée n'être que de la simple nourriture pour lui? _

_Sans relâche, elle le questionnait sur ce lien qui encore et toujours, le ramenait, lui, cet être qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir, comme figure imposée dans ses rêves/visions._

_-«En temps voulu, vous comprendrez, Sara Sheppard...mais il faut accepter le Cadeau de Vie!» répondait-il toujours de sa voix impressionnante et calme._

_Elle se sentait impatiente, irritée. Comme l'apprenti Jedi Luke Skywalker en face de son Maître Yoda, quand il proférait des phrases sibyllines dans un de ses films préférés, «L'Empire Contre-attaque»._

_Elle le suppliait de s'en aller, de ne plus revenir dans ses songes, mais il se contentait de hocher la tête avec condescendance, la regardant avec la tolérance d'un adulte envers un enfant buté._

_Puis il disparaissait dans le brouillard de la périphérie du rêve, la laissant insatisfaite et encore pleine de questionnement._

_Parfois le rêve se terminait d'une autre manière._

_D'une façon qu'elle voyait venir avec à la fois de la crainte, mais aussi avec une hâte, une excitation incompréhensible, inavouable._

_Il s'approchait lentement d'elle. Elle ne craignait rien; elle appréhendait les gestes, mais les désirait à la fois._

_Il levait lentement un de ses longs doigts aux ongles verts presque noirs et caressait sa joue, ses paupières aux cils tremblants, son menton, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son front, sa chevelure, sans dire un seul mot._

_Seul son regard intense parlait._

_Dernièrement, les caresses s'étaient étendues à son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, ses avant-bras._

_Une fois, elle l'avait même senti faire le tour d'elle par derrière, alors qu'elle s'était levé et s'était approché du feu pour ressentir la chaleur des flammes sur son visage et ses mains._

_Il avait rapproché sa large poitrine bardée de cuir contre son dos, et presque contre son gré, elle s'était appuyée sur lui, fermant les yeux._

_Il la respirait discrètement, à la fois par ses narines et les fentes sensorielles sur ses joues._

_Une respiration lente, puissante... _

_Il lui parvenait de son corps de mâle des odeurs de cuir chaud, des effluves de sous-bois, de feuilles mortes, et même d'épices. Une senteur de musc très alienne, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment si elle aimait cette odeur ou non._

_Elle restait appuyée sur lui, commençant à se sentir étourdie alors que des lèvres d'abord fraîches puis se réchauffant au contact de sa peau, se promenaient avec une sensualité lancinante tout le long de sa nuque, pour venir ensuite se poser dans le creux entre son cou et sa clavicule. _

_Elle sentait son souffle chaud, puis sa langue qui retraçait, mais cette fois-ci de bas en haut, le même chemin que ses lèvres et son souffle excitant avait pris._

_Il s'arrêtait à son oreille et lui murmurait: «Abandonnes-toi...sois mienne». _

_Elle ressentait soudain de la peur, mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de cette voix qui ronronnait à son oreille, grave et hypnotique._

_Puis dans la seconde suivante, il était parti, la laissant seule dans la pénombre de la ruche, ou bien dans la noirceur nocturne de la forêt avec la simple lumière fantomatique de la lune. _

_Elle était soulagée, faisant cependant taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait à quel point il lui manquait subitement._

_Elle se réveillait soudain en sueur, une chaleur dans son bas-ventre, avec une sensation de manque ridicule. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens!_

_«Décidément, tu as besoin d'une bonne baise, ma vieille!», se disait-elle. _

_Elle décida donc qu'il était temps de passer à l'action avec Rodney._

_Elle devait prendre les choses en main.»_

_**Lovée tout contre le corps endormi de Rodney, Sara Sheppard gisait, pensive.**_

Elle aimait la chaleur réverbérée par la poitrine de son nouvel amant, l'expression abandonnée de ses traits dans l'innocence du sommeil...

Il avait été facile de l'amener jusqu'à ses quartiers, de l'embrasser passionnément après un verre et une discussion plutôt intéressante sur certains de ses travaux scientifiques. Elle l'avait invité dans sa chambre pour un dernier verre, pour aussitôt le pousser sur le lit après avoir enlevé ses vêtements et n'être restée devant lui que dans le plus simple appareil.

Il ne se l'était pas fait dire (ou signifier) deux fois!

Sara avait commencé à le déshabiller entre deux baisers passionnés.

Le verre s'était renversé sur le sol près du lit, et à ses faibles excuses et essais de s'occuper de ramasser le dégât, elle lui avait fermé le clapet d'un autre baiser qui l'avait enjoint à se «mettre au travail» et à s'occuper d'actions moins pragmatiques.

Plein de tendresse et de bon vouloir mais aussi de la nervosité de la première fois avec l'objet de ses fantasmes, Rodney avait toutefois trop précipité les choses.

Au lit il était adorable, doux, tendre alors qu'il caressait le corps de sa compagne avec dévotion.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas été intensément excité, oh ça, il l'avait été, mais...c'était aussi ça le problème.

Si excité, que même si Sara avait à peine touché ses «points stratégiques», il était venu presque tout de suite, quelques moments après l'avoir pénétré. Quelques minutes et puis tout avait été terminé!

Sara, bien que comblée de tendresse, de mots d'amour et de son adoration évidente, était un peu restée sur sa faim.

Il s'excusa sans fin, alléguant qu'elle était trop excitante, qu'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un bon moment, et qu'il performerait mieux la prochaine fois.

Sara sourit et lui assura qu'elle comprenait et que ce n'était pas ce qui importait vraiment, et puis...un peu de repos et on pouvait recommencer, n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle avec espièglerie.

Ils discutèrent donc, puis Rodney la culbuta brusquement sur les oreillers et cette fois-là, s'appliqua à moins de tendresse, mais plus de ferveur.

Plus tard, elle le regarda dormir...et ronfler.

Rodney McKay avait, dans l'abandon du sommeil, le visage angélique et adorable d'un petit garçon. Toutes ses expressions habituelles d'inquiétude, d'angoisse, d'arrogance, de suffisance étaient disparues et elle le contempla avec tendresse, heureuse d'avoir un compagnon pour partager sa vie sur Atlantis.

Quelques journées passèrent, et bien que Rodney s'appliquât à satisfaire Sara, elle restait souvent «sur sa faim», certes comblée de tendresse et de sa compagnie intéressante, mais souvent sur le bord et incapable de vraiment satisfaire la passion qui animait son corps, encore longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi.

Pendant quelques temps, les «rêves/visions» du wraith s'étaient estompées, mais pas complètement évanouies.

Elle se demandait parfois si elle devait retourner voir Kate Heightmeyer et lui parler du côté érotique de ses rêves, et aussi de ce fameux lien sur lequel le wraith insistait tant!

Mais elle repoussait aussitôt cette idée.

Elle ne voulait pas que son esprit soit examiné à la loupe, qu'on la prenne pour une folle,

que la psy analyse sans fin la bizarrerie de la psyché de cette patiente fascinante qui souffrait encore probablement d'un fort choc post-traumatique.

Elle croyait bien qu'elle résoudrait elle-même ce problème. Et puis, ce n'était plus des cauchemars, n'est-ce-pas?

La terreur avait cessé d'habiter ses rêves, remplacé toutefois par des côtés sensuels plutôt dérangeants.

Quelquefois, elle s'éveillait au milieu de la nuit et allait rêvasser dehors sur la passerelle extérieure de la cité, contemplant la masse océanique qui entourait les nombreuses tours d'Atlantis.

Des fois on devait la rappeler à l'ordre en plein travail alors qu'elle partait ailleurs, «dans la lune».

Une nuit, alors que Sara avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Rodney et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, elle s'était réveillé plus tard en nage auprès de son amant qui ronflait.

Avec un sursaut d'horreur, elle se rappela son rêve, ou plutôt sa vision trop réaliste:

_«Elle était encore une fois étendue, nue, sur les fourrures trop confortables d'une chambre sur la ruche. Le bruit des moteurs vrombissant qui les faisaient naviguer dans l'hyperespace produisait un son sourd et rassurant._

_Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, ni gêne ou honte alors que son corps nu était exposé au regard du wraith qui s'approchait du lit et la fixait tranquillement._

_Il portait un grand manteau de cuir sombre, différent et plus moderne que l'uniforme fatigué, taché et déchiré qu'il portait dans sa cellule de la prison Genii._

_Cela lui donnait une allure à la fois sauvage et rock'n'roll._

_Il se pencha pour poser doucement sa main sur sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins, exactement à l'endroit où il avait aspiré ses années._

_Elle aurait dû crier, se lever, chercher à s'enfuir, mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela._

_Parce qu'elle pouvait voir dans son esprit qu'il lui avait ouvert que le wraith ne lui voulait aucun mal!_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de repousser la connexion des esprits qu'il avait amorcée pourtant avec douceur._

_Elle sentit son souffle chaud et épicé sur sa chair et elle vit la main qui commença lentement l'exploration de son corps._

_Quittant son thorax, descendant lentement et langoureusement vers ses côtes, puis ses hanches, sa taille, son ventre._

_Il évita soigneusement le bas-ventre, mais elle frémit si profondément lorsqu'il effleura doucement son nombril puis ses cuisses, évitant intentionnellement sa zone intime._

_Il poursuivit son exploration par ses jambes, le creux interne des genoux, ses mollets, puis s'arrêta alors qu'elle tressaillit profondément, sursautant plus de déception que d'effroi parce qu'il avait cessé les caresses délicieuses._

_-Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle, réussissant à retrouver sa voix, même si tout cela était évident._

_Elle ne voulait pas croire que cette créature pouvait désirer d'elle autre chose que de se nourrir d'elle._

_Avec force, elle renia tout en bloc, le désir du wraith pour l'humaine qu'elle était, mais surtout son propre désir. _

_Comme si le déni ferait disparaître ce rêve perturbant!_

_Mais c'est sa propre réaction qui lui faisait le plus peur._

_Car elle voulait son contact. Elle voulait voir, ressentir ce que ce serait que de se laisser aller, se donner à lui, répondre au désir étrange mais tentant de cette créature, de cette espèce qui n'était pas faite pour s'accoupler à un humain, mais était plutôt un prédateur sans pitié pour lui._

_Le wraith n'avait pas répondu, mais souriait mystérieusement. _

_Puis la voix profonde, râpeuse, sensuelle se fit entendre:_

_-«Ouvrez votre esprit, Sara.» _

_Elle ne vit pas bouger les lèvres qui proféraient ces mots..._

_Il était dans sa tête.»_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Transpirant, son entrejambe humide.

_«Oh seigneur!»_ pensa-t-elle. Ne venait-elle pas d'avoir un orgasme? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible? Comment pouvait-elle désirer une de ces créatures dangereuses, à fortiori _**le wraith qui l'avait presque tué?**_

Était-elle complètement déjantée ou quoi?

À ses côtés, Rodney dormait doucement, ses jambes entrelacées dans les siennes.

Elle repoussa la couverture et commença à le caresser de sa main à plat sur le ventre. Montant doucement, jouant avec le poil de son thorax, puis caressant son menton, dessinant ensuite doucement la courbe de ses lèvres.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, repoussant dans son sommeil la main de la jeune femme, comme s'il s'était agi d'un moustique agaçant.

-Rodney? murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle commença à poser de légers baisers sur son visage.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse l'amour!

Elle avait visiblement envie d'être baisée, c'était pour elle la seule signification possible de ce rêve! Son esprit fatigué et bizarroïde avait dû simplement superposer le wraith de cette aventure extraordinaire et cauchemardesque à ses désirs normaux envers son nouvel amant. Elle essaya du moins de s'en persuader!

Rodney se réveilla enfin, surpris de voir Sara dans son lit. Puis il sourit vaguement, se rappelant.

Elle chuchota à son oreille ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais il regarda le cadran...3 heures du matin!

Et demain il devait se lever tôt pour le boulot, et elle aussi d'ailleurs!

Était-elle folle ou quoi?

Elle insista en caressant son corps chaud de sa main, mais il se mit à se tortiller en disant qu'elle le chatouillait, et qu'ils devraient plutôt attendre et recommencer demain soir...okay?

Soupirant, elle n'insista pas.

Bien sûr elle était déçue du manque de passion de Rodney, mais elle ne devait tout de même pas se servir de lui simplement à cause de ses rêves tordus. Et puis le savant était très fatigué ces jours-ci.

Incapable de retrouver le sommeil alors que lui venait d'y replonger sans problème, elle décida de se lever, d'aller boire un verre d'eau, puis elle se rhabilla sans bruit et quitta les quartiers de son amant pour regagner sa propre chambre, lui laissant un petit mot doux d'excuse sur son portable ouvert sur sa table de chevet.

(à suivre)


	13. Chapter 13

Partie 2

Chapitre XIII

_*** Flashback * **_

_Quelque part, à bord du laboratoire d'un vaisseau-ruche..._

_Le wraith était plutôt satisfait._

_Selon ses calculs, le nouveau système de propulsion améliorée serait prêt à être installé sur le moteur des darts de la ruche dans une petite semaine, si bien sûr les simulations virtuelles continuaient à donner des résultats infaillibles._

_Jetant un oeil sur la dernière simulation réussie, le Survivant contourna la station informatique qui lui avait été assignée et se dirigea vers le chef scientifique._

_Ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête avec respect vers lui, alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour prendre place à ses côtés._

_Tous deux contemplèrent en silence l'excroissance organique de tissus veineux que la ruche faisait pousser... _

_...ceci pour rehausser la puissance du moteur du dart servant de cobaye dans cette expérience sur la propulsion, menée conjointement par les deux savants._

_**Tout n'avait pas été facile dans les toutes premières semaines...**_

_Comme il s'y était attendu, le wraith avait soulevé d'abord le doute et la suspicion dès sa première audience auprès de la reine et de son commandant._

_Il lui avait été dit par les wraith qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à la salle du trône, que Celle qui dirigeait la destinée des deux ruches de cette petite alliance avait les cheveux noirs comme l'espace à travers lequel ils voyageaient, qu'elle était plus grande que la plupart des reines, qu'elle était fière et inflexible et qu'elle menait son commandant et son équipage d'une main de fer. _

_Pas du tout nouveau pour le Survivant. _

_Sa personnalité ressemblait trait pour trait à toute autre reine qui avait jamais croisé son chemin dans la longue vie du wraith._

_Les questions habituelles lui avaient été posées:_

_«D'où venait-il? Pourquoi était-il seul sur cette planète abandonnée, que faisait-il là, sans la présence de membres de son équipage ou du moins d'une escorte de drones? _

_Faisait-il partie d'une alliance et si oui, quelle était sa faction?_

_Qu'était-il advenu de la ruche auquel il appartenait? Quel était son rang, le but de sa dernière mission? Combien de temps avait-il disparu?»_

_Pour qu'il puisse survivre, il dût enfermer la vérité aux plus profond de sa psyché, loin de l'esprit indiscret de la reine, souhaitant ardemment qu'elle ne se serve pas de toute sa puissance mentale. Auquel cas, il n'aurait pas pu résister à cette pression musclée que seules pouvaient exercer les femelles de son espèce._

_Le Wraith avait immédiatement su que c'était une jeune reine, une situation qui lui offrait à la fois opportunités et défis._

_Elle fut si impressionnée en découvrant la période où il était né - avant le conflit contre les anciens Lantéens - et le fait qu'il avait mené une des plus puissantes armadas dans la Grande Bataille victorieuse contre ces arrogants humains Anciens, qu'elle n'osa pas démontrer d'agressivité envers lui en le sondant trop profondément._

_Il avait deviné juste également, en misant sur le fait que son invention pour améliorer la propulsion des darts intéresserait la reine au plus haut point._

_Pour répondre aux questions de la souveraine et de son commandant, il avait concocté une histoire qui, il l'espérait, ne subirait pas une inquisition trop poussée et serait jugée «acceptable»._

_L'histoire comportait des vérités, dont cette mission ordonnée par la reine de son alliance pour explorer un nouveau territoire humain et essayer sa toute nouvelle découverte technologique qui allait rendre leurs darts presque invincibles. _

_Mais c'était là où son récit commençait à «différer»._

_À la suite d'une malencontreuse défectuosité, il s'était fait abattre mais avait réussi à s'échapper avant qu'un groupe d'humains ne le retrouve._

_Il avait prétendu ensuite s'être retrouvé blessé gravement. Il avait perdu la mémoire à cause d'un traumatisme crânien. Puis il dit s'être enfui de cette planète pour échapper à la populace humaine vindicative, avoir traversé maintes portes des étoiles, s'être perdu maintes fois. _

_Sa blessure à la tête fut difficile à guérir à cause du manque de nourriture sur les mondes suivants visités. Il avait dû survivre sur une planète hostile, solitaire et séparé du lien communautaire avec son espèce, souffrant de la famine. Il avait plusieurs fois failli y rester._

_Par un hasard de circonstances, il était entré plus tard en communication avec un groupe de chasseurs wraith qui avait téléporté une créature humaine dotée d'un transmetteur subspatial sur la planète où il se trouvait alors._

_Ces humains étaient transformés ainsi en «coureurs» et étaient pourchassés la plupart du temps par de jeunes wraith, dans le but d'aiguiser leurs habiletés prédatrices et également pour le plaisir de la chasse._

_Il avait tellement impressionné le petit groupe de wraith par ses propres ruses dans sa façon de traquer une proie, par l'expérience de son âge plus vénérable, qu'ils l'avaient laissé se nourrir du mâle humain une fois que ce dernier fut acculé et capturé._

_On l'avait ramené sur la ruche et il y avait vécu quelques temps jusqu'à ce la reine de ce vaisseau-ruche n'entre malencontreusement en conflit avec une autre reine et que leur vaisseau ne soit attaqué et détruit._

_Il n'avait dû son salut que parce qu'il était parti en mission scientifique sur une base wraith désaffectée où il voulait mener une expérience qui devait rester secrète._

_Resté encore seul, il avait survécu du peu de proies humaines qu'il avait pu trouver._

_Au bout d'un moment, habitué à cette vie solitaire, il avait décidé d'abandonner la base wraith désuète et sans âme et avait commencé à voyager de lui-même pour explorer, apprendre, acquérir une meilleure connaissance de ces mondes humains, changer sa perspective de l'existence, et surtout méditer et penser à son avenir._

_Finalement, séjournant sur la planète abandonnée où cette ruche l'avait trouvé, le wraith avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et de réintégrer une alliance, le nourrissement du lien communautaire avec ses frères lui manquant cruellement._

_Il avait bien jugé cette reine...car elle manquait de l'expérience et du jugement d'une des anciennes souveraines des alliances wraith d'avant-guerre, qui n'auraient JAMAIS cru de prime abord cette histoire!_

_Il ne sut pas trop d'ailleurs si elle prêta quelque crédibilité à son récit, ou si elle respectait juste le fait qu'il était un Ancien parmi les Anciens et pouvait leur apporter sa longue expérience de vie. Mais elle se montra fortement intéressée à ce que sa propre alliance bénéficie de l'invention de ce wraith scientifique qui leur offrait la possibilité de rendre le moteur de propulsion des darts bien supérieur à ceux des autres ruches wraith, les rendant ainsi plus rapides et presque imbattables._

_Il fut donc affecté immédiatement au laboratoire d'ingénierie._

_Néanmoins, on le surveillerait de près, lui dit la reine. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était immédiatement accepté dans leur communauté!_

_Bien qu'il avait été il y a longtemps dans son temps un grand et puissant Commandant, le Survivant savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer à un rang de sous-officier pour le moment._

_Il était en quelque sorte en «période d'essai»._

_Il devait faire ses preuves...il prendrait donc son mal en patience._

_**Les laboratoires de ce vaisseau-ruche étaient une suite de trois chambres situées à bonne distance de la coquille extérieure de la ruche, pour les protéger contre les dommages en cas d'une frappe militaire...**_

_Chacun était consacré à un but très précis. _

_Celui dans lequel il avait été assigné était dévoué à maintenir et améliorer les nombreux éléments techniques de la ruche: moteurs, hyper-propulsion, support de vie et les systèmes naturels de régénération._

_Juste à côté se trouvait un plus petit laboratoire où les scientifiques travaillaient sur des programmes informatiques; le plus souvent pour améliorer les performances de la ruche._

_Le troisième était le laboratoire biologique, là où la nouvelle structure veineuse avait poussé. On venait de la leur transférer pour que le Survivant s'attaque à la connexion des contrôles actuels du dart-cobaye pour renforcer la structure en vue de supporter la vitesse accrue du nouveau prototype._

_Le wraith avait remarqué qu'ici, l'atmosphère était radicalement différente de celle du reste de la ruche. Son essence était axée sur le nourrissement de la créativité et l'innovation, tandis que les couleurs de chaque chambre semblaient plus profondes et plus intenses. _

_Depuis quelque temps, le Survivant avait aussi remarqué que son collègue de travail, le wraith qui était chef scientifique de cette ruche, avait cessé son observation silencieuse du rescapé et tentait de communiquer avec lui, probablement curieux de son bagage scientifique tout autant que de ses longues années d'expérience et de ce qu'il savait sur ces victoires sur les Anciens en son temps._

_Mais le wraith avait gardé son esprit fermé à tous, essayant la plupart du temps de se fondre dans la masse communautaire sans trop se faire remarquer._

_Il y avait un temps pour chaque chose et chaque but, et il préférait attendre et se faire accepter petit à petit, plutôt que de se montrer trop avide de pouvoir maintenant! _

_Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de support, de loyaux suivants au moment où il jugerait que le temps était venu de pousser dans les rangs et de monter dans la hiérarchie._

_Les deux wraith travaillaient bien ensemble, leur esprit scientifique s'accordant diligemment. Il savait que l'autre le considérait avec respect et une curiosité grandissante._

_C'était peut-être le moment de sonder les opportunités que pourrait lui offrir ce wraith? Qui sait, il saurait probablement répondre à ces questionnements sur ce qu'il se passait sur cette ruche..._

_Car depuis qu'il était monté à bord, il avait fortement ressenti que quelque chose dérangeait la routine habituelle de la vie quotidienne du vaisseau...quelque chose dans le lien communautaire était différent!_

_Ce qui habituellement maintenait l'ordre et la discipline de la ruche était en déséquilibre, et cela le perturba._

_Il pouvait sentir les émotions de l'équipage tout autour de lui. _

_Même s'il n'avait pas été proche de ses frères pendant un long, très long moment, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant ressenti un si haut niveau de tension, de méfiance!_

_Il était confus. Qu'était-il arrivé pour causer tant de perturbations?_

_Au moment où les Lantéens avaient quitté la galaxie après qu'ils aient perdu la guerre, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une autre race humaine aurait pu acquérir un tel niveau de développement de technologie. Un niveau qui pourrait à nouveau menacer l'existence des wraith, qui aurait pu leur permettre de prendre le contrôle de la galaxie de Pégase au détriment des siens._

_Quelque chose s'était clairement passé pensant sa longue absence!_

_Quelque chose qui, il le sentait nettement, pourrait avoir une influence significative sur ses plans pour regagner sa position._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses travaux en laboratoire avec son coéquipier, le wraith décida de faire confiance au chef scientifique et de lui poser quelques questions. Il lui demanda d'abord ce qui se passait dans le lien communautaire qui était si différent, qui perturbait fortement la bonne marche de la ruche, et si c'était ainsi dans tous les vaisseaux ruches ou juste celui-ci._

_Si le scientifique fut surpris de la première question que posait ce rescapé depuis toutes __ces semaines où ils travaillaient ensemble, il n'en laissa rien voir. _

_Le Survivant sentit plutôt de sa part un certain plaisir et soulagement à lui répondre!_

_«C'est parce que nous sommes en guerre...mais pas le type de guerre que vous connaissez! C'est une guerre qui oppose des Wraith contre des Wraiths._

_La gardienne d'une ruche en sommeil a été tuée. Alors, nous nous sommes tous réveillés à la fois. Mais comme prévu, il n'y a pas assez d'humains pour tous nous nourrir._

_Ainsi, les forts s'attaquent aux plus faibles et des alliances se forment, puis se défont. Nous faisons partie d'une très petite faction, mais elle s'est bâtie sur la peur, pas sur la confiance et la loyauté comme dans l'ancien temps. Nous savons que nous pouvons être trahi et tué à tout moment!»_

_Une guerre entre wraith? Entre frères de la même espèce? _

_C'était quelque chose de totalement inattendu, et le wraith ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. _

_Certes, il savait pourquoi toutes les ruches avaient été réveillées en même temps. _

_Il y avait, depuis toujours à sa connaissance, un arrangement qui laissait quelques ruches actives alors que toutes les autres entraient en hibernation, lorsque une période de temps était jugée nécessaire pour permettre au cheptel humain de se reproduire et de croître. _

_Il y avait cependant un risque qu'un commandant dévoyé puisse en profiter pour conquérir de nouveaux territoires de réserve alimentaire, mais surtout détruire une ruche concurrente ou détestée. Alors un mécanisme avait été mis en place et intégré dans les systèmes d'une ruche en hibernation. Ainsi, si des membres de l'équipage étaient tués, en particulier la Gardienne, le signal était lancé et les autres sortaient tous du sommeil de l'hibernation. _

_Cette idée avait été acceptée par toutes les reines et avaient été honorée pendant des millénaires. Qui aurait pu être assez stupide pour rompre cet arrangement? _

_Avant qu'il n'ait posé la question, le chef scientifique le devança et parla:_

_«Ce ne sont pas des wraith qui ont déclenché cette infortunée suite d'évènements, mais plutôt un groupe d'humains inconnus de nous qui ont voyagé de très loin, d'une autre galaxie. Ils sont maintenant installés dans la cité inhabitée des Lantéens. Ils possèdent l'habileté génique et la capacité d'utiliser la technologie des Anciens! Ils ont été une véritable épine dans le flanc des wraith depuis le jour où ils ont posé le pied dans cette galaxie! Et pour rendre les choses plus difficiles, personne n'a pu jusque là découvrir où se trouvait la planète qui les abrite.»_

_Le Survivant se contenta de hocher la tête tranquillement, absorbant ce que tout cela voulait dire personnellement pour lui. _

_Cette nouvelle situation était extrêmement troublante. _

_Non seulement il faisait face au problème immédiat d'être totalement accepté et de mériter la confiance de la haute hiérarchie de son nouveau foyer, mais il devait aussi s'ajuster au fait que la société wraith dont il avait fait partie pendant des milliers d'années était essentiellement disparue. _

_Les anciennes alliances avec d'autres ruches, les relations qu'il avait forgé et favorisé pendant des années avec certains de ces frères, à coup de confiance et de camaraderie, tout cela était disparu._

_Il avait recherché dans les archives du vaisseau l'historique de son ancienne alliance pour découvrir que comme tant d'autres, sa ruche avait été détruite au tout début de cette nouvelle guerre civile. La reine si belle et fascinante qu'il avait servi autrefois était donc morte également!_

_Bien qu'heureux d'être libre, le Survivant découvrait que tout ses efforts d'antan ne lui servait maintenant plus à rien. _

_Il sentit un bref serrement de coeur, même une vague de désespoir alors qu'il réalisait que le futur qu'il avait commencé à s'imaginer n'existait que dans sa tête. _

_Puis alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à **elle** depuis qu'il avait mis pied sur ce vaisseau, le wraith eut soudain un bref sourire nostalgique._

_La saveur de sa force, sa confiance aveugle en ses amis revinrent tout-à-coup dans le front de son esprit, lui redonnant espoir._

_Cette seule pensée lui permit de ne pas abandonner. _

_Et le wraith réalisa alors qu'il y avait un aspect positif à cette situation._

_Selon les dires du wraith scientifique au sujet de la nouvelle race humaine qui avait réveillé trop tôt les wraith tous en même temps, il avait maintenant une forte suspicion que ce groupe d'humains responsables incluait la femelle humaine avec l'aide de qui il s'était évadé de la prison Genii._

_Il n'était pas encore sûr si ces humains pouvaient utiliser la technologie lantéenne - il s'était réveillé sur une planète différente de celle où il avait subi son long emprisonnement - et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on l'avait transporté là._

_En y repensant, lorsque la troupe de soldats humains étaient venus libérer la jeune femme, les armes qu'ils pointaient sur lui étaient de loin d'un niveau beaucoup plus sophistiqué que celles qu'il avait jamais vu chez les humains pégasiens, même parmi les Genii...même leurs vêtements étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent chez les autres humains._

_Alors...s'ils étaient réellement ceux qui étaient responsables de l'éveil prématuré des wraith et du début de cette guerre civile, il pourrait très bien utiliser cette nouvelle connaissance. Il était, d'après lui, le seul à connaître ce précieux renseignement._

_Il garderait cet atout monstre dans sa manche et saurait s'en servir au moment opportun!_

_Lorsque qu'il avait puisé les forces vitales de l'humaine Sheppard, il avait en quelque sorte pu voir dans quel coin de la galaxie la cité des Anciens se trouvait maintenant._

_Bien sûr il ne s'était pas concentré à ce moment-là sur les paramètres exacts vu qu'il avait comme priorité de s'enfuir de la base genii, mais il saurait mieux investiguer et se concentrer sur ses recherches pour finir par trouver leur localisation._

_Il eut un sourire rusé et malicieux pour lui-même._

_Si sa situation devenait périlleuse ici, il pourrait «ultimement» faire miroiter à la reine de cette alliance qu'elle pourrait bien être la seule à connaître l'endroit où se cachaient les nouveaux Atlantes, la rehaussant ainsi dans son prestige et son autorité parmi ses pairs!_

_Mais il répugnait à confier tout de suite ce nouvel élément à une de ces créatures égocentriques et ivres de pouvoir._

_Il venait juste de trouver une autre raison pour cacher ce lien avec l'humaine qu'il connaissait comme Sara Sheppard, jusqu'à ce que ses intérêts ne lui fassent changer d'avis._

_Trop concentré sur le fait de survivre et d'ensuite remonter lentement mais sûrement les marches de la hiérarchie, le wraith ne s'était pas appesantit sur ce qui avait pu arriver du côté de son alliée temporaire._

_À sa connaissance, à moins de vouloir récompenser un très loyal adorateur, de le sauver s'il était grièvement blessé ou sur le point de mourir et que son Maître tenait à lui, aucun wraith ne donnait si librement et diligemment le Cadeau de Vie à un humain._

_Les adoratrices soumises et reconnaissantes réagissaient très bien à ce Don rarement donné, et une connexion s'établissait plus ou moins avec le wraith qui leur en avait fait bénéficier. Mais il revenait au dit-wraith de solidifier le lien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se servir de l'humaine comme nourriture au besoin, ou s'il désirait briser cette relation._

_Mais le Survivant ne savait pas du tout comment l'humaine avait réagi._

_Probablement de retour chez elle, bien entourée et soignée par ses pairs, elle pouvait n'avoir subi que très peu de séquelles après son nourrissement d'elle. Pourtant le wraith devait admettre qu'il en savait trop peu sur les aspects psychosomatiques et mentaux du corps humain._

_Si ça se trouve, elle avait souffert de cauchemars et avait peut-être expérimenté des visions!_

_Il n'avait pas pensé la revoir. Mais on ne savait jamais!_

_Comme l'humaine le lui avait dit d'une façon si curieuse et complètement typique du monde inconnu d'où elle venait:_

_«Tous les paris sont ouverts.» _

_(à suivre)_


	14. Chapter 14

Un But Commun – Partie II -

XIV -

Plusieurs mois passèrent...

Sara Sheppard avait entièrement récupéré sa place au sein de l'équipe du colonel John Sheppard et effectuait aussi ses journées de garde à l'infirmerie de la grande cité.

Carson Becket avait tenu à lui faire passer régulièrement un examen médical approfondi ainsi qu'un scan du cerveau. Bien que cela l'impatientait au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait franchement en tenir rigueur à son collègue médecin qui voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien et étudier de près ce «Cadeau de Vie» donné par le wraith, phénomène qui était nouveau pour eux.

Également, les rêves s'estompaient.

Elle en était venue à la conclusion que ces songes bizarres ne regardaient personne d'autre qu'elle-même, qu'ils partiraient probablement tout seul.

Elle n'en parla donc jamais, ni à Carson ni à Kate Heightmeyer.

Sa relation personnelle avec Rodney McKay avait des hauts et des bas.

Le savant était redescendu de son nuage euphorique après que leurs sentiments mutuels se soient exprimés au grand jour. On aurait maintenant dit que son naturel revenait au galop!

Pas qu'il se comportait mal avec Sara, non...mais la jeune femme avait de moins en moins de tolérance pour ses jérémiades, et surtout ne supportait plus qu'il cherche querelle continuellement à certains membres de l'équipe scientifique dont McKay était le chef.

Comme par exemple quand il se heurtait à un autre scientifique très compétent d'Atlantis, Radek Zélenka. La jeune femme aimait bien le savant à lunettes rondes et à la chevelure en broussaille ainsi qu'au fort accent tchèque. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu.

Autrefois elle avait été présente lors de leurs nombreuses disputes et avaient pris la défense du savant, s'opposant à Rodney uniquement lorsqu'il exagérait.

Mais maintenant, si elle osait contrarier l'astrophysicien devant Radek ou bien un autre membre de l'équipe scientifique qu'il malmenait, il s'offusquait plus tard qu'elle n'ait pas pris sa part et l'ait humilié devant les autres!

Cela donnait des disputes épiques entre eux deux.

Plus tard, il venait s'excuser à elle et promettait de s'améliorer, mais bien sûr l'effort ne durait pas longtemps!

Sara n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça...

À sa surprise, c'était souvent son frère John qui venait faire l'intermédiaire entre eux et demandait à Sara de montrer un peu plus de tolérance envers le génie d'Atlantis.

C'est que John Sheppard l'aimait bien malgré ses défauts, l'astrophysicien! À quelque part, il était ravi que sa soeur et son meilleur ami soient ensemble.

Autant les conflits naissaient souvent entre Rodney et elle, autant les réconciliations étaient sincères et retentissantes! Le savant canadien pouvait se montrer si charmant quand il le voulait, et ils passaient alors des moments remplis de rire et de tendresse.

Elle décida donc de ne pas trop mettre l'accent sur leurs différences et de continuer cette relation qui était devenue une gentille habitude maintenant.

_**Quelques temps plus tard...**_

_Rodney et Sara déambulaient dans les corridors annexes à l'aire des quartiers humains..._

- Non, Rodney! Encore une fois, je ne «joues» pas au médecin ce matin.

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et se rendaient tous deux dans les labos d'astrophysique.

Sara avait refusé de déménager dans les appartements du Docteur McKay.

Elle aimait bien se réveiller seule et faire ses petites affaires le matin, ainsi que regagner en solitaire son petit appartement personnel le soir après sa journée de travail.

Elle avait expliqué à son ami de coeur qu'elle préférait qu'ils gardent rares les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, pour «garder le mystère dans leur relation», ainsi que leur indépendance. Lui ou elle regagnait donc son appartement après qu'ils aient passé la soirée à faire l'amour et parler gentiment.

Cela leur faisait ainsi des petits moments privilégiés!

Pourtant, ce matin, rien n'allait..._encore une fois!_

-Mais Sara! J'ai vraiment mal à l'intérieur de ma main, et comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas la plier plus que ça! Difficile quand tu es droitier et que tu dois taper toute la journée sur un clavier. Regardes!

Avec un geste dramatique, l'astrophysicien leva sa main en face de Sara pour lui montrer le geste qu'il pouvait à peine faire.

Excédée, Sara Sheppard avait cessé de marcher et faisait face à Rodney McKay, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Eh bien alors, vas te faire examiner par Carson qui est celui en devoir aujourd'hui, et passer _un millième scan_ qui ne révèlera _**encore une fois**_ que tu n'as absolument rien de grave! Je t'ai dis pourtant je ne sais combien de fois que quand je ne suis pas de garde à l'infirmerie, je prend congé de mon travail de médecin! Aujourd'hui je travaille en astrophysique à tes côtés, tu te souviens?

Dépité, Rodney McKay, qui n'était pas subtil pour deux sous, continua à geindre et à plaider sa cause:

-Mais c'est trop fort ça, tout de même! On vit pratiquement ensemble et tu ne veux même pas me faire bénéficier de ton avis médical? Allons, sois sympa Sara et examines-moi!

- C'est probablement la même sempiternelle conclusion à laquelle Carson et moi sommes arrivés tant de fois, fit la jeune femme avec un ton à la limite de la patience. Tu tapes toute la journée si fort et frénétiquement sur ton clavier que tu en demandes trop aux muscles de tes tendons fléchisseurs et à ta phalange proximale, ce qui cause cette difficulté à plier ta main au niveau des jointures.

As-tu fait les exercices que je t'ai prescrit?

Rodney se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant partout sauf en direction de la jeune femme, embarrassé.

-On dirait bien que non! dit Sara d'une voix sèche.

-Euh, pas le temps, tu sais, et puis...

-Écoutes, Rodney. Comme je te l'ai expliqué TELLEMENT de fois, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est lié sentimentalement ensemble que je vais pour cela devenir ton médecin personnel! Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu souffres plutôt d'hypocondrie, si tu veux mon avis!

-Ahhh! tu vois? Cela explique enfin que je me sens souvent si mal, dit Rodney en levant un doigt sentencieux et triomphant. Donc, j'ai vraiment quelque chose qui..

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, réalisant soudain qu'elle venait de nommer le terme médical de la maladie imaginaire!

Son visage rouge d'embarras et de dépit, Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et les reposa sur son amie, l'air blessé.

-Ah! Ah! très drôle, Sara Sheppard! Tu es vraiment très comique, mais cette fois-ci à mes dépens on dirait!

C'est que Sara riait franchement maintenant, à voir la tête de son ami!

Elle avait décidé de se moquer de lui et d'en rire plutôt que de se lancer dans une autre de leurs détestables disputes.

Son hilarité apaisée, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Rodney McKay et le serra dans une tendre étreinte, posant un bref baiser sur sa bouche boudeuse.

-Allons! Si ça t'inquiètes tant que ça, prends quelques minutes ce matin avant le travail pour aller voir le Docteur Becket et il va t'examiner. Et je t'avertis! C'est fini maintenant de venir me consulter continuellement quand je suis en congé ou bien que je ne travailles pas comme médecin de garde à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Rodney poussa un profond soupir et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un acquiescement, mais Sara doutait néanmoins que la période de félicité durerait.

Ils reprirent tous deux main dans la main leur marche vers les labos.

Ils rencontrèrent en chemin un jeune marine rouquin qui s'arrêta en les reconnaissant tous deux, les cherchant visiblement.

-Ah! Docteur McKay, Docteur Sheppard! On m'a envoyé vous chercher tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas entendu le message par le canal de communication?

Rodney toucha distraitement son oreille et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son oreillette-radio dans la chambre de Sara. La jeune femme ne portait pas la sienne non plus.

-Toutes nos excuses, répondit Sara. On dirait bien qu'on a tous deux oublié ce matin de se brancher! Pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous, caporal Fitzpatrick?

- Le colonel Sheppard vous fait demander en salle de contrôle, vous particulièrement, Docteur Sheppard. Quelque chose au sujet d'une mission médicale prioritaire sur la planète Sanarra. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Sara se tourna vers Rodney McKay:

-On dirait bien que le travail en labo devra attendre! en conclut-elle.

Puis elle regarda le marine Kitzpatrick et hocha la tête:

-D'accord, merci caporal. Dites à John que nous venons tout de suite! Mais d'abord, on doit retourner chercher nos communicateurs!

_*****_ **_Flashback *_**

_Pendant les mois qui suivirent, le wraith connu comme étant maintenant «l'Aîné» - vu son âge respectable et sa collaboration importante à la guerre contre les Anciens d'Atlantis - commença à se faire une place, quoique modeste, dans la communauté de la ruche qui l'avait accueilli._

_On lui avait au tout début octroyé des vêtements neufs pour remplacer le cuir brun terriblement usé et sali de son vieil uniforme d'antan. _

_C'était au tout début un uniforme de simple soldat, mais le wraith avait toutes les intentions de gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie militaire._

_Lorsqu'il lui avait été permis dans les premières journées de se nourrir dans la salle des cocons de la réserve alimentaire de la ruche, il avait apprécié la sensation formidable de se sustenter sur un humain sans qu'on ne vienne l'arrêter brusquement par le choc d'un bâton électrique._

_À part les derniers soldats que le wraith avait ingéré lors de sa fuite du sous-bassement genii, il ne s'était pas vraiment rempli de force vitale et avait beaucoup trop souffert de la famine de ces dernières années. Il savait que lors de sa première rencontre avec les membres de la ruche, son apparence était lamentable et sa santé plutôt altérée. _

_Comme résultat, ses frères lui avait permis au tout début de consommer un humain chaque jour pendant une semaine, pour qu'il refasse ses forces._

_Ahhh, la joie pure qui l'avait saisi lorsque qu'il s'était enfin nourri pleinement, lui rappelant la toute première fois où il s'était nourri à la fin de son adolescence, lors de son initiation au stage d'adulte! _

_Le procédé avait réactivé la régénération de ses pouvoirs et sa force avait commencé à s'accroître, rendant tous ses sens acérés et lui permettant de s'autoguérir de toutes traces restantes qui avaient pu subsister après la grande noirceur de sa période de famine._

_On lui avait ensuite fait comprendre qu'il devait tout comme tout un chacun à bord de ce vaisseau se soumettre au rationnement, car la guerre civile rendait les réserves alimentaires d'humains limitées. _

_Son projet scientifique de doter les darts d'un nouveau moteur de propulsion puissant réussit, lui valant encore plus de respect de ses frères, surtout des scientifiques parmi l'équipage. _

_On lui permit alors de faire des essais en temps réel des nouveaux appareils. Les performances surprenantes des darts impressionnèrent beaucoup, et il put enfin jouir d'une meilleure liberté de mouvement dans la ruche._

_En même temps, il commença à récolter les fruits de sa patience et de son adresse en rassemblant autour de lui une troupe de supporteurs, petite au début, mais qu'il maintenait sous son contrôle subtil, avec roublardise et doigté._

_Le chef scientifique surtout était un allié de premier plan._

_Assoiffé de l'histoire des anciens wraith d'il y a longtemps et aussi des récits du conflit contre les Anciens d'Atlantis, impressionné également des prouesses scientifiques de l'Aîné, le wraith s'était ouvert de plus en plus et laissait souvent échapper des informations qui s'avéraient hautement utiles pour le Survivant._

_Il découvrit ainsi que beaucoup de wraith étaient mécontents de la façon dont cette alliance de deux ruches était dirigée._

_Le Commandant régnait par la terreur et ne faisait confiance à personne. _

_C'était un être plus lourd et costaud que la stature habituelle d'un wraith supérieur. _

_Sa taille et son allure ressemblait énormément à celle d'un drone wraith._

_Presqu'aussi grand que l'Aîné, il avait une apparence terrible et portait fièrement une longue tresse épaisse, nouée sur le côté de son crâne autrement complètement chauve._

_Une longue barbichette liée en une tresse unique garnissait son menton, et plusieurs tatouages ronflants saturaient son crâne. _

_Il portait toujours une expression de rage contrôlée et de suspicion sur ses traits, un pli sauvage retroussant ses lèvres épaisses et montrant des dents longues et acérées de fauve._

_Il était en plein l'archétype de ce que le wraith avait découvert dernièrement, depuis qu'il avait émergé de la prison genii pour revenir parmi son espèce, dans un monde wraith qui avait totalement changé!_

_En effet, il n'avait pas été si surpris de constater que la reine avait choisi pour commandant et favori un wraith à l'allure aussi brutale, préférant un tel spécimen comme chef de son équipage et compagnon de vie, plutôt que quelqu'un de plus intelligent et à l'esprit ouvert. _

_Il s'était toujours demandé cela au sujet des femelles de son espèce. Peut-être considéraient-elles la force brutale, l'autorité imposée et la férocité comme garant d'une nombreuse et saine progéniture?_

_Le wraith savait pourtant qu'il pouvait utiliser la porte ouverte qui le mènerait aux faveurs de cette reine: elle était jeune, encore facile à manipuler._

_En effet, elle et le Commandant de cette ruche commençaient à peine à former le lien intense du leadership qui ne se développait que complètement et pleinement qu'après plusieurs années de travail commun ensemble, pour maintenir la cohésion de la ruche et la protéger. _

_À la suite de sa dernière discussion intéressante avec le chef scientifique, il avait senti ce dernier frustré._

_En fait, bien que la reine se montrait assez intéressée aux améliorations scientifiques menées dans les laboratoires de sa ruche, le tout début d'ouverture d'esprit qu'elle aurait pu démontrer était éteint par le désir évident du Commandant de ce vaisseau qui l'influençait à mettre plutôt l'accent sur la force militaire et la création de plus en plus de drones, en vue d'attaques de la part d'autres factions wraith ennemis. _

_Le chef scientifique n'était donc pas reconnu à la juste valeur de ses derniers travaux démontrant pourtant beaucoup d'avant-garde._

_Ayant l'oreille favorable de la reine, le Commandant ne faisait toutefois confiance à personne et ne déléguait rien de significatif, même parmi ses officiers de haut rang. Il était connu également comme étant de nature totalement imprévisible._

_Une attitude que le wraith comprenait bien, et qu'il n'aurait pas désavoué en cette période délicate de guerre civile._

_Malgré tout, une totale méfiance ne servait qu'à isoler un chef d'équipage qui se devait de s'entourer de fidèles suivants._

_Ainsi donc, ce Commandant s'attendait à de la trahison plutôt que de la loyauté de la part de son équipage...pas étonnant qu'un si fort sentiment de méfiance infiltre les rythmes de cette ruche! _

_Il lui faudrait ruser et cacher ses intentions, se servir de toutes les informations, rumeurs, fondées ou non, de toutes les ruses naturelles et les compétences politiques et diplomatiques qu'il avait acquis au cours des siècles._

_Mais c'est l'avertissement sur l'imprévisibilité de l'individu qui l'inquiétait le plus..._

_Son appréhension se vérifia le jour où un sous-officier arrogant vint le trouver dans le laboratoire où il travaillait en solitaire sur son podium de travail. _

_-Vous allez me suivre, dit-il d'une voix sèche, sans aucun préambule de politesse. Le Commandant veut vous voir...immédiatement!_

_Le wraith, cloué sur place par l'insolence du subalterne, prit le temps de fermer les fenêtres du programme sur lequel il travaillait._

_**Se tenant debout devant la large fenêtre donnant sur l'espace, le Commandant contempla le vide sidéral, prenant bien son temps avant de se retourner, faisant attendre délibérément le wraith qu'ils avaient recueilli il y a maintenant des mois...**_

_«- Depuis longtemps déjà, j'ai entendu des histoires sur vous, décrivant un wraith très ancien avec un tatouage étoilé, commença tout de suite le Commandant en se retournant lentement, sans aucune parole préliminaire de courtoisie. Des membres de mon équipage me disent que vous étiez un commandant puissant. Notre chef scientifique affirme que vous étiez de ceux qui ont permis la victoire contre les Lantéens, que vous étiez un chercheur de grand talent et un stratège militaire de première, ce qui aurait permis que nous battions cet ennemi redoutable et le chassions de la galaxie! Je sais que certains se félicitent que votre travail en tant que scientifique nous fasse bénéficier de vos toutes récentes découvertes pour améliorer notre flotte de darts, mais sachez tout de même ceci. Vous avez peut-être impressionné certains de mes frères et notre reine, mais je vois clair dans votre jeu...je me méfie de vous!» _

_Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle le Commandant leva sa tête et son menton en une attitude fière et agressive, montrant ses dents longues et pointues._

_Le wraith resta coi. Les traits de son visage ne démontrait ni soumission ni provocation. Il attendait simplement la suite. _

_«- Je trouve cependant étrange votre attitude de soumission et de coopération envers cette ruche, reprit le Commandant. Si vous êtes aussi fort et habile que les autres croient que vous l'êtes, il me semble que tout votre parcours depuis la défaite des Anciens me prouve au contraire que vous n'avez pas su tirer profit de votre nouvelle position de chef suprême! Cette histoire que vous nous avez raconté...m'a semblé très difficile à croire.» _

_Le Commandant avait fait une pause embarrassée...il était cependant assez intelligent pour ne pas blâmer ouvertement le fait que sa reine, elle, avait semblé croire le wraith! Une souveraine ne devait jamais être critiquée ni remise en question._

_«- Je pense plutôt que vous êtes stupide et imprudent, plutôt qu'habile! ajouta le Commandant avec un sourire malveillant. Il me semble que **si** vous étiez le wraith décrit dans ces histoires, vous n'auriez pas permis que votre dart soit descendu, vous ne vous seriez pas perdu et vous ne seriez pas restés si longtemps éloigné de vos frères! Et surtout, vous ne seriez pas aujourd'hui dans une situation où je vous ai à ma merci et où je pourrais décider de vous enlever la vie! Et croyez-moi..je n'ai jamais hésité à me nourrir des traîtres qui ont osé s'élever contre mon pouvoir. Le goût de leur défiance si forte s'est évanouie dans mes veines alors que je puisais leur force vitale!»_

_Le wraith avait d'abord voulu assurer ce Commandant qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à de la trahison de sa part, qu'il était satisfait d'avoir pu survivre et de mettre son esprit scientifique au service de cette alliance et de sa reine. Mais l'insulte ouverte de la part de ce Commandant trop clairvoyant et suspicieux le fit soudain changer d'avis._

_«- Si j'ai en effet joué un rôle important dans la défaite de notre ennemi, pourquoi alors voudriez-vous prendre ma vie? dit-il en gardant au début une pose respectueuse et non menaçante. Si je m'étais montré si imprudent et «stupide», j'aurais alors perdu le respect de tous ceux qui m'ont suivi autrefois et qui sont malheureusement aujourd'hui disparu et ne peuvent donc par conséquent témoigner de mes victoires et de mon succès. Mais, - et ceci vous devriez le considérer attentivement quand vous déciderez de mon sort - j'ai tout de même beaucoup plus de connaissances et d'expérience que la plupart des membres de votre équipage. Et en ces temps troublés, un commandant sage et astucieux ne repousserait pas un tel atout pour un «caprice personnel». Il l'utiliserait plutôt pour solidifier ses propres ambitions, mais surtout renforcer sa place dans son alliance!»_

_Au fur et à mesure que le wraith avait parlé, il avait de plus en plus déployé sa longue silhouette et regardé l'autre avec arrogance et fierté._

_Peut-être que mettre en doute la sagesse de ce commandant manquait totalement de tact, mais il se découvrait lui-même incapable de se soumettre totalement et de se laisser traiter ainsi!_

_Il savait que sa meilleure stratégie était de jouer de ses forces, mettant l'emphase sur la perte de son propre prestige d'ancien. Si l'autre était assez intelligent, il en déduirait que ce wraith ne posait aucune réelle menace pour son alliance._

_En fait, il tablait sur le fait qu'un Commandant **devrait** être capable de placer la survie de sa reine et le bien-être de sa ruche **au-dessus** de ses propres sentiments, et voir le bon sens de ces dernières paroles._

_Pendant un moment, il douta que ce Commandant soit capable d'une telle chose, alors que le wraith formidable déploya sa silhouette toute aussi imposante que la sienne, mais aux membres et au torse cependant bien plus costauds. _

_«-Votre arrogance et votre ambition ne connaissent aucune limite, je l'ai senti dès que vous avez mis pied sur ce vaisseau! dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. Mais ne vous croyez pas à l'abri parce que votre expérience a une si grande valeur, parce que je vous ai à l'oeil! _

_Mais la lueur de meurtre disparut bientôt dans ses yeux, et le chef de la ruche changea plutôt de tactique, adoptant un ton rusé:_

_«- Il reste que j'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un qui a déjà connu la plus haute et prestigieuse position parmi votre alliance, qui a goûté un tel pouvoir, puisse vouloir se contenter de la simple position de subalterne en permanence! Et...vous n'avez pas répondu, ou très vaguement, à des questions précises qui doivent être élucidées: Où étiez-vous pendant toutes ces années où vous êtes disparu? Qu'avez-vous fait? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-on pas trouvé auparavant?»_

_C'était une situation plutôt fâcheuse, même carrément périlleuse, pensa le wraith survivant. Il n'avait pas escompté qu'après tout ce temps où il travaillait durement pour la ruche que cet imprévisible chef se montrerait encore si méfiant, essayant de toute évidence de trouver un moyen de le faire tomber et de le détruire._

_Il allait répondre qu'il avait tenté simplement de survivre quand il remarqua que le Commandant de la ruche avait une expression de surprise coupable sur ses traits, regardant au-delà de lui, par-dessus son épaule._

_Il était si concentré pour donner une réponse satisfaisante mais néanmoins non compromettante au Commandant, qu'il n'avait pas senti la perturbation apportée dans le flot communautaire de la ruche à cause de la soudaine présence de la reine!_

_Le Commandant fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise, quoique sa voix resta teintée de colère lorsqu'il s'adressa à la souveraine en inclinant bien bas sa tête._

_«- Ma Reine. Vous ne devriez pas être ici.»_

_La réponse cinglante ne se fit pas attendre alors que la reine s'avança en un coup de vent qui souleva brièvement les jupes de sa robe somptueuse faite de cuir sombre. _

_«- Et pourquoi croyez-vous cela Commandant? Cette ruche n'est-elle pas mienne? Les membres de cet équipage ne sont-ils pas tous mes loyaux sujets? Et n'êtes-vous pas vous-même mon loyal suivant?»_

_La qualité froide de l'acier dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur QUI était en charge._

_Elle fit une pause dramatique et se tourna soudain vers l'Aîné, posant ses yeux à l'expression auguste et illisible sur lui pour dire:_

_«-Ou serait-ce que vous avez peur que je vois de la valeur dans les paroles de celui qui vous défie?»_

_Les deux mâles wraith s'étaient soudain rendu compte que la souveraine était probablement là depuis longtemps, ayant observé leur confrontation en silence._

_«-Bien sûr, nous ne sommes ici que pour vous servir et vous protéger, répliqua le Commandant avec un ton apaisant. Mais il n'y a rien ici dont je ne peux m'occuper personnellement et efficacement. De tels sujets sont sans grande importance et je ne voulais pas vous troubler avec tout ceci!»_

_Le wraith sut à l'instant que l'entente entre la reine et son favori du moment était en train de s'effriter et qu'il pourrait plus tard en saisir les opportunités. _

_Il avait appris il y a longtemps à travers ses propres erreurs, qu'aucune reine ne prenait avec complaisance qu'on lui dise qu'elle ne devait pas se soucier de ce qui se passait sur sa propre ruche, spécialement sur un tel sujet discuté qui pourrait avoir des répercussions importantes sur leur alliance._

_«-Je vous ai entendu parler d'ennemis qui pourraient vouloir nous détruire, de connaissances et d'expérience mises de toute évidence à notre service par votre interlocuteur mais dont vous hésitez à considérer la valeur. Et ce que vous dites est que tout cela n'est pas assez important pour me «troubler»? Mais de quelle autorité vous prévalez-vous donc pour prendre seul cette décision? Alors je vous prie de m'éclairer sur le genre de problèmes qui mériteraient dès lors de m'en informer?»._

_La reine s'était exprimé avec hauteur, tout d'une traite, mais son autorité naturelle n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle hausse le ton._

_«-Je ne crois pas que..» hasarda son Commandant pour être aussitôt coupé:_

_«-SILENCE! J'en suis venue à réaliser à quel point votre façon de penser est limitée. Je devrai décider bientôt si un tel commandant stupide m'est encore vraiment utile! Spécialement lorsque je m'aperçois de ce que d'autres ont à m'offrir, et qui est bien plus que ce vous pourrez jamais faire pour moi!»._

_Est-ce que le wraith avait rêvé? Le ton colérique de la reine s'était adouci, alors qu'elle lui lança une oeillade ensorcelante qu'il fut le seul à voir._

_Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel le wraith eut douloureusement conscience de l'abattement et de l'humiliation subie par le Commandant de la ruche. Si jusqu'ici ce dernier s'était montré ouvertement hostile et suspicieux à son égard, il était d'ores et déjà son pire ennemi maintenant._

_La reine commença à marcher élégamment vers la sortie, regardant tour à tour le wraith et son favori du moment._

_«-Celui-ci pourra avec ma bénédiction continuer ses travaux scientifiques en faveur de notre alliance, laissa-t-elle tomber en pointant le wraith survivant du menton. Et désormais, il sera promu comme Capitaine de notre flotte de darts, vu qu'il a doté nos vaisseaux de ces nouveaux propulseurs qui s'avèrent très efficaces! Veuillez, Commandant, à l'installer immédiatement dans ses nouvelles fonctions.»_

_Elle fixa son Premier Officier et continua avec une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure menaçant:_

_«-Maintenant...souhaitez-vous de nouveau défier mon jugement?»._

_«-Non ma Reine. Vos instructions seront obéies sans questionnement!» dit le Commandant en se raidissant et en saluant avec respect. _

_La souveraine se retourna gracieusement et quitta la pièce dans un bruit sec de claquement de cuir alors que sa longue jupe se soulevait encore. _

_Ne se donnant pas la peine de lever les yeux sur le Commandant figé et humilié, le wraith attendit les quelques instants appropriés avant de quitter à son tour la pièce sans un regard en arrière, dans le sillon de la reine qui avait pris sa part. _

_Il avait remporté cette victoire sur le chef de la ruche et ne permettrait pas à la magnitude et l'importance de ce triomphe d'être diminuées par une autre inutile confrontation._

_De plus, Celle qui dirigeait la destinée de l'alliance lui avait signifié qu'il était maintenant vu comme un successeur acceptable comme Commandant et favori en titre! _

_Il savait pourtant que la reine n'en avait pas fini avec lui._

_Se dirigeant vers le laboratoire pour reprendre son travail, la tête lui tournoyant de son tout nouveau titre de Capitaine de la flotte des darts, ce qui signifiait une montée soudaine de bien plus de hautes marches qu'il ne l'avait envisagé auparavant, le wraith savait que la confrontation finale entre le Commandant de la ruche et lui-même se produirait immanquablement et qu'il devait cependant jusque là bien surveiller ses arrières... _

_(à suivre)_

N.A: J'espère que vous aimerez la partie où je décris la vie du wraith après que la ruche l'ait recueilli sur la planète où l'ont laissé seul Sara et les atlantes.

L'épisode de Stargate Atlantis et ceux qui ont suivi m'avaient laissé insatisfaite, curieuse de savoir comment celui qui sera bientôt nommé «Todd» s'en était sorti, comment il avait été accueilli par ses frères et surtout de quelle façon un tel wraith déchu et affamé avait pu reconquérir sa place de Commandant, tel qu'on le voit dans l'épisode «The Seer», lorsqu'après un an, Sheppard rencontre à nouveau le wraith qui vient faire appel à lui.

Dans ma tête et mon imagination, c'est ainsi que je voyais l'ascension au pouvoir de Todd...


	15. Chapter 15

Partie II- Chapitre XV

_**Atlantis...**_

-Étant donné qu'Élisabeth Weir est partie hors monde en mission diplomatique, disait John Sheppard qui avait pris possession du fauteuil de la chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis absente, je vous ai convié ici pour vous briefer sur la mission d'aujourd'hui. Après, on se prépare et on se met en route!

-Fitzpatrick me disait que cela me regardait surtout? questionna sa soeur.

-Oui Sara. Il s'agit de cette petite planète appelée Sanarra sur laquelle nous avons installé un avant-poste et avec qui nous avons des échanges commerciaux si florissants. Nous avons reçu un message il y a à peine une heure. Ils ont été attaqués tard dans la nuit par un contingent de rebelles genii. Il y a malheureusement des victimes et plusieurs blessés. J'aimerais que tu partes leur prêter assistance avec une équipe médicale et bien sûr Ronon et Teyla et moi-même allons t'accompagner!

-Des genii! Ceux de Kolya j'imagine? demanda Sara, ses yeux aussitôt assombris et sa mâchoire crispée.

- J'aurais cru que cette population humaine était dû pour se faire attaquer plutôt par les wraith? dit Rodney McKay. Il y a belle lurette qu'ils n'ont pas subi une cueillette!

- Non Rodney. Cette fois-ci il s'agit bel et bien des genii qui sont restés loyaux à Kolya.

- Y a-t-il une chance que ce salaud soit encore là? demanda vivement Sara Sheppard, une expression intense de rage dans les yeux.

John Sheppard se leva pour contourner le bureau de sa supérieure. Il prit sa jeune soeur par les épaules.

-Écoutes Sara. Les rebelles se sont tous enfuis. Si Kolya était présent, il s'est maintenant envolé! Tout ce qu'ils voulaient étaient de voler le plus possible les récoltes des Sanarriens, et comme ceux-ci se sont défendus vaillamment malgré leurs armes d'une autre époque, il y a dix morts m'a-t-on dit, et une bonne quinzaine de blessés. On n'était pas là pour les protéger malheureusement, et le moins qu'on puisse faire maintenant est d'aller les secourir et les aider pour les soins médicaux. Pourrais-tu te concentrer là-dessus, _s'il-te-plaît? _

Sara Sheppard soupira mais se détendit.

Malgré tous leurs efforts et les nombreuses missions menées pour retrouver Acastus Kolya et ses fidèles suivants, ils n'avaient jusqu'ici trouvé que dalle!

Un autre espoir s'envolait. Elle acquiesça donc silencieusement, reconnaissant que son frère avait raison.

-Je vais accompagner Sara et les autres, fit Rodney d'un ton ferme.

- Je croyais que vous aviez beaucoup à faire dans votre laboratoire aujourd'hui McKay? demanda Sheppard d'un ton innocent.

- Non. Rien qui ne puisse attendre! se rebiffa Rodney en levant fièrement le menton.

Sara se retourna et mit une main reconnaissante sur la poitrine de son ami de coeur.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part! dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi! fit John Sheppard en claquant sa langue d'une façon moqueuse. C'est pour ça que je vous ai également fait quérir, Rodney! termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil en direction de sa soeur.

-Bon. Bien sûr je vais pouvoir les aider et même s'ils sont encore à l'âge de pierre, je pourrai me rendre utile et vérifier l'empreinte de la signature des armes pour confirmer qu'il s'agit bel et bien des hommes de Kolya! dit McKay qui avançait déjà dans la direction de l'antichambre qui servait de vestiaire à l'armurerie. Et aussi voir s'il y a eu des dommages à nos propres installations...

- En fait oui, Rodney, il y en a eu! dit John Sheppard. C'est pour cela que les Sanarriens n'ont pas réussi à nous contacter pour que nous puissions leur prêter main forte! Il semble que le système de communication que nous avons laissé sur leur planète soit HS.

-Bon alors ne perdons pas de temps! dit Sara, maintenant complètement absorbée par la mission à venir. Je vais tout de suite à l'infirmerie pour réunir une équipe et faire préparer le matériel médical nécessaire. Ronon et Teyla ont été prévenus j'imagine?

- Ils sont déjà prêts et vous attendent à la porte, répondit son frère. Je vous rejoint aussi dans cinq!

_*** Autre part...***_

_Les signes étaient apparus graduellement, subtilement..._

_D'abord une lenteur à la réponse de ses réflexes, une sensation accrue d'épuisement et __d'une façon plus notable, une plus grande sensibilité dans les terminaisons nerveuses de __sa main nourricière. _

_Comme chez tous les wraith, c'était la partie la plus sensible de tout son corps, même quand il s'était pleinement nourri. _

_Alors que le Survivant marchait vers la salle des cocons de la ruche, il passa songeusement sa main gauche sur l'organe en forme de fente de sa main droite et sentit la chaleur produite par la réponse instinctive de relâchement du flux de l'enzyme, en préparation au nourrissement qu'il allait prendre._

_Il ferma brièvement ses yeux et anticipa la sensation intense de plénitude qui suivrait l'acte de se sustenter, se régalant déjà en pensée de la montée de force vitale dans son corps fatigué._

_En tant que haut gradé et surtout nouveau Commandant de cette alliance de deux ruches, le wraith était parmi les seuls privilégiés avec la reine à avoir droit aux premiers choix parmi les cocons de la réserve alimentaire du vaisseau. _

_Ils pouvaient donc consommer les plus forts humains et ceux les plus en santé._

_Mais étant donné le rationnement dont il avait lui-même ordonné des restrictions plus étroites, il se faisait une règle personnelle de donner l'exemple et d'espacer le moment entre son dernier repas et son prochain._

_Même s'il était habitué à un tel régime à cause de son endurcissement personnel dû à un long emprisonnement, à la nourriture qui lui avait été fournie sous d'extrêmes circonstances qui l'avaient constamment gardé sur le bord de la famine pendant de longues années, le wraith n'avait cependant pas voulu par ses restrictions draconiennes se montrer cruel ou mesquin avec son équipage._

_Mais avec cette guerre civile et la rareté de mondes assez peuplés pour renflouer convenablement les cocons de leur réserve alimentaire, le Survivant s'était retrouvé devant un choix très restreint._

_Soit cueillir inconsidérément les humains comme le faisait déjà d'autres factions wraith inconscientes, sans faire une sélection avec mesure et bon sens comme il se devait et ainsi leur permettre de reproduire le troupeau pour l'avenir, ou soit provoquer et attaquer d'autres ruches faisant partie d'alliances inconnues et s'en faire des ennemis, tout en courant la chance que ses propres vaisseaux-ruches soient détruits dans la bataille. _

_Le Survivant avait cependant choisi une troisième option que la reine avait approuvé._

_Une plus grande restriction pour conserver leur source de nourriture, et des cueillettes __rares mais sélectionnées sur des mondes assez peuplés, capables d'être ensuite laissés en paix pour pouvoir se reproduire._

_Le wraith entra dans la salle des cocons et se dirigea vers la dernière partie de la grande pièce qui n'était déjà plus remplie qu'à peine au quart de sa capacité. _

_C'est pour cela qu'il avait ordonné une cueillette pour dans deux jours. L'officier responsable des territoires nourriciers devait lui faire son rapport sous peu et lui indiquer la prochaine cible._

_Se nourrir était l'instinct le plus fondamental de tout wraith._

_Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait sans donner au geste une seconde pensée, mais simplement pour survivre._

_Bien qu'il savait que l'acte de le faire était horriblement douloureux pour un humain, le manque de remords et de compassion inhérent à son espèce ne lui faisait pas penser à cet aspect outre mesure, concentré qu'il était sur son propre besoin de force vitale._

_Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours préoccupé de sa propre survie au lieu du sort des humains qui lui servaient de nourriture._

_Il arpenta donc les rangées et réalisa qu'il ne restait pour la plupart que des humains plus âgés, à part quelques exceptions. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait se nourrir deux fois, pour pouvoir garder un bon délai entre deux prises de nourriture._

_Il tira donc le premier humain du cocon le plus proche et commença à se nourrir._

_Il recula sa tête et ferma ses yeux, sentant l'enzyme bienfaitrice commencer à se relâcher et l'énergie de l'homme monter et remplir son corps. _

_Il s'agissait d'un mâle âgé, si faible qu'il ne proféra aucune parole, aucun cri et garda ses yeux à demi-fermés jusqu'à son extinction finale._

_Le wraith repoussa ensuite le corps sec et momifié au pied du cocon vide. Il y avait ceux qui s'occupaient de disposer des cadavres sur le vaisseau-ruche, alors il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de telles trivialités._

_Le Survivant marcha jusqu'à un cocon plus loin et recommença le procédé de nourrissement. Mais cette fois-ci l'humain ouvrit les yeux et parla._

_La jeune femme ne cria pas, ne se débattit pas. Mais elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix douce et faible d'arrêter._

_Il l'ignora, comme il avait toujours fait._

_La même requête lui avait été faite tant de fois - en fait, plusieurs mouraient avec ce dernier mot sur les lèvres. _

_Subitement, il découvrit que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas ignorer si facilement le plaidoyer de la femme!_

_La regardant plus attentivement, il fut stupéfié en réalisant qu'il avait choisi une femelle certes plus âgée qu'«**elle»**, mais que la femme lui ressemblait énormément, ou du moins d'une manière qui le frappa soudainement._

_Même longue chevelure sombre et éclairée de reflets roux, des yeux pas aussi verts, mais tout de même ressemblants, une voix qui aurait été presque semblable à celle de l'humaine Sheppard, si ce n'avait été de la grande faiblesse de la femelle du cocon._

_Mais surtout, le même regard d'abord désespéré, puis résigné et serein alors que l'humaine d'Atlantis avait été prête à la fin à accepter la terminaison de son existence et son passage dans un monde meilleur, en compagnie de l'être cher qu'elle voulait tant rejoindre dans la mort._

_Plus que cela._

_Il abaissa son regard et observa alors plus attentivement l'humaine. Un visage plutôt rond, des traits doux, des yeux qui brillaient de larmes contenues qui commencèrent inexorablement à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle répétait le même mot «arrêtez»...d'une voix de plus en plus éteinte._

_Mais il vit également quelque chose qui le toucha au plus profond de son être._

_Il vit imprimé sur ce visage sa propre désolation et la misère qu'il avait ressentie pendant son emprisonnement, au moment où il avait touché le fond et où il était sûr que sa vie allait se terminer ici dans cette cellule indigne, entouré d'humains infâmes dont il ne pouvait même pas se servir pour apaiser sa faim brûlante. _

_Un endroit si solitaire, si alien, si loin de tout ce dont il avait profité immensément pendant sa vie parmi ses frères, avec pour seul avenir une mort si horrible que même parmi son espèce, il était extrêmement rare qu'on mentionne le sort d'un wraith capturé qui pouvait être affamé jusqu'à la mort par des humains haineux._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'«elle» arrive, qu'«elle» change son monde, sa façon de penser, qu'«elle» ramène l'espoir et l'honneur dans sa vie._

_Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il termina de se nourrir plus rapidement pour enfin achever par compassion la vie de cette femme qui ressemblait tant à l'«AUTRE». _

_Il pensait de moins en moins à elle pourtant, surtout depuis qu'il avait atteint son but et était devenu enfin le plus haut gradé de la hiérarchie de cette ruche, du moins directement sous Celle qui en dirigeait le destin, sa Reine..._

_Une fois qu'il fut repu et qu'il fut sorti de la réserve alimentaire de la ruche, un sous-officier s'approcha de lui dans le corridor avec déférence._

_-Commandant. fit le wraith, sa tête baissée en signe de soumission, attendant qu'on lui donne la permission de livrer son message._

_Le survivant le fit d'un hochement de tête bref et sec._

_-Notre ruche a atteint le périmètre de la planète que vous nous avez indiquée, suite à vos ordres. Nous venons d'entrer en orbite au-dessus du campement des humains. Votre dart est prêt à décoller._

_-Très bien! dit le Commandant satisfait._

_Il commença à se diriger vers la baie des darts, quand il put sentir dans l'esprit de l'autre une hésitation, un début de malaise._

_-Qu'y a-t-il? dit-il en s'arrêtant, ne tentant pas de cacher son irritation._

_De plus en plus inconfortable, le jeune sous-officier n'eut d'autre choix que d'expliquer son malaise._

_-Commandant...vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je mande une escorte de drones pour vous accompagner dans cette mission?_

_Le wraith aurait pu pousser un grognement de mécontentement, voire punir mentalement le jeune, mais il préféra hausser les épaules dans un geste humain qui fit s'agrandir pendant quelques instants les yeux de l'autre, avant qu'il ne regagne la façade impassible de ses traits, comme il sied à un wraith._

_-J'en suis sûr. répondit le Commandant d'une voix calme, mais définitivement d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun autre commentaire. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine. Je ne serai pas absent si longtemps._

_*** Flashback ***_

_**Les pensées du Survivant revinrent au passé...**_

_Après sa confrontation avec l'ex-commandant de la ruche, le wraith ne fut pas surpris de recevoir seulement une heure après la sommation de la reine qui avait pris son parti._

_Les deux drones qui gardaient la salle du trône se déplacèrent de côté sans problème pour le laisser entrer._

_Elle était assise sur le trône, ses yeux clos._

_-Êtes-vous paru devant mon Commandant dans le but de le déshonorer et de l'humilier?_

_Le wraith faillit lui dire qu'elle s'était très bien chargée de cette partie, mais il s'inclina et répliqua plutôt:_

_-Non Majesté. J'ai voulu simplement lui offrir mon aide, mettre mon expérience à son service._

_Elle éclata de rire. Un long rire profond qui résonna du plus profond d'elle. Il n'avait jamais entendu rire si franchement et joyeusement une reine auparavant, même pas Celle qui avait longuement partagé sa vie avant sa capture._

_-Pour aider qui? reprit la reine qui s'était arrêté de rire brusquement, mais gardait une expression moqueuse sur ses traits. Ma ruche...ou vous-même?_

_Le regardant ouvertement avec un nouvel intérêt, la reine vit un mâle grand et fort qui exsudait plus d'âge et d'expérience que tous ceux qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici._

_Il était audacieux également, malgré le fait qu'il avait été sur le point de peut-être perdre la vie en défiant le Premier Officier._

_De toute évidence, sa chevelure aurait eu besoin de plus de soins et d'être coiffée au goût du jour, mais il avait un tatouage intéressant autour de l'oeil, parlant de sa très ancienne Maison._

_Son attitude, ici respectueuse et prudente, parlait cependant d'un être confiant qui en avait tant vu d'autres et qui montrait peu de peur._

_Elle sentait jusqu'à un certain degré que sa confiance en lui avait augmenté depuis qu'il faisait partie de son équipage._

_La reine y avait réfléchi longuement... _

_Depuis quelques temps, elle était agacée par les limites et l'attitude agressive de son commandant, ayant réalisé que leur connexion qui aurait dû normalement augmenter avec le temps, semblait au contraire s'affaiblir._

_Si elle voulait que cette alliance progresse et se gagne d'autres ruches, il lui faudrait quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, de plus avisé._

_Sa question était restée volontairement en suspens, et elle réalisa avec un amusement grandissant que le wraith en face d'elle avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas contrarier la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue, soit que ce survivant était un opportuniste et un être qui avait toujours un plan dans sa manche, un but qu'il tentait d'atteindre, lentement mais sûrement._

_Elle savait qu'il essaierait de la manipuler, la croyant trop jeune et sans expérience. _

_Elle avait pourtant été avertie! De tels mâles de l'époque de la Grande Guerre étaient très vieux, habiles, expérimentés dans l'art de la ruse et savaient tourner les plus sombres situations à leur avantage._

_Il y en avait très peu qui restait dans cette galaxie, et de dire qu'ils avaient plusieurs milliers d'années comme celui-ci voulait dire beaucoup sur le fait qu'ils avaient survécu aux pires situations pour atteindre un tel âge!_

_Ils n'hésiteraient pas non plus à tout sacrifier, même leur reine, pour satisfaire leurs propres ambitions. _

…_.mais le défi justement de dompter un tel mâle n'en était que plus grand!_

_La perspective d'avoir à son service un wraith de l'ancienne époque, qui mettrait toute son expérience et sa sagesse à ses pieds, était très séduisante..._

_Mais comme toute reine qui se respecte, elle resterait spectatrice et attendrait que le conflit inévitable entre celui-ci et son consort actuel éclate, et elle observerait le duel entre les deux mâles jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux en sorte vainqueur._

_Car il lui fallait non seulement le plus fort et le plus avisé, mais aussi celui qui pourrait mener cette alliance d'une main ferme et implacable à ses côtés._

_Elle sourit au wraith en face d'elle. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu, gardant sa tête légèrement inclinée avec sur ses lèvres un demi-sourire mystérieux. _

_Ils savaient tous deux que la question de la reine n'en était pas vraiment une._

_Pourtant, le wraith garda ses yeux brûlants dans les siens, parlant finalement après le silence prolongé:_

_-Ma Reine, tout ce que je désire est vous servir, vous et cette alliance!_

_Elle ferma ses yeux, prenant une pose de méditation sur son trône. Le wraith sut alors qu'il était congédié._

_Pourtant, alors qu'il était rendu sur le pas de la porte de la salle du trône, la voix royale l'arrêta:_

_-Dites-moi. Auriez-vous poussé mon Commandant jusqu'au point qu'il menace votre vie...si vous n'auriez pas su que j'étais derrière vous deux?_

_Le survivant se retourna. La reine semblait dormir. Elle avait posé sa question sans même daigner ouvrir ses yeux._

_-Cela Majesté, aucun de nous deux ne le saura jamais..._

_**Pendant les prochaines semaines, le wraith joua de son habileté politique pour se gagner de plus en plus de loyaux suivants.**_

_La rumeur de sa faveur auprès de la reine lui facilita les choses._

_Il acquis également les contacts et informations nécessaires pour être toujours là au moment où le Commandant de la ruche entreprenait une démarche incertaine, choisissait une tactique discutable ou bien commentait une erreur._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de pointer les fautes du Commandant à la reine, le réseau communautaire alimenté par tous les ambitieux qui suivaient maintenant dans sa vague s'en chargeait!_

_De plus en plus, le Commandant se retrouva seul, principalement parce qu'il s'obstinait à suivre une route incertaine, à prendre des décisions pas assez mûries, mais surtout parce que son règne de terreur et son manque de confiance en ses officiers l'avaient laissé seul, avec à peine quelques individus pour le supporter._

_Cela arriva au point où il perdit assez la tête pour demander réclamation au wraith survivant, leur conflit explosant enfin au grand jour._

_Ce moment, le wraith l'avait longtemps attendu, mais aussi redouté!_

_Il ne pouvait sous-estimer un tel adversaire, certes moins habile et intelligent que lui, mais qui était ivre de sa première position dans la hiérarchie et très furieux contre lui. _

_Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette seule rage et la force impressionnante du Commandant pouvaient dangereusement signifier sa propre fin._

_Il n'avait pas le choix cependant. _

_L'autre l'avait défié, et il devait répondre et accepter le combat mortel._

_Son retour au Pouvoir arrivait à ce point culminant. Il survivrait et serait le prochain Commandant, ou bien il mourrait!_

_**Le combat fut sanglant et très difficile, mais plus court qu'il ne l'avait cru!**_

_Son ennemi était déterminé et transporté par sa rage d'avoir ainsi été défié par cet ancien wraith dont il s'était méfié depuis le début._

_Le wraith dût donc mettre toute sa force, ses tactiques de combat, sa ruse et sa grande discipline mais à la fin, il remporta le combat et tua le Commandant._

_La reine et ses officiers du haut commandement avaient regardé le tout impassiblement._

_Elle ne broncha pas ni ne prononça aucune parole lorsque son ancien favori tomba. Elle sortit simplement de la grande salle de combat et regagna la salle du trône, se réservant le droit de convoquer son nouveau Commandant quand cela lui conviendrait..._

_D'être maintenant le Premier Officier et Conseiller en chef de l'alliance fut pour lui une grande victoire lui amenant une grande satisfaction. _

_Pourtant, les faveurs d'une reine n'étaient pas nécessairement gagnées pour autant!_

_Chez cette espèce, les femelles possédaient le règne absolu sur tout, et cela signifiait également la reproduction._

_Depuis la guerre civile et le manque de ressources nourricières, les wraith avaient adopté la politique de restriction des naissances, se contentant de ne permettre qu'un petit nombre limité de naissances de wraith supérieurs, se concentrant surtout sur le remplacement des drones perdus au combat._

_Quand la reine entrerait en chaleur, elle choisirait son partenaire. _

_Habituellement, il s'agissait du Commandant de son alliance._

_Pourtant, ce wraith-ci savait comment les choses se passaient avec les difficiles et imprévisibles femelles de son espèce._

_Il avait peut-être prouvé qu'il était le plus fort et le plus capable pour devenir son nouveau Commandant, mais la plupart des reines se réservaient le droit de mettre à l'épreuve les candidats avant de les mettre dans leur lit! _

_De toute évidence, celle-ci n'était pas différente et elle avait décidé de prendre son temps pour l'évaluer avant de lui accorder l'insigne honneur d'être le reproducteur._

_Fébrile mais persévérant, le survivant se résolut à faire montre de patience._

_Son temps viendrait..._

_Et il ne décevrait alors pas sa reine._

_Mais pour le moment, son dart l'attendait pour une mission._

_Pour la énième fois, il se demanda si les informations que son espion lui avait procuré sur ce monde dont ils orbitaient un des satellites étaient exactes. _

_Cette mission ne concernait que lui-même, et si c'était bien l'ennemi qu'on lui avait décrit qui se trouvait là, alors il pourrait enfin assouvir sa vengeance!_

_(à suivre)_


	16. Chapter 16

-XVI-

_Quelque part sur la planète Sanarra..._

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Sara Sheppard et l'équipe médicale qui l'accompagnait en eurent terminé avec les soins prodigués aux habitants du village qui avait été attaqué par les rebelles genii.

Sara n'avait malheureusement pu que constater le décès de dix des habitants qui avaient bravement fait partie du petit bataillon mâle hâtivement formé pour les défendre, mais qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de survivre.

Elle se consacra donc à soigner deux blessures par balle, une légère et l'autre assez sérieuse, mais ne menaçant pas la vie du jeune homme.

Les autres blessures étaient des fractures, des contusions, des coupures et une commotion cérébrale.

Il n'y avait aucune technologie médicale sur cette planète dont la façon de vivre était plutôt moyenâgeuse, mais tout le matériel qu'elle avait apporté pour prendre soin des blessés était suffisant.

Ce qui était cependant le plus dur était de lutter contre les croyances des sanarriens, une population certes accueillante mais engoncée dans des superstitions et une confiance aveugle en leurs gourous-sorciers.

Elle avait dû utiliser tout son doigté diplomatique pour persuader les habitants de lui faire confiance et de la laisser traiter leurs blessures avec des antibiotiques et des désinfectants pour éviter l'infection.

Elle avait surtout froncé les sourcils et plissé son nez lorsqu'elle avait dû enlever à l'aide de gazes à la proviodine un onguent visqueux à l'odeur suspecte, posé en couches épaisses sur un membre fracturé donc l'os était proéminent.

Une sorte de guérisseuse pleine de bonne volonté, adepte de la sorcellerie, lui avait affirmé que son remède allait «_aider l'os à se replacer tout seul»._

Sara dût travailler alors que la femme d'un certain âge la regardait défaire son cataplasme, maugréant et lançant des regards suspicieux dans sa direction.

Finalement, elle et son équipe avaient réussi à traiter les premiers traumas et à soigner les blessures les plus graves.

Sara décida de transférer à l'infirmerie la commotion cérébrale et la dernière fracture ouverte qu'elle avait traitée sommairement et affecta un infirmer et deux soldats comme escorte; ils traversèrent la porte des étoiles vers Atlantis.

John Sheppard avait passé la journée à parlementer avec le chef du village et à patrouiller le secteur, s'assurant que les rebelles étaient bel et bien partis et qu'aucun autre ennemi ne s'étaient cachés pour les attaquer.

Après avoir aidé Sara et les aides-soignants, Teyla avait rejoint Ronon Dex pour patrouiller la forêt environnante.

Rodney avait évidemment passé son temps à réparer la radio et à en enseigner pour la énième fois aux habitants le mécanisme d'utilisation pourtant simpliste à comprendre, puis à expliquer au sanarrien responsable de l'entretien comment prendre soin du seul appareil qui les reliait à Atlantis en cas d'urgence.

À la fin de la journée, Sara décida d'attendre John, Rodney, Ronon et Teyla. Elle serait du dernier voyage avec eux.

Elle ordonna donc à son équipe médicale qui avait effectué le plus gros du ramassage de l'équipement de retourner sur Atlantis par la porte des étoiles.

Elle prit plus tard le chemin menant à la clairière où se trouvait la porte.

En route, elle s'arrêta au pied de quelques murs en ruine et se mit à faire le décompte des médicaments et antibiotiques restants contenus dans sa valise médicale.

_Soudain, sans raison apparente, elle prend peur..._

Levant la tête, elle écoute le bruit du ruisseau qui court non loin des ruines, elle tend l'oreille aux sons paisibles de la forêt, appels d'oiseaux, bruissement du vent dans la cime des arbres, chants stridents des grillons.

Pourquoi donc s'inquiète-t-elle, se demande-t-elle en hochant la tête pour elle-même.

Elle continua pendant quelques minutes à s'occuper, mais encore une fois, quelque chose lui fit redresser l'oreille.

Cette fois, un silence étrange qui venait juste d'être brisé par un craquement de branche...

Une sorte d'alarme résonna dans sa tête quand elle pensa soudain à un seul mot:

_wraith...!_

Mais qu'est-ce que les wraith feraient ici? se dit-elle soudain en haussant ses épaules. Le jumper qui les a fait passer par la porte des étoiles avait bel et bien scanné les environs auparavant et aucune présence wraith n'avait été détectée pourtant!

Alors pourquoi cette étrange sensation d'être surveillée depuis que quelque chose s'est réveillé dans son esprit, une sorte d'alarme qui a crié _«wraith»_ dans son esprit?

Elle se dépêche soudain de ramasser le reste de son matériel, décidant également d'alerter les autres.

Elle veut toucher la radio à son oreille, mais réalise qu'elle l'a mise dans sa poche lorsqu'elle l'a enlevée pour se servir de son stéthoscope en vue d'ausculter ses patients.

_«Vaut mieux que je me dépêche!», _marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même en plongeant dans sa poche pour retrouver la petite oreillette-radio et appeler Ronon et les autres pour qu'ils la rejoignent.

Une angoisse indescriptible vient de serrer son coeur alors que ses oreilles ont saisi le bruit de pas bottés s'approchant tout contre la terre couverte de roches et soudain, les pas s'arrêtent.

Quand elle se retourne subitement, plus rien!

Elle a saisit sa radio et l'installe nerveusement à son oreille, pleine d'appréhension. Elle tend aussi le bras pour saisir son arme dans son pack sac.

Plus loin, des bruits de feuilles et des branches qui craquent sous des pas, puis encore le silence, seulement troublé par le chant de quelques oiseaux...

Peut-être que ce sont les habitants du coin qui se promènent dans les bois avoisinants?

Mais Sara a de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle est épiée, et les pas qui se sont soudain arrêtés lui font penser plutôt à quelqu'un qui se cache.

Elle est heureuse d'avoir son arme dans les mains...on n'est jamais trop prudent! Elle aurait préféré son P90, mais elle ne l'a pas amené vu que la mission du jour était paisible et axée sur le volet médical.

Elle veut alors toucher sa radio mais s'aperçoit qu'elle ne reçoit que des bruits de statique. Exaspérée, elle l'enlève pour vérifier, mais c'est alors qu'elle entend distinctement un bruit de course rapide dans sa direction et elle se retourne tout d'un bloc.

Elle fait soudain face à l'ennemi de ses pires cauchemars!

Émergeant d'une sorte de brume, sorti de nulle part, il s'agit bien d'un wraith portant l'uniforme de cuir noir d'un supérieur militaire. Ses longs cheveux argentés en broussaille recouvrent presque complètement son visage.

La créature est encore loin d'elle alors elle pousse un cri, recule tout d'un coup, tire, mais sa soudaine terreur la fait mal viser et manquer son coup!

L'arme tombe sous l'effet de surprise...elle la ramasse rapidement et n'a que le temps de reculer, repoussée par le prédateur féroce qui est presque déjà sur elle et a élevé sa main, poussant ce sifflement caractéristique wraith suivi d'un rugissement sauvage.

Elle reprend fermement son arme en main et vient pour tirer, mais la culasse refuse soudain de fonctionner! Elle recule toujours alors que l'ennemi s'avance à grands pas, sa main menaçante dirigée sur elle.

Elle vérifie rapidement le joint de la culasse, et soudain il s'enclenche. Mais l'ennemi est déjà sur elle!

Le combat est inégal et elle le sait. Elle va probablement mourir...

Le ciel sait qu'elle _ne voulait pas repasser par tout ça,_ mais elle va tirer et vider son chargeur sur le wraith, lui infligeant le plus de douleur possible avant d'y passer.

Dans le lointain, des appels indistincts et des mouvements de course. Ses amis ont dû être alertés par son cri et les coups de feu! Ils lui semblent loin encore, mais ils viennent par ici!

- Ronon! John!, Teyla, Rodney! se met-elle à crier à pleins poumons, pas du tout sûre qu'ils peuvent l'entendre cependant.

Avec un sifflement de victoire, le wraith s'est rapproché, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une portée de bras d'elle.

Sara a beau reculer, ses pieds heurtent bientôt le bas du muret de pierre d'un des murs en ruine.

La main gauche du wraith se pose pesamment sur son épaule et la repousse fortement tout contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps glisse contre celui-ci et qu'elle se retrouve à demi-assise, levant son arme à demi, étourdie.

L'esprit de Sara revient subitement vers le passé.

_Lamentable, la façon dont elle va mourir! Elle va encore ressentir cette douleur terrible, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne va lui redonner ses années!_

Elle ferme les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la main droite levée s'abatte sur sa poitrine et que l'horrible douleur commence...mais rien ne vient!

Alors, intriguée, elle rouvre les yeux, et soudain...

_**La reconnaissance!**_

La férocité dans les yeux jaune ambre brillants fait soudain place à une lueur de surprise et lentement, la main s'abaisse sur le côté du corps du wraith.

Il l'a reconnu lui aussi! Mais que fait-il là? se demande Sara.

Sa bouche entrouverte laisse entrevoir les crocs terribles. Le regard sauvage du prédateur a été remplacé par une expression d'étonnement puis de stupéfaction, puis un grand calme tombe sur le visage pâle de l'alien.

Sara est tout aussi surprise, disons même estomaquée!

Le temps s'est arrêté soudain, gelé, tout autant que leurs gestes et leur regard l'un sur l'autre.

Oui...c'est bien ce wraith avec qui elle a été emprisonnée dans les caves sombres et humides de la prison souterraine de Kolya. C'est bien celui qui a hanté ses cauchemars, puis ses songes visionnaires. Il a le même tatouage «m'as-tu vu» autour de l'oeil gauche, en forme d'étoile éclatée.

-Vous! fait soudain la voix stupéfaite de Sara.

C'est fou ce que tant de pensées chaotiques peuvent parfois passer vite dans quelques fractions de seconde, alors que le danger est pourtant présent!

Elle aimerait bien savoir la signification de ce tatouage, pense-t-elle comme une idiote qui devrait pourtant avoir d'autres préoccupations.

Pourquoi est-il là? Est-ce à cause du «Cadeau de Vie» qu'il lui a donné qu'elle a senti instinctivement une présence wraith?

Il a l'air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois où elle l'a vu...forcément, il n'est plus ni malade ni affamé et s'en est bien sorti, vu l'état du bel uniforme de cuir de haut gradé, propre et rutilant.

-Nous nous rencontrons encore, dit la voix de baryton profonde et tranquille qui met finalement fin au lourd silence.

Sara ne fait pas confiance cette fois-ci à sa voix et se contente de hocher lentement la tête.

Elle n'ose pas bouger de sa position accroupie, mais soudain, son ancien allié lui tend simplement la main (celle de la fente mortelle!) pour l'aider à se relever.

Soudain consciente que s'il avait voulu la «consommer», ce serait déjà fait, Sara accepte finalement et d'un geste leste et mesuré, le wraith l'aide à se retrouver debout sur ses jambes.

-Je me souviens qu'on s'est dit que tous les paris étaient ouverts la prochaine fois! dit la voix tendue de la jeune femme, juste pour dire quelque chose.

Elle se mord les lèvres... _«Imbécile, cent fois idiote!»...pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela?_

Elle n'est certes pas en position de le menacer avec l'insignifiante arme de poingqu'elle a emportée_. _Elle la touche pourtant pour se rassurer, la tenant prête.

Le wraith remarque son mouvement de défensive mais ne bouge pas. Son visage est illisible et il ne montre aucune crainte...il ne semble avoir aucune intention de s'éloigner! Il se contente de lui faire un demi-sourire narquois.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile, n'est-ce-pas? dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

Veut-il signifier par là qu'il leur est difficile à tous les deux de tuer l'autre?

Mille questions lui viennent à l'esprit:

_«qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?» «ce Don de la Vie, ce lien...c'est quoi au juste? ...est-ce le pourquoi de ces rêves?», et lui...a-t-il eu les mêmes rêves aussi? ...ou bien les_ _a-t-il provoqués?» _

Mais c'est une autre question qu'elle pose finalement:

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? dit-elle d'un ton plutôt mécontent.

C'est clair pourtant! Il doit être là pour superviser la sélection d'habitants de ce monde pour leur réserve alimentaire!...mais non pourtant. Un haut Commandant ne serait pas là, il aurait laissé ses subordonnés faire ce travail!

-Les genii ont attaqué ce monde, dit alors le wraith. J'ai cru que notre ennemi commun serait peut-être ici, mais mes informations étaient fausses de toute évidence.

-Kolya...murmure Sara.

Il est logique que le wraith cherche vengeance, Sara ne peut sûrement pas l'en blâmer! Elle aurait aimé également que son ennemi soit sur cette planète.

Elle repense soudain à ce qu'elle a affirmé à Kate Heighmeyer, la psy d'Atlantis...

si elle avait rencontré Kolya face à face, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à tirer! Et vu que le wraith est là, elle se demande aussi si elle n'aurait pas finalement pris plaisir à voir le wraith se nourrir de lui?

Le prédateur brise son moment de réflexion et demande:

-Êtes-vous maintenant d'accord que nos deux espèces sont plus semblables que vous ne vouliez le croire auparavant? continue le wraith, son regard toujours aussi calme et impénétrable.

Sara est étrangement calme. La peur et la nervosité qui l'agitaient sont encore présentes, mais sous contrôle.

Bien que le bras du wraith ne soit plus brandi vers elle d'une façon menaçante et repose tranquillement à son côté, elle sait à quel point ils sont alertes et rapides et qu'elle pourrait être morte bien avant que ses amis ne la rejoignent.

Elle ne cèderait pourtant pas si facilement...elle lui viderait un chargeur entier dans le corps. Enfin...tout ce qu'elle pourrait avant qu'il ne l'atteigne!

-Je serais d'accord de ne pas tirer sur vous (elle pointe son arme du doigt) si vous êtes d'accord pour ne pas vous nourrir de moi! dit Sara d'un ton de conversation mondaine, bien que la situation soit grave.

Elle carre ses épaules, prenant une contenance fière et brave qu'elle est loin de ressentir. Elle observe le wraith qui a penché sa tête de côté, l'observant à son tour, agissant comme s'il avait la situation bien en main (ce qui est le cas de toute façon!).

-Je ne sais pas si ce serait possible, dit-il d'un ton sinistre. Je dois me nourrir pour survivre...

Un long frisson passe tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme.

_«Mais où êtes-vous donc, les gars!»_ se lamente-t-elle intérieurement.

-Oh allons, se décide-t-elle enfin à dire sur le ton ironique de la plaisanterie, peut-être que tous les paris sont ouverts, mais vous m'avez fait ce Cadeau de Vie! De quoi auriez-vous l'air si vous attaqueriez celle à qui vous avez fait une telle faveur? Je devrais bien être la dernière à vous servir de nourriture, à moins que vous ne soyez très affamé! Et vous avez l'air plutôt...bien nourri!

Elle a prononcé son petit discours d'un ton crâneur. À la surprise de Sara, le wraith se met à rire de bon coeur.

Elle sursaute, déconcertée par la situation...tente un petit rire incertain en réponse.

Elle le regarde plus attentivement. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui l'attire vers lui, une sorte de magnétisme, même si elle est bien consciente du danger.

Le silence s'éternise. Dans le visage du wraith, il y a la même expression respectueuse que lorsqu'ils ont parlé dans cette forêt lors de leur escapade commune. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de plus.

La lueur familière dans ses yeux, significative de l'intérêt d'un mâle envers une

femelle...

Ébranlée soudainement, la jeune femme se dit que ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'appétit que démontre habituellement un wraith envers une humaine!

Des bruits de course et de cris se rapprochent.

Soulagée, elle sait que ses amis vont arriver sous peu!

Le wraith a entendu aussi. Mais il semble hésiter.

Il fait tout-à-coup deux pas en direction de Sara. Celle-ci panique, mais quelque chose l'empêche de tirer. Elle choisit plutôt de lui laisser une chance et elle l'avertit:

-Attention! dit-elle. Si vous ne tournez pas les talons et ne décampez pas immédiatement, je vais crier et les alerter! Vous devriez..

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus.

La prenant par surprise, le wraith l'a saisit entre ses bras forts.

Il la plaque durement contre le mur, mettant ses deux mains sur les paumes ouvertes de la jeune femme...car de surprise encore une fois, elle a laissé encore tomber l'arme!

Elle sent tout-à-coup des lèvres implacables qui se collent soudainement contre sa bouche, étouffant le cri vigoureux qu'elle veut pousser pour prévenir les autres.

Le baiser est furieux, étouffant, surprenant et lui coupe complètement le souffle!

Les lèvres fraîches au début se réchauffent sur les siennes...elle les aurait cru sèches et craquelées, mais les lèvres de l'alien sont à la fois douces, fermes et brûlantes.

Puis la pression se relâche doucement et elle sent la langue du wraith qui pénètre sa bouche, se poussant fortement contre sa langue, s'enroulant autour d'elle et la possédant, puissamment et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

D'une façon hésitante, elle touche tout-à-coup sa langue de la sienne et leur souffle se mêle. Le grognement de plaisir du wraith retentit à travers sa bouche et fait trembler son corps.

Mais le moment de grâce est soudain fini.

Elle reprend contenance, réalisant ce qu'elle est en train de faire, de vivre!

La proximité dangereuse de son ennemi la saisit soudain et elle aurait levé son genou et atteint ses parties plus fragiles fermement pour se défendre, s'il n'avait reculé soudainement comme s'il avait deviné son intention.

Il la relâche si brusquement qu'elle titube et doit se tenir contre le pan de mur pour retrouver son équilibre.

Aucune bravade ni suffisance alors qu'il la regarde toujours, ses traits graves et comme s'il était surpris lui-même de ce qui vient de se passer.

Sara, stupéfaite, touche sa lèvre inférieure et avale la goutte de sang qui s'est échappée d'une petite blessure infligée à l'intérieur par les dents pointues du wraith.

Elle prend alors une bonne respiration et siffle d'un ton bas:

-Allez-vous-en avant que mes amis nous retrouvent! Parce qu'eux, ils ne pardonnent pas si facilement. (elle pense en particulier à Ronon).

Le wraith recule lentement, presque qu'à contrecoeur.

-Et cette fois-ci, ne pensons même pas à la prochaine fois où nous pourrions nous rencontrer. Je détesterais avoir à vous tuer! dit Sara d'un ton ferme, hâtant la décision du wraith de s'éloigner en levant son arme sur lui.

Mais il se met à rire doucement, un rire moqueur qui résonne longuement dans ses oreilles, et il lui fait un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant de se retourner vers la forêt.

Gracieusement, il commence à courir et saute dans les fourrés avoisinants, puis disparaît. Sara reste figée, se demandant si elle a vraiment vécu tout cela ou si c'était encore un songe?

Le premier à se pointer, est Ronon Dex qui surgit de l'autre côté de la forêt et s'arrête juste devant elle.

Il a visiblement vu la fin de la scène entre les deux protagonistes, mais pas celle du baiser forcé.

-Tu l'as laissé partir! _Encore..._ dit le Satédien.

Se rapprochant au loin, le bruit de plusieurs pas dans les herbes craquantes. Le reste de la petite équipe arrive enfin. John Sheppard et Teyla apparaissent ainsi que Rodney à la queue, essoufflé.

- Je l'ai laissé partir. dit simplement Sara en réponse à Ronon Dex.

Elle est encore engourdie, réalisant pourtant qu'elle a bien vécu ce qui vient de se passer, vu que le satédien a vu le wraith à ses côtés!

Elle cache son malaise de ne pas avoir tiré sur le wraith, et aussi le rougissement de ses joues, au souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer.

Les autres entourent Sara. Rodney la prend dans ses bras, soulagé de la savoir en vie.

Elle doit subir ensuite les réprimandes fraternelles de John qui lui reproche de ne pas avoir gardé quelques-uns des aide-soignants avec elle ou de ne pas les avoir rejoint au village pour ne pas rester isolée.

Son discours est soudain coupé lorsqu'ils lèvent tous la tête, surveillant dans le ciel un dart qui s'est élevé et qui part en flèche dans un éclair fulgurant.

-Qu'est-ce _qu'un seul dart_ pouvait bien faire ici? se demande John Sheppard à voix haute.

- C'est le wraith avec qui je me suis enfuie de la prison genii, dit-elle d'une voix encore incrédule.

- Vraiment? dit Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici?

- Il cherchait Kolya, dit Sara.

- Mais c'est toi qu'il a trouvé plutôt! Je suis surpris qu'il t'ait laissé en vie! ajoute John, intrigué.

- Elle l'a pas tué! grommelle Ronon.

Les traits de son visage sont implacables.

-Allez, on s'en va d'ici, ordonne Sheppard. Et Sara...on va devoir parler plus tard, termine-t-il avec une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

Reprenant lentement le court chemin menant vers le jumper occulté, Sara et Ronon sont à la queue. Ce dernier fixe obstinément le derrière de la tête de la jeune femme. Se sentant observée, jugée, sachant qu'il attend toujours une réponse à sa question, elle se retourne soudain vers lui:

-La compassion, Ronon...est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est?

Ce qu'elle a plutôt envie de dire c'est «_Laisses-donc toute cette haine te bouffer ta vie,_ _ton âme et ton énergie, Ronon Dex!»_ ...mais elle serait alors injuste envers lui.

Ronon a vu toute sa planète attaquée et anéantie par les wraith. Satéda a été mise à sac par cet ennemi implacable, par ce qu'ils ont osé s'élever contre les wraith et ont tenté de défendre les leurs.

Sa femme est morte sous ses yeux, sa famille et ses amis aussi.

Puis il a été capturé, implanté, relâché comme coureur et traqué sans répit. Il a survécu sept ans avant qu'Atlantis ne le rencontre et le libère du traqueur subspatial.

Apparemment la haine l'a aidé à survivre. Elle ne peut donc pas lui lancer ces accusations!

Mais elle commençait néanmoins à ressentir de la colère. Elle ne voulait pas regretter cette décision de ne pas avoir tiré sur le wraith et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'un de ses amis lui fasse réfléchir à ça!

Elle recommence à marcher sans plus se préoccuper de Ronon.

-Il va en tuer encore plus, continue Ronon derrière elle d'un ton bas et obstiné. C'est un wraith, Sara. C'est ce qu'ils font!

_«Heureusement que Ronon n'a pas vu le baiser!»,_ pense la jeune femme.

Elle cesse de marcher et se tourne carrément vers le satédien. Elle lui place soudain une main ouverte sur sa large poitrine pour obtenir toute son attention.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, ses yeux dans les siens, essayant d'allumer un peu de compréhension et de tolérance dans la tête de cet être obstiné.

Fais-moi comprendre! dit ironiquement le satédien, sa voix mordante.

Plus qu'une menace, il y a une ombre confuse qui passe brièvement dans ses yeux étrécis, comme s'il voulait vraiment trouver une bonne raison pour ce qu'il vient de voir! Il admire Sara Sheppard, tout autant que son frère le colonel et

également Teyla et Rodney.

….mais ils ne peuvent savoir vraiment par quoi il est passé quand il a vécu cette vie si dure de coureur pendant tant d'années, poursuivi sans relâche par ceux qui ont anéanti tous les siens et ce qu'était sa vie!

-Sara? Ronon? fait la voix inquiète de Rodney qui est retourné sur ses pas, suivi de John et Teyla, quand il s'est aperçu que ces deux-là ne suivaient plus.

Ils les regardent tous les deux avec incompréhension, se demandant bien pourquoi les deux amis s'évaluent ainsi du regard, la main de Sara toujours sur la poitrine du satédien, comme pour le retenir. Le moment semble être grave.

Écoutes, dit doucement Sara en regardant intensément Ronon, ne s'occupant pas des autres. Mets-toi donc à ma place pour un moment? J'étais en train de mourir, là-dedans! Et il était en train de mourir aussi. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire pour survivre! Je ne serais jamais sorti de là sans lui, comprends-tu ça? Et puis il m'a fait le Don de Vie, tu te souviens?

Elle parlait d'une façon véhémente et hâtive, comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre tout autant elle-même que Ronon.

- Oui, c'est un wraith. Et oui, il va sûrement tuer encore d'autres humains innocents! continua-t-elle d'une voix irritée. Mais ce qu'il fait c'est pour survivre, ce n'est pas malicieux. Juste comme toi et moi nous avons toujours fait. Et nous devons et allons toujours faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour survivre! Je sais que tu comprends au moins _**ce concept-là**_, Ronon!

John, Rodney et Teyla étaient tous silencieux dans l'atmosphère inconfortable. Sara observait maintenant en silence le regard de pierre de Ronon.

-Alors ça va, tu as saisi? demanda-t-elle doucement, sa longue tirade terminée.

-60 secondes avant que la porte ne se referme, annonça la voix douce et ferme de Teyla, pour briser le silence inconfortable.

Sara se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés près du cadran DHD et que Rodney avait signalé l'adresse d'Atlantis.

Ronon hocha finalement la tête, toujours réticent.

Le petit groupe se hâta de se diriger vers le jumper occulté. John sauta sur le siège du pilote.

-50 secondes! annonça-t-il.

-Étonnant qu'_**il**_ ait survécu, n'est-ce-pas? fait la voix suffisante de Rodney McKay lorsqu'il s'installe sur le siège de copilote. J'aurais cru que les autres wraith l'auraient rejeté!

-Oui, mais c'est un vrai survivant...dit rêveusement Sara.

Elle s'est installée sur le siège derrière le pilote.

John Sheppard se retourne vers sa soeur et la contemple, fronçant ses sourcils à son dernier commentaire.

Un petit rire dédaigneux et moqueur s'élève de derrière Sara. Elle se retourne pour reluquer Ronon d'un air mauvais.

-On va travailler plus tard sur ton sens de la compassion, grand garçon! dit-elle d'un ton léger et amusé, tenant d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante. Puis elle se retourne et regarde droit devant elle.

Discrètement, elle touche l'endroit où s'est posé plutôt brusquement la bouche du wraith.

Ses lèvres sont encore brûlantes et lui semble un peu enflées. Elle les touche, passant sa langue sur la petite blessure laissée par les dents de l'alien.

Le jumper passe alors l'horizon bleu tranquille de la porte des étoiles.

_**De retour sur Atlantis...**_

Enfin libérée de la réunion d'après-mission, Sara dût tout de même écrire un rapport élaboré pour décrire sa rencontre en détail avec le wraith.

En sécurité dans ses quartiers, elle soupira en terminant le formulaire.

Elle avait la forte impression que John avait fait exprès de transformer ce rapport en pensum!

_«Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas requis la présence d'au moins deux membres du personnel pour rester avec elle au lieu de demeurer seule dans la clairière? _

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené son P90 au lieu d'une simple arme de poing?_

_Et surtout, pourquoi la culasse ne fonctionnait pas? Ne lui avait-on pas enseigné qu'il était primordial de s'assurer que l'arme était fonctionnelle avant **chaque** mission hors monde?»_

Et surtout... _«Pourquoi avait-elle hésité à tirer sur le wraith et l'avait-elle laissé aller en toute liberté?»_

Cliquant finalement sur son rapport pour l'enregistrer et l'envoyer ensuite par courriel au chef militaire d'Atlantis, la jeune femme avait bien compris que son frère s'assurait ainsi que la leçon était bien apprise.

Elle ferma son portable et alla s'étendre sur son lit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et fermant ses yeux pour réfléchir aux évènements de cette surprenante journée.

Encore une fois, elle toucha la légère blessure à l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure avec le bout de sa langue.

Plus elle y pensait et plus tout cela était irréel, absurde.

Il n'y avait que cette légère écorchure qui lui rappelait sa rencontre avec le wraith et le baiser qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

Troublée, elle se demanda si la porte des songes visionnaires allait réapparaître...à dire vrai, ses nuits étaient paisibles depuis quelques temps et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'était.

Mais si ça recommençait, devrait-elle aller voir Kate Heightmeyer?

La psy lui avait fait promettre de le faire, si quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhabituel se passait dans ses rêves et pensées, autant diurnes que nocturnes.

Elle avait méticuleusement évité de parler du baiser dans son rapport.

Elle ne se voyait donc pas débouler chez la psychologue d'Atlantis et observer les yeux bleus clairs trop clairvoyants qui la scruteraient avec inquiétude et souci pendant qu'elle relaterait «l'épisode du baiser».

Sûre de choquer la psy et même son frère et ses amis si elle parlait de tout cela, elle décida encore une fois que cela ne regardait qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire encore prescrire des séances de thérapie, ou même de se voir clouée sur Atlantis pour plusieurs semaines, interdite de mission.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sara Sheppard fut fort occupée.

Il y eut cette épidémie de grippe sur ZM-1278 et elle dût aussi remplacer Carson Becket à pied levé car il s'était mis à souffrir de cette grippe certes virulente, mais pas mortelle.

Il y eut aussi un jour une chirurgie importante à pratiquer sur un marine qui était revenu de mission gravement blessé à l'abdomen. Elle sauva la vie de l'homme.

Sara s'écroulait dans son lit le soir et elle était si épuisée que pas un seul rêve ne vint hanter ses nuits!

Mais la rencontre étrange était restée imprimée dans sa tête.

Simplement, elle l'avait refoulée dans les tréfonds de son esprit, tentant de se faire croire à elle-même que tout cela n'était pas arrivé...

_**Sur la ruche à quelque part au loin dans l'espace...**_

_Le wraith atterrit dans le hangar des transports de la ruche et sauta lestement de son dart._

_Il prit le corridor menant au Pont de Commandement en marchant lentement, se donnant le temps de réfléchir._

_De dire qu'il était déçu de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour traquer, capturer et tuer l'humain Kolya était un euphémisme!_

_Sa colère avait pourtant été remplacée par une surprise des plus étonnantes..._

_Lorsqu'il avait marché dans la forêt en vue de regagner son dart après son inspection des lieux, son esprit s'était retrouvé perturbé et il avait senti une présence humaine proche de la porte des étoiles._

_Décidant d'attaquer l'humain pour se nourrir d'un petit extra qui serait la bienvenue vue le rationnement sur sa ruche, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de s'apercevoir que c'était **ELLE! **_

_Leur première réaction naturelle avait été de s'épargner l'un l'autre, et la bravoure et les fanfaronnades de la jeune humaine l'avait hautement amusé!_

_Elle avait même un sens de l'humour sarcastique comme le sien, et il avait apprécié leur très brève discussion._

_Lorsqu'il avait senti les autres humains de son groupe venir à sa rescousse, il avait alors fait une chose insensée qui l'avait tout aussi pris par surprise qu'elle._

_Le baiser avait visiblement bouleversé la petite humaine. Mais qui est pris qui croyait prendre, se dit-il. Parce que le survivant avait ressenti une joie à le faire et un plaisir qui avait remué en lui des désirs rallumés par ce nouveau lien entre eux._

_**En fait, certains aspects de la vie sur la ruche lui étaient venus comme une surprise agréable...**_

_Quand un wraith devenait un officier de haut grade, il avait alors droit à un serviteur personnel, et la plupart d'entre eux choisissaient une femelle humaine._

_Les adoratrices étaient soit des femelles qui étaient venues volontairement vers les wraith pour les servir en vue d'épargner leur vie ou de s'assurer la paix et la sécurité de leurs familles, ou bien elles étaient capturées sur les mondes humains cueillis et «converties» en esclaves, ceci par un procédé basé sur l'enzyme dont l'humaine devenait dépendante._

_En tant que nouveau Commandant, il avait hérité de l'adoratrice personnelle de l'ancien Premier Officier qu'il avait défié et tué pour prendre sa place._

_La femelle s'était tout de suite montré soumise et agréable et avait pris soin de ses quartiers, de ses bottes et uniformes et aussi de ses soins personnels._

_Il avait bientôt senti son désir de partager son lit et d'acquérir ainsi une plus haute place en tant que concubine, mais comme il briguait le titre de favori de la reine, il jugea plus prudent de ne pas enquérir la jalousie de sa souveraine en se prenant une compagne de lit humaine._

_Chez ces adoratrices humaines, il voyait une grande douceur, une soumission questionnable, vu que leur loyauté était surtout basée surtout sur la peur. _

_Personnellement, il préférait l'indépendance, la force et la fermeté mentale des femelles de son espèce, mais il apprécia recevoir les services de sa nouvelle servante humaine, ce qui lui évita de perdre du temps en trivialités et de se concentrer sur son travail. _

_Pendant qu'il bénéficiait de ses soins, il se prit à la remercier, ce qui la laissa bouche bée la première fois. Il se mit aussi parfois à discuter avec elle, lui posant des questions sur le monde d'où elle était originaire, sa culture et ses coutumes, et surtout pourquoi elle avait décidé de passer le reste de ses jours à servir les wraith en tant qu'adoratrice._

_Elle en fut d'abord très surprise et hésita à répondre._

_De toute évidence, son ancien Maître ne l'avait pas habitué à des interactions verbales!_

_-Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela, Maître? lui avait-elle demandé avec un visible inconfort._

_-Réponds simplement à la question! dit-il sèchement, peu habitué à ce questionnement de la part d'une esclave humaine. _

_La jeune fille baissa la tête et eut encore l'air plus mal à l'aise, mais elle osa ensuite bravement le questionner encore une fois._

_-Maître, on ne s'est jamais intéressé ainsi à moi et de telles questions ne m'ont jamais été posées! Me punirez-vous si je vous dis la vérité, ou souhaitez-vous que je vous dise ce que vous voulez entendre?_

_-Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur mon compte! lui répondit-il. Parce que je ne perds pas mon temps sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressent pas. Et je ne t'aurais pas posé cette question, si je n'étais pas intéressé à recevoir une réponse franche._

_L'adoratrice resta pensive pendant quelques secondes puis inclina sa tête avec respect:_

_-Alors je vais vous faire confiance. Dans mon village et aussi ailleurs sur mon monde, j'ai entendu des histoires sur les adorateurs de wraith. Je ne comprenais pas comment certains d'entre eux, ceux qui n'avaient pas été capturés et forcés...pouvaient en toute liberté quitter leur village, leur famille et leurs amis pour rejoindre ceux qu'on leur avait enseigné toute le long de leur jeunesse à craindre et à voir comme des démons qui prenaient nos vies sans pitié, sans compassion. Mais quand mon propre village a été sélectionné, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais vivre, alors je me suis portée moi-même volontaire pour servir votre ruche._

_-Est-ce que tu nous vois toujours comme des démons sans pitié? demanda-t-il._

_-Il y en a sur cette ruche qui se montrent brutal à notre égard. Il y a aussi ceux qui ne voient aucune utilité en nous, autre que de servir de nourriture. Et il y a ceux-là qui utilisent nos services et ne nous maltraitent pas. _

_-Et dans quel groupe est-ce que je me situe? demanda le wraith curieux, croyant déjà savoir la réponse._

_-Vous, Maître?...vous êtes différent. Vous êtes parmi les très peu qui nous traitent avec un certain degré de bonté..._

_Ses yeux étrécis, le Commandant s'était soudain levé et l'avait regardé avec hauteur et intensité._

_-Jamais auparavant je n'ai été accusé de bonté. Je ne trouve pas cette appréciation flatteuse!_

_L'adoratrice avait reculé, apeurée. Elle avait rougi et s'était inclinée encore plus._

_-Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect! Je ne peux tout simplement pas trouver un terme plus approprié. Ceux qui tout comme vous se conduisent ainsi avec nous, semblent être beaucoup plus âgés que les autres wraith. C'est comme si vous pouviez voir en nous...beaucoup plus que la source de nourriture ou les esclaves que nous sommes!_

_Elle fit une pause et leva bravement les yeux pour regarder en plein dans les siens._

_-Tout ce que je sais est que vous n'êtes pas du tout comme les autres que j'ai servi auparavant. C'est presque comme si vous compreniez une partie de moi, de ma vie...je ne sais pas comment cela peut être, comment vous faites, mais c'est ce qu'il me semble!_

_Il leva lentement sa main et passa le dos de son doigt de garde gentiment sur sa joue, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, qu'il lui était reconnaissant de sa franchise._

_Elle venait de lui donner une preuve indéniable que sa façon de voir les choses, de voir les humains, avait irrévocablement changé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ces créatures comme seulement des sources d'énergie._

_Maintenant qu'il avait regardé dans l'âme, dans les pensées de celle qui allait mourir lors de son dernier repas dans la salle des cocons, maintenant qu'il avait lui-même affronté la torture, la famine dans cette prison puante, il sourit soudain pour lui-même à l'ironie de la chose...Il avait dit à Sara Sheppard qu'elle était bien plus wraith qu'elle ne le croyait...mais il lui semblait maintenant qu'il était bien plus comme les humains qu'il ne l'avait cru également!_

_**À peine eut-il mis le pied sur le Pont de Commandement que son officier responsable de répertorier les territoires nourriciers s'avança, attendant la permission de lui transmettre un rapport...**_

_-Vous avez trouvé un terreau adéquat pour notre prochaine cueillette? devina le Commandant._

_-Oui Commandant! déclara l'officier. Cependant, j'ai dû changer la cible...le monde humain envisagé ne sera pas aussi peuplé que prévu._

_-Et pourquoi cela? _

_-Nous avons patrouillé la première planète choisie, mais nous y rencontré le même problème majeur que lors des dernières sélections envisagées. Toute la ville a été détruite, ainsi que ses 50,000 habitants, totalement exterminés. _

_Le Commandant soupira, fortement contrarié. _

_-...tout comme sur les deux derniers territoires visités, dit-il sombrement en plissant son front._

_L'officier inclina brièvement la tête, acquiesçant avec réticence._

_-Le monde que j'ai sélectionné n'a que 2,000 habitants mon Commandant, mais si nous en prenons la moitié, cela sera suffisant pour remplir nos chambres de réserve et attendre la prochaine sélection, vu nos normes rigoureuses sur le rationnement._

_Mais le Commandant n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Il hocha distraitement la tête pour donner son accord à son officier, mais alors que celui-ci allait quitter le Pont et vaquer aux préparatifs de la cueillette, il le rappela soudainement._

_-Lieutenant. Avant toute chose, je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport de la corrélation entre la destruction totale de ces trois mondes de nos territoires nourriciers. Vous êtes bien certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'intrusions dans notre territoire par des ruches ennemis? Ce ne sont pas des sélections, je sais, mais ils auraient pu tout détruire pour simplement nous narguer, nous défier!_

_-Je suis affirmatif, répondit fermement le lieutenant. Il n'y a aucune signature bio sur ces êtres qui ont attaqué nos réserves alimentaires. Et l'armement dont ils se sont servis n'est aucunement utilisé par les wraith. Ces trois mondes ont bel et bien été détruits par une quelconque force robotisée._

_Le survivant poussa un grognement irrité. _

_Sans plus se préoccuper de l'autre, il marcha vers son Second pour recevoir les derniers rapports sur la bonne marche des deux ruches et les dernières activités._

_Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu dernièrement était en train de se transformer en certitude! _

_Cette «force robotisée», il l'avait déjà rencontrée dans le passé, lors de sa lutte contre les Anciens. C'était une arme créée par ces derniers pour détruire les wraith._

_Une vraie abomination, un robot dénué de force vitale mais bâti uniquement sur de très microscopiques armes appelées «nanites». Ils avaient réussi à les faire évoluer assez pour que leur morphologie imite l'apparence humaine._

_Les rares rencontres entre ces êtres et les wraith s'étaient avérées en majorité mortelles pour ces derniers, le wraith ne pouvant évidemment se nourrir d'une créature non faite d'âme et de chair et qui avait une force herculéenne supérieure à celle de son espèce._

_Les anciens Lantéens d'Atlantis avaient finalement décidé de les détruire parce que leur création s'était avérée tout aussi dangereuse pour le règne humain, trop imprévisible et difficile à contrôler._

_Dès lors, la commande qui avait permis à cette arme d'attaquer les wraith avait été désactivée, assurant ainsi le règne absolu à ses frères et lui-même sur la galaxie, une fois que les Anciens furent chassés de Pégase._

_Pourtant, la commande du code semblait avoir été changée et réactivée, et le survivant sentit le poids d'un autre problème fondre sur lui alors qu'il devinait QUI avaient remis en fonction ces abominations..._

_**Conscient qu'il lui fallait régler ce problème au plus vite, le survivant gagna aussitôt après les laboratoires où il savait trouver son chef scientifique...**_

_En ce wraith plus ouvert d'esprit que la plupart de cette alliance, il avait trouvé une sorte d'âme soeur qui lui aussi avait des difficultés à accepter les changements apportés à leur société, à cause de la guerre civile. _

_Loin d'être aussi âgé que le survivant, le chef scientifique était néanmoins le plus âgé des wraith de cette petite alliance et ne souhaitait rien de moins que de faire prospérer leurs recherches et en cela, il avait l'oreille attentive du Commandant._

_En peu de mots, ce dernier lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui car un travail prioritaire devait être mené pour se débarrasser des nouveaux ennemis qui menaçaient leur espèce._

_«J'étais un de ceux qui ont développé un virus qui une fois infiltré dans un de ces robots créés par les Anciens, a pu réécrire le code qui les faisait s'en prendre à nous et le répandre parmi les autres, expliqua le wraith. Cette arme, peu d'entre nous peuvent proclamer pouvoir s'en servir»._

_Le scientifique comprit sur quoi son Commandant voulait le faire travailler._

_-En quoi puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-il aussitôt._

_Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contrariété. Il devait être prudent et bien filtrer l'information qu'il donnerait au scientifique._

_-En mon temps, lors des premières attaques de ces robots à forme humaine, nous avons réussi à en capturer quelques-uns pour les étudier. Mais nos scientifiques d'alors n'avaient jamais rencontré de tels êtres, ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés en face de créatures si dénuées de vie, et ayant quand même une telle haine de notre race! J'ai moi-même travaillé sur ces robots pour comprendre la complexité de leur design. À sa base, la cellule unique appelé «nanite» nous a été révélée, et nous avons compris comment altérer le code envoyant l'ordre d'attaquer leur ennemi, en l'occurrence, nous! _

_J'ai donc pu créer le virus comme arme ultime pour contrôler et changer ce code, mais récemment, alors que j'ai voulu remettre le virus en fonction, j'ai réalisé que le code de base en avait été altéré, et cela par un humain._

_-Un humain! s'exclama l'autre. Mais comment ces créatures pathétiques pourraient-elles réussir un tel exploit? Personne parmi nos frères n'a jamais permis qu'ils n'atteignent un niveau même modeste de technologie!_

_Le wraith ne voulait pas trop en révéler sur les nouveaux habitants de la cité des Anciens. Il répondit alors:_

_-De toute évidence, une de ces civilisations humaines a dû restée cachée et oubliée de nous, et un de leurs scientifiques a trouvé un moyen de changer les codes et de réactiver leur signal d'attaque. Je vais vous charger de travailler sur le virus pour découvrir de quelle façon nous pourrions effacer ce nouveau code ou bien le contourner, et ainsi rendre ces robots de nouveaux complètement inoffensifs. Bien sûr, je vais me joindre à vous aussi souvent que possible, dès que mes devoirs de Commandant et envers notre Reine me le permettront._

_-Mais Commandant! protesta le chef scientifique. Je suis loin d'être versé en informatique ou dans cette nouvelle science ayant à la base ces «nanites»! Ce sont mes collègues du laboratoire informatique qui pourraient plutôt vous être utiles en ce domaine!_

_Vous utiliserez évidemment leurs services et serez leur chef, continua le survivant en écartant les protestations de l'autre d'un geste négligent de la main. Vous êtes ici le meilleur mathématicien, et c'est à peu près ce qu'est cette nouvelle technologie: une suite de nombres binaires et de calculs certes complexes, mais que vous maîtriserez bien vite. J'ai confiance en vous. Je vous ai vu travailler, vous apprenez très vite et savez faire preuve de logique et de méticulosité dans votre travail..._

_Le chef scientifique accepta les compliments et sa nouvelle tâche en s'inclinant bien bas._

_Toutefois, il osa verbaliser ses inquiétudes:_

_-Et si nous ne réussissions pas à défaire ce code pour rendre de nouveau le virus efficace comme arme?_

_Le Commandant sembla hésiter, pensif alors qu'il caressait distraitement sa petite barbe argentée._

_-J'ai un autre plan, dit-il finalement. Mais je souhaite ne **pas **avoir à me rendre jusque là... _

_-Puis-je connaître la teneur de ce second plan? demanda l'autre wraith avec curiosité._

_Le survivant se tourna vers lui et considéra de le mettre dans le secret pendant quelques secondes. _

_Son chef scientifique avait beau être la personne dans toute son alliance en qui il avait le plus confiance, il avait appris avec l'âge et l'expérience à ne pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes, à ne pas trop en dire. _

_-Je ne le confierai qu'à la Reine, laissa tomber froidement le Commandant. Je devrai de toute façon obtenir son approbation pour cette opération. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail sans délai! Je vous ai créé un programme au laboratoire informatique pour vous permettre de prendre connaissance du virus._

_Si l'autre fut déçu de ne pas faire partie de la confidence pour le plan B, il n'en laissa rien voir._

_-Oui Commandant, dit-il en s'inclinant et en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire._

_**Lorsque le nouveau Commandant avait mis la reine au courant de la nouvelle menace qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête, ils avaient tous deux décidé d'une première action...**_

_La reine envoya son meilleur adorateur-espion parmi des mondes humains sélectionnés pour ramasser le plus d'informations sur ce nouveau phénomène de créatures robotisées s'en prenant à des planètes habitées, détruisant complètement les structures des villes et les populations humaines. _

_Ceci pour limiter les ressources alimentaires et inciter les wraith à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans cette guerre civile agressive les uns contre les autres._

_C'était un travail difficile et périlleux pour un adorateur de wraith. Ils étaient regardés avec haine par les autres communautés humaines qu'ils infiltraient et si par malheur leur véritable identité était découverte, leur sort était rapidement décidé – battus, torturés, puis finalement exécutés et souvent exhibés publiquement en trophée pour l'exemple – parce que les autres humains ne supportaient aucune affiliation d'humains avec les wraith. _

_Mais l'espion n'en était pas à sa première mission et réussit brillamment, retournant sur la ruche avec des informations intéressantes._

_Apparemment les humains se référaient à ces êtres artificiels comme étant des «Réplicateurs», surnom que le wraith trouvait très approprié, vu la capacité des nanites qui les composaient de se répliquer à volonté._

_L'informateur avait appris qu'alors que les Lantéens avaient créé ces machines pour les aider à combattre les wraith, ils avaient dû prendre des mesures pour détruire leurs protégés qui étaient devenus par trop incontrôlables._

_Bien sûr les Réplicateurs avaient eu du ressentiment pour leurs créateurs, mais ils étaient programmés pour ne **pas** attaquer les Anciens, alors ils furent incapables d'exercer une quelconque forme de vengeance._

_Quand ils avaient plus tard rencontré les humains habitant maintenant l'ancienne cité, ils avaient pu transférer sur eux leur animosité et étaient devenus une autre menace pour les nouveaux habitants d'Atlantis._

_Le survivant trouvait une certaine ironie et de l'humour dans l'histoire de ces humains qui avaient perdu le contrôle sur leurs propres créatures qui devaient servir d'armes, et du fait qu'elles s'étaient «réveillées» des milliers d'années plus tard pour menacer encore une fois la cité des anciens habitée par des humains venus d'une autre galaxie._

_De ce qu'il en conclut, ces événements étaient arrivés peu de temps après sa propre arrivée sur cette ruche. _

_Après avoir «sauvé» l'un de ces «Réplicateurs» du vide de l'espace où il flottait en vue de le reprogrammer pour l'utiliser, un des scientifiques de la cité d'où venait l'humaine Sheppard avait pu modifier le code d'attaque, mais les atlantes avaient dû renoncer à leurs plans et abandonner encore une fois le projet-réplicateurs, à cause de sa dangerosité pour leur propre espèce._

_Ainsi donc, non seulement les Anciens s'étaient lancés dans cette expérience dangereuse de nanites pour attaquer les wraith, sans auparavant tester la façon dont ils évolueraient, se dit le survivant, mais les «nouveaux Lantéens» avaient repris l'expérience à leur avantage, mais en se hâtant exactement de la même façon que les Anciens, sans tenter de comprendre **pourquoi** ces derniers avaient abandonné l'expérimentation!_

_Ces humains étaient déterminés à se mouiller avec des expériences qu'ils ne comprenaient qu'à moitié, sans faire suffisamment d'études et de simulations avant de réellement la maîtriser en vue de s'en servir sans futures mauvaises surprises._

_Il se demanda pourquoi? ...sinon que les humains étaient généralement stupides et irréfléchis!_

_Pour la plupart des informations que leur espion avait rapporté, le survivant était déjà au courant._

_Il fit donc son rapport à la souveraine et aussitôt qu'elle sut qu'il avait créé un virus qui pouvait détruire ces abominations qui commençaient à les embêter sérieusement, elle lui donna carte blanche pour qu'il fasse tout en son pouvoir pour réactiver et rendre à nouveau cette arme efficace._

_Il fit cependant scrupuleusement attention pour ne pas laisser voir à la reine qu'il s'était mouillé avec une humaine de ce groupe d'atlantes et surtout qu'il avait déjà acquis son expérience des humains de cette galaxie à cause de la honte d'un long emprisonnement..._

_**Salle du trône...**_

_«- Une des ruches de la coalition avec qui nous avons pris des ententes dernièrement est revenue récemment après être partie pour cueillir une de leurs plus florissantes réserves alimentaires, Majesté, commença le wraith. Quand ils sont arrivés, tout ce qui restait de ce monde humain était des ruines encore fumantes et les corps sans vie de l'entière population, exposés au soleil et pourrissant. Le Commandant de la ruche sait que ce n'est pas le travail d'une autre ruche rivale...personne n'utiliserait une telle violence gratuite envers toute une population d'humains. La signature thermique des armements ciblent encore une fois ces Abominations!»._

_Le wraith se tenait debout devant la reine. _

_Comme toujours, elle avait adopté cette pose méditative qu'elle affectionnait, yeux fermés et un long doigt à l'ongle parfaitement manucuré posé sur sa lèvre inférieure._

_Bien qu'elle semblait indifférente comme si elle ignorait son Commandant, le wraith savait pourtant qu'elle lui donnait toute son attention._

_-Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour utiliser ce virus ultra-perfectionné dont vous m'avez tant vanté les qualités pour briser leur code d'attaque? Vous y travaillez depuis quelques temps déjà, dit la reine d'une voix ennuyée...ou serait-ce que vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé aux résultats escomptés?_

_Le Commandant gronda intérieurement._

_Tout son plan avait reposé sur la compétence de son chef scientifique, de l'équipe du laboratoire informatique et de lui-même, pour briser le nouveau code et déprogrammer les Réplicateurs. _

_Malheureusement, le dernier rapport livré ce matin par le chef scientifique avait été négatif et sans espoir. Le survivant avait alors dû avec réticence se décider à appliquer son plan de secours._

_C'est qu'il lui faudrait appliquer tout son doigté et toute sa roublardise pour inciter la reine à lui donner son accord, et cela même si ça signifiait aller marchander avec les nouveaux atlantes installés dans la cité des Anciens._

_Il devait donc admettre l'échec de son premier plan. Et avec cette reine jeune, imprévisible et sans une expérience qui aurait démontré une ouverture d'esprit assez grande pour envisager son plan, ce ne serait pas chose facile._

_Il expliqua donc en peu de mots et avec une voix pleine de prudence et de regret, l'échec de leurs recherches pour pirater le nouveau code, le briser et trouver l'ouverture nécessaire pour implanter son virus, ce qui aurait alors mit fin à l'attaque des Réplicateurs sur leurs territoires nourriciers._

_Comme prévu, la reine lui lança un long regard méprisant et prononça ses prochains mots d'un ton ironique et implacable:_

– _-Et que proposez-vous alors pour contrer ces attaques, si votre arme est complètement inefficace?_

_Son plan ne serait pas facile à implanter dans son esprit. Aucune reine ni même aucun wraith ne pouvaient comprendre ou même admettre que de simples humains puissent leur apporter une aide efficace, surtout dans des matières scientifiques ou militaires! _

_Aucune reine n'aimait non plus ce genre de proposition, ou bien être prise pour une idiote facile à manipuler. Alors il avait longuement pensé à une façon de lui présenter un plan méticuleux et bien avisé._

_-Les seules personnes qui pourraient nous aider actuellement à contourner le code d'attaque et à implanter notre virus sont ces nouveaux humains qui habitent la cité des Anciens, laissa-t-il tomber._

_Son affirmation retentit comme une bombe dans la tranquillité de la salle du trône. Comme résultat, la souveraine bougea sur son trône et se raidit, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts et un air choqué sur ses traits félins._

_-Avez-vous perdu la raison? Des humains! Tout cela est absurde, Commandant. Si c'est là votre plan de secours, cessez d'insulter mon intelligence et retirez-vous immédiatement! Soyez reconnaissant également de garder votre tête sur vos épaules!_

_C'était l'instant le plus périlleux de la machination du wraith, et bien qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction normale de la part de la souveraine de la ruche, le Commandant s'inclina bien bas et simula une retraite vers la porte de la salle du trône. Cependant, il proféra ses dernières paroles avec un ton à la limite du murmure, toute son attitude soumise et respectueuse:_

_-Je sais où se trouve la planète qui abrite la cité des Anciens, ma reine..._

_Comme il s'y était attendu encore une fois, la reine sursauta mais au lieu de le punir de son insolence à oser continuer de lui parler au lieu de quitter aussitôt la salle comme il le lui avait été ordonné, elle ne put empêcher une expression hésitant entre l'incrédulité et la cupidité de s'étendre sur ses traits. _

_-J'espère que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Commandant! Êtes-vous sûr ce que vous avancez? Les Anciens sont depuis longtemps retournés vers la galaxie d'où ils étaient venus, et la cité d'Atlantis a été détruite lors de la Grande Guerre. Vous-même avez fait partie de l'armada qui a vu leur complète défaite. M'auriez-vous menti volontairement? dit la reine avec un dangereux sifflement de menace._

_Au lieu de répondre à cela, le survivant tergiversa:_

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les rumeurs qui prévalent parmi notre espèce et aussi les affirmations de nos espions qui ont infiltré des mondes humains. On prétend qu'Atlantis a un jour surgi des eaux...qu'un nouveau groupe d'humains venant d'ailleurs habite maintenant la cité, et peut utiliser la technologie des Anciens. _

_-Rumeurs justement! dit la reine en se levant brusquement de son trône, le regardant de haut. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous dites? Et si oui, quel est le rapport entre notre problème actuel avec ces abominations? Et pourquoi donc ce groupe d'humains accepterait de nous apporter leur aide?_

_-À vos questions, Majesté...je répondrai que oui, j'ai des preuves et même la location de la planète où se cache maintenant Atlantis! Et je crois pouvoir affirmer que les humains qui l'habitent vont vouloir nous y aider, parce qu'ils ne pourront faire autrement lorsqu'ils verront tous ces mondes détruits, toutes ces vies humaines exterminées! Le scientifique qui a malencontreusement changé leur code pour permettre aux Réplicateurs de passer à l'attaque est parmi eux, j'en ai eu plusieurs preuves grâce aux nombreux rapports de mes espions._

_Il vit dans la lueur avide qui venait d'apparaître dans le regard royal qu'elle commençait à le croire et à envisager que ces rumeurs de la présence d'habitants dans l'ancienne cité de leurs ennemis déchus étaient peut-être après tout une réalité._

_Profitant du silence calculateur de la souveraine, le Commandant poussa son avantage:_

_-Ma Reine, je propose de les contacter directement et de leur demander assistance. Voyez-vous, ces humains se croient aujourd'hui les défenseurs de cette galaxie, et ils ont une très grande faiblesse: la compassion. Ils doivent totalement ignorer que les Réplicateurs ont détruit ces mondes humains, autrement ils seraient déjà partie en croisade pour tenter de détruire ces machines._

_La reine avait commencé à descendre très lentement les quelques marches qui séparaient le podium où s'élevait son trône et son Commandant._

_Il savait maintenant qu'il avait indéniablement soulevé son intérêt._

_-Mais comment les persuaderez-vous de s'allier à des wraith pour cette mission? Si cela se trouve ils ne seront que trop satisfaits que ces abominations éliminent nos réserves alimentaires, nous poussant ainsi à la famine ou bien à nous enfoncer de plus en plus dans cette déplorable guerre civile!_

_-Majesté, cette mission ne sera pas facile, certes...mais ils ne résisteront pas à vouloir empêcher cette destruction à grande échelle. Ces humains venus d'ailleurs se laissent trop facilement guider par leurs sentiments de magnanimité, de générosité et de compassion. En cela ils diffèrent de nous qui en tant qu'espèce dominante, savons être impitoyables et faisons ce qu'il faut pour écraser nos ennemis sans pitié!_

_La reine semblait rêveuse maintenant._

_Le wraith savait à QUOI elle réfléchissait. _

_-...et vous dites savoir OÙ se trouve la planète qui abrite cet Atlantis qui nous a nargué pendant tant d'années? dit-elle d'une voix songeuse._

_Le wraith reconnut bien là la soif de pouvoir, l'appétit inhérents à son espèce._

_-Majesté, selon mes dernières informations et mes propres recherches personnelles, nous savons maintenant de source sûre où se trouve le quadrant solaire de cette partie de la galaxie où se tient une planète presqu'entièrement couverte d'océans, propice à accueillir une cité flottante comme celle des Anciens..._

_La lueur dans les yeux de la reine brillait maintenant d'une façon inquiétante, tout autant de faim que de cupidité. _

_Il savait sa «proie» bien ferrée._

_Le wraith s'avança lentement, osant briser la distance entre lui-même et la reine, alors que selon le protocole c'est elle qui aurait dû initier le mouvement._

_-Ce que je sais par contre est qu'il y a dans ce quadrant un monde récemment cueilli par la ruche de l'un des commandants de la coalition et dont j'ai les coordonnées. Je peux facilement de là contacter les humains d'Atlantis et proposer une rencontre avec le scientifique qui a brisé le code des Réplicateurs et malheureusement déclenché ces attaques._

_La reine n'avait pas encore réagi à la proximité de l'audacieux Commandant: _

_-Ce serait dangereux cependant, le wraith à qui serait confié cette mission risquerait d'être capturé, interrogé et tué par ces humains...vous porteriez-vous volontaire pour le faire, Commandant?_

_Le wraith cacha soigneusement le sentiment de triomphe qui grandissait dans son esprit._

_-Ma reine...tout comme vous je trouve humiliant de quérir l'aide de ces misérables créatures, mais puisque nos propres recherches scientifiques pour réactiver le virus ont échoué, nous devons trouver une solution ultime pour nous permettre enfin d'en terminer avec ces machines sans âme. Ils n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas annihilés tous les mondes humains qui sont notre seule source de nourrissement. Alors oui, je suis volontaire. Par le passé j'ai voyagé en solitaire et ai dû m'abaisser à marchander parfois avec des humains, alors je saurai marchander avec les habitants d'Atlantis. Leur collaboration est notre seul espoir de clore enfin ce chapitre déplaisant et de nous concentrer ensuite à réaffirmer notre position et à rehausser le prestige de votre alliance._

_Il vit que son discours avait eu de l'effet. _

_Mais la reine n'était pas stupide. Elle commença à l'encercler._

_Assez inattendu à ce moment-ci de leur entretien, mais le Commandant inclina sa tête et abaissa ses yeux prudemment en signe de soumission._

_Soudain elle cessa de marcher et s'arrêta directement devant lui. Il redoutait qu'elle ne l'écrase de sa forte présence mentale et ne le fasse s'agenouiller pour le sonder inexorablement._

_Mais au lieu de cela, elle le regarda directement dans les yeux et un mince sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres rouges. Elle se mit à parler avec une voix mielleuse mais qui aurait fait frissonner entièrement n'importe quel autre wraith autre que le survivant:_

_-J'ai bien senti votre aura depuis le moment où vous êtes monté à bord de ma ruche. Je ne vous connaissais que de réputation alors, mais j'ai senti que votre force était bien plus grande que n'importe quel autre mâle de mon équipage. J'ai également pu écouter les pensées que vous aviez sur moi. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour votre reine, Commandant! Avez-vous vraiment cru que j'avais permis à mon ancien commandant et favori de me dominer, que je ne contrôlais pas les moindres décisions qu'il prenait, que tout ceci ne faisait pas partie de mon propre plan?_

_La reine avait élevé le ton, et le wraith ne put empêcher cette fois-ci un long frisson de ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale, surtout lorsqu'elle avait clairement indiqué qu'elle **savait** qu'il ne la respectait pas vraiment. C'était autrement un moment très dangereux!_

_-Je n'ai vu que ce que m'avez permis de voir, Ma Dame, dit-il en redoublant de respect dans son attitude. Je n'oserais jamais me permettre de sous-estimer une reine, même aussi jeune que vous._

_La reine eut un sourire de satisfaction. Elle recommença à tourner autour de lui, tout comme un serpent prêt à frapper sa proie et à planter ses crochets dans sa poitrine._

_-J'ai également entendu d'autres choses à votre sujet. À quel point vous pratiquez bien la trahison et l'art de la manipulation d'autrui..._

_Sa voix était maintenant dure et glaciale...un aperçu de la véritable et formidable reine qu'elle pourrait devenir un jour!_

_-Ne croyez pas alors pouvoir me manipuler un jour ou bien maintenant, sinon vous en payerez le prix!_

_-C'est un malentendu, ma reine. Je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus, dit le Commandant en mettant toute la sincérité et l'humilité qu'il put dans ses paroles._

_-En effet. Ou bien vous rencontrerez alors le même sort que vous avez fait subir à mon ancien commandant!_

_Le survivant avait toujours sa tête inclinée. _

_Ils jouaient tous deux un jeu très subtil. __Tous les deux sentaient qu'ils étaient destinés éventuellement à former le lien d'une relation Reine-Commandant très solide, mais savaient que cette __manipulation habile faisait partie intégrante de cette relation._

_Prenant un ton plus léger et conversationnel, la souveraine continua tout en marchant:_

_-Je suppose que vous vous considérez vous-même être Celui qui pourrait développer le genre de relation apte à mieux me servir?_

_Le wraith inclina toute la moitié de son corps avant d'oser regarder à nouveau la reine:_

_-Ma reine, je vais vous servir avec plaisir tant que cela agréera à Votre Majesté, mais pour le moment, nous avons des besoins plus pressants qui.._

_-Oui, je comprend pleinement l'urgence de cette tâche et ce plan que vous proposez, le coupa-t-elle avec le retour du volume dur et impatient dans sa voix. Nous allons définir un cap pour diriger la ruche vers cette planète de point de rendez-vous. Cependant, ma décision n'est pas totalement prise en ce qui regarde votre...requête à travailler avec ces humains! Pourquoi ne pas simplement les attaquer et contraindre par la force ce scientifique humain à nous livrer les changements qu'il a apportés à ces codes et également nous dévoiler la nouvelle localisation d'Atlantis?_

_Une autre partie délicate de son plan, pensa le survivant. _

_Il n'était pas prêt à donner son plus gros atout à cette reine avec qui il n'avait même pas encore un lien solide et confiant, comme celui qu'il avait développé après maintes années avec son ancienne et regrettée reine. Il croyait aussi qu'il fallait ménager ces humains, former d'abord une alliance fragile et se servir d'eux jusqu'à ce que ses propres buts soient atteints. _

_Il décida donc de suivre son plan et de tabler sur la soif de pouvoir de la reine._

_Ma reine, bien sûr je comprends votre impatience et si votre intention était d'acquérir ainsi le code et plus tard de nous attaquer à la cité des Anciens pour la faire nôtre ainsi que sa technologie avancée et ses habitants, je me dois de vous apporter tout mon soutien. Mais...puis-je vous suggérer de considérer attentivement une alternative? Je crois que nous pourrions nous assurer de la collaboration des humains d'Atlantis par une approche diplomatique et plus tard lorsque l'arme sera conçue et à nouveau fonctionnelle, nous pourrons nous allier avec leur flotte de puissants vaisseaux et partir attaquer le monde des Réplicateurs. Car changer leur code ne sera pas suffisant. Il suffit qu'à quelque part il en reste quelques-uns et que dans le futur, par inadvertance, un autre individu ne modifie encore une fois leur code pour les réactiver. Tout ce travail n'aura alors servi à rien, sauf retarder notre destruction..._

_-Cette fois Commandant, l'absurdité de votre plan ne connaît pas de limites! fit la reine en s'agitant, un éclair d'irritation dans les yeux. Je ne permettrai pas que nous combattions aux côtés des descendants de ces Anciens qui tout fait pour nous détruire et nous ont défié pendant des siècles!_

_Mais le silence qui suivit lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas encore le chasser et qu'elle consentait à le laisser s'expliquer plus avant._

_-Pourtant il serait profitable que nous bâtissions une alliance temporaire avec les atlantes, ma reine. Je me propose de prendre tous les risques. S'ils me capturent et refusent d'entendre mon offre, vous me savez assez fort pour supporter la torture et mourir avec honneur sans trahir les nôtres. Par contre, si mon plan réussit et que les humains travaillent à nos côtés, nos seulement connaîtrons-nous enfin les changements au code des Réplicateurs et pourrai-je alors le modifier, mais après notre victoire, rien ne nous empêchera de profiter de l'avantage que nous aurons d'être les seuls à connaître les coordonnées d'Atlantis! Comme vous le voyez Majesté, tout les risques sont pour moi. Vous ne craignez rien et si je reviens victorieux de cette mission, je déposerai à vos pieds tous les bénéfices de mes négociations avec ces humains._

_Cette fois-ci, il comprit qu'il avait remporté cette manche délicate._

_La reine avait cessé de marcher et se tenait devant lui, un sourire approbateur aux lèvres._

_Le survivant comprit qu'elle se voyait déjà parader devant les autres alliances et surtout ses soeurs les autres reines, seule détentrice de la position exacte de la cité des irréductibles Anciens, et ainsi d'un passeport authentique pour une autre galaxie...un monde riche de territoires nourriciers innombrables et surpeuplés!_

_Il poussa son avantage, jouant le tout pour le tout. _

_-Ma reine, dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux brûlants pleins d'audace. Je sais que vous me testez en vue de faire de moi **plus **que votre Commandant. Laissez-moi alors vous prouvez par cette mission que je suis digne de mériter vos faveurs!_

_Au lieu de le punir de sa très grande effronterie, elle marcha lentement vers son trône et se rassit élégamment. _

_-Je vous donne alors ma permission de mettre votre plan en action, Commandant. Vous pouvez commencer les préparatifs et partir sur cette planète le plus tôt possible!_

_Elle le gracia ensuite d'une large sourire prometteur. _

_000000000000_

_**Plus tard...**_

_Le Commandant surveillait l'embarquement d'une troupe de wraith masqués dans le petit croiseur qui l'emmènerait sur M2R-441, quand il eut la surprise de voir apparaître à la porte du hangar des transports la reine en personne._

_Les drones qui n'étaient pas encore à bord se mirent au garde-à-vous. _

_Le survivant en fit autant._

_C'était un grand honneur et un signe qu'il était définitivement privilégié, lorsque Celle qui dirigeait la destinée de l'alliance se présentait lors d'un départ de mission pour souhaiter en quelque sorte bonne chance à son Commandant!_

_-Majesté! dit simplement le wraith en s'immobilisant, attendant que la souveraine s'exprime._

_Elle le fixa d'abord sans mot dire puis gravit la passerelle métallique menant à la porte ouverte du croiseur, s'arrêtant juste en face de l'endroit où se tenait le wraith._

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, la reine s'avança alors et le toucha, le regardant directement dans les yeux._

_-Je prends aujourd'hui un risque énorme en acquiesçant à cette mission de marchandage avec de la «nourriture»...mais j'ai décidé de favoriser votre plan et de vous faire confiance. Ne me décevez pas, Commandant!_

_Il sentit la force de son pouvoir, sa chaleur alors qu'elle caressait sa joue du dos de sa main en un geste lent et sensuel. _

_Les phéromones de la reine qui avait de toute évidence commencé sa période de chaleurs se promenaient dans l'air, le rendant ivre, tout comme il savait que c'était le cas pour tous les autres mâles wraith de cette ruche. _

_C'était un phénomène puissant et nécessaire, amenant à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau-ruche un nouveau nourrissement que seules les femelles de son espèce pouvaient leur procurer, ainsi que l'effervescence de peut-être se savoir le prochain reproducteur choisi. Une saine compétition et un regain d'énergie nouvelle à accomplir leurs tâches avec diligence et efficacité, en vue de se faire remarquer de leur reine!_

_-Ma Dame, je ne vis que pour vous voir prospérer. répondit le survivant, conscient qu'elle était venue non seulement pour appuyer sa démarche mais aussi pour asseoir de nouveau son autorité sur lui avec cette aura de menace, au cas où son plan se terminerait par un échec._

_Elle fit une moue charmante et recula, penchant alors sa tête de côté pour lui demander:_

_-Comment pouvez-vous être si certain que ces humains seront d'accord avec ce plan?_

_-Ma reine, rien n'est jamais certain, ni acquis... (il pouvait se permettre de prendre le ton docte d'un aîné très expérimenté ce qu'il était en fait, vu le jeune âge de la reine). Mais ce dont nous sommes certains est que ces êtres artificiels ont la volonté, la force et la capacité de nous détruire. C'est ce pourquoi ils sont programmés, et ils n'arrêteront pas, tant qu'il restera un seul wraith vivant dans cette galaxie! Leur meilleur moyen étant de nous affamer, cette dernière stratégie de détruire les humains également est efficace. Mais cela, les humains sur Atlantis ne le toléreront pas! Ils devront alors voir que leur meilleur atout est de s'allier à nous._

_La reine lui fit la grâce d'un de ses sourires certes railleurs, mais inoubliables._

_-Je peux voir pourquoi vous avez survécu tant d'années, Commandant!_

_Il se languit d'elle dès qu'elle cessa la caresse sur sa joue. Elle s'était déjà éloignée sans proférer une parole de plus._

_Un petit sourire particulier de satisfaction tourna les coins de la bouche du wraith alors qu'il entrait dans le croiseur et prenait le siège de pilotage. _

_Sa confiance était maintenant à son maximum. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire réussir ce plan, c'était bien lui. _

_Sa victoire affirmerait encore plus sa position dans l'alliance et lui assurerait définitivement à son retour les faveurs de la reine, la place de favori dont elle le privait depuis des mois...un autre jeu auquel ces imprévisibles femelles adoraient jouer!_

_Définitivement, le sort n'avait pas été aussi favorable et la vie aussi belle pour lui depuis très longtemps!_

_(à suivre)_


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Voici enfin le chapitre où le wraith et Sara vont à nouveau se rencontrer et collaborer. Pour les besoins des interactions entre le wraith et les humains d'Atlantis, j'ai sorti des boules à mites une bonne partie des dialogues de l'épisode «The Seer/ Le Devin», alors désolé pour ceux que cela pourrait ennuyer...c'était nécessaire pour mon histoire. J'ai changé de toute façon bien des dialogues entre Sara et le wraith.

Bonne lecture, et vous savez déjà que j'apprécie réellement vos revues et commentaires!

_-XVII-_

_Atlantis, quelques temps plus tard. Salle de conférence..._

_John Sheppard est auprès d'Élisabeth Weir et de Richard Woolsey, un membre de l'IOA qui séjourne pour quelques jours sur Atlantis en tant qu'«observateur». Il y a quelques minutes, Teyla et Ronon les ont rejoint, et ils n'attendent plus que Sara et Rodney qui viennent de laisser le laboratoire de ce dernier après que John les ait contacté et leur ait ordonné de les rejoindre._

Après les salutations d'usage, Élisabeth commença sans préambule à l'adresse de Sara et Rodney qui venaient d'entrer et de s'asseoir.

-Nous venons à peine de recevoir un rapport, dit la chef de la mission d'Atlantis. Les gens de M2R-441 ont été récemment visité par un wraith. Il ne voulait apparemment pas faire de sélection d'humains, mais simplement laisser un message.

(Elle se tourna plus spécifiquement vers Sara Sheppard).

- Maintenant, d'après sa description et plus précisément celle de ses marquages faciaux (une sorte d'étoile autour de son oeil gauche), il semble que ce soit le wraith avec qui vous vous êtes échappée de la prison genii il y a un an, Sara!

La jeune femme est restée figée.

Elle cacha sa surprise en prenant une attitude indifférente.

Personne parmi les gens assemblés ici n'osait dire «le wraith qui vous a presque tué, puis s'est enfui avec vous et vous a redonné la vie!».

- Qui, mon «vieux copain»? dit-elle ironiquement.

Élisabeth Weir hocha la tête:

-Apparemment, il a un sujet de grande importance à discuter avec vous!

-Euh...il a dit avec _moi _en particulier?

-Nous avons déjà envoyé une équipe en éclaireur à l'adresse qu'il nous a indiqué pour le point de rendez-vous, continua Élisabeth. Et peu importe que ce soit un message intentionnellement juste destiné à vous Sara, dit-elle en direction de la jeune femme, on ne vous laisserait pas y aller seule de toute façon.

-Mais que veut-il? fit Sara, haussant les épaules, toute aussi surprise et incrédule que les autres dans la salle.

Elle repensa soudain à leur dernière rencontre, au baiser échangé qui l'obsédait encore parfois.

-Nous n'en savons pas plus malheureusement, dit Élisabeth.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit John Sheppard, regardant sa soeur tranquillement.

Mais Sara ne disait rien...elle ne _**voulait **_pas revoir ce wraith!

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était curieuse de savoir _**pourquoi**_ il l'avait contacté, et s'il l'avait fait, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce lien créé entre eux, comme il l'avait affirmé dans ses visions?

Élisabeth croisa ses longues mains devant elle sur le bureau et regarda Sara dans les yeux.

-Comment vous sentiriez-vous si nous devions répondre à cette étrange requête et vous envoyer avec votre équipe le rencontrer? demanda-t-elle.

Sara ne répondit pas, stupéfaite et pensive, et tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle.

- Ça reste à voir! répondit pour elle Rodney McKay. Sara a tout de même subi un grand choc post-traumatique, fit-il, choqué. Et depuis cette dernière fois aussi...

Au lieu de s'insurger de l'intervention pourtant bien intentionnée de son ami de coeur, Sara demeura silencieuse. Elle avait peur, mais sa curiosité était maintenant totalement allumée! Elle regarda son frère.

-T'en sens-tu capable, Sara? dit John Sheppard. Je peux y aller avec un bataillon et voir ce qu'il te veut...nous veut? Tu n'as certainement pas à..

-Non! Ça va aller, dit Sara qui avait pris subitement sa décision. Ce message m'était adressé? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Élisabeth Weir.

-Oui en effet c'est le cas!

-Mais, commença Rodney avec un début de panique dans la voix.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il me veut, le coupa Sara, maintenant sûre d'elle-même. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Rodney, fit-elle en lui touchant légèrement la main. Ne _**vous**_ inquiétez pas, tous! Je peux contrôler la situation sans problème!

Elle était maintenant dévorée de curiosité. Le wraith voulait la rencontrer, _**elle...**_pourquoi?

-Alors, c'est dit. On va aller à la rencontre de ce wraith au point de rendez-vous, fit John Sheppard.

Un raclement de gorge venant de l'endroit où Richard Woolsey était assis, observant sans parler depuis tout à l'heure, leur fit prendre conscience que le membre de l'IOA souhaitait apparemment dire quelque chose.

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Woolsey? fit Élisabeth, un peu narquoise.

-Bien. comme je l'ai dit auparavant...je ne suis ici que comme observateur.

Élisabeth hocha la tête et se retourna, s'apprêtant à donner ses consignes.

-…..mais puisque vous le demandez, fit soudain Woolsey, je me demande à quel point il est judicieux et prudent d'acquiescer à cette demande? Nous savons bien qu'aucun wraith ne peut être digne de confiance, non? (Il se tourna vers le colonel Sheppard). Vous parlez de marcher délibérément dans un traquenard!

Sheppard pointa vers lui un doigt sentencieux et moqueur.

-Exactement! fit-il.

Woolsey se tourna vers Élisabeth qui ignora le plaidoyer du bureaucrate.

Elle donna son assentiment à John Sheppard qui toucha aussitôt son communicateur pour donner ses ordres.

Il n'était pas question qu'ils se pointent sur cette planète sans emmener quelques renforts.

00000000000

_**M2R-441, plus tard...**_

L'équipe déambule dans la forêt de la planète, puis arrive dans une clairière de petits bosquets...

-C'est une mauvaise idée! grommelle Rodney aux côtés de Sara.

Ils suivent John et Ronon qui sont en tête, suivi de Teyla.

-Du calme, Rodney! dit Sara qui cache plus de nervosité que de peur.

_« Que peut bien lui vouloir ce wraith? Mais comme elle est celle qui a affirmé aux autres que tout allait bien, que son choc post-traumatique était surmontée et qu'elle ne ressentait pas d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer son ex-allié alien, elle doit maintenant faire montre d'une façade de roc!»_

La petite équipe continue d'avancer.

Cette planète a une population humaine, mais le point de rendez-vous donné par le wraith est situé très loin de la ville, en retrait de la forêt dans ce qui semble être un ancien village en ruine, d'après les images envoyées précédemment par le MALP.

-Je n'aime pas du tout que nous soyons ainsi à découvert dans cet endroit, continue le ton regimbeur du savant. Regardez ces clairières...et puis ces ruines!

Ils viennent d'atteindre une surface dépourvue de végétation, sauf de l'herbe haute. L'endroit est entourée de vieilles roches, de petites habitations et colonnes en ruine, visiblement témoins d'un passé antique où les gens semblent avoir élevé des hôtels de pierre à des divinités oubliées depuis longtemps.

-Et pourtant, c'est nous qui sommes venus avec des renforts, dit Sara pour se calmer tout autant que son ami en pensant aux renforts que John a exigé. Il a été le seul à ne pas se laisser leurrer par la fausse confiance affichée sur le visage de Sara Sheppard.

Pour distraire Rodney, elle se met à lui demander des explications sur sa dernière théorie reliée à leur récente rencontre avec le devin Davos.

C'est que la demande de ce wraith est arrivée à un moment plutôt inopportun...

_0000000000 _

_Il y a plusieurs semaines, Teyla Emmagan est partie avec une amie visiter son peuple sur le nouveau continent athosien. Arrivées à destination, les deux femmes ont eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que le village avait été attaqué et pire, que tous les athosiens avaient été enlevés!_

_Les recherches d'Atlantis n'ayant jusqu'ici rien donné, beaucoup ont cru que le peuple de Teyla avait simplement été cueilli par les wraith._

_Mais la jeune femme n'a pas perdu espoir!_

_Un jour elle a entendu parler d'un petit monde plutôt replié sur lui-même, mais qui n'ont pas subi d'attaques wraith depuis un très long moment!_

_C'est que le village est protégé par un vieil homme qui aurait apparemment un don de divination lui permettant de révéler quand une cueillette va avoir lieu et ainsi permettre aux habitants de se cacher, jusqu'à ce que les wraith partent et les laissent tranquilles._

_Teyla avait alors supplié les atlantes de partir avec elle pour rencontrer ce devin nommé Davos._

_Plusieurs étant sceptiques dont Rodney McKay bien sûr, ils ont pourtant accepté._

_«- C'est Teyla! avait dit John Sheppard à Élisabeth Weir. Nous lui devons bien cela!»_

_Rendus au village, ils découvrirent qu'en effet ce vieil homme qui était aussi le leader de ce peuple avait des pouvoirs étonnants! _

_Malheureusement, Teyla n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il pouvait «voir» où était son peuple et connaître ainsi leur sort, car Davos tomba gravement malade._

_On décida de le transférer à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis et Carson Becket découvrit qu'il souffrait d'un cancer lymphatique incurable, malheureusement. Il découvrit aussi en scannant son cerveau qu'il y avait une partie très active de sa région sensorielle, développée au-delà de celle d'une personne normale...ce qui expliquait probablement sa capacité extraordinaire à avoir des visions et à prédire l'avenir._

_Le vieil homme avait aussi le pouvoir de transmettre ses visions en simplement touchant la main d'un autre, et Teyla, Élisabeth et surtout Rodney qui était le plus sceptique! expérimentèrent des visions dérangeantes._

_C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que McKay avait pu «voir la clairière, l'ancien village en ruine et la future attaque des wraith»._

_Comme Rodney s'était fait un plaisir de critiquer l'illogisme et la superstition reliée à ces «visions», il fut bien le premier à «tomber par terre» quand il subit une vision très claire et affolante, alors que Davos saisit sa main subitement pour lui faire réaliser la véracité de son don._

_0000000000 _

_**De retour dans la clairière...**_

Rodney McKay se met alors à expliquer à Sara que le devin devait probablement voir des «futurs probables» et qu'il a une théorie là-dessus, pendant que le petit commando déambule vers le lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils vont atteindre bientôt.

-J'ai pensé à tout ça, dit-il. J'ai réalisé que l'incertitude quantique n'exclut pas nécessairement la possibilité de voir des futurs probables. C'est comme le blackjack: vous ne savez jamais exactement ce qui va se passer, mais un compteur de cartes peut certainement augmenter les chances en votre faveur. Franchement, c'est comme hériter d'un dix-huit!

-C'est plus comme doubler contre un dix! ajoute John qui a écouté et qui connaît assez bien le blackjack.

L'équipe continue et atteint le centre du cercle des ruines où ils s'arrêtent tous.

Rodney regarde son senseur électronique qui indique les points cardinaux et l'emplacement du rendez-vous.

-Ça y est. C'est ici! annonce-t-il. C'est l'endroit exact que j'ai vu dans ma vision!

Il a à peine fait la lecture de son détecteur de signatures bio quand des drones wraith, au nombre de huit, sortent des murs arrière des ruines, leur lance paralysante levée sur eux. L'équipe lève leurs armes, mais les gardes sont plus nombreux.

-Un traquenard...quelle surprise! se moque Ronon, prêt à brandir son épée en plus de son pistolet-taser.

D'autres pas derrière le mur, et la silhouette du wraith apparaît à la vue de tous.

Ayant d'abord évalué le groupe d'humains et remarqué leurs armes, il se dirige d'un pas calme et ferme vers Sara Sheppard, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Vous étiez supposés venir non armés, dit la voix profonde et tranquille dont elle se rappelle.

Mais la voix a aujourd'hui une forte note de mécontentement.

Droit, fier, fort et impressionnant.

C'est l'impression de lui qu'a Sara en voyant avancer le wraith...elle croyait qu'elle tremblerait de peur, mais non. Elle est calme lorsqu'il s'avance à quelques pas d'elle.

Nerveux, John et les autres s'avancent en levant encore plus leurs armes, indiquant qu'ils sont prêts à se battre si nécessaire. Les huit wraith masqués bougent d'un pas en avant, également menaçants. Mais le silence, le duel tranquille du regard entre les deux ex-alliés est soudain fascinant.

Envolé, le wraith malade, courbé, soumis, défaitiste que Sara a rencontré dans les prisons de Kolya. Celui en face d'elle est en position d'autorité de toute évidence d'après son uniforme propre de cuir luisant, sombre et élégant, ses bottes noires cirées, son visage fier et tranquille, ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés mais d'une couleur saine et d'un blanc argenté mais surtout ses yeux brillants et autoritaires. Il est encore plus impressionnant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a rencontré dans les bois de la planète Sanarra.

Si John Sheppard trouve curieux de les voir ainsi se regarder sans dire un mot, il ne s'en sent pas moins protecteur envers sa soeur et s'avance d'un pas autoritaire à ses côtés, entrant volontairement dans le champ de vision du wraith:

-Oui. Désolé mais c'était ma décision! dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules faussement contrit.

Faisant un signe pré-établi vers le ciel, il autorise ainsi les deux jumpers occultés à redevenir visibles.

Les cockpits pleins de marines (chacun 10) apparaissent ensemble en suspension dans le ciel, mettant ainsi ses forces en surnombre comparées à celles du wraith. Car il faut aussi compter sur l'armement efficace des petits vaisseaux!

Le wraith tourne enfin la tête et grogne de dépit en prenant conscience de l'avantage des humains.

Sheppard le regarde avec un regard narquois. Sara baisse les yeux, comme pour s'excuser au wraith.

-Il va falloir nous suivre sur Atlantis, si vous voulez vraiment cette discussion! dit alors Sheppard, fort de son avantage. SANS VOS GARDES!

Pendant un moment, un éclair de rage apparaît dans les yeux du wraith, mais Sara lui lance un coup d'oeil suppliant, et ses traits finissent par s'adoucir.

Il a probablement donné un ordre silencieux par télépathie aux drones, car ceux-ci abaissent leurs armes et se reculent de plusieurs pas, restant immobiles lorsque le wraith décide de s'avancer et de suivre les humains qui se dirigent vers un des jumpers qui ont entretemps atterrit.

_0000000000_

_«Je vais aller avec ces humains », avait en effet dit par télépathie le Commandant à ses drones. Avisez le Second de ma ruche d'attendre mon signal. Et faites savoir à la reine que ces humains sont très importants pour notre plan et qu'il m'a fallu les suivre...»._

_Il les avait sous-estimé._

_Il aurait dû se douter que le docteur Sheppard n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire ni une influence assez grande pour persuader les Lantéens de lui faire confiance. La partie se jouerait donc plus serrée qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru, se dit le survivant qui sentait s'évanouir un peu de la grande confiance qu'il avait crânement brandie devant sa reine. _

_Il avait perdu l'avantage et de toute évidence, ne pourrait les forcer à écouter ses demandes sur le sol neutre de cette planète._

_Il devina qu'on le transportait sur Atlantis._

_Il faudrait donc qu'il joue de finesse et use de ses dons de diplomate._

_Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Lorsque les atlantes verraient la preuve que des mondes humains avaient été complètement détruits par les Réplicateurs, ils ne verraient pas d'autre solution que d'acquiescer à sa requête._

0000000000

_**Bloc de détention souterrain. La lourde porte glisse et John Sheppard, sa soeur Sara et Ronon Dex s'avancent ensemble vers le wraith enfermé dans une cellule...**_

_Celui-ci est en méditation, assis la tête légèrement penchée et les yeux clos._

_Il a posé ses mains sur ses genoux, ses paumes ouvertes. À l'entrée des humains, il reste assis mais relève la tête et ouvre les yeux._

_Il attend que le petit groupe soit en face de sa cellule, Sara Sheppard en tête._

-Tant pis pour la confiance, dit-il d'une voix calme, contenant néanmoins du reproche.

Il ne regarde que Sara.

-Vous avez tenté de nous piéger! dit la voix rude de Ronon Dex.

Le satédien commence alors à marcher autour de la cellule en roulant des épaules menaçantes.

Le wraith ne regarde toujours que Sara qu'il fixe tranquillement:

-Je n'avais aucune intention de vous faire du mal, dit-il. Mais je ne pouvais garantir votre coopération en me jetant simplement à votre merci.

-(il se lève et marche tranquillement en face d'elle sans geste brusque). Mon intention était d'avoir cette discussion en terrain neutre, Sara Sheppard!

La façon dont il prononce le nom de la jeune femme (_Sarraa Shèppperrrrd-de!) _la laisse confuse et surprise d'une intonation tellement alienne, mais aussi d'une approche bien trop intime et différente de la façon méprisante dont parlent les autres wraith d'habitude!

-Une «discussion»? dit Sara, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle peut qu'elle meurt de curiosité.

-La raison pour laquelle je vous ai contacté, dit le wraith.

Il hésite, lève le menton en l'air. Sa voix et son allure reflètent enfin l'expression méprisante familière des wraith qu'ils ont déjà eu en captivité.

-J'ai..._besoin _de votre aide, réussit-il enfin à énoncer avec une légère hésitation.

Difficile d'admettre qu'il puisse nécessiter l'aide des humains de cette base, pense le survivant, mais c'est le cas!

Il garde son regard fixé sur Sara Sheppard, réalisant soudain que cela irrite les deux mâles humains.

-De notre aide? ricane John, sceptique.

Ignorant toujours les autres, le wraith ne lâche pas Sara des yeux:

-Nous avons travaillé ensemble une fois, dit-il d'une voix délibérément lente et avenante.

-Mm. Eh bien ça ne veut pas dire que je veux recommencer! dit la jeune femme avec défi.

-Vous le ferez! dit tranquillement le wraith avec le même ton doux.

-Super! Encore plus de prédictions, comme si on avait besoin de ça! se moque le frère de Sara.

Puis, agacé et ennuyé de ces regards bizarres échangés entre le wraith et sa soeur, il lance rudement:

- Maintenant, venez-en au fait!

-Comme vous le savez, commence alors à expliquer le survivant, les wraith sont en guerre. Je crois que vous vous référez à nos ennemis comme étant des...réplicateurs?

-Ça nous est vaguement familier! dit Sheppard.

-Il est bien connu parmi les wraith que le docteur McKay a fait certains changements au code de base des réplicateurs, dit le wraith.

Le colonel Sheppard a sursauté. Il échange un regard consterné avec Ronon et Sara. _Comment en effet les wraith ont-ils su sur quoi McKay travaillait?_

-Nous avons une arme, continue le wraith. Un virus efficace qui a reprogrammé leur code et leur a fait cesser leurs attaques à notre endroit. Mais les changements du Docteur McKay ont permis d'altérer lencore une fois leur programmation. Qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte consciemment ou non, les Réplicateurs ont pu réparer les faiblesses que notre propre virus exploitait...ce qui veut dire que si nous voulons qu'il fonctionne à nouveau, il me faut savoir les changements que votre Docteur McKay a fait pour réitérer le code d'attaque.

Autour de la cellule, Ronon Dex n'a pas cessé de déambuler comme un fauve à qui on empêche de sauter sur sa proie.

Mais le wraith ignore complètement le satédien.

-Bien voici la partie que vous ne comprenez pas! dit ironiquement John Sheppard. Nous sommes _**contents **_qu'ils vous bottent le derrière!

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas au courant de leur toute dernière tactique. dit alors le wraith calmement.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? dit Sara.

Elle seule est restée figée devant la cellule.

John en a eu assez, certain que le wraith ment pour essayer de les faire collaborer à quelques sombres plans. Il a fait un geste vers les autres pour qu'ils quittent. Il veut laisser le wraith mijoter dans sa cage électrifiée.

Mais Ronon et lui se retournent quand ils réalisent que la soeur de Sheppard n'a pas suivi.

-Ils ont réalisé que nous avons une vulnérabilité significative, continue le wraith. Nos réserves alimentaires!

Il est évident que le wraith va dire autre chose, mais il laisse un silence mystérieux planer.

Les atlantes se figent. Sara sent que ce qu'il va dire ne plaira à personne!

Pour mettre de l'emphase sur ce qu'il s'apprête à révéler, le wraith se lève lentement de toute sa grandeur imposante et marche tranquillement vers les humains, s'arrêtant à quelques pouces des barreaux de sa cellule.

-Ils ont commencé à annihiler des mondes humains! déclare-t-il sinistrement.

-Quoi? disent en choeur John et Sara, incrédules.

-Pour vous prouver mes dires, Sara Sheppard, je vais vous donner l'adresse de trois mondes humains anéantis par eux tout récemment!

John et Ronon se regardent en hésitant. Irritée, Sara prend un petit appareil d'enregistrement de données dans sa poche et abaisse sans crier gare le champ bleu électrique qui entoure la cellule en agitant simplement sa main de haut en bas du panneau de commande, puis elle tend l'appareil au wraith à travers les barreaux horizontaux. À l'aide de ses doigts longs et verts, il tape rapidement les coordonnées et redonne ensuite l'appareil à la jeune femme.

Tout c'est fait si vite que les autres ont pu à peine protester!

-On va vérifier ça! dit Sara à l'adresse du wraith.

Sheppard hoche la tête pour acquiescer puis tourne les talons suivis de Ronon, lançant moqueusement par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse du prisonnier:

-Restez-là. On revient plus tard!

Sara, toujours devant la cellule, échange un long regard intense avec son ex-allié. Elle ne sait quoi ajouter, mais sent qu'elle doit dire quelque chose!

-Sara! fait du pas de la porte la voix impatiente de John Sheppard.

Sara sursaute, tout-à-coup soulagée et se sauve plus qu'elle ne sort du bloc, suivi par les yeux intenses du wraith.

_**Bureau d'Élisabeth Weir...**_

-Croyez-vous qu'il nous dit la vérité, Sara?

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursaute légèrement. Les yeux d'Élisabeth et ceux des autres se posent sur elle.

Elle reprend contenance. Apparemment, elle est devenue la «spécialiste des wraith» ici!

-Il nous a donné trois adresses, dit-elle enfin sans directement répondre à la question. Il dit que ce sont les réplicateurs qui ont détruit ces mondes!

-On va vérifier tout ça en envoyant des MALP, dit John Sheppard.

-Est-ce que ces mondes sont répertoriés dans notre base de données? demande Élisabeth Weir à l'adresse de Rodney McKay.

-Oui, dit McKay. On pourrait commencer par M5S-768...nous les avons visité l'année dernière. C'est une société pré-industrielle prospère. L'autre est D5X-353. Ce monde-là n'est pas du tout avancé comme société, mais c'est un peuple agricole travailleur, et ils doivent bien être dans les 150,000 de population!

-Quant au troisième monde, il ne possède pas de porte des étoiles, continue John. Mais le Dédale va pouvoir nous en envoyer des images dans deux ou trois jours, dès qu'ils parviendront dans son orbite. Ils sont déjà en route!

-Bon, c'est réglé, dit Élisabeth. On va commencer par envoyer des MALP dans les deux premiers mondes et nous verrons si ce wraith a dit la vérité!

Elle s'apprête à clore la réunion mais Sara Sheppard lève un doigt pour attirer l'attention.

-Euuuh?

-Oui Sara? dit Élisabeth.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le garder en détention?

Il y a un moment de stupéfaction incrédule alors que tous les yeux se dirigent sur la jeune femme.

-Sara!...c'est un wraith! dit Rodney, incrédule.

John la regarde tout-à-coup, suspicieux.

-Ce qu'il dit! dit-il en pointant McKay. Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais le laisser circuler librement sur Atlantis! Tant qu'à y être, pourquoi pas lui accorder une chambre 5 étoiles tout inclus? termine le colonel d'une voix mordante.

- - On n'a pas ce genre de chambre ici, sinon j'en aurai demandé une! dit Sara d'un ton plaisantin, ignorant le ton caustique de son frère.

- -Mais au fait...c'était quoi cet échange de regards étranges et presque complices entre vous deux? demande carrément John Sheppard d'une voix rude.

- Je...ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!

-Des regards complices? dit Rodney en regardant Sara et John l'un après l'autre, visiblement confus.

- Comme s'il y avait une sorte de lien entre vous deux? dit John.

Qu'est-ce que son frère essaie de prouver? se demande Sara, agacée.

-Mais non! répond-elle en haussant les épaules et en ouvrant ses bras en signe de dérision. Tu as mal saisis! Je..

-Oui, je comprends la situation, l'interrompt Rodney. Si ça se trouve, Sara vit des moments bizarres! Le wraith a été son allié pendant leur escapade pour s'enfuir de la prison genii, mais c'est également notre ennemi! Elle a été torturée, s'est retrouvée aux portes de la mort à cause de ce monstre, mais ce même wraith lui a redonné toutes ses années et même plus, quelques temps plus tard. Il y a de quoi être confus et ne pas savoir quoi faire en sa présence!

Si tout le monde est surpris que Rodney McKay joue les psychologues du dimanche avec toutefois une analyse pas mal juste, Sara lui sourit et hoche affirmativement et rapidement la tête à l'adresse de John et des autres, soulagée que Rodney vienne à son secours.

-Peu importe! dit John avec un geste impatient. C'est un wraith, et d'ici à ce que nous découvrions s'il a dit la vérité, il reste en cellule, pour la sécurité de tous!

-Il ne semble pas avoir averti les autres ruches de la présence de la cité d'Atlantis, fait Sara. On n'a détecté aucun vaisseau wraith en orbite autour de la planète, n'est-ce-pas? Cela prouve qu'on peut probablement lui faire confiance.

-Nous verrons, dit Élisabeth qui se range à l'avis de John. Il a beau prétendre vouloir notre aide, il est tout de même un risque énorme pour notre sécurité à tous! Bon. Nous allons envoyé des robots MALP en reconnaissance et faites-moi votre rapport le plus tôt possible, Rodney!

_**Laboratoire du Docteur McKay...**_

_Rodney parle avec Sara, John Sheppard et Radek Zélenka. Il a l'air découragé._

- Si nous n'avions pas réactivé le code d'attaque, cela ne serait jamais arrivé!soupire Rodney McKay en référence aux modifications qu'il avait dû faire pour empêcher les Réplicateurs d'envahir Atlantis, lors de leur dernière confrontation avec ces machines d'apparence humaine.

-C'était_** ma **_décision, Rodney! Cessez donc de vous blâmer! dit John.

-Mais c'était _**mon**_ idée! Nous avions l'E2PZ et Élisabeth avait donné son accord.

Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de nous sauver, mais j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule et...

-Rodney, soupire Sara. Il n'y a pas moyen de changer le passé, cesses de t'en vouloir! Si ça se trouve, tu sais bien que tu referais la même chose dans la même situation, car c'était une chance inouïe de réactiver une arme que les Anciens avaient spécifiquement créé pour détruire les wraith!

-C'est vrai, dit son frère, et on ne savait pas que les choses allaient si mal tourner!

-Écoutez...vous rappelez-vous le nanovirus qui a causé l'anévrisme fatal du docteur Zimmerman? J'ai toujours soupçonné que les réplicateurs étaient derrière tout ça! dit Radek Zélenka.

Ils sont tous assis en réunion, bien que Élisabeth Weir soit absente, ayant été retenue par Richard Woolsey qui a exigé une visite des coins les plus reculés d'Atlantis.

-On n'a jamais pu le prouver vraiment, Radek! dit Rodney, réticent à admettre des échecs.

-Ils sont trop forts, ces réplicateurs! dit Sara. C'est pourquoi il faut vraiment travailler sans relâche pour trouver un moyen rapide et efficace de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute!

-...même si ça signifie travailler avec ton vieil ami! dit John Sheppard narquois, ses traits mi-figue mi-raisin.

-C'est pas «mon vieil ami»! grommelle Sara.

Élisabeth Weir et Richard Woolsey viennent juste d'entrer pour rejoindre les autres en réunion.

-Tout de même, ce que l'on sait avec assurance, c'est comment les réplicateurs considèrent maintenant les humains! Ils nous voient comme une erreur, dit Rodney. On aurait dû voir ça venir!

-C'est tout de même aberrant, dit Zélenka. Les humains les ont créé et ils croient que nous sommes des «erreurs» ?

-Mettez-nous au courant de vos hypothèses, dit Élisabeth en s'asseyant, imitée par Woolsey.

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay résument ce qui a été dit en quelques mots.

-Bon, on doit se concentrer sur une solution rapide, dit Élisabeth finalement. Quelle serait la prochaine étape, Rodney?

-Je suppose qu'il faut rendre encore une fois leur code d'attaque inutilisable, dit le savant.

-On peut faire ça? demande Woolsey.

-Ça a été fait avant, oui! dit Rodney. Juste...pas par nous.

Le savant grimace. Il est dur pour son égo de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas l'auteur de l'idée de génie du virus qui peut manipuler les codes d'attaques des réplicateurs.

-Par le wraith, pointe Sheppard, et c'est comme s'il venait de piler sur le gros orteil de McKay.

Rodney lui lance un regard acéré.

-Et notre prisonnier? demande alors Élisabeth. Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu proposer exactement?

C'est Sara Sheppard qui répond:

-Il prétend qu'il a le virus original qui a servi d'arme aux wraith pour rendre HS les réplicateurs en désactivant leur code d'attaque la première fois. Mais ça ne marche plus pour eux maintenant, à cause des changements effectués par Rodney sur leur code de base. En théorie, on devrait être capable de travailler ensemble, d'amener les deux parties manquantes de nos programmes mutuels et de réussir à rendre cette arme - c'est-à-dire le virus! - efficace à nouveau.

-Je ne l'aurais pas expliqué mieux que ça! dit Rodney en souriant à Sara.

-Bien, de toute évidence, c'est hors de question! fait soudain Richard Woolsey.

Tous les autres se retournent vers lui, étonnés. On avait oublié la présence du tenace petit bureaucrate!

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment à vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que nous avons coopéré avec les wraith? demande Woolsey.

Oui, tous se rappellent la déplorable alliance avec la reine de Michael, ce wraith transformé en humain, et comment ils ont été trahis et s'en sont sortis par la peau des fesses. Déplorable et catastrophique idée, tant s'en faut!

-Les circonstances ont changé, lui répond Élisabeth. Et puis...qu'est-ce qui arrive de votre supposée non-interférence?

-Comme vous venez de le dire, répond Woolsey d'un ton suffisant, les circonstances ont changé!

Puis il se retourne vers Sara:

-Docteur Sheppard, c'est vous qui avez la plus grande expérience avec les wraith, commence-t-il.

La jeune femme lève un sourcil. Disons plutôt qu'elle s'est intéressée personnellement aux côtés ethnologiques des wraith, étant donné son diplôme en anthropologie. Elle a mené des recherches grâce aux enregistrements audio-vidéo sur les prisonniers wraith surnommés Bob et Steve, les deux prédateurs capturés – mais sur des périodes de temps séparées - par Sheppard et son équipe dans le passé. «Bob» n'a pas vraiment révélé grand chose, mais pour ce qui est de Steve, elle l'a même visité dans le même genre de cellule que celle où se trouve actuellement son ex-allié.

Il a semblé lui montrer un certain intérêt (limité il va s'en dire). Mais elle n'a rien pu vraiment tirer de significatif de sa part non plus. Elle croyait y parvenir, mais les Hoffans ont voulu tester leur drogue sur le wraith. La conséquence a été que leur prisonnier est mort empoisonné.

Mais ce que Woolsey veut dire, d'une façon assez subtile, c'est que Sara se trouve à être une référence à cause de son expérience forcée avec ce wraith-ci avec qui elle a dû collaborer pour s'enfuir de la prison genii.

-….et en particulier avec _**ce**_ wraith, continue le bureaucrate, confirmant ce que pense Sara. Croyez-vous sérieusement que ce soit une si bonne idée?

-Je pense que ce ne sont pas vos affaires! dit Sara, très contente de lui clouer le bec en lui pointant ostensiblement Élisabeth Weir qui est après tout son supérieur direct.

La lèvre inférieure de Woolsey se plisse en une moue choquée.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je contacte mes supérieurs! dit-il en se levant et en quittant dignement la salle.

Tous les autres se regardent.

Élisabeth Weir pousse un soupir de soulagement.

C'est comme si le masque de la chef d'expédition d'Atlantis venait de tomber. Cette évaluation annuelle de son travail, de la part d'un membre de l'IOA, semble peser plus lourd sur ses épaules qu'elle ne veut le montrer. Elle décide de lever la réunion, donnant congé aux autres.

_Plus tard, Rodney McKay a convié Élisabeth et les autres dans son labo. Ils s'apprêtent à regarder les images retransmises par le MALP._

-Ça vient juste d'arriver dit McKay, montrant les images aux autres. Les deux mondes visités par les robots ont bel et bien été détruits, comme l'a dit le wraith!

-Comment savez-vous que ces destructions ne sont pas le fait des wraith? demande John Sheppard.

-Parce que c'est bel et bien la signature énergétique des armes des réplicateurs que le robot a recueilli, dit Rodney. J'en avais enregistré l'empreinte thermique, la dernière fois où nous avons eu malheureusement affaire à eux.

-Combien de morts? demande Élisabeth Weir d'une voix grave.

-Bien, c'est juste un premier estimé mais..dit Rodney.

-Combien? insiste John Sheppard.

-À peu près 200,000 sur ces deux planètes, dit Rodney. Et le Dédale atteindra l'autre monde bientôt...nous en saurons plus alors.

Élisabeth soupire.

-Et c'est juste le début, j'imagine? dit-elle en se tournant vers John. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser qu'ils vont s'arrêter en si bon chemin! Ce sont des machines programmées pour remplir leur mission coûte que coûte.

Tout le monde se regarde, consterné.

-Non, fait Sheppard, réticent. Qu'en est-il de votre ombre perpétuelle? demande-t-il à Élisabeth Weir, curieux. Où donc est Woolsey?

-Il a contacté l'I.O.A. Ils sont en train de ruminer tout ça et vont donner leur avis et recommandations bientôt.

-Oh! Ils sont juste bons pour ça, ricane John. Du bla bla! Finalement, ils ne prendront aucune décision...

-…et vous ferons porter le chapeau comme d'habitude Élisabeth, termine Sara.

-Écoutez, continue Weir. Woolsey a raison au sujet d'une chose, Sara! Vous seule pouvez nous dire, à cause de votre expérience, si ce wraith peut être digne de confiance. Vous avez tout de même une «histoire commune»!

Sara résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. On la prend encore pour «l'experte en wraith!». Elle émet un petit rire dérisoire:

-Bien c'est pas comme si on avait sorti ensemble! proteste-t-elle.

_Elle se souvient soudain du baiser...heureusement que personne ne peut lire ses pensées ici!_

-Je sais qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, dit John Sheppard...pas complètement en tout cas! Mais peut-on prendre le risque de jouer le jeu avec lui?

Encore une fois, tous les regards convergent vers Sara.

-Tu es la seule qui peut répondre à ça! rajoute Rodney.

Sara penche la tête, pensive. Comment peuvent-ils tous s'attendre à ce qu'elle porte seule sur ses épaules la décision de travailler oui ou non avec ce wraith?

Les circonstances étaient différentes lors de leur fuite de la prison Genii, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix! L'autre alternative aurait été que ce même wraith se nourrisse d'elle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

Elle est sur le point de leur dire exactement cela, quand la radio d'Élisabeth Weir s'active soudain.

-Docteur Weir, ici Carson Becket. Venez a l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît. Il faut que vous voyiez ça!

-Je suis en route! fait Élisabeth, congédiant les autres d'un hochement de tête.

_0000000000 _

Carson avait voulu voir Élisabeth en privé pour lui confirmer des résultats:

Le devin Davos qu'ils avaient hébergé ne passerait pas les prochaines 48 heures, son cancer étant même trop avancé pour tenter de retarder la maladie. Aussi, les derniers résultats de son scan cérébral étaient stupéfiants.

Il souffrait d'une «anomalie» présente dans son cerveau, probablement dû à un legs génétique. C'était l'explication la plus probable pour ses visions du futur, mais ce don ne s'était pourtant pas transmis à son enfant unique, sa fille Linara.

À savoir si toutes ses prédictions étaient indiscutablement exactes, bien évidemment le médecin-chef d'Atlantis n'avait aucune réponse pour cela! Néanmoins, Teyla, Rodney, et Élisabeth elle-même avaient eu, au contact de la main de Davos, des visions de futurs probables, et toutes concordaient vers une attaque plus ou moins imminente d'Atlantis.

Restait à savoir par qui. Les wraith...ou bien les réplicateurs?

(à suivre)


	18. Chapter 18

- XVIII -

_**Tard le soir...**_

_Sara attend que tout le monde ait regagné ses quartiers et quand elle est sûre de ne rencontrer personne de l'équipe dans les corridors, elle quitte son appartement et se dirige vers le sous-sol, là où se trouve le bloc des cellules. Elle a prétexté un mal de tête et le besoin de se coucher tôt pour éviter de devoir passer la soirée avec Rodney. _

_Elle déteste devoir lui mentir, mais il ne pourrait comprendre cet intérêt qu'elle a pour le wraith...elle peut à peine se l'expliquer à elle-même d'ailleurs!_

Elle atteignit la section la plus éloignée du bloc carcéral et vit à la porte les deux marines qui avaient été affectés à la garde de nuit.

Bien entraînés, ils ne montrèrent aucune surprise à voir ici le docteur Sheppard, seule et à une heure aussi tardive.

Elle leur montra brièvement un laissez-passer qui lui avait été procuré comme pour tous les membres de l'équipe de Sheppard. Elle était autorisés à tout moment à venir questionner le prisonnier.

Un des hommes ouvrit la porte, lui recommandant la prudence.

À l'intérieur, elle salua également les deux autres marines.

Il était évident que toutes les mêmes mesures de sécurité étaient prises comme précédemment lors de la détention de prisonniers wraith. C'était très sérieux avec ces prédateurs. On s'en était toujours tenu à au moins quatre hommes pour monter la garde autour de la cellule: deux à l'extérieur et deux à l'intérieur.

Un des gardes ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise et l'autre se contenta de froncer les sourcils, quand elle leur demanda bien gentiment de sortir et de la laisser seule avec le prisonnier. Les deux gardiens se regardèrent en hésitant. Ils avaient des ordres bien précis, mais bien que le docteur Sheppard n'était pas officiellement une militaire, elle pouvait prendre certaines décisions.

-Allons, dit-elle à voix feutrée, vous serez quatre à l'extérieur et croyez-moi, si j'ai besoin d'être secourue, vous allez m'entendre! Et puis je crois que ces barreaux et surtout ce champ de force sont suffisants pour me protéger, non?

Elle leur montra également l'arme de poing dans l'étui à sa ceinture.

Les deux gardes se consultèrent rapidement des yeux et l'un d'eux hocha la tête affirmativement, grommelant avant que les deux ne sortent:

- Vous avez dix minutes. Faites attention, Docteur Sheppard! On ne sait jamais avec ces bêtes-là.

Silencieux et à l'affût, le wraith avait tendu l'oreille et tout compris.

Il n'avait pas bougé de son siège où il était en position de méditation, même s'il avait reconnu Sara Sheppard par son odeur légère et délicieuse, bien avant qu'elle n'entre dans son champ de vision.

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant de satisfaction en entendant le garde le traiter de _«bête»._

Le dégoût de ces faibles humains se sentait à plein nez mais c'était surtout les effluves de leur peur qui emplissaient les fentes sensorielles de ses joues depuis qu'il était enfermé ici!

Quand les soldats furent sortis, Sara resta seule face au wraith. Il n'y avait que le bourdonnement sourd et lancinant du champ de force comme seul bruit pour couper le silence.

Elle avança de quelques pas, mais il s'était déjà levé comme un ressort et s'avança en quelques gracieuses foulées, accompagné du bruissement de cuir de son manteau et du son des talons de ses lourdes bottes sur le sol. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas des barreaux, la regardant intensément sans parler.

Cette fois-ci, il la laisserait dire les premières paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? choisit de dire Sara, sa voix remplie à la fois de fascination et de mécontentement.

Tout était englobé dans ces quelques mots: le Cadeau de Vie, les cauchemars/rêves/visions, sa nouvelle perception de la présence wraith, le baiser imposé lors de leur dernière rencontre sur Sanarra.

Il la fixe toujours sans rien dire, ses yeux intenses et brillants.

-Je...je n'arrête pas de penser à vous! trouve-t-elle enfin le courage de dire.

_Pas du tout comme ça qu'elle voulait que ça sorte, mais c'est trop tard!_

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il semble vraiment qu'il y ait ce lien entre eux...elle est venue pour comprendre.

Le wraith lui fait un petit sourire moqueur, sans découvrir ses dents.

_«Ma parole, il me nargue!» _réalise alors Sara.

Soudain assombrie, elle cherche des mots cinglants pour effacer ce sourire de ces lèvres exsangues.

- Répondez à ma question! dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Il s'agit du Cadeau de Vie, Sara Sheppard, répond la voix profonde et tranquille. Mais je crois que vous le savez déjà!

Elle secoue négativement sa tête:

-Je ne comprends pas! Expliquez-vous mieux que ça! fait la jeune femme, agacée.

-Il y a un lien entre nous maintenant...que vous le vouliez au non.

Elle pousse un petit rire dérisoire. Même si elle était prête à le reconnaître quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le nie maintenant. Elle se met à crâner:

-Un lien...vraiment, tiens donc! Entre un wraith et une humaine! Et ça ne semble pas vous surprendre ou vous déranger plus que ça? J'aurais cru que..

-La différence est que j'ai accepté l'inéluctable...et l'inexplicable, Sara Sheppard! la coupe-t-il. Mais vous, vous le niez toujours.

Elle le regarde toujours avec fascination. Elle ne se rappelle que trop bien du baiser! Elle aurait dû ressentir de la répugnance, du dégoût, de l'horreur.

Après tout, c'est un wraith!

_Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à explorer les mondes humains de cette galaxie, comme tous les autres avant de rencontrer un wraith en temps réel, elle avait entendu les récits des terribles attaques de ces monstres et leur description par les habitants apeurés: leur peau pâle et verdâtre, leurs dents impressionnantes, leur silhouette menaçante engoncée dans du cuir sombre, leur air féroce, leur chevelure longue et étrange d'un blanc argenté, mais surtout des yeux terribles de prédateur comme ceux d'un tigre._

_Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. La voix basse multi-tons terrifiante, les sifflements, l'intelligence impressionnante et l'agression dans le regard, les traits anguleux combinant à la fois des caractéristiques humaines mais aussi celles des insectes Iratus __qui étaient leurs_ _ancêtres. _

_Pourtant, le premier qu'elle avait vu de près, c'est celui que John, Rodney, Teyla et Ford avaient capturé il y a plus de deux ans, lorsqu'elle venait à peine de se joindre à l'expédition d'Atlantis et qu'elle n'avait pas encore participé à une mission hors-monde._

_Son frère l'avait surnommé Steve. __Elle n'avait jamais vu un être aussi fascinant, magnifique mais terrifiant à la fois!_

- Et si je ne veux pas de ce lien? demande-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, voulant dire quelque chose pour couper court à la fascination qui la retient ici en face du prisonnier.

Il a un sourire suffisant:

-Allons, Sara Sheppard...vous comprenez plus que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre!

Énervée, elle baisse les yeux et commencent à marcher devant la cage de long en large, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles. Elle voudrait le questionner sur les rêves, mais il n'avouerait jamais si c'est lui qui les a provoqué ou non! Et si elle se retrouve alors à avouer qu'elle était si obsédée par lui au point d'avoir des rêves visionnaires à son sujet, de quoi aurait-t-elle l'air?

Elle ne veut surtout pas lui donner un avantage de plus...déjà que ces créatures peuvent lire dans les pensées!

-Oh peu importe, dit-elle soudain en décidant de changer de tactique. Je suis désolée qu'on vous ait piégé sur M2R-441, je sais que vous auriez préféré un terrain neutre, mais c'était vous ou bien nous, selon mon frère! Désolé également que vous vous retrouviez enfermé ici. La prison, vous avez déjà donné je sais! Mais encore une fois, mesures de sécurité décidées par le colonel John Sheppard. Je n'ai pas le choix de me plier à ses ordres.

Le wraith sourit tranquillement.

- Croyez-moi, je comprends, dit-il. Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas surpris du tout.

-Nous avons envoyé un robot détecteur appelé MALP sur les planètes dont vous nous avez fournis les coordonnées, continue-t-elle, très professionnelle. Ce fut un choc...ces mondes ont tous été sauvagement détruits, et par les Réplicateurs.

-Vous me croyiez alors! dit-il avec un ton satisfait.

-Un de ces mondes n'a pas de porte, et le Dédale sera là demain en orbite au-dessus de cette planète. J'imagine que nous aurons alors malheureusement la confirmation d'une autre destruction totale! continue Sara. D'ici là, Élisabeth Weir et John veulent vous garder ici sous bonne garde. Je n'y peux rien.

-Ne vous excusez pas, dit le wraith. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je comprends très bien.

-Je crois qu'ils sont pas mal tous convaincus que nous devrons travailler avec vous en commun pour vaincre les réplicateurs, dit la jeune femme. Mais d'ici là, je...avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? (elle se mord les lèvres)...je veux dire à part un humain pour vous nourrir qu'on ne vous fournira évidemment pas! fait-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, en réalisant aussitôt que son humour noir ne fait rire qu'elle. Mais on pourrait améliorer votre confort peut-être?

Les lèvres du wraith s'étirent doucement en un demi-sourire.

Tout va bien, Docteur Sheppard, dit-il. Je peux attendre...je sais que nous ferons alliance à nouveau. Voyez-vous, nous avons de nouveau un but commun! Il est important tout autant pour nous que pour vous de vaincre ces machines. J'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec le Docteur McKay et vous dans ce sens.

Elle hoche la tête, se racle la gorge et se permet un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

Elle n'a qu'une hâte, quitter cette cellule et le regard insistant du wraith.

-Passez une bonne nuit, Sara Sheppard! dit finalement le wraith d'un ton affable, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées et la congédiait gentiment.

_0000000000_

_L'humaine Sheppard est partie..._

_Prisonnier...encore une fois! _

_Confiné dans une cellule, certes plus confortable que la prison sombre et humide genii, mais néanmoins captif!_

_Le wraith tente de calmer sa rage et son dépit._

_Humilié par le fait qu'il n'a pas pris assez de précautions et s'est laissé prendre alors qu'il voulait garder le contrôle total de la situation, le survivant prend de grandes respirations et fait appel au sens de la discipline et à la patience qu'il a développé au fils des longues années de son existence pour reprendre le règne sur ses émotions._

_Sara Sheppard venait de s'excuser du comportement agressif de ses pairs et de leur décision de l'emprisonner. __Pourtant, c'était la chose raisonnable et logique à faire en présence d'un ennemi si dangereux, même venu pour solliciter leur aide!_

_Mais n'était-il pas venu en paix pour proposer une alliance et une solution finale pour tous au problème des Réplicateurs? Il aurait cru en recevoir un peu plus de considération!_

_Mais non. Il avait dû supporter la suspicion du frère de la jeune femme et de son subalterne haineux qui était apparemment le satédien, dont les rumeurs répandues par les humains de Pégase décrivaient la grande bravoure, la formidable rage et bien sûr la haine bien compréhensible de son espèce. _

_Il était maintenant forcé d'attendre que les humains vérifient ses sources et daignent enfin lui accorder leur confiance._

_Il poussa un grognement irrité qui fit sursauter l'un des plus jeunes marines gardant sa cage._

_Souriant de malice à la peur du jeune humain qui venait de reprendre un visage de marbre, il prit le temps de sentir par ses fentes sensorielles la délicieuse appréhension et la terreur suscitées par un prédateur tel que lui._

_Il devrait ajouter à la liste des caractéristiques de ces humains leur méfiance due à la peur, leur obstination et l'antagonisme qu'il avait senti entre eux au sujet de son sort._

_Il sentit enfin le calme revenir dans tout son être._

_Heureusement qu'il s'était bien nourri de deux humains avant son départ. Il aurait besoin de toute sa tolérance, sa diplomatie et sa patience pour traiter avec les atlantes. __Les heures qui viendraient seraient critiques. Il lui fallait absolument leur collaboration, spécialement celle de ce Docteur McKay qu'il n'avait pas encore vu._

_Il pensa à sa Reine. __De toute évidence, elle devait être en train de faire preuve d'impatience et de mettre en doute sa décision d'approuver le plan de son Commandant!_

_Il aurait dû normalement à ce stade la contacter pour un premier rapport, mais son emprisonnement inattendu venait compliquer les choses._

_Il voulait bien se montrer patient et laisser le temps aux humains d'Atlantis de vérifier ses dires au sujet des mondes humains détruits, mais il leur faudrait se mettre au travail rapidement pour déployer efficacement ensuite le virus et détruire les Réplicateurs avant qu'ils ne frappent encore une fois. _

_Il avait au moins une alliée, se disait-il._

_Sara Sheppard..._

_Il avait bien vu qu'elle était dérangée par sa présence, mais fascinée par le lien créé entre eux. Ce lien qu'elle contestait néanmoins!_

_Bien sûr, si cela avait été son premier choix, il n'aurait jamais transmis le Cadeau de Vie à une humaine inconnue. __Cette espèce n'en était pas digne, trop inférieure...il ne l'avait fait que parcimonieusement dans sa longue vie, et pour des adoratrices avec qui il avait bâti une relation intime et qui l'avaient extraordinairement bien servi._

_Il avait pourtant fait le choix de lui redonner ses années, en hommage à sa vitalité, son courage, et parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment aidé à retrouver assez d'espoir et de force morale pour sortir de cet enfer...il lui devait bien cela!_

_Et il avait été sincère quand à la fin, sur la planète où l'avait transporté les atlantes, il avait souhaité qu'ils ne se revoient jamais._

_Car il était compliqué de gérer un tel lien avec un humain. __Mais avec quelqu'un qui venait d'une autre galaxie, d'un monde apparemment plus évolué que le bassin humain de Pégase et vraiment très avancé technologiquement, l'évolution de ce lien s'avérerait sûrement très complexe!_

_Lors de son ascension parmi les siens, il avait peu repensé à la petite humaine. Si les circonstances auraient été différentes, il l'aurait consommé sans remords à la première rencontre. Ou bien, si elle avait été capturée lors d'une cueillette, elle l'aurait probablement assez intrigué et intéressé pour en faire sa concubine. _

_Lors de leur seconde rencontre, il était le plus fort...Il ne l'avait d'abord pas reconnu et croyant prendre en embuscade un habitant de la place dont il se serait nourri, il vit une jeune femme portant un uniforme qu'il crut reconnaître, sans être d'abord certain quel emblème_ _de nation ou monde il représentait. Stupéfait, il reconnut alors la jeune humaine qui avait été son alliée temporaire dans leur lutte commune pour s'enfuir de la prison genii._

_Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Il avait senti ce questionnement de la part de Sara Sheppard lorsqu'ils avaient conversé plus tôt._

_Elle était venue à lui pour comprendre, mais elle n'avait pas encore assez l'esprit ouvert pour accueillir la vérité. Et elle n'avait pas osé posée LA question..._

_Lui, il avait simplement fermé la distance entre eux deux et s'était laissé aller à son instinct. Pas celui de se nourrir, non. Celui d'un autre appétit réveillé par le désir de goûter à ses lèvres charmantes. _

_S'il voulait être totalement honnête, il devait écarter le prétexte d'avoir voulu étouffer le cri qu'elle allait pousser pour alerter les autres. _

_Il s'était régalé de ce baiser certes bref, mais qui avait tellement pris de court la jeune humaine qu'il avait pu voir dans son esprit toutes ses émotions, sa stupéfaction totale, sa colère de se faire ainsi subjuguer, mais un désir qu'elle repoussa violemment avec rage. Il lui avait fait un petit sourire suffisant avant de s'enfuir. _

_Bien que cet intermède fut hautement divertissant, le wraith savait cependant qu'il appartenait à sa reine. __Bientôt, elle le récompenserait lorsqu'il reviendrait de cette mission délicate et lui ouvrirait enfin ses bras, lui permettant de partager le feu de l'union sauvage qu'était la rencontre des corps mâle et femelle wraith, assurant non seulement la reproduction mais la finalité du puissant lien créé entre une Reine et son Commandant._

_Le wraith reprit sa pose méditative. _

_Il espéra simplement que les humains ne tergiverseraient pas trop longtemps avant d'acquiescer à ses requêtes._

0000000000

_**Salle de conférence...**_

_Élisabeth Weir, flanquée de l'inévitable Woolsey, a convié John et Sara Sheppard pour faire le point. Cependant Rodney McKay n'a pas pu les joindre car il est occupé avec un problème informatique apparu dans un de ses laboratoires._

_Ronon et Teyla, de leur côté, bénéficient d'un jour de congé et sont partis sur le continent._

-On devrait arrêter de faire confiance à ce wraith! dit Richard Woolsey après que Sara leur eut fait part de sa conversation d'hier soir avec leur prisonnier (en omettant toutefois quelques détails).

-Oh, je n'achète pas ça! dit John Sheppard, ses bras croisés.

Il en a assez des interventions insistantes du membre de l'IOA.

_«Quand donc retourne-t-il sur terre celui-là?»_ dit le regard agacé qu'il lance en direction d'Élisabeth Weir.

-La vision du Docteur McKay, avant ce «rendez-vous» avec le wraith s'est avérée exacte! Il vous a bel et bien tendu une embuscade.

-Et nous aussi, je vous rappelle, pointe Sara. Même s'il n'y avait eu aucune vision envoyée par ce devin, j'imagine que les ordres auraient été les mêmes: aller à ce rendez-vous armés, avec des troupes supplémentaires occultées. Quant à ses intentions, j'ai du mal à croire que puisqu'il a _**si **_désespérément besoin de notre aide pour faire cesser la commande d'attaque des Réplicateurs, il puisse ensuite décider de nous capturer pour nous menacer de mort tout de suite après!

John Sheppard lui lance encore une fois un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle à prendre continuellement la défense de ce wraith?

- Ce qui est important, dit-il finalement, c'est de faire cesser la menace qui pèse sur Atlantis...et moi vivant, pas un seul réplicateur ne va détruire cette cité!

-Peut-être que Rodney a raison, fait Élisabeth, fortement préoccupée par le mystère de ce devin qui voit l'avenir. Peut-être que Davos peut ne voir que des futurs probables?

-Bien jusqu'à maintenant, _**tout **_ce qu'il a prédit s'est avéré exact! leur rappelle Woolsey.

-Ah! Parce que vous le croyez maintenant? lance Sara narquoise, rappelant au représentant de l'IOA qu'il s'est moqué au tout début des "supposé dons du devin".

-Ce qui veut dire que la situation est grave, continue cependant Weir. Pour ce que nous en savons, neuf de dix actions probables vont mener au même sort! Maintenant pour ce qui est de la vision qu'il m'a fait partager lors de ma visite à l'infirmerie, celle de la destruction d'Atlantis...je n'ai malheureusement pu y voir aucun contexte ou explication claire! Il faut que nous sachions_** pourquoi **_les réplicateurs voudraient nous attaquer.

-Mais n'est-ce-pas évident? dit Richard Woolsey en se penchant vivement en avant pour faire partager son indignation à la directrice d'Atlantis. Nous pensons à joindre nos forces avec les wraith contre eux!

-Nous ne savons pas si c'est dans un futur très proche ou lointain, dit John Sheppard. Pour le moment, tout ce que l'on sait de certain est qu'ils ont détruits au moins deux mondes humains très peuplés. Ils ne sont probablement pas en route pour ici...

-Mais c'est une supposition assez sûre! affirme le bureaucrate. Nous ne sommes probablement pas la cible pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'Atlantis est en danger? Cette cité est primordiale et doit être protégée à tous prix!

-Ah bon! s'interpose encore une fois Sara. Mais le reste des humains de cette galaxie n'ont pas d'importance, eux? Pourtant, c'est **notre** faute si les Réplicateurs ont été réactivés et se sont mis à tout détruire ce qui est humain sur le chemin!

Elle a parlé avec véhémence et se mord soudain les lèvres.

Rodney McKay est rouge comme une pivoine. Il se sent évidemment coupable. Sous la table, la main de Sara se pose sur son genou pour s'excuser d'avoir ouvertement pointé son erreur.

-Néammoins, reprend Woolsey, notre priorité reste la sécurité de cette cité! Vous savez bien, colonel, dit le petit homme en se tournant vers John Sheppard, qu'Atlantis est la clé qui mène à la Terre! (John grimace. Richard Woolsey a raison là-dessus!) ...et nous savons aussi qu'on ne peut en aucune façon faire confiance aux wraith!

-Celui-ci pourrait être différent, dit tranquillement Sara.

-Oui, dit Woolsey qui soupire et se retourne vers la jeune femme. J'ai lu votre rapport de mission et son dossier. Il vous a aidé à vous évader de la prison genii et comme récompense, vous et votre équipe l'avez laisser vivre et retourner parmi les siens

Il fait une pause, pensif. Sara y voit peut-être une ouverture de sa part. Mais le ton se durcit quand Woolsey reprend la parole, regardant Sara Sheppard droit dans les yeux:

-Espérons que nous ne regretterons pas _**tous votre**_ décision!

Sara a déjà une réponse cinglante toute prête quand le technicien Chuck, responsable aujourd'hui des communications et de la surveillance de la salle de la porte, vient à l'entrée de la salle de réunion.

-Docteur Weir, dit-il sans autre préambule, le visage très sérieux. Nous avons un problème!

Élisabeth Weir se lève précipitamment et suit le technicien. Le reste de l'équipe s'est levé et suit également.

-Comme vous le savez, nous suivons de routine les ruches qui patrouillent le secteur avec nos senseurs à longue portée, dit Chuck sans perdre de temps devant sa console. Habituellement, elles ne font rien hors de l'ordinaire, sauf se déplacer pour rejoindre leurs territoires. La plupart du temps, elles ne font que passer au-dessus de nous et s'éloignent ensuite...

Il s'assoit alors à sa console et active un écran.

-Mais il y a quelques minutes, l'une d'elles a soudainement changé de trajectoire. Et elle se dirige droit sur nous!

-Mais ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici! dit Woolsey, alerté.

- Non, ils ne _**devraient**_ pas le savoir! dit John Sheppard sans tenter de cacher la montée de colère en lui.

Sara le regarde et comprend soudain.

-John? Ça ne veut pas dire que...

Trop tard. Le colonel Sheppard a quitté la salle de contrôle en coup de vent, se dirigeant vers le quartier des cellules. Sara se met à courir derrière lui pour le rejoindre.

_La porte de la prison s'ouvre et John Sheppard se précipite à l'intérieur, se dirigeant rapidement en face de la cellule du wraith. Il pile à quelques pas des barreaux protégés par le champ de force. Sara entre à son tour et s'arrête à ses côtés. _

_Le wraith, toujours assis en position de méditation, n'a pas bougé._

_Mais il peut sentir l'humeur des deux humains. Le colonel est en colère et vraiment sur le bord de perdre un calme qui n'en a que l'apparence. _

_Sara Sheppard est déçue et fortement ébranlée. _

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? dit la voix glaciale de John Sheppard sans autre préambule.

- À quoi faites-vous allusion? demande le wraith.

-Il y a un vaisseau-ruche en route pour ici, l'informe Sara.

-Ahhh! Ils ont donc capté mon signal, dit le wraith, satisfait.

Il a activé son transmetteur sub-spatial un peu après qu'on l'eut enfermé ici. Il aurait pu prévenir les humains, mais jouer est dans sa nature...puis ils ne lui ont pas fait confiance, alors pourquoi leur ferait-il cette faveur?

-Quel signal? demande Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Demandez à votre ami satédien. Il est familier avec cette technologie! dit le wraith.

-Un transmetteur sub-spatial! s'exclame Sara Sheppard.

-On me l'a implanté! dit le wraith d'un ton léger.

-Mais on l'aurait détecté! s'indigne son frère en s'approchant de la cage.

-Je ne l'ai activé qu'au moment où vous m'avez emmené ici.

Le wraith a beau s'amuser de la colère de cet humain, il est intrigué cependant qu'une ruche pleine de wraith s'approchant de la cité d'Atlantis, lui paraisse dans le moment une plus grande menace que celle qui pèse sur les humains de toute la galaxie de Pégase à cause des réplicateurs!

- Vous nous avez mené en bateau depuis le début! dit Sheppard qui laisse enfin éclater sa colère.

En face d'une agression verbale, il a toujours pensé que de rester calme donne l'avantage et le contrôle sur son opposant. Il reste donc imperturbable en face de l'agitation montante du colonel Sheppard.

Ignorant le frère, il se tourne vers Sara Sheppard:

-Ce vaisseau est nécessaire pour compléter mon plan. Le virus servant d'arme contre les réplicateurs est contenu dans ses bases de données. Une fois arrivé ici, ma ruche pourra le télécharger dans vos systèmes et nous pourrons enfin commencer à travailler.

-Ou plutôt quand elle arrivera ici, je m'en vais la faire exploser en plein ciel! se fâche définitivement le colonel.

Tournant les talons, John Sheppard s'apprête à quitter la prison sans même s'assurer que sa soeur le suit.

L'humeur du wraith change soudain. Devant sa cellule, Sara a senti que la sérénité du wraith fait place maintenant à la menace.

Mais sans regarder les humains, il continue à parler d'un ton impassible:

- Oh, mais je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous, colonel. Ce ne serait pas très avisé de votre part! Cette ruche m'est loyale. Pour le moment, elle est _**la seule**_ à connaître la localisation d'Atlantis...

_« Si ce John Sheppard veut ouvrir les hostilités, se dit le wraith avec malveillance, il ne sera que trop content de l'affronter!»._

Aux seuls mots _«elle est la seule à connaître la localisation d'Atlantis», _John Sheppard s'est arrêté et se retourne subitement, revenant lentement vers la cellule.

Le frère et la soeur se lancent un long regard grave et rempli d'appréhension.

Le wraith a essayé très fort pendant cette conversation de maintenir son attitude calme et conciliante, mais il ne peut maintenir plus longtemps cette façade!

Sa colère transparaît dans sa voix quand il se lève subitement et marche d'une façon menaçante vers les deux humains de l'autre côté des barreaux, avec une lueur intense et furieuse dans ses yeux:

-Mais si vous les attaquez...ils vont transmettre les coordonnées de cette cité à chacune des ruches dans cette galaxie, bien avant qu'ils n'explosent!

La menace fait son effet. Le colonel Sheppard se calme instantanément et fait face au wraith.

Bien qu'il aimerait continuer cette confrontation, le wraith sait qu'il est temps d'instiller du calme dans cette conversation et de montrer aux humains que leurs intérêts sont communs.

Il choisit cependant de s'adresser encore une fois à l'humaine:

-Il n'y a aucune raison que nous soyons à couteaux tirés, Sara Sheppard! dit-il avec un regard radoucie et une voix qui a reprit un ton conciliant. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre!

Sara reste coite. Elle a conscience qu'à ses côtés, son frère fait un terrible effort pour se contrôler.

- Je vais aviser Élisabeth Weir de ces nouvelles informations! siffle-t-il finalement d'un ton dédaigneux.

Puis il quitte la pièce en coup de vent.

Sara fixe toujours le wraith et pendant une minute, aucune parole n'est échangé entre eux.

-Vous auriez pu nous dire que votre ruche arriverait bientôt! dit finalement la jeune femme d'un ton déçu. C'était pas très malin non plus de nous cacher ce transmetteur sub-spatial, dit-elle en se demandant comment il a pu échapper aux détecteurs aux portes de la prison. Vous savez, si vous voulez faire affaire avec mon frère et nous tous évidemment, vous ne vous y prenez pas trop bien pour le moment!

- Comment pensiez-vous pouvoir accéder au virus? dit le wraith d'un ton cependant calme. Je n'allais certainement pas vous tendre le fruit de mon travail sans m'assurer de votre coopération avec nous!

Pensive, Sara fixe ses pieds et ne parle pas. Le wraith saisit son inquiétude.

-Je vous donne ma parole que vos coordonnées ne seront pas transférées aux autres ruches. Cela, si vous me donnez la vôtre que vous n'attaquerez pas mon vaisseau.

Sara soupire et lève ses yeux sur le wraith.

-Je ne peux rien promettre. En ce moment, il doit y avoir toute une tempête dans le bureau de notre chef d'expédition...et il y a le représentant de l'IOA aussi qui complique les choses!

Soudain lasse, elle passe une main ouverte dans sa longue chevelure fauve. Le wraith suit son geste, fasciné.

-Je peux juste vous dire que je vais tenter de hâter les négociations...même si nous menacer n'a pas été très habile de votre part! dit-elle avec des yeux pleins de reproche sur le wraith. Il est en effet dans notre intérêt commun de nous débarrasser au plus vite des Réplicateurs...mais ne soyez pas trop sûr au sujet de votre vaisseau. Parce que s'ils font le moindre mouvement agressif envers Atlantis, je connais mon frère! Il n'aura aucune hésitation et se fera un plaisir de le faire sauter!

Le wraith hoche simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il a saisit.

- Vous savez, continue Sara, je me suis fait passer un savon parce que j'ai empêché les autres de vous tuer lorsque nous nous sommes enfui de la prison genii! Et je viens juste de dire à Élisabeth et au reste de l'équipe qu'on peut probablement vous faire confiance...mais avec cette histoire de vaisseau-ruche qui se pointe soudainement au-dessus d'Atlantis? Je suis déçue et plus rien n'est sûr maintenant!

Le wraith a un petit rire sarcastique, alertant Sara qui fronce les sourcils.

-Vous parlez de confiance. dit le wraith d'un ton condescendant. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour vous faire douter de ma bonne volonté depuis que je vous ai contacté! Et pourtant, vous avez été suspicieux depuis le début au sujet de tout ce que je vous ai dit. Et malgré les preuves évidentes que je vous ai apportés des mondes humains détruits par les réplicateurs, votre frère le colonel continue à retarder notre travail qui même effectué en commun, sera long et difficile. Sans compter le temps qui passe et nos ennemis qui continuent à avancer dans la galaxie et à détruire des membres de votre espèce!

Sara Sheppard se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, mais elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Atlantis devait se montrer très prudent.

- Beau discours! dit-elle alors d'un ton implacable. Mais vous avez fait preuve depuis votre arrivée de ruse à notre égard et...

Le wraith la coupa en avançant le plus près possible des barres horizontales, sans risquer de se faire griller par le champ de protection.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant Docteur Sheppard, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre! Les réplicateurs n'abandonneront pas, loin de là! Nous ne pourrons nous en débarrasser définitivement qu'en travaillant ensemble. Je n'ai rien à rajouter maintenant. Le choix est vôtre!

Glacial, il se retourne brusquement sans plus un regard vers elle, marchant vers le banc pour s'y asseoir et fermer les yeux, congédiant ainsi la jeune femme maintenant totalement déconcertée.

_0000000000_

_L'animosité flotte encore dans l'air après le départ des deux humains. Assis sur son banc, le wraith peut la sentir monter vers lui alors qu'il étend ses longues jambes pour plus de confort. Il place ses mains sur le dessus de ses genoux et pense à ce qui vient de se passer. _

Il a toujours su que sa proposition aux humains les perturberait, mais son dernier échange avec ce Sheppard l'amène à réexaminer son opinion au sujet des deux atlantes.

Il sait ce que veulent dire les liens de parenté chez les humains mais pour son espèce, appeler quelqu'un "frère" peut autant signifier la désignation d'un autre membre de son espèce, qu'un compagnon à qui on accorde son respect, sa confiance.

Et même là, cela ne ressemble pas du tout aux liens familiaux ni même au concept de l'amitié chez les humains.

Le "frère" de Sara Sheppard, qu'elle a appelé colonel, tient donc le rang militaire le plus élevé dans cette cité!

La "reine" d'Atlantis est ce Docteur Weir qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré, mais à son titre de docteur, il devine qu'elle ne fait pas partie du contingent militaire. Elle est aussi à ce qu'il s'en souvient la femelle en charge à qui Kolya parlait lorsqu'il assistait à la conférence télévisée en attendant de se nourrir de Sara Sheppard.

Il a senti dès son arrivée le scepticisme du colonel et le sait très protecteur envers sa soeur, mais l'homme est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'une alliance avec le wraith serait probablement la meilleure manière de vaincre les réplicateurs. Du moins la plus rapide et le temps presse, étant donné la vitesse et la précision avec lesquelles ces créatures sans âme détruisent les mondes humains de la galaxie.

Par contre, il comprend que la méfiance et l'inflexibilité de cet humain seront ses plus gros obstacles.

Il faudra donc qu'il passe par Sara Sheppard pour convaincre son frère. Elle lui a redonné l'espoir, l'énergie. Il lui a fait cadeau du Don de Vie. Pour lui, cette relation fondée sur le lien pourrait être utilisée pour arriver à son but.

Quelque chose que la jeune femme lui a dit lui revient soudain en mémoire: ..._« j'ai dit au au reste de l'équipe qu'on peut probablement vous faire confiance»._

Elle a donc plus de foi en lui que le reste des atlantes!

Relaxé, le wraith décide de projeter son esprit, se concentre et trouve finalement celui de Sara Sheppard.

Elle est en train d'essayer de convaincre ce docteur McKay, celui avec qui il va devoir travailler.

Il découvre aussi que ces deux humains sont très proches. Quelque chose les lie sentimentalement. Il pousse un grognement, devant s'avouer qu'il en est mécontent.

Il étire encore une fois son esprit, et rejoint celui du colonel Sheppard...

Son mécontentement cette fois-ci est différent! Il rage de découvrir que le colonel a des sentiments de trahison envers lui et de destruction envers son vaisseau-ruche.

"_Pathétiques humains!" _pense-t-il.

…..ils devraient plutôt penser à mettre en route la coopération avec l'allié susceptible d'être à même le mieux de les aider contre la grande menace des réplicateurs!

0000000000

_Laboratoire de Rodney McKay. Ce dernier s'acharne sur son clavier d'ordinateur, alors que John, Sara et Élisabeth entrent._

-Rodney, dit Élisabeth Weir sans perdre de temps. Nous avons besoin de savoir si vous pouvez modifier le code d'attaque des réplicateurs par vous-même.

-Eh bien c'est ce que je tente de faire depuis quelques jours, figurez-vous! Mais ce n'est pas très prometteur, avoue Rodney McKay, dépité.

-Mais tu es celui qui l'a réactivé en premier lieu! dit Sara.

-Bien, c'était facile! se défend le savant. Euh, actuellement, c'était incroyablement, spectaculairement difficile, mais tout est relatif et puis je suis bon et..

-Rodney! disent Sara Sheppard et Élisabeth Weir en choeur, exaspérées.

Personne n'a le goût d'écouter les élucubrations sans fin du Docteur McKay en ce moment.

-Écoutez, reprend ce dernier. Les réplicateurs ont été principalement conçus et programmés pour faire exactement ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, je veux dire c'est leur unique fonction! C'est plus dur pour les wraith de les faire cesser que ce l'était pour moi de les faire recommencer.

-Mais avec l'aide du wraith, vous croyiez pouvoir y arriver? demande Élisabeth.

-S'il a vraiment le virus déprogrammant dont il parle, oui! Je crois que je pourrais.

-Il a ordonné de ne pas révéler notre position aux autres ruches, à moins que nous n'attaquions sa ruche, dit Sara.

-Et vous le croyiez? dit Élisabeth en regardant le frère et la soeur.

Le colonel grimace. Sa soeur répond:

-Eh bien, y a t-il d'autres vaisseaux-ruches qui ont pris le chemin d'Atlantis?

-Non, admet le Docteur Weir.

-Alors pour le moment, il dit la vérité! dit Sara.

Sheppard hoche la tête, mais Sara sait qu'il est loin d'être convaincu. Élisabeth Weir reçoit alors une communication et doit quitter. Elle promet de réfléchir et de les reconvoquer bientôt.

John Sheppard s'éloigne et Sara tient compagnie à Rodney pour prendre connaissance de ses progrès, même s'il n'en est pas satisfait. Au moins, les derniers probèmes sur ses ordinateurs sont réglés!

_**Plus tard...Richard Woolsey se promène de long en large dans la salle de réunion et parle à Élisabeth et son équipe. Davos a transmit une autre vision à Teyla Emmagan, quelque chose qui les inquiète tous maintenant...une ruche ennemie au-dessus d'Atlantis en train d'exploser!**_

-La vision de Teyla confirme ce que je dis depuis le début! dit le membre de l'IOA en décidant de se calmer et de s'asseoir finalement.

-Mais si nous détruisons le vaisseau ruche, dit Sara, nous pourrions bien perdre notre seule chance de vaincre les réplicateurs!

-Mais comprenez que nous n'aurons probablement pas le choix! dit Woolsey. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les évènements prédits résulteront en la destruction de cette ruche!

-Bien, si vous croyez cela, dit John Sheppard, alors aussi bien croire qu'Atlantlis sera détruite également, donc on devrait faire tout de suite nos bagages et retourner sur terre! Que pensez-vous plutôt de ceci: on joue le jeu avec le wraith...on attend qu'ils transmettent les coordonnées sur l'ordinateur de Rodney, puis on fait sauter la ruche en plein ciel et Rodney et nos scientifiques fignolent tout seul le virus et on le répand parmi les réplicateurs!

Sara est sur le point de protester à cette approche qu'elle trouve traître, quand Élisabeth Weir la coupe sur son élan:

- Les trahir avant qu'ils ne le fassent? dit-elle à John Sheppard, semblant envisager la même option que son chef militaire.

-C'est des wraith. Est-ce qu'on va vraiment mal dormir à cause de ça? dit Ronon qui parle peu, mais qui ne manque jamais une occasion de donner son appui à la destruction d'une ruche de plus.

-Justement, intervient Sara. Ce plan est nul et hypocrite! N'oubliez pas qu'on ne sait pas à quelle vitesse ils sont capables de transmettre les coordonnées d'Atlantis aux autres ruches, et puis...ça me paraît indigne de nous de tenter de trahir ainsi cet allié, peu importe si c'est notre ennemi naturel. Il est tout de même venu nous apporter les preuves que ces trois planètes, et peut-être plus à l'heure actuelle, ont été détruites. Non seulement les infrastructures, mais surtout les populations humaines en entier!

-Sara...tu sembles oublier que ton copain wraith ne serait jamais venu quémander notre aide si lui et ses frères n'avaient réussi à outrepasser la sécurité mise par Rodney sur sa modification de code. S'ils avaient pu contourner le problème par leurs propres moyens, ils seraient partis en croisade contre les réplicateurs et une fois ceux-ci rendus inoffensifs, ils auraient allègrement continuer leur route en détruisant eux-mêmes ces vies humaines plus tard!

-Peut-être, dit Sara butée. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et pas du tout la réalité d'aujourd'hui. Il est effectivement venu et il attend ici en bas que nous nous décidions à agir, et je dois vous avertir que le temps presse! Parce que chaque minute que nous perdons ici à tergiverser si oui ou non, on va accepter de collaborer avec lui permet à d'autres mondes humains d'être la cible d'une destruction totale! Rodney, tu es un génie et j'ai totalement confiance en toi! dit-elle en se retournant vers le savant canadien. Mais tu seras sûrement le premier à admettre que si tu connaissais la solution, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation maintenant!

McKay, souriant au début du compliment de son amie, fait alors une moue dépitée qui en dit long.

-Rodney, dit alors le Docteur Weir. Pouvez-vous me garantir que vous pouvez finir le travail **_sans_** l'aide du wraith?

-Si j'ai le virus original, c'est pas un problème! fait Rodney avec un grand sourire de bravade et un ton confiant.

Néammoins, quelque chose de familier dans la lueur de ses yeux alerte autant Sara qu'Élisabeth, et c'est cette dernière qui ajoute d'une voix ferme:

-Mais pouvez-vous me le _**garantir?**_

Rodney se met à rire, incrédule qu'on ose mettre en doute son génie:

-Bien, je...(il bouge inconfortablement sur sa chaise et son sourire s'évanouit) ...non? laisse-t-il alors tomber.

-Sans compter que ce n'est pas le seul problème, dit Teyla. Si on ne détruit pas la ruche aussi vite que possible, elle pourrait avoir le temps d'envoyer un message aux autres vaisseaux, comme l'a fait remarquer Sara.

Élisabeth Weir réfléchit.

Entre Richard Woolsey (qui ne devait pas interférer) qui est totalement contre, Rodney McKay qui ne peut rien garantir, Ronon qui se range du côté de Woolsey, John Sheppard qui hésite mais semble croire que détruire la ruche du wraith serait sans conséquence, Sara et Teyla qui croient que ce serait dangereux de faire cela, elle ne sait plus quelle option choisir.

-Bon! décide-t-elle soudain. Je crois que j'ai besoin de rencontrer ce wraith moi-même! (elle se lève) Sara? j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi. Il vous connaît et préférera sûrement que vous soyez là.

Les deux femmes se lèvent et commencent à quitter la pièce.

Se ravisant tout-à-coup, Élisabeth Weir s'arrête en chemin derrière le siège de Richard Woolsey.

-Monsieur Woolsey? dit-elle d'une voix délibérément officielle, ayant du mal à cacher un peu de malice.

Il se retourne et la regarde nerveusement:

-Vous...vous voulez que je vous accompagne?

-Oui. Je suis sûre que vous voulez remettre un rapport le plus complet possible à l'I.O.A! déclame la directrice d'Atlantis d'un ton un peu condescendant.

Les autres évitent tous de se regarder, de peur de pouffer de rire.

-Euh...oui, bien sûr! dit le petit homme réticent en rassemblant son dossier et en se levant.

Les trois quittent la pièce, et John sourit espièglement à ceux qui restent.

Woolsey ne l'a pas volé!

_**Dans les corridors menant au quartier carcéral...**_

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré un wraith face-à-face auparavant! avoue Richard Woolsey.

-Oh, vous allez vous payez la traite! fait Élisabeth avec son humour singulier.

Derrière lui, Sara Sheppard pouffe franchement de rire.

Mais Richard Woolsey se retourne et lui lance un coup d'oeil scandalisé.

Apparemment, le petit homme souffre d'un gros manque d'humour! décide-t-elle.

_Ils ont atteint les portes de la prison. Un marine de garde actionne un mécanisme et la porte s'ouvre. Soudain hésitant, Richard Woolsey s'efface et laisse passer les deux femmes._

-Les dames d'abord, dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Élisabeth Weir qui ricane.

-Ouvrez la cellule! dit-elle au marine en service devant la cage du wraith.

-Docteur Weir! s'insurge Woolsey, inquiet.

-Ça va aller! dit Élisabeth d'un ton badin, avec un petit sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Sara admire son courage et la suit d'un pas déterminé.

_**Quelques minutes auparavant...**_

_Encore une fois, la méditation du wraith est dérangée par l'arrivée des humains. Mais cette fois-ci, le colonel Sheppard n'est pas là. Ce sont deux humains inconnus qui accompagnent Sara Sheppard. _

_Dans la femelle, il ressent de la force, de l'autorité, cependant cela n'a rien à voir avec un rang militaire. Son aura est celle d'une diplomate qui a la ferme volonté de prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est sûrement la «reine» de cette communauté d'humains...c'est donc avec elle qu'il doit traiter d'abord, c'est elle qu'il doit convaincre!_

_Le mâle_ _à ses côtés est habillé d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant chez les humains de la galaxie. Il ne peut qu'assumer que cet accoutrement, dont une étrange pièce de tissu en long serrée autour d'un col rigide qui semble inconfortable, est de toute évidence le vêtement protocolaire du monde terrien d'où il vient._

_Le wraith sonde discrètement l'esprit de l'homme._

_Ce n'est pas du tout un militaire, ni même un scientifique. Son esprit tortueux est complexe, plein de statistiques et d'opinions politiques. Il se demande pourquoi un politicien est présent dans la cité? De plus, l'esprit de ce mâle est plein d'appréhension au sujet de cette rencontre qui lui a été imposée en quelque sorte._

_Depuis sa première rencontre avec l'humaine Sara Sheppard, il a senti que ces Lantéens d'origine terrestre étaient très différents des humains de sa propre galaxie; cette nouvelle paire d'individus lui en procure la preuve._

_Pas comme John Sheppard et le satédien, la reine humaine a pris la décision de faire ouvrir la porte de sa cellule, malgré le danger salutaire qu'elle devrait ressentir. Encore plus de gardiens armés entrent à l'intérieur de la cage pour les accompagner, leurs armes prêtes et pointées sur le wraith._

_Un mouvement courageux de la part de cette humaine qu'il respecte déjà, parce qu'elle a pris une décision périlleuse mais néanmoins importante pour marquer envers lui qu'elle désire sérieusement l'évaluer et que le moment de la décision finale est enfin venu._

-Je suis le docteur Élisabeth Weir, commence la femme d'un ton ferme.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit le wraith de sa voix de baryton profonde et tranquille.

Il s'est levé et approché de quelques pas prudents, s'arrêtant avant que les armes des marines se pointent sur lui pour le faire. Le wraith sait d'instinct que la reine humaine mérite en effet toute la politesse et le respect dûs à son rang.

Il salue d'un hochement de tête Sara qu'il connaît déjà, puis regarde le petit homme avec un regard interrogatif.

-Richard Woolsey, lance ce dernier du bout des lèvres, nerveux.

_Ahhh. C'est celui dont a parlé Sara Sheppard, ce "membre de l'IOA". Il sent qu'il ne peut s'attendre au respect et à la confiance de cet humain!_

-Je comprends que vous nous proposez de travailler ensemble dans une entreprise commune, dit sans perdre de temps Élisabeth Weir.

-C'est exact! dit courtoisement le wraith.

-La dernière fois que nous avons fait alliance avec des wraith, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, continue la chef de la cité d'une voix dure.

-Vous avez été trahis. Croyez-moi, je comprend vos réticences, dit le wraith.

Il faut qu'il la convainque que la trahison ici n'est pas le but recherché, et c'est là que ses habiletés de diplomate devront entrer en ligne de compte!

-Si nous le faisons, continue Élisabeth Weir qui ne veut pas perdre de temps, ce sera à_** notre **_façon! Votre vaisseau restera en orbite. S'ils font un seul mouvement suspect, ils seront _**immédiatement**_ détruits.

-Je comprends, acquiesce le wraith.

-Votre programme sera transféré dans l'ordinateur non-réseauté d'un de nos labos, continue fermement la directrice d'Atlantis. Tout le travail sera effectué _**ici sur cette base uniquement**_. Vous resterez sous surveillance constante, et quand vous aurez terminé,c'est **nous** qui garderons le virus.

L'esprit du wraith analyse en une fraction de seconde les conditions de la reine humaine, mais il sait que pour au moins la dernière il ne lui sera pas possible de leur laisser la complémentarité du programme.

Il a pourtant peu d'options à part acquiescer aux demandes du docteur Weir, se réservant le droit de disposer de sa copie du virus plus tard. Il doit au plus vite s'assurer de leur coopération et se mettre au travail avec les humains. Ceci obtenu, il se mettra mentalement en communication avec sa propre reine pour lui faire son premier rapport.

-Il ne sera pas facile d'entrer ce programme dans les bases de données de vos appareils, dit-il. Êtes-vous sûrs d'être aptes à la tâche?

-Nous l'avons fait auparavant, nous le referons! affirme avec assurance le docteur Weir, ignorant délibérément l'allusion condescendante du wraith.

Ce dernier n'est pas surpris de la grande confiance en eux des Lantéens.

En fait, elle est similaire à l'arrogance et à la foi aveugle qui caractérisaient toutes les actions de leurs ancêtres, les Anciens. Il se demande encore parfois s'il a bien fait de proposer cette alliance à sa reine. Mais il n'est pas vraiment actuellement en position de réfuter les exigeances des atlantes. Alors, il réfléchit vite et hoche la tête:

-Je suis d'accord avec vos conditions, dit-il. Vous voyez, je veux vaincre les réplicateurs tout autant que vous!

-Disons que cela marche, dit Élisabeth Weir. Que se passera-t-il alors?

Pas une question à laquelle s'attendait le wraith, mais il ne risque rien à leur dire la vérité de la situation:

-Alors que j'étais prisonnier des genii, j'ai perdu ma première position parmi les wraith. J'ai été recueilli par une ruche inconnue mais j'ai réussi à en devenir tout récemment le nouveau Commandant. Je me suis fait de fidèles suivants, mais cela ne ressemble en rien aux alliances et à la position que j'occupais il y a plusieurs années...

-Alors, vous allez utiliser ceci en quelque sorte pour élever votre position? dit le mâle humain.

C'est la première fois que le petit homme parle. Le wraith en est surpris quelque peu. Est-ce qu'il aurait mal jugé cet humain? Il semble comprendre bien plus les enjeux politiques que militaires...et pourtant, il ne pourrait même pas commencer à percer la nature du plan embryonnaire grandissant dans l'esprit du wraith! L'humain parle cependant comme un vrai policitien...il comprend la relation de cause-à-effet entre les actions et les récompenses par la promotion.

-D'une certaine manière, oui! concède le wraith en réponse au politicien.

-Tôt ou tard, nous redeviendrons ennemis, continue Élisabeth Weir.

-Oui, admet le wraith d'un ton faussement triste...mais pas aujourd'hui! termine-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué. Est-ce que nous avons un accord?

"_Bien sûr qu'ils seront ennemis à nouveau, pense le wraith. Il n'y a aucune autre raison ici pour maintenir cette alliance réticente entre leur deux espèces si différentes. Joindre leur force pour vaincre un ennemi commun avant de se séparer ensuite complètement et de redevenir...prédateurs et proies! __Mais ce n'est certainement pas le moment de s'étendre sur cet aspect!"_

-Nous avons un accord! décide brusquement le docteur Weir, autant par logique par par instinct.

"_Ahhhh se dit le wraith satisfait. L'accord qu'il vient d'obtenir est la première étape du succès de son plan!"_

Alors qu'il lance un coup d'oeil approbateur vers Sara Sheppard qui doit sûrement être pour quelque chose dans la décision de la reine humaine, il se sent soulagé et fin prêt à se mettre enfin au travail.

Mais il englobe les humains du regard et si lui ressent de l'enthousiasme, il y a encore de l'incertitude et de la méfiance de leur côté...surtout ce Woolsey qui bouge inconfortablement sur ses pieds et racle sa gorge en regardant le docteur Weir par en-dessous d'un air impatient.

Il y a une chose qu'il a appris d'un adorateur il y a plusieurs années, curieux qu'il a toujours été d'apprendre sur les us et coutumes des humains. Il y a un geste que la plupart des peuples humains font pour se saluer entre amis ou même inconnus, ou bien pour conclure un accord commercial ou autre.

Il s'est toujours demandé comment des humains réagiraient s'il décidait de tenter ce geste pour sceller leur accord?

-Je crois que parmi les humains, il est de coutume de se serrer la main dans ce cas? dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il lève alors sa main droite, _la nourricière_, et la tend audacieusement à la reine des humains.

Automatiquement, les marines sont sur un pied de guerre et le bruit de la culasse des armes se crinquent et le bout des P90 se lèvent sur lui en une fraction de seconde.

Élisabeth Weir fixe la main du wraith d'un air circonspect, mais ne recule pas. Woolsey a sursauté violemment, son souffle coupé. Sara Sheppard ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite.

Un silence de mort passe avant qu'un bruit sonore et profond ne s'élève de la poitrine du prédateur, secouant tout autant sa longue carcasse que l'atmosphère soudain épaissie à l'intérieur de la cage.

"_**Il rit! Et de très bon coeur!"**_ réalise soudain Sara Sheppard qui cache un début d'hilarité derrière sa main qu'elle applique vivement sur sa bouche.

Incapable d'arrêter complètement le début de la cascade de son rire de crever le silence mortel à l'intérieur de la cellule, elle tousse enfin d'une petite toux embarrassée pour étouffer son ricanement et finit par redevenir sérieuse.

-Juste un peu d'humour wraith, dit alors le wraith très détendu et toujours hilare - ce qui est un spectacle ahurissant et hautement dérangeant pour les humains il faut l'avouer! - alors qu'il agite dans l'air une main apaisante pour "détendre" son public.

Mais il est le seul à être détendu apparemment!

Richard Woolsey se retourne vers le docteur Weir, le visage rouge d'indignation.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites! dit-il, tournant ensuite les talons pour quitter la prison en coup de vent. Il le fait cependant en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil furieux sur Sara qui cache difficilement un autre gloussement en voyant le visage long et cramoisi que fait Woolsey!

"_Ahhh se dit le wraith...au moins une personne ici a comprit son trait d'humour!"_ ...et il n'est pas surpris que ce soit la petite humaine.

Mais Élisabeth Weir n'a pas bronché et le fixe d'abord avec dérision, puis d'un air sévère.

Dignement et sans un mot, la directrice d'Atlantis sort, suivant Woolsey.

Le wraith rit toujours, plus doucement cette fois.

Sara a reprit tout son sérieux. Elle hoche sa tête avec un air de reproche pas trop convaincu dirigé sur le wraith.

Elle sort enfin à son tour, suivie des marines.

Le wraith toujours amusé pousse un long soupir de satisfaction.

"_Ahhhh ces humains! Ils sont parfois si divertissants!"_ se dit-il.

(à suivre)


	19. Chapter 19

-XIX-

_Dans l'espace, une fenêtre hyperspatiale s'ouvre et un vaisseau ruche en sort, se dirigeant tout droit vers New Lantea. Dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis, le technicien Chuck suit sa course et fait son rapport..._

-Le vaisseau wraith vient tout juste d'apparaître au-dessus de l'orbite de la planète, docteur Weir.

-Est-ce qu'ils pointent leurs canons vers nous? demande cette dernière.

-Non. Mais ils nous envoient une transmission!

-Rodney? À vous de jouer, dit Élisabeth en activant son communicateur à l'oreille.

Dans le laboratoire du docteur McKay, un texte en langage wraith apparaît sur les écrans du savant. Après quelques minutes, satisfait, Rodney confirme à Élisabeth Weir que tout y est. Ronon Dex est à la droite de la console de Rodney.

-C'est ça? demande-t-il, l'air déçu, c'est la nouvelle super-arme?

-Eh oui! À quoi vous attendiez-vous?

-Un gros canon? Quelque chose qui fait «booom»?

Rodney McKay soupire, gardant pour lui sa remarque au sujet de l'étroitesse d'esprit des néanderthaliens.

_John Sheppard était seul avec Élisabeth Weir dans le bureau de celle-ci quand Rodney leur confirma que le virus anti-réplicateur était enfin dans leur base de données._

-Je peux aller en bas tout de suite dans la salle du fauteuil et finir tout ça immédiatement, proposa le colonel.

Élisabeth lui lance un regard curieux.

-Et votre soeur? demande-t-elle.

Ils savent très bien tous deux que Sara Sheppard n'est pas pour cet acte de violence qu'elle trouve imprudent, et que Teyla et quelques autres pensent comme elle.

-Je vais m'arranger avec elle, ce n'est pas un problème, Élisabeth! dit John avec assurance.

Actuellement, il commençait à en avoir assez des scrupules de Sara et de cette alliance bizarre avec ce wraith. Elle avait beau avoir cessé de parler de ses rêves bizarres, mais John n'était pas si sûr, à voir les regards étranges et fascinés échangés entre les deux ex-prisonniers de Kolya, que Sara n'était pas victime d'un genre de manipulation de la part de ce wraith à travers ces songes visionnaires mystérieux!

Il en avait parlé à Sara récemment mais elle s'était détournée d'un air irrité, lui disant qu'elle s'était bien remise de son choc post-traumatique et que son intérêt envers le wraith n'en était qu'un au point de vue anthropologique et aussi, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à appuyer l'alliance qu'il leur proposait.

S'il insinuait qu'elle subissait une manipulation quelconque à travers un lien créé par le Don de Vie, elle lui disait carrément qu'il était complètement ridicule et qu'elle ne croyait pas en un tel lien entre le wraith et elle, mais plutôt à une expérience partagée certes étrange et unique, mais qui avait pris fin au moment où chacun des deux protagonistes était reparti chez lui!

Tant qu'à lui, détruire tout de suite la ruche wraith avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de transmettre les coordonnées d'Atlantis aux autres ennemis et ensuite tuer le wraith qui était en bas dans les cellules était la meilleure solution.

Il avait pleinement confiance que Rodney McKay décortiquerait les nouvelles données du virus et trouverait la solution seul, même si le savant canadien doutait de lui! C'était bien la première fois que Sheppard le voyait si incertain d'ailleurs...

Élisabeth Weir réfléchissait, mais il fut déçu de sa décision finale:

-On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, fit-elle d'une voix ferme, se rappelant l'insécurité de Rodney McKay et son doute de finir seul le travail. Elle activa son appareil de communication:

-Équipe de sécurité? Vous allez vous rendre aux cellules et aller chercher le wraith pour l'escorter jusqu'au laboratoire du docteur McKay. Contactez également le docteur Sheppard...elle va travailler avec eux.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée? grimaça John.

Élisabeth le regarda pendant un moment, pensive. Il n'était pas d'accord pour cette alliance, mais en ce moment, elle se doutait plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'exposer sa soeur à la présence de l'alien.

- Sara est d'accord, John, elle l'a même proposé. Elle est compétente en langage wraith et surtout en mathématiques et va pouvoir aider Rodney et le wraith. Mais surtout, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit là pour apaiser McKay et faire le pont entre cet alien et lui. Vous savez comment McKay peut être difficile et pénible parfois...

-Ouais, admit à contrecoeur John Sheppard.

C'est à ce moment qu'Élisabeth Weir reçut un appel de Rodney McKay lui demandant de reporter les travaux avec le wraith au lendemain et peut-être même plus tard. Un problème important encore une fois avec les ordinateurs leur causait du trouble à transférer d'une façon sécuritaire les nouvelles données dans un programme sécurisé.

Sara, aux côtés de Rodney, confirma le les wraith ne devaient à aucun prix être en contact avec des données confidentielles sur Atlantis, la chef d'expédition acquiesça et annula l'ordre précédent auprès de la sécurité.

John sortit du bureau d'Élisabeth, irrité.

Plus le wraith restait longtemps prisonnier dans la cité sans rien faire, plus l'humeur du commandant militaire d'Atlantis s'assombrissait. Tant qu'à devoir travailler avec lui, que ça soit fait le plus vite possible pour qu'on en finisse!

Laisser mijoter un wraith en cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop affamé et ne soit une menace plus grande pour les atlantes n'était jamais une idée géniale.

_**Un autre individu était d'accord sur ce point avec John Sheppard...**_

Debout au milieu de sa cellule, ayant pris connaissance que sa ruche avait bien transmis les donnés du virus aux atlantes, le Commandant contacta mentalement sa reine pour l'apaiser en lui affirmant que tout se passait comme prévu, malgré quelques délais inattendus.

Une fois la communication des esprits coupée, le wraith soupira, impatient.

Il était excédé de constater qu'on le laissait attendre encore avant qu'il ne commence à travailler avec le docteur McKay. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, les réplicateurs étaient des machines efficaces et infatiguables et ne les attendraient pas pour cibler encore une fois un autre monde humain!

Il y avait des choses à faire et à vérifier avant que le travail ne commence...alors, comme la montagne ne venait pas à lui pour le moment, il décida de confronter ce Docteur McKay et d'en découvrir plus au sujet de ce scientifique avec qui il devrait coopérer.

Il leva la tête et regarda le marine le plus près de sa cage.

-J'ai besoin de parler au docteur McKay, dit-il soudain.

Il parlait tranquillement et poliment, mais le marine sursauta légèrement, l'air soudain effrayé...comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette requête. Personne ne l'avait averti que cet alien terrifiant pourrait s'adresser à lui!

Le wraith sentit son impatience commencer à poindre. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la patience d'attendre que ce subalterne insignifiant use de quelque initiative.

L'irritation et le dédain furent clairs dans sa voix quand il parla encore une fois:

-Ne perdez pas mon temps avec votre ignorance. Amenez-moi juste le Docteur McKay ici. _**Maintenant!**_

L'incertitude domina l'esprit du marine qui hésita entre la peur, l'obéissance et l'irritation à cause du ton méprisant et autoritaire que le wraith avait employé, même s'il était pourtant leur prisonnier.

Il rechercha alors le regard d'un plus haut gradé que lui, faisant trois pas vers lui et murmurant à son oreille pour recevoir à la fois de l'assurance et des ordres.

Alors, il semblait que de parler à ces "drones" de la même façon que les wraith s'adressaient mentalement à leurs soldats se révélait tout aussi efficace!

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour une réponse.

-Le docteur McKay est occupé; il sera ici quand il aura terminé.

Un long et bas grognement démontra le mécontentement du wraith...il n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le soldat reprit sa position de garde, non sans s'être raidi d'appréhension en entendant le grondement de déplaisir du prisonnier. Le wraith toucha brièvement et légèrement son esprit pour découvrir que le message avait cependant été transmis exactement comme énoncé.

Clairement, ce scientifique humain avec un égo surdimensionné viendrait quand il le voudrait, et pas avant!

_0000000000_

Zélenka aidait McKay et ils finirent par sécuriser les données, mais Rodney semblait prendre son temps à peaufiner des détails qui auraient pu attendre!

Sara le soupçonna de vouloir étirer le temps pour essayer d'en comprendre beaucoup plus sur le virus par lui-même. Qui sait, il voulait probablement tout démêler et finalement être capable de se débrouiller seul, brandissant sa réussite en se précipitant dans le bureau de Weir pour proclamer encore une fois son incroyable génie!

Il n'était pas pressé non plus de rencontrer le wraith dont il semblait redouter beaucoup plus la grande intelligence que le danger d'être en présence d'un tel prédateur.

Toute cette situation remettait en jeu la compétence du déjà pas trop assuré Rodney McKay!

Sara dû prendre les choses en main pour convaincre Rodney qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre avec la menace des réplicateurs au-dessus de leur tête et qu'il fallait se mettre au travail tout de suite!

Pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas tous les deux le voir en bas en cellule pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait? suggéra la jeune femme.

Ce à quoi McKay acquiesça finalement avec réticence, en autant que Sara Sheppard l'accompagne en effet.

_**Quand McKay vint finalement jusqu'à lui, accompagné de Sara Sheppard, le wraith ne vit pas l'utilité de se plier aux rites de politesse qui accompagnaient presque chaque rencontre des humains...**_

-Je connais déjà votre nom, Docteur McKay, dit-il, cachant son impatience. (son ton était un peu brusque, montrant son déplaisir à ce qu'on l'ait fait attendre). Et nous avons beaucoup à faire pour rattrapper le temps perdu!

Mais McKay semblait tâtillon au sujet de ces familiarités. En fait, l'irritation dans sa voix ne se reflétait que maintenant, du fait que le wraith connaisse son identité. C'était semble-t-il de plus grande importance que les problèmes urgents auxquels ils devaient travailler!

-Comment diable savez-vous mon nom? fit la voix haut perchée de McKay.

À ses côtés, Sara Sheppard soupira discrètement. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas faire de commentaires pour les laisser se débrouiller tous les deux.

Le wraith est légèrement surpris de voir la signification et l'importance que la connaissance des patronymes revêt chez ces humains...pour son espèce, une telle chose est de peu d'importance, puisqu'ils communiquent surtout par la voie télépathique.

Mais il décide de se montrer patient et conciliant avec ce scientifique atlante et de remettre avec diplomatie la concentration du savant sur le chemin important qu'ils doivent suivre maintenant.

-Nous avons voyagé ensemble dans votre "puddle jumper", dit le wraith patiemment...et nous nous sommes rencontrés avant, quand vous êtes venu avec votre équipe pour secourir Sara Sheppard des Genii.

-Oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit mon...commence Rodney, agacé.

Puis il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarde le wraith avec suspicion.

-Oh! Je vois! Vous avez lu dans mon esprit, c'est ça? fait-il d'un ton mécontent et suffisant. C'est comme ça que vous avez appris mon nom!

Son ton devient alors indigné:

-Comment avez-vous pu oser sans même le demander? J'ai de très importantes choses à penser, des choses secrètes, vous savez! Personne ne doit savoir tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête!

Le wraith sourit, exerçant ses dons de diplomate:

-Non, Docteur. J'ai simplement entendu un de vos compagnons s'adresser à vous par votre nom! Mais si j'avais voulu lire dans votre esprit, demander votre permission aurait annulé le but de l'exercice, n'est-ce-pas?

Il sourit encore plus alors que le visage du scientifique devient rouge. Finalement, il ne peut résister à l'envie de pousser sur les limites de ce prétentieux McKay.

Sara Sheppard pose à ce moment le bras sur l'épaule du savant pour l'apaiser, empêchant probablement la réponse cinglante que le scientifique s'apprête à lancer par sa bouche grande ouverte comme celle d'un poisson.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur! poursuit le wraith. Votre esprit est si chaotique, je n'ai pas encore été capable d'y lire quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "chaotique" ? s'indigne ouvertement cette fois-ci Rodney que Sara ne peut plus calmer du tout. Je vais vous apprendre que j'ai un des esprits les plus...non..._**.le **_meilleur sur Atlantis! Et vous dites...rien d'utile! C'est juste parce que vous ne comprenez pas la complexité de mon travail!

Le visage du savant est encore plus cramoisi et le débit de ses paroles plus rapide. Sara fronce les sourcils. On perd du temps se dit-elle, mais elle sait que Rodney une fois parti n'est pas arrêtable! Elle bénit presque le ciel de voir que le wraith est encore plus calme et imperturbable depuis que le savant a éclaté.

-Si je vous en disais plus au sujet de certains de mes travaux, poursuit un Rodney toujours pas fatigué, je..

Un sifflement doux et bas indique que cet échange particulier vient de finir sa course, sous la limite soudaine de la patience du wraith. Ce dernier a coupé le savant avant qu'il ne poursuive plus avant sur ce qui semble être de toute évidence son sujet favori!

-Malheureusement Docteur, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de vos... "découvertes et innovations", même si je suis sûr qu'elles sont très significatives!

Le wraith a choisi délibérément un ton prudent et respectueux, mais Sara Sheppard ne s'y trompe pas. Ce wraith prend vraiment du plaisir dans la confrontation, lorsqu'il découvre malicieusement la faiblesse de son interlocuteur.

Le wraith a incliné sa tête avec un respect moqueur qui fait rougir encore plus de colère Rodney McKay.

-Je vous ai appelé ici pour m'assurer que vous êtes capable de bien comprendre la complexité du virus qui vous a été transmis de ma ruche, continue le wraith d'un ton paisible.

-Co...comprendre le virus? MOI? COMPRENDRE LE VIRUS? Est-ce que vous plaisantez?

Prenant Sara à témoin, il tourne un visage cette fois-ci blême de rage et d'indignation vers elle:

- Tu...tu as entendu ce que cette _chose_ vient de dire? Il met en doute mon intelligence et mes compétences!

-Rodney! S'il-te-plaît calmes-toi et restes concentré, dit la voix douce et conciliante de Sara.

McKay se met soudain à rire, mais le wraith comprend que ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il trouve de l'humour dans la situation!

-Bien sûr, se calme Rodney en prenant encore son ton suffisant. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore assez, car vous sauriez qu'il n'y a _**pas**_ un problème que je n'aie pas pu résoudre encore! J'ai travaillé sur quelques-uns des ordinateurs et programmes codés les plus complexes dans les deux galaxies, j'ai travaillé également dans les meilleurs laboratoires et installations possibles, pour cette cité, pour des vaisseaux spatiaux, pour...pour..enfin, nommez-les! Et j'ai même travaillé sur des codes wraith auparavant et même sur une de vos ruches! Même si...euh...c'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas tellement parler...

Sa voix s'est enfin éteinte. Le wraith peut sentir passer les souvenirs dans l'esprit du savant: des évènements qui l'ont amené à être prisonnier sur un vaisseau wraith dans une ruche avec laquelle les Lantéens avaient fait alliance auparavant, avant que la vrai intention de ces wraith ne leur soit révélée et ait mené à sa détention dans un cocon, puis sa fuite du vaisseau-ruche.

Le wraith décide de hâter les choses. Penchant sa longue silhouette vers le savant, il lui lance un regard paisible et empreint de compréhension. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un doux murmure apaisant lorsqu'il parle:

-Je comprends tout cela parfaitement. Pas un de vos meilleurs moments, je dirais? Je ne voulais certes pas minimiser vos réussites et vos talents, Docteur McKay. Je sais parfaitement que vous avez le respect et le dévouement de vos amis Lantéens et de bien d'autres humains au-delà des murs de cette cité...votre réputation vous précède!

Sara sourit à l'habileté de la flatterie du wraith. Il a vite compris comment fonctionnait l'égo de Rodney McKay.

- Mais laissez-moi toutefois vous rappeler que vous n'avez encore jamais vu cette complexité de code, poursuit le wraith prudemment. Il a été écrit des milliers d'années auparavant et..

Rodney le coupe impatiemment:

- Oui oui! Je sais tout ça. Mais je suis celui qui a fait les changements au code de base des réplicateurs, vous vous souvenez? Celui qui a réanimé la commande d'attaque! (Rodney a le ton de celui qui vient de reprendre le contrôle). Donc, je ne suis pas complètement novice à tout ceci, figurez-vous!

Il n'attend pas la réponse du prisonnier.

-Écoutez...je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense que nous pouvons travailler ensemble pour faire que ce virus et mes changements se complètent et que cette arme fonctionne encore!

Il sourit, soulagé et confiant d'avoir la situation à nouveau en main.

Sara coule un regard en coin au wraith qui semble aussi soulagé qu'elle.

Les lèvres du wraith s'étirent doucement dans un petit sourire satisfait, alors qu'il sent la confiance entre leurs deux esprits scientifiques restaurés et que McKay est enfin prêt à collaborer. Il était temps!

-J'espère que vous avez raison, docteur McKay, dit le prisonnier.

Son sourire s'évanouit soudain:

-Si nous échouons, les conséquences pour nos deux espèces seront significatives. Ma ruche va rester en orbite et ne sera pas une menace pour vous, en autant que vous ne les attaquez pas!

-Cela a déjà été établi, affirme Sara Sheppard. Vous avez la parole du Docteur Weir.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas, continue McKay soudain très enthousiaste. Rien au monde ne va me distraire de notre travail!

-J'espère que Sara Sheppard ne sera pas trop désappointée d'être reléguée au second plan alors! dit le wraith avec un air narquois en inclinant légèrement la tête devant la jeune femme qui cette fois-ci éclate carrément de rire.

-Vous inquiétez pas, j'y travaillerai moi aussi, dit Sara qui a cessé de rire, lançant un coup d'oeil rapide vers Rodney qui ne la trouve pas drôle du tout, car sa bouche vient de s'ouvrir très grand.

Il fixe à tour de rôle le wraith et Sara Sheppard qui semblent complices pour se moquer de lui!

-Oh désolé, Rodney, je ne voulais pas...commence Sara qui se retourne de côté pour cacher son sourire amusé.

-_Sara!_ croasse Rodney, incrédule.

Puis il se tourne vers le wraith en une vivante statue incarnée de l'Outrage.

-Mais comment savez-vous que nous...est-ce que tu lui as dit!

Mais la jeune femme ouvre grand ses yeux horrifiés et hoche rapidement et négativement la tête.

-Oh! Je vois! dit alors le savant canadien, irrité. Vous l'avez fait encore une fois pendant que nous parlions, n'est-ce-pas? Je ne peux pas le croire!...qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase: "Restez hors de ma tête!"

Il note que Sara rit toujours sous cape.

- Et toi arrête ça! dit-il, indigné en regardant son amie de coeur, l'air blessé.

Sincèrement attristée mais les lèvres toujours comiquement retroussées sur un sourire qu'elle essaie vainement d'effacer, Sara proteste mollement:

-Rodney, je suis sincèrement navrée!

Elle veut rajouter _"mais si tu voyais seulement ta tête!" _pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'y peut rien, mais elle comprend que son ami est au-delà de ce genre d'humour qui le prend pour cible. Alors elle se tait.

Rodney a déjà tourné rapidement les talons pour sortir en furie de la prison, mortifié à la fois par les railleries du wraith et l'amusement évident à tout ceci de Sara.

Le wraith rit encore doucement, lançant un regard complice vers la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci a retrouvé tout son sérieux à la déconfure de Rodney et le regarde cette fois-ci sévèrement, ses sourcils froncés de désapprobation...

Car elle devra user de tout son doigté pour se faire pardonner de Rodney McKay. Après un bref salut plutôt conventionnel de la tête, elle sort en direction des laboratoires.

Resté seul, le wraith est satisfait...on va bientôt le mettre au travail.

L'esprit du scientifique humain est peut-être chaotique, mais il va certainement avoir du plaisir dans un futur proche à ce qu'il y trouvera en travaillant avec lui.

Il devra cependant réfréner ses moqueries à ses dépens, car il faut le moins possible retarder leur travail. Il espère cependant que les traits égocentriques et suffisants du savant ne vont pas trop prendre le plancher de sa personnalité et ne pas affecter le travail qu'ils auront à produire conjointement.

Quant à Sara Sheppard, il est à la fois surpris et satisfait de savoir qu'elle sera à leurs côtés pour accomplir leur tâche.

La présence de la petite humaine si agréable à regarder, de sa force et de son intelligence ne pourront qu'agrémenter le travail énorme qui les attend.

_**La porte s'ouvre et trois marines font cercle autour du wraith qui s'est mis debout en**__**voyant entrer les humains... **_

Ils sont prêts pour l'escorter au laboratoire du Dr. McKay, mais incertains de la façon de se comporter avec cet ennemi. Leur nervosité d'être dans cette étroite cellule avec une créature qui pourrait prendre leur vie en un clin d'oeil est palpable, et décidant qu'il peut s'amuser aux dépens de ces drones, le wraith joue sur leur frayeur en fixant chacun d'eux à tour de rôle avec un regard intimidant et lourd de menace.

Il pourrait jouir de prolonger leur inconfort si le temps le permettait, mais cela n'aiderait en rien sa situation. Il décide alors de bouger lentement pour sortir de la cellule. C'est à ce moment que le colonel Sheppard et son ombre satédienne arrivent.

L'ancien coureur transporte quelque chose qu'il passe à l'un des marines. C'est une épaisse ceinture de laquelle partent deux chaînes clinquantes reliées à des anneaux eux-mêmes accrochées à des bracelets de cuir tout aussi épais, qui ont pour but de contenir des membres.

Instinctivement, le wraith se raidit et ses défenses naturelles le rendent conscient des motivations des humains. On veut limiter les mouvements de ses mains.

-Rodney et Sara vous attendent au labo, dit Sheppard, puis il confirme les doutes du wraith en expliquant:

-Vous allez mettre ceci avant que nous sortions de cette cellule.

Fixant intensément le colonel Sheppard, le wraith ne peut décider de la meilleure façon de démontrer sa suffisance et son mécontentement!

Il est déjà passé par là avec les genii et doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas rugir et se jeter sur l'humain. Comment osent-ils?

Ne viennent-t-ils pas de conclure une alliance pour s'entraider dans la guerre contre les réplicateurs? Il se décide pour une démonstration par un grognement profond qui fait trembler toute sa poitrine et sursauter le marine qui tient la ceinture, puis il pousse un sifflement de rage qui décide les autres marines à lever leurs armes dans sa direction.

Quand il parle finalement, sa voix de baryton profonde passe ses lèvres avec indignation:

-Cela ne faisait pas partie de l'accord, _Johnnn Sheppard-de!_

-Non? Et bien maintenant, ça en fait partie! C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Vous n'allez nulle part sans cette ceinture!

Le wraith ricane, mais il y a plus de suffisance dans ce rire que d'humour:

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que ceci soit nécessaire? Croyez-vous que je sois assez fort pour prendre le dessus sur tous vos hommes ici présents?

Il étend les bras pour englober tous les cinq humains qui viennent d'arriver, en plus des quatre qui encerclent sa cellule à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez que je puisse faire...essayer de me nourrir de vous tous?

Son comportement agressif tourne à la moquerie:

-Avez-vous donc si peur de moi?

Malgré son besoin de leur coopération, sa question est dirigée vers le colonel pour l'énerver, et la courte réponse sèche lui confirme que cela fonctionne, que Sheppard prend la menace pour lui-même:

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous!

Sheppard fixe la ceinture.

-Mais ceci va marcher à _**notre**_ façon! Alors...soit vous passez cette ceinture de contention, ou notre marché ne tient plus! dit Sheppard d'une voix sèche et définitive.

Encore une fois, les menaces.

Est-ce vraiment la seule manière que connaît le frère de Sara Sheppard pour négocier?

Le wraith doute que les Lantéens souhaitent vraiment briser leur toute nouvelle alliance, mais autant qu'il déteste tout cela, il réalise qu'il n'a pas le choix que de consentir à leur ridicules mesures de sécurité.

Encore une fois, il se rappelle à lui même que ce projet est plus important que sa propre fierté blessée. Encore une fois, la pensée des futures faveurs de la reine à son égard lui permet de supporter l'humiliation.

Il consent finalement à tendre ses mains aux deux marines qui s'apprêtent à lui installer la contention déplaisante en cuir, s'arrangeant tout de même pour montrer son mépris avec un sifflement très bas. Voyant la prudence extrême de ces humains comme de la faiblesse, il tire toutefois une forme de satistaction de leur anxiété.

-Très bien. dit-il une fois la ceinture et les chaînes aux poignets installés. Il regarde le tout avec curiosité et dépit. Si c'est tout ce que cela prend pour alléger votre peur de moi...

John Sheppard grimace mais décide de retenir la remarque déplaisante qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Le wraith sourit intérieurement, se tenant raide, alors que les deux marines vérifient nerveusement que la ceinture et les chaînes sont bien en place, buvant dans leur peur par les fines fentes qui servent de senseurs dans ses joues.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la cité, il sent la proximité de ces humains dérangeante. Il pourrait se nourrir des deux marines si proches de lui s'il en avait la possibilité, mais il réalise en regardant en avant de lui que la vrai cible de son animosité est ce colonel Sheppard qui a décidé d'ajouter une condition à l'accord pris avec sa reine humaine, sans qu'elle ne l'ait mentionné elle-même.

La perception soudaine de l'enzyme qui commence à couler de sa main pousse le wraith à étirer ses doigts en extension, accueillant la sensation familière qui remplit maintenant sa fente nourricière. Il fléchit ensuite tous les doigts de sa main pour arrêter la sensation soudain lancinante, puisqu'il ne pourra pas se nourrir de toute façon.

Alors qu'il fixe John Sheppard, le regard que lui lance celui-ci indique que l'humain sait exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête et le corps du wraith!

Le coup d'oeil vindicatif que lui lance Sheppard lui prouve que le chef militaire est conforté dans sa décision de lui faire porter cette mesure de sécurité supplémentaire.

D'un mouvement de tête sec, l'humain ordonne au petit bataillon d'avancer.

Les marines encadrent le wraith de tous côtés et le guide en dehors de la prison.

_000000000_

McKay travaille sur un des terminaux mais lève la tête à l'entrée du wraith et fait un salut hésitant de la main. Sara Sheppard est auprès de lui dans le labo, ce qui met étrangement un baume sur le coeur du wraith.

Elle lui fait même un petit sourire en guise d'accueil.

Cependant, le sourire de Sara s'évanouit quand elle constate l'harnachement autour de la taille et des mains du wraith.

John Sheppard et quelques marines ont suivi le wraith dans le labo.

Le colonel donne ses instructions aux gardes qui vont rester. Sara Sheppard s'approche de son frère et le wraith l'entend grommeler à voix basse, mécontente, en indiquant de la main les contentions du prisonnier.

-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire?

Sheppard ne répond pas mais lui jette un regard buté qui n'appelle pas de réplique.

-On était en train de se familiariser avec votre code avant de se mettre au travail, commence le docteur McKay à l'adresse du wraith, en pointant également du doigt Sara Sheppard.

Le colonel, après avoir donné ses ordres, salue Rodney et Sara et marche vers la porte du labo.

-Très bien. Cela ne devrait pas être trop long pour un génie tel que vous! réplique le wraith.

Il n'est visiblement pas de bonne humeur; il ne prend toujours pas le fait d'être attaché ainsi!

John Sheppard, encore sur le pas de la porte, l'entend et lance avant de quitter:

-Cessez vos sarcasmes et mettez-vous au travail, qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible!

Le militaire a parlé. Mal à l'aise, Sara se tourne vers Rodney, espérant au moins de sa part qu'il participe à un climat de bonne entente pendant leur travail.

-Okay, fait McKay avec hésitation. Puis il dit le plus poliment possible, en indiquant un terminal:

-Vous allez travailler ici...ou plutôt nous observer.

Grognant d'un ton bas alors qu'il bouge pour prendre place en face du terminal qui lui a été indiqué, le wraith se demande si tout cela vaut le coup de ces humiliations répétées depuis qu'il s'est livré aux atlantes.

Le voilà de nouveau prisonnier de chaînes qui limitent les mouvements de ses mains à ses côtés, les rendant complètement inutiles!

L'ironie de la situation est qu'il est dans la cité des humains dont l'une d'entre eux l'a déjà justement libéré de telles chaînes, lors de leur fuite commune de la prison genii!

Juste le poids de cette ceinture et de ses chaînes attachées à ses poignets rouvre de vieilles blessures, des souvenirs d'un sentiment d'isolation loin de ses frères, de l'esclavage, de la torture, de la famine connues dans la prison de Kolya.

Prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer et chasser le négatif de ses pensées actuelles, il se rend compte que McKay est justement en train de lui parler...depuis combien de temps, il ne peut le dire! Il refait alors le focus dans sa tête pour se remettre à l'écoute:

- -...et je veux que vous surveillez ce que je fais, et je vous questionnerez au besoin, termine McKay.

Sara a froncé légèrement les sourcils en direction de Rodney. Elle n'approuve pas le ton de commandement que son compagnon a pris. Ça ne commence pas bien du tout!

Évidemment l'arrogance et la tentative d'intimidation ont pénétré l'esprit du wraith et irrité celui-ci._** "Surveiller**__ cet humain travailler sur son virus? Sûrement qu'il a mal entendu!"_

-Docteur McKay, dit-il néammoins tranquillement. Comprenez-vous vraiment que je suis un des scientifiques qui a écrit ce code de virus? Je me suis re-familiarisé moi-même avec celui-ci depuis que j'ai appris la réactivation de ces créatures. Je connais chaque commande, chaque ligne de code! Trouver une solution au problème serait beaucoup plus rapide et facile si nous travaillons tous ensemble.

-Il a raison, Rodney! dit soudain Sara.

La tête de McKay se retourne subitement vers elle et il lui lance un regard furieux.

Elle ne semble pas être revenue en odeur de sainteté auprès de son compagnon, et cette remarque a sûrement empiré les choses! Elle s'en rend compte et se mord les lèvres. Elle lance un rapide haussement d'épaules d'excuse vers le wraith pendant que McKay ne la voit pas.

-Non. On va faire ça à ma manière! dit McKay, autant pour le wraith que pour elle.

Alors que le wraith ouvre la bouche pour défier sa décision, une soudaine lucidité au sujet de sa condition actuelle le frappe tout-à-coup.

-C'est vous qui avez demandé que je porte ces chaînes, n'est-ce-pas?

-Rodney...c'est toi? dit Sara, stupéfaite. (elle croyait que la consigne avait été imposée par son frère ou bien Élisabeth Weir).

Cette fois, Rodney McKay regarde nerveusement tout autour comme si quelqu'un allait surgir et le défendre. Il n'a pas besoin de répondre. La trépidation et la peur dans ses yeux parlent pour lui.

-Regardez autour de vous, Docteur, dit tranquillement le wraith. Pensez-vous sérieusement que je pourrais vous faire du mal, à vous ou à Sara Sheppard, en face de tous ces drones armés? Je serais fusillé avant même que je n'aies eu le temps de même toucher l'un d'entre vous.

-Ce n'est pas l'idée, fait Rodney McKay, buté. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon travail et garder un oeil sur vous en même temps!

Plongeant dans l'esprit du scientifique, le wraith réalise qu'il n'a aucun espoir de se battre contre ses préjugés et son attitude fermée. Sa compagne humaine est plus ouverte et souple, mais elle n'a pas ici le contrôle des décisions concernant le travail à faire dans le laboratoire du scientifique en chef. Le wraith soupire pour lui-même.

-Très bien! Puisque vous croyez pouvoir faire ce travail tout seul, expliquez-moi au moins comment vous avez réactivé le code d'attaque?

-Oh! Ça c'était facile! dit McKay, soulagé et se rengorgeant. Il fait une pause. Non...actuellement, ça n'était pas facile...

Sara sent venir une autre longue diatribe auto-louangeante sur l'immense intelligence de son ami.

-Rodney, soupire-t-elle un peu excédée en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Nous étions dans la cité des Réplicateurs, sur leur planète-mère en fait! commence McKay après un coup d'oeil rapide vers Sara. Vous auriez dû voir cet endroit! Ils ont construit la copie fidèle d'Atlantis mais à une immense grande échelle. Il y avait une vue remarquable, n'est-ce-pas, Sara? (celle-ci acquiesce patiemment). Enfin bref...nous y sommes allés pour trouver un E2PZ.

-Vous avez pu dérober un E2PZ sur la planète des Réplicateurs?

Rodney remarque la note admirative dans la voix du wraith et fait un sourire satisfait.

Le wraith sourit aussi. Ils peuvent bien avoir limité ses mouvements en l'enchaînant, ils ne peuvent cependant pas enchaîner son esprit!

Gardant ses traits hermétiquement indéchiffrables, il renferme méticuleusement ces nouvelles données dans son cerveau pour une utilité ultérieure, s'apprêtant à écouter attentivement ce docteur qui parle trop et à recueillir le plus d'informations possibles.

-J'imagine qu'il y avait sûrement plusieurs appareils et inventions intéressantes dans leur cité, continue le wraith d'un ton avenant et toujours flatteur. Et pourquoi n'avoir pris qu'un seul E2PZ?

-Oh oui, il y en avait plusieurs! renchérit Rodney, ne réalisant pas qu'il est manipulé. Mais on n'avait pas le temps et nous n'en avions besoin que d'un seul et on ne pouvait pas s'attarder trop longtemps, à cause de multiples dangers...enfin...j'ai trouvé finalement la commande qui leur ordonnait d'attaquer les...euh...wraith et j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait été désactivée!

Le wraith hoche la tête, restant silencieux pour allouer du temps au savant pour continuer ce babillage très informatif.

Sara Sheppard a froncé les sourcils.

Elle se rappelle soudain de Steve, ce wraith capturé et emprisonné par son frère et son équipe. Très intelligent, très vif d'esprit...prenant sans parler et en regardant et écoutant les humains, le plus d'informations possibles sur Atlantis. Dangereux!

Ce wraith-ci pourrait bien aussi faire parler Rodney pour utiliser à son avantage ce que le savant lui révèlerait.

-Rodney, et si on continuait le travail? dit-elle alors d'un ton calme en espérant qu'il saisisse la perche.

- D'abord il faut qu'il sache ce que nous avons fait là-bas! répond impatiemment le savant canadien, voulant plutôt signifier _"ce que __**j'ai**__ fait!"._

La jeune femme demeure alors vigilante en prêtant une oreille plus attentive.

-Je ne savais pas qui l'avait désactivée, continue Rodney, même si c'était de toute évidence un Ancien. Ni même le _pourquoi_ leur code d'attaque avait été désactivé...alors j'ai ré-écris un autre code qui a effectivement reprogrammé les réplicateurs à faire ce pourquoi ils ont été créés, et ceci avec succès!

Il a fini son histoire avec un petit sourire de contentement de soi.

-Alors vous avez décidé de tourner cet ennemi contre nous, sans vraiment comprendre _pourquoi_ cette commande avait été désactivée en tout premier lieu... conclue le wraith.

Le petit sourire disparaît. Le wraith sent qu'il a semé le doute dans l'esprit de McKay.

-Bien oui! avoue ce dernier.

-Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir qui avait désactivé ce code. Pour ce que vous en saviez, les Lantéens pouvaient l'avoir fait pour de bonnes raisons qu'eux seuls connaissaient? Docteur McKay...chez nous scientifiques wraith, nous aimons connaître la pleine ampleur des possibilités et des conséquences potentielles avant de nous risquer avec une technologie étrangère qui nous est inconnue! N'est-ce-pas tout aussi important pour les scientifiques humains?

Ce que dit le wraith a du sens, mais avant que Rodney ne s'indigne à nouveau, Sara Sheppard vient à son secours:

-Vous savez, j'y étais...et on n'avait pas le choix! Il ne s'agissait pas d'une expérience en laboratoire avec plein de protocoles et sans délais alloués, ni d'une permettant des simulations virtuelles avant de passer à l'action. On n'avait vraiment pas de temps!

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'était! poursuit Rodney en mode défensif avec un ton de voix véhément. J'étais sous haute pression! Il fallait que je pense rapidement. Je ne savais pas que les choses tourneraient de la façon dont elles l'ont fait!

-Vous prouvez mon point exactement. dit alors le wraith d'un ton mordant, regardant intensément le savant dans les yeux. Vous avez été inconséquent et très imprudent en réactivant une expérience dont vous ne saviez rien, et surtout pas ses terribles conséquences!

Mettre McKay à sa place a en quelque sorte remit l'équilibre qui a été débalancée d'abord par John Sheppard avec son attitude belliqueuse, et ensuite par l'arrogance du savant. Le wraith se sent bien mieux maintenant!

Il n'en dit pas plus.

McKay ravale tout autant sa rage que sa culpabilité et se retourne, recommençant à travailler sans un mot.

Sara décide de ne pas commenter outre mesure et reprend le travail également.

_**Plus tard, dans les quartiers de Rodney McKay...**_

Sara Sheppard avait décidé de venir essayer d'arranger les choses. Il était tard, Rodney avait travaillé jusque vers les 20h00 avant de se diriger, affamé, vers la cafétéria.

Parti depuis longtemps du labo, le wraith avait été reconduit à sa cellule et Sara avait été prendre une longue douche et avait réfléchi seule dans sa chambre.

Si elle et les atlantes voulaient que cette alliance fonctionne, il fallait que tous y mettent du sien. À commencer par Sara Sheppard qui devait rafistoler les choses avec Rodney!

Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile, parce qu'elle se sentait en faute auprès de lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire la moindre remarque devant le wraith, pour ne pas miner son autorité et sa crédibilité de scientifique. Elle n'aurait pas dû rire, mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher sa symphatie pour le wraith.

Depuis qu'il était dans la cité, elle ne rêvait plus, dormait même mieux. Et pourtant, elle aurait cru le contraire! Elle pensait que la proximité de son ancien voisin de cellule raviverait les cauchemars ou du moins les visions.

Faut croire que ce lien qu'il prétendait s'être créé entre eux n'était pas aussi fort que ça! ironisa la jeune femme.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser encore à lui et elle se sentait coupable alors qu'elle aurait dû plutôt vouer toutes ses pensées, toute son affection à son ami de coeur, Rodney McKay.

C'était une vraie honte...

Alors, elle avait passé quelque chose de confortable et d'assez sexy et s'était dirigée vers les quartiers du scientifique.

Il avait répondu à sa porte mais s'était raidi en la voyant, se tassant tout de même pour la laisser entrer.

-Rodney, commença-t-elle sans préambule, je suis venue pour m'excuser...

-Oui. Ça, tu l'as fait amplement après avoir rigolé et m'avoir contrarié devant le wraith!

Trop tôt pour l'approcher...elle prit son air le plus contrit possible.

-Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que je suis navrée? soupira Sara. Je me sens nerveuse. C'est difficile pour moi d'être dans le même environnement que cette créature envers qui j'ai des sentiments...bizarres! Il m'a pris plusieurs années puis me les a toutes redonnées sans que je n'ais le contrôle sur rien de tout ça. Comment te sentirais-tu, toi?

_Là, elle y allait un peu fort avec la super-manipulation! se dit Sara un peu honteuse, mais n'en continuant pas moins avec ses grands yeux implorants posés sur lui. _

-Effrayé! dit Rodney, ce qu'il était en effet dans les environs immédiats du wraith.

-Oui dit Sara, mais je dois mettre mes émotions de côté. ON doit mettre cela de côté, pour pouvoir fonctionner avec lui et travailler sur notre but commun. Nous défaire des réplicateurs qui sont une menace drôlement plus radicale que ce wraith ne l'est maintenant!

Elle s'était approché doucement, et Rodney la laissa passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le ramener doucement contre sa poitrine.

-Mais si vous continuez tous les deux à jouer à qui a la plus grosse paire...

(Rodney poussa un soupir offusqué. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas avoir cette image mentale dans la tête!) ….enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, reprit Sara en riant.

-Si vous ne cessez pas cette bataille d'égos, on n'arrivera à rien! continua plus sérieusement la jeune femme. Tu sais bien qu'Élisabeth m'a placée avec vous deux non seulement pour vous aider dans ce travail, mais aussi pour vous aider à vous entendre et à mettre tout antagonisme de côté. Elle croit que je cerne assez bien ce wraith pour pouvoir faire le pont entre vous deux.

-Justement, se rebiffa Rodney qui avait pourtant commencé à se détendre. Tu sembles drôlement bien t'entendre avec lui. Je t'ai vu lui parler, plaisanter avec lui!

-Plaisanter? Tu exagères! Il est malin et intelligent et a un humour particulier que je partage en un certain sens, mais si tu voulais bien laisser tomber ton arrogance et ton sentiment d'infériorité intellectuelle pour une minute, tu...

-_Mon sentiment d'infériorité intellectuelle?_ s'indigne alors McKay.

Sara se morigéna immédiatement. Tout allait bien et elle venait avec quelques mots mal placés de faire reculer sa cause! Elle prit un ton presque implorant:

-Ton insécurité, Rodney! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on sait tous que les wraith sont plus vifs d'esprit, brillants, rapides intellectuellement que les humains, toi y comprit même si tu es excellent! Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes et que tu le laisses accéder à tes données et considérer son avis, vu qu'il a été un des créateurs de ce virus à la base. Tu n'as pas le choix! Cesses d'agir en petit garçon ulcéré et mets-toi au travail avec le wraith. Ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire, Rodney, n'en fais pas une affaire personnelle, je t'en prie!

Elle passa les mains sur son ventre, soulevant doucement son t-shirt, le chatouilla légèrement, ce qui le fit se crisper et lui faire un sourire encore incertain. Il s'était détendu au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, se laissant convaincre pas ses arguments logiques.

-Je t'aime, continua Sara et je t'admire également. Je sais que tu y arriveras, mais tu as besoin de son aide. _**On**_ en a tous besoin! Ne le laisses tout simplement pas te déstabiliser. Je pense qu'il le fait exprès pour tester tes limites...céder à la colère ne va que retarder notre travail et le garder ici sur cette base plus longtemps que nécessaire!

Il y eu un silence que Sara remplit en mettant de petits baisers rapides et doux sur le cou, le menton, les joues et le nez du scientifique qui céda finalement à ses arguments plein de bon sens.

-Tu as raison! admit finalement Rodney en souriant plus largement...mais je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde! s'assombrit ensuite le savant.

-Je crois qu'il est tout aussi déconcerté que moi en ce qui a trait à ce qui nous est arrivé. Je ne pense pas que les wraith ont pour habitude de donner régulièrement ce Cadeau de Vie à des humains, au contraire. Alors, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui et lui non plus, j'imagine! J'essaie d'apporter une atmosphère conviviale à nos recherches et de rendre les choses plus faciles pour ce travail que nous devons faire et finir à tous prix. Les réplicateurs à éliminer complètement de cette galaxie sont notre priorité, Rodney!

-C'est vrai.

La voix de Rodney s'était radouci, ainsi que ses yeux.

Il s'abandonna enfin aux douces caresses de Sara et ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément. Ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le lit de Rodney.

Plus tard, étendue nue sur le lit alors que Rodney dormait, Sara réfléchit.

_-"À quoi penses-tu?"_ avait demandé Rodney après coup, et elle avait sursauté intérieurement, comme si elle venait d'être prise à prononcer tout haut le nom d'un autre alors qu'elle venait de faire l'amour.

_-"À rien de particulier"_, s'était-elle hâtée de dire. "_Disons à tout ce travail que nous avons en face de nous, cette responsabilité de désarmorcer le code et de rendre les Réplicateurs inoffensifs. C'est...accablant!"._

Rodney l'avait cru.

Elle avait pourtant eu du mal à s'abandonner complètement à son ami et même au moment les plus chauds de leur étreinte, ce maudit wraith occupait encore ses pensées!

Elle avait même dû se débattre intérieurement et le chasser de sa tête alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ce serait...si les wraith avaient des relations sexuelles de la même façon que les humains, à peu de chose près.

Ils avaient sûrement tout ce qu'il fallait, elle le savait à cause de l'autopsie effectuée sur un wraith par Carson Becket, à laquelle elle avait assistée.

Elle se souvenait du premier wraith prisonnier, Steve. Comment elle avait été complètement effrayée la première fois qu'elle lui avait fait face devant les barreaux de sa cellule pourtant fortement protégée avec le champ électrifié. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait tenir fermement ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler, et elle avala péniblement alors que le wraith la regardait si ouvertement avec tant de faim, qu'elle crut être transformée en steak ambulant.

Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la chose marcher, bouger. Gracieux, stylé, les gestes élégants et calculés, le wraith avait la grâce et l'agilité d'un prédateur...

Magnifique était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle regardait sa silhouette mince vêtue de cuir, ses longs cheveux brillants, lisses, argentés, coiffés avec style, et ses lèvres sexy.

Mais alors qu'imprudemment elle laissait ses pensées errer ainsi, il s'était retourné brusquement, ouvrant des yeux intensément brillants, sortant de son état méditatif pour la fixer avec ce regard évaluateur de fauve, et l'avait cloué sur place avec un feulement de satisfaction, ses yeux verts fixés intensément sur elle avec ce sourire d'une cruauté d'animal, sûr qu'il va bientôt dévorer sa proie!

_Quelle erreur de l'avoir ainsi laissé entrer dans sa tête alors qu'elle se demandait comment diable une telle créature pouvait être si effrayante et splendide à la fois, et sans aucun doute, il **savait** à ce moment précis ce qu'elle venait de penser! _

_Comment donc ces wraith se reproduisait-il...quelle serait la sensation de cette peau pâle et lisse contre ses doigts, sa main dans cette longue chevelure blanche? Ces êtres étaient-ils capable de tendresse, de passion?_

Il avait alors avancé...ou plutôt _**glissé**_ de trois pas jusqu'à la toute limite que lui permettait le champ de force, et Sara avait reculé en poussant un cri étouffé et en ouvrant grand ses yeux alors qu'il la gratifiait du sourire le plus éclatant et horrible de ses dents pointues de requin et que ses yeux cruels la fixaient d'un regard malveillant.

. _"Entre dans cette cage, humaine...et tu constateras par toi-même...tu pourras même me toucher!"._

Portant les mains rapidement à ses tempes et secouant sa tête de gauche à droite comme si le diable même venait de prendre possession de son esprit, Sara était sorti sans demander son reste, incapable de revenir avant plusieurs jours dans la section des cellules.

_-"Comment vont tes recherches anthropologiques sur le prisonnier?" avait demandé quelques jours plus tard son frère._

- _"Pas le temps d'aller dans le quartier des cellules ces temps-ci, avait répondu Sara, trop fière pour avouer son expérience angoissante. On a trop de travail ailleurs!"._

Elle se secoua et revint à ses réflexions sur ce wraith-ci.

Il semblait bien avoir appris des humains, du temps où il était prisonnier et probablement bien avant!

On le soupçonnait, d'après le fait qu'il affirmait avoir travaillé sur le virus des réplicateurs, d'avoir au moins dans les 10,000 ans d'âge, considérant aussi qu'il avait participé à la guerre contre les Anciens. Il était donc plein d'expérience et pouvait aussi imiter les attitudes et le comportement humain, si cela lui apportait des avantages! Un vrai caméléon...

….et c'était également un vrai renard, se dit Sara. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse très attention lors des prochains jours où ils travailleraient ensemble et qu'elle empêche aussi Rodney de trop en dire devant lui!

Elle se secoua et se nicha tout contre Rodney.

Il fallait dormir. La journée de demain serait longue et importante.

Il lui fallait aussi rencontrer John tôt le matin pour cette discussion qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment ni éviter, ni reporter...

_**Tôt le lendemain matin à la cafétéria. Sara prend un plateau et se dirige** **courageusement vers la table où John et Ronon Dex sont assis**..._

Comme d'habitude, l'assiette du satédien débordait et elle se demanda avec jalousie par quel miracle il pouvait autant manger et ne pas engraisser d'une once! Il est vrai qu'il s'entraînait intensément deux heures par jour.

John avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait vu sa soeur venir les rejoindre, car elle l'évitait depuis hier. Elle lui annonça qu'elle devait lui parler seule à seul après déjeuner, et la conversation roula sur des sujets banals tant qu'ils n'eurent pas fini. Ronon les laissa ensuite et le frère et la soeur se dirigèrent vers une des passerelles extérieures de la cité pour discuter tranquillement.

-Alors, Sara. Que se passe-t-il? demanda John sans préambule.

Sa question incluait tout autant comment sa soeur allait, pourquoi elle se comportait si bizarrement, qu'est-ce qui en était de sa relation étrange avec le wraith et pourquoi mettait-elle en doute ses décisions de sécurité au sujet de leur hôte inattendu?

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement? demanda Sara en lui répondant par une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et ce wraith?

_-" Rien!...tout!" _voulait-elle dire. Mais son frère cherchait semble-t-il de meilleures explications que ses errances philosophiques.

Sara avait également la hantise qu'il ne la force à aller voir Carson, mais surtout la psy!

Comme elle gardait le silence, John parla:

-Je ne sens pas que tu vas aussi bien que tu le prétends, Sara! Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te réintégrer dans l'équipe, finalement. Ce choc post-traumatique..

-Oh allons, s'énerva Sara. Ça va faire un an déjà et ça fait longtemps que je vous accompagne en mission et tout s'est bien passé jusqu'ici, si on peut oser se servir de cette expression en parlant de missions dans cette galaxie remplie d'inconnue et de danger! Et puis Becket m'a depuis longtemps libérée de l'infirmerie et Heightmeyer de la thérapie, John!

Le colonel Sheppard soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Depuis qu'_**il**_ a mit le pied ici, moi ce que je crains, c'est que ton choc post-traumatique réapparaisse à nouveau!

-Je t'assure que je vais bien! dit Sara, irritée et haussant le ton. Bien sûr je suis plutôt incorfortable de travailler avec ce wraith en particulier, mais a-t-on vraiment le choix?

John la regardait sans rien laisser voir de ses pensées. Elle continua:

-Bon. J'avoue que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu le traites, mais tu es le chef militaire d'Atlantis, alors c'est vrai que je ne devrais par remettre en question ton jugement et ton autorité là-dessus et je vais me tenir à carreau. Voilà, tu es content?

Elle était allée assez loin dans ses conciliations envers lui, selon elle!

-Sara...c'est un _**wraith**_!

-Oui, mais il est différent! Il faut tout de même le considérer en allié plutôt qu'en prisonnier suspect, même si je comprends qu'il doit y avoir une marge de sécurité!

-Je me réserve le droit de le traiter comme je le voudrai, Sara! Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un "ami", ni même d'un allié ordinaire! C'est un prédateur de notre espèce, simplement un ennemi qui pour le moment se sert de nous, tout comme on se sert de lui! Et peu importe comment tu vois ce wraith "particulier", il est une menace pour la sécurité de tous mes hommes et des habitants de cette cité dont je suis responsable, je te rappelle!

Après ce discours véhément, Sara se tut et baissa la tête.

-Je comprends, admit-elle à contrecoeur.

-Et tes visions...tes rêves? demanda soudain John.

-…n'ont plus lieu depuis qu'il est ici! continua Sara.

Ça n'était pas un mensonge après tout...mais elle ne parla pas des errances qui se passaient le jour dans sa tête quand elle était pleinement éveillée!

-Bon, le sujet est clos alors! dit John alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à se diriger dans les corridors d'Atlantis vers leur lieu respectif de travail.

-Oh en passant, dit John Sheppard, il va falloir lui trouver un nom! Rodney l'appelle _" notre ami" _ou_ "notre allié"_, et je dois avouer que ça me dérange. Il ne peut pas être continuellement "le wraith" non plus, et même "notre allié" est un terme bien trop amical pour un wraith! Voyons, mmmm...que penses-tu de..."Spike"?

Sara s'arrêta net de marcher.

-Oh non! Tu ne vas pas le nommer cette fois-là! C'est moi qui l'ai rencontré la première et me suis enfuie avec lui, alors c'est moi qui le nommerai!

John la regarda, amusé, prêt à lui concéder ce fait, car elle avait raison là-dessus!

Elle réfléchit, alors qu'ils continuaient à arpenter les corridors de la cité.

- Tu as trouvé un surnom? demanda Sheppard au bout d'une minute.

-Euh, oui...Todd.

-Todd?

-Oui. Todd!

-Ton ex-petit copain de l'université?

-Oh arrêtes! C'était pas vraiment un petit copain, on n'est pas sorti ensemble finalement!

-Pourquoi ce nom alors? C'est quoi le rapport?

-Bien, Todd Svensson était norvégien, grand...la peau très pâle, de très longs cheveux blonds filasse...qu'il a coupé à mon grand regret quand il est entré dans l'armée!

-Ah oui, je l'aimais pas trop ce gars, il était plutôt ringard et hypocrite...finalement, ton surnom est diablement bien choisi!

Et John Sheppard se mit à rigoler.

Sara grogna sa réprobation à ce jugement qu'elle ne partagait pas du tout et lança son poing fermé sur le bras de son frère pour le punir.

Sheppard se poussa pour éviter aisément le second coup.

-Qu'est-il advenu de ce type au fait?

-On s'est écrit alors qu'il était parti avec son bataillon au Koweit, mais sa mère m'a appelé quelques mois plus tard pour me dire que son avion avait été abattu, dit tristement Sara. C'est pourquoi je n'avais plus de réponse à mes lettres...

-Désolé...

Il y eut un silence, puis John conclut:

-Bon, ok, alors, le wraith sera "Todd" à l'avenir!

(à suivre)


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: **

**Bonjour fidèles lecteurs!**

**À ce moment-ci de ma fiction, le wraith a enfin reçu un nom, Todd. C'est désormais ainsi que je le nommerai la plupart du temps, ainsi que Sara et les autres.**

**J'espère que j'ai réussi jusqu'ici à soutenir votre intérêt et à vous faire attendre avec hâte les chapitres à venir.**

**Celui-ci sera long, et je travaille déjà sur le XXI.**

**Comme toujours, vos revues, commentaires et questions sont ma récompense, alors ne vous gênez pas!**

**Bonne lecture...**

XX-

_**Plus tard, dans le laboratoire de McKay... **_

_Le wraith est debout devant un écran où défile les dernières données traitées par le scientifique humain. Il porte toujours l'épaisse ceinture qui limite amplement le mouvement de ses mains. _

_De regarder McKay travailler sur les données écrites en langage wraith qui défilent sur les écrans, ramène en tête des souvenirs au Commandant wraith._

_Il se remémore le travail effectué pendant de longues heures avec ses compétents collègues scientifiques du temps de la guerre contre les Anciens, alors qu'ils s'efforçaient tous de créer ce virus qui annulerait les commandes d'attaque des réplicateurs et les ferait s'en retourner chez eux. _

_Mais alors qu'il surveille McKay faire des changements et des simulations sur les codes que lui-même a créé, ses traits se froncent en consternation et en inquiétude._

_Occupée à une autre console, Sara Sheppard lève la tête et regarde le wraith, soudain inquiète et se demandant ce qui lui passe par la tête._

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, dit soudain ce dernier d'un air mécontent. Vos données ne sont pas correctes!

Rodney, assis à son ordinateur, se retourne d'un bloc et lève les yeux sur le wraith.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc?

-Vous devez réitérer toutes les valeurs de l'expression _avant _d'agréger les résultats!

Rodney, l'air suffisant, le regarde de haut:

-Vous plaisantez là? Nous sommes bien mieux d'utiliser des points de données connues et d'extrapoler dessus!

-Vous risquez d'accumuler les erreurs! grogne le wraith.

Sara observe leur allié en silence.

Elle a aussi remarqué il y a bien une demi-heure que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ses calculs.

Elle a d'abord cru que c'était elle qui faisait fausse route et a décidé de recommencer ses équations, pas prête du tout à demander l'aide de l'un ou de l'autre de ses collègues de travail.

Elle s'est dit qu'elle perdrait un peu de temps, mais le tableau mathématique sur lequel elle travaille en est un qui attaque le problème sous un angle différent de celui des deux autres. Donc, elle peut se permettre de recommencer.

Mais si ce que prétend le wraith est vrai, Rodney accumule les erreurs et bientôt, son propre travail en sera affecté!

Elle ouvre en silence la fenêtre du programme sur lequel Rodney s'acharne et remarque alors des dissonnances dans les données. Todd n'a pas tort du tout.

Elle sait alors que le travail des dernières heures devra être recommencé totalement!

Elle a pourtant laissé passer, espérant que Rodney s'en rendrait compte par lui-même. Mais maintenant que le wraith a réalisé que McKay sabotait en quelque sorte son travail et le lui avait fait remarquer, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir agacée.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de demander une pause pour discuter en privé avec Rodney, le wraith insiste:

-Docteur McKay, vous devez recommencer! dit-il d'une voix sonore et sentencieuse, pour briser le silence entêté de l'astrophysicien.

"_La guerre est sur le point de recommencer!" _se dit Sara, exaspérée.

Évidemment, la réponse de McKay fuse sur un ton défensif:

-Quoi? il n'en est pas question! dit-il, se rebiffant encore plus.

Le wraith réalisa qu'il devrait passer ici plus de temps qu'il n'en avait prévu.

C'était irritant, car il devrait bientôt rendre compte des avancées de sa mission à sa jeune reine, et elle n'était pas aussi patiente que lui!

Sûrement que même ce scientifique humain pouvait réaliser l'accumulation des erreurs causant ce problème? se disait-il. Non seulement le caractère et l'attitude de l'humain McKay étaient déja durs à supporter en soit, mais le wraith savait que de travailler avec un individu dont les capacités intellectuelles étaient moindres que les siennes, allait s'avérer bien plus long et compliqué qu'anticipé!

Et encore, il lui fallait se servir de doigté pour ménager la susceptibilité de cet humain.

Mais des circonstances désastreuses appelaient des mesures extraordinaires et désespérées, et «Todd le wraith», pas encore au courant de son nouveau surnom, ayant choisi de travailler avec des humains, décida d'amadouer l'astrophysicien et de le persuader qu'il pouvait lui apporter une aide précieuse.

-Si mes mains étaient libres, dit-il en se penchant soudain sur le savant, je pourrais alors vous montrer!

Le bruit des chaînes remuées et la soudaine distance raccourcie entre l'alien et lui firent sursauter légèrement McKay qui se recula prudemment.

Évidemment, les marines se rapprochèrent tout à coup, armes levées et menaçant le wraith qui prit cependant son temps pour s'éloigner.

-N...non, ça...ça va aller, fit Rodney en se reprenant. Je vais le faire moi-même...merci quand même!

-Comme vous voudrez.

Le wraith n'avait d'autre choix que de se reculer vers sa console et d'observer, impuissant, les données erronnées qui s'accumulaient.

Il étira d'impatience ses longs doigts et Sara entendit son petit grognement irrité.

Il réalisait que même si cette attitude n'était pas surprenante, elle était pourtant désappointante. La relation d'échange suivie de rejet réaffirmait la croyance du wraith que ces humains avaient exactement la même attitude hautaine, arrogante et dédaigneuse envers l'intelligence des wraith que les Anciens, ce qui avait contribué justement à la chute fatale de ces derniers en son temps, lors de la guerre contre les Lantéens d'Atlantis il y a 10,000 ans.

Est-ce que ces nouveaux maîtres d'Atlantis se considéraient si supérieurs à tous les autres humains et autres espèces de la galaxie de Pégase, qu'ils ne pouvaient et ne voulaient rien en apprendre?...même pas de celui-là même qui avait écrit et conçu les codes de ce virus?

McKay continuait à travailler silencieusement, levant sa tête à l'occasion pour demander quelque chose à sa compagne humaine, et parfois, lançant un très bref coup d'oeil à son compagnon alien.

Le wraith réalisa soudain que Sara Sheppard avait arrêté de travailler et lui coulait un regard curieux et hésitant.

Elle avait bien sûr réalisé que son compagnon humain était dans l'erreur, mais décidé soit de ne pas intervenir, ou du moins de lui en parler quand ils ne seraient plus en sa présence.

Soulagé tout-à-coup, un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres du wraith.

Éventuellement, le savant humain allait bientôt se retourner vers lui pour admettre enfin qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il savait que le scientifique croyait pouvoir réussir à compléter le travail tout seul, mais il n'avait aucun doute que le moment de défaillance se présenterait bientôt.

Et quand cela arriverait, quand McKay devrait éventuellement avouer son impuissance, le wraith savait que cet instant vaudrait tout ce par quoi il était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Atlantis, toutes les humiliations et indignités!

Alors il continua à surveiller silencieusement son propre moniteur, absorbé par ce que McKay faisait et travaillant mentalement à déjà défaire les erreurs que l'humain continuait à empiler.

_Cela dura encore un bon vingt-quatre heures. Sara Sheppard constata que rien n'avançait...pire, on reculait à cause des erreurs accumulées de McKay._

Rodney était en plus d'une humeur de chien. Non seulement il manquait de sommeil à cause de tout ce travail, mais le stress et la tension d'avoir à trouver rapidement sans avouer qu'il avait besoin des conseils du wraith commençaient à sérieusement mettre cette mission en péril!

De un, Sara devait parler à Rodney avec le bon ton, l'amadouant pour lui faire admettre qu'il devait maintenant requérir l'aide de leur allié wraith...

De deux, les deux amants avaient décidé d'un commun accord de raréfier le soir leurs petites réunions amoureuses pour dormir chacun d'un sommeil salutaire dans leurs propres quartiers la nuit.

De toute façon, ils s'écroulaient tous deux de fatigue dès la fin de leur journée en laboratoire.

Cependant, leurs moments ensemble commençait à lui manquer. Sara voulait prendre Rodney à part et lui faire comprendre tout cela.

Elle se décida un matin, le lendemain après-midi d'après la petite prise de bec entre Todd et Rodney.

Elle lui signifia qu'elle voulait lui parler en privé et ils sortirent tous deux dans le corridor autour d'un café chaud, alors que le wraith restait sous la surveillance des marines affectés à sa garde.

-Rodney, dit Sara, prenant sa voix la plus douce et câline. Tu me manques, tu sais!

-Moi aussi tu me manques, Sara! dit McKay qui s'avança vers elle et caressa distraitement une boucle de ses longs cheveux acajou.

Mais il se frotta aussitôt le front et le visage de sa main libre, ses yeux rouges de fatigue et soulignés par des cernes d'épuisement.

-Tu es exténué, dit Sara avec un ton plein de compassion.

-Oui. Mais c'est pas le moment de se reposer maintenant! On doit trouver le plus vite possible...tu sais bien quel genre de pression j'ai sur les épaules! geignit-il.

Et justement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudain, témoignant de sa fatigue et de son exaspération.

-Alors laisses le wraith t'aider? fit Sara doucement. Comme ça, tout sera fini plus vite et on passera tous deux plus de temps ensemble!

-Tu plaisantes? Je suis très bien capable de trouver ces codes tout seul! Tu mets en doute mes compétences?

-Non! Écoutes, Rodney...il a_** créé **_ce virus. Peut-être est-ce le temps de lui faire confiance?

-Je me débrouilles très bien! se rebiffa Rodney, buté.

Cette fois-ci, Sara se fâcha. Même la perspective de passer plus de temps avec sa compagne, une fois ce travail fini, n'avait pas du tout intéressé Rodney! Il n'en avait que pour son orgueil et sa méfiance du wraith!

-Non Rodney! éclata la jeune femme. Tu ne te débrouilles pas bien du tout! Et au fait, Todd a raison depuis le début. Tu cumules les erreurs!

-Moi? Mais ce doit être vous deux qui les faites, car moi je..

_**-Nous deux**_! Mais Rodney, tu ne lui permets même pas de travailler dessus! Depuis le début il ne fait qu'observer et tu ne le laisses pas réellement contribuer! Et est-ce que tu insinuerais que ma méthode de calcul et ma traduction de _**tes **_entrées de données sont fausses? Et puis si moi je veux te faire part d'une idée, te donner un conseil, tu le rejettes de la main comme si c'était rien, comme je disais des conneries? (sa voix était maintenant indignée).

Rodney eut soudain l'air coupable et incertain.

-Mais non, voyons, je..je m'excuse Sara, dit-il, tu as beau être formidable en calculs mathématiques, la résolution de ce code n'est pas dans ta sphère de compétence. C'est moi qui ai créé cette modification du code wraith...

-Ah oui? eh bien je t'annonce qu'on n'avance pas, mais qu'on régresse!

C'est Todd et sa bande de scientifiques wraith qui ont créé cette arme virale il y a des milliers d 'années. Il serait peut-être temps de lui demander son avis sur le blocage que tu connais, tu ne crois pas?

Je peux parfaitement..

-Non, non et non Rodney! Tu as essayé et tu ne peux pas, admets-le donc! Piles sur ton _**foutu**_ orgueil et sur ton arrogance et demandes lui son aide! Enfin Rodney, il s'agit de sauver des milliers d'humains et on perd du temps à cause de ta suffisance et de ton petit orgueil blessé! J'en ai plus qu'assez! Soit tu demandes l'aide de Todd ou bien je vais voir mon frère et Élisabeth et on annule tout, parce que là...cette petite guéguerre personnelle ne mène nulle part.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle était à bout de souffle et en colère.

Rodney la regardait avec des yeux ronds, à la fois dépité et embarrassé, mais elle vit que sous le choc, la raison prenait enfin le dessus. Pour s'assurer que le tout soit bien compris, elle l'assomma avec cette dernière nouvelle:

-Savais-tu que nous avons reçu il y a moins d'une heure la malheureuse nouvelle que la planète Marhéva a été annihilée par les réplicateurs la nuit dernière? 30,000 autres humains, Rodney. Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le luxe de prendre notre temps pour soigner ton _**pauvre égo blessé**_?

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots avec dureté et sarcasme.

Cette fois-ci, Rodney s'ébroua et déposa le café non bu dans la main d'un soldat qui passait et qui le ramassa, éberlué.

Le scientifique, la tête basse mais la démarche déterminée, entra dans son labo et se dirigea vers le wraith. Celui-ci en fait n'avait pas perdu grand chose de leur échange.

-Écoutez, Todd...commença-t-il.

Le wraith se retourna et Sara et Rodney ne manquèrent pas de remarquer son léger sursaut et son air mécontent. Sara se mordit les lèvres.

_Elle avait "oublié" de mettre le wraith au courant de son nouveau surnom!_

Son air embarrassé et la rougeur de ses joues renseignèrent le wraith à savoir _**qui**_ l'avait nommé ainsi.

-Vous m'avez donné un nom comme à un animal de compagnie. fit-il haussant un sourcil absent, avec un sifflement de déplaisir.

- Oui...Non! Je...écoutez, fit Sara en s'avançant pour bien souligner que Rodney ou les autres n'étaient pas responsables. C'est pas comme si vous nous donniez vos noms de bonne volonté, n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle. Enfin, si vous en avez, vous les wraith? Depuis le début en parlant de vous, on s'empêtre dans les termes "allié" ou "ami" mais en fait, vous êtes un ennemi de notre espèce. Ça sonne bizarre, avouez-le? On ne peut pas non plus continuellement vous dire "Hé vous le wraith, venez par ici!", vous comprenez? Alors à moins que vous ne nous donniez volontairement votre vrai nom, il sera plus facile et utile pour tout le monde de vous appeler Todd. C'est important pour nous, les humains d'identifier les choses et les gens.

Ayant terminé son petit laïus, Sara Sheppard expira longuement la respiration qu'elle avait retenue en espérant que le wraith maintenant au courant de son surnom ne lui en tienne pas rigueur!

En fait, il laissa un silence malaisé s'étirer, puis eut un petit reniflement de suffisance, hochant finalement la tête pour acquiescer à son nouveau patronyme.

Sara soupira, soulagée.

Cela avait permis cependant au Docteur McKay de ruminer la façon dont il allait demander l'aide du wraith.

Sara vit à la lueur d'amusement que ce dernier n'allait pas laisser Rodney s'en sortir si facilement!

Alors qu'elle s'obstinait à nier le lien entre eux, elle espéra quant même que pour cette fois-là, le nouvellement nommé "Todd" lirait pour une fois dans ses pensées: _"S'il-vous-plaît, même si vous avez deviné ce qu'il vous veut, ménagez le!". _

Mais elle ne fut pas aussi chanceuse.

-Docteur McKay...vous vous apprêtiez à me demande quelque chose, je crois?

disait Todd avec un sourire condescendant et une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux vert-ambré.

Le wraith s'était avancé d'un pas, déployant sa longue silhouette, visiblement diverti par la déconfiture du savant atlante.

Sara entendit les armes de leurs vigilants gardes s'enclencher, mais regarda leur chef avec un hochement de tête tranquille pour les rassurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger en vue.

Rodney ravala péniblement au fond de sa gorge le goût amer de son déplaisir et de sa propre arrogance piétinée.

Sara lui lança un coup d'oeil pour l'encourager.

-Euh...enfin, oui. Il s'avère que vous...vous aviez raison! dit-il finalement avec répugnance.

C'était dit! Sara put voir la pomme d'adam de Rodney se soulever et s'abaisser nerveusement. Dur dur d'avaler la pilule amère de l'humilité!

-Je...euh...je crois que je vais...réquisitionner votre aide après tout!

-À une condition! fit soudain le wraith.

Sa voix dure avait résonné comme un tonnerre.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dicter vos conditions! fit McKay d'une voix dédaigneuse après quelques secondes de stupéfaction.

-Rodney...allons, laisses-le énoncer cette condition? dit Sara d'une voix apaisante.

-Docteur McKay, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes enfin raisonnable! Vous acceptez le fait que vous avez atteint les limites de vos connaissances de notre virus, dit Todd.

McKay allait encore une fois protester et il élevait un doigt pour arrêter le wraith, mais Sara abaissa rapidement le doigt levé de son ami et hocha la tête vers Todd pour qu'il continue.

- Nous n'aurons pas trop du reste de cette journée pour compulser les erreurs que vous avez faites et les corriger! continua le wraith d'un ton docte. Je peux vous apporter mon aide, ce pourquoi finalement je suis ici depuis plus de deux jours, perdant mon précieux temps à essayer vainement de vous faire comprendre_** que**__**le temps presse!**_

Il fit une pause brève et cette fois-ci, Rodney ne l'interrompit pas.

-Néammoins, je ne peux rien faire si vous me forcez à porter cette ceinture et ces chaînes stupides. Avec les forces en présence, vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous faire du mal! Il me faut l'usage entier de mes mains pour vous aider efficacement...vous devez donc me les retirer.

-Il a raison, dit Sara.

-Il n'en est pas qu...

-Rodney! Si tu refuses, je me retire de cette mission!

-Docteur, si je peux me permettre, commença une voix qui s'éleva derrière la jeune femme, les faisant tous se retourner en bloc et fixer l'individu comme s'il était un élément perturbateur insignifiant.

Le lieutenant qui était en charge des marines qui les entouraient tous en ce moment continua de parler, imperturbable:

-Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous, Docteur Sheppard...les ordres du colonel sont..

-Je connais les ordres de Sheppard! le coupa rudement la voix cinglante de Sara. Merci Lieutenant, mais je vais prendre la responsabilité d'accéder à la requête de notre allié wraith. Et ne vous en faites pas, j'en parlerai moi-même à mon frère!

Elle prit elle-même la clé des mains du marine responsable des contentions du wraith et commença à déverrouiller les serrures des chaînes de la ceinture. Celle-ci tomba finalement et Sara leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, constatant que le Lieutenant venait de lancer un appel au colonel Sheppard après avoir protesté de son imprudence à une Sara qui l'ignora délibérément.

Soulagé, le wraith étendait ses mains, étirant également ses longs bras, fléchissant les doigts. Rodney se recula, nerveux, mais Sara ne bougea pas d'un pouce, levant la tête pour regarder le wraith en plein visage, confiante. Celui-ci lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Tout de suite, il se dirigea vers la console de Rodney McKay.

-Venez, docteur. Mettons-nous au travail!

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, John Sheppard déboulait, accompagné de Ronon Dex.

Sara les attendait à la porte.

-As-tu perdu la tête, Sara Sheppard? siffla John, alerté par le rapport du marine. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? de quelle autorité as-tu..

-Regardes-les! fit Sara, interrompant la diatribe de son frère. Rodney a enfin admis qu'il avait tort et avait besoin de l'aide de Todd. Enfin les choses vont avancer! Avoues qu'on était dans une impasse et que Rodney ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, on perdait du temps! Et puis franchement...avec quatre marines sur place et quatre autres à la porte de ce labo, il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer! Il faut traiter Todd en allié. Bien sûr avec prudence, mais peut-on se permettre un autre monde humain éliminé encore par ces machines, John?

Méfiant, Sheppard regardait dans la direction du wraith et de McKay.

Complètement absorbé maintenant et semblant avoir oublié _**qui **_était son compagnon de travail, Rodney palabrait, penchait la tête pour écouter attentivement et _humblement_ l'alien, puis souriait, ravi__semble-t-il de ce que Todd venait de dire.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux mais toujours sceptique, comme si on avait remplacé secrètement son ami savant par une copie complaisante, John Sheppard avança de quelques pas et interrompit les deux scientifiques:

-Euh...ça va Rodney?

Le dit Rodney fit un petit geste impatient de sa main et lança à peine un coup d'oeil agacé vers le colonel:

-Mais oui! Bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question?

Puis il revint à Todd et continua à élaborer sur sa théorie, penchant la tête attentivement lorsque Todd lui répondit en lui démontrant quelque chose sur un graphique de l'écran.

-On a du travail, Sheppard. Allez, filez faire quelque chose...ce que vous faisiez avant de venir nous déranger! On essaie de sauver le monde, nous! fit Rodney, voyant que John ne bougeait pas.

Les mains derrière le dos, se soulevant sur le bout des orteils en se dandinant d'avant en arrière, Sara avait un sourire ironique et triomphant sur son visage quand John reporta son attention sur sa soeur.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée! grommela bien sûr Ronon Dex.

-Bon...d'accord! fit John en l'ignorant, toujours sceptique au tableau idyllique de coopération et de travail ardu qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il se dirigea vers les marines, donnant ses ordres de garder à l'oeil d'un peu plus près le wraith et de lui faire un rapport toutes les demi-heures ou plus tôt si besoin.

Il ne dit rien à sa soeur et sortit du labo, suivi du satédien.

Ce dernier lança un dernier grognement de mécontentement vers Sara Sheppard, suivi d'un regard meurtrier sur le wraith.

Sara était soulagée.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle espérait était que le prédateur, débarrassé de ses chaînes, soit assez intelligent pour continuer à se montrer pacifique et n'attaquer personne, car sinon elle s'en voudrait à mort.

Mais elle savait Todd très malin et assez perspicace pour ne pas mettre en péril sa propre mission, surtout maintenant que Rodney voulait bien coopérer...

-Sara? Tu veux bien sortir de tes petites songeries solitaires et daigner venir faire les corrections? On n'a pas le temps de rêvasser, ici!

Sara sourit. Rodney ne changeait pas. "_Qui donc leur avait fait perdre tout ce temps?" _ sedit-elle en ricanant intérieurement.

Mais au contraire de son ami, elle n'avait pas un égo surdimensionné alors elle rit doucement, se dirigeant vers sa console pour se mettre finalement au travail.

_0000000000 _

Le lendemain...

La journée commença très bien.

Le trio du laboratoire était désormais encore plus performant et lorsque John Sheppard venait faire sa petite visite quotidienne, il trouvait Rodney, Sara et le wraith plongés dans leurs calculs ou bien en discussion animée sur la marche à suivre pour la prochaine étape.

Sara était impressionnée de la vitesse avec laquelle Todd travaillait et aussi de l'acuité intellectuelle dont il faisait preuve, comprenant du premier coup d'oeil les manipulations que McKay avait apporté au code d'activation.

Néanmoins, alors qu'au tout début elle était plutôt à l'aise de travailler auprès du wraith, quelque chose avait subtilement changé et son attitude confiante commença à se transformer en malaise.

Elle était en train de surveiller le wraith qui tapait d'une façon élégante et habile sur son clavier d'ordinateur de ses longs doigts verts aux ongles longs, - qu'elle aurait cru encombrants! - quand il se tourna encore une fois de biais vers elle et lui lança _encore_ _une fois!_ un autre de ces longs regards évaluateurs et intenses qu'il ne dédiait qu'à elle.

Que complotait-il?

Elle s'efforça de garder son esprit bien hermétique, de peur qu'il ne lise trop facilement en elle. De ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces calculs ennuyants, qu'aux formules binaires qui composaient les nanites réplicatives...

"_Ne **pas **penser à cette grande silhouette gothique si attirante...ne** pas** penser à la chevelure qu'elle aurait voulu caresser, à la peau verte qui semblait si lisse et qu'elle voulait tant toucher...ne **pas** penser aux lèvres qui avaient touché les siennes il y a quelques temps...ne pas -_

_...ne **pas** penser au wraith!"._

_0000000000_

Todd avait performé cette "danse particulière" plusieurs fois à travers sa très longue vie, mais jamais, il devait l'admettre, avec une humaine d'une autre galaxie.

Elle était intelligente, intéressante et sa fascination de lui, même si elle ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer, était une diversion agréable. Remarquable aussi par sa différence avec la séduction facile qu'il avait souvent exercé sur les humaines de Pégase, celles qui avaient été son lot d'adoratrices à bord des ruches qu'il avait commandées autrefois.

Les humains étant désavantagés par le fait que les wraith pouvaient lire leur esprit et ressentir leurs émotions, Todd avait facilement deviné que la jeune femme était très attirée par l'alien qu'il était, malgré le fait qu'elle était très consciente du danger qu'il représentait.

Autant il trouvait cette attirance excitante et charmante, autant il en était ennuyé et cela pour deux raisons.

La première étant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ces frivolités, sa mission actuelle était sa priorité.

La seconde...rien de moins que les bras d'une reine pleine de promesses qui l'attendait au retour sur leurs vaisseaux-ruches!

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre le luxe de mettre en péril tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu jusqu'ici, rien que pour une humaine, même si elle était exceptionnelle?

…..se poser la question était y répondre.

Cependant, ce pouvait être une diversion de son séjour forcé sur Atlantis et il était disposé à l'explorer. Alors, il décida de satisfaire une certaine curiosité.

Est-ce que cette humaine avec qui il partageait un lien pouvait envisager de se frôler à l'exigeante sexualité wraith?

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait découvrir par une simple expérience...

Et il en eut l'opportunité lorsque pendant l'après-midi, le lieutenant en charge des marines qui le gardaient reçut un important message-radio.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et le jeune lieutenant appela du geste les trois marines à l'intérieur du labo pour venir discuter à la porte avec lui et les deux autres.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda aussitôt Rodney alors que Sara et lui levaient les yeux de leur terminal.

-Rien de grave, Docteur McKay! dit le lieutenant. Nous allons être relevés. Le colonel Sheppard a besoin d'un surplus d'hommes pour une urgence sur..

Il se tut soudain, jetant un oeil suspicieux sur le wraith.

Il avait été sur le point de nommer le lieu où la présence de soldats étaient requise, mais il changea d'avis et dit finalement:

-Notre présence est simplement nécessaire ailleurs alors je vais vous laisser Trenton et Delgado, mais dans une dizaine de minutes, deux autres marines arriveront. Vous croyez que ça va aller?

-Bien sûr, répondit McKay qui s'était définitivement habitué à la présence du wraith et se sentait maintenant assez relaxé pour requérir moins de gardes autour d'eux. Allez-y!

Avant même que les quatre marines ne soient sortis, Todd avait lancé la tentacule de son esprit brièvement, réalisant alors que ce n'était pas sa ruche qui était menacée.

Le travail reprit tranquillement, mais le wraith profita du fait qu'il n'y avait que deux gardes restants pour se rapprocher légèrement de la position qu'occupait Sara Sheppard.

Il le fit prudemment, sachant que la proximité d'un mâle alpha comme lui était tout de même une menace pour la jeune femme.

Todd bougea doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout derrière elle, regardant son écran par-dessus son épaule. Elle sursauta un peu, se raidissant aussitôt mais continuant ce qu'elle faisait.

Se frottant légèrement contre son bras alors qu'il tendait le sien pour prendre un dossier compilant les derniers calculs de la jeune femme sous prétexte de les vérifier, il se pencha sur le dos de sa chaise. Il prit garde de ne faire contact qu'avec son dos alors qu'il saisissait la tablette et jetait un coup d'oeil au texte écrit de la jeune femme.

-Oui, Sara Sheppard, dit-il d'un ton doux et approbateur au bout de quelques secondes d'étude. C'est bien!

Il se pencha dans un angle plus proche, le cuir couvrant sa poitrine se frottant accidentellement et doucement contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il passa délicatement la griffe recouvrant son doigt de garde sur les notes.

-Très bien même, ronronna-t-il.

Il fut récompensé par la réponse de la jeune femme qui inspira nerveusement et rapidement alors qu'une rougeur soudaine recouvrait la peau exposée de sa nuque crémeuse et élancée, une nuque qu'il aimait bien d'ailleurs!

Une mèche de ses cheveux fauves était nerveusement entrelacée dans ses doigts alors que le reste de sa chevelure opulente se balançait avec grâce sur ses épaules et son dos.

Elle fut finalement assez brave pour lui lancer un coup d'oeil prolongé par-dessus son épaule à travers ses longs cils foncés. Les yeux de Sara Sheppard étaient d'un vert intense et lumineux, alors que ceux de son frère étaient d'un bleu-vert plutôt pers.

En regardant les pupilles océanes et dilatées de la jeune femme, Todd eut la vision de la seule reine à qui il avait porté une vraie dévotion il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Elle avait des yeux de ce même vert intense, quoique bien sûr de la forme de ceux d'un wraith.

Cette reine qui était morte il y a longtemps l'avait fasciné par sa force et sa beauté, son intelligence ainsi que son caractère impitoyable et indompté.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ça pourrait marcher? demanda la jeune femme, le ramenant au moment présent, parlant probablement à la fois de la justesse de ses calculs et du code des humains accouplé au virus wraith créé par Todd et les siens.

En guise de réponse, le wraith courba sa bouche en un sourire sibyllin, inclinant à peine sa tête léonienne. Puis il bougea vers sa propre console, mais pas avant de permettre à ses doigts de reposer légèrement et brièvement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de quitter.

Le mouvement n'échappa cependant pas au marine le plus proche qui pointa le canon de son P90 vers Todd:

-Hey! Vous! rugit le marine avec défi.

Les yeux doux du wraith se durcirent en se fixant avec ressentiment sur le visage de l'insolent drone, mais il recula tout de même.

- Ça va, sergent Trenton! dit Sara d'une voix qu'elle tenta de raffermir pour lui signifier qu'elle ne s'était pas senti menacée.

En fait, la jeune femme se sentait ébranlée. La menace elle le savait n'était pas pour sa vie, mais néanmoins la proximité du prédateur et le contact de sa main avaient fait monter le rouge de l'embarras vers son visage et fait battre son coeur plus vite. Elle fut contente finalement qu'un de ses "anges gardiens" ait réagi d'une façon protectrice.

Elle suivit pourtant le wraith des yeux alors qu'il se retirait derrière son terminal. Encore une fois elle observa la grâce de ses longs doigts courant agilement sur le clavier, ses ongles longs foncés travaillant d'une manière habile qui aurait fait rougir d'envie la secrétaire avec la manucure la plus "in".

Todd pouvait sentir la femelle humaine le surveiller, se croyant à l'abri à cause de la table surmontée d'un moniteur entre eux deux.

Levant les yeux de son clavier, content du divertissement procuré par ce jeu du chat et de la souris, il lui lança un bref coup d'oeil, la découvrant en arrêt avec un doigt songeur sur ses lèvres, absorbée sur la fenêtre ouverte de son écran et se décidant finalement à taper quelque chose sur le clavier.

Le marine resté à la porte fit alors un signe à son confrère pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le terminal de Rodney McKay.

Todd vit que les humains parlementaient d'une façon animée mais porta peu d'attention à ce qui se disait.

-Que se passe-t-il Rodney? demanda Sara curieuse, se levant dans le but d'aller les rejoindre.

Mais le Docteur McKay l'arrêta d'un geste agacé, lui faisant signe de retourner à son terminal.

-Je vais régler ça! dit Rodney. Non non écoutez les gars! Peu importe ce que Sheppard vous a dit, je ne vais certainement pas arrêter ce que nous faisons chaque fois que vous êtes en manque d'effectif! Pas question que vous retourniez le wraith dans sa cellule en attendant que plus d'hommes arrivent pour vous relever! On va perdre un temps précieux et puis jusqu'à présent, il s'est très bien comporté, alors il reste ici et on continue de travailler!

Sara retourna vers son terminal et continua ce qu'elle faisait, laissant Rodney argumenter avec les deux marines.

C'était une opportunité qui devait être saisie! pensa aussitôt le wraith qui laissa même échapper un petit rire dans sa barbe.

L'éruption de ce son qu'il avait cru plus discret fit lever la tête de l'humaine en face de lui, ses yeux verts confus posés sur lui.

-Peu importe, Sarraaaa, dit-il, allouant aux deux syllabes de son prénom de traîner dans le ronronnement de sa réponse. J'étais simplement distrait. Ne vous occupez pas de moi...

Il se passa un autre moment puis Rodney, qui avait gagné dans la discussion qui l'avait opposé aux marines, décida de se lever et d'aller manger un peu. Il demanda à Sara si elle voulait l'accompagner.

-Mais ne t'ais-je pas juste entendu dire il y a à peine quelques minutes qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter? dit-elle d'une voix amusée, ne levant même pas les yeux de son clavier.

-Oui bien c'est vrai, mais tu sais bien qu'avec un estomac vide, je ne peux pas me concentrer de tout façon, à cause de mon hypoglycémie! Alors..tu viens?

-Non. Je n'ai pas faim et il faut que je termine ça, dit Sara avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Rodney cacha son dépit et sortit.

C'est alors que Todd se déplaça pour se rapprocher doucement de Sara. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne sursauta pas, mais il la sentit sur un pied d'alerte.

Les marines à la porte plaisantaient avec le Dr. McKay, lui demandant de leur ramener quelque chose à manger.

-Parlez-moi un peu plus de vous, Sara Sheppaaaard. demanda soudain le wraith de sa voix calme et profonde...et dites-moi pourquoi vous avez peur de moi?

-Je n'ai pas peur! répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Je veux dire en dehors du fait qu'un humain pas trop stupide _doit_ avoir peur d'un prédateur tel que vous bien sûr! Je ne suis plus si effrayée...je me suis habituée à vous mais..

-Mais? continua le wraith maintenant curieux.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être habituée à la présence incongrue du prédateur dans ce labo. Les marines continuaient à converser tranquillement entre eux, même depuis que Rodney avait quitté la pièce.

Sara pencha la tête et réfléchit aux émotions que ce wraith engendrait en elle. Elle voulait lui poser un tas de questions plutôt que lui répondre, mais il y avait la complication de Rodney, de son frère et de tous les autres. Elle entendait dans sa tête les avertissements reçus dernièrement par tout ce beau monde et même si tous leurs arguments n'étaient que de la logique, de la prudence et du bon sens, sa curiosité au sujet de l'alien gagna finalement.

-...mais vous êtes si intense! dit-elle enfin. Ça me rend nerveuse, car je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez! parvint-elle finalement à grommeler à voix basse, ayant peur que les marines ne l'entendent.

Todd rit doucement...

-Et vous, vous êtes fascinante, docteur Sheppaaardd dit-il d'une voix encore plus ronronnante si possible.

Sara fronça les sourcils. Il la regardait maintenant ouvertement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans cette clairière, juste avant de lui imposer ce baiser forcé.

-J'aurais cru que les wraith ne voyait pas les humains autrement que comme de la simple nourriture, murmura la jeune femme, troublée.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur les wraith...dit Todd après d'interminables secondes où il la regarda si intensément,qu'elle finit par baisser de longs cils sur ses yeux troublés.

_«Bon. Encore cette phrase!»_ pensa Sara, un peu irritée.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous..

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Rodney qui avait décidé finalement de ramener une petite assiette de bouffe et une boisson gazeuse au lieu de manger directement à la cafétéria.

Trouvant soudain l'atmosphère étrange et tendue entre les deux, Rodney s'avança et regarda à tout de rôle la console du wraith puis celle de Sara pour vérifier leur travail.

-Tu ne peux pas croire que quoi? dit-il d'une voix nerveuse à sa compagne, croyant qu'il y avait un problème dans leurs travaux.

Prise de court, Sara piqua du nez.

-Euh...rien. On parlait philosophie...et de différences entre wraith et humains, fit-elle enfin.

Ce n'était finalement pas un mensonge! se dit-elle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement et cette fois-ci, Todd évita de trop s'approcher de Sara.

Il avait néanmoins reçu une réaction favorable à sa petite expérimentation...

_0000000000_

« _À travers ses paupières à demi-fermées, elle regardait sa main planer doucement au-dessus de la douce peau nue de son abdomen, laissant la trace frémissante de la chair de poule née de son toucher. _

_Ses doigts étaient doux et frais. Il semblait fasciné par la peau du ventre de l'humaine, de son nombril, faisant tourner le bout de son doigt plusieurs fois autour, ce qui la faisait frissonner à la fois de désir et d'appréhension. Alors que son dos s'arquait légèrement en réponse à ses stimuli, un doux gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à demi-ouvertes. À peine audible, il était tout de même assez fort pour capter son attention et il se tourna immédiatement pour observer son visage._

_S'appuyant sur un coude à son côté, un sourire effronté retroussant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brûlants caressaient chaque trait de son visage, elle fut hypnotisé par son regard de fauve. _

_Elle nota qu'une mèche de sa longue chevelure désordonnée et argentée pendait en avant. Elle ne put résister et parcourut lentement de sa main la longueur de son bras le long d'un bicep bien formé, même si moins spectaculairement que chez les drones wraith. Elle caressa finalement sa joue, attrappant alors la mèche de cheveux vagabonde avec l'intention de la ramener derrière son visage. _

_Mais le geste devint dénué de sens quand elle commença à jouer avec le reste de sa longue, douce et irrégulière chevelure, amenant plus de mèches cascadantes qui rejoignirent la première devant son visage, cachant à peine les yeux brûlants au regard intense et le sourire amusé._

_Prenant la ferme et tendre pression de sa main sur sa peau comme un signal, il abaissa son visage tout près du sien et l'embrassa...un long baiser satisfaisant, si profond mais tout de même si doux, qui la bouleversa comme elle ne l'avait que rarement été...elle se perdit dans l'intensité du baiser._

_Il goûtait d'une façon si différente d'un humain, mais c'était tout de même si familier! Avec curiosité, elle passa lentement sa langue sur les dents uniformément acérées comme celle d'un requin. Le baiser se termina avec un mordillement léger et rapide de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, un geste qui la fit_

_reculer momentanément même si elle lui faisait implicitement confiance._

_Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leur regard restèrent fixés l'un sur l'autre, intenses, alors qu'il retourna doucement à ses caresses méticuleusement chorégraphiées sur son corps, ses doigts jouant sur elle comme si elle était un instrument de musique finement et soigneusement accordé. _

_Alors que son excitation montait, elle utilisa la main qu'elle avait toujours enfouie dans sa chevelure douce et longue pour attirer sa tête plus bas, à quelques pouces de son mamelon dur et érigé, démontrant intensément par son regard qu'elle voulait qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche. Ils se sourirent tous les deux alors qu'il accédait à sa requête muette, et sa langue lisse lécha et caressa le bouton foncé et turgescent, amenant un autre gémissement bas sur ses lèvres._

_Ses longs doigts élégants arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit doux et chaud niché dans son entrejambe, l'endroit où ils voulaient tous deux qu'il aille. Il la pénétra doucement en un mouvement prudent et rythmique et elle arqua encore une fois son dos, bougeant au rythme qu'il lui imposa. _

_Curieuse et fascinée, sa main à elle se détacha de sa chevelure et descendit lentement et en tremblant le long du grand corps pâle et ferme, pour trouver finalement son membre dur et commencer à appliquer une ferme pression en l'entourant de ses doigts autour...fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir, elle voulait plutôt sentir les différences et aussi les similitudes. Elle appliqua une pression lente, ferme et également rythmée..._

_Et cette fois-ci, le son vint de ses lèvres à lui et il bougea pour séparer plus largement les jambes de sa partenaire, fin prête pour l'ultime acte de cette union si inhabituelle mais tant désirée. _

_Ce n'était pas un gémissement doux, mais plutôt le grognement profond, primitif, sensuel qui sortit d'entre les lèvres du prédateur et qui envoya soudain un frisson de peur intense tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale..."_

Sara Sheppard s'éveilla en sursaut.

Elle s'assit brusquement dans son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts mais son esprit toujours profondément agrippé dans les profondeurs du rêve.

Elle prit une profonde respiration pour chasser la peur, puis se calma tranquillement. Instinctivement elle étira une main en se retournant, cherchant s'il était encore là...prêt à bouger et à prendre la tentante position qu'il était sur le point d'occuper, juste avant que son sursaut de terreur ne l'ait ramené à la pleine conscience.

Mais sa main ne trouva que le vide et elle fut forcée de réaliser qu'elle dormait seule dans le lit de ses quartiers sur Atlantis.

Il n'était que 5h00 du matin.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de nouveau en soupirant, Sara fut choquée de réaliser que malgré sa détermination à sortir de ce rêve étrange, l'émotion la plus présente en elle était du désappointement.

Une partie d'elle voulait se rendormir tout de suite et désespérément revenir au rêve, à l'expérience de l'acte, au soulagement, l'accomplissement qui avait été si près d'être réalisé avant qu'elle ne soit brusquement arrachée loin de lui.

L'autre partie d'elle ne pouvait croire que cela lui arrivait!

Elle était tranquille pourtant depuis quelques temps...

Oui, parfois en se réveillant le matin, elle avait un fugace souvenir de quelque chose de sensuel, d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves dont elle se souvenait à peine, comparé à la vivacité étonnante des visions qu'elle avait eu à son retour sur Atlantis il y a un an.

Mais ce rêve-ci était une véritable aberration et elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Pas besoin de voir un psy pour savoir que les rêves érotiques étaient parfaitement normaux, se dit-elle, et c'est probablement ce que Kate Heightmeyer lui aurait affirmé si elle s'était confiée à elle.

Mais voilà.

Il s'agissait _**du wraith! **_

Et tout ceci amenait l'érotisme à un tout autre niveau, car c'était à la fois un rêve fait de fascination et de désir-répulsion.

Elle s'étira et frotta ses yeux, essayant d'amener un peu de logique à son rêve.

Comme il était presque l'heure de se lever, elle décida de plier ses genoux et repoussa rapidement les couvertures de son lit, s'assit lentement, faisant une pause brève avant d'amener ses pieds nus sur le sol et de repousser des mèches de cheveux éparses et humides derrière sa nuque.

Ce fut une erreur...la sensation des mèches douces et mouillées de ses cheveux ramena le souvenir des longues boucles blanches et désordonnées de Todd qu'elle avait dans son rêve fait passer au travers de ses doigts ouverts, jouant avec leur longueur et leur douceur.

Malgré le sol frais contre ses pieds et l'air climatisé qui soufflait doucement dans la pièce, de fines perles de transpiration formaient un chemin sur son corps, entre ses seins, le long de son estomac, faisant une rigole amusante autour de son nombril, puis poursuivant leur chemin sur ses cuisses et finalement se perdant sur le mont de vénus.

Avec sa vivide imagination, elle pensa tout de suite aux mains du wraith qui avaient caressé habilement son corps dans le rêve et soudain énervée, elle hocha négativement la tête et soupira.

Ce n'était pas bien. Définitivement pas bien du tout!

Et plus que ça, c'était carrément malsain et tordu. Qu'elle ait rêvé d'avoir du sexe avec un alien, et plus spécifiquement et implicitement avec celui-ci qui était si charismatique, était absurde!

Il allait peut-être falloir après tout qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, parce que non seulement maintenant les rêves avaient recommencé, mais ils étaient en plus bizarres et bien plus intenses...

Mais l'idée de retourner en thérapie avec Kate Heightmeyer lui répugnait plus que tout. Elle voyait déja la psychologue se reculer, la regarder de ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, à la fois effrayée et pleine de pitié pour elle.

Non. Définitivement, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre et en parle, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à dormir profondérement dans les jours à venir.

Reste à savoir qui!

Elle admirait Élisabeth Weir pour la justesse de sa logique, son esprit ouvert et son bon jugement.

Mais c'était sa patronne!

On ne fait pas ami ami avec sa patronne, et cette idée lui sembla incongrue.

Il y avait Carson Becket, qui cliniquement parlant était aussi médecin, plus qu'un collègue de travail et était aussi la personne qu'elle connaissait qui avait le plus de grandeur d'âme, de bonté et de compassion.

Mais elle avait peur de le décevoir, de montrer une faiblesse et un comportement qui mettrait ensuite en doute dans son esprit sa capabilité de bien faire son travail auprès de leurs patients, s'il la croyait atteinte d'un quelconque problème mental.

Pas question d'en parler à Rodney évidemment! Il réagirait soit en piquant une crise d'hystérie et en la reconduisant lui-même dans le bureau de Carson ou de la psy, ou bien il serait vert de jalousie, même s'il ne s'agissait que de rêves érotiques.

Probablement aurait-il les _**deux**_ réactions, de toute façon! se dit Sara.

Parmi les marines sur Atlantis, il y avait son amie Laura Cadman qui l'écouterait et l'aiderait sûrement! Mais voilà, la jeune lieutenant était partie effectuer la formation de jeunes recrues sur DLX-179 et ne revenait que dans deux semaines.

Ah! mais il y avait Teyla Emmagan!

L'athosienne était douée pour écouter, encourager, montrer de l'emphatie et comprendre bien au-delà d'une simple ouverture d'esprit.

Son ADN wraith lui permettrait peut-être aussi de comprendre et d'expliquer à Sara _pourquoi_ elle était si attirée par leur allié wraith!

Oui, Teyla est celle qu'elle irait voir - en secret! - plus tard ce matin, décida-t-elle.

Mais c'est alors que Sara Sheppard se rappela que Teyla était partie sur le continent pour aider aux récoltes des athosiens et participer plus tard à une cérémonie dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom; c'était une sorte d'Action de Grâce en remerciement pour des récoltes abondantes.

Elle poussa un grognement de déception et se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait à son retour.

En attendant, elle ne s'endormait plus vraiment.

Elle décida de se lever et de réviser ses derniers calculs sur son portable avant de se diriger plus tard à la cafétéria, attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

_0000000000_

Son frère la trouva ce matin-là, seule et morose, assise à une table à part dans la cafétéria presque vide, vu l'heure très matinale.

Alors qu'elle le saluait distraitement en tenant entre ses mains une tasse de café qu'elle avait à peine touché, John remarqua sa pâleur et son air épuisé.

Ils étaient tous tendus et fatigués depuis quelques jours à cause de cette nouvelle menace, mais c'était encore plus vrai pour Sara et surtout Rodney, sur qui la pression était la plus exercée encore une fois.

Néammoins, Sara était une battante et n'avait généralement jamais l'air aussi abattue! John fronça les sourcils, surpris et inquiet.

-Hé...c'est quoi cette allure toute sérieuse et défaite? dit-il en s'installant en face d'elle avec son plateau.

Il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de cacher par de la légèreté son inquiétude à la vue du pauvre visage aux sourcils froncés sur quelques pensées profondes et distantes.

- -Ne laisses pas ton café refroidir, dit-il ensuite, sachant qu'elle adorait le café. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils l'ont finalement amélioré? Il était temps!

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie et but une gorgée, mais il devait déjà être froid car elle déposa sa tasse doucement.

Il pencha la tête légèrement et elle se tourna enfin vers lui, prenant quelques secondes pour faire le focus et le regarder vraiment.

-Je suis désolée John, dit-elle alors qu'un sourire fugitif retroussait ses lèvres mais ne touchait pas ses yeux. Je réfléchissais...

John eut un petit sourire et enfourna la première bouchée de son déjeuner.

-Oui, c'était assez évident! dit-il. Allons, laisses moi deviner. Tu as déjà hâte que tout ça soit derrière toi et que votre collaboration momentanée avec le wraith soit enfin terminée, pour pouvoir enfin repartir avec nous vers des missions pleines de périls mais d'aventures excitantes!

Bien que Rodney McKay soit son amoureux et que John soit content que sa soeur et son meilleur ami soient ensemble, il savait pourtant que de travailler étroitement avec Rodney n'étais jamais une sinécure. Et bien sûr, il y avait également la présence inquiétante de Todd...

Sara relaxa, sourit, hocha la tête en levant un sourcil malicieux.

-Je ne peux pas dire que tu as tort!

-Mais il s'agit d'autre chose, Sara? fit soudain son frère.

_«Merde! pensa la jeune femme. Depuis quand John Sheppard avait-il soudainement développé de l'intuition, de la perspicacité?»_

Son sourire s'évanouit. Fallait-il en parler à John? se disait-elle. Non non, quelle idée! C'était son frère et c'était des rêves érotiques au nom du ciel! Elle ne pouvait pas en faire part à son propre frère, tout de même...

La confusion assombrit brièvement son regard, mais elle baissa vivement la tête pour cacher son embarras.

Bien mal lui en prit, parce que John entrevit tout de suite qu'elle avait un problème.

-Sara Sheppard. dit-il simplement de ce ton de grand frère qu'elle détestait tant quand ils étaient plus jeune.

Maintenant, il n'allait plus la lâcher!

Mais changeant soudain de tactique, John étira sa main et leva son menton gentiment.

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire? dit-il doucement. Allez, parles-moi, Sara!

Elle n'en revenait simplement pas!

John Sheppard ne parlait _**jamais**_ de sentiments, et si on s'y essayait, il vous repoussait d'une rebuffade ou d'une blague dérisoire.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait alors des siens, mais n'étant pas habile du tout avec les mots, jamais son frère ne se serait aventuré à lui proposer son aide dans ce domaine. Mais bien sûr, les choses avaient changé depuis que sa soeur avait failli se faire aspirer la vie pour de bon...il semblait que John veuille se conduire maintenant en vrai grand frère, au grand dam de Sara!

Quoique...

Oui. Peut-être était-ce un signe après tout?

John était aussi un homme logique, terre-à-terre, mais qui en avait vu tellement dans sa vie, depuis qu'il était devenu le commandant militaire sur une cité flottante dans une galaxie très lointaine!

Bien que ce serait bizarre de lui parler de ses rêves étranges, elle sentait qu'il était peut-être bien la seule personne à qui elle pouvait demander conseil dans le moment. Et puis il était trop tard. Le silence prolongé entre eux venait d'installer un malaise grandissant et surtout de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son frère.

Elle se décida donc en une fraction de seconde à prendre le risque de lui parler, même si elle avait peur de son jugement.

Elle devrait avouer alors qu'elle avait évité de l'aviser d'un problème inhérent à tout ce qu'elle avait subi l'année dernière, comme il le lui avait demandé. Mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait d'un amour fraternel et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour l'aider, voire calmer les idées loufoques qu'elle avait.

-Oui dit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider, mais au moins tu pourrais m'écouter.

-Vas-y! dit John.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement et fit une pause assez longue pour démontrer à son frère qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose de très significatif, mais d'embarrassant. Pendant une seconde il se sentit angoissé, puis il reprit contenance et prenant appui de ses coudes sur la table en s'avançant vers elle, il accrocha un sourire encourageant sur ses lèvres et s'apprêta à l'écouter.

-J'ai des rêves...

-Des rêves.

- Oui...des rêves étranges!

-Attends. Parles-tu des mêmes visions dont tu avais discuté avec Becket il y a un an, après que nous t'ayons libérée de PX-1036?

-Non. Ce sont des rêves plutôt curieux, inhabituels...au sujet de choses, euh...d'activités que je ne considérerais jamais en réalité partager avec...

Sara était sur le point de dire Todd le wraith, mais quelque chose l'arrêta d'aller droit au coeur du problème et de révéler immédiatement ce détail si intime.

-Quand tu dis inhabituels, que veux-tu dire exactement? demanda son frère avec un regard l'encourageant à continuer.

-Euh, la sorte de rêves plutôt...érotiques?

Le frère et la soeur bougèrent tous deux sur leur chaise respective d'une façon inconfortable, puis Sara décida de dissiper le malaise en ajoutant légèrement:

-...mais je ne vais certainement pas te donner des détails!

-Dieu merci! souffla-t-il, avec un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Alors...quel est le problème? reprit-il en haussant les épaules, se demandant pourquoi sa soeur lui confiait cela. C'est assez habituel d'avoir ce genre de rêves, continua-t-il, prenant finalement un ton badin. J'en ai moi-même des bizarres à l'occasion...mais je ne te donnes pas de détails non plus!

Sara rit et pensa brièvement à Larrin, cette leader d'un des groupes des Voyageurs rencontrés à l'occasion de leurs missions. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre la jeune femme et John, même si celui-ci le niait souvent. Elle eut soudain une certaine image de Larrin et de John ensemble qu'elle repoussa aussitôt.

-Mon problème n'est pas vraiment que la partie érotique m'inquiète, continua-t-elle, car comme tu le dis, tout le monde a de ces rêves! C'est plus au sujet d'avec _**qui**_ j'ai ces rêves...

John se rappela qu'elle avait dit plus tôt qu'elle ne considérerait jamais partager ces activités avec cette personne dont elle rêvait, donc il en fit une déduction.

-_Pas_ Rodney! dit-il en claquant la langue et en trouvant cela plutôt amusant.

Hochant la tête, Sara sourit de la vivacité d'esprit de son frère.

-Non en effet, pas avec Rodney! dit Sara avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu sais il ne faut pas t'en faire, hasarda John. Même les gens heureux ensemble songent parfois à un autre partenaire...euh...

Son embarras grandissant fut coupé par Sara qui après avoir pris une longue et profonde inspiration se lança, expirant en même temps qu'elle proférait ses prochaines paroles:

-Il s'agit de Todd.

Sa voix était à peine un murmure, comme si elle avait honte.

-Ton ancien copain mort au Koweit? fit John en levant un sourcil confus.

-Euh...non. _Todd_! fit Sara doucement, comme si elle avait peur de signifier l'espèce à qui appartenait ce surmon.

-_**TODD!**_ fit John comprenant soudain qu'elle parlait du wraith.

Le simple mot expiré fortement comme une explosion fit sursauter quelques autres occupants de la cafétéria qui étaient maintenant plus nombreux, et certains tournèrent brusquement leur tête vers eux. Mais ils revinrent rapidement à leur conversation et à leur repas, et John put se concentrer, consterné, sur le visage rougissant comme une midinette de sa soeur.

Sheppard eut le temps de masquer remarquablement bien le choc causé par ce simple nom et regarda Sara en attente d'un déni, ou tout le moins d'une explication logique à ce qui lui semblait complètement absurbe!

Comme l'explication ne venait pas et qu'elle avait l'air encore plus confuse et coupable, John se rappela les regards étranges échangés entre le wraith et sa soeur lorsque leur nouvel "allié" avait été reconduit à la prison juste après leur rencontre au point de rendez-vous.

Ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent et il laissa transparaître sa consternation choquée dans sa voix:

-Sara...c'est un _**wraith**_! Ils nous_** mangent**_, ces choses-là! Toi plus que n'importe qui, et surtout avec _celui-là même_ qui...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase:

-Comme si je pouvais contrôler mes propres rêves, John!

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel John essaya de prendre un air neutre et le plus empathique possible, puis elle continua à lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait:

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé là-bas dans la prison genii, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. J'ai d'abord eu des rêves épouvantables, confus, mais ça a fini par s'espacer. Ça s'est même arrêté complètement il y a quelques jours quand Todd est venu sur Atlantis nous offrir son plan d'alliance et le virus.

-Mais ça a recommencé, continua Sheppard.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Les premières nuits, c'était très vague et je ne me souvenais presque de rien au réveil, mais...cette nuit le rêve a carrément été plus érotique. Je voudrais que ça cesse, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus!

-Vas voir Heightmeyer.

- Le faut-il vraiment? geignit sa soeur.

-Sara, tu sais bien que les wraith ont le pouvoir d'entrer dans l'esprit des humains, dit John. Le fait qu'il t'ait donné en plus ce Cadeau de Vie, ça a sûrement le pouvoir d'amplifier leur manilulation de l'esprit!

Elle y avait pensé. Mais elle n'était pas à proximité de Todd lorsqu'elle rêvait, tout de même! Il était loin dans les confins des cellules d'Atlantis sur un niveau de plancher bien inférieur à celui des habitations des humains qui étaient situées dans une tour beaucoup plus haute et opposée.

Rien ne se produisait en plein jour lors de leurs séances de travail au labo de Rodney. Est-ce que vraiment les wraith avait un pouvoir si insidieux...si extentionné?

-Oui, mais les wraith ont-ils réellement ce même genre de...contact physique, une sexualité comme les humains? Et même s'ils étaient intéressés par le sexe, ce ne serait tout de même pas avec ceux qui leur servent de nourriture, ne crois-tu pas?

Elle eut une brève pensée pour le baiser échangé lors de sa rencontre précédente avec le wraith sur la planète Sanarrha et dût s'avouer qu'elle se mentait à elle-même en prétendant ne rien savoir de la sexualité des wraith.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua John. Rodney a fait mention une fois qu'il croyait leur moyen de reproduction plutôt comme celui des insectes, mais il n'en est pas sûr non plus. Je ne me vois pas du tout avoir ce genre de conversation avec Todd ou n'importe quel wraith! dit-il avec un air mi-figue, mi-raisin. En fait, je ne tiens même pas à voir le film!

Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent brusquement d'horreur alors qu'une pensée inconfortable jaillit dans son esprit:

-Euh...dans ces rêves, est-ce que toi et lui... avez actuellement...euh oh, désolé! Non, ne réponds pas à ça! dit-il soudainement.

Sara comprit qu'il impliquait le passage à l'acte et elle baissa vivement la tête, embarrassée et se demandant pourquoi grand dieu elle en avait parlé à son frère!

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça. Excuses-moi, continua John.

Il se racla la gorge et continua:

-Bien, en autant que je ne peux comprendre ou deviner les...inclinaisons de Todd, je pense que lui et toi partagez tout de même une sorte de lien depuis...enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ce lien pourrait faire comme une relation de cause à effet: tu rêves à cause du traumatisme et tu y relies tes désirs refoulés, parce que présentement toi et Rodney êtes trop fatigués pour avoir une vie amoureuse plus...euh...normale! Et ton esprit est confus et te fait voir des choses étranges...

-Merci, docteur Freud! le coupa gentiment Sara qui voyait bien qu'il commençait à trébucher dans ses explications hasardeuses.

John sourit, visiblement soulagé, puis redevint sérieux:

-Eh bien si tu ne veux pas retourner en thérapie, il y a peut-être une seule chose que tu puisses faire pour te débarrasser de ces rêves. Et cette solution...est ici sur Atlantis.

Évidemment! Elle y avait pensé aussi. Confronter Todd en bas, dans sa cellule.

Non...elle n'était pas prête!

-Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi...je ne te laisserai pas seule!

Elle était sur le point de hocher la tête pour refuser, quand une voix familière les interrompit.

-Est-ce que tu planifies de venir au labo aujourd'hui, ou bien est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose de plus important pour occuper ton temps?

L'irritation dans la voix de Rodney McKay ne pouvait être manquée, et alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui après avoir regardé l'heure et s'être aperçue qu'effectivement elle était en retard, elle fut néammoins soudain déterminée à ne pas se presser.

-Bien sûr, Rodney. Je viendrai tout de suite après avoir fini mon café!

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux! fit la voix acérée de Rodney qui regarda Sara d'une façon mécontente, alors qu'elle l'ignorait toujours délibérément en sirotant son café pourtant froid.

Alors que Rodney quittait de sa démarche rapide, Sara leva la tête vers John et lui sourit faiblement. Il était parfaitement clair, d'après ses traits, qu'elle était heureuse d'achever cette conversation et ne demanderait plus de conseils à son frère à ce sujet-là.

-Ok, je dois y aller, fit-elle au bout d'un moment en se levant, reposant sa tasse. -Euh...pas un mot! fit-elle ensuite avec un petit regard coupable.

Son frère comprit, mais rajouta néammoins:

- Sara, je sais que tout comme moi, tu détestes les psy. Mais je t'en prie, parles-en à Kate Heigthmeyer si ces rêves recommencent encore! C'est plutôt perturbant si tu veux mon avis, et je suis sûr qu'elle pourra t'aider...

Sara hocha rapidement la tête, levant à peine les yeux sur son frère qui devina qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il soupira et regarda sa soeur quitter la cafétéria pour gagner hâtivement le labo.

_0000000000_

La journée fut harassante...

Rodney McKay n'eut pas de très bonnes nouvelles à transmettre au Docteur Weir à la fin de l'avant-midi.

Autant le wraith que lui en étaient arrivés à une impasse majeure. L'amalgame du virus wraith créé par Todd et les siens, avec les changements effectués par Rodney McKay, ne fonctionnaient pas lorsque mis ensemble!

-Et pourquoi cela? demanda Élisabeth, pas du tout volontaire à écouter le charabia scientifique de l'astrophysicien.

-C'est très complexe...je ne sais pas si..

-Je sais que vous pouvez abréger en vulgarisant l'explication, Rodney. lui dit calmement Élisabeth Weir.

Rodney soupira. Il détestait avouer qu'il n'était pas du tout maître de la situation.

-Eh bien voyez-vous, c'est comme si on avait assemblé le morceau A du puzzle mais avec le morceau Y qui n'est pas du tout à sa place! En gros, le virus du wraith est incompatible avec le code que j'ai créé et qui active ou désactive la commande d'attaque des réplicateurs.

-Et pourtant, vous avez réussi la première fois à insérer cette commande pour que les réplicateurs fassent ce pourquoi ils ont été créés!

- Oui, bien évidemment! Mais le problème est que ces machines ont une faculté d'intelligence artificielle leur permettant de réagir, d'évoluer, et surtout de s'adapter à toutes les situations.

-Ils ne répondent donc plus à votre code d'attaque, en conclut Élisabeth Weir en soupirant.

-Exactement. Il nous faut alors trouver une commande qui s'auto-activera d'elle-même, dès lors que le réplicateur infesté découvrira le nouveau code et s'y adaptera très vite. En fait, il nous faut faire une version qu'il ne pourra "rattraper", nous donnant continuellement une bonne longueur d'avance sur son temps de réaction!

-Et le wraith, lui...qu'en pense-t-il? Je croyais que son virus était une arme absolue qui "éteignait" les réplicateurs pour les rendre inoffensifs?

McKay eut un petit reniflement de suffisance.

Malgré le problème irritant, on pouvait voir que le savant était somme toute _consolé_ par le fait que Todd frappait le même mur que lui!

-Eh bien lui aussi se heurte au même problème, Élisabeth! Malgré la haute intelligence de cet être arrogant, son virus subit le même revers que mon code et est vite mis en échec par l'adaptation incroyable de ces machines!

-Je vois, dit la chef d'expédition d'Atlantis. Alors il faut travailler plus fort, mettre les bouchées doubles. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution!

Le front soucieux et un pli contrarié sur sa bouche, Rodney McKay passa une main dans sa chevelure et hocha la tête en acquiescement.

En fait, il était venu faire son rapport à Weir et chercher une oreille attentive et compatissante, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il leur faudrait travailler encore plus dur.

-Au moins, il n'y a pas d'autre rapport qui nous est parvenu au sujet d'une attaque de la part des réplicateurs dans d'autres mondes humains, dit la chef d'expédition. On dirait que même ces robots ont besoin de se reposer!

-Oui, eh bien j'ai une théorie intéressante là-dessus, dit McKay en agitant un doigt professoral. En fait, même ces machines complexes ont besoin de faire une mise à niveau des nanites et...

-Je suis sûr que c'est fort intéressant, Rodney, dit Élisabeth en cachant difficilement son agacement, mais vous et moi avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas?

-Compris! dit Rodney un peu dépité mais se levant tout de même comme un ressort pour retourner au travail.

_0000000000_

L'irritation de Rodney McKay était tellement palpable qu'elle imprégnait l'atmosphère du laboratoire, rendant l'humeur de Sara Sheppard tout aussi sombre et angoissée.

Même les marines en service étaient plus nerveux.

Le seul qui demeurait imperturbable était Todd le wraith.

Il était contrarié bien sûr par l'impasse qu'ils rencontraient, mais la patience et la discipline inhérentes à son espèce lui permettaient de garder le règne sur ses émotions.

Il surveillait donc les humains du coin de l'oeil, en particulier le savant au gros égo qui n'acceptait visiblement pas cette situation intolérable.

Le seul baume sur le coeur de Rodney McKay semblait être le fait que le wraith n'était pas plus habile que lui pour réussir la combinaison harmonique de son propre virus au code des atlantes, ce qui aurait rendu l'arme enfin fonctionnelle.

Sara se rendait compte de l'état d'épuisement total de son ami de coeur, ainsi que de sa colère impuissante à ne pas rencontrer le succès escompté.

Alors le silence paisible qui avait habituellement accompagné les travaux du trio était maintenant teinté de cette rage sousjacente et de leur découragement grandissant.

Ils avaient monté une façon de travailler pour faciliter la technique de leur méthodologie:

Sara faisait de son côté les calculs de la simulation du code de commande de Rodney.

Todd effectuait de son côté les propres calculs de son virus.

Rodney amalgamait le tout en une simulation finale qui jusqu'ici, donnait des résultats négatifs.

Voulant alléger l'atmosphère et remplir le vide de longues pauses où elle et Todd devaient attendre de toute façon que Rodney en ait terminé avec les calculs de sa simulation, Sara décida à un certain moment de tenter de converser avec Todd, autrement que sur leur travail commun.

-Un être comme vous qui vivez depuis tellement d'années, demanda-t-elle lors d'un de ces intermèdes, vous avez dû développer un mécanisme de survie incroyable! Et vous devez en savoir long sur l'histoire de votre espèce aux temps des Anciens!

Comme les wraith étaient des êtres jaloux de leurs secrets, elle n'espérait pas vraiment qu'il lui fasse des récits de l'historique wraith, mais plutôt qu'il lui donne une réponse assez vague.

Mais à sa surprise, Todd se mit à discourir sur quelques histoires sur les wraith, leur façon de vivre jusqu'à ce que se déclare le conflit avec les anciens Lantéens, leur avancée technoloqique, et même d'une planète-mère lointaine qui était le berceau de leur race et de leur civilisation.

Sara était si fascinée qu'elle ne réalisa pas que Rodney, dans son coin, devenait de plus en plus irrité, croyant qu'ils "complotaient" ensemble.

La curiosité de Todd pour la formation académique et universitaire de la jeune femme l'amena à lui poser des questions sur l'anthropologie, sur ce qui l'avait marqué dans les mondes humains de Pégase qu'elle avait rencontrés, ses observations de ces humains, ses questionnements sur eux.

Les traits de la jeune femme devenaient de plus en plus détendus et animés en parlant d'un sujet qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et elle se mit même à rire avec Todd lorsque son sens du sarcasme rencontrait celui de la jeune femme.

De temps à autre elle lançait un pâle sourire à Rodney et lui demandait _"Ça va?"_ d'un ton hésitant, se sentant rejetée par l'humeur de plus en plus sombre du savant qui s'acharnait à faire fonctionner sa partie de la simulation, y parvenant de moins en moins.

Mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait était un grognement indistinct, des froncements de sourcils et des petits soupirs exaspérés, et finalement il ne lui répondit plus du tout.

Sara se sentait maintenant si détendu aux alentours de Todd qu'elle se sentit même ridicule en repensant à ses soupçons le concernant au sujet du rêve érotique.

À voir son agissement courtois, respectueux et professionnel, elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir relié ces rêves à un quelconque lien entre eux.

C'était probablement le fruit de sa propre imagination, de son esprit tordu, se dit-elle.

Mais pendant la journée, malgré sa détente en sa présence et son intérêt de l'histoire intéressante de son espèce, elle décida de mettre un frein à son attitude ouverte avec lui quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur des oeufs avec Rodney.

La mâchoire de plus en plus serrée de l'astro-physicien, ses reniflements de mépris à peine voilés, son nez relevé en arrogance quand le wraith lui faisait une remarque pourtant utile, tout disait dans son langage corporel qu'il devenait de plus en plus mécontent par la proximité de sa compagne et de l'alien.

Elle décida le soir même qu'il était temps de tenter un rapprochement autant physique que sentimental avec son ami de coeur complètement épuisé.

Elle n'avait pas eu de rêves cette nuit-là, et peut-être avait-elle besoin des bras, des «bons soins» de Rodney pour finalement remettre les choses en place et sortir Todd de sa tête.

Elle attendit donc le moment du souper et alors que Rodney et elle se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, elle évita soigneusement les aires plus bondées de la grande pièce et leur trouva une table à part pour parler coeur à coeur avec son amoureux.

Ils mangèrent d'abord en silence, ou plutôt elle chipota dans son assiette alors que Rodney dévorait la sienne en quelques minutes à peine.

Au dessert, alors qu'il mangeait sa gelée bleu, elle aborda ce qui lui tenait à coeur:

-Rodney, j'ai besoin de tes bras ce soir, fit-elle avec une voix tendre et une main posée sur la sienne.

-Vraiment? dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt une main alienne, verte et griffue?

Sara ouvrit la bouche de surprise et prit plutôt le parti d'en rire.

-Oh, voyons Rodney tu ne crois sûrement pas que..(elle laissa tomber sa cuillère et ricana sans méchanceté).

-Je crois ce que je vois! grommela Rodney.

-Oh allons! Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est _**un wraith! **_Ils n'ont pas ce genre d'intérêt envers nous!

-Ils sont rusés Sara...malintentionnés! Il s'amuse avec toi et tu trouves ça drôle apparemment!

-Mais non! J'essaie juste de faire la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère qui est plutôt très lourde ces temps-ci, si tu veux mon avis! Avec tous ces marines fortement armés qui nous entourent, ce travail harassant à faire et toi...toi qui le tolère à peine! Il faut bien faire un pas en avant et c'est moi qui dois le faire.

-Je vois bien la manière dont il te regarde!

-Voyons mais...es-tu en train de me dire que tu es jaloux d'un _**wraith**_!

-Et la manière dont_** toi, tu**_ le regardes.

Sara se raidit sur sa chaise. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, toute lueur d'amusement envolée.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute, Rodney McKay? Parce que si tu me cherches, tu sais que tu vas me trouver!

Mais les yeux soudain impuissants et tristes de Rodney lui coupèrent son élan.

-Non, dit doucement Rodney qui avait abandonné soudain son air de bravade arrogante et sa voix cinglante. Je veux simplement que tout ça soit terminé. Que le wraith retourne d'où il vient et que les réplicateurs soient éliminés une bonne fois pour toute, pour que je me concentre enfin sur quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Sara en resta bouche bée et ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle pensa cependant qu'il était temps de rapprocher leur couple, du moins ce soir.

-Alors, je te suggères que pour ce soir, on fasse une pause. On en a besoin tous les deux! Tu viens dans mes quartiers, on va prendre un verre et on fera l'amour, collé collé comme avant toute cette histoire! Qu'en dis-tu?

Le visage de Rodney semblait encore tourmenté.

-Ce soir? Non, oui eh bien j'aurais adoré mais...en fait Sara, je ne pourrai pas venir et j'en suis désolé! Zélenka et moi avons prévu une réunion des scientifiques ce soir, pour travailler ensemble sur un projet de Radek qui ne peut pas attendre et qui a été négligé justement à cause de notre travail sur le virus. On va finir trop tard, chérie. On devra remettre notre petite soirée à une autre fois. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord?

-Mais Rodney, j'ai besoin de toi! fit Sara, décontenancée par son refus.

-Je suis navrée Sara, fit Rodney en lui tapotant la main d'une façon gauche et paternaliste et en se levant rapidement pour retourner au travail. Je ne peux pas faire autrement! Finis ton dessert et viens me rejoindre au labo si tu as une minute ok?

Il ne l'embrassa pas et n'attendit pas sa réponse, la laissant plantée là, perplexe et soudain malheureuse comme une roche.

Une fois le savant parti, Sara réfléchit.

Elle commençait avec répugnance à réaliser qu'après tout, Rodney et elle n'étaient pas fait réellement pour être ensemble.

Elle avait cru que c'était possible, pourtant! Elle trouvait Rodney séduisant et désarmant, si intelligent et adorable malgré ses nombreux défauts.

Il était le seul ici de son niveau intellectuel qui n'avait pas vraiment peur d'elle en tant que femme intelligente, forte de caractère, sûre d'elle et attirante physiquement en plus.

Les autres hommes en général semblaient avoir un problème avec ça.

Elle avait souvent senti qu'elle aurait pu soulever l'enthousiasme de n'importe quel mâle quand il s'agissait de galipettes sexuelles, mais pour toute relation plus sérieuse et à long terme, elle était vue comme une sorte de monstre...

Un seul avait réellement eu les "couilles" de lui faire la cour ouvertement et presqu'agressivement et de lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Il s'agissait du lieutenant Aiden Ford.

Nouvellement admis dans l'équipe du colonel John Sheppard, le jeune texan avait séduit la jeune femme par son esprit de repartie brillante, sa force de caractère et son gros bon sens, mais surtout par son sens de l'humour particulier, son sourire blanc et séduisant, ses éclats de rire de petit garçon, son enthousiasme, son courage et son audace.

Il n'avait même pas été rebuté par le fait qu'elle était la soeur de son supérieur direct, le colonel John Sheppard.

Il ne s'était pas non plus laissé désarmer par la condescendance inconsciente de la jeune femme qui ne voulait absolument pas à son arrivée se mettre à sortir avec du personnel militaire ou autre de la cité d'Atlantis.

Même ses refus fermes et ses répliques parfois sèches et désobligeantes à l'égard du jeune lieutenant ne l'avait jamais découragé!

Il la poursuivit patiemment, sans que ce soit du harcèlement, venant s'asseoir avec elle à la cafétéria même si l'attitude de la jeune femme se fermait à son approche.

Il l'amena tranquillement à parler d'elle, puis la fit sourire et même éclater de rire un jour. Il la surprit même parfois avec des petits cadeaux comme un livre ou un objet décoratif qui l'étonnèrent et l'attendrirent, comme la fois où il lui avait tendu un livre d'Ernest Hemingway alors qu'elle lui avait confié justement il y a quelques semaines qu'elle l'avait perdu et qu'elle tenait pourtant à ce livre qui était un cadeau d'un oncle favori.

Comment il avait pu obtenir ce livre dans la galaxie de Pégase resta un total mystère pour elle, puisqu'il ne voulut rien dire.

Ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu et Aiden réussit à faire fondre la réticence de la jeune femme, et ils devinrent un jour naturellement des amants.

Aiden Ford se révéla intense, passionné, et très bon amant. Tout alla si vite et elle qui avait peur de l'engagement accepta même un jour sa bague de fiançailles, même si cela impliquait que leur mariage devrait attendre jusqu'à la fin des trois ans d'engagement de Aiden Ford avec les forces de marines basées sur Atlantis.

John et les autres en furent heureux...et Sara rayonnait littéralement!

Mais cela ne dura pas.

Aiden Ford mourut tragiquement juste à côté de Sara, une balle dans la tête tirée par ce monstre de Kolya lors du siège d'Atlantis.

Sara fut dépressive et triste à mourir, mais le temps fit son oeuvre et elle recommença à vivre pour son travail et ses amis.

Et un jour, elle vit soudain Rodney McKay autrement que le savant arrogant et déplaisant qu'il était pour son entourage. Mais il était alors en relation avec Katie Brown, la biologiste-botaniste.

Puis leur relation se brisa sans faire de vague et ils restèrent amis jusqu'à ce que Katie fut rappelée sur terre parce qu'elle avait accepté un autre emploi.

Le reste était venu naturellement, après que Rodney ait réalisé qu'il devait déclarer sa flamme à la femme qu'il avait failli perdre lors des évènements horribles, après le kidnapping de Sara Sheppard par Acastus Kolya.

Si tout avait bien commencé entre eux, Sara se disait que depuis, tout avait été cahin-caha.

Rodney était loin d'être l'amoureux passionné dont elle avait besoin, et même si la situation était maintenant désespérée et qu'ils étaient tous deux fatigués et à bout de nerf, elle croyait qu'un vrai compagnon de vie l'aurait supportée, protégée, et lui aurait donné au moins un peu de sexe et surtout de tendresse, trouvant ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps pour elle à chaque jour!

Alors peut-être devrait-elle envisager de mettre fin à leur relation amoureuse et de simplement rester amis? se disait-elle. Même si elle l'aimait, cette dernière conversation lui prouvait que ses doutes sur les sentiments tièdes de Rodney étaient fondés.

Elle décida quand même d'y mieux réfléchir. Rodney et elle étaient très stressés et avec cette course pour trouver une arme efficace contre les réplicateurs, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de remettre leur relation en question!

_0000000000_

"_Un décor confus, une chambre avec un grand lit entourée de plusieurs bougies dont la lumière ténue se reflète sur leur corps nus._

_La peau verte et pâle, translucide de l'alien, sa longue silhouette élancée mais toujours pleine de force et de grâce prédatrice côtoie la peau humaine douce, crémeuse et brillante sous la lumière des flammes vacillantes..._

_Le rêve interrompu l'autre fois a presque repris là où il s'était brusquement arrêté._

_Les caresses de ces deux amants atypiques sont centrés sur leurs organes sexuels et le doux ronronnement du wraith dans son oreille la trouble tant, que tout son corps alangui répond par un long frisson de plaisir. Encouragé, il se positionne sur elle, la domine complètement, tout son corps fort ne pesant surprenamment presque rien._

_Mais alors que son sexe dur et palpitant se glisse si facilement en elle et épouse les moindres recoins de son intimité humide, chaude et accueillante, il pose son regard intense sur elle et ses yeux brillants et sauvages la fouillent sans merci..._

_Elle supporte pour quelques minutes le regard des pupilles expansionnées aux iris d'un jaune ambre brillant à l'étrange fente verticale de chat, mais voudrait soudain tourner la tête et échapper à cette fixation trop intense. Mais elle ne le peut pas, elle est hypnotisée! Alors qu'il la pénètre tranquillement avec une lenteur à la fois si délicieuse et insupportable, elle sent qu'il pénètre aussi dans son âme et se sent si impuissante, subjuguée, presque violée._

"_Mais de quel droit, pense-t-elle. Que fait-il? Non...je ne peux pas endurer ça.» _

_Elle ferme ses yeux et crispe les paupières, mais une force plus grande que la sienne les fait se réouvrir...et elle replonge soudain dans ses prunelles à la fois tendres et dominatrices, et l'entend murmurer son nom..._

_-Ma Saraaaaa._

_Et sa voix est à la fois si douce et possessive! Alors qu'il bouge plus vite, plus profondément en elle, elle passe ses mains dans la longue chevelure blanche qui frôle parfois ses joues et murmure le seul nom qu'elle lui connaît._

_-Todd..._

_Le wraith se penche soudain sur sa nuque et sa langue caresse avec avidité la peau humide de transpiration, amenant un gémissement de plaisir intense qui franchit ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle sent soudain le souffle haletant et chaud du wraith tout contre son oreille et il murmure soudain, d'une voix ferme mais si douce:_

_-Non. Sékkhaaaaarrrrr..._

_Du moins est-ce ce qu'elle a compris, mais elle n'est pas sûre! _

_Le mot s'est réverbéré a la fois clairement mais musicalement, et elle n'est vraiment pas certaine qu'elle pourrait le répéter proprement et que c'est vraiment les syllabes qu'elle a compris?_

_Ce pourrait-il que ce soit son vrai nom? pense-t-elle. Ou bien un mot de tendresse en langage wraith..._

_Mais le plaisir la submerge soudain, les gémissements profonds d'un orgasme à venir pris dans sa gorge se libérant tout-à-coup en une longue plainte dont la modulation étrange ne lui fait pas reconnaître le son de sa propre voix._

_Puis subitement, elle se réveille."_

_0000000000_

Elle s'assit brusquement dans son lit, hoquetant comme si elle sortait d'un terrible cauchemar.

Elle avait été si près de l'orgasme mais ce soulagement lui avait été refusé, malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement!

Elle décida que son inconscient l'avait subitement réveillé pour la libérer de la culpabilité qui l'aurait saisie, dès qu'elle aurait réalisé que ses cuisses humides et son sexe toujours palpitant étaient les signes résultant d'un orgasme partagé en rêve avec un _**wraith!**_

-Sékkharrrrr? murmura-t-elle. Mais ce mot résonna bizarrement à son oreille et elle se dit qu'elle ne le prononçait sûrement pas comme il faut. Il lui manquait la consonnance exacte du langage parlé wraith, les sons durs, gutturaux dont aucune gorge humaine ne pouvait reproduire la musique et l'unicité.

Elle alla prendre une douche.

C'était dément! se dit-elle. Le rêve avait été si réel!

Elle sentait presque encore son odeur de cuir et de bois de santal, celle exactement qui émanait de lui quand ils travaillaient ensemble au labo. La même chaleur, le même résonnement de sa voix grave de baryton contre son oreille, mais alors qu'il était courtois, respectueux mais distant pendant la journée de travail, pendant la nuit il était sans gêne, audacieux, carrément sensuel et elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait d'elle!

_Mais le pire était qu'elle était consentante au fait d'avoir du sexe torride avec ce____wraith!_ réalisa-t-elle soudain, admettant enfin ouvertement sa fascination pour le dangereux prédateur.

Mais John avait sûrement raison, n'est-ce-pas? Les wraith savaient jouer avec les esprits des humains.

Soudain consciente que c'était un jeu subtil et élaboré qu'il jouait avec elle pour son propre divertissement, sa colère se déclencha et elle se hâta de s'habiller.

La journée de travail au labo ne commencerait pas avant 09h00 ce matin, vu la réunion tardive de Rodney la veille. Il n'était que 07h00, alors elle avait le temps!

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et après s'être coiffé brièvement, sortit en direction d'un transporteur pour rejoindre les sous-basements de la cité, là où ses pas la dirigèrent avec rage et détermination.

_000000000 _

Sara entra dans le quartier carcéral et bougea impatiemment son badge devant le marine qui reconnut brièvement le niveau de sécurité. (Sara et ceux de l'équipe de Sheppard ainsi qu'Élisabeth Weir et Rodney McKay avaient l'autorisation de visiter le prisonnier n'importe quand pour interrogatoire). Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, sans commenter son impatience bien visible.

Elle se présenta au gardien en faction devant la cellule du wraith et lui ordonna:

-Ouvrez la porte.

Son ton était calme, mais n'appelait absolument aucune réplique.

L'officier hésita, voyant la nervosité et la colère évidente de la jeune femme. Elle ignora le wraith assis dans l'ombre dans le fond de sa cellule.

Le jeune marine ferma le champ de force et ouvrit la cellule, s'apprêtant à accompagner le docteur Sheppard en dedans avec l'autre marine de garde.

Mais elle les arrêta d'un geste:

-Non! Vous et votre collègue, sortez! Restez à l'extérieur, s'il-vous-plaît! Je vous préviendrai quand j'en aurai fini.

-Docteur Sheppard! répliqua le soldat. Nos ordres sont formels: aucun visiteur non accompagné dans la..

Elle le coupa en faisant soudainement et rapidement volte-face, le fixant dans les yeux avec cette lueur inquiétante dans les siens, arrogante et furieuse.

Même si elle savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas professionnel de mettre ainsi sa mauvaise humeur sur le dos de ce jeune soldat qui ne faisait que son devoir, elle lui opposa le regard le plus déterminé et froid qu'elle put, brandissant devant ses yeux un permis supplémentaire qu'elle avait évidemment falsifié. Elle était bien sûr capable de parfaitement imiter l'écriture de son frère, même si elle savait que plus tard elle devrait s'en expliquer avec John Sheppard pour ne pas en faire porter la responsabilité sur ce pauvre diable.

Elle cacha soigneusement sa peur que le soldat ne décide d'actionner sa radio pour vérifier le tout avec son supérieur comme il aurait dû le faire, mais elle vit avec soulagement à la lueur vacillante dans son regard que le jeune n'était pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de réveiller le colonel Sheppard.

Il obtempéra donc après un moment qui lui parut bien long.

Pour aider à sa décision, elle agita impatiemment mais rapidement son faux permis et lui dit:

-Je me fous de vos ordres! Sortez tous deux et laissez-nous seuls. _Maintenant!_

Le marine fit un signe de tête rapide à son compagnon et ils sortirent enfin.

Alors qu'ils refermaient la porte, elle leur dit plus gentiment:

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis en sécurité!

D'abord soulagée, Sara fit un pas en avant et ses yeux maintenant habitués à la pénombre découvrirent le wraith assis sur le banc au fond de sa cellule, immobile et silencieux, les yeux fermés et en position de méditation.

Mais l'angoisse, l'incertitude surgirent alors soudain en elle...

Faisait-elle bien de venir lui jeter ses doutes au visage?

Malgré tout, elle se laissa guider par la force de sa rage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? dit-elle d'un ton furieux. Et cette fois, pas de faux-fuyant!

Sa voix indignée résonnait avec un air d'autorité qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui posait la question depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis.

Elle avança malgré son appréhension, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques pas de la silhouette figée comme une statue, toujours en méditation.

Pendant un bon moment, le wraith demeure silencieux, ses mains nouées ensemble et les yeux toujours fermés, la tête légèrement inclinée en avant. Tout son corps était serein, droit, son attitude si différente de toutes les créatures que la jeune femme avait pu voir auparavant dans cette galaxie.

Finalement, il ouvre lentement les yeux et tout son corps se détend.

Il prend une longue et profonde respiration.

"_Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès?" _pense-t-elle. Mais elle se force à rester patiente et attend.

Il lève alors la tête dans sa direction, mais voilà qu'apparaît le petit sourire insolent qu'elle lui connaît et qui la fait bouillir encore plus!

Mais le sourire disparaît soudain et ses traits revêtent une intention conventionnelle, respectueuse:

-Pardonnez-moi Docteur! Je conservais mon énergie restante...

Il regarde alors curieusement Sara Sheppard, perplexe.

-Encore une fois, je dois m'excuser. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.

La jeune femme éclate:

-Ah ça c'est nul et vous le savez! gronde-t-elle, déterminée à le faire parler.

Vous savez exactement ce que vous m'avez fait! Mon frère m'a fait réfléchir dernièrement. Je suis au courant des petits jeux d'esprit que vous utilisez et qui vous amusent, vous les wraith! Et je veux que vous arrêtiez ça immédiatement!

Un sourire apaisant apparaît sur les traits du wraith et il étire son grand corps, un geste gracieux de panthère qui rappelle pourtant à la jeune femme quelle puissance physique ce prédateur possède vraiment.

Elle vacille un peu mais ne recule pas du tout.

-Ah. Vous êtes en colère, Docteur Sheppard, dit le wraith d'un ton calme. Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai fait...(le son de sa langue qui claque d'une façon sensuelle mais en ce moment irritante dans son palais résonne, et il continue)...ou bien quelque chose que je n'ai peut-être **PAS **fait?

Ce simple geste physique est en lui-même assez évocateur et elle regarde ce visage d'alien avec à la fois de la fascination, de la répulsion mais aussi une colère contenue.

Elle réprime la remarque cinglante et vindicative qui lui vient à l'esprit, se disant soudainement que ces petits jeux de force d'esprit peuvent se jouer à deux, qu'elle ne va pas se laisser impressionner!

-Vous êtes entré dans mon esprit alors que je dormais. Vous êtes entré dans mes rêves! dit-elle le plus tranquillement possible, cachant son malaise.

Cette fois-ci, il rit. Un long rire de gorge qui résonne dans la cellule tranquille, ce qui prend Sara par surprise.

-Basé sur ce que j'ai découvert de vous pendant nos longues heures de travail ensemble et nos conversations Docteur Sheppard, dit-il narquoisement, vous êtes bien plus intéressante éveillée qu'endormie!

Il penche un peu la tête par derrière et la fixe d'un regard inquisiteur et sa voix ne devient qu'un ronronnement tranquille quand il continue:

-Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi pourquoi je voudrais entrer dans votre esprit pendant votre sommeil?

Soudain incertaine, elle ne sait que répondre.

Il y a cet amusement insolent encore une fois dans les yeux de Todd.

-Et surtout...dites moi aussi quel rôle j'y ai joué qui vous a rendu si..._**excitée?**_

L'arrogance de cette créature lui coupe soudain le souffle.

Mais alors qu'elle rêve soudain d'écraser son poing dans le visage si parfaitement en contrôle de l'alien, l'incertitude gagne encore plus Sara.

Elle réalise soudain qu'elle n'a rien de substantiel, aucune preuve pour étayer ses accusations contre le wraith qui, malgré ses conditions de détention pour la sécurité de la cité, est tout de même leur invité et allié!

Aucune base que sa croyance de la présence et du rôle volontaire que ce wraith joue dans ses rêves ne soit en fait de la malveillance de sa part, et non le fruit de l'imagination débridée et tordue de Sara.

Elle aurait dû aller d'abord voir Heightmeyer, réalise la jeune femme.

Ou du moins attendre que John se soit réveillé pour lui demander de venir l'appuyer ici. Mais non. Il faut qu'elle le confronte seule!

Son accusation est basée sur le fait qu'il la trouverait sexuellement attirante et malgré le baiser précédent, elle n'a vraiment aucune idée de la sexualité wraith, ni même si Todd est consciemment responsable du côté érotique de ses rêves.

John a raison, c'est soit elle qui a une trop forte imagination, ou bien ce wraith la manipule allègrement!

Elle rougit brusquement et baisse la tête, malheureusement consciente de la chaleur qui est montée dans ses joues, sous le regard intense du wraith.

Comme elle ne parle toujours pas, refusant d'embarquer dans ce petit jeu malsain, le wraith continue d'une voix douce qui n'est plus teintée de malice:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, Sara Sheppard?

Plongée dans ses pensées et son incertitude, Sara se retourne brusquement pour découvrir qu'il s'est tout à coup levé et se tient directement debout en face d'elle.

Elle se sent soudain effrayée, intimidée par sa taille imposante. Il la dépasse de plus d'une tête!

Il la regarde pourtant sans menace apparente, mais avec des yeux maintenant moqueurs qui sont accompagnés d'un sourire qu'elle qualifierait à la fois de séduisant et rusé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire maintenant? Peut-elle risquer de demander à cet alien s'il a planté les graines de la luxure, d'un désir lascif dans ses rêves? Un désir qui met le focus sur lui et son indéniable sensualité d'alien?

Elle maîtrise sa respiration qui est devenue subitement rapide et hachée.

-Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille, dit-elle simplement dans un souffle, toute éloquence de sa part envolée.

Sa voix est à peine un murmure, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce! C'est toute la menace qu'elle peut actuellement mettre dans son attitude et ses mots.

Encore une fois, le wraith émet ce rire de gorge tranquille et sa silhouette glisse soudain pour s'approcher un peu plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne soit plus qu'à quelques pouces de la sienne.

Immobile et soutenant son regard, Sara se bat maintenant contre les sentiments conflictuels qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Une partie d'elle veut faire face à ce démon et lui prouver qu'il n'a aucune vrai emprise sur elle, mais une autre partie, malgré la folie de cette allégation, veut appartenir à ce wraith et céder à ses impulsions, de fortes pulsions qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti pour aucun humain, ni pour Rodney, ni même pour Aiden Ford!

Et il y a aussi une partie insidieuse en elle qui la pousse à vouloir se tourner et courir, fuir en hurlant hors de cette cellule, très très loin!

Puis totalement choquée, elle réalise que quelque chose en elle ne veut _**pas du tout**_ qu'il la laisse tranquille...elle veut encore goûter à ses lèvres étranges, fraîches et salées et s'y abandonner pleinement.

Mais elle reste là, stoïque, lui retournant son regard intense, pleine de défi.

Lentement, sans menace, il lève la main, la même main nourricière terrifiante qui se nourrit d'humains, mais aussi la même main qui a satisfait ses appétits fiévreux dans ses rêves...

Il pose délicatement un long doigt sur sa joue et la caresse tendrement. Un autre geste évocateur de ses rêves et qui confirme qu'il savait exactement ce qui s'y passait!

-Ce que vous avez besoin de comprendre, Sara Sheppard, ronronne-t-il alors...c'est qu'il vous faut admettre la part que_** vous-même **_jouez dans vos rêves. Vous devez assumer cette partie de votre propre esprit et la réalité de vos propres _**désirs**_...

Il abaisse lentement sa main et le haut de son corps se penche tranquillement. Sa bouche est maintenant à quelques pouces de son oreille:

-...seulement à ce moment, quand vous aurez fait cela...pourrons-nous alors nous comprendre l'un l'autre et être vraiment réunis par le lien. Le choix est vôtre.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de digérer la signification de ces mots, il s'est retourné et est de retour sur le banc où il s'assoit sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Elle veut désespérément éclater de rire à l'absurdité de sa suggestion mais dans le fond d'elle, elle doit admettre qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il vient de dire.

Le wraith a repris avec grâce sa pose de méditation.

Sara sent que cette petite confrontation n'a pas réellement apporté de réponse à son problème, même si maintenant il y a une partie d'elle qui est sûre d'être manipulée!

Mais Todd semble de toute évidence aussi difficile à affronter dans une discussion émotionnelle, de la même façon qu'avec tout mâle humain. Elle en a pour preuve sa propre conversation d'hier avec Rodney.

Elle n'obtiendra évidemment rien de plus de Todd pour le moment, quand elle a soudain une idée...il lui reste une arme!

Avançant tranquillement vers le banc où il se tient, même s'il ignore complètement Sara maintenant, elle murmure soudain:

_Sékkharrrr?_

Sa voix est peut-être incertaine de la façon dont le mot se prononce, mais un frémissement à peine imperceptible des traits du wraith lui fait réaliser qu'elle a peut-être touché un point sensible.

-Qu'est-ce que ce mot veut dire, s'enhardit la jeune femme, devinant que c'est bel et bien du langage wraith. Est-ce que ça serait par hasard votre vrai nom?

Mais il a à peine levé un doigt de sa main tenue légèrement en l'air sur son genou.

Est-ce un geste d'avertissement ou de réprobation? Le reste de son attitude et de ses traits restent impassibles.

N'insistant pas elle décide de sortir, espérant qu'il a tout de même saisi le message et que les nuits qui viendront seront pour elle sans rêve.

Elle a l'air si songeuse et perplexe alors que les marines la regardent sortir, visiblement soulagés que la soeur du colonel n'ait plus l'air si en colère!

L'un d'eux la salue et elle réplique automatiquement d'une façon distraite.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers le corridor menant aux tours supérieures avec l'intention de prendre un café et un déjeuner léger à la cafétéria, elle croise John qui se dirige d'un pas énergique et furieux vers elle. Apparemment, un des marines l'a prévenu de son escapade en bas!

Redevenant soudain aggressive, Sara décide de prendre l'avantage en se dirigeant à pas encore plus rapides vers son frère, mains sur les hanches, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux verts pleins d'éclairs.

-QUOI! fait-elle, s'arrêtant à quelques pouces de Sheppard.

-Je ne t'avais pas donné la permission d'aller en bas toute seule! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre! Et certainement pas d'ordonner aux marines de te laisser seule dans cette cage avec ce danger public! Es-tu devenue folle ou quoi?

_Il fallait _que je le confronte seule, John! Et ne t'avises surtout pas d'en tenir rigueur à tes hommes, ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à un ordre écrit de ta part.

...ordre que je ne t'ai JAMAIS signé moi-même! fait la voix de son frère qui s'étouffe quasiment de rage. Vais-je devoir te faire mettre aux arrêts pour désobéissance et insubordination, Sara Sheppard?

- Mais essaies donc! se moque sa soeur avec défi. N'oublies pas que je relève directement d'Élisabeth. Et John...si tu étais pris toi-même avec ce genre de rêves, toi aussi tu voudrais le forcer à sortir de ta tête! C'est ton propre conseil que j'ai suivi, alors laisses-moi tranquille avec ça! Et comme tu vois, je suis toujours en vie! termine-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel et en les faisant retomber avec bruit.

Il y a un silence, et la curiosité de John l'emporte.

-Alors. Était-il le responsable? T'a-t-il promis de cesser?

-Je ne sais toujours pas, avoue à quelque part, je crois sincèrement que ces rêves ne recommenceront pas. Du moins je l'espère!

Devant son regard égaré et sa lèvre qui commence à trembler, le coeur de John Sheppard fond et il la prend dans ses bras tout contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux doux, se rappelant ce qu'elle a subi et la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même d'éviter les conflits avec sa soeur.

Elle frémit un peu, mais il la sent soudain se raidir et reprendre contenance...elle ne va pas pleurer.

Silencieusement, John Sheppard maudit l'être retors qui est en bas dans la cellule isolée par un champ de force...

….mais qui leur est trop utile présentement pour qu'il n'aille directement l'abattre pour le mal qu'il cause à sa soeur!

Après lui avoir retourné son étreinte en le serrant fort de ses deux mains entourant sa taille et son dos, Sara se dégage doucement de son frère et fait un petit sourire forcé.

-Allons, ne nous disputons plus ainsi, John! Puis elle change de ton et prend une voix légère et enjouée pour lui dire:

-Je meurs de faim! Je m'en allais déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes?

-Non, désolé! Je me suis levé tôt et j'ai déjà mangé. Comme tu le sais, on part en mission ce matin sur VB6-934.

-D'accord, dit Sara. Bonne chance alors!

Elle se lève sur le bout des orteils et l'embrasse légèrement tout en ébourriffant ses cheveux rebelles.

Ils se quittent et elle se dirige vers la cafétéria et John vers la salle de contrôle de la porte.

_000000000 _

Les rêves cessèrent.

Ou du moins, elle n'en eut aucun souvenir réel au réveil, tout comme la majorité des rêves que tous les humains ont.

Malgré l'impasse dans la fabrication de l'arme anti-réplicateur, le travail allait bon train dans les labos d'Atlantis.

Le trio avait décidé de tout recommencer, aussi ennuyant et irritant que ce soit!

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour découvrir l'endroit où tout avait bloqué.

Mais le lendemain, Rodney McKay déboula en trombe dans le bureau d'Élisabeth Weir qui était en compagnie de John Sheppard.

-Il nous a caché quelque chose! dit-il presqu'avec fierté.

-Qui ça? demanda Sheppard...Todd?

-Oui, dit Rodney. Je viens de découvrir qu'il nous manque une partie du virus! D'accord, ce sont des séries de chiffre mineures de routine, rien qui ne devrait être affecté significativement par les changements que j'ai fait à la commande de base des réplicateurs, mais c'est quand même une partie nécessaire à mon travail! Écoutez, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais découvert excepté que...bien...je suis vraiment bon! Ce qui me fait dire que ce salaud a sûrement un plan caché!

-On le sait. laissa tomber John Sheppard.

Élisabeth n'avait pas l'air surprise outre mesure non plus!

-Vous le savez. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? dit McKay, confus et mécontent.

-Il y a à peine quelques minutes, répondit Élisabeth, on a commencé à suivre une autre ruche qui est en route vers Atlantis.

_0000000000_

_**Laboratoire de Rodney. Ronon est debout devant le wraith, le canon de son pistolet-taser collé contre la poitrine recouverte de cuir de Todd...**_

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay se tenaient légèrement derrière le satédien.

Ce matin-là Sara Sheppard n'était pas au laboratoire puisqu'elle était en service à l'infirmerie pour remplacer Carson Becket.__

-Je jure ne rien savoir de tout ça! dit le wraith calmement.

-C'est ça oui! dit agressivement Sheppard. Vous avez donné notre position à un autre vaisseau-ruche!

- Et pourquoi vous aurais-je trahi, colonel?...juste maintenant, au moment où nous commençons à nous faire confiance l'un l'autre?

-Oh je ne crois pas! dit McKay avec le ton de celui qui va sortir un gros lapin du sac. Parce que vous avez gardé une partie du virus pour vous!

Todd siffle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est sur Atlantis, une lueur d'étonnement et d'incertitude vacille dans ses yeux de fauve et il maudit intérieurement cet humain trop brillant.

-Il s'agit d'une très petite portion, explique-t-il. Rien qui ne pourra nous empêcher d'accomplir notre travail. Une fois terminé, je vous donnerai gracieusement le reste!

- Moi je dis qu'on devrait le tuer tout de suite! dit Ronon Dex qui n'a pas arrêté de rager et qui agite le pistolet sous le nez de Todd.

- Et moi je suis d'accord! ajoute Sheppard.

Rodney ne dit rien mais fixe le wraith avec satisfaction, comme s'il pourrait suspendre ce verdict de mort qui plane sur sa tête en leur remettant immédiatement ce qui reste des codes de virus.

-Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si vous alliez vous en tenir à votre part du marché, continue d'expliquer le wraith. Vous auriez pu me trahir, décider de garder le tout et détruire ma ruche.

En bon chef militaire super entraîné à ne rien laisser voir sur son visage, le colonel Sheppard ne bronche pas.

En fait, c'était le plan...le wraith l'avait deviné et a été assez intelligent pour garder une partie du virus comme garantie de sauf-conduit.

Brillant, mais néanmoins Sheppard use de sarcasme envers le wraith:

-Je me sens offensé que ayez même pensé à ça!

Todd ricane.

-Peu importe, dit le satédien, imperturbable. Vous nous avez menti!

Cette fois-ci, le wraith pousse un grondement et sa voix jusqu'ici tranquille se met à monter d'un cran:

-Les wraith sont aujourd'hui divisés en plusieurs factions, dit-il. Il y a beaucoup de méfiance, de suspicion! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est qu'une autre ruche apparaisse ici avant que je n'aie le temps de compléter mon travail!

Rodney claque plusieurs fois des doigts de ce petit geste agaçant, comme lorsqu'il vient d'avoir une révélation.

-Oui c'est ça! dit-il en ouvrant grand ses yeux. C'est pourquoi ils viennent! Ils ont sûrement suivi son vaisseau. Pensez-y: une seule ruche, isolée dans l'espace, sortant de nulle part et orbitant un monde supposément dépourvu d'habitants humains. Il y a de quoi faire sourciller! (il lance un coup d'oeil vers le wraith et vacille légèrement) Enfin...s'ils avaient des sourcils!

-Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, dit Todd. Il vous faut occulter votre cité.

_**Bureau d'Élisabeth Weir... Rodney, John et Sara Sheppard sont également présents.**_

-Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit le colonel Sheppard. Si on décide d'occulter la cité, nous perdons alors le champ de force et nous serons vulnérables s'ils nous attaquent.

-Oui, mais s'il nous dit la vérité, John? réplique Sara. Si nous n'occultons pas Atlantis, alors on leur donne automatiquement notre position!

-Il se joue de nous depuis le début! s'indigne Rodney McKay. C'était son plan, ça c'est certain!

Élisabeth réfléchit.

-Difficile de voir si ce sont les réplicateurs qui vont nous détruire, ou bien cette ruche wraith, dit-elle en plissant son front. Avec en plus les visions que Davos nous a fait partager, je vous avoues qu'il est dur de faire la part des choses maintenant!

-Ouais, bien votre problème est que vous avez _**trop **_d'informations, Élisabeth! dit alors John Sheppard.

- Vraiment? fait Élisabeth.

- Oui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de toutes ces visions qui viennent compliquer les choses. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on sait si elles ont vraiment aidé le peuple de Davos à vivre une vie meilleure?

- Eh bien à ce qu'il m'en a dit avant de mourir, répond Élisabeth, elles les ont aidé à prévenir les attaques des wraith et à se dissimuler d'eux lorsqu'ils venaient dans leur monde en vue de les cueillir.

-Vous et moi savons bien, Élisabeth, qu'on n'aurait de toute façon jamais débarqué au point de rendez-vous de Todd sans s'être préparé en amenant une équipe supplémentaire, vision de Rodney ou non!

Élisabeth Weir semble soudain rêveuse:

-_" Le futur est pré-déterminé par ceux qui le façonnent" _dit-elle soudain.

- Pardon? disent en choeur Sara et Rodney.

-Ce sont les dernières paroles de Davos avant qu'il ne rende l'âme, explique Élisabeth Weir.

- Écoutez, dit Sheppard. Woolsey avait raison au moins sur une chose! La sécurité de cette cité est notre priorité et logiquement, il n'y a alors qu'une seule décision possible: faire exploser le plus vite possible ce vaisseau-ruche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de nous attaquer ou d'attirer encore plus de wraith par ici...

Sara est bouche bée. Elle est sur le point de protester quand elle aperçoit cette lueur rebelle dans les yeux de son frère.

-Mais vous alliez ajouter quelque chose, la précède Élisabeth.

Sheppard hoche la tête et continue:

- Quelle est la raison première d'être ici, dans cette galaxie remplie d'humains incapables de se défendre, si ce n'est pas pour aider ces gens? On ne va pas rester ici peinard en sécurité pendant qu'on regarde le reste des mondes humains se faire éliminer sans lever le p'tit doigt quand même?

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, sourit Sara.

- Alors il faut décider entre jouer la sécurité en détruisant la ruche, ou bien prendre notre chance avec ce wraith en espérant sauver des milliers de vie, résume Élisabeth. Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre quand cela implique d'enrôler les autres dans une décision de vie ou de mort!

-Tout le monde a choisi de venir ici, sur cette base, s'interpose Sara Sheppard. Personne ne nous a forcé, on a tous voulu jouer notre rôle dans cette galaxie. Personne ne va vous blâmer Élisabeth, parce que nous croyons en les mêmes choses que vous!

Sheppard regarde sa soeur, surpris, et hoche la tête encore une fois.

-Brave petit soldat, dit-il à sa soeur d'un ton narquois pour cacher ses émotions.

Rodney vient simplement la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison, dit-il en la serrant tendrement.

-Combien de temps avant que la ruche arrive ici? demande Élisabeth en se tournant vers Rodney McKay.

- Deux heures, dit le savant.

- Et si les choses tournent mal?

- Je vais me rendre à la salle du fauteuil. Je serai prêt! dit John Sheppard avec un ton confiant.

_**Plus tard, salle de contrôle...**_

-Rodney, dit le Docteur Weir, préparez-vous à occulter la cité.

- Ok les gars, vous avez entendu? Au travail, dit McKay en s'assoyant en face d'un terminal.

Tout le monde est tendu mais se met au travail efficacement.

John Sheppard est déjà installé dans le fauteuil qui contrôle tous les drones protégeant la cité, attendant l'ordre de son supérieur au cas où les wraith ne seraient pas leurré par l'invisibilité de la cité et déciderait d'attaquer quand même.

-J'engage le champ d'invisibilité maintenant! annonce le Docteur McKay.

Au dehors, la cité d'Atlantis disparaît lentement à la vue...

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, un technicien annonce que la ruche vient de sortir de l'hyperespace. Un petit point rouge est apparu sur l'écran de Rodney.

-Eh bien voilà, dit Sara qui peut à peine cacher sa nervosité. Que fait-on maintenant?

Tous les yeux sont tournés vers Élisabeth Weir.

Mais c'est Rodney McKay qui déclare alors:

-La première ruche envoie une transmission à l'autre. Ils essaient probablement de leur expliquer ce qu'ils font là!

Plusieurs minutes passent, et Sheppard dans la salle du fauteuil commence à s'impatienter:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars?

-Attendez! ordonne Rodney. Les deux ruches se parlent toujours...

Puis sa console résonne de plusieurs petits beep-beep inquiétants.

-Whoa, whoa, attendez une minute, panique soudain McKay. Je crois qu'on a un problème!

-_Quoi Rodney? _crie John Sheppard.

-Les deux vaisseaux viennent juste de mettre en branle leurs batteries de canons! dit Rodney, les yeux ronds.

-Élisabeth, on n'attend plus! Je dois les éliminer maintenant! annonce Sheppard.

-Non! Attends, ne tires pas! dit Sara, et alors que tous la regarde, Élisabeth en particulier attendant son explication, la jeune femme réalise qu'elle n'a réagit que par instinct...elle cherche les mots pour expliquer à tous pourquoi elle ne veut pas que John les détruise. Mais elle ne trouve aucune justification logique!

C'est Rodney qui la sauve de s'expliquer quand il dit soudain:

-Oui elle a raison, attendez! Il se passe quelque chose!

- Expliquez-vous Rodney, exige Élisabeth Weir.

-Les deux ruches ont commencé à se tirer l'une sur l'autre. Incroyable!

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Définitivement! Et elles ne se ménagent pas, croyez-moi!

Dans le ciel au-dessus de l'orbite d'Atlantis, les deux ruches en effet se tirent sans merci l'une sur l'autre. Éventuellement, l'une d'elle ne peut prendre plus de dommages et explose soudain...mais l'autre ruche était trop proche et à cause de la vague de choc et des résidus irradiant dans l'espace, elle s'embrase soudain et explose à son tour!

Dans la salle de contrôle, ses yeux collés sur son écran, Rodney McKay pousse un hoquet de stupéfaction:

-Elles viennent juste de se détruire l'une l'autre! annonce-t-il avec un large sourire encore incrédule. J'imagine que l'autre ruche n'a pas cru la version de l'autre!

-Est-ce que l'un ou l'autre vaisseau a eu le temps d'envoyer un signal sub-spatial? s'inquiète John qui est toujours dans le fauteuil des Anciens.

McKay touche un bouton sur son tableau de contrôle.

-Non. Nous ne sommes plus en danger! exulte-t-il en riant.

Tout le monde respire enfin.

_0000000000_

Le wraith était seul dans sa cellule.

Conscient de la forte agitation des humains d'Atlantis à la suite de l'arrivée de la ruche ennemie, il se mit en mode méditatif aussitôt qu'on l'eut reconduit dans l'aire carcérale.

Il tenta vainement d'atteindre mentalement sa reine, mais tout ce qu'il put sentir fut la colère de celle-ci à l'approche de cet ennemi inattendu.

Elle le repoussa sans merci, refusant la connexion qu'il avait initié pour lui venir en aide pour la soutenir de ses conseils en vue de parer efficacement à cette attaque.

Malheureusement, cette reine était encore jeune et surtout arrogante et elle voulait mener les choses à sa façon.

Cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'il ne sente le chaos dans son équipage, suite à la semonce du commandant de l'autre ruche qui voulait sûrement savoir ce que cette ruche isolée faisait au-dessus de cette planète, un endroit qui avait la réputation depuis longtemps d'être totalement inhabité!

Todd tenta alors de joindre le jeune officier en charge des armements qu'il savait inexpérimenté, ceci pour lui indiquer une meilleure tactique de combat, mais il lui fut rudement répondu qu'il n'obéirait qu'à la reine.

Le wraith était fatigué et maintenir ce lien mental trop longtemps prenait beaucoup de son énergie; il devait s'avouer qu'il commençait à ressentir la faim depuis quelques jours, d'ailleurs...

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il essaya de découvrir si la deuxième ruche de leur alliance était joignable.

Il avait accordé la permission à cette ruche d'aller effectuer une cueillette pour regarnir leur réserve des cocons et en ce moment, il le regrettait amèrement...si elle avait été présente aux côtés de la ruche de la reine, il était même sûr que l'ennemi n'aurait alors pas osé les attaquer!

Il avait d'instinct beaucoup plus confiance en les capacités du Second en charge de ce vaisseau et il avait même pensé récemment à transférer cet officier brillant, discipliné et compétent sur sa ruche, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire.

Malheureusement, il découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la périphérie de ses capacités mentales. Il renonça alors en espérant de toutes ses forces que le combat inévitable soit remporté par les siens.

À peine dix minutes plus tard seulement après l'arrivée de l'ennemi, ce dernier attaqua et à cause de l'imprudence et de l'inexpérience de la reine et d'une mauvaise initiative de l'officier aux armements qui avait trop fait rapprocher sa ruche de celle de l'ennemi, les résidus irradiants de la première explosion firent à leur tour éclater leur ruche.

Assis bien droit sur le banc, ses paupières fermés et ses mâchoires serrées, le wraith surnommé Todd entendit dans sa tête les milliers de clameurs désespérées et encore incrédules des esprits de ses frères en train de s'éteindre à jamais...

Une rage aussitôt étouffée par de profondes et longues respirations fut toute la réaction de cet ancien wraith qui encore une fois, venait de perdre une ruche et d'être dépouillé de son commandement. Pire, il avait perdu sa reine à qui il devait s'unir à son retour pour une longue, prospère et fructueuse relation de règne et de pouvoir sur leur alliance.

Il vit rapidement défiler dans son esprit cette longue et pénible année qui avait vu son ascension couronnée enfin par sa réussite à atteindre le plus haut niveau qu'un mâle wraith puisse atteindre: Commandant et favori de sa reine.

Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, ainsi que ses frères...

Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait désormais plus être défait!

Si les soldats gardant sa cellule auraient été mis au courant de la destruction totale de sa ruche, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu toutefois deviner sur les traits calmes et augustes du visage de l'alien ce que ce dernier vivait profondément au fond de lui.

Le survivant, comme tout représentant digne de son espèce, avait déjà refoulé très loin dans sa tête cet épisode hautement déplorable et tirait déjà des enseignements de cette dure leçon, analysant ses propres erreurs et la fatalité qui l'avait retenu prisonnier ici, au lieu d'être auprès de sa reine et de ses frères pour maîtriser la situation.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait à Todd était cette fragile alliance avec ces atlantes venus d'une autre galaxie. Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait compter maintenant était la réussite de la confection de cette arme qui exterminerait définitivement les Réplicateurs.

Il lui restait l'autre ruche, mais est-ce que les humains le laisseraient partir après que le virus soit mis au point?

Todd en doutait...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il entendit à peine la porte de sa cage glisser après que le champ de force ait été désactivé. Le wraith se leva tranquillement.

Des marines entrèrent et pointèrent leurs P90 sur lui, alors que d'autres se mettaient derrière lui pour l'inciter à sortir de sa cellule.

John Sheppard se tenait devant lui, silencieux.

-Alors il a suffit de la destruction de mon vaisseau pour que vous me fassiez finalement confiance! dit Todd amèrement en s'arrêtant devant le colonel.

-Non, faux! dit John Sheppard. Je ne vous fais toujours _**pas **_confiance!

Il se tourna vers les marines:

-Amenez-le au labo. Il a du travail à faire!

Todd grogna d'irritation alors qu'un des marines le poussa dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

_0000000000_

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence...

Même si Todd n'en dit rien, il montrait maintenant des signes très évidents de...famine!

Rodney ne vit rien au début, mais Sara Sheppard elle, avait pris note de l'évolution de son état physiologique.

Depuis quelques temps, il semblait se fatiguer facilement...des ombres cernaient ses yeux et il était aussi plus irritable. Il ne plaisantait plus du tout avec Sara.

Et il n'était vraiment pas bon, si vous étiez un humain, d'être dans l'environnement immédiat d'un wraith fatigué et irritable, ce qui voulait dire sans équivoque un wraith _**affamé!**_

La grande discipline et son expérience dans la prison genii faisaient que Todd pouvait mieux gérer la situation qu'un plus jeune wraith, mais même au bout d'un certain temps, Rodney lui-même commença à sentir le regard du wraith posé sur lui..._changer._

-Ce wraith commence sérieusement à me faire peur! grommela-t-il lors du repas du midi alors qu'il était attablé avec John Sheppard.

-Ouais, c'est ce dont j'avais peur, Rodney. Il doit être est affamé. Et comme vous l'avez déjà dit, on ne peut pas vraiment répondre à sa diète alimentaire!

_0000000000_

_**Mais celle qui était la plus inquiète était Sara Sheppard...**_

En ce moment, elle était debout devant la cellule de Todd, ayant refusé d'accompagner John et Rodney à la cafétéria.

Absurdement, elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quelque chose aujourd'hui...en quelque sorte, elle se serait sentit coupable vis-à-vis du wraith!

-S'il-vous-plaît dites-moi qu'exceptionnellement, vous pourriez survivre avec la force vitale d'un animal, demanda-t-elle soudain. Sur le continent, il y a des chèvres, des moutons et même des sortes de grands daims. Ça doit être délic..

Le wraith qui méditait pour économiser son énergie ouvrit soudain les yeux, leva son menton d'une façon hautaine et poussa un grognement mécontent, ce qui coupa le reste de la phrase de la jeune femme.

-Ok, ok, tenta de l'apaiser Sara. Je tentais le coup, c'est tout!

Elle soupira. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'UN seul aliment sur le menu d'un wraith!

Sara évita de le regarder avec tristesse ou compassion. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et pensa à la brûlure de la faim dont il lui avait parlé une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient des infortunés voisins de cellule chez les genii.

"_Dites-moi Sara Sheppard, si vous vous trouviez vous-même en train de brûler vivante, est-ce que vous vous satisferiez d'une seule goutte d'eau...ou en exigeriez vous plus?"_

Tôt ce matin-là, elle s'était rendu voir son collègue le Docteur Carson Becket.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le rétrovirus sur lequel vous travaillez, Carson? avait-elle demandé.

Carson avait laissé presque tomber la radio d'une fracture qu'il était en train d'examiner, la tenant à bout de bras.

-Vous savez pourquoi, Sara! dit le médecin, surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question.

-Mais je ne vous parle pas de celui qui a transformé Michael en humain, mais plutôt de celui sur lequel vous avez commencé récemment à travailler...celui qui peut réactiver les fonctions digestives d'un wraith pour lui permettre de manger de la nourriture normale! Peut-être que ça fonctionnerait et empêcherait Todd de mourir de faim?

Encore une fois, Carson la regarda avec étonnement:

-Vous tenez vraiment à ce wraith on dirait! dit-il, toutefois sans aucun jugement dans la voix.

Les épaules de la jeune femme étaient légèrement effondrées, témoin du découragement des derniers jours. Sara abaissa brièvement ses longs cils sur des yeux à demi-fermés, mais se redressa aussitôt, regardant son collègue dans les yeux.

-Disons que je me soucie de lui pour la raison que s'il meurt de faim, on peut dire adieu à l'arme anti-réplicateur. Et ça veut dire beaucoup d'humains qui vont mourir dans les mois à venir, vous le savez bien, Carson!

Elle disait la vérité. Elle était aussi diablement contente que ce prétexte serve à cacher le fait qu'elle était aussi très inquiète pour Todd en effet!

Mais ses espoirs furent déçus quand le Docteur Becket lui expliqua:

-Je suis désolé Sara, mais ce rétrovirus est loin d'être prêt! J'aimerais avoir de bonnes nouvelles au sujet de cette recherche mais comme vous le savez, elle n'est même pas encore au stade expérimental. Il y aurait trop d'effets secondaires et si ce n'était que ça!...j'ai bien peur que le boulersement apporté aux organes de digestion interne après l'ingestion du rétrovirus le mène tout droit à sa mort...

_0000000000_

Il était tard et John Sheppard rechignait visiblement à longer les corridors menant au quartier carcéral.

Le wraith l'avait fait demandé et il avait une p'tite idée de ce que le prédateur lui voulait.

Une fois arrivé en face de la cellule de Todd, les deux marines en service se tassèrent pour lui laisser toute la place.

-Que voulez-vous? demanda le colonel qui ne put s'empêcher d'utiliser un ton bougon.

Todd était assis immobile sur le banc. Il avait l'air..._en mille morceaux? _

Quoique c'était difficile de se prononcer sur les wraith, car ils avaient toujours l'air de la mort ambulante!

Sans se lever, le wraith leva sa tête et regarda Sheppard directement dans les yeux:

-Je deviens maintenant très affamé, colonel. Mon espèce n'a pas besoin de se nourrir aussi souvent que la vôtre, mais mes besoins deviennent plus insistants et plus douloureux à mesure que le temps passe. Bientôt, je serai trop faible pour continuer de coopérer avec les Docteurs Sheppard et McKay...

John Sheppard dût détourner les yeux.

Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait! Malgré sa suspicion envers le wraith, il sentit un début de culpabilité faire un noeud dans son estomac.

-Vous savez à quel point nous mettons de la valeur sur la vie humaine, répondit-il enfin. Je ne peux pas..

-Kolya ne trouvait pas la vie humaine si importante! le coupa Todd, condescendant. Comme bien d'autres humains et pas seulement les genii! Lors de mon emprisonnement entre leurs mains, j'ai été utilisé pour torturer et achever la vie de nombreux humains, Sheppard. Dites-moi pourquoi vos gens réagissent-ils si différemment?

Sheppard fronça les sourcils.

-Kolya, c'est...Kolya est un sale bâtard qui mérite de pourrir en enfer! répondit Sheppard d'une façon beaucoup plus virulente qu'il ne l'aurait sais qu'il y a des humains qui torturent et commettent des meurtres et croyez-moi, on en a déjà trop dans le monde d'où je viens. Nous les appelons les Méchants, mais nous voyez-vous, nous sommes les Gentils! Et il y a beaucoup d'humains qui seraient prêts à aller très loin pour sauver la vie d'êtres chers, et même celles de parfaits inconnus. J'en suis, figurez-vous! Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller choisir un pauvre type au hasard et vous le servir comme repas...pas question!

Le wraith avait écouté le discours de l'humain sans broncher.

Il se leva et marcha tranquillement vers le colonel, s'arrêtant à quelques pouces des barreaux.

-Réalisez-vous alors que vous êtes maintenant celui qui me torture? dit-il calmement, sans animosité.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, John Sheppard se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Sa pomme d'Adam se souleva et s'abaissa lentement alors qu'il avalait péniblement.

-En tant que chef militaire, dit-il finalement, je dois parfois prendre des décisions très difficiles...

-Mais encore, dit le wraith. Je peux sentir que vous n'êtes pas du tout à l'aise avec celle que vous serez bientôt amené à prendre à mon sujet.

Avec réticence, John Sheppard dût hocher la tête affirmativement.

-Écoutez Todd...je ferais prêt à faire bien des choses pour...rencontrer vos besoins. Mais cette chose que vous me demandez...est actuellement_ la seule_ que je ne puisse _**pas**_ faire.

Todd sembla réfléchir puis penchant sa tête de côté, regarda Sheppard directement dans les yeux:

-J'imagine qu'à cause de ma trop grande connaissance de la cité d'Atlantis, vous ne pouvez considérer de me relâcher pour que je retourne sur ma seconde ruche pour m'y nourrir?

Sheppard hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Un bas grondement s'échappa de la poitrine du wraith et il se mit à marcher de long en large pendant quelques minutes. Il avait tenté sa chance en demandant qu'on lui permette de rejoindre la ruche restante de son alliance, le temps de prendre un repas puis revenir compléter sa mission...mais les atlantes craignaient évidemment qu'il n'utilise toutes les connaissances et informations acquises lors de son séjour dans la cité des Anciens et que lui et ses frères se retournent contre eux.

C'était une situation cul-de-sac, se disait John Sheppard, soudain pressé de finir cette déplaisante conversation et de quitter le quartier carcéral.

Il se rendit compte que le wraith s'était soudain arrêté devant lui.

-Il arrivera un moment où je serai trop faible, trop inconfortable pour fonctionner efficacement, dit-il alors. Un wraith peut survivre très longtemps même s'il est très affamé, mais j'aimerais que vous m'épargnez cette souffrance, Sheppard...

-Attendez, dit le colonel...êtes-vous en train de me demander de vous _tuer_?

Le wraith hocha lentement la tête.

-Je crois qu'il serait honorable qu'un chef militaire tel que vous achève la vie d'un autre chef militaire, dit simplement Todd, avec le ton d'un individu qui parlait de la mort d'un autre et non de la sienne propre!

Sheppard ne sut soudainement plus quoi dire.

Il avait souvent rêvé de tuer le wraith...

Le plus violemment possible, lorsqu'il s'était nourri de sa soeur!

Et souvent, depuis qu'il était ici, même en tant qu'allié temporaire.

Mais _**pas comme ça! **_

-Je veux que vous sachiez, commença John que si je le fais, ce ne sera pas par sadisme, que je n'y prendrai aucun plaisir. Je dois vous avouer que ce sera même...triste.

Le wraith hocha sa tête simplement avec un sourire digne.

-Alors quand le moment viendra, je vous le ferai savoir, dit-il gravement.

Il y eut un silence que Sheppard pouvait sentir serein maintenant, plutôt que malaisé.

-Je ne savais pas que vous donniez de la valeur à la vie d'un individu d'une autre espèce, tout comme pour la vôtre, dit la voix légèrement surprise de Todd.

-Moi non plus, je dois l'admettre! dit John Sheppard.

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

À la surprise de tous, la solution au problème de nourrir le wraith leur fut apportée par Teyla Emmagan.

Parmi les membres du peuple athosien, il y avait eu des criminels, tout comme dans toutes les civilisations humaines. La tradition était que pour les crimes graves comme le meurtre, le condamné devait être mis à mort après un procès avec témoins...et cette tradition n'avait pas changé avec le temps.

Cependant, comme leur peuple avait été presque exterminé par les sélections wraith, cela faisait des lustres qu'un crime n'avait été commis au sein des athosiens!

Bien que Teyla avait quitté sa position de leader pour venir vivre sur Atlantis pour combattre aux côtés des nouveaux Lantéens, elle allait souvent voir les siens et son ami, le nouveau leader Halling.

Ce dernier lui apprit que des évènements affreux avaient eu lieu dernièrement.

Une des athosiennes, Elléa, avait quitté son mari Koraan pour un homme plus jeune. Koraan l'avait très mal pris.

Un soir où il avait trop bu à cause de son malheur, il revint en douce dans le village d'où il s'était expatrié et se vengea brutalement en poignardant Elléa et ses deux jeunes enfants de 7 et 5 ans, ainsi que l'amant.

Le quadruple meurtre avait été si sauvage et rapide que les témoins présents (cela s'était passé pendant une fête des vendanges) n'avaient rien pu faire, car Koraan était un soldat bien entraîné qui avait agi très vite. Les parents de Elléa découvrirent les quatre cadavres baignant dans leur sang.

Aussitôt arrêté, Koraan avoua ne rien regretter de son méfait et être prêt à subir la peine capitale.

Sur terre, il aurait été jugé, condamné, emprisonné pour plusieurs années mais comme c'était un crime passionnel il aurait été libéré dans peu d'années et encouragé à suivre une thérapie.

Mais on était sur New Athos et les athosiens le condamnèrent à mort. La sentence habituelle était la décapitation ou bien la pendaison.

Teyla partit sur le nouveau continent et revint après avoir parlé au criminel.

Elle lui exposa la situation. Pour sauver les siens ainsi que les autres mondes humains de la galaxie de Pégase, on propora à Koraan de s'offrir en sacrifice et au lieu d'être exécuté par les athosiens, d'accepter de servir de nourriture au wraith qui était le seul capable d'aider les atlantes à parfaire une arme redoutable pour se débarrasser des Réplicateurs.

Teyla ne voulut pas mettre de pression sur lui, le laissant seul juge de la façon dont il serait exécuté.

Koraan accepta, se disant que sa mort qui était de toute façon inévitable sauverait des milliers de gens. Cela rachèterait peut-être alors son crime dans son esprit et celui des athosiens.

Bien que sa mort serait quand mêne atroce, c'était un homme courageux et il n'hésita pas.

Ce fut plus difficile pourtant de convaincre les atlantes. Élisabeth Weir et certains autres trouvaient cette manière de finir affreuse, contre l'éthique!

Mais John Sheppard, Sara et Rodney réussirent à la convaincre.

C'était préférable d'adopter cette solution plutôt que de laisser le wraith retourner sur son vaisseau. Il était hors de question de le laisser mourir de faim, parce que sa participation dans l'élaboration de l'arme anti-réplicateurs était essentielle.

On eut au moins le bon goût d'anesthésier suffisamment le condamné pour qu'il ne sente à peu près rien, bien que l'endormir complètement était hors de question: le wraith avait besoin de sa conscience, qui était partie de sa force vitale.

Todd eut aussi le bon goût et la clémence de "le vider de sa vie" de la façon la plus rapide possible, ce qui sembla moins cruel à ceux qui devaient assister à l'exécution, soit quelques témoins atlantes et athosiens.

Le wraith fut groggy pendant une bonne demi-heure à cause des drogues utilités sur Koraan pour le rendre moins sensible à la douleur.

Maintenant il s'était sustenté suffisamment et serait pleinement fonctionnel pour un bon bout de temps!

Les atlantes espéraient que pendant le laps de temps entre ce moment-ci où le wraith était bien nourri, et le moment de son prochain repas, Rodney, Todd et Sara auraient enfin contourné l'impasse et que l'arme anti-réplicateur serait prête bientôt!

(à suivre)


	21. Chapter 21

XXI -

_**Deux jours plus tard...**_

_La fin décembre était arrivée sans crier gare dans la grande cité des Anciens._

_Élisabeth Weir, cédant aux pressions exercées par la généralité du personnel épuisé d'Atlantis, vota une pause de deux jours pour élaborer une fête de Noël. Certaines personnes furent libérées et autorisées à aller passer le temps des Fêtes dans leur famille, mais pour les autres en devoir, on se décida pour organiser un party pour le 24 décembre au soir._

Radek Zélenka étant parti célébrer les fêtes chez lui en Slovaquie, ce fut Rodney McKay qui fut pressentit pour aider à l'installation de tout l'attirail électrique et audio-visuel nécessaire au spectacle.

Il commença par hurler qu'il n'était pas "un _**foutu **_électricien" et qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, mais Élisabeth Weir le fit venir dans son bureau et le lui demanda comme une "faveur", ce que Rodney ne put lui refuser.

Il grommela pourtant, laissant savoir à tous et chacun que ces tâches étaient insignifiantes à ses yeux...Sara réussit à l'amadouer en lui disant que de toute façon, elle continuerait avec Todd la vérification des données des deux dernières simulations et que vu l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours, s'occuper de "choses insignifiantes" comme il le disait, lui changerait les idées.

Alors voilà le Docteur McKay s'occupant des "broutilles de Noël", se disant que le plus vite il en aurait terminé, le plus rapidement il pourrait se remettre à des tâches plus "dignes de lui"!

Confinée dans le laboratoire avec Todd et leur immanquable escorte militaire, Sara trouvait paisible de travailler seule avec le wraith, sans les constantes jérémiades du _savant-diva _d'Atlantis.

Ils se complétaient à merveille, bien concentrés, à l'abri des tempêtes dans un verre d'eau de Rodney McKay.

Le wraith se conduisait bien, toujours courtois et tranquille. Comme les rêves avaient cessé, la jeune femme était bien reposée.

Elle savourait simplement l'harmonie retrouvée et se conduisait également d'une façon courtoise et souvent enjouée avec Todd. Elle lui parlait peu, travail oblige...mais quand cela arrivait, les réponses et commentaires du wraith étaient souvent dits d'une façon guillerette et amusée, de sa voix de baryton grave et séduisante, avec toujours ce petit ton espiègle en fin de phrase.

Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait bien sa compagnie, mais elle restait sobre, consciente de la présence des marines les entourant pour sa protection.

Elle ne voulait pas que les gardes se pose un peu trop de questions sur sa symphatie pour le wraith...elle avait même peur qu'ils ne soient conscient de la légère attirance qu'elle avait à son égard.

Quelquefois elle s'assombrissait, réalisant que Rodney lui manquait à peine et qu'elle devrait s'arrêter sérieusement à un moment donné pour penser à l'avenir...ou plutôt au non-avenir de leur relation intime.

_0000000000_

_**Toute la cité d'Atlantis était occupée, son personnel fébrile, se tenant prêt à la célébration du party!**_

Cela promettait d'être un moment lumineux, à travers la grisaille de la pluie agaçante qui tombait sans arrêt depuis deux jours sur la plateforme de la cité perdue dans l'océan. Le pire était que les prédictions météorologiques avançaient que cela allait continuer et même augmenter!

Le manque de lumière qui d'habitude traversait les larges fenêtres du niveau I, celui de la salle de la porte et de ses grandes pièces environnantes ouvertes, commençait sérieusement à miner l'humeur des atlantes. Heureusement, les préparatifs de la fête de Noël menés bon train mettaient de l'allégresse dans le coeur de chacun.

Comme la plupart du personnel serait libéré sauf celui affecté aux contrôles de la salle de la porte, on avait décidé de célébrer la fête ici dans la grande salle. Comme ça, si la soirée et la nuit se passaient paisiblement sans évènements majeurs, les gens de garde à la salle de la porte pourraient alors tout voir ce qui se passait, venir manger et même danser avec les autres pendant leur temps de pause.

_0000000000_

Sara, fatiguée, avait décidé de quitter le labo pour une pause d'une heure et d'aller flâner un peu sur la passerelle pour observer les préparatifs.

Les marines s'apprêtaient à reconduire Todd en cellule pour le temps qu'elle serait absente, mais le wraith s'était prudemment rapproché d'elle et avait demandé à l'accompagner, curieux de voir ce qui se passait en haut, ayant senti l'agitation des humains.

Surprise que tout ceci l'intéresse, la jeune femme avait finalement accepté qu'il l'accompagne, sous la bonne garde des marines qui les suivraient évidemment. L'un des marines soupira légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sara Sheppard. Elle imaginait qu'il aurait bien aimé profiter également de cette pause pour aller faire autre chose pendant cette heure. Malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours en service!

Debout, portant la ceinture et ses chaînes (c'était la condition que John Sheppard avait imposé pour sa présence hors des laboratoires et dans la salle de contrôle de la porte), Todd se tenait aux côtés de Sara, observant l'effervescence humaine.

L'atmosphère était autant électrique que résolue, et il sentit que tout le monde voulait bien faire les choses pour que tout se passe bien pendant ce qui semblait être une célébration très importante!

Le wraith cependant était perplexe, quoique fasciné. Il réalisait qu'un focus aussi intense était porté sur quelque chose d'aussi inutile que ce que Sara avait appelé un "party", se méritant semble-t-il la même agitation d'importance que toutes les missions et projets d'habitude plutôt guerriers des humains!

Intellectuellement, il était conscient que les humains avaient d'autres activités plus futiles et socialisantes que le travail, mais il s'était concentré uniquement depuis qu'il séjournait sur Atlantis, sur la tâche à accomplir avec eux, sans s'occuper des côtés plus privés ou frivoles de leur vie quotidienne.

Mais la chef d'expédition d'Atlantis ayant décrété une pause de deux jours, il avait découvert qu'il devrait se passer de McKay et pour éviter de passer trop de temps à dépérir dans sa cellule, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui permette de rester ici de temps à autre pour observer les humains, d'un autre point de vue que celui habituel d'un wraith.

Finalement, de les étudier ainsi pourrait même ajouter considérablement à ses observations personnelles sur le comportement humain!

En ce moment même il était confus. Il étudiait les gestes rapides et fébriles des humains, leur attitude plus relâchée et détendue les uns envers les autres, mais leur grande agitation et l'importance qu'il semblait mettre à préparer ce "party" lui fit soudain comprendre qu'ils mettaient tout autant de soin et de méticulosité, tout comme lorsqu'il s'agissait de concocter une arme pour le combat.

Il se mit à observer un groupe de marines et de civils travaillant ensemble à bouger de larges tables et à amener des chaises dans les aires de chaque coin de la place, alors que la partie centrale de la large pièce restait vide.

D'autres choses arrivaient aussi: il voyait des techniciens occupés à pendre de longs fils supportant une rangée de ce qui semblait être des lumières de couleur variée, et aussi des bouts de papier métallique brillant également de couleurs différentes, qui ne semblaient servir strictement à rien!

Sara Sheppard avait nommé les noms de ces choses, spécifiquement des "lumières de Noël" et des "décorations des Fêtes". Le wraith se disait que si c'était des armes, elles avaient l'air plutôt incapable de causer de réels dommages!

Justement, une de ces "décorations" pendait au dessus de sa tête.

C'était une sorte de tortillon en spirale de couleur rouge brillante et verte à l'endos, et il leva ses bras entravés pour la toucher, la décrocha et l'amena devant son visage pour l'observer sous l'oeil amusé de Sara. Soudain dédaigneux et n'y trouvant sans doute aucune utilité, il la laissa tomber à ses pieds et elle flotta en virevoltant lentement, atterrissant sans bruit. Il la repoussa négligemment du pied, faisant rire doucement sa compagne humaine.

Il rumina pensivement sur cette "fête", mais son esprit fut ramené soudain vers la jeune humaine à ses côtés, et son rire cristallin amena une sorte d'excitation et de joie dans tout son corps et son esprit.

Il se retrouvait souvent lui-même ennuyé par ses réactions vis-à-vis d'elle, inopportunes et inappropriées alors que sa mission ici était si importante et ne devait pas être dérangée par ce genre de distractions.

Todd se mit à y réfléchir en regardant attentivement la jeune femme qui parlait actuellement avec deux techniciens qui passaient, parlant de choses inutiles et ennuyeuses, telles que la température désastreuse actuelle qui régnait sur l'océan et la cité et l'avancement des préparatifs de la fête. Elle souriait, riait, l'éclat vert de ses yeux lumineux rehaussé par son plaisir.

Todd ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la désirer et de savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre elle serait sienne, même si elle ne s'en doutait pas encore!

Le scientifique et le wraith en lui savait que cette attraction si spéciale était un non-sens,

mais tous ses efforts pour disperser ses émotions à ce sujet n'étaient que temporairement repoussés et revenaient à un moment donné de temps à autre pour harceler l'esprit d'habitude logique et implacable du wraith.

Il se disait souvent qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir tué la jeune humaine.

En travaillant avec elle dernièrement, il en était venu à admirer son intelligence, ses compétences et son caractère ouvert et enjoué...

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi d'être la compagne de Rodney McKay, ce savant certes compétent, mais suffisant et trop faible, indigne d'elle!

Bien sûr, probablement qu'une certaine jalousie le faisait penser ainsi, mais même s'il n'avait pas eu cette attirance envers elle, il aurait objectivement trouvé qu'elle avait bien mal choisi son compagnon!

La familiarité de leur travail commun et du temps passé ensemble avait évidemment renforcé leur attirance mutuelle. Bien qu'il en était encore surpris et en quelque sorte ennuyé, il l'avait accepté avec la fatalité qui caractérisait son âme vieille de tant de milliers d'années.

Il faudrait du temps encore à l'humaine pour cesser de nier et accepter, cependant...

Elle savait bien peu de choses en effet sur le monde des wraith.

Dans les ruches, certains des humains gardés en captivité servaient autrement que comme nourriture. Ils étaient choisis soigneusement pour remplir différentes fonctions: serviteurs, informateurs, ou bien pour ce qui est de certaines femelles, servir dans le lit des wraith.

Bien que pour une humaine de cette autre galaxie appelée "Voie Lactée", cette perspective aurait probablement semblé horrifiante, la majorité des adoratrices se languissaient d'acquérir la position enviable de "concubine et compagne" d'un wraith.

Bien des humaines situées plus bas dans la hiérarchie des adorateurs, complotaient et auraient même tué pour accéder à cette position enviable sur un vaisseau-ruche!

Mais cela, Sara Sheppard était encore loin de le savoir, ni même de s'en douter.

Ses pensées revinrent au moment présent...

Il avait observé les progrès accomplis en ce qui avait trait au lien les unissant.

Il ne pouvait en être entièrement sûr, mais son sourire à son égard quand il entrait dans le labo le matin entre ses gardes, la lumière dans ses yeux qu'elle éteignait aussitôt en se raidissant et qui assombrissait ses traits quand les marines les observaient ou que le docteur McKay les regardait, le geste naturel commencé par inadvertance et arrêté juste à temps avec prudence avant qu'elle ne mettre sa main sur son avant-bras ou sur son épaule pour lui indiquer quelque chose à regarder et commenter...tout ça était un signe positif et prometteur que leur relation avait changé.

Le wraith ne pouvait qu'exercer sa patience, se disant qu'un jour une opportunité, un changement de situation et de décor ferait qu'il pourrait ouvertement favoriser entre eux un rapprochement plus intime.

Il ramena son attention sur le brouhaha en face de lui.

Comme les compagnons de Sara étaient partis s'occuper à leurs tâches multiples, la jeune femme s'était tournée maintenant légèrement vers lui et avait froncé les sourcils, se demandant probablement ce qui se passait dans sa tête!

-Et alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce que Todd pensait de ces activités sociales humaines.

-Quand cette célébration doit-elle avoir lieu? demanda le wraith.

-Dans moins de deux jours, répondit Sara.

Un grognement incertain lui parvint de son voisin alien. Elle se tourna carrément vers lui:

-Vous ne savez pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, n'est-ce-pas, Todd? fit-elle amusée.

-Je suis...confus, je dois l'admette, dit le wraith. Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une telle chose dans le passé. Les humains semblent à la fois d'une excellente humeur, due j'imagine à l'anticipation de la fête. Mais ils me semblent nerveux et mécontents parfois, même impatients entre eux!

Sara rit légèrement, pensant à Rodney qui n'avait pas été du monde depuis qu'on l'avait affecté aux préparatifs audio-visuels et électriques.

-Oh, c'est cette maudite pluie! dit-elle en levant les bras et en désignant la grande fenêtre près d'eux sur laquelle s'abattait une pluie agressive et bruyante. Ça nous rend pas mal tous complètement fous et grognons!

Un technicien gallois que Sara Sheppard connaissait passait par là...il dût entendre la jeune femme, car il ralentit un peu alors qu'il transportait des plantes de la grande pièce pour les mettre ailleurs pour faire de la place:

-Oh vous parlez de cette fichue pluie, pas vrai? C'est juste une légère bruine vous savez! Moi j'ai les pieds palmés, et si vous voulez de la _**vraie**_pluie, essayez donc mon coin de pays, c'est-à-dire Snowden en plein été!

Sara éclata de son rire cristallin alors que le technicien la saluait en s'éloignant, satisfait de sa blague. Le rire tourna en toux légère alors que Sara se retournait vers Todd qui n'avait de toute évidence pas saisi la blague.

-C'est un peu d'humour humain, quoique à l'endroit d'où il vient sur terre, on appellerait cela une "inside joke".

-"Inside joke"? répéta Todd.

Sara, amusée, cacha un début de sourire derrière sa main en se raclant la gorge.

-Mmmm, ça veut dire qu'il faut que vous soyez humain pour comprendre!

Les dents de requin apparurent dans un bref sourire sur le visage redoutable du wraith.

-Ahhhhhhh fit-il. Puis il demanda:

-C'est une arme, ce... "party"?

Sara sourit à nouveau, se demandant si le wraith était sérieux.

-Rien de mieux que d'aller droit au but! dit-elle plus sérieusement. Et pour répondre à votre question, bien...oui! Certains pourraient le considérer comme une sorte d'arme!

Elle ne pouvait résister au besoin de se payer un peu sa tête, étant donné les quelques situations où il s'était parfois moqué d'elle.

Mais elle pensait également à ce qui se passait parfois pendant des parties auxquels elle avait assisté: les gens buvaient trop...soit des disputes éclataient et viraient parfois en bataille verbale et physique, ou bien des rapprochements intimes se produisaient, amenant le lendemain à la fois des gueules de bois et des regards embarrassés échangés soit entre les belligérants ou les amants d'un soir. Il y avait ensuite les murmures complices et moqueurs des gens adorant partager les potins d'après-party!

Elle se pencha vers le wraith comme en confidence:

-...et ça peut être parfois dangereux, quoique la plupart du temps...amusant!

-Dangereux...et amusant? répéta Todd, encore plus confus.

Sara sourit largement et malicieusement, profitant de chaque minute de cette conversation qui semblait vraiment dérouter le wraith. Le scientifique et commandant alien si imperturbable d'habitude, se débattant intérieurement avec des concepts inhabituels, ses émotions à peine cachées et télégraphiées directement sur ses traits, alors que Sara et lui avait commencé à marcher tranquillement le long de la passerelle, suivis de l'escorte inévitable des marines.

-Oh oui, c'est ça! continua suavement Sara. Nous allons avoir bien du plaisir et une dose d'adrénaline pour donner un bon coup de pied dans le party, pour que tous se sentent bien mieux! Mais les lendemains de veille ne sont pas toujours drôles, continua-t-elle en finissant sa phrase sur un ton mystérieux.

-Alors, cela n'a aucun autre but que la frivolité, ce ...party?

Todd leva ses mains menottées et les agita prudemment devant l'animation de la grande salle:

-Quelle en est l'utilité, alors qu'il y a tant de travail à faire? demanda le wraith toujours perplexe et les traits légèrement ennuyés.

-Le point justement...est que ça n'a _aucune_ utilité!

- Je suis confus, admit encore une fois Todd.

Et il copia inconsciemment la posture actuelle de Sara Sheppard qui se penchait négligemment sur la passerelle, mettant ses deux mains sur la balustrade pour observer mieux toute l'agitation de ses compagnons atlantes.

Le plaisir de Sara était en ce moment culminant:

-Oh mais, vous devez bien avoir ça vous aussi parmi les vôtres, Todd? Un genre d'évènement comme ça, vous savez?...rassembler des individus dans une seule place pour tenir une sorte de célébration?

Elle était curieuse de sa réponse et de savoir si de telles célébrations faisaient partie de la culture wraith, si culture il y avait!

Les yeux étrécis brillèrent légèrement alors que le wraith fit une pause réflexive, puis il coula un long regard de prédateur vers Sara à travers ses cils pâles, ses yeux sombres et sérieux:

-Oui...ça s'appelle une cueillette, dit-il de sa voix profonde et calme.

Sara s'étouffa soudain, puis pouffa de rire malgré le cynisme certain de ce genre de réflexion pour un humain.

Oh je vois! Un peu d'humour wraith, n'est-ce-pas? fit-elle après s'être calmée rapidement, alors que tous les deux avaient entendu les légers grognements indignés de protestation de deux des marines les surveillant de près.

-En effet, dit Todd alors qu'un sourire satisfait et frondeur détendait ses traits.

Il était heureux de constater que la jeune femme partageait toujours son humour sarcastique particulier!

Il reprit soudain son sérieux:

-Alors que tout ceci est inhabituel mais intéressant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend au laboratoire, Sara Sheppard. J'aimerais bien que vous me rejoigniez également.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils quittèrent ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, suivis par les marines en direction du laboratoire.

_0000000000_

John Sheppard, qui allait voir Sara et le wraith au labo, s'arrêta en passant pour saluer Rodney McKay qui travaillait présentement à réparer un des systèmes électriques défaillant qui servirait pendant la fête.

Le savant ne voulait surtout pas que l'électricité manque pour l'empêcher de profiter des activités de la célébration, et surtout du buffet de Noël!

Mais les techniciens n'avaient pas arrêté de l'appeler de tout bord tout côté pour le déranger dans son travail! Ils avaient continuellement besoin de lui pour des peccadilles selon lui, et son humeur sombre et ennuyée avait déjà montée d'un cran vers tout un pic de rage, quand John se pointa.

-_**Quoi!**_ fit la voix cinglante du savant en sentant quelqu'un en face de lui qui le regardait, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour voir que ce n'était finalement pas un autre technicien qui allait le harceler, mais plutôt John Sheppard qui se tenait devant lui, reculant légèrement comme si McKay allait le mordre!

-Comment ça va, Rodney? fit Sheppard en feignant la bonne humeur et de ne pas voir que le bordel était pris.

_**-"ÇA" **_ne va pas du tout, répondit Rodney amèrement...et "_**ça"**_ ne marchera pas à moins que je réussisse à réinitialiser la puissance dans cette...merde d'appareil de contrôle de diffusion synthétisante du son!

Il n'y avait vraiment que Rodney McKay pour appeler un synthétiseur et des caisses de son, un "appareil de contrôle de diffusion synthétisante du son!

- Et ça ne marchera jamais à temps si je me fais interrompre à tout bout de champ par des demeurés qui ne connaissent pas leur travail! ajouta le savant avec plus de venin dans la voix que nécessaire.

John continua avec un ton badin et moqueur, tapant gentiment sur l'épaule de McKay pour l'encourager:

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas demander l'aide de Todd? Je suis sûr qu'il doit être très bon avec ce genre de système!

Ce n'était évidemment pas la chose à dire, même si John était d'humeur cabotine et voulait juste se payer gentiment la tête de McKay!

-Non merci! répliqua ce dernier sur le point d'éclater encore une fois. Je vais bientôt avoir une allergie à force de travailler avec..._lui_!

-Je croyais que vous travailliez bien ensemble maintenant? demanda John, haussant les sourcils, plutôt réticent à entendre une autre longue complainte de Rodney au sujet de leur allié vert.

Rodney arrêta ce qu'il faisait et poussa un soupir excédé, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

-Oui, bien...ça se passait bien, même s'il menace de temps à autre de se nourrir de moi. Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point cela peut être énervant et à quel point je suis nerveux de le voir se balader ainsi tout autour de moi, mais maintenant c'est bien pire! Car il a des vues sur Sara...

Sheppard fronça encore plus les sourcils. Sara ne lui avait pourtant pas dit que le wraith la menaçait! Et dernièrement, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait plus eu de ces rêves bizarres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? demanda-t-il durement à Rodney, laissant son inquiétude pour sa soeur prendre le dessus.

-...et ça ne serait pas si mal, même si ça me semble tordu, continua à babiller McKay comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Sheppard, si elle n'avait pas elle aussi semble-t-il un intérêt envers lui! Mais elle est...intéressée. C'est étrange, mais c'est ça! Un intérêt malsain envers un terrible insecte géant, marchant et parlant, _pour_ _l'amour du ciel!..._et puis quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a juste dit que j'étais ridicule et que j'imaginais des choses! Mais je vous jure que ne n'imagine rien John, c'est vrai. C'est _**si**_évident!

-Quoi? fit John, son esprit soudain empli d'images de sa soeur et du wraith qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Vous plaisantez, Rodney, là? Et alors que le savant le regardait de ses yeux bleus remplis de dépit, il rajouta:...j'espère?

-Pourquoi je plaisanterais, Sheppard? continua Rodney, remonté. Dites-moi pourquoi je ferais un tel commentaire si ce n'était pas vrai? Ils complotent tous les deux ensemble, je vous dis!

John Sheppard rit, trouvant soudain tout cela absurde. Son inquiétude fut presque dissipée, car le dernier commentaire hystérique de Rodney lui prouvait qu'il n'était que jaloux, et surtout paranoïaque!

-Vous exagérez, voyons! Vous voyez quelque chose où il n'y a rien, dit-il avec un mouvement négligent de la main qui enragea encore plus Rodney.

-Seigneur, Sheppard! éclata McKay. Est-ce que vous vous promenez les yeux complètement fermés ou quoi? Vous ne voyez donc pas ce qui se passe autour de nous?

McKay hocha sa tête de gauche à droite d'une façon incrédule et continua:

-Vous ne pouvez être si aveugle que vous n'ayez pas encore vu la façon dont la plupart des femmes de cette cité _**le**_ regardent? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas si évident comme pour celles de la galaxie de Pégase, mais nos propres dames de notre bonne vieille Voie Lactée, ici sur cette base, l'observent quand il passe avec cet attitude: _"Ohhhh-regardez-le-vilain-méchant-prédateur-alien-avec-son-looong_-_manteau-de-cuir-, son-attitude,-ses-longs-cheveux-de rock-star,-etc.-etc..."? _..et elles se tirent presque sur lui! Je suis surpris vraiment que vous n'ayez pas encore trébuché sur la pile de petites culottes qui tombent à ses pieds!

John Sheppard réfléchit. Il avait remarqué _**quelque chose, **_mais n'avait pas vraiment donné de l'importance à ce que ça devait être, surveillant plus le wraith dans le sens d'une possible fuite ou tricherie de sa part, plutôt que de remarquer le changement d'attitude des femmes d'Atlantis.

Alors qu'il écoutait Rodney continuer de se lamenter avec une oreille distraite, il retourna dans le passé sur quelques scénarios arrivés récemment: il y avait eu cette technicienne chinoise qui travaillait avec Zélenka et qui le fréquentait parfois, qui était soudain devenue raide, à bout de souffle et maladroite quand Rodney et le wraith avait rendu visite à Zélenka dans son laboratoire l'autre jour pour aller y chercher une information liée à leur travail... il y avait aussi cette rousse à la maintenance que Sheppard trouvait à son goût, qui avait soudain arrêté de le regarder intensément en souriant et avait écouté distraitement son baratin, à la minute où le wraith était entré en vue lorsque les marines l'avaient escorté au labo de Rodney. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Todd!...et aussi cette blonde, l'autre jour et...oh! aussi ces deux brunettes qui..._ohmondieu! _pensa soudain John.

Il fixa Rodney avec un regard de fascination horrifiée qui ne voyait pas le savant. Ce dernier était probablement plus observateur de la gent féminine qu'il ne l'eut cru!

-Il attire les filles comme un aimant, vous croyez? dit John Sheppard.

-Apparemment! fit le savant d'une voix cinglante. Il haussa les épaules et avec un reniflement sarcastique, se retourna vers l'appareil qu'il réparait, tirant sur un des nombreux fils épars tout autour. Je pense que c'est quelque chose au sujet de cette histoire de vampire de l'espace romantique, continua Rodney, morose. C'est du moins ce que je crois! C'est comme si elles lui communiquaient qu'elles étaient prêtes à se mettent littéralement à sa merci et j'ai même entendu des réflexions de ses dames qui le trouvent _"hot, sexy...tentant! ayant encore plus de charme_ _qu'aucun autre alien que j'ais jamais vu, etc. etc.!"_

L'astrophysicien avait prit comiquement le ton de voix suraigüe d'une fille en pâmoison, ce qui aurait bien fait rire Sheppard s'il ne s'était pas senti tout-à-coup frappé par ce que Rodney McKay suggérait.

-Mais c'est un _**wraith**_! Ils peuvent nous tuer, ces choses!,fit John, incrédule.

Rodney envoya un regard dédaigneux et impatient vers Sheppard.

-Non! sans blague, Sherlock! ..et qu'est-ce qui attirent ces femmes, vous croyez? ...à part le fait que certaines terriennes adorent semble-t-il les mauvais garçons, et mon Dieu! on sait à quel point il est _**mauvais**_!...elles semblent penser être capable de le changer en quelque chose comme un agneau, d'effectuer sur lui une sorte de sauvetage-miracle on dirait!

Rodney renifla encore avec mépris, marmonnant que de pauvres mâles terriens bien ordinaires comme lui n'avaient alors aucune chance avec le wraith dans les parages.

-Elles veulent vraiment jouer avec la mort? fit encore Sheppard, incrédule mais fasciné par l'idée, se demandant bien ce que ces femmes trouvaient d'attirant là-dedans!

-Ne soyez donc pas stupide! Elles ne s'en rendent pas compte tant elles sont hypnotisées! Elles veulent le convertir.C'est un fantasme, comme si elle voulait le changer et avoir avec lui une relation, une romance! Ça et probablement la chance d'une bonne baise...il n'y a rien comme une bonne imagination et d'être en état de manque comme certaines de ces femmes le sont, loin de chez elles pour la plupart depuis longtemps, pour cultiver ces fantasmes étranges. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se sent en manque de sexe dans une autre galaxie loin de chez soi!

Sheppard devait admettre que Rodney avait un bon point...il n'avait lui-même pas pensé si loin quand il avait distraitement eu connaissance de certains comportements bizarres des femmes de la base. Il l'avait plutôt mis sur le coup de leur nervosité et de leur frayeur d'être dans l'environnement inquiétant du prédateur.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé sur la signification de leur "nervosité"!

Quelque chose lui apparut soudain et il demanda:

-Est-ce que Todd sait _**qu'il**_provoque ce genre de...cet excès d'hormones?

-Je crois qu'il en est conscient mais n'en fait aucun cas, répondit Rodney. Mais pour je ne sais quelles raisons, il a jeté son dévolu sur ma compagne! Il l'aime bien, Sheppard je vous dis, et même plus que ça!...au point de rechercher continuellement sa compagnie, et pas seulement pour lui parler!

John fut soudain choqué, et l'inquiétude revint:

-Là, vous exagérez sans doute le cas, n'est-ce-pas, Rodney? Je ne vois pas du tout ma soeur s'intéresser vraiment à _**un wraith**_! Enfin, il l'a torturée, presque tuée!

On en a parlé tous les deux et elle réfute complètement ces insinuations. Et puis c'est un wraith, et les wraith ne s'intéressent pas ainsi aux humaines!

-Ce qui est exactement mon point, dit Rodney, le regard égaré...Sara est trop bonne, trop ouverte, trop naïve! continua Rodney. Elle ne cherche qu'à nous mettre tous à l'aise pendant le travail, elle se montre intéressée envers lui du point de vue anthropologique mais je crois que malgré elle, elle est fascinée tout comme les autres femmes. Mais lui! Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il démontre tant d'intérêt envers elle en particulier. Sara est belle, intelligente et tout et tout, mais...pourquoi une de nos atlantes? N'ont-ils pas assez de leurs adoratrices de wraith dans leurs vaisseaux-ruches?

Cette fois, John Sheppard était vraiment inquiet! Il sentit qu'il était urgent de rendre une p'tite visite à ces deux-là au laboratoire.

Il tapota encore une fois l'épaule du savant pour le rassurer et lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de ce problème, le quittant ensuite pour se mettre rapidement en route.

_0000000000_

_**Bloqués par une autre impasse, Todd et Sara durent arrêter le travail au bout d'une heure...**_

Il allait falloir indubitablement l'aide de Rodney McKay. Bien que Sara savait que l'astrophysicien serait enchanté en voyant que Todd avait besoin de lui pour résoudre le problème, elle recommanda au wraith d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Rodney était débordé en s'occupant présentement des préparatifs techniques de la fête à venir. Et puis il y avait aussi l'humeur de chien dans laquelle il était et qui ne l'avait pas lâché. - et ça elle l'avait vérifié par elle-même plus tôt dans la journée en lui rendant une visite plus courte que prévue! Déroutée par son attitude irritée et cavalière à son égard, elle était partie se remettre au travail, se sentant déçue et abandonnée par son compagnon.

Si le wraith se sentit irrité que le scientifique atlante trouve qu'il était plus important de passer du temps sur des futilités plutôt que leur mission primordiale, il n'en laissa rien voir quand Sara décida de prendre une autre pause dans l'après-midi.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le wraith qui semblait ennuyé...probablement par la perspective de devoir retourner seul en cellule! se dit-elle.

-Si nous prenions cette pause ensemble, suggéra alors Todd. N'y a t-il pas un endroit où nous pourrions parler en paix, réfléchir à cette impasse sans avoir à déranger le Docteur McKay?

Sara le regarda avec un peu de suspicion mais n'y vit finalement rien de malicieux. Elle aimait prendre l'air dehors sur les passerelles extérieures d'Atlantis mais évidemment, elles étaient toutes balayées maintenant par la pluie et le vent rageur! Pourtant, il y en avait une non loin d'ici, couverte celle-ci.

Sara alla droit aux marines et les prévint de les suivre. Ceux-ci leur emboitèrent le pas, résignés.

Rendus dehors, Sara et Todd commencèrent à déambuler tranquillement en observant la fureur du ciel qui crachait encore cette pluie déplaisante sur l'océan gris et houleux.

La moitié des marines restèrent en faction à la porte de la passerelle et les deux autres marchèrent à une certaine distance de l'alien et de la jeune femme.

Sara était plutôt découragée en réfléchissant à leur problème et révisait mentalement dans sa tête les calculs erronés de leur dernière simulation, quand Todd s'adressa directement à elle:

-Qu'est-ce qu'une femme telle que vous fait avec le docteur McKayyy... dit-il.

Sa voix grave avait traîné et Sara sursauta, à la fois indignée et surprise qu'il lui parle ainsi de sa relation avec Rodney.

Elle fut sur le point de le réprimander, de lui dire que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, de lui sortir le discours habituel offusqué du "comment-osez-vous? etc." mais elle se calma, se rappelant qu'il était leur allié et qu'il devait probablement se poser des questions sur les relations sociales des humains.

- - Et pourquoi pas Rodney McKay? dit-elle néanmoins sur la défensive et avec défi, les sourcils froncés. Il est brillant, plein d'humour, travaillant et...

Sa voix mourut alors qu'elle cherchait d'autres qualités et ne pensaient finalement qu'aux travers de son compagnon. Même si elle avait trouvé charmants autrefois ces petits défauts, elle commençait à remettre en question sa relation avec Rodney, mais cet alien n'avait pas à le savoir!

Pourtant, il semblait que Todd fut bien trop perspicace au goût de Sara.

-Et c'est pas de vos affaires de toute façon! termina-t-elle avec une voix soudain irritée.

-Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que les mâles humains ont peur de vous, Sara Sheppard. Vous avez dû croire que le docteur McKay, avec son intelligence remarquable, ferait un bon compagnon. Que ce serait une relation égalitaire, mais vous prenez aujourd'hui conscience que vous vous êtes trompée...

Sara s'arrêta brusquement et fit face au wraith, ne réalisant qu'à peine qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pouces du prédateur. Malgré son arrogance, le wraith avait vu juste et énoncé quelque chose qu'elle commençait à peine à vouloir admettre!

Oui, elle avait cru que Rodney qui se croyait supérieur à tous, pourrait lui procurer la quiétude d'une relation paisible d'égale à égal, sans les petites frustrations du mâle en général qui se serait senti menacé par l'intelligence et les nombreuses qualifications professionnelles de la jeune femme.

Étant sur le point de lui faire une autre remarque cinglante pour son intervention inappropriée, Sara hésita puis finit par rechercher son approbation, se demandant cependant bien pourquoi.

-Avec Rodney, tout est peut-être compliqué parfois, mais...nous sommes semblables! Notre travail est très important, et il me comprend.

-Peut-être, Sara Sheppard, mais est-ce qu'il peut vous protéger? ...être vraiment là pour vous quand vous en avez besoin?

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Le wraith faisait le psychologue maintenant?

Elle avait de la difficulté à croire que ce soit _**lui **_qui lui parle ainsi et cherche à la conseiller alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible depuis quelques temps pour éviter d'aller voir Heightmeyer à nouveau!

Elle se souvint des rêves, de la manipulation du wraith à son égard...quoique ces temps-ci, Todd se conduisait admirablement bien.

Intriguée, elle décida de le défier par une plaisanterie:

- Et pourquoi donc me dites-vous cela? dit-elle avec un léger rire. Quoi...vous proposeriez-vous en tant que remplaçant de Rodney McKay?

Le wraith s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda gravement, du haut de sa taille impressionnante.

Le sourire plaisantin de Sara s'évanouit. Les yeux d'habitude inquiétants du prédateur étaient posés sur elle avec tendresse et un grand sérieux. Elle pâlit.

- Todd, arrêtez ce petit jeu-là. Vous me faites peur...moi, _je blaguais!_ vous savez?

Il eut un sourire presque dédaigneux et mauvais. Bien sûr, les wraith aimaient qu'on ait peur d'eux!

-Vous...vous ne pouvez pas possiblement avoir un intérêt envers les femelles humaines autre que pour...enfin...vous êtes sérieux? Depuis quand jouez-vous avec votre nourriture? dit-elle d'un ton crâneur pour désarmorcer sa propre nervosité, sentant la sueur couvrir son front et son cou, se raidissant dans une attitude de défense, presque prête à appeler les marines à sa rescousse.

Todd garda une attitude impassible, mais voyant qu'elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur, il soupira et tenta le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il put lui faire.

-De...depuis quand avez-vous un intérêt...vous sentez-vous comme ça? termina Sara en avalant péniblement.

-Cet intérêt...étant un intérêt sexuel, Sara? dit le wraith tranquillement.

Sara ne fut pas sûre du tout d'aimer entendre les mots "sexuel" et "Sara" si près dans la même phrase, venant de la bouche d'un _**wraith!**_

Elle pâlit encore plus, vacillant légèrement. Todd la retint d'une main.

-Vous savez si peu de chose des wraith, répéta Todd encore pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci d'un ton tranquille et très sensuel.

Soudain irritée, elle agita la main comme si elle voulait chasser la moquerie et la manipulation qu'il utilisait sûrement en ce moment avec elle.

-Sérieusement! quand avez-vous...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se demandant bien quand il avait réellement commencé à s'intéresser de cette façon à elle?

-Pourquoi cela a-t-il de l'importance? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement ennuyée. Que je sois "intéressé" n'est-il pas finalement ce qui importe?

Sa voix était douce et ronronnante, persuasive.

-Vous jouez avec moi. Vous vous moquez de moi! fit Sara, déçue et indignée à la fois.

-Pas du tout, Saraaaaaa...

Même s'il portait toujours les chaînes, il leva lentement une main et caressa la joue d'une Sara figée comme une statue. Elle se sentait comme dans son rêve, fixant, fascinée, les yeux brillants et pénétrants de Todd. Elle n'avait aucune expérience des sentiments d'un wraith, mais elle crut lire en lui une réticence à reconnaître ses propres émotions à son égard.

Soudain, elle sortit de sa transe quand le canon d'une arme fut cogné fortement deux fois contre la vitre de la baie vitrée en avertissement.

Les marines à l'intérieur avait vu le manège par la baie vitrée qui les séparait de la passerelle.

Les deux autres derrière eux avaient décidé de hâter le pas et l'un d'entre eux leva son arme et la pointa avec intention sur le wraith, pour le faire s'éloigner du Docteur Sheppard.

Todd et Sara se retournèrent en même temps pour fixer le marine.

Todd eut l'air furieux mais se contraint au calme et recula.

Quand à Sara, elle rougit soudain et eut l'air à la fois coupable et estomaquée de sa propre attitude fascinée.

-Ça va! dit-elle aux deux marines qui les suivaient, il ne recommencera pas.

Les marines relaxèrent et reprirent leur place, mais la distance entre eux et ceux qu'ils surveillaient s'était rétrécie.

-Vous en savez si peu au sujet des femelles humaines, dit finalement Sara du bout des lèvres. Et quoi!...vous voudriez que je mette en péril ma relation avec Rodney, que j'abandonne tout ce que j'ai et ce que je suis pour...de la simple curiosité? pour...pour _**ça**_? (elle leva les bras et les laissa retomber avec un geste de dérision, englobant autant la situation que l'alien qu'il était mais signifiant surtout: _"pour une expérience sexuelle avec vous"!_).

-C'est en partie à cause du lien qui s'est créé entre nous, Sara Sheppard! dit sérieusement le wraith, pas du tout débouté par le cynisme et le mépris soudain de la jeune femme.

- Encore ce fameux lien! ricana Sara.

Au lieu de se montrer outrée, de lui opposer fermement un refus ou d'appeler à l'aide leurs gardiens pour qu'il reconduise ce personnage arrogant dans sa cellule, elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer dans une telle situation.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça, dit-elle songeusement, regardant avec un peu de crainte l'un des marines qui de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, parlait brièvement et nerveusement dans sa radio, communiquant sans doute avec d'autres membres de la sécurité, ou pire...son frère!

-...et le temps est ce qu'il nous manque, malheureusement! dit Todd en avançant hardiment, mettant sa main tout contre la joue brûlante d'embarras de Sara.

Il se mit à faire glisser son doigt vert, long et fin jusqu'à la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque, puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il toucha du bout de son ongle.

Tout s'était fait si vite que les marines ne virent rien venir!

Mais le geste était déjà passé et les traits du wraith redevinrent impassibles alors qu'il relevait sa haute taille et se dirigeait à pas vifs vers l'entrée de la cité, encadré aussitôt par les soldats.

Sara voulut balbutier quelque chose, mais il était trop tard!...il était déjà hors de vue.

_0000000000_

John Sheppard s'était rendu derechef dans le labo de Rodney, mais ni le wraith entouré de ses gardes, ni sa folle de soeur n'y étaient!

De plus en plus inquiet, il fut sur le point de toucher la radio à son oreille pour communiquer avec les gardes de Todd, quand un marine le précéda. Une voix nerveuse le contacta, celle de Stan Mitchell, le chef du petit escadron des marines:

-Colonel? Ici Mitchell. Nous sommes à la passerelle E-8, tout près du labo du docteur McKay. Le docteur Sheppard a voulu sortir dehors et elle était accompagnée du prisonnier...j'ai séparé le groupe en deux, un à l'intérieur et l'autre à distance d'eux, comme votre soeur me l'a demandé. Comme la baie est vitrée et que nous n'étions qu'à quelques pieds, nous n'y avons vu aucun mal, pouvant les observer facilement et intervenir à tout moment...

Ok, épargnez-moi les détails techniques, Mitchell! Que se passe-t-il? Est-elle en danger?

-Plutôt que s'est-il passé, colonel! reprit le soldat. Ils se sont d'abord juste promené et ont parlé pendant un moment mais soudain, le wraith a levé la main vers elle et..

-Il a QUOI? fit la voix soudain alarmée de John Sheppard.

-Il ne lui est_** rien**_ arrivé, colonel, rassurez-vous! Elle est saine et sauve, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas! reprit Mitchell. Mais j'ai cru bon vous prévenir...j'ai averti le prisonnier en faisant du bruit et en pointant mon arme sur lui, et il a reculé à bonne distance.

-Que faisait-il exactement? fit Sheppard d'une voix agacée, mais soudain pris d'appréhension.

-Il l'a juste...caressée.

-Il l'a _**quoi**_?

Sheppard se sentait tout-à-coup comme un ridicule perroquet.

-Il a levé une main et caressé sa joue...deux fois. Et le Docteur Sheppard, elle...elle n'a pas semblé avoir peur et n'a même pas reculé! Ils étaient tous les deux tellement absorbés dans leur conversation et cette sorte de fascination, alors au moment où j'ai attiré leur attention, ils ont sursauté. Le wraith m'a regardé avec un air furieux, quand à votre soeur, elle était...elle avait l'air..

-Effrayée? en détresse? espéra presque Sheppard.

-Non. Confuse et ennuyée...et l'air coupable, je dirais!

-Bon, ça suffit, dit Sheppard. Où sont-ils maintenant?

-Le docteur Sheppard est reparti au laboratoire. Quant au wraith, il est présentement en chemin sous bonne escorte vers le quartier des cellules.

Un silence se fit pendant lequel John Sheppard réfléchissait, et le marine crut bon de le remplir:

-Je vous ai appelé aussitôt, mon colonel. Je ne sais pas si le prisonnier a hypnotisé votre soeur ou quelque chose du genre, mais j'ai ressenti un malaise et j'ai voulu porter ce comportement étrange à votre attention.

-C'est très bien Mitchell, je vous en remercie!

Sheppard termina la communication.

À la fois confus, irrité et se demandant s'il devait semoncer encore une fois sa folle de soeur ou simplement la confondre et la secouer pour lui faire retrouver la raison, il se dirigea d'abord vers le quartier des cellules pour dire à un certain_** foutu **_wraith de laisser sa _**foutue **_soeur tranquille!

_0000000000_

Le wraith qui venait à peine d'entrer dans sa cellule et s'était mis en position de méditation, entendit soudain entrer le colonel Sheppard, complètement furieux.

"Bien sûr", pensa-t-il. Le marine, celui qu'il avait vu appeler quelqu'un par radio et qu'il avait regardé avec colère et dédain lorsqu'il l'avait séparé de Sara Sheppard...il avait prévenu le frère. C'était prévisible!

-Vous! Espèce de sale bâtard cria Sheppard en colère, s'arrêtant à quelques pas des barreaux protégés par la lumière bleutée du champ de force.

Todd ne daigna pas se lever. Sa tête s'inclina légèrement vers le haut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Son regard ennuyé dit à John Sheppard qu'il avait maintenant son attention.

-Qu'aies-je _**encore**_ fait, colonel? demanda le wraith d'une voix basse et unie.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ces jeux, Todd! siffla John entre ses dents, alors écoutez-moi...je ne vous dirai ceci qu'une seule fois et prenez-le comme un avertissement pour toutes les fois où vous aurez envie de recommencer:

RESTEZ LOIN DE MA SOEUR OU JE VOUS TUES! C'EST CLAIR?

Le wraith prit le temps d'étirer lentement et longuement ses bras et de les déposer sur ses genoux, puis regarda sans aucune culpabilité le frère de Sara qui se retenait difficilement de désactiver le champ de force et de sortir ensuite son arme pour abattre le prédateur.

-Peu importe ce qui s'est passé ou ce qui se passe, colonel Sheppard, sachez que votre soeur est en sécurité avec moi! Je ne lui ferais...ne lui _**ferai **_plus jamais de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Il ne se passe rien vous m'entendez? Il ne sepassera _**JAMAIS **_rien! dit John qui baissa ensuite le ton.

Cependant, la colère était toujours présente dans sa voix qui trembla légèrement:

-Vous pouvez remercier votre chance actuelle d'être notre allié, parce que sinon...je vous jure que vous ne garderiez actuellement pas toutes vos dents dans votre face pâle d'alien! Et si jamais vous levez encore une fois la main sur elle, je..

-S'est-elle plainte de moi, _John Sheppard_? gronda soudain le wraith en se levant brusquement, perdant sa suberbe et laissant transparaître son dédain et son mécontentement dans la voix.

- Lui avez-vous demandé ce qui s'était vraiment passé continua-t-il, ou ne vous fiez-vous qu'à un subalterne qui a mal jugé de la situation et a agit selon sa stupide ignorance?

-Je vais lui parler, vous pouvez en être certain! Mais sachez que Sara est la compagne du docteur McKay, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. Elle est prise!

Sheppard inspira et expira longuement, tentant de se calmer.

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?"_ se disait-il...faire comprendre à ce maudit wraith que sa soeur n'était pas disponible!

- Vous êtes wraith, elle est humaine! Point final. Et si vous osez penser encore une fois à elle _**de cette façon**_, notre alliance est bel et bien terminée et vous ne sortirez jamais vivant de cette cité!

Todd ignora la menace et eut un petit sourire suffisant, s'approchant lentement vers les barreaux pour faire face à Sheppard:

-Vous pensez que le docteur McKay me mettrait au défi, colonel? fit-il, ne pouvant cacher son amusement.

John ouvrit la bouche, en choc, puis la referma et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté:

-Un défi?...mais qui a parlé d'un défi, certainement pas moi!

-Mais vous me dites que le docteur McKay a la propriété de Sara Sheppard...

-Nous ne _**possédons**_ pas nos femmes, Todd! fit John, complètement révolté...et on ne s'y essaierais sûrement pas. Alors, laissez tomber cette histoire de défi!

Il croisa les bras, déterminé à en finir le plus rapidement possible avec Todd pour aller sermonner ensuite sa soeur.

Mais le wraith ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Peut-être devriez-vous consultez _Sara_ avant de porter un jugement définitif sur mes intentions, colonel...je ne suis pas le seul à...

- Silence maintenant! le coupa Sheppard, parlant d'un ton bas mais tremblant de rage. (Il était aussi contrarié par le fait que pour la première fois, l'alien utilisait _seulement_ le prénom de sa soeur pour parler d'elle). C'est avec moi que vous discutez, Todd, et non avec une pauvre jeune femme souffrant encore d'un choc post-traumatique et influençable à vos boniments, alors vous..

Cette fois, ce fut Todd qui le coupa, un pli dédaigneux sur ses lèvres et les yeux flambants de rage.

- Si j'étais vous, _Sheppard-de! _Je ne parlerais pas ainsi de votre soeur, une humaine qui a démontré plus de force et de courage qu'un bataillon entier de soldats endurcis, lors de notre fuite de la prison genii! Vous prétendez vouloir la protéger, mais vous la connaissez mal, colonel...elle mérite plus de respect de votre part!

John n'en revenait pas! Est-ce que ce salaud lui faisait la leçon au sujet de sa soeur, prétendant mieux la connaître que son propre frère?

Contenant sa colère prête à ré-émerger, le colonel se maîtrisa à temps et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Si vous la respectez tant que ça, Todd...alors cessez de vous servir d'elle, de la manipuler selon votre bon plaisir!

À cela, le wraith ne répondit rien mais il lança un regard aux yeux étrécis vers John Sheppard, ainsi qu'un bas grondement de mécontentement.

Satisfait d'avoir le dernier mot, Sheppard décroisa ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bon...je n'ai plus de temps à perdre ici, et je crois que vous avez compris mon point. Je sais aussi que vous êtes loin d'être bête et que vous obtempérerez...pour le bien de notre alliance!

Sur ce, il tourna brusquement les talons et sortit.

Todd alla se rassoir et se remit en état de méditation. Ces humains étaient vraiment compliqués!

Il sourit cependant, car la seule chose qui avait de l'importance était que Sara Sheppard avait commencé à entrevoir la lumière, à envisager plus sérieusement la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux.

"_J'ai besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça."_ avait dit l'humaine...

Et pour Todd le wraith, au-delà de l'agressivité et de l'étroitesse d'esprit des autres humains d'Atlantis, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_0000000000_

-Le colonel vous cherche...et il n'est pas de bonne humeur! fit le technicien Chuck Campbell, souvent complice de Sara Sheppard lorsque le frère et la soeur avaient des conflits.

Chuck était un jeune homme vif, ouvert et intelligent, toujours souriant. Tout le monde l'appréciait.

Il venait d'avoir un appel de John Sheppard, lui demandant où se trouvait sa soeur. Chuck avait trop bien reconnu la voix rude et brève du colonel quand celui-ci était d'humeur acariâtre.

Il appela d'abord Sara qui, reconnaissante, lui dit de prévenir John de la rejoindre sur la passerelle extérieure E-8, celle qui était couverte.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement et lui assura que tout irait bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle affronte son frère tôt ou tard. Au moins, l'avertissement du symphatique et serviable technicien aiderait Sara à se préparer mentalement à leur confrontation.

-Sara! dit John, se dirigeant à pas rapides vers elle sur la passerelle, passant la porte et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sara lui sourit bravement.

-Salut, frérot...contente de te voir moi aussi!

"_Pas vraiment brillant ce préambule, finalement!"_ se dit Sara en voyant les éclairs dans les yeux de son frère.

-Je reviens juste du quartier des cellules...et j'ai dit à ce salaud de te laisser tranquille.

-Oh. Mais je suis en un seul morceau, tu vois bien! Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, John, rassures-toi!

Il ne servait à rien de prétendre qu'elle ne savait pas de _**qui **_son frère parlait... Sara tenta de garder un ton uni et paisible pour calmer son frère.

-Tu sais ce que je pensais pendant tout le temps où je me rendais ici? siffla John.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, les sourcils relevés, prenant un air innocent.

-J'ai bien failli aller trouver Élisabeth et lui dire que cette alliance avec le wraith est caduque!

-Et nous empêcher ainsi de trouver une solution définitive contre les réplicateurs? ..._**et**_ décevoir Rodney qui tient absolument à parfaire cette arme?

-Justement. Parlons-en de Rodney! Il est déçu, scandalisé de ton comportement, Sara. Il se sent rejeté et franchement, il ne mérite pas ça!

-Ah bon? dit Sara, la voix un peu défaillante.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à Rodney et honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il ait remarqué tant que ça ce qui se passait entre Todd et elle et qu'il s'en montre si affecté!

Mais elle se rebiffa soudain, pensant que c'était plutôt à son compagnon de venir lui dire tout ça.

-Eh bien! fit-elle, la voix ironique, le Docteur Rodney McKay ferait bien de venir lui-même m'en parler au lieu de se plaindre encore à toi!

-Sara, il dit l'avoir fait!...mais tu lui aurais apparemment dit qu'il était ridicule et se faisait des idées!

Sara baissa la tête...

-Je suis désolée qu'il le prenne ainsi, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Il s'en fait pour rien, comme d'habitude!

-Vraiment Sara? fit John d'un ton persifleur. Est-ce qu'il se fait _vraiment_ des idées?

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne dit mot.

- J'essaie de faire mon travail du mieux que je peux, John...et d'établir un pont entre eux deux. Rodney a été réticent à travailler avec Todd depuis le début, et le succès de cette mission dépend de l'atmosphère et de la collaboration entre eux deux. Moi, je suis les relations publiques, figures-toi...J'ai essayé de m'intéresser au wraith, d'amener Rodney à lui montrer plus de respect et à lui faire abandonner son côté arrogant et compétitif pour qu'ils puissent enfin travailler ensemble en harmonie et..

-FOUTAISES! Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Sara Sheppard! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de caresse? Mitchell m'a rapporté que le wraith avait levé sa main et t'avait "caressé la joue et le visage"? Et toi tu le laisses faire? As-tu perdu la tête ou quoi?

-Il ne faut pas prendre à la lettre ce que ce marine t'a dit. Il a paniqué! Ce n'était qu'un geste de tendresse amicale, plutôt...

-De la _tendresse_...de _l'amitié_? Est-ce que ce wraith t'a subjuguée ou quoi, Sara?

-Écoutes, John...

-Non! TOI, tu m'écoutes, Sara. Tu ne dépends peut-être pas directement de moi hiérarchiquement parlant sur Atlantis, mais je peux facilement convaincre Élisabeth que ta place n'est plus dans ce laboratoire pour travailler avec le wraith. Bon dieu, Sara, c'est un ennemi et même si temporairement il est notre allié, il est dan-ge-reux! Je lui ai dit de ne plus te toucher, ou bien je le tues et notre alliance est terminée!

Sara ne pouvait plus argumenter.

Une partie de ce que son frère disait était vrai. Il fallait qu'elle mette un frein à la fascination qu'elle ressentait pour Todd, que leur relation ne soit plus que strictement professionnelle à partir de maintenant.

Il en allait de cette alliance fragile, et surtout de la réussite de la création d'une arme anti-réplicateur efficace.

-Ok, fit-elle d'un ton las. Je promets d'être prudente...ça va, là?

-Désormais, je place deux marines de plus au labo...et Mitchell va me rapporter tout de suite vos petites apartés en privé s'il le faut!

-Oh. Tant pis pour la confiance! fit Sara d'un ton fielleux.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Sara...autant pour la sécurité de tout Atlantis que pour TA sécurité, même si tu es trop folle pour le réaliser! C'est dommage, mais les choses vont désormais se passer comme ça. Ou sinon, tu cesses de participer à cette mission.

Sans rien dire de plus, il tourna brusquement les talons et quitta la passerelle.

Sara le regarda partir en se disant qu'elle y avait certes goûté, mais au moins il ne parlerait pas à Élisabeth Weir pour lui interdire de revoir Todd au labo!

_Todd..._c'était bizarre.

Tout de suite il lui était venu à l'idée quand John était parti, qu'elle était tellement soulagée de pouvoir continuer à travailler auprès de lui, alors qu'elle aurait dû plutôt s'en faire du sentiment de rejet que ressentait son ami de coeur, Rodney.

Ravalant la sensation amère de sa culpabilité, elle regarda la pluie lancinante s'abattre sur les flots furieux de l'océan entourant Atlantis. Le bruit irritant que la pluie faisait, les nuages gris sans fin qui se promenaient bas dans le ciel reflétaient bien son humeur actuelle.

Elle rumina encore quelques minutes, puis rentra à l'intérieur.

(à suivre)


	22. Chapter 22

XXII -

_**Le jour du fameux party de Noël était enfin arrivé...le 24 décembre, le soir tant attendu!**_

Tout était prêt, sauf quelques petits détails dont s'occupait présentement Rodney McKay. Fébrile, il s'activait prestement et habilement, ayant plus que jamais l'intention de profiter de cette fête pour compenser tout le temps passé ici à s'occuper des détails techniques, et non à la glorieuse création du virus anti-réplicateur.

Sara de son côté, mettait la main à quelques dernières petites corrections des simulations qu'elle effectuait avec Todd au labo, après que Rodney les ait débloqués en fournissant finalement la petite information dont ils avaient besoin pour continuer.

Soudain lasse et tendue, Sara leva la tête de son clavier sur lequel elle était penchée depuis trop longtemps.

Elle étira sa nuque lentement pour en soulager la musculature tendue. Passant une main pour la frotter dans le but d'en soulager la raideur, elle grimaça en soupirant, puis réalisa qu'elle était observée.

Todd en effet avait suivi, fasciné, le mouvement lent et sensuel de la nuque crémeuse s'étirant et de la main malaxant les muscles endoloris.

-Mes mains savent faire des merveilles pour soulager la tension musculaire, dit-il alors de sa voix basse et ronronnante.

Stupéfaite, se demandant si le wraith plaisantait ou était sérieux, Sara qui était sur le point de répliquer fut interrompue par un ordre lancé comme un jappement bref de la part de Mitchell:

-Restez où vous êtes! dit le marine avec un froncement de sourcils d'avertissement.

Pourtant, Todd n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement, mais le chef de l'escadron de marines prenait les ordres du colonel Sheppard très au sérieux et n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le commentaire du wraith à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Sara eut alors le temps de tourner sa langue sept fois et de laisser tomber la réplique cinglante qu'elle allait prononcer.

Son sarcasme lui aurait souligné qu'elle n'apprécierait pas du tout le contact de la main qui aspirait la vie humaine, même pour un massage!

Mais elle se décida plutôt pour un commentaire neutre et poli:

-Merci de l'offre, Todd...mais comme vous le savez, on ne vous laisserait pas faire.

Ils étaient en effet hautement surveillés depuis sa dernière conversation avec John Sheppard et Sara avait "refroidi" de beaucoup son attitude envers l'alien, consciente que c'était folie que de montrer de la tolérance envers la manipulation subtile de leur allié.

Le wraith retint un sourire suffisant et se contenta de hocher la tête avec un regard de regret sincère qui, à son amusement, déconcerta l'humaine.

Changeant de sujet, il lança d'abord un coup d'oeil sombre vers le drone qui l'avait rabroué même s'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement menaçant, puis reprit sa voix légère et courtoise pour s'adresser à sa partenaire de travail:

-Donc, c'est ce soir qu'a lieu cette célébration de Noël, comme vous l'appelez?

-Oui, en effet! dit Sara, trouvant plutôt étrange qu'un wraith prononce le mot "Noël".

Elle avait trouvé encore plus bizarre dernièrement de lui expliquer la signification de cette fête et avait vite passé sur son sens religieux pour lui expliquer plutôt que c'était une fête familiale et amicale. Elle lui avait expliqué le repas de dinde, l'échange de cadeaux, les soirées de danse et de jeux, le sapin de Noël et même ce symbole qu'était le Père Noël pour les enfants et même les adultes. Alors qu'elle lui expliquait tout cela, elle n'avait su que penser de l'expression modérément intéressée du wraith, silencieux et poli. Elle avait donc été surprise quand il avait demandé:

-Serait-il possible, croyez-vous...que le docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard me laissent assister à ce "party", Sarraaaaa?

La jeune femme avait rit légèrement.

– - D'un point de vue anthropologique évidemment! ajouta le wraith.

-Euhhh non, je ne crois pas! dit Sara. Pour des raisons de sécurité bien sûr. Pour vous, ça serait comme un buffet ouvert avec tous ces humains! Et en plus il y aura de la musique, très bruyante à part ça! Je crois savoir que votre espèce ne l'apprécie pas tellement?

Elle se souvenait en effet du wraith surnommé "Steve" par son frère, emprisonné dans cette même cellule où logeait présentement Todd.

"_Le wraith s'était amusé à pénétrer les pensées des marines et à leur faire méchamment voir des choses pour les effrayer, y trouvant apparemment une certaine distraction. _

_Sara Sheppard avait trouvé une parade géniale pour l'en empêcher!_

_Elle avait amené un jour son petit système de son portatif pour aller faire ses observations sur le wraith et elle avait mis un peu de musique pop, rap et rock'n'roll, ce qui avait fait froncer le nez de Steve dès le début._

_Il en avait été si perturbé et mécontent qu'il se promenait de long en large dans sa cellule, agité et furieux, probablement incapable alors de méditer. _

_Les marines s'en étaient bien amusé et Sara avait même fait quelques pas de danse qui avaient bien diverti les gardes!_

_Mais John Sheppard, alerté par un marine encore une fois trop zélé, avait brisé son plaisir en lui interdisant désormais de mettre de la musique dans la pièce où était incarcéré le wraith, prétextant que cela distrayait trop les marines qui devaient garder entièrement leur concentration sur leur dangereux prisonnier. _

_Mortifiée, Sara s'était résolu à se servir alors uniquement de son MP3 sur ses oreilles, ce qui empêchait au moins le wraith d'entrer dans sa tête, car le chaos de la musique lui répugnait apparemment!"_

En fait, Todd sembla avoir la même réaction et fronça également le nez à la mention du mot "musique", n'insistant plus pour assister au party.

Le soir venu, il resterait simplement dans sa cellule, bien gardé par trois marines frustrés de ne pouvoir participer à la fête.

Élisabeth Weir leur permit cependant de faire des chiffres de cinq heures au lieu de huit. Ils pourraient alors être relevés plus souvent et pouvoir prendre part un peu aux festivités, même si l'alcool leur serait évidemment interdit...

_0000000000_

_**La soirée battait son plein et au grand plaisir de Rodney McKay, tout fonctionnait bien!**_

Élisabeth Weir parlait avec animation avec Carson Becket dans un coin. Il venait de lui présenter un collègue scientifique qui venait de LG-1 et avait été envoyé sur Atlantis pour un mois. Apparemment, le professeur Decker plaisait bien à Élisabeth!

Dans un autre coin, Sara Sheppard faisait la folle en dansant furieusement avec Alicia Véga, une des marines de l'équipe de Évan Lorne qui était devenue récemment très amie avec Sara. Cette dernière appréciait la fougue, la gentillesse et l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme et elles se tenaient ensemble souvent dans leurs moments de congé.

Sara rit en remarquant que son frère dansait un slow langoureux avec Sandy, une des infirmières qui avait toujours eu un oeil sur John Sheppard. La musique était pourtant rapide et syncopée, mais son frère trouvait le moyen tout de même de flirter avec la ravissante jeune femme en dansant un slow très sensuel...

-Qu'y a-t-il? fit Alicia en voyant l'expression hilare de Sara.

-Oh, c'est mon frère! dit la jeune femme en pointant le menton en direction du dit-frère. Ça fait bien trois filles qu'il drague ce soir et cela, c'est uniquement celles que j'ai remarqué jusqu'ici, gloussa-t-elle.

-Et où est ton copain le Docteur McKay? dit Alicia.

Sara le chercha des yeux.

Rodney, après avoir fait une razzia dans les buffets chauds et froids, était maintenant occupé à vérifier un des systèmes de son et à discuter avec le technicien qui était en charge et qui avait l'air exaspéré.

Sara sourit, tendit son verre à Alicia, lui disant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et devait aller "délivrer" le pauvre gars du harcèlement de McKay.

Justement, la mélodie plus lente d'une ballade commençait...elle passa devant John et la fille qui gloussait, car cette fois-ci, c'était un vrai slow qu'ils danseraient!

Arrivée près de Rodney qui semonçait semble-t-il le technicien du son sur son manque de compétence, Sara toucha l'épaule de son compagnon qui se retourna:

-Allons Rodney, laisses Peter tranquille...il se débrouille très bien! Viens plutôt danser avec moi.

-Je suis un très mauvais danseur, Sara. Je risque de t'écraser les orteils.

-Laisses-moi donc être juge de tes compétences. On a à peine passé du temps ensemble ce soir et c'est la fête!

Rodney la suivit, réticent. Le dénommé Peter lança un regard de reconnaissance et un merci muet de la tête à Sara.

-Tu étais bien trop occupée à te trémousser avec tes amies de filles, grommela le savant pour expliquer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble jusqu'ici.

-Et est-ce que je me "trémousse" bien?

-Tu danses magnifiquement bien et tu le sais! dit Rodney, le ton sincère et les yeux écarquillés devant la silhouette parfaite de sa compagne qui était moulée ce soir dans une robe rouge décolletée, sexy, ultra courte, complétée par des leggins noirs et de hauts talons rouges. Tu es vraiment magnifique, Sara...je suis un type chanceux!

- Tout ceci est pour toi mon chéri! fit la voix douce et langoureuse de la jeune femme. Danses avec moi d'accord?

Rodney sourit et l'enlaça, enfin détendu. Ils dansèrent lentement, Rodney se montrant exagérément prudent pour ne pas écraser les pieds de la jeune femme et cette dernière se frottant d'une façon suggestive sur son compagnon.

-Euh...Sara? Les gens nous regardent, fit Rodney au bout de quelques minutes.

-Mmmmmmm? fit la voix sensuelle de Sara tout contre son oreille. Et alors?

Ils vont t'envier...n'est-ce-pas ce que tu veux?

Rodney eut un petit rire timide, embarrassé. Mais Sara le connaissait bien et détecta la suffisance habituelle en dessous. Il était fier d'elle, et surtout d'être vu en sa compagnie. Il la serra plus fort et l'embrassa soudain, d'abord tendrement, puis fougueusement.

Sara se sentit fondre.

Au début de la soirée, elle avait observé Rodney McKay qui semblait épuisé mais à peu près satisfait des installations techniques...elle s'était dit que cette soirée était le moment idéal de "retrouver" son compagnon.

Elle avait bien réfléchi après sa conversation avec John et il avait raison!

Fantasmer sur un wraith, que ce soit en rêve ou en réalité, n'était pas exactement sain. Il lui fallait se reprendre et mettre de côté cette "obsession" définitivement.

Elle se sentait également coupable vis-à-vis Rodney et aussi de leur relation, ne lui ayant pas réellement donné la chance de s'épanouir et de s'approfondir.

Faut dire que le contexte actuel n'aidait pas et que tous étaient fatigués, en particulier elle et surtout Rodney.

Ce dernier avait été plutôt misérable ces temps-ci...ça n'avait pas été facile entre eux dernièrement. Elle avait même pensé rompre, mais elle se disait qu'il valait mieux travailler sa relation avec quelqu'un qui avait de la valeur comme Rodney McKay et surtout qui était _**humain**_, au lieu de tenter de comprendre sa fascination morbide pour un alien, un prédateur mortel de son espèce en plus!

C'était donc à elle de ranimer la flamme entre elle et Rodney. C'est ce qu'elle faisait ce soir, pendant cette célébration réussie qui était propice à leurs retrouvailles.

John Sheppard, dansant très serré avec la belle Sandy, fut distrait momentanément par le rire cristallin de sa soeur alors que lui et sa partenaire de danse passaient devant Sara et Rodney, tous deux étroitement enlacés et riant d'une plaisanterie du savant. Il salua brièvement sa soeur de la main, souriant d'une façon toute fraternelle et très satisfait de la tournure des évènements!

Sara semblait avoir compris le bon sens finalement. Elle brillait de tous ces feux ce soir pour se rapprocher de Rodney McKay, et John devait bien admettre que sa soeur était bien séduisante dans cette robe honteusement sexy!

Tout-à-coup très enthousiaste, John se mit soudain à faire tourbillonner sa partenaire qui éclata de rire. Il s'éloigna ensuite avec elle de la piste vers un petit coin dans la pénombre, entendant bien en profiter pour mordiller la jolie nuque élancée de Sandy et lui voler un baiser passionné...

_0000000000_

Un peu plus tard, Sara dansa tout son soûl avec Alicia et d'autres filles de la base alors que Rodney, John, Ronon et quelques autres atlantes parlaient à part, laissant les filles et quelques autres jeunes gars se défouler sur la piste au son d'une musique plus rock et d'un rythme trop soutenu, soit pour leur âge ou bien leurs goûts.

Sara ne se souvenait pas de s'être autant amusée depuis une soirée semblable sur terre, il y a un an avec sa meilleure amie Angéla.

Elle et Rodney avaient planifié de finir la soirée plus tard dans ses quartiers, plus précisément dans sa chambre pour un moment plus intime...

Mais pour l'instant, elle se déhanchait au son d'une musique amusante et endiablée:

_«I Like To Move It Move It  
>I Like To Move It Move It<br>I Like To Move It Move It  
>Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)<em>

_All Girls All Over The World  
>Original King Julian Pon Ya Case Man!<br>I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body  
><em>_And When Ya Move Ya Body_  
><em>Uno Move It<br>__Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!  
>Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up<br>Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
>Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up<br>Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
>Woman! Physically Fit<br>Physically Fit  
>Physically Physically Physically<em>

_Woman! Physically Fit  
>Physically Fit<br>Physically Physically Physically Physically  
><em>

_I Like To Move It Move It  
>I Like To Move It Move It<br>I Like To Move It Move It  
>Ya Like To (MOVE IT!) »<em>

_* (la chanson est: "I like to move it" de Reel 2 Real)_

Elle riait, dansait à en perdre le souffle, mais soudain le DJ annonça que le Père Noël venait d'arriver...ce qui fit crier et siffler tout le monde.

La musique s'arrêta net et l'animateur de la soirée, Carson Becket, fit rassembler tout le monde dans le centre de la piste de danse pour accueillir le symbole de la fête et recevoir chacun son cadeau.

Il avait été décidé que chaque personne achèterait un cadeau d'une valeur semblable, les femmes pour un homme et les hommes pour une femme.

Les paquets étaient semblablement emballés, et les cadeaux donnés au hasard d'une pige: les papiers rouges pour les femmes et les verts pour les hommes. À la fin, quand tout le monde eut reçu son présent, on joua à des jeux dont la récompense était de pouvoir voler le cadeau d'un autre.

Quand tout fut terminé, tous purent ouvrir le présent avec lequel il ou elle s'était retrouvé finalement!

Sara se retrouva avec un gel-douche à la lavande et en fut satisfaite, car c'était son parfum préféré. John Sheppard avec une chemise d'un rayé discret. Rodney avec une cravate qu'il détesta tout de suite (mais il avait raison, elle était horrible!). Teyla avec des boucles d'oreille, Carson Becket, un ouvre-bouteille pour le vin, Ronon, un étui de cuir avec un canif à plusieurs utilités (il en fut ravi, même s'il en possédait déjà un grand nombre!), et Élisabeth Weir avec un CD des meilleurs succès des années '80.

Il y eut encore un peu de danse. Sara partagea son temps sur la piste entre son frère, Carson, Rodney et aussi Ronon qui ne savait pas danser, mais qui savait faire tourbillonner jusqu'à être aussi étourdi que dans un manège! Ce fut assez amusant mais elle finit par demander grâce avant que son estomac se soulève...tous ces nombreux cocktails bus!

_0000000000_

Plus tard, elle profita du fait que les hommes étaient tous réunis en train d'échanger des anecdotes amusantes pour s'éclipser discrètement et retourner dans ses quartiers chercher un présent pour quelqu'un qu'elle voulait voir ce soir.

La journée du lendemain (le 25) serait la dernière de libre avant la reprise des activités normales du personnel en devoir sur Atlantis.

Ce serait également la journée pour l'échange des cadeaux plus personnels entre gens plus proches...

Elle avait pris avant de monter dans sa chambre trois petites portions de bûche de Noël pour amener aux marines de garde dans le quartier d'incarcération où le wraith était toujours enfermé.

Elle prit la peine de prendre une veste noire pour recouvrir ses épaules dénudées et son décolleté pour être assez décente auprès des gardiens, mais ses longues jambes bien gainées dans les leggings noirs et la jupe ultra courte de la robe rouge ainsi que les hauts talons, étaient tout de même...assez évocateurs.

Un peu éméchée. elle arriva en sautillant légèrement, chantonnant la dernière chanson qui jouait lorsqu'elle avait quitté la piste de danse:

"_I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down<br>Throw you out  
>Screaming down the halls<br>Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
><em>_Once a tickle  
>Now a rash<br>__  
>This used to be a funhouse!<br>But now it's full of evil clowns...  
>It's time to start the countdown<br>I'm gonna burn it down down down__  
><em>_I'm gonna burn it dow..._  
>9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... fun...!<em>» * <em>__*** ("Funhouse", Pink)**

À son entrée, les gardes se raidirent d'abord, surpris en premier lieu de voir le Docteur Sheppard dans une telle tenue. Un des marines se montra légèrement embarrassé, les deux autres absoluments ravis, mais n'osant pas la regarder trop ouvertement.

-Euh...fit un des marines. Docteur Sheppard? Que faites-vous ici?

-Eh bien, je viens vous voir, les gars!...et je vous ai amené ccccceci! (elle leur tendit les morceaux de gâteau).

Les marines, visiblement touchés, la remercièrent et prirent chacun leur petite assiette et la fourchette de plastique, enlevant les pellicules plastifiées dessus.

Ils commencèrent à manger.

-Oh...fit encore Sara de sa voix légèrement traînante, teintée d'ébriété. J'ai aussi une requête...j'ai quelque chose à remettre à Todd...un p..petit...paquet pour...*hic* Noël!

L'un des marines regarda le paquet, puis le visage de Sara, suspicieux.

-Vous en fff...faites pas! fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui et en caressant une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme blond frisé pour le taquiner. Le jeune marine rougit, à la fois intimidé et ravi de l'attention.

-Ce n'est rien de dangereux, continua Sara...et Johnnnnn est au courant. (elle mentait là-dessus, mais ces marines en étaient des nouveaux. Elle avait aussi de la chance que le dangereux et rapporteur Mitchell soit en congé ce soir!).

Elle marcha vers le panneau de contrôle et voulut passer la main devant la lumière identifiant son gène des Anciens pour abaisser le champ de force, mais les marines bougèrent tous vers elle, inquiets.

-Docteur, je ne le vous recommande pas! fit un des marines qui se laissait moins prendre au charme légèrement imbibé d'alcool de la jeune femme.

-Oh, la barbe! fit-elle d'une voix à la fois chantante et agacée... y'a...y'a pas d'danger! Je ne vais rester que quelques secondes, je vous assssure!

Et sans plus attendre, elle agita sa main devant la lumière et le champ de force disparut.

-Vous p..pouvez entrer avec moi, si vous voulez! fit-elle, levant les bras en l'air et les laissant retomber avec dérision, les défiant pour qu'ils surmontent leur peur du prédateur et la suivent.

Grommelant, le chef des marines s'avança et déverrouilla le champ de force. Les trois marines, se regardant d'abord les uns les autres un peu inquiets, suivirent précautionneusement la jeune femme qui s'avança hardiment vers le prisonnier.

_Depuis le début de l'arrivée inopinée de Sara Sheppard, le wraith était resté assis mais avait ouvert les yeux, l'ayant d'abord reconnu par son odeur...plus elle approchait, plus il se rendait compte cependant que l'odeur délicieuse de la petite humaine était teintée de l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé et qui flottait également dans l'air. Cependant, il fronça le nez de dédain quand il reconnut la senteur de l'humain McKay qui était partout sur elle!_

_(Sara avait attiré dans sa chambre le savant alors que la fête battait son plein, et ils avaient tous deux eu un moment de passion rapide mais intense...ils avaient baisé avec à la fois de la passion, de l'amour et des rires, puis avaient regagné la fête sans que personne ou presque n'aient remarqué leur absence!). _

_Todd avait eu un petit mouvement d'irritation et avait grogné pour lui-même, reconnaissant là qu'il était jaloux._

_Mais il savait que son heure viendrait...et quand elle viendrait, Sara Sheppard serait sienne et ce McKay ne supporterait même pas la comparaison!_

_Mais ça, Sara ne pouvait le savoir. Si elle avait pu lire en ce moment les pensées du wraith, il n'y aurait rien eu là de nouveau sous le soleil...Étant déjà la compagne d'un être au gros égo et les wraith n'étant pas connus pour leur grande humilité, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel en ne daignant même pas comparer les égos de ces deux mâles._

_Todd s'était levé et se mit à observer, un peu surpris et amusé, le manège étrange_

_et un peu relâché de l'humaine qu'il connaissait certes comme étant ouverte et chaleureuse, mais plutôt disciplinée et encore plus réservée depuis quelques jours, sûrement depuis que son frère l'avait réprimandée!_

Alors que le marine ouvrait la porte, Todd s'était levé, se tenant cependant prudemment debout sans bouger de sa place, surveillé par les marines qui braquaient leurs armes sur lui.

-Attention, docteur! avisa le marine le plus proche alors que la jeune femme avançait trop vite vers le wraith.

-Ça vaaaaaaaaa! fit la jeune femme d'une voix ennuyée. Puis, levant une main vers le wraith, elle le salua négligemment.

-Helloooooo Tooood! C'est la ff...fête en haut et je pensais à vous et..

-Sara Shepppaarrd! Quel plaisir de vous voir ainsi, fit Todd en détaillant ouvertement et sans cacher sa convoitise le corps à peine caché par la courte veste de la jeune femme.

Il s'était avancé de deux pas vers elle.

Son air gaillard fit froncer les sourcils aux marines.

Le plus jeune, celui dont Sara avait caressé les boucles blondes, lui grommela de s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

De toute évidence, les marines étaient irrités parce qu'ils se devaient de conserver une attitude stricte, respectueuse et de ne pas trop détailler le docteur Sheppard, alors que le wraith lui, ne se gênait pas pour la regarder de haut en bas avec un air concupiscent.

-Auriez-vous par hasard trop abusé de certains boissons alcoolisées, Sara? dit la voix amusée et faussement teintée de reproche de Todd.

Son rire cristallin fut un son rafraîchissant.

-J..j'ai bien peur que siiiiii!

Il adora l'éclair de malice faussement honteux dans ses yeux.

-Bon. J'ai pas grand temps, ces messieurs sont nerveux et si v..vous me m...mangez, j'ai bien peur que J...John ne sera pas content et qu'ils vont tous passssser un mmm...mauvais qu..quart d'heure! * hic! *

Elle gloussa comme si cette seule éventualité était hautement hilarante au lieu d'être terrible. Puis, tout de go, elle lui tendit un petit paquet.

-C'est...p..pour vous Todd.

– - Un présent pour moi, docteur Sheppard? fit le wraith, authentiquement surpris.

- *hic*** O**ui!

Le wraith tenta maladroitement de l'ouvrir mais Sara, impatiente, reprit le paquet et commença à déchirer le papier vert brillant, mais fut arrêté par le ruban trop serré. De son doigt de garde, le wraith coupa rapidement et habilement le ruban, puis Sara finit de défaire le papier et lui tendit un livre en riant légèrement.

Le wraith, interdit, prit le livre et lut le titre à voix haute:

-«Hamlet»..William Shakespeare..

_Un jour, Sara avait parlé avec le wraith et posé des questions sur la culture de son espèce, curieuse._

_Elle voulait savoir s'ils avaient parmi eux des artistes, des écrivains, etc. Le wraith ne répondit pas directement, mais lui dit que lors des nombreuses sélections faites sur les mondes humains qu'ils avaient cueillis, il lui était arrivé de «ramasser» quelques items qu'il gardait en souvenir._

_Cependant, peu de wraith faisaient cela._

_Lui, il avait toujours été curieux des autres espèces et en particulier des humains. Il avait ainsi acquis, au fil du temps, une modeste collection d'ouvrages en différents langages humains de la galaxie de Pégase._

_Intéressée, Sara avait été surprise de voir qu'il connaissait l'écriture de leur langue!_

_Presqu'offusqué, il lui avait dit qu'un être comme lui qui avait vécu plus de 10,000 ans aurait dû se sentir honteux s'il ne s'était pas intéressé d'une quelconque façon à l'histoire et la culture de mondes et d'espèces autres que la sienne propre. _

_Sara lui avait alors dit qu'il manquait à sa collection un bouquin venant de la Voie Lactée. Au gré de la conversation, elle avait su que ce qu'il préférait était les tragédies._

_Elle avait alors tout naturellement évoqué Hamlet de Shakespeare, un livre qu'elle possédait et qui avait fait l'objet de sa recherche en littérature à l'université._

_Ils en avaient parlé un peu et à l'étonnement encore une fois de Sara, Todd avait manifesté de l'intérêt envers ce genre littéraire._

_Hors, elle avait deux exemplaires de ce livre. (un qu'elle avait autrefois acheté sur terre et amené sur Atlantis, et un autre reçu en cadeau qu'elle avait tout de même conservé)._

_Elle avait alors décidé de donner ce deuxième exemplaire neuf au wraith pour qu'il puisse se désennuyer lorsqu'il était seul le soir dans sa cellule._

_Elle avait voulu ainsi souligner Noël pour lui, même si elle savait qu'il était un peu ridicule de faire un cadeau à un wraith!_

-Vous m'en aviez parlé, commenta le wraith qui pour un moment sembla touché.

Il effleura du bout de ces longs ongles l'exemplaire en fin cuir noir recouvert de lettres dorées. Il ouvrit ensuite le livre en son centre, caressant les pages parcheminées et le long ruban vert soyeux qui servait de marque-page.

-Merci, Sara Shepppaaaard dit-il doucement. Je n'ai malheureusement rien à vous offrir!

Les marines continuaient à surveiller les moindres mouvements du wraith. Ils avaient cependant relaxé, voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'intention agressive.

Mais ils étaient éberlués de voir Sara Sheppard lui offrir quelque chose, et aussi de la réaction de contentement du prisonnier.

-Oh mais vous l..l'avez déjà. f..fait! dit Sara, sa voix un peu haut perchée résonnant joyeusement dans la cellule. Vous m'avez donné le C..Cadeau de Vie, vous vous rappelez?

Todd se souvenait très bien...

Il abaissa le bras qui tenait le livre et sourit doucement. (Plus tard, il se souviendrait que c'est à partir de ce moment-là précisément que son «attachement» plus étroit à l'humaine avait commençé, se rappelant la vulnérabilité et l'émotion qu'elle avait dégagé involontairement pendant ce moment d'ouverture de sa part, favorisé par l'alcool bien sûr, mais dont il lut l'incontestable sincérité).

-Oui, dit-il. Puis-je ajouter que je ne le regrette pas du tout, Sara Sheppparrrd...

Il s'inclina un peu en signe de respect.

Sara pencha la tête légèrement de côté, à la fois déconcertée et émue. Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se rappela où elle était, les marines qui l'entouraient et qui la regardaient avec une curiosité masquant à peine leur réprobation.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle retourne à la fête avant que son absence ne soit remarquée!

-Oui, ben, c'..c'est pas tout, ça, mais il..*hic* il faut que j'y aille avant que R...Rodney ou John ou les autres ne se mettent à ma...ma recherche!

-Merci du cadeau, Docteur Sheppard. Je vais le garder précieusement, dit Todd .

Sara inclina légèrement sa tête vers lui en salutation d'au revoir, bredouillant qu'elle le verrait le lendemain au labo pour le travail.

Elle sortit ensuite de la cellule et les marines s'empressèrent de réactiver le champ de force.

Sara remercia les gardes avec profusion et leur souhaita un «Joyeux Noël» retentissant en sortant.

Comme elle titubait un peu, Todd ajouta:

-Faites attention à vous, Sara Sheppard!

Il l'observa alors qu'elle faillit tomber de ses hauts talons, mais elle reprit son équilibre à la dernière minute, grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible en lui faisant un vague salut de la main sans même se retourner.

Malgré son état de légère ébriété, elle était vraiment magnifique! se dit le wraith.

Ce qu'il lut dans l'esprit des trois marines qui la suivaient du regard était plutôt des pensées assez salaces!

-Glorieuse! murmura Todd pour lui-même en attrapant du coin de l'oeil la dernière image de la jeune femme marchant plus résolument hors de la prison: robe ultra-courte, le profond décolleté dans le dos dont le bas n'était plus caché par la veste courte, et laissant voir ce creux tout-à-fait irrésistible dans sa chute de rein, ainsi que ses longues jambes à la fois minces et musclées...

Tout ça faisait naître en lui des pensées tout aussi concupiscentes que celles de ses gardiens!

Il soupira et regagna son banc, ouvrant le livre à la première page de «Hamlet». Il lui tardait d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'histoire et les moeurs des humains de cette Voie Lactée.

_0000000000_

-Où étais-tu? dit John, aussitôt que la silhouette de Sara s'encadra dans l'entrée de la salle de la Porte.

-Quoi? pas le droit d'aller aux t..toilettes? fit innocemment sa soeur, heureuse qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de savoir d'où elle venait vraiment.

Perplexe, les traits de John Sheppard se détendirent finalement.

-Rodney te cherchait...

-Et me voici! Toujours p..prête pour une autre danse. Viens! fit-elle prenant son frère par la main.

-Ah désolé, mais je commence à être fatigué! protesta John en riant et en levant les bras.

-Petite nature! ricana sa soeur. C'est vrai que toutes ces fff...filles qui papillonnent autour de toi depuis le début du party...c'est fatiguant! gloussa Sara.

-Tu exagères, dit John, ses traits mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Au fait...je t'ai vu disparaître une partie de la soirée! Avec qui donc t'es-tu é..éclipsé? S..suki la biologiste, Linda, la fille aux communications..ou bien cette jolie infirmière qui travaille avec Carson? Aaahh...Sssandy!

John rougit, surtout à la mention du dernier nom.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire au juste, mentit-il effrontément.

Mais trop tard, sa soeur avait eu sa réponse juste en observant les joues rougies de son frère.

Rodney vit sa compagne de loin et se dépêcha de venir à leur rencontre.

-Tiens, voilà ton cavalier, fit John. Et au fait.._**qui **_donc s'est éclipsé avec_** qui**_ pendant la soirée également? dit-il, moqueur.

-Oh, moi c'est pas pareil...c'est offfficiel avec Rodney! dit Sara.

Celui-ci les réjoignait justement. Sara lui tendit la main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent amoureusement.

-Quoi? J'ai cru entendre mon nom, là...

-Oui, je disais justement à John que j'aimerais bien d..danser!

Elle sautillait de joie au rythme de la musique endiablée, mais le visage de Rodney s'allongea d'un désespoir teinté de résignation alors qu'il regardait John avec l'espérance que celui-ci le sauverait.

-Sara, il est presque 2 heures du matin, tu sais? dit son frère.

– - Et alors?...vvvous n'êtes que deux pépères bons pour la retraite! dit Sara, chatouillant familièrement et espièglement le ventre de Rodney alors que ses doigts pénétraient entre deux boutons relâchés dans le bas de sa chemise.

Mais la musique en cours céda la place à la voix de Chuck le technicien qui annonçait maintenant qu'il recherchait un ou une volontaire pour le prochain jeu de karaoké.

Sara sauta littéralement sur place et leva la main bien haute en criant: _«yéééééééééé...mooooooiiiiiii!»_.

Elle tira Rodney par la main et bouscula les gens sur la piste pour atteindre le petit promontoire, son compagnon déconfit à sa remorque.

-Je...vais chanter une version modifiée par moi-même de _«ffffalalalala»!_ claironna-t-elle gaiement au micro.

Tout le monde applaudit.

Elle enlaça son copain pour qu'il reste bien ancré à elle et commença: 

_«Ra pa pa pam pam!_

_Ra pa pa pam pam!_

_Ra pa pa pam pam!_

_Ra pa pa pam pam!_

_Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala  
>Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala<br>The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree  
>The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree<br>Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala  
>Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala<em>

_Ho ho ho (Ra pa pam pam) under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)  
>Yes everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)<br>We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)  
>Yes if you want us to we will you<em>

_Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious  
>Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious<em>

_Space cowboy...  
>Light you up with you on top lets falalalala lalalala (lets go!)<br>Light you up with you on top lets falalalala lalalala (lets go!)  
>Ho ho ho (Ra pa pam pam) under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)<br>Yes everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)  
>We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)<br>Yes if you want us to we will, you_

_Lady Gaga  
>Oh oh oh Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious<em>

_Here here here (Ra pa pam pam)  
>The best time of the year (Ra pa pam pam)<br>Take off my stocking's we're_

_I'm spreading Christmas cheer  
>And i'f you want us to we will, you<em>

_Oh oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious  
>Oh oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious<em>

_Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga and she goes  
>Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga<br>Here we go  
>Cherry cherry boom boom!» <em>*** ** _ * "Xmas tree", Lady Gaga._

À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait «_space cowboy_», «_yes everybody knows_»...ou «_we_ _will_ _take off our clothes_», elle collait Rodney pour montrer qu'il était son amoureux et pour que personne n'ait de doute là-dessus!

Pompette évidemment, il faut dire que cela ajoutait à son plaisir et tous la suivaient en riant, sifflant et tapant des mains, reprenant le refrain, au grand dam de Rodney McKay qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration en public!

Bien qu'il appréçia la proximité du corps sexy de sa copine, il était visiblement embarrassé et intimidé par son comportement.

À la fin de la chanson, John vint délivrer Rodney, cédant au pathétique «au secours!» dans ses yeux.

-Il était temps! grommela Rodney alors que John saluait la foule et ramenait une Sara titubante vers les quartiers de la jeune femme.

Rodney les suivit. Il s'occuperait de la mettre au lit...

-Vous plaigniez pas, mon vieux! Je lui ai parlé et maintenant elle vous est «revenue» et est toute à vous! Pas ma faute si elle a choisit de le clamer d'une façon si démonstrative et délirante ce soir! fit John Sheppard, goguenard.

-Ok , bonne nuit petite soeur! fit John en lui plaquant deux baisers sonores sur les joues quand ils furent arrivés devant les quartiers de Sara Sheppard.

-Éhhhhh...je veux chhh..chanter et dd..danser encore...mmmoi!

_«Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious  
>Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious!» <em>

Elle chantait encore quand Rodney ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers pour la mettre au lit, après avoir dit bonsoir à Sheppard.

_0000000000_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

-Oh Misèèeère!

Sara Sheppard se traînait dans le corridor menant à la cafétéria.

Elle avait un urgent besoin de caféine.

Comme quelques-uns des membres du personnel d'Atlantis, elle avait ce matin une gueule de bois, mais la sienne était vraiment retentissante.

Elle n'était plus habituée à boire ainsi, comme du temps de sa folle jeunesse universitaire!

Elle avait pris deux cachets de Tylénol extra-fort et avait peine à lever un pied devant l'autre.

Même si c'était officiellement un jour de semi-repos pour le personnel qui avait la permission de commencer leur chiffre de travail plus tard, elle n'avait pu dormir plus longtemps et avait l'intention de ne prendre que du café sans rien manger ce matin! (son estomac se soulevait d'ailleurs juste à cette pensée!).

Elle irait ensuite rejoindre Rodney et le wraith qui devaient déjà être au labo.

Après avoir consommé rapidement un premier café et en avoir pris un autre qu'elle emmena avec elle en direction du laboratoire, elle entra en traînant de la patte, saluée par les trop retentissants: _ «Bien le bonjour, Docteur Sheppard!»_ des marines trop zélés qui eux, ne souffraient visiblement pas de maux de tête!

Rodney était déjà au travail à sa console mais se leva et se précipita vers elle, s'informant comment elle allait et ayant aussitôt sa réponse en regardant avec commisération ses yeux cernés et son teint pâle.

Elle sirota son café et lui demanda gentiment de ne pas parler si fort alors qu'elle prenait place devant sa propre console.

Elle salua légèrement de la tête le wraith qui avait levé la sienne en se retournant à son entrée, la saluant en s'inclinant légèrement avec déférence:

-Sara Sheppparrrd? ronronna-t-il doucement.

Elle lui fit un pâle sourire, mais Rodney continuait à se préoccuper d'elle:

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Sara! Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais de prendre quelques heures de repos ce matin, tu sais? Tu devrais alors voir Becket!

Elle sourit gentiment à Rodney qui lui tapotait l'épaule et elle se dit que les moments de rapprochement de la veille avaient apparemment porté fruit!

Oui, elle aurait dû rester au lit plus longtemps, mais ce maudit mal de crâne refusait de lâcher prise. 

-Non ça ira, Rodney! dit-elle, attendrie par la gentillesse de son ami qui était plutôt égocentrique d'habitude. J'ai mon café alors ça va passer! Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose...

-Serait-ce une de ces...«gueules de bois» comme vous les appelez, Docteur Sheppard? dit Todd d'une voix comique.

Il était surprenant d'entendre cette expression dans la bouche d'un wraith, alors elle rit légèrement. Mal lui en prit, elle eut un plus fort élancement dans la tête.

-Touché! grimaça Sara en réponse.

-Tu es sûre? insista Rodney McKay. Tu sais, moi je couve toujours quelque chose et Carson a l'habitude de me voir arriver à l'improviste à l'infirmerie. Alors ne te gênes surtout pas, je peux me passer de toi quelques heures et même tout le reste de la journée si tu as besoin!

Soudain irritée du trop plein de sollicitude du scientifique pourtant plein de bonnes intentions, Sara poussa un grognement agacé en agitant sa main libre d'un geste impatient.

-Écoutes, je suis assez grande pour savoir prendre soin de moi! dit-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai pris des cachets et avec le café, je me sentirai mieux dans quelques minutes à peine.

Rabroué, Rodney retourna à sa console dans un silence penaud.

Sara fut sur le point de s'excuser, mais haussa les épaules et activa l'écran de son terminal. Il était peut-être hypocondriaque, courant à tout bout de champs à l'infirmerie, mais pas elle!

Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'elle travaillait quand elle remarqua que le wraith était resté immobile, la tête relevée de son propre écran, la regardant avec insistance cette fois-ci.

Puis Sara sortit de sa brume post-alcoolique et se rappela soudainement de son comportement éhonté d'hier. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en baissant la tête, mortifiée.

Heureusement, les trois marines qui patrouillaient ce matin autour d'eux n'étaient pas ceux qui étaient de garde hier dans le bloc carcéral!

Elle se rappela son arrivée au-devant de la cellule de Todd et de lui avoir très "joyeusement" remis un présent de Noël.

Ce livre, elle avait voulu bien sûr le lui remettre mais à l'insu des autres, pour ne pas soulever de questionnements et de commentaires malveillants.

Mais tout de même, sa façon d'agir avait été un peu déplacée!

Il fallait qu'elle remette les pendules à l'heure maintenant pour que Todd ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers Rodney McKay déjà absorbé par son travail, elle poussa sa chaise assez proche du wraith pour que celui-ci comprenne ce qu'elle lui dirait, mais tout de même pas de trop près, évitant ainsi d'attirer trop l'attention des vigilants marines.

-Écoutez...je dois m'excuser pour hier soir, commença-t-elle. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal!

-Mais de quoi donc vous excusez-vous, Sara Sheppard? répondit-il. Pas de m'avoir rendu visite et donné cet agréable présent, j'espère?

-Non non bien sûr! C'est plutôt que mon comportement a été euh disons... inapproprié, dû à trop...d'excès! termina-t-elle embarrassée, le ton plus bas.

-Un comportement et des excès que j'ai jugé plus qu'intéressants, Sara Sheppard!commenta Todd avec une expression ouvertement goguenarde.

-Oh, n'en rajoutez-pas, s'il-vous-plaît! dit Sara en fronçant les sourcils. Elle frotta ses tempes endolories.

Le wraith rit doucement.

Qu'importe, dit-il. Et nul besoin de vous excuser. Je vous ai trouvé tout-à-fait charmante. Votre comportement très libre était vraiment fascinant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui s'intéresse aux moeurs des humains.

Sara fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin qui la fit ressembler pour un moment étonnamment à son frère.

Elle méritait probablement ses moqueries à son égard, qui étaient de toute façon assez inoffensives!

- J'apprécie votre cadeau Sara, continua-t-il tout bas. J'ai presque terminé ce livre et l'ai trouvé très divertissant! J'aimerais que nous en discutions plus tard.

-Ah oui? fit Sara surprise de deux choses: d'abord qu'il puisse lire si vite un langage qui n'était pas le sien à la base et ensuite, qu'il trouve une tragédie aussi sombre que Hamlet "divertissante"!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité:

-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé alors? demanda-t-elle.

Mais Rodney qui ce matin était d'une humeur fabuleuse, sifflait et se rengorgeait d'avoir de nouveau toute l'attention et l'amour de Sara, s'assombrit soudain en se retournant vers eux:

Sa voix fut cinglante quand il interrompit la petite messe basse de Todd et Sara pour les ramener à la réalité:

– - Ok les amis? dit-il. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais on a pris du retard avec toute cette fête et il faudrait bien être plus productif maintenant!

Sara se racla la gorge discrètement et repoussa sa chaise devant sa console, mettant de la distance entre Todd et elle.

Elle sourit à Rodney McKay et se remit au travail, même si un déplaisant marteau s'obstinait à cogner inlassablement dans sa tête au rythme lointain de certaines mélodies rock et disco de la veille...

_0000000000_

Au bout de deux jours de travail intense sans beaucoup de repos pour rattraper le temps perdu, Rodney et Sara étaient de nouveau épuisés.

Ce n'était pas le cas apparemment du wraith...

Grâce à lui et à un éclair de génie de Rodney McKay dont il était particulièrement très fier, les choses avaient considérablement avancé.

Élisabeth Weir vint pourtant leur mettre de la pression en les visitant au laboratoire pour leur annoncer que les Réplicateurs s'étaient "remis en marche".

Si ce n'avait été du Dédale et de l'Apollo, les deux vaisseaux humains dotés de la technologie Asgard qui patrouillaient dans le secteur du Quadran Cinq, la planète DC2-M30 aurait été annihilée de toute vie humaine à son tour.

Le vaisseau réplicateur isolé avait simplement déclaré forfait avant de disparaître rapidement par une fenêtre hyperspatiale, probablement surpris et contrarié par la présence de deux vaisseaux puissants capables de les détruire.

L'humeur légère et joyeuse de Rodney McKay se changea aussitôt en nervosité et quand la directrice d'Atlantis retourna dans son bureau après avoir obtenu la promesse que son chef scientifique mettrait les bouchées doubles, il soupira en retournant un regard dramatique vers ses deux compagnons de travail.

-Eh bien les amis, ça veut simplement dire qu'on ne prend plus de pause café et qu'on n'a même pas le temps d'aller à la cafétéria! On va manger ici le midi et même le soir, déclara-t-il avec un faux ton enthousiaste.

Puis il pâlit en regardant le visage imperturbable du wraith, réalisant ce que "manger" signifiait pour le prédateur.

-Euhhhh...je parlais de Sara et moi évidemment! dit-il dans un souffle.

Relaxes, Rodney! dit doucement Sara. Les choses vont sûrement s'accélérer grâce à ta bonne idée! Je ne crois pas qu'on doive se faire servir un casse-croûte ici tous les jours. On pourra se permettre de souffler de temps à autre, et c'est même sain, sinon il y aura risque d'erreur.

Tu as raison, soupira McKay.

Puis encore une fois, une ombre catastrophée passa sur le visage de l'astrophysicien et Sara ne put cacher son exaspération en demandant:

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore!

-Je viens de me souvenir soudainement que je dois donner le cours de MDHD cet après-midi aux nouvelles recrues qui sont arrivés ce matin dans la cité!

(Le MDHD voulait simplement dire "manipulation du DHD" et était enseigné uniquement aux techniciens et scientifiques qui allaient travailler à l'entretien du cadran de composition d'adresse de la porte des Étoiles, ainsi qu'aux militaires

qui pendant les missions auraient à composer les adresses des portes.

Ce cadran était des plus simplistes et il suffisait vraiment d'apprendre par coeur la manoeuvre ainsi que certaines adresses, mais il y avait aussi des trucs importants à savoir, comme quoi faire au cas où le mécanisme s'enraye ou connaisse d'autres défectuosités. Il fallait également savoir où se trouvaient les cristaux et comment vérifier leur fonctionnement, lesquels toucher et surtout lesquels ne PAS toucher!).

-Merde, continua Rodney. Pourquoi donc faut-il que ça soit _**aujourd'hui**_que ce cours soit programmé pour ces débutants? Ça tombe très, très mal! se lamenta le scientifique.

-Je vais le donner à ta place, ce cours! dit Sara en levant une main.

-Oh tu ferais ça? fit Rodney, soulagé et reconnaissant en prenant Sara par les épaules pour déposer un baiser tendre sur son front.

-Mais naturellement! Il s'agit d'un cours d'une petite heure et ça te permettra d'avancer ton travail.

-Euh...tu es sûr que tu vas en être capable? dit alors Rodney McKay d'un ton incertain.

Sara fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr! Ça n'est pas bien compliqué. Pour qui me prends-tu, une novice? Donnes-moi simplement la tablette portable qui contient le cours et je vais la lire avant et même l'apporter comme référence. Je connais bien cette technologie d'adressage, voyons! Ne t'inquiètes donc pas! Je reviens travailler avec vous deux aussitôt que le cours est terminé.

_0000000000_

Sara se dirigeait donc en ce début d'après-midi vers une petite salle de réunion qui servait de local de classe.

Son mal de tête était complètement parti, à son grand soulagement!

Le matériel informatique pour la leçon avait déjà été installé et les élèves, au nombre de 12, étaient tous arrivés.

Prenant la tablette informatique d'enseignement, Sara commença en prenant les présences des nouveaux arrivants qui étaient pour la plupart des militaires. Mais il y avait aussi quatre scientifiques dans le groupe.

Elle débuta en leur souhaitant la bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Elle avait à peine prononcé deux phrases sur la matière que Rodney déboula soudain, essoufflé. Il prit aussitôt le plancher en tassant légèrement Sara qui, surprise de le voir arriver alors qu'il n'était pas supposé être là, s'avança vers lui, la bouche ouverte pour lui demander la raison de sa présence. Mais il la coupa en commençant son discours avec enthousiasme:

-Alors, bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, je suis le _**Docteur**_ Rodney McKay et c'est moi qui vais vous donner ce cours aujourd'hui, alors...(il brandit les poings en l'air, guilleret) youhouuuuu, on y va!

Incrédule, Sara lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Rodney, c'est parce que j'avais déjà commencé et..

-Merci, Sara, allez on lui dit merci les gars! (puis il baissa la voix en ne s'adressant qu'à elle en aparté: _«merci, j'ai changé d'avis et c'est moi qui vais donner le_ _cours, parce qu'il y a des scientifiques parmi eux et il faut qu'ils comprennent __**bien**_ _tout ça!»_ ).

Mais Sara ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle avait proposé de donner le cours pour l'aider, Rodney McKay avait accepté et l'en avait même remercié.

Alors elle donnerait ce _**fichu**_ cours! D'ailleurs, la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez.

-Rodney, dit-elle froidement sur un ton d'avertissement en lui tapant à nouveau l'épaule.

Agacé, Rodney McKay se tourna vers elle et d'un ton ennuyé et arrogant il la regarda de haut, exaspéré, comme s'il ne la jugeait pas assez compétente pour le remplacer.

-Ok, Sara. Jolie et tranquille, c'est ce qui serait bien pour moi actuellement, mais tu peux rester si tu veux! Alors les gars, je disais..non, j'avais pas commencé alors allons-y: les voyages intergalactiques par la porte sont..

Sara Sheppard sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Elle grinça des dents et poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui aurait dû alerter Rodney, mais il était trop occupé à pérorer sur un sujet qu'il croyait _tel-le-ment!_ être seul à savoir enseigner. Il démontrait une énorme arrogance et une grande insécurité en abandonnant même pour une petite heure son important travail actuel, pour ne pas perdre la mainmise sur ce qu'il croyait chasse gardé pour lui!

_«Comment ose-t-il me faire ça en public?»_ pensa Sara soudain complètement en colère. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire était aider celui qu'elle aimait, et n'avait-il pas bel et bien accepté cette aide!

Et puis en y repensant bien, ne venait-il pas de dire _«jolie et tranquille»_ en parlant d'elle?

Maintenant complètement hors d'elle, elle tapa encore une fois sur son épaule et quand il se retourna pour parler, il reçut une gifle retentissante qui résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et fit pousser un hoquet de stupéfaction à tous les participants. Parmi la clameur, certains pouffèrent même de rire!

Le _**Docteur **_Rodney McKay, bouche largement ouverte et joue portant la marque très rouge des cinq doigts de Sara, vit celle-ci marcher dignement et rapidement vers la porte et la claquer alors qu'elle disparaissait comme une tornade.

_**En route à toute allure vers le laboratoire, inconsciente de sa main qui lui chauffait tant elle avait frappé fort, Sara n'en revenait tout simplement pas...**_

Dans les corridors, les gens qui la virent presque courir la devinèrent si furieuse et déterminée qu'ils se poussèrent inconsciemment contre le mur pour la laisser passer.

- «Jolie et tranquille. JOLIE ET TRANQUILLE!» marmonnait la jeune femme, encore plus enragée que tout-à-l'heure.

Elle avait du mal à croire que celui avec qui elle avait partagé son lit hier, avec qui elle avait dansé et rit- _Mais comment pouvait-il la traiter aussi cavalièrement et_ _hautainement?_

Bien sûr, elle savait Rodney McKay insécure et arrogant, mais il s'agissait d'_**ELLE**_, bon sang! Pas de n'importe _**qui**_, mais de sa compagne!

C'est dans cet esprit qu'elle entra dans le labo, trouvant Todd travaillant à une console, ses doigts élégants et rapides courant sur le clavier, ses yeux rivés sur son écran et entouré de la cohorte inévitable des marines.

Elle arrêta sa course, légèrement essoufflée, puis se dirigea tout de go vers son propre terminal. Ignorant complètement tous les habitants du laboratoire elle s'installa sur son siège, ouvrit le programme et se mit à travailler.

Jolie et tranquille. Je vais t'en faire moi, des «jolie et tranquille»! marmonna la jeune femme, inspirant et expirant pour se calmer, découvrant qu'elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Les marines la regardaient curieusement par en-dessous, essayant soigneusement de l'ignorer.

Pourtant, le plus jeune soldat près de Todd se pencha vers son collègue et murmura:

- Elle a l'air en pétard! Tu sais ce qui se passe, toi?

- Probablement encore cette tête de noeud de McKay! grinça l'autre.

-Jolie et tranquille. HA! et c'est à _**moi**_ qu'il ose dire ça. Ha! il va voir, cet imbécile arrogant!

Confus, Todd avait levé la tête à son arrivée, surpris qu'elle ne le salue pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude, mais encore plus intrigué par la suite de mots marmonnés et l'état évident de fureur de la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la conclusion du marine pour deviner vers _qui_ sa colère était dirigée!

Il cessa de taper sur le clavier et se tourna légèrement sur son siège pour observer Sara:

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Docteur Sheppard?

Sara fit une pause et eut simplement le goût d'envoyer leur allié wraith au diable.

Mais il n'était pour rien dans son état d'agitation et de bouleversement.

_«Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!»_ fut la première réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Mais elle ne se sentit pas le coeur d'être agressive avec lui.

Alors elle haussa simplement les épaules et poussa un soupir exaspéré:

- Ce n'est rien. Vous occupez donc pas de moi Todd, dit-elle du ton le plus monocorde possible.

Le wraith sentit qu'elle était tendue comme un arc et sur le bord d'exploser, ce qu'elle avait visiblement déjà fait d'après toutes les ondes lourdes et négatives qui flottaient dans l'air autour d'elle et qu'il recevait pas les fentes sensorielles de ses joues.

-Le docteur McKay, j'imagine. dit le wraith d'une voix tranquille qui n'émettait que l'évidence.

Sara bondit presque de sa chaise, mais se rappela que Todd était très perceptif et qu'il n'était responsable en rien de ce qui venait de se passer.

Malgré sa rage contre Rodney, elle ne voulait tout de même pas dénigrer le savant devant lui. Cela les regardait tous les deux et devrait être réglé entre eux seuls!

-S'il-vous-plaît! dit-elle en levant un doigt d'avertissement. Je ne veux _**pas**_ discuter de tout ça. Maintenant, il nous faut nous concentrer! Alors, on se remet au travail? fit-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Todd eut le bon goût d'accepter avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il cacha la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas nié qu'il s'agissait bien de McKay! Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il en était ravi!

Il observa la nuque de la jeune humaine. Sa peau était encore couverte du rouge de la fureur indignée et il pouvait encore ressentir en elle des pensées chaotiques et colériques, mais qu'elle tentait de toutes ses forces de faire taire.

Vaillamment, elle y réussit assez bien et se concentra sur leur travail.

- Fort bien! dit le wraith. Voulez-vous que je transmette sur votre terminal les modifications sur lesquelles je me suis penché? lui demanda-t-il.

-S'il-vous-plaît, fit Sara qui avait retrouvé beaucoup de son calme.

_Elle penserait plus tard aux mille et une façons d'assassiner le détestable Rodney McKay..._

Todd actionna une commande et Sara reçut aussitôt sur son terminal une série de schémas et de chiffres et les étudia quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de s'exclamer:

-Génial! Vous travaillez vite et bien!

Le wraith lui sourit. Bien qu'elle soit magnifique en colère, il aimait la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de Sara Sheppard.

-Mais il va falloir m'expliquer l'équation numéro 4, dit-elle, parce que je vous avoue que je ne comprends pas tout!

_0000000000_

-Rodney? Pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas avec Sara et le wraith dans votre labo? fit John Sheppard en entrant dans les quartiers de McKay.

John avait voulu aller visiter Rodney et Sara ce matin. Mais en chemin, Teyla l'avait arrêté pour lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le torchon semblait brûler entre les deux amoureux...il ferait bien d'aller voir Rodney qui se morfondait dans ses quartiers!

-Ah Sheppard! lui dit un Rodney morose qui leva les yeux de l'écran sur lequel il faisait des simulations. Bien vous voyez, je fais des extrapolations sur des équations à partir d'ici.

-Et pourquoi donc? Ne pouvez-vous pas les faire dans votre_**propre**_ labo?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'air hébété.

-Sara est furieuse après moi, avoua tout de go le savant, et je crois que je l'ai bien mérité! Alors...je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voir maintenant. J'ai décidé de la laisser travailler tranquille avec le wraith pour le moment...mon terminal est relié avec le leur et je peux voir leur avancée...

-Quoi? Vous interrompez un travail important que vous êtes censé faire tous en équipe alors que chaque minute compte, Rodney? Et tout ça à cause d'une stupide querelle d'amoureux?

Rodney baissa la tête, l'air misérable.

-Que s'est-il passé? fit John Sheppard, curieux.

-Eh bien, disons que je..j'ai...je lui ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

-Rodney...Sara n'est généralement pas rancunière, alors peu importe ce qui s'est dit, allez la voir et vous expliquer! Elle vous pardonnera, allons!

- Euhh non, pas cette fois-ci. J'crois pas!

- Vraiment? Que lui avez-vous donc dit pour la rendre si furieuse, Rodney? demanda John, alerté par l'air défait et la voix embarrassée de Rodney qui évitait en plus de rencontrer son regard.

-Bien, euhhhh...elle m'a offert son aide en voulant se charger du cours aux nouvelles recrus sur le DHD et la Porte. J'ai d'abord accepté...

-...et alors? dit John alors que McKay gardait le silence.

-Je...je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait quatre nouveaux scientifiques dans ce groupe, et votre...votre soeur est certes brillante et compétente, John...mais c'est MON cours. Je l'ai monté moi-même et c'est MA réputation, en tant que scientifique! Alors, il faut que le cours soit donné correctement selon la façon appropriée...

-Alors vous avez finalement refusé qu'elle le donne, ce cours. Mais pourquoi se serait-elle mise si en colère alors? Je connais Sara, elle est très indépendante et elle aurait peut-être un peu ronchonné, mais de là à en faire tout un plat? Teyla vient de me dire qu'elle fulminait littéralement lorsqu'elle a regagné le labo. Elle ne l'a même pas vu sur son chemin!

-Euh...eh bieeenn...

-Rodney...que lui avez-vous dit?

Elle...elle avait déjà commencé le cours et...là je me suis pointé et devant tout le monde, je..j'ai vraiment manqué de diplomatie, John, je le sais maintenant!

Rodney avait l'air misérable, ses yeux le fuyant encore une fois. Mais Sheppard se tint coi, les traits impénétrables, attendant que Rodney continue:

-J'ai...j'ai gaffé affreusement. Je suis arrivé au début, j'ai interrompu Sara en lui disant que je prenais la suite, mais comme elle a insisté en me tapant sur l'épaule plusieurs fois, ça m'a énervé et je...j'ai dit...

-Quoi Rodney?

-Je dois vous avertir que ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie un peu idiote, mais elle l'a très mal pris. Et est-ce que l'empreinte de ses doigts est encore visible sur ma joue en passant?

Évan Lorne qui cherchait John Sheppard, se tenait depuis quelques minutes devant la porte ouverte des quartiers de McKay et entra, disant tout de go:

- Il a dit "_qu'elle pouvait rester mais qu'il donnerait le cours finalement, et qu'il avait juste besoin qu'elle reste dans son coin, «__**jolie et tranquille**__», _fit la voix sans merci du major_. _Oui, c'est à peu près ça!

Rodney leva la tête et fixa Lorne avec un éclair de meurtre dans les yeux.

John Sheppard ne put se retenir de rire, puis de siffler...

-Eh bien mon pauvre vieux, je comprends qu'elle soit furax!

-Et c'est peu de le dire! continua Lorne en retournant le couteau dans la plaie. La vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles! Elle ne nous a même pas répondu quand Teyla et moi l'avons salué dans le corridor...

-Rodneyyyy...soupira John, condescendant.

-Je sais bien, Sheppard! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment rafistoler les choses maintenant? Vous...

Il se tut, cherchant le bon ton et les bons mots pour sa prochaine phrase:

- Vous pourriez aller lui parler? dit le Docteur McKay d'un ton humble, chose si rare qu'il faudrait en inscrire la date sur un calendrier.

-Eh bien ça, McKay, c'est pas mon problème! fit John en levant les deux paumes ouvertes en l'air devant lui. Mais, fit-il soudain sérieux. Je vous conseille de régler ça au plus vite, cette situation n'est pas productive du tout! Je vous donne le reste de la journée. Demain, je veux vous voir travailler _**tous les trois **_ ensemble__dans ce labo! Faites un homme de vous, McKay...

Et sur ce, suivi de Lorne qui avait enfin pris un air un peu contrit, il sortit et laissa Rodney à ses ruminements.

_0000000000_

_**Laboratoire, un peu plus tard...**_

Les choses se passaient bien.

Sara était si absorbée par son travail qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer et à mettre ses problèmes avec Rodney McKay dans la case « à régler beaucoup plus tard » de la filière de son cerveau.

Elle avait même esquivé le repas du midi à la cafétéria pour ne pas rencontrer le savant, demandant gentiment à un des marines de lui apporter un sandwich et un café. Tout était nickel, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se pointe à la porte du labo dans le milieu de l'après-midi...

-Docteur Sheppard, l'avisa un marine. Le major Lorne est à la porte et aimerait vous parler en privé.

Surprise, Sara obtempéra pourtant, abandonnant sa console de travail, se demandant ce que Évan Lorne lui voulait.

Elle aimait bien le major. Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva et qu'il resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle fut éberluée de le voir transportant une énorme douzaine de roses rouges magnifiques, ainsi qu'un petit mot accroché sur le cône de papier entourant les fleurs.

Devinant tout de suite que le malheureux major n'était qu'un émissaire, elle calma sa fureur qui menaçait de remonter à la surface et joua l'innocente, les bras croisés:

-Bonjour, major Lorne. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

-Je viens de la part du Docteur McKay, Docteur Sheppard. dit Lorne, plutôt embarrassé.

Sara devina que Rodney devait avoir insisté fortement pour que Lorne lui serve de commissionnaire. Le major tendit le bouquet d'abord.

Aussitôt, Sara s'en saisit et jeta brusquement les fleurs pourtant superbes et odorantes sans autre cérémonie dans la poubelle près de la porte.

Les roses bruissèrent et firent un petit bruit sec et mou en tombant au fond de la poubelle vide.

Lorne avala péniblement et haussa les épaules, signifiant par là qu'il ne fallait pas tirer sur le messager, voyant l'état agité et le visage de plus en plus rouge de colère de la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, cette dernière continua sur un ton courtois et doucereux:

-Le Docteur McKay aurait dû venir faire ses commissions lui-même!

Plus loin, Todd avait cessé de travailler et s'était retourné en entendant la voix du major Lorne s'adresser à Sara Sheppard. Il n'avait rien manqué de la scène! Il sentit les ondes négatives et l'agitation de la jeune femme revenir alors que plus tôt, elle était calme et concentrée.

-Oh Sara, vous savez, continua Lorne, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir m'immiscer dans vos affaires privées, mais si vous voyiez le docteur McKay actuellement, il a l'air tellement misérable!

-Ohhhh il a l'air misérable. Mais c'est très bien ça! dit Sara avec un ton comique pourtant dur et plein de sarcasme!

Lorne lui tendit le billet que Sara prit du bout des doigts et n'ouvrit même pas.

-Vous...vous ne le lisez pas? fit Lorne d'une toute petite voix. Rodney McKay m'a demandé de lui ramener la réponse.

-La réponse? dit Sara incrédule, son ton empreint d'une fureur contenue.

Sara adorait Lorne mais là, c'en était trop. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques méchancetés à transmettre à Rodney McKay, mais elle se souvint de la présence des marines, du wraith, du personnel qui passait devant la porte du labo et avait ralenti mine de rien pour écouter. Et puis, Lorne n'était en rien responsable de ses griefs envers Rodney!

Elle prit donc le billet et se mit à le déchirer calmement en mille morceaux qui volèrent autour d'elle et tombèrent par terre, mettant quelques-uns des derniers minuscules papiers dans la paume de la main de Lorne qu'elle venait d'ouvrir et qu'elle referma d'un coup sec.

-Euhhh bien! C'est clair comme réponse, fit le major, pâle et déconcerté.

Il s'en retourna prestement sans demander son reste.

Sara resta quelques minutes à la porte, ruminant sur sa déception, sa colère de ne pas voir Rodney avoir assez de courage pour venir régler les choses lui-même!

…..quoiqu'elle devait bien avouer que s'il s'était pointé en personne _**maintenant**_, elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle lui aurait laissé placer un seul mot!

Elle soupira et hocha la tête, les bras toujours croisés, s'en retournant vers sa console sous le regard impassible des marines qui prétendaient n'avoir eu connaissance de rien.

Par contre, le wraith pouvait à peine cacher sa jubilation. Et il était sûr maintenant que la relation entre ces deux humains ne durerait pas!

Donc, ses propres chances augmentaient.

L'attitude fermée de la jeune femme devant son terminal le convainquit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler, et ils continuèrent leur travail en silence.

_0000000000_

Une autre personne pourtant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Une heure plus tard à la porte du labo, John Sheppard demanda à ce que sa soeur sorte et vienne lui parler.

Devinant que Rodney s'était plaint à son frère, Sara refusa d'abord de ralentir son travail, mais accepta finalement de parler cinq minutes avec John dans le corridor.

Les mains sur ses hanches, elle fit face à celui-ci, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Elle était vraiment excédée que son travail soit interrompu alors que tout allait bien avec Todd qui comprenait surprenammant bien mieux le travail en cours que Rodney!

Et puis pourquoi donc est-ce que tout le monde se mêlait justement de ses affaires avec le scientifique?

John était très calme et conciliant pour faire face à sa soeur.

-Sara, dit-il. Je sais combien Rodney peut être pénible parfois, mais..

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit en face de toute cette classe de nouveaux arrivants?

John se tut, s'attendant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-«Jolie et tranquille»! siffla sa soeur d'un ton bas et ironique. Il s'est attendu à ce que je reste _jolie et tranquille_, pendant que _**monsieur **_avait décidé brusquement d'interrompre le cours que _**lui**_ m'avait permis de donner à sa place pour_** lui**_ rendre service. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a traité devant tous ces étrangers!

Bien qu'elle tentait de garder le volume de sa voix assourdi, les gens marchant dans le corridor ralentirent assez pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle avait quand même parlé trop fort.

-Sara, calmes-toi! fit John d'un ton paisible.

_**-Que je me calme!**_? dis-moi John, ça ne te rendrais pas _**furax**_ toi aussi à ma place?

-Oui, mais pas obligé que toute la cité soit au courant! Baisses le ton, s'il-te-plaît!

-Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas tous déjà! Cette cité est trop petite, alors les rumeurs en font le tour en un quart de minute!

Sara frotta ses tempes, un mal de tête menaçant de surgir.

Elle était terriblement déçue, bouleversée que Rodney se soit permis de la traiter ainsi, et il valait mieux pour elle faire éclater sa rage que de pleurer comme une madeleine.

Son frère la prit alors par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sara, je comprends. Crois-moi! Rodney s'est conduit en vrai tête de noeud.

-Ouais! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! marmonna sa soeur.

- Mais il y a urgence de finir enfin cette arme pour stopper la soif de destruction des Réplicateurs! Votre travail qui doit être fait en commun, est ici bien plus prioritaire que tous vos petits conflits à Rodney et à toi! Ça ne devrait même pas peser dans la balance à côté d'une telle menace! _Pourrais-tu. S'il-te-plaît. Mettre_ _tout ça de côté. Et te concentrer. Sur ta mission? _

Sara lui coula un regard irrité, mais elle commençait à reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions. Et en plus, elle avait utilisé la même logique devant les autres, en particulier avec Rodney McKay pour le persuader de permettre à Todd de les aider efficacement.

-Il a essayé d'arranger les choses, dit John. Mais Lorne m'a dit que tu avais jeté les fleurs et refusé de lire son mot d'excuse.

-C'est un tel lâche, gronda Sara avec une voix dans laquelle enflait la rage à nouveau. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de venir lui-même au labo!

-Sara, franchement, là je le comprends! Dans l'état de fureur où tu es, tu l'aurais haché menu. Ou jeté en pâture au wraith!

-Non...le faire bouffer par le wraith, personne ne mérite ça, même pas lui. Mais le hacher menu? çaaaa...

Le frère et la soeur se regardèrent et éclatèrent soudain de rire, puis reprirent leur sérieux. John sentait que la tension de sa soeur se relâchait.

- Ok. Je peux lui dire de revenir travailler avec vous deux? fit-il prudemment.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Oui, concéda-t-elle finalement, avec réticence. Mais je ne lui pardonne pas! Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot de sa part à ce sujet parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à accepter ses excuses! On va _**juste**_ travailler ensemble, c'est tout!

-D'accord, merci d'avoir fait un pas en avant, Sara.

-ET! Il va falloir qu'il respecte et ménage Todd. Si j'entends la moindre critique, le moindre sarcasme à son égard, je sors! Rodney a besoin d'être humble et de reconnaître l'intelligence de notre allié.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura plus de problème! fit John en pointant un doigt vers elle, en souriant pour montrer sa satisfaction et son soulagement. Je te le ramène tout de suite, il attend dehors!

Sur ce il quitta rapidement, comme s'il avait peur que sa soeur change d'avis.

Sara, pensive, réintégra le labo et lança un long regard au wraith qui la regarda gravement, les traits impassibles.

Todd savait, ayant fouillé légèrement l'esprit chaotique et les sentiments toujours fragiles et blessés de l'humaine, qu'elle était encore bouleversée et irritée.

Il avait eu raison en constatant que cette relation n'en avait pas pour longtemps...

Entretemps, il devrait user de finesse pour faire comprendre à Sara Sheppard qu'il était temps qu'elle soit complètement sienne!

(à suivre)


	23. Chapter 23

_-XXIII-_

_N/A: Bonjour, amoureux de la science-fiction!_

_Juste pour vous laisser savoir que je vais tenter de poster un peu plus de chapitres dans les quelques jours suivants, parce que dans moins d'une semaine, je pars en voyage et serai absente pour presque trois semaines._

_Vos commentaires et questions sont toujours la bienvenue et comme les anglos disent, **it makes my day**! ;o)_

Quand Rodney McKay passa la porte de son labo, il n'y eut pas de mots échangés, juste un hochement de tête bref et sec de la part de Sara qui remit aussitôt son attention sur le travail qu'elle effectuait à sa console.

Rodney eut le bon goût de ne pas parler, son visage tout de même triste et allongé. Il salua également Todd d'un hochement de tête, ayant clairement l'impression que le wraith lui retournait son geste d'accueil plus chaleureusement que sa compagne.

Il sentit soudain l'odeur des roses. Son odorat le dirigeant vers la poubelle près de la porte, il vit que le bouquet y avait été rageusement jeté.

Il y avait cet éclair de rage contenue qui brillait encore dans les yeux de Sara Sheppard... alors il ne dit rien et alla prendre sa place devant son terminal.

Il passa le reste de la journée à ne lui parler que de ce qui était nécessaire pour leur travail en commun.

Rodney avait effectué la révision du travail que Sara et Todd avaient fait et fut surpris de la justesse des calculs et de la méticulosité apportée par le wraith à compiler sans erreurs les équations. Il admira encore une fois la grande compétence scientifique de leur allié, mais ne lui aurait dit pour rien au monde!

Il se consola de l'indifférence à son égard de Sara Sheppard en réalisant qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, après tous ces jours de blocage, à une solution pour rendre efficace l'arme anti-réplicateur.

Il se mit donc avec ardeur au travail, réalisant qu'il lui faudrait remettre à plus tard sa réconciliation avec Sara.

La journée se passa ainsi sans trop d'histoires.

John Sheppard vint faire son tour trois fois pendant leurs heures de travail pour «s'assurer que tout allait rondement» et que le conflit entre sa soeur et Rodney n'avait pas ressurgi.

Sara se montrait poli avec McKay, mais elle ne débordait pas exactement de joie non plus.

Elle ne répondait que brièvement à Rodney quand il lui posait une question, toujours d'un ton plutôt sec, mais elle se penchait régulièrement sur le tableau de la console du wraith et s'extasiait sur son travail, le commentait amplement, posait des questions, allait parfois en pause se chercher du café et demandait à Todd s'il ne voulait pas un verre d'eau par hasard, oubliant délibérément de s'informer si Rodney aurait souhaité lui aussi quelque chose.

Le soir, autant Rodney que Sara étaient épuisés d'avoir dû travailler dans une telle atmosphère. Rodney parce qu'il était triste et sentait la grande distance et le malaise entre eux, et ne savait plus comment reprendre ses mots si maladroits et blessants pour elle.

Et dire que tout allait si bien durant le party de Noël! Il avait regagné l'amour et l'admiration de sa copine, au "détriment" du wraith.

Pour Sara, maintenir cette façade de fureur contenue lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Oh, bien sûr, elle était toujours en colère contre le savant, ne comprenant pas son attitude et ne l'excusant pas à cause de la fatigue et du stress causé par la situation urgente.

Elle n'allait pas pardonner aussi facilement parce que sinon, Rodney oublierait la leçon et pourrait recommencer à démontrer ce genre d'attitude lamentable envers elle.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, c'est ce qui compliquait l'équation!

Le vide laissé ainsi par cette situation délicate et le besoin qu'elle avait présentement de s'accrocher à quelque chose fit qu'elle en vint naturellement à se rapprocher de Todd, malgré sa résolution précédente de se tenir loin de lui.

Mais ils étaient surveillés continuellement par les "sbires de John".

Le wraith était le seul qui travaillait très confortablement dans cette atmosphère plutôt lourde, comme si un orage était toujours sur le point d'éclater!

Il sentait Sara tendue, mais l'humain McKay avait été forcé de taire ses commentaires arrogants et de lui donner des conseils pleins de suffisance, ce qui faisait bien l'affaire de Todd!

Leur travail progressa alors très rapidement. Avant longtemps, la solution du casse-tête du virus anti-réplicateur leur serait révélée.

_0000000000_

Un soir, Sara décida de prendre le même chemin que Todd et les marines vers le quartier carcéral, raccompagnant ainsi le wraith. Lorsque le chef des trois marines lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait bien qu'ils fassent un petit détour parce qu'elle voulait lui montrer un endroit sur Atlantis d'où l'on avait une très belle vue sur les constellations.

Le marine, contrarié, lui répondit que ce détour vers l'arborétum n'était pas sur le trajet prévu et que les ordres étaient de faire regagner sa cellule au prisonnier, aussitôt que sa journée de travail était terminée.

Sara répondit avec un ton le plus avenant possible qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, que les marines pouvaient bien s'approcher et les entourer pendant leur conversation pour mieux les surveiller et qu'il était «inutile» de prévenir le colonel Sheppard de cette «déviation» de leur itinéraire.

Lorsque le chef des marines resta silencieux et pensif trop longtemps après sa requête, elle se permit de le fusiller du regard avec un air exaspéré et de défi, jouant le tout pour le tout. Ce n'était heureusement pas Mitchell, alors le marine finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête toutefois réticent.

Lorsqu'ils gagnèrent l'endroit que Sara voulait montrer à Todd, il resta avec les deux autres au bout du chemin et leur accorda dix minutes, pas plus.

Il s'agissait de l'arborétum qui était en plein centre d'Atlantis et que la biologiste-botaniste Katie Brown, l'ex de Rodney, avait créé pour accueillir et protéger à la fois les espèces connues de la galaxie, ainsi que les toutes nouvelles découvertes de la flore des mondes inconnus pégasien, ramassées lors de leurs nombreuses expéditions.

La toiture comportait une ouverture qui permettait aux plantes et arbustes de se faire aérer et de bénéficier du plein soleil ou de la pluie, selon le cas. De grands bancs de pierre de style comme dans un parc parsemaient les petits chemins qui longeaient les arrangements floraux de l'arborétum, impressionnant en superficie si on considérait que c'était la plus petite tour de la structure de la cité qui l'abritait.

Sara désigna l'un des longs bancs à Todd et ils s'assirent côte-à-côte.

En vérité, si Sara serait actuellement sur le fauteuil d'un psy, elle aurait férocement nié qu'elle voulait juste passer plus de temps avec le wraith...

Elle était juste rebutée à l'idée de regagner seule encore une fois ses quartiers, après une longue journée de travail dans une atmosphère tendue.

Bien sûr elle aurait pu aller voir un ou une amie parmi les gens d'Atlantis, mais elle avait trouvé ce prétexte de montrer à Todd le fabuleux point de vue des constellations à partir d'ici (sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait être vue que pendant les nuits noires et qu'il était d'ailleurs encore bien trop tôt) pour simplement flâner dans l'arborétum et discuter avec lui.

Ça serait bien qu'il lui donne son point de vue sur la tragédie shakespearienne qui était le sujet du livre qu'elle lui avait donné! se disait-elle en ce moment.

Une fois assis, le wraith fixa intensément Sara d'un regard interrogatif, demeurant silencieux.

Il était assis près d'elle, _trop près..._elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps ainsi que son odeur caractéristique de cuir et de bois de santal.

Sara qui avait défié pour la première fois depuis des jours l'interdiction de son frère de se trouver (presque) seule avec Todd, avait des fourmillements dans le corps et la désagréable mais ô combien excitante sensation que l'alien savait _pourquoi_ elle l'avait amené ici, bien plus qu'elle-même d'ailleurs!

"_C'est bien joué, Sara Sheppard! Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant? Que vas-tu lui __dire?"_ se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement alors que sa nervosité et son embarras augmentaient.

Elle cherchait visiblement quoi lui dire en premier lieu et se rendit compte que malgré le petit discours pratiqué plus tôt dans sa tête, rien ne réussissait maintenant à passer ses lèvres!

En plus avec les marines qui ne perdaient rien de ce qui se passait, il fallait qu'elle se décide vite ou sinon...les dix minutes allouées seraient vite passées.

Todd pencha alors sa tête vers elle et scruta les traits indécis de Sara, retenant son envie de passer tendrement un doigt lent sur les courbes gracieuses de ses joues, de son menton et de sa nuque:

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Sara Shepparrrrrd? ronronna-t-il doucement.

-Eh bien...fit Sara qui avala péniblement, je voulais vous montrer les étoiles répertoriées de la galaxie de Pégase qui peuvent être aperçues à partir d'ici.

C'est un point stratégique et c'est pour ça qu'on a construit l'arborétum dans cette tour. Nous avons déjà pu reconnaître "Énif"* et "Baham"*, mais il nous reste à en identifier une que nous croyons jusqu'ici être "Menkib"* ... oh je sais que pour vous les noms des choses n'ont pas d'importance, mais je crois que vous auriez été à même d'apprécier la beauté de ces amas d'étoiles! Mais apparemment, (elle eut un petit rire faux qui résonna ridiculement à ses oreilles) j'avais oublié qu'on ne les voit pas avant minuit! Et il n'est que 21h00...

Elle baissa piteusement la tête.

"_Félicitations, Sara! ironisa-t-elle intérieurement. Maintenant il n'a vraiment pas besoin de creuser dans tes pensées pour voir cette pathétique excuse!"_

-En effet, Sara Sheppard. émit simplement le wraith qui s'était tourné de biais vers elle et baissait son regard sur la jeune femme.

Elle ne put cependant y lire aucune commisération ou condescendance.

Ce n'était pas le moment de pousser sa curiosité et de le questionner sur le lien, de lui demander de s'expliquer plus, car bien que les marines étaient à une certaine distance, ils restaient à portée d'oreille.

Le ciel savait qu'à la minute présente, Sara observait attentivement la haute silhouette imposante légèrement penchée sur elle, scrutant le moindre de ses traits, la bouche mince et exsangue recouvrant ces dents pointues de requin, les longs cheveux argentés répandus négligemment sur le manteau de cuir et surtout les yeux vert ambrés inquisiteurs et hypnotisants. Et elle ne rêvait pas, Todd la regardait avec une lueur de sympathie et même de tendresse!

Auparavant, elle aurait fuit ce genre de regard de sa part, mais elle décida de le regarder aussi ouvertement qu'il le faisait et de tenter (ridiculement) de lire également ses pensées.

Évidemment elle n'y réussit pas et se demanda tout de suite _pourquoi diable_ elle avait envisagé _ne serait-ce qu'une minute_ que ce lien entre un wraith et une humaine était du sérieux!

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser l'état de transe.

Todd eut alors un petit rire qu'elle qualifia après coup d'indulgent.

-Vous croyez pouvoir entrer dans ma tête, Sara...commença-t-il. Mais vous n'avez même pas encore le soupçon de pouvoir requis pour même tenter de tisser un mince tentacule pour parvenir à la porte de mon esprit!

Sara rougit et soupira en baissant la tête.

-Mais je comprends! dit Todd avec un petit bruit curieux expiré entre ses lèvres qui le rendit pour une seconde terriblement humain! Un jour viendra cependant où le lien vous permettra de vous unir mentalement à moi...

Sara avait ravalé tout de suite sa réaction de surprise.

Elle s'était aventurée en territoire inconnu et cette intrusion, - ou plutôt selon lui une faible tentative d'entrer dans sa tête! - aurait normalement été vu comme un outrage par tout autre wraith et aurait été puni.

En étaient témoin les tentatives de Teyla Emmagan lorsqu'elle avait tenté dans le passé d'entrer en communication mentale avec des wraith détenus par Atlantis.

Elle réagit alors en riant franchement.

Bon. Un à Zéro pour vous, Todd! concéda-t-elle. Et même si je vous disais que je suis désolée de cette _**ébauche **_ de communication mentale, je sais que vous ne me croiriez pas! J'étais juste...curieuse au sujet de ce lien dont vous me parlez souvent...

Le wraith hocha simplement la tête d'un air entendu, continuant de l'observer sans insistance, mais comme s'il attendait avec une certaine indifférence pour voir ce qu'elle allait dire...

Sara regarda vivement sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes. Comme le temps passait vite! Elle vit les marines bouger impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre, se demandant visiblement ce qu'ils faisaient tous encore là, et craignant que leur chef touche son oreillette-radio pour prévenir John d'un "comportement bizarre", elle se lança avec la première chose qui lui passa par la tête:

-Vous avez terminé mon livre? demanda-t-elle tout de go.

-"Hamlet" de Shakespeare, récita Todd. Oui je l'ai terminé il y a un moment.

Comme il ne parlait plus, elle demanda, morte de curiosité:

-Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

-Voyons, si je peux résumer correctement, voilà un jeune humain, Hamlet, qui pleure la mort de son père qui était roi. Ce dernier lui apparaît et lui révèle que c'est son frère, Claudius, celui qui a pris sa place en tant que roi et également époux de sa veuve, qui a l'a assassiné.

Non seulement il est ridicule de croire en un fantôme pour en conclure que le père d'Hamlet a bel et bien été tué par Claudius, mais encore, ce jeune homme simule la folie pour mieux réaliser son plan de se venger de Claudius en l'assassinant à son tour! J'aurais d'abord recherché des preuves réelles de ces assertions, et je n'aurais certes pas simulé une quelconque folie pour me venger, mais lui aurait lancé par l'honneur un défi mortel!

Sara était restée bouche bée. Elle éclata de rire. Un wraith analyste de prose du seizième siècle!

-C'est parce que vous pensez comme un wraith, dit-elle après avoir cessé de rire. Et il faut aussi vous dire que cette tragédie a été écrite il y a 6 siècles! Nos civilisations sur Terre ont drôlement évolué depuis toutes ces années!

- En êtes-vous si sûre, Docteur Sheppard? dit Todd avec un regard par en-dessous, ses yeux brillants posés sur son visage qui s'était animé.

Sara réfléchit puis haussa les épaules.

Meurtre, jalousie, intrigues, folie...tout cela était encore bel et bien présent malheureusement dans les sociétés d'aujourd'hui!

-Vous ne savez rien des humains de la terre, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais vous avez quand même un peu raison! Les choses ont peut-être changé avec les siècles qui ont passé sur terre, mais le vernis sur la surface de notre civilité est plutôt mince! Mais pour en revenir à "Hamlet", le point est que cette tragédie est la plus célèbre de l'époque et même de toute la littérature anglaise. Elle a fait l'objet d'un tas d'analyses critiques nombreuses et variées, psychanalytiques, thématiques, historiques etc.! J'en ai même fait un essai universitaire sur le style.

-Si vos frères humains ont tant évolué, dit le wraith d'un air rempli de sagesse, pourquoi donc vous humains vous attardez-vous encore à lire, étudier et analyser de si vieux documents?

J'imagine qu'il faut être humain pour comprendre vraiment la notion de l'importance de notre histoire, de nos oeuvres culturelles!

Il continuèrent pendant quelques minutes à échanger leurs opinions et Todd commenta sa vision de la dualité profonde du personnage principal et de ses interactions avec les autres personnages. Il avait adoré la tragédie, malgré ses commentaires particuliers du début!

À la totale stupéfaction de Sara, elle se rendit compte qu'il était capable de décortiquer les intrications humaines du chef d'oeuvre de Shakespeare bien mieux que bien des humains! Il parla des parallèles qu'il avait entrevus dans le livre, les comparant avec la façon dont les reines de sa propre race marchandaient avec des situations de ce genre, avouant pourtant bien candidement qu'il ne comprenait pas les relations entre membres d'une même famille chez les humains.

"_Plus tard, quand elle aurait enfin pleinement admis l'existence du lien et de ses sentiments pour Todd, elle réaliserait que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle tomba littéralement "amoureuse du wraith"...malgré le fait qu'il soit un alien, et un alien se nourrissant de sa propre espèce par-dessus le marché!"_

Sara avait beau être incapable de lire dans l'esprit des wraith comme eux le faisaient pour les humains, elle était maintenant certaine que ce spécimen-ci était authentiquement et sincèrement intéressé par l'étude des humains et qu'il pouvait les apprécier, autrement que comme nourriture...peut-être que ces prédateurs n'étaient finalement pas vraiment les monstres que tous croyait, peut-être étaient-ils finalement tout aussi victimes que les humains dont ils dépendaient comme unique source de nourriture?

Elle buvait littéralement les paroles du wraith...

Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien lui causer ainsi pour la subjuguer, utilisant ce mimétisme humain dont il semblait être passé maître pour lui faire baisser sa garde, la contraindre à emprunter le chemin qu'il voulait lui faire prendre.

Pourtant, il était évident que ce wraith était très différent des autres de son espèce...il voulait vraiment les aider à se débarrasser des réplicateurs.

Mais sa prudence naturelle lui disait également que Todd était le loup dans la bergerie. Les wraith ne faisaient jamais rien sans raison! Surtout s'allier à leur "nourriture".

Les paroles de méfiance de John lui revinrent...Todd avait sûrement son propre plan derrière la tête!

Alors que les minutes allouées se terminaient, Todd et Sara furent tous deux pris par surprise lorsqu'un nuage gris qui menaçait de céder depuis un moment sous le poids de la pluie creva soudain au-dessus de leur tête, déversant sur les deux interlocuteurs ainsi que les marines son contenu glacé de gouttelettes tombant drues en une averse soudaine.

-Allez vous deux! il est temps de partir d'ici! fit le marine responsable qui semblait mécontent de toute cette eau froide lui tombant sur les épaules.

Il appuya ses dires en pointant fermement son P90 en direction du wraith pour l'inciter à se lever tout de suite et à les suivre.

Sara se leva et enleva rapidement sa veste pour la mettre en auvent au-dessus de sa tête.

L'épais manteau de cuir de Todd le protégeait jusqu'à un certain point de cette pluie soudaine, ses gouttes semblant rebondir, inoffensives et incapables de pénétrer le lourd matériel. Cependant, sa chevelure déjà débraillée s'aplatit en quelques secondes, les boucles maintenant étirées par l'humidité encadrant son visage anguleux.

Les deux alliés quittèrent l'arborétum inondé par la pluie soudain torrentielle, suivis des marines soulagés de voir le prédateur sur le chemin de sa cellule.

Sara salua hâtivement le wraith pour aller se mettre à l'abri.

Todd suivit des yeux la mince silhouette de l'humaine dont les contours du maillot noir complètement mouillé se collaient implacablement et sensuellement contre son torse, faisant ressortir le galbe gracieux et révélateur de la douce et lourde courbe des seins.

Le bout de ses mamelons était érigé à cause du froid.

Le wraith cacha un début de sourire, conscient d'avoir fait une forte impression sur l'humaine.

Il était satisfait de deux choses: elle serait plus facile à manipuler pour atteindre son but...

Et il venait également de réaliser que le lien qui les unissait devenait plus fort de jour en jour...il sentit qu'elle serait bientôt sienne.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cage lui servant de foyer, il sentit par les fentes sensorielles la forte odeur épicée des marines qui se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux après avoir vérifié doublement les systèmes de sécurité entourant la cellule.

Il réalisa que la faim recommençait encore une fois à le torturer.

Il lui faudrait bientôt s'enfuir d'Atlantis, aussitôt que leur objectif serait atteint:

la création du virus qui les débarrasserait définitivement des réplicateurs.

Prenant calmement sa position méditative préférée, il tenta de fermer son esprit et de joindre la seconde ruche de son alliance, celle qui n'avait pas été détruite.

Ennuyé, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas encore assez proche de l'orbite de la planète New Lantéa pour être jointe facilement par la connexion mentale.

Il se décida donc à relaxer et méditer pour conserver son énergie.

Le lendemain, Rodney tenta pour la première fois un rapprochement avec Sara à l'heure du repas.

Tous les trois avaient travaillé dans le silence mais avec une telle efficacité que Rodney McKay voyait une lueur d'espoir pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Le problème d'assembler les nouveaux codes de Rodney avec l'arme des wraith était presque résolu. Ils avaient rencontré d'autres défis lors des simulations menées, résultant par des échecs cependant. Mais ils savaient sans conteste qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste!

Rodney avait eut assez d'humilité pour accepter la suggestion de Todd: il fallait non pas corriger, mais réécrire entièrement les paramètres d'un des codes de McKay.

Il était somme toute assez fier de sa nouvelle ouverture d'esprit et il fut content quand Sara lui lança un regard fortement surpris et un bref sourire d'approbation.

Dans un élan enthousiaste et sans y réfléchir plus avant, l'astrophysicien s'avança alors vers la jeune femme et lui demanda si elle voulait bien partager son repas du midi.

Mais le sourire de Sara s'effaça et elle prit une expression courtoise, mais impassible:

-Non. dit-elle simplement d'une voix qui le congédiait sans plus de discussions.

-Oh, d'accord! fit Rodney, tout déconfit.

Il sortit donc seul pour se rendre à la cafétéria, son visage allongé et blessé.

Sara était en train d'enrouler le fil du petit appareil MP3 qu'elle apportait pour faire jouer sa musique en sourdine quand elle travaillait à des choses plus routinières et qui avaient moins besoin d'une attention soutenue.

Todd se retourna de l'endroit où il travaillait pour la regarder en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-Alors, Docteur Sheppard...dit-il finalement. Le Docteur McKay est-il toujours votre...compagnon?

Sara leva vivement la tête et le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de mécontentement.

Lui dire que ce n'était pas de ses affaires était la meilleure façon d'agir, mais cette seule question la fit soudain réfléchir à l'avenir de sa relation avec Rodney McKay, et surtout au fait qu'elle repoussait le moment de prendre une décision à ce sujet.

Devait-elle se réconcilier avec Rodney, oui ou non? Sa vie était-elle auprès du savant qu'elle savait aimer sincèrement, bien qu'elle se demandait parfois si le wraith n'avait pas eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé que la plupart des mâles humains avaient «peur d'elle» et que c'est pour cela que Rodney lui convenait?

Est-ce qu'elle était avec lui pour les _bonnes _raisons? ...ou bien pour éloigner de sa tête les rêves sensuels, ses questionnements sur le _lien_ et ses pensées tortueuses sur ce charismatique alien?

Devait-elle profiter de cet incident déplaisant mais non irréparable pour briser leur relation sentimentale?...ou plutôt donner une nouvelle chance à Rodney?

Elle se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et de lui donner la réponse qui ressortait de ses propres réflexions:

-Je...je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment plus!

Le wraith lui fit encore une fois ce petit sourire sibyllin:

-Bien. Je présume que la place est à prendre, alors...

Sara, perdue dans ses pensées, leva la tête, soudain alertée:

-Mmmm...quoi? Qu'avez-vous dit? fit-elle avec un petit rire dérisoire.

«_Quoi...Todd croyait_ _**vraiment **__que l'histoire de Sara et Rodney était terminée, et qu'elle était de nouveau libre?"_

Ouvrant carrément la bouche de surprise cette fois-ci, Sara réalisa que le wraith _**s'offrait**_ pour prendre la place qu'il croyait vacante...ou bien c'était un _encore_ un de ces petits jeux d'esprit wraith dont il semblait friand?

Mais Todd lui avait lancé un regard entendu en ne répondant pas à sa question, reprenant son travail en tapant rapidement et agilement sur son clavier.

Au lieu de s'offusquer ou bien d'éclater franchement de rire, elle décida de désamorcer la situation en haussant simplement les épaules et en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, comme lorsqu'on fait preuve de patience et de tolérance envers un petit enfant particulièrement malicieux.

John Sheppard se présenta alors à la porte du labo, croyant trouver Rodney McKay.

Sara lui répondit qu'il le trouverait à la cafétéria.

-Bon, fit John en ignorant ostensiblement le wraith. Alors allons-y tous les deux, j'ai une faim de loup!

Sara hésita puis suivit son frère.

_0000000000_

Et puis vint un moment où la formulation des codes fut juste, où toutes les simulations prouvèrent à Rodney McKay et à Todd que le virus anti-réplicateur fonctionnait!

Sara Sheppard en était également très heureuse. Bien qu'elle soit encore en colère contre Rodney, elle l'oublia pendant quelques secondes, se tourna d'instinct vers lui pour un glorieux «high five» qui se termina par la paume ouverte de leurs mains se frappant l'une contre l'autre.

Tous les deux rirent également ensemble, à la fois fiers et soulagés.

Puis ils se regardèrent en silence.

Rodney avec un grand sourire triomphant à cause de sa réussite, qui se changea ensuite en un tendre sourire à son égard, authentiquement amoureux. Sara de son côté avait un regard incertain, mais ses yeux lui disaient à quel point elle était fière de lui!

Pourtant, elle se rappela ses griefs contre lui et son visage reprit une expression sérieuse et un peu embarrassé.

Elle se détourna de lui et regarda Todd.

Le wraith avait surveillé la démonstration d'enthousiasme des deux humains avec perplexité, mais ne laissa rien voir de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Todd, nous vous devons beaucoup, dit simplement Sara d'une voix sobre en hochant respectueusement la tête vers lui. Merci!

Todd inclina profondément la tête en reconnaissance de son respect.

-Rodney? dit soudain Sara. N'oublies pas ce que nous devons à Todd. (elle voulait tester la modestie et la reconnaissance du savant.)

Rodney McKay aurait normalement renifler d'une façon condescendante et se serait attribué la plus grosse part de leur succès, mais il se retint en se rappelant qu'il devait se regagner les bonnes grâces de la jeune femme.

Alors il fit face au wraith:

-Oui, euh, bien sûr! Merci, fit-il en lui faisant un sourire de gratitude modérée.

Cette fois, le wraith inclina sa tête vers Rodney, mais avec un peu de moquerie dans son attitude.

-Il nous reste cependant à trouver la meilleure façon de l'acheminer, Docteur McKay dit-il. Comme vous le savez, les Réplicateurs ont modifié leurs systèmes défensifs pour empêcher un intrus de tenter de les reprogrammer...probablement à la suite de votre propre intrusion dans leur programmation.

-Un détail! fit Rodney qui sans plus attendre, communiqua immédiatement avec John Sheppard, Élisabeth Weir et les autres pour les mettre au courant et leur dire de le rejoindre dans deux heures en salle de réunion.

Il voulait leur faire une démonstration sans plus tarder!

-Pourquoi dans deux heures? lui demanda Sara. Ne veux-tu pas d'abord t'assurer que nous pouvons entrer en toute certitude le virus dans leur programmation sans rencontrer de résistance de la part de leur système de défense, comme l'a suggéré Todd?

À la mention du wraith, Rodney McKay plissa son nez de contrariété. Il repoussa sa question d'un geste négligent de la main.

-Pas besoin d'attendre, dit-il. Je suis sûr de ma formule et trouver un chemin parmi les circuits de programmation des nanites est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de toute façon! Et puis, je veux enfin faire part aux autres de nos progrès.

Puis Rodney McKay décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Sara en la saisissant soudainement par les avant-bras. Si rapidement, qu'elle se figea et n'eut pas le temps de protester:

- Maintenant, Sara Sheppard, il nous qu'on parle, tous les deux. On ne peut pas laisser cette situation entre nous stagner ainsi plus longtemps! Il _**faut**_ que tu me pardonnes et que tout redevienne comme avant...

D'abord interdite mais admirant finalement le geste brave de Rodney McKay qu'elle avait rabroué si souvent depuis quelques jours, ne sachant pas trop elle-même comment sortir du malaise de leur conflit actuel, elle hocha la tête finalement sans dire un mot. Rodney fit un grand sourire de soulagement.

-Viens, dit-il, allons manger quelque chose dans le petit casse-croûte adjacent. Je veux que nous soyons seuls sans être dérangés!

Sara prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

Alors que les marines s'apprêtaient à escorter Todd qui devait rejoindre la section carcérale, elle regarda la longue silhouette si attirante du wraith.

Il était si sûr de lui-même, calme, majestueux, brillant...Sara se sentait tomber dans un gouffre quand elle regardait ses yeux jaunes ambrés au regard si hypnotique et savait que ce n'était pas normal pour elle de se sentir ainsi!

«_Je présume que la place est à prendre alors_» l'entendait-elle encore dire.

Quelle arrogance de sa part! Croyait-il l'avoir subjuguée et la manipuler au gré de ses humeurs?

Il avait eut un ton si plein de certitude, comme s'il était sûr qu'elle allait lui tomber dans les bras!

Chaque nuit, elle en crevait pourtant d'envie.

Mais c'était un _**wraith!**_

….cachant sournoisement dans sa manche ses motivations diaboliques...

Les conséquences d'un geste trop impulsif envers lui, comme son abandon dans les bras d'une créature prédatrice de sa propre espèce, la transformerait invariablement en paria parmi les siens, voire en éternelle suspecte...

Son frère et tous ses amis ne le lui pardonneraient jamais!

Silencieuse et hésitante pendant trop longtemps, elle vit que Rodney la regardait soudain avec angoisse.

Elle croisa brièvement le regard du wraith et décida qu'il ne fallait pas qu'un tel sort soit son avenir, si elle cédait à Todd! Alors, délibérément, elle parla plus fort pour que le wraith ne perde rien de sa décision:

-Oui, Rodney, bien sûr, je viens avec toi. Un petit repas en tête-à-tête seul à seul tous les deux nous fera le plus grand bien!

Suivant ses gardes, Todd ne se retourna pas, le dos raide et l'allure indifférente...

Sara se demanda si elle avait rêvé le bas grognement de mécontentement venant du côté du laboratoire d'où sortit le wraith.

_0000000000_

Silencieuse et pensive, Sara Sheppard tournait sa petite cuillère dans son café en regardant Rodney qui, nerveux et comme toujours trop volubile, parlait et parlait, plaidant sa cause et posant parfois sur elle des yeux énamourés.

Elle voyait trop bien les défauts de son ami de coeur: arrogance, suffisance, orgueil, les constantes jérémiades, ses sarcasmes parfois méchants envers les autres. Il y avait aussi son insécurité qui était la cause justement de leur dernière dispute.

Mais il y avait aussi sa grande intelligence, sa générosité, sa phénoménale capacité de travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui n'allait pas, la bravoure dont il avait souvent fait preuve dans des situations extrêmes, son humour particulier et surtout sa tendresse à son égard.

Elle pesait le pour et le contre alors qu'elle écoutait à demi le petit discours qu'il avait sûrement méticuleusement répété.

Elle revécut alors la première fois où elle avait rencontré Rodney McKay...

"_Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était nouvellement débarquée dans la grande et magnifique cité d'Atlantis..._

_On lui avait alloué un petit laboratoire pour assister aux recherches de Carson Becket._

_Justement, ce dernier lui avait demandé d'analyser des échantillons d'ADN ._

_Elle avait eu du plaisir à rencontrer le médecin-chef avec qui elle avait amicalement déjeuné, puis ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la salle d'opération où il devait performer une chirurgie._

_Elle avait donc voulu commencer la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée, quand elle avait alors réalisé que le séquenceur d'ADN ne fonctionnait pas correctement._

_Après avoir perdu presqu'une demi-heure à essayer de le réparer, ne sachant pas réellement qui appeler à la rescousse et ne voulant pas déranger son frère qui se serait fait un plaisir de se moquer d'elle, - elle le voyait déjà ricaner en lui disant que ça ne faisait pas déjà 48 heures qu'elle était ici, qu'elle avait encore besoin de son frère pour la dépanner! - elle finit par ouvrir son ordinateur et amena sur l'écran la liste du personnel de la base et leur numéro de communicateur._

_Sara choisit d'appeler le scientifique en chef Rodney McKay, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore daigné venir se présenter à sa nouvelle collègue._

_Elle entendait encore le savant aboyer, alors qu'il venait de réaliser qu'on ne l'avait dérangé que pour "ça"._

"_Et vous m'avez fait venir ici pour__** ceci? **__avait-il dit d'une voix hautaine et_ _désagréablement haut perchée_. _Je suis occupé à tous nous sauver des horreurs de la galaxie de Pégase, et vous voulez que je répare...__**çà**_**? **_avait-il dit en lançant ses bras en_ _l'air._

_Sans attendre la réaction de la jeune femme, il s'en était retourné, indigné, quittant le petit labo en coup de vent non sans lui_ _avoir lancé par-dessus son épaule:_ _«Allez-donc déranger Zélenka pour __**ça**__!»._

Bien sûr, elle avait alors trouvé que Rodney était une vraie tête de noeud, vraiment!

Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle subisse les commentaires ironiques de son frère, finalement...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle réalisa que tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe scientifique, elle supportait difficilement l'égo démesuré et les sarcasmes parfois méchants du savant. Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire et lui répliquait vertement la plupart du temps!

Tout avait changé lorsqu'elle s'était jointe à l'équipe de son frère et qu'elle était partie en mission hors-monde en compagnie de Rodney McKay.

Elle commença à être capable de discerner le vrai Rodney sous toute cette surface déplaisante et arrogante.

Finalement il lui plaisait, et elle réalisa aussi qu'elle ne lui était pas du tout indifférente.

Aiden Ford avait alors audacieusement pris les devants et gagné ses faveurs pourtant.

Le reste était de l'histoire ancienne.

Elle était là, pensive, écoutant Rodney McKay plaider vaillamment sa cause...

Elle se rendait compte que Rodney l'aimait vraiment et se battait pour la garder, malgré ses maladresses et tous ses manques à son égard.

Elle retrouvait l'émotion que ses traits doux et son côté adorable avaient autrefois fait naître en elle, et elle craqua soudain.

Rodney était ce qu'il lui fallait: la sécurité, la tendresse, la routine quotidienne d'un amour sûr et fiable parmi les gens qu'elle aimait sur Atlantis, dans cette cité étrange où finalement, les jours et les missions ne se ressemblaient surtout pas!

Il lui fallait s'ancrer dans la réalité, dans le petit bonheur quotidien de ce nid douillet.

….il ne lui fallait surtout _**PAS **_les rêves étranges où son corps se tordait sous les mains certes habiles, mais dangereuses d'un alien qui était la mort ambulante.

Elle attrapa la main de Rodney et interrompit le débit rapide de ses paroles alors qu'il essayait toujours de la convaincre à quel point il était désolé et qu'il ne recommencerait pas de si tôt!

-Je t'aime aussi Rodney...dit-elle dans un élan spontané, si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle tentait de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Rodney eut un long soupir de soulagement et ferma rapidement la distance qui les séparait à la petite table en se levant pour attirer le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien.

S'embrassant tendrement en riant nerveusement tous les deux, ils ignorèrent la chaise de Rodney repoussée brusquement qui tomba en faisant un bruit retentissant, attirant évidemment tous les regards sur eux.

_0000000000_

_**Deux jours plus tard...**_

-Comment la trouvez-vous? Pensez-vous qu'elle va lui plaire? disait Rodney McKay, ouvrant le petit boîtier devant les yeux ébahis de John Sheppard, alors que les deux hommes étaient sur la passerelle extérieure-sud.

Sheppard qui était appuyé négligemment sur la balustrade de métal, redressa son dos et lança un regard incertain sur le contenu du boîtier.

Tout fier, Rodney lui tendit la boîte et il la prit dans la paume de sa main pour observer ce que son ami avait l'intention de donner à Sara.

Menue mais brillante de tous ses feux, l'alliance dorée surmontée d'une minuscule ligne de trois petits diamants de chaque côté d'un caillou un peu plus gros, qui semblait être un diamant de teinte rosée, était la quintessence de la bague la plus délicate et la plus féminine que John n'ait jamais vu...et aussi le symbole d'un engagement éternel.

Il savait que le mariage était le rêve d'à peu près toutes les femmes «normales» que Sheppard connaissait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en ce moment à quel point sa soeur Sara et lui se ressemblaient!

Tous les deux farouchement indépendants et réticents jusqu'à l'os à la moindre ressemblance avec toutes sortes de liens officiels d'amour éternel.

Oui, elle avait accepté d'épouser Aider Ford autrefois, mais leurs longues fiançailles de trois ans à cause de l'engagement de trois ans dans les marines du jeune lieutenant lui aurait donné du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée du mariage...

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se permettre de décourager Rodney McKay.

Il était heureux que Sara et son ami se soient enfin réconciliés!

Et puis, parce que sa folle de soeur allait devoir prendre position et oublier cette étrange attirance qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre ressentir pour leur allié wraith.

Mais il décida tout de même de freiner l'enthousiasme délirant du savant qu'il savait sincère et désireux de s'attacher définitivement sa soeur, heureux et soulagé qu'il était de l'avoir enfin récupéré!

-Rodney, oui, elle est magnifique et Sara saurait apprécier votre choix, mais..

-Mais QUOI Sheppard?__ fit Rodney soudain inquiet. Vous...vous croyiez qu'elle va refuser?

-Rodney...dit John, embarrassé, c'est pas ça mais...ça ne fait même pas trois mois que vous êtes ensemble!

-Je vous rappelle qu'elle a accepté plus vite la demande de Ford!

-Oui, admit Sheppard, réalisant qu'il marchait sur des oeufs...mais ils devaient tous les deux finir leurs trois ans d'engagement sur Atlantis avant de se marier! Et puis je connais Sara. Elle a changé depuis qu'elle a été prisonnière de Kolya...maintenant, elle veut vivre à fond et elle...elle est plus prudente, finit-il par dire en prenant garde de ne pas bafouiller tant son explication était vaseuse.

Mais McKay ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

-Foutaises, Sheppard! Vous êtes complètement nul là-dedans!

Sheppard eut toutes les misères du monde à soutenir le regard sarcastique mais blessé de son ami. Il n'avait surtout pas voulu que l'astrophysicien se sente rejeté!

-C'est ça, dit alors Rodney, soudain indigné. Vous ne me jugez pas digne de votre soeur!

-Mais non, McKay! dit John d'un ton agacé, je vous trouve au contraire très bien assortis tous les deux!

Le visage sceptique du savant avait l'air si misérable que Sheppard ferma la petite boîte qu'il tenait toujours devant lui et la remit dans la paume de Rodney.

-Bon allez-y, dit-il finalement en soupirant. Vous avez ma bénédiction.

-Vous..vous croyiez? dit Rodney d'un ton encore incertain.

Il fut rassuré par le sourire authentique de Sheppard qui lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Ok, je vais lui faire ma proposition demain! dit Rodney soudain redevenu très enthousiaste.

Le savant tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son labo, plongeant prestement la petite boîte dans une poche de sa veste.

John avait une petite idée de la réaction de sa soeur...lui-même étouffait juste à entendre les mots «mariage» ou «fiançailles». Juste à voir la bague, son coeur avait presque même manqué un battement.

Son propre mariage avec Nancy n'avait pas du tout fonctionné et ils avaient divorcé après même pas trois ans.

Il savait donc que pour lui, il n'était plus question de mariage.

Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son ami lorsqu'il avait mentionné Aiden Ford, l'ex de Sara.

Celle-ci avait accepté de tout coeur et spontanément la proposition du jeune lieutenant sans même y réfléchir, malgré sa réticence pour le mariage.

C'était une sorte d'amour différent, pensa-t-il, même si au fond de lui, il savait bien que Rodney McKay était l'homme qu'il fallait à sa soeur.

Elle accepterait, pensa-t-il, même s'il savait qu'elle donnerait à Rodney un long délai pour la date du mariage.

Il allait s'éloigner quand il vit le sergent Alicia Véga, l'une des marines de la base, qui attendait respectueusement qu'il prenne note de sa présence dans l'entrée menant à la passerelle extérieure.

Bien qu'il se demandât depuis combien de temps elle écoutait les deux hommes, il lui fit signe d'un hochement de tête d'approcher. Elle venait probablement lui remettre un rapport du major Lorne qui était parti en mission hors monde et qu'il attendait impatiemment.

_0000000000_

_**Sara revenait de ses quartiers après un appel sécurisé pris sur son ordinateur, venant de la terre...**_

Sa mère venait de lui parler pendant une bonne demi-heure de ses très ennuyeuses soirées-bénéfice et voulait savoir si elle et John viendraient bientôt les voir, elle et leur père.

Bien sûr pour des raisons de sécurité, Sandra Lambert-Sheppard ne savait pas où étaient basés ses enfants et d'où venait l'appel qui était acheminé via des codes téléphoniques complexes et secrets. Elle croyait que ces deux enfants faisaient partie des forces militaires et accomplissaient leur mission dans quelques contrées mystérieuses dont il ne fallait pas parler.

….si elle avait su que John et Sara étaient à des années-lumières de la terre, dans la galaxie de Pégase! Que dire, elle ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer une seule seconde, pensa Sara. Parce qu'elle les croyait sur_** Terre.**_

Sara avait réussi à terminer la conversation en promettant de donner une réponse à l'invitation après avoir consulté son frère John que sa mère disait ne pas être capable de joindre! (le salaud, il lui avait plutôt refilé le coup de fil!).

Elle se mit en chemin pour rejoindre le labo. Il était déjà 08h30 du matin.

Elle croisa Alicia Véga juste à l'entrée du laboratoire. La jeune femme en sortait visiblement et ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Sara Sheppard, l'agrippant par le bras.

-Sara! Je voulais te voir, justement!

-Eh bien tu m'as trouvée! lui sourit Sara.

-Rodney te cherche! ajouta la jeune marine avec un ton de conspirateur.

-Il n'est pas déjà au travail dans le labo? demanda Sara qui croyait y retrouver justement son ami.

-Non, il...il te cherche!

Le ton mystérieux et excité d'Alicia alerta soudain Sara.

Pourquoi donc Rodney la cherchait-il en dehors du laboratoire et n'attendait-il pas tout simplement qu'elle y apparaisse comme tous les matins?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alicia? demanda-t-elle, soudain très intriguée.

-Euh, je...je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça alors, voilà. J'ai involontairement entendu le docteur McKay hier soir alors qu'il parlait avec le colonel Sheppard. Il lui montrait une toute petite boîte et il était très excité et voulait savoir ce que le colonel en pensait, si tu aimerais ce qu'il y avait dedans...

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Véga! dit Sara. S'il-te-plaît, vas droit au but!

-Sara. Il veut te demander en mariage! explosa soudain Véga.

-QUOI! Tu en es sûre? dit Sara qui devint soudain blême comme un drap, faisant un geste de la main à la fois pour faire baisser le ton à elle-même autant

qu'à Alicia Véga.

-Oui! Aucun doute d'après leur discussion! J'ai préféré te prévenir, sachant ce que tu en penses...

C'était à cause de leurs nombreuses discussions et de leur grande amitié, pensa Sara.

Bien qu'elle ait accepté la proposition de Aiden Ford il y a quelques années, Sara avait changé d'avis depuis!

Et Rodney...c'était autre chose. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et elle voulait bien être sa compagne. Mais de là à s'engager _pour la vie_...c'était une autre histoire et il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se le figurer elle-même.

-Oh seigneur-dieu! fit Sara, reprenant à peine des couleurs. "_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rodney McKay!" _se dit-elle.

Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre si Rodney était venu la confronter ce matin avec une bague et une proposition de mariage. Elle aurait peut-être été si estomaquée qu'elle aurait répondu un non instinctif, ce qui auraitévidemment peiné et froisséencore une fois l'égo déjà endommagé du savant.

Elle était donc reconnaissante à Alicia Véga de l'avoir prévenue.

-Ça fait si peu de temps qu'on est ensemble! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là? marmonna Sara, le regard paniqué.

Elle se parlait bien plus à elle-même, ayant complètement oublié Alicia et les marines à la porte du labo qui l'observaient curieusement.

-Mais...tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Alicia qui bien que connaissant son amie, pensait que tout était si simple quand deux personnes s'aimaient.

Et le Docteur McKay, qui lui avait semblé jusqu'ici n'être épris que de lui-même, était somme toute plus romantique et amoureux de Sara qu'elle ne l'avait cru!

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Sara agacée, se mettant à marcher de long en large dans le petit espace entre le corridor et la porte. Mais c'est...c'est bien trop tôt! Oh merde, fit-elle soudain, il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve! Je crois que je vais aller manger un morceau, tiens!

-Mais tu viens juste de déjeuner? dit Alicia. Je t'ai vu plus tôt sortir de la cafétéria en compagnie du Docteur Weir.

-La cafétéria! fit soudain Sara, réalisant que Rodney s'y trouvait sûrement pour manger mais surtout qu'il l'y cherchait pour lui faire sa proposition. Non! Je vais aller prendre un café au casse-croûte du cinquième niveau (ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée). Si tu le vois, je t'en prie dis-lui que tu ne m'as pas encore vu ce matin, ok?

-Ok, dit Alicia Véga un peu réticente, mais fidèle à son amie. Mais pourquoi vas-tu si loin? (elle trouvait que son amie cherchait plutôt à prendre la fuite!).

Il...il faut que je réfléchisse! dit Sara qui était maintenant complètement paniquée.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement, courant presque comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses!

_0000000000_

Elle passa bien une demi-heure en haut à siroter un café déjà froid depuis longtemps et ne répondit pas à l'appel de Rodney McKay quand il essaya de la rejoindre sur son communicateur.

Le technicien de service dût finalement l'appeler par intercom et elle le rappela sur ligne privée pour lui entendre dire ce dont elle se doutait, c'est-à-dire que le Docteur McKay avait essayé maintes fois de la joindre.

Sara prétendit n'avoir rien entendu et que son appareil était probablement défectueux.

Sara coupa la communication en ronchonnant et se dirigea vers le labo en traînant les pieds.

Peut-être que finalement Rodney ne la demanderait jamais en mariage devant tout le monde au labo et qu'elle aurait ainsi le temps de réfléchir à une parade quelconque pour éviter de blesser l'homme que somme toute elle aimait tout de même!

Elle entra dans le labo en saluant à la ronde, donnant un très rapide baiser sur la joue de Rodney en passant, prétendant qu'elle avait eut du mal à dormir et s'était levé en retard.

L'avant-midi se passa bien et lorsque Rodney avec un regard fébrile et mystérieux, s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa d'aller dîner ensemble, elle prit sa voix la plus tendre pour s'excuser à cause de son manque d'appétit dû au mal de tête qu'elle expérimentait depuis quelques heures. Rodney s'inquiéta, mais elle lui dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller manger sans elle.

Elle allait continuer le travail avec le wraith.

McKay sortit sans faire d'histoire et Sara leva soudain la tête de son écran, sentant sur elle le long regard pensif du wraith.

Todd resta ainsi, ses yeux intenses fixés sur elle, semblant comme d'habitude toujours savoir l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Ahhhh ce maudit lien, cette satanée faculté de lire dans l'esprit qu'avaient les wraith et qui lui avait dévoilé sa confusion, l'ennui et la vague angoisse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment!

Elle baissa soudain les yeux et se remit au travail sans plus s'occuper de Todd, ruminant avec ennui sur ce qu'elle devrait dire à Rodney plus tard, ne voulant surtout pas encore s'engager sur le chemin de la dispute.

Todd reprit aussi son travail, ses lèvres pâles étirées en un demi-sourire.

Son ouïe extraordinaire de wraith lui avait permis auparavant d'écouter la conversation entre Sara Sheppard et la jeune marine.

Il savait donc ce qu'était un mariage. C'était une cérémonie connue sous plusieurs différents noms dans différents mondes humains de la galaxie de Pégase. Il semblait que ce soit également un trait important de la culture de ces terriens!

Le Docteur McKay se sentait donc menacé et avait fait un grand pas en avant pour prendre l'avantage, on dirait!

Todd se riait de ce que les humains appelaient des cérémonies d'engagement, telles que fiançailles, mariages, ou peu importe le nom qu'ils leur donnaient.

A voir la réaction de Sara Sheppard, il savait bien que même un oui de sa part ne changerait rien au lien_** réel **_qui existait entre eux deux et n'en retarderait que l'issue.

Elle ne pouvait lui échapper, ainsi qu'à son destin.

D'ores et déjà lui, l'ancien Commandant qui aurait pu s'unir à sa reine et diriger auprès d'elle une grande alliance, avait accepté le revirement de la destinée et savait que la petite humaine serait sienne un jour...

Mais il voulait qu'elle le choisisse librement, lui, _un wraith!_

Pour cela, il ferait preuve de patience...

Les wraith était une espèce_** très patiente**_.

_0000000000_

Le lendemain matin, Sara entra dans le labo, suivi d'un Rodney fier comme un paon.

La jeune femme portait la jolie bague au doigt et avait déjà été arrêtée au moins trois fois en chemin par des connaissances qui avaient remarqué l'alliance et venaient la féliciter...

Était-ce déjà la rumeur qui avait couru depuis hier soir aussi vite que quand on met le feu aux poudres ou bien la grosseur de la pierre qui n'était pourtant pas si volumineuse, bien que remarquable? se disait la jeune femme.

_xxxxxx_

_Toujours est-il qu'elle avait été finalement coincée entre le mur du corridor et ses quartiers hier soir et avait dû laisser entrer Rodney qui sans plus attendre, avait mis un genou en terre pour faire la demande la plus romantique, maladroite, bouleversante et gentille que Sara n'avait jamais reçu!_

_(Celle d'Aiden Ford avait été pleine d'humour et de bravade, tout comme lui). _

_Elle devint pâle et recula en laissant échapper un petit hoquet de terreur qui put passer pour une grande surprise, et Rodney se leva en s'apprêtant à lui passer la jolie bague au doigt. Mais Sara laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps et se mit à rire nerveusement, regardant partout sauf lui, comme si elle cherchait un endroit où se cacher. _

_Elle leva finalement la tête vers Rodney McKay dont les yeux venaient de s'assombrir. Il avait l'air si épouvanté qu'elle dise non qu'elle le calma aussitôt, avouant que c'était la_ _stupéfaction et la joie qui la faisaient vraiment réagir ainsi._

_En une fraction de seconde, elle se décida._

_Elle aimait cet homme, ils étaient si semblables, appréciant pas mal les mêmes choses, les mêmes gens, et elle se rappela les paroles d'Alicia Véga avec qui elle avait discuté en après-midi, alors qu'elle se cachait encore de Rodney pendant la pause._

_Alicia lui fit comprendre qu'elle vivait déjà presqu'avec le docteur McKay et que ce n'était pas une bague, ni même une cérémonie quelconque qui allait y changer quelque chose, s'ils s'aimaient vraiment!_

_La mère d'Alicia Véga lui expliqua la jeune femme, s'était déjà mariée trois fois et à chaque fois, Alicia avait vu que l'amour qu'elle portait au nouveau candidat comme époux était authentique! Bien que ces unions n'aient pas duré, Véga n'était pas prête à dire que sa mère n'avait pas vraiment aimé ces hommes et que le bout de chemin fait avec eux avait pas été malheureux pour autant, bien au contraire!_

_Sara ne croyait pourtant pas qu'on devait s'engager en se disant qu'on peut toujours divorcer si ça ne marche pas! Tout en respectant les idées de son amie, elle comprit son point de vue: elle n'était pas attachée par une grosse chaîne à Rodney, même si elle acceptait sa proposition. L'amour était tout ce qui comptait!_

_Hors, au moment où Sara Sheppard dit oui à Rodney McKay, elle l'aimait sincèrement._

_...mais peut-être aussi voulait-elle fuir l'obsession qu'elle ressentait pour ce wraith si attirant?_

_Rodney exultait, si touchant dans sa joie lorsqu'elle accepta._

_Pourtant, Sara mit ses conditions tout de suite, ce qui ne sembla pas décourager McKay. _

_Elle ne voulait aucune cérémonie de fiançailles officielles, ni même une petite fête...le mariage ne serait pas avant un bon bout de temps, mais elle refusa de lui donner une date pour le moment._

_Même que la cérémonie de mariage serait limitée au strict minimum, ajouta-t-elle._

_Aussi, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu..._

_Mais cela ne fit pas un pli sur Rodney McKay qui pensait tout comme elle à ce sujet!_

_Pour le moment, elle ne prévoyait pas non plus déménager de ses quartiers pour aller dans ceux de Rodney ou vice versa, prétendant qu'ils se verraient de toute façon quand ils le voudraient, surtout les weekends. _

_Elle avait besoin encore pour un certain temps de son intimité de célibataire, prétendit-elle. Rodney rechigna bien un peu pour sa dernière exigence, mais il était si heureux et soulagé, qu'il accepta le reste de bon coeur. _

_xxxxxxx_

Il fut plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord cru de trouver un moyen d'acheminer le virus au sein de la programmation des réplicateurs.

Mais ce matin, Rodney travaillait le coeur léger en sifflotant, ayant demandé à Sara de terminer une simulation virtuelle avec le wraith alors qu'il effectuait des modifications de son côté.

Sara tapait songeusement sur son clavier quand Todd s'approcha d'elle et fixa volontairement la bague.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sara Shepparrrrrd? demanda le wraith en indiquant le doigt de la jeune femme de son propre long doigt mince, vert et terminé par un ongle long et foncé.

-Oh, c'est une bague...je suis fiancée! répondit la jeune femme sans avoir besoin de préciser que c'était avec Rodney qu'elle s'était engagée.

Ridiculement, elle fut assez fière de lui agiter la bague sous le nez.

"_Si cet arrogant wraith avait cru qu'il avait gagné ses faveurs, il se trompait!"_ se disait-elle, comme si la bague était un super moyen de défense contre l'attirance irrésistible qui les liait mutuellement maintenant.

Il se fit une minute de silence, puis elle se dit que le wraith ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'était des "fiançailles".

-Je sais ce que c'est, dit le wraith patiemment mais tout de même avec dédain avant même que Sara n'ait commencé à l'expliquer, et elle fut soudain mal à l'aise de leur facilité de se comprendre.

Il avait encore une fois lut dans ses pensées...

Rodney reçut un peu plus tard un appel d'Élisabeth Weir avec qui il s'empressa de parler sur son communicateur, et malgré la surveillance méticuleuse des marines, Todd s'approcha soudain doucement de l'oreille de Sara et murmura:

-Vous ne me semblez pas aussi enthousiasmée par ces "fiançailles" que le Docteur McKay, Sara...

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui pour répliquer vertement, mais changea d'avis en réalisant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de tout ceci. Elle garda alors une façade superbement indifférente en continuant de taper allègrement sur son clavier.

_-Cela ne changera rien...vous ne m'échapperez pas! Nous sommes liés tous les deux, Sara Sheppard..._

Aucune parole pourtant n'était sortie de la bouche du wraith.

Elle sursauta légèrement, stupéfiée de voir à quel point cette communication mentale lui parvenait aussi clairement que s'il lui avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille!

Indéniablement, le lien créé par le Cadeau de Vie en était responsable, se dit-elle.

Oui, elle voulait bien admettre cette partie...mais pas que leur destin était intimement lié!

Elle se souvint qu'une fois Teyla lui avait décrit les étranges sensations qu'elle ressentait quand elle devinait une présence wraith dans les environs, à cause de son propre don: un grand froid tombant à l'intérieur de tout son être et aussi un sentiment de détresse auquel elle ne s'était jamais totalement habituée.

L'expérience ressentie par Sara était tout autre. Auprès de Todd, c'était un courant de chaleur entouré de bien-être et d'une sensualité sous-jacente qui l'envahissait...

Teyla lui avait aussi dit qu'un wraith ne permettait jamais à un humain d'infiltrer son esprit, à quelques exceptions près.

Donc, Todd lui avait accordé d'y entrer momentanément...

Elle décida qu'il faudrait qu'elle en parle à l'athosienne. Son expérience lui serait fort utile, vis-à-vis ce lien avec Todd qui devenait de plus en plus déconcertant!

Pour le moment, sa meilleure défense était de se montrer parfaitement indifférente aux intrusions du wraith et à sa certitude qu'ils étaient intrinsèquement "liés tous les deux".

Alors, elle ne dit rien à la remarque mentale de l'alien et continua à agir comme si de rien n'était.

-Je dois aller voir Élisabeth, dit alors Rodney en coupant la communication. Je reviens dans pas longtemps!

-Je viens avec toi, dit soudain Sara d'un ton hâtif en sauvegardant son programme et en fermant ensuite son écran.

Elle ne voulait tout-à-coup _surtout pas _rester seule avec Todd...

Quand Rodney McKay la regarda un peu surpris, elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit qu'il serait bien après cette petite réunion avec Élisabeth Weir d'aller tous prendre un café avant de revenir travailler. Qu'en pensait-il?

Elle mit le paquet en prenant Rodney par la taille et en lui plaquant un gros baiser sur les joues, faisant tout un spectacle de son intimité avec le savant pour que Todd n'ait aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'infiltrer entre eux deux!

Rodney McKay sourit largement et accepta sa proposition.

Tout autant qu'elle avait recherché la compagnie de Todd depuis qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble, maintenant elle se sentait apeurée et angoissée de se trouver seule en sa compagnie (si l'on exceptait les inévitables marines).

Sara Sheppard sortit avec son fiancé en direction du bureau du chef d'expédition d'Atlantis.

Son "fiancé",se dit Sara. "_Seigneur-Dieu!"_

_0000000000_

_**Le lendemain matin, vers 06h00, Todd s'enfuit...**_

Cela se passa très vite.

Le wraith avait soigneusement observé les changements de garde, noter les failles dans la sécurité d'Atlantis, qui était pourtant d'un niveau hautement imposant!

Les techniciens de la salle de la porte avaient rapporté il y a une dizaine de minutes qu'un vaisseau-ruche survolait la cité, et le colonel Sheppard se rua dans la salle de la Chaise après s'être fait réveiller brutalement lorsqu'Élisabeth Weir lui avait ordonné de se tenir prêt à lancer les drones dès que le vaisseau serait à portée de tir.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas courir auprès du wraith pour s'enquérir pourquoi diable cette ruche se dirigeait droit sur eux!

Pourtant, les minutes passèrent et le vaisseau resta obstinément à la limite de l'orbite de la planète, sans faire mine d'avancer pour agresser la cité.

Pas encore assez à portée des drones que Sheppard aurait dirigé sur eux, et le Dédale était déjà loin depuis deux jours après leur avoir apporté les fournitures médicales et autres besoins de nécessité qu'ils leur livraient toutes les trois semaines.

Tout se fit trop rapidement.

Les gardiens venant relever les autres avaient pénétré dans la pièce devant la cellule du wraith et leur chef commença à entrer son propre code personnel pour annuler celui de la précédente garde marine.

Pendant la procédure, le champ de force de la cellule ne fonctionnait pas pour à peine une demi-minute, mais ce court laps de temps suffit pour que leur prisonnier, apparemment tranquille et soumis, réagisse avec la malice et la vitesse fulgurante inhérentes à son espèce.

Il s'effondra soudain du haut de sa grande taille, tombant lourdement par en avant sur le sol de sa cellule.

Il poussa une longue expiration qui laissa croire aux marines en présence qu'il était mourant...

Le wraith avait-il atteint la limite de sa résistance à la faim? se dit le sergent Bates qui devait relever l'équipe précédente, alors qu'il tapait rapidement son propre code pour faire s'ouvrir la porte de la cellule et qu'il s'avançait prudemment pour tâter du bout du pied le corps mou du prédateur.

Il commença par appeler son nom humain, mais ne recevant pas de réponse, il dégaina son arme et avança un peu plus en se penchant près de son visage pour vérifier si le wraith respirait encore. Deux marines le suivaient avec leur P90 pointé sur le corps immobile étendu sur le sol.

Rapidement, l'autre chef de l'équipe sortante avait communiqué par radio pour faire envoyer une équipe médicale dans le secteur carcéral.

Mais alors que Bates s'apprêtait non sans réticence à tâter une veine du cou du wraith pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales, celui-ci se releva soudain à demi et fit tomber les deux marines en les tirant brusquement par leurs chevilles, les ramenant vers lui pour les faire tomber.

Il fut debout en un éclair, repoussant très loin les deux P90 tombés et il poussa un grognement triomphant.

Tout s'était fait ultra rapidement et Bates, hoquetant de peur, eut juste le temps de dégainer son arme de poing.

Mais Todd saisit le sergent par la gorge et fit tournoyer l'homme, plaquant durement le dos du militaire contre sa poitrine, lui enlevant son arme des mains qu'il garda. Il se servit de l'humain comme d'un bouclier.

Les deux marines s'étaient déjà relevés et tous les autres avaient maintenant leurs armes pointés sur le prédateur, mais Todd leur ordonna d'une voix tonnante de sortir de la cellule et de jeter leurs armes.

Les marines à l'intérieur sortirent, mais une fois dehors tous étaient tellement figés par la surprise et la peur qu'ils n'obéirent pas immédiatement à l'ordre de jeter leurs armes.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Sergent, dit alors la voix profonde et menaçante du wraith tout contre l'oreille de Bates, mais je dois sortir d'ici. Alors ordonnez à vos hommes de m'obéir!

Il accompagna sa menace en pressant sa main contre la poitrine de l'humain.

Bates n'eut pas besoin de rien dire, car les marines déposèrent alors tous leurs armes.

Maintenant, continua la voie tranquille et confiante du wraith, nous allons avancer calmement et vous allez m'accompagner...

Il commença à sortir lentement de la cellule avec le sergent devant lui.

Les marines hésitèrent mais se tassèrent lorsqu'ils virent la peur évidente sur les traits maintenant pâles de leur supérieur, ainsi que la lueur sauvage et déterminée dans les yeux terribles du wraith.

L'un des marines, qui était tireur d'élite, essaya de viser le wraith, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être l'atteindre dans la tête sans toucher son sergent.

Mais le wraith avait prévu le coup et dût lire dans ses pensées, car il pivota brusquement avec Bates qui était comme un pantin entre ses bras. Todd fit face au soldat et plaça le canon de l'arme de poing de Bates tout contre la tempe du sergent.

-Si vous tirez, je mourrai peut-être, mais votre sergent aussi, et bien avant moi!

Il y eut un silence mortel.

L'un des marines voulut répondre à sa radio qui grésillait, mais le wraith feula et le regarda avec des yeux si brillants de colère que l'autre décida d'ignorer l'appel.

-Baissez votre arme, dit Todd en regardant le tireur d'élite. Jetez tous vos appareils de communication...immédiatement! ordonna-t-il ensuite pour tous.

Bates, sentant la pression de l'arme sur sa tempe et surtout la main nourricière du wraith qui se promenait presque langoureusement sur sa poitrine, fixa ses hommes et ordonna:

-Faites ce qu'il vous dit!

- Maintenant, menez-moi à la passerelle-sud, ordonna le wraith alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce et venait de rejoindre un corridor.

-Il faut prendre un transporteur, fit Bates dont le front commençait à se couvrir de sueur.

-Je sais. Nous irons tous les deux, juste vous et moi! susurra la voix de Todd à son oreille.

Le wraith marcha prestement jusqu'au transporteur en raffermissant sa poigne sur le sergent Bates qui lui servait toujours de bouclier humain. Ils entrèrent dans le premier transporteur et le wraith fit pivoter le militaire pour qu'il lui fit face, sa main toujours appuyé sur la poitrine de l'homme:

-Écoutez-moi. dit la voix grave et terrifiante. Jai très, très faim! Mais je vous épargnerai si vous vous assurez que je gagne en toute sécurité la passerelle sud sans que personne ne nous attende en haut! Je vous en donne ma parole.

Bates avait peur...

Il avait beau essayer de montrer de la bravade en gardant ses traits impassibles et fermés, il se rappelait trop bien le dernier homme qu'il avait perdu en mission aux mains, ou plutôt par la main d'un wraith...

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui hurlerait effroyablement comme le soldat avait hurlé, et de devenir la momie desséchée qu'il avait retrouvée à la place du soldat si jeune et si vigoureux.

-Tapez le code de la passerelle extérieure sud, dit Todd qui rajouta pour la forme un feulement féroce en caressant encore une fois la poitrine du militaire de sa main mortelle.

Bates ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il communiqua ensuite brièvement avec ses hommes pour leur interdire l'accès à la passerelle sud.

Il leur ordonna aussi d'annuler la procédure médicale.

Pourtant, il lui restait l'espoir que Sheppard ou Lorne, ou celui qui était en devoir allait être prévenu que le contingent de marines à remplacer n'était pas revenu à la salle de la porte.

En effet, pour éviter une catastrophe, on s'assurait que la procédure de changement de garde se fasse en pas plus de six minutes, alors si aucun appel d'aide ne parvenait de

l'aire des cellules, on supposait que tout s'était bien déroulé. En plus, le bataillon relevé se rendait à la salle de contrôle de la porte pour faire leur rapport et attendre les prochains ordres.

Bates savait donc que bien que cela fasse à peine deux minutes que le wraith se soit enfui, il y avait une chance qu'un des marines ait pu donner l'alarme, ou bien la procédure non suivie convenablement le ferait.

Mais voilà...serait-il devenu une momie sèche dans un uniforme vide d'ici ce temps-là?

Le reste de l'escapade se fit tout aussi rapidement.

Rendu à l'air libre sur la passerelle-sud, le wraith repoussa l'homme violemment par terre et le pointa de son arme, attendant et regardant parfois le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le vrombissement d'insecte d'un dart qui vola une fois au-dessus de leur tête.

Bates, impuissant, vit l'appareil repasser et le rayon tracteur qui saisit dans un rayon de lumière blanche la grande silhouette du wraith qui disparut tout-à-coup.

Le petit appareil vrombit et s'enfuit dans la lumière pâle du soleil qui se levait...

_0000000000_

-Ils ne sont pas venus pour nous attaquer! dit Sheppard irrité, surgissant dans la salle de contrôle et rejoignant Élisabeth Weir et les autres qui s'étaient tous rassemblés. Ils ne voulaient que récupérer leur commandant!

- Mais comment ce dart a-t-il pu traverser l'orbite de New Lantéa et s'approcher d'Atlantis, sans que nos senseurs ne le détectent! dit Élisabeth Weir en se retournant vers Rodney McKay.

Tous les autres firent de même et l'astrophysicien atlante sentit encore une fois tout le poids de la réprobation générale sur ses épaules.

- À première vue, je n'en sais rien! dit-il, agacé. Mais je vous parierais un mois de salaire que ce salaud a piraté nos protocoles de sécurité et a transmis à sa ruche un code d'annulation des senseurs qui les a empêchés de détecter le dart. Et comme notre champ de force n'était pas en fonction, il a passé très facilement sans être repéré!

-Je croyais que sa ruche avait été détruite lors de l'attaque de l'autre intrus? dit Ronon Dex.

Il y en une autre qui fait partie de la même alliance, dit alors John Sheppard. Todd m'en a parlé lorsqu'il nous avait demandé la permission de retourner parmi les siens pour se nourrir. Alors j'imagine qu'il a été capable de communiquer mentalement avec eux!

Un silence pesant tomba dans la salle de contrôle.

- Au moins personne n'a été sérieusement blessé, commenta alors Teyla.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai eu une peur bleue! avoua Bates, mais à part une épaule

luxée, un dos raide et quelques contusions, il n'y a que ma fierté qui est sérieusement blessée.

- Je viens d'examiner les deux marines repoussés par le wraith et ils n'ont rien de grave, dit le Docteur Becket qui était accouru pour faire également son rapport.

-N'était-il pas affamé? demanda alors Rodney. Si l'on calcule le laps de temps avec la dernière fois...

-Oui en effet, fit Carson. Et cela commençait d'ailleurs à m'inquiéter. C'était à quelques jours près le même délai entre le moment où il est arrivé sur Atlantis et celui où nous avons "sacrifié" le condamné athosien.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait pour le nourrir au cas où la situation se serait représentée! dit John Sheppard, perplexe. C'est pas comme si les volontaires se ruaient à la porte, et il n'y a plus de condamnés à notre disposition.

Un peu éloignée derrière, Sara Sheppard n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle avait appris la fuite de Todd et qu'elle avait rejoint en toute hâte les autres dans la salle de contrôle.

-Il ne s'est pas nourri d'un des marines, alors qu'il devait avoir très faim...dit rêveusement la jeune femme. Alors ça veut dire qu'il tient en quelque sorte à notre alliance, ne croyez-vous pas?

- Il m'a dit avoir "très très faim", se rappela à haute voix le sergent Bates. Et il avala nerveusement en se souvenant de sa brève conversation avec le wraith qu'il l'avait prit en otage.

-Oh, mais attendez voir! persifla Rodney McKay. Dans un ou deux jours, voire même quelques heures, nous aurons toute une flotte de vaisseaux-ruches dans les cieux de New Lantéa!

Il y eut un silence angoissé. C'était en effet la peur de tous!

Si Atlantis n'était plus en sécurité, alors personne dans la galaxie de Pégase ne l'était...et c'était aussi vrai de leur bonne vieille Voie Lactée!

-Il nous faut analyser pourquoi il a pu s'enfuir, fit durement Élisabeth Weir en regardant le sergent Bates qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

Tentant alors d'adoucir ses paroles directement dirigées sur le chef de la sécurité d'Atlantis, la voix de Weir s'adoucit alors qu'elle continuait:

-Sergent, je ne vous blâme pas du tout, croyez-moi! Tout ce que je veux, c'est un rapport très précis sur tout ce qui s'est déroulé et aussi de ce qui ne s'est _**pas **_passé correctement, selon la procédure. Je ne souhaite rien obtenir d'autre qu'un oeil critique pour améliorer nos méthodes de sécurisation de la zone carcérale et en colmater les brèches pour que la fuite d'un ennemi, surtout celle d'un wraith, ne se reproduise plus jamais!

-Je vais également travailler sur de meilleures façons de sécuriser TOUTE la cité d'Atlantis, Élisabeth, si vous le permettez! dit Rodney McKay.

-J'allais vous le demander, Rodney! fit Élisabeth Weir. Mais dit-elle alors. Qu'en est-il du virus anti-réplicateur? Avez-vous trouvé finalement le moyen de l'entrer en toute sécurité dans la programmation des réplicateurs avec le bon vecteur, sans qu'il ne le détecte?

-Non, avoua McKay avec réticence. Mais le wraith et moi n'en étions pas loin! Je vais mettre les bouchées doubles avec Zélenka et avec de la chance, nous allons trouver un moyen, vous inquiétez pas!

Élisabeth Weir hocha la tête, gardant ses sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiète.

-Et moi je vais m'assurer que notre arsenal d'armement ne manque de rien, dit John Sheppard. Je vais aussi faire rappeler les troupes qui sont sur le continent et dans d'autres mondes. Plus de voyage hors monde pour un temps indéterminé, d'ici à ce que l'on sache si la ruche de cet enfoiré a l'intention de revenir nous attaquer! termina-t-il d'un ton ferme, essayant de garder sous contrôle la rage dans sa voix.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Élisabeth. Il nous faut nous préparer à toutes les éventualités!...dont peut-être un siège éventuel de la cité.

-Je ne crois pas cependant qu'il va révéler notre localisation aux autres wraith, laissa tomber calmement Sara.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu ça, Sara? dit Rodney de son ton agaçant. Pourquoi garderait-il cet énorme scoop pour lui? Si on sait quelque chose au sujet des wraith, c'est bien qu'ils ont un esprit communautaire et qu'ils vont réunir toutes leurs forces pour venir encore une fois nous frapper! Songes-y, il va améliorer grandement sa propre position en leur donnant un tel cadeau!

Mais la jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

-Justement, je pense que c'est une "arme" dont il voudra peut-être se servir, mais beaucoup plus tard! Il veut le pouvoir, mais il est trop intelligent pour ne pas attendre le moment opportun. Il n'a pas passé tout ce temps ici, emprisonné et restreint, travaillant avec nous sur le virus pour ensuite s'enfuir et donner notre position aux autres! On n'a pas terminé d'ailleurs. Moi ce que je crois est qu'il devait se nourrir et qu'il est retourné sur la ruche qui lui restait dans ce but, parce qu'il savait très bien que la prochaine fois nous causerait un problème de conscience...À mon avis, nous aurons de ses nouvelles bientôt...

- Eh bien j'imagine que ça ne saurait tarder, dit alors Élisabeth Weir. Si nous devons nous attendre à une catastrophe, il suffit d'entre quelques heures et deux jours pour vérifier votre théorie, Rodney. Mais si Sara a raison, et j'espère que c'est le cas...nous serons tranquilles d'ici à ce que notre "allié" nous recontacte!

-Il nous faut être prêt pour toute éventualité d'attaque! dit John Sheppard.

Élisabeth Weir hocha sa tête en accord avec lui. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sara Sheppard:

- Sara, vous avez été celle qui a été proche de lui pendant son séjour ici. Avez-vous une idée si Todd a un plan caché? Aurait-il dit quelque chose, même fait allusion à ce qu'il pourrait exiger en échange de son aide pour compléter le moyen d'acheminer le virus anti-réplicateur?

-On n'a pas à accepter de travailler à nouveau avec lui! s'interposa Ronon Dex d'une voix rageuse. Il a prouvé qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance en s'enfuyant...alors, je suggère qu'on le tue à vue la prochaine fois!

-Ronon, fit patiemment Sara. Il n'a tué ni blessé gravement _**personne **_lors de sa fuite! Et pourtant, il avait besoin de se sustenter! Ça ne ressemble vraiment en_**rien**_comme comportement à l'agressivité habituelle et au manque de conscience des wraith! Je crois qu'il veut vraiment poursuivre les travaux avec nous et qu'il va redonner signe de vie bientôt. Ce serait bête de le tuer, alors qu'on est si près de la solution pour enfin éliminer les réplicateurs! Mais à votre question, .Élisabeth, non...je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans sa tête et de ce qu'il exigera la prochaine fois qu'il nous contactera. Et je ne crois pas que cette fois-ci, il va se laisser piéger, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Elle n'a pas tort! approuva John Sheppard.

-C'est vrai, finit par admettre Rodney avec réticence.

-Bon, cette réunion est terminée, fit le docteur Weir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre alors. Mais il faut quand même les attendre de pied ferme! Colonel Sheppard? Tenez-vous quand même prêt en prévoyant tout en cas d'attaque!

Sheppard hocha brièvement la tête et tous sortirent après la réunion d'urgence.

(à suivre)

N/A: Les étoiles de la galaxie de Pégase identifiées d'un astérique (*) existent bel et bien.


	24. Chapter 24

_XXIV -_

_**Il se passa 18 jours avant que Todd ne donne signe de vie...**_

La cité fut en effervescence pendant un bon 72 heures.

Tout était prêt en cas de siège.

Pourtant, plus les jours passaient et plus la théorie de Sara Sheppard se confirmait. Les wraith n'étaient pas connus pour attendre indéfiniment avant d'attaquer une cible aussi importante qu'Atlantis; ils auraient pointé leur nez tout au plus deux jours plus tard après la fuite de Todd.

Rodney était nerveux et surtout irrité de devoir poursuivre seul les travaux sur le moyen d'acheminer l'arme anti-réplicateur.

Zélenka et lui se penchèrent sur le vecteur qui pourrait transmettre le virus dans la programmation des nanites, sans que le sujet réplicateur nouvellement infecté n'en prenne conscience et modifie immédiatement la nouvelle programmation, rendant ainsi le virus complètement inoffensif.

Ce n'était pas un "jeu d'enfant" pour lui comme il s'en était vanté...

Il avait prétendu au début qu'il pouvait tout faire tout seul mais maintenant, il ne pouvait se passer de l'aide de Todd.

Il se confia à Sara, se lamentant que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui ou bien que c'était en quelque sorte la "punition divine" de son arrogance!

Et il en avait assez que _le grand insecte vert _se complaise à tous les faire attendre avant qu'il ne daigne réapparaître dans la cité.

Sara tentait d'encourager Rodney McKay pour qu'il demeure positif.

C'était important, car désormais il n'y avait que lui et Zélenka qui pouvaient les dépêtrer avec le problème des Réplicateurs.

Mais Rodney avait raison sur une chose...

Tous en avait assez d'attendre un signe de la part du wraith!

Et personnellement pour Sara Sheppard, c'était une autre histoire...

Alors qu'elle aurait dû être soulagée que le wraith soit parti, ainsi délivrée de son influence pernicieuse, elle se découvrait souvent dans un état d'hébétude, se morfondant et s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il surgisse à ses côtés et prononce doucement son prénom tout contre son oreille, avec cette voix unique et veloutée.

Elle aurait dû également se réjouir que sa fuite ne lui ait laissé d'autre solution que de se rapprocher encore plus de Rodney, mais elle réalisait qu'elle se sentait encore plus isolée. Le fait que Rodney et Zélenka passaient la majorité de leur temps dans le labo pour tenter de résoudre leur problème n'améliorait évidemment pas la situation entre eux!

Mais ils pouvaient tous se réjouir d'une chose...

Jusqu'ici, aucun vaisseau-ruche isolé ou armada entière ne s'étaient montré au-dessus de l'orbite de la planète océanique abritant Atlantis...

Sara Sheppard avait repris son travail actif à l'infirmerie.

Carson ne pouvait se passer plus longtemps d'elle, alors elle effectuait son chiffre en infirmerie le matin à soigner les patients, et passait l'après-midi sur leurs recherches médicales communes.

Elle passait voir Rodney au laboratoire et sentait son coeur se serrer quand elle réalisait que le grand wraith n'était pas devant le terminal qu'on lui avait alloué lors de son séjour parmi eux.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher cette nostalgie loufoque et n'attendait que le soir pour aller au lit, espérant follement que les rêves visionnaires de lui reviennent la ravir.

Logiquement, c'aurait dû être le cas! se disait-elle.

….mais ses nuits étaient sans rêve et il n'y avait aucune ruche aux lumières à la fois sombres et vives dans laquelle elle évoluait, aucun feu de camp se reflétant dans les yeux sauvages du wraith, ni aucune main étrange et verte se posant sur elle pour faire frissonner sa peau nue.

Même l'odeur de cuir et d'herbe grasse émanant de l'alien lui manquait...

Elle ne passait plus par l'arborétum comme elle aimait à le faire souvent, car le souvenir de leur conversation sur le roman de Shakespeare lui revenait, ainsi que la pluie soudaine et déchaînée qui leur était tombée dessus.

Elle avait eu un petit élan de tendresse pour lui quand elle avait demandé au gardien principal de sa cellule si un livre avait été retrouvé sur le banc après la fuite du wraith. À sa réponse négative, elle avait été heureuse de découvrir que Todd avait dû l'amener avec lui en s'échappant!

_0000000000_

Exactement 18 jours après que le wraith se soit échappé de la cité, le technicien en service aux communications avisa le colonel Sheppard qu'on obtenait un signal provenant d'un transmetteur sub-spatial wraith sur une planète proche de New Lantéa.

Après examen des différents codes wraith répertoriés, on découvrit qu'il s'agissait bien de celui du wraith surnommé Todd par Sara Sheppard.

Le message fut vite traduit du langage wraith en anglais et des coordonnées permirent au technicien de programmer l'image envoyée sur le grand écran.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de Todd apparut sur l'écran du robot MALP laissé en place sur MR3-552.

-Todd! dit le colonel Sheppard. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment si je dois vous tenir rigueur de vous être enfui, ce qui a empêché le docteur McKay de compléter les travaux d'acheminement du virus (on put entendre derrière lui la protestation étouffée de McKay qui avait du mal à admettre qu'il n'y arrivait pas sans le wraith, mais la main de Ronon Dex sur son épaule le fit taire)...ou bien si je dois vous remercier de ne pas avoir donné la location d'Atlantis aux autres wraith!

-Colonel Shepppaarrrde! dit la voix guillerette du wraith, qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à avoir déjoué de main de maître le système de sécurité d'Atlantis.

-Comment va le Docteur Sheppard? s'informa-t-il aussitôt du même ton joyeux.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, surtout Rodney dont le visage s'assombrit.

Euh...je suis ici, ça va! dit la jeune femme en saluant l'image du wraith. Et vous, vous semblez mieux tenir la forme qu'avant votre...escapade.

Le wraith eu un petit sourire tranquille. Il était superflu de rappeler qu'il s'était simplement bien nourri!

-Ok. Trêve de civilités, persifla la voix dure de John Sheppard qui avait suivi le court échange avec un air réprobateur. Que voulez-vous, Todd?

-Simplement poursuivre et finaliser nos travaux, colonel! dit le wraith. Je crois savoir que le Docteur McKay et son équipe n'y sont pas arrivés depuis mon départ?

- Oh mais j'y étais presque! dit Rodney en levant un doigt revendicateur. Je vous rappelle que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que vous nous laissiez brusquement tomber en emportant le reste de l'équation nécessaire à la poursuite de mon travail et d'ailleurs, je suis outré que vous ayez piraté le programme de sécurisation élaboré que j'ai personnellement..

John Sheppard leva un bras pour l'arrêter, suivi d'un "Rodney!" autoritaire et agacé.

-Donc, vous vous proposez de revenir sur Atlantis, énonça Sheppard en espérant que Todd ne leur compliquerait pas les choses.

Mais il ne fut pas aussi chanceux...

-Sûrement pas, colonel! dit le wraith d'un ton suffisant. Votre cité a certes ses...charmes, mais cette fois-ci, la reprise de nos travaux communs se fera à _**mes**_ conditions! Il n'est pas question que je sois à nouveau votre prisonnier sur Atlantis. Alors, j'ai pensé à un terrain neutre. Sur cette petite planète où je me trouve, il y a une ancienne base wraith qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis bien longtemps. Nous avons toutefois pris ces quelques journées passées pour remettre en état son laboratoire, et je crois que cela ne nous prendrait que très peu de temps, en fait quelques jours seulement, si nous réunissions toutes vos données et les nôtres ainsi que nos ressources, pour compléter notre super-arme.

-Une base wraith. C'est ce que vous appelez _**un terrain neutre**_? persifla McKay.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous voulons vous aider, maintenant que vous nous avez prouvé que nous ne pouvions pas vous faire confiance? fit John, comme si Rodney n'avait pas parlé.

-Colonel Sheppard, dit le wraith. Vous me décevez! Ais-je lancé nos vaisseaux-ruches sur votre cité? Ais-je tué ou même blessé sérieusement vos hommes lors de ma fuite?

-Non, mais...

-_Shep-pard!_ Dois-je vous rappeler que cette fois-ci, vous n'êtes pas réellement en état de négocier? Ce laps de temps que vos scientifiques ont sûrement employé à tenter de résoudre le problème par eux-mêmes n'a apparemment pas suffi pour y réussir. Vous avez besoin de moi! Alors, ne perdons pas de temps. Vos robots détecteurs vous ont sûrement appris qu'un autre monde humain non loin d'ici, MR2-952, a été détruit. Peu de population, mais tout de même un monde aux ressources agricoles et minières très florissantes...je n'ai pas à vous rappeler que les réplicateurs n'arrêteront devant rien pour _**tous **_nous détruire!

La voix de Todd résonna avec l'imminence de la menace et également la confiance inébranlable de l'avantage que le wraith détenait sur eux désormais.

Sheppard grinça des dents mais resta silencieux...tout autant que les autres rassemblés autour de lui.

-Je propose, si cela peut vous apaiser, que vous veniez me rejoindre avec les docteurs Sheppard et McKay ainsi qu'un commando de marines sur notre base wraith. Je posterai ma propre garde avec le même nombre de drones, alors nos forces seront d'égal à égal.

-Hé! Mais pourquoi Sara? fit Rodney, se rebiffant. Elle a bien d'autres choses de plus utiles à faire maintenant, figurez-vous!

-Et pourquoi pas moi? ne put s'empêcher de dire Sara, agacée.

Elle avait travaillé pendant tout ce temps avec eux, alors elle estimait que si son aide était réclamée par Todd, ce n'était pas Rodney McKay qui allait l'empêcher de se joindre encore une fois à leur équipe de travail.

Sur l'écran, le wraith fit un demi-sourire malicieux qui encore une fois, leur rappela à tous qu'il détenait cette fois-ci l'avantage.

-Parce que, Docteur McKay, elle connaît maintenant très bien le virus et qu'elle est très compétente en calculs mathématiques. Et...j'ai besoin d'elle, dit le wraith en terminant d'un ton plus feutré.

Sara baissa la tête vivement pour cacher la montée du plaisir et de l'excitation que lui causaient ses paroles. À quelque part, la lueur dans les yeux de Todd lui disait qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une question de compétence et d'efficacité.

Elle _**voulait**_ revoir le wraith et retravailler à ses côtés, et elle savait que c'était réciproque.

-Il n'en est pas question, grommela alors John Sheppard qui n'était pas non plus satisfait de la proposition des forces en place pour tous les protéger. J'envoie DEUX bataillons de marines, et Sara Sheppard reste _**ici! **_ Zélenka va prendre sa place.

Sara allait protester encore quand sur l'écran, le visage de l'alien s'assombrit et l'éclat de l'acier brilla dans ses yeux dorés de fauve. Gardant cependant son ton léger et plaisant, sa voix laissa passer une menace évidente:

- Fort bien, colonel Sheppard. Alors, vous me voyez dans l'obligation de révéler au reste de mon alliance, ainsi qu'aux autres wraith de la galaxie, l'existence de votre fort intéressante cité.

Sheppard jura entre ses dents.

Tous les gens rassemblés au poste de contrôle se regardèrent, consternés. Mais Rodney fixait Sara en silence, perplexe. Pourquoi ce salaud exigeait-il absolument la présence de la jeune femme parmi ses conditions?

John Sheppard fixait aussi sa soeur, en quelque sorte impressionné.

La jeune femme avait eu raison. Le wraith désirait le pouvoir et de ce fait, gardait leur existence secrète comme une "arme latente". Il ne voudrait révéler leur position qu'en dernier lieu, si son plan de perfectionner l'arme ne marchait pas.

Et présentement, tout semblait dépendre du bon vouloir des atlantes pour terminer enfin l'arme anti-réplicateur.

Avaient-ils vraiment le choix? se disait Sheppard.

-Donnez-nous un peu de temps pour..commença John Sheppard.

Mais Todd le coupa brusquement:

-Vous avez eu suffisamment de temps pendant mon absence, colonel!

Si le Docteur McKay avait trouvé la façon d'acheminer le virus, vous auriez déjà attaqué la planète-mère des réplicateurs sans m'attendre! Alors je vous conseille vivement de vous faire à l'idée de venir travailler avec moi et à_** mes**_ conditions. Je vous donne 24 de vos heures pour préparer votre équipe, ainsi que le matériel. Sinon, préparez votre cité pour une attaque majeure!

La communication se coupa brusquement.

John Sheppard jura encore mais à voix haute cette fois-ci.

Élisabeth Weir étant absente pour le moment, il lui revenait de prendre la décision.

Mais aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à eux, et il savait que sa supérieure aurait quand même accepté l'offre machiavélique mais astucieuse de leur allié wraith.

_**Les deux jumpers se posèrent sur l'étendue de sable, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la base wraith...**_

C'était en fait un vaisseau-ruche échoué à moitié recouvert de sable. Le désert avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps.

John Sheppard et Ronon Dex furent les premiers à sortir, leurs armes pointées devant, marchant de quelques pas en avant en éclaireurs.

Tout était silencieux. L'ancienne ruche enfouie sous le sable dorée était beaucoup trop paisible à leur goût.

Soudain, deux drones wraith s'approchèrent de l'entrée et sortirent de l'ombre. Leur lance paralysante étaient pointées sur la poitrine des deux premiers atlantes, mais ils ne bougèrent pas de leur position. Puis, la silhouette imposante de Todd apparut. Il avançait avec assurance, pas du tout impressionné par les troupes des Lantéens qui débarquaient maintenant deux par deux, pointant toutes leurs armes vers les wraith.

Finalement, Todd s'arrêta et regarda les humains avec un air de mécontentement condescendant.

-J'avais dit seulement _**un**_ commando de marines, colonel Shepppparrrddd. dit le wraith.

-Oui, bien...ce sont les troupes qui nous accompagnent. Un des deux jumpers va

retourner sur Atlantis avec le bataillon supplémentaire. On ne peut être trop prudent, vous savez? fit le chef militaire d'Atlantis en ouvrant les bras avec un faux geste d'impuissance, un sourire moqueur et innocent aux lèvres.

Todd hocha brièvement la tête vers Sheppard, son mécontentement se changeant en simple ennui.

Ignorant ensuite délibérément le chef militaire des marines, il regarda aux alentours, semblant chercher une silhouette humaine en particulier.

Justement, Rodney McKay et Sara Sheppard, sortant de derrière la ligne des marines, se détachèrent du lot, accompagnés par deux autres scientifiques, un homme et une femme.

Sara s'avança aux côtés de son frère et son coeur s'arrêta soudain à la vue de Todd.

Le changement chez le commandant wraith était spectaculaire. Il lui semblait plus grand, plus fort et son regard était aussi plus féroce.

Tout en lui commandait le respect.

Il avait donc encore une fois reprit le commandement, si elle en jugeait par l'uniforme de cuir propre et rutilant. Toute son attitude fière et hautaine criait qu'il était à la tête d'une alliance de ruches.

Les yeux brillants qui se promenaient sur le groupe des humains, teintés à la fois de férocité et de mépris, changèrent radicalement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme.

Quelque chose de tendre et d'intense dans la lueur dorée qui la fixait fit fondre soudain Sara qui avait pourtant juré de ne montrer que de l'indifférence et une distance polie lorsqu'elle le reverrait.

Elle était soulagée néanmoins de le savoir en pleine forme, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à réagir si fortement à sa présence troublante et imposante.

-Sara Sheppppaarrrrd, dit le wraith, dont la voix ne devint qu'un doux ronronnement. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous semblez également en pleine forme!

Le regard tendre et teintée d'une légère concupiscence troubla Sara.

Mais elle pouvait désormais garder le contrôle de ses émotions et lui présenter une façade toute professionnelle.

- Todd... dit-elle platement en hochant brièvement sa tête.

Alerté par l'attitude du wraith à l'égard de sa fiancée, Rodney McKay s'avança et prit la main de la jeune femme d'un geste possessif. Agacée par le geste de propriétaire, Sara ne protesta toutefois pas.

Ils étaient tous ici pour travailler et finaliser cette arme, alors c'est ce qu'ils feraient!

John Sheppard n'avait cependant pas manqué de remarquer l'attitude de Todd envers sa soeur et la réponse distante mais incertaine de cette dernière. Protecteur, il avança d'un pas de côté pour être encore plus près de sa soeur.

-Bon, et bien, c'est bien beau tout ça, dit-il d'un ton faussement badin, mais on n'a pas toute la journée. Menez-nous à vos installations, Todd, et montrez aux docteurs McKay et Sheppard les laboratoires où ils devront travailler avec vous. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!

- Je suis satisfait de constater que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, colonel! dit Todd d'une voix plus détendue.

-Je vais laisser le major Donovan et le bataillon dont nous avions convenu vous accompagner. Je dois parler au major Lorne et à mes hommes avant que le second jumper retourne sur Atlantis. Et surtout, pas d'entourloupe, Todd!

Le wraith courba sa tête d'une façon obligeante mais toutefois impatiente et moqueuse et le coupa:

-Bien entendu, colonel Shepparde. Il est dans notre intérêt commun de coopérer pacifiquement pour terminer ce virus à temps. Ma ruche en orbite me signale d'autres mouvements importants des vaisseaux réplicateurs au-dessus d'une de nos importantes réserves alimentaires. Par ici je vous en prie, Docteurs McKay et Sheppard...

John hocha la tête vers McKay et sa soeur pour les inciter à suivre Todd.

Il alla parler quelques minutes aux deux autres scientifiques pour les rassurer brièvement.

C'était la première fois pour ces deux-là qu'ils côtoyaient des wraith de si près et qu'ils auraient à travailler avec eux dans un vaisseau ruche au sol.

Mais ces scientifiques avaient été choisis soigneusement pour leur compétence et leur sang-froid.

On pouvait sentir leur appréhension, mais ils bougèrent vaillamment par en avant et emboîtèrent le pas derrière Sara et Rodney, ce dernier tenant toujours serrée dans la sienne la main de sa fiancée.

Le petit groupe, suivi des 8 marines, quitta l'entrée rassurante baignée de soleil de la base et s'enfonça dans la pénombre inquiétante, flanqué de chaque côté par des drones.

Le chef des marines, Donovan, en compta 8 et se dit que jusqu'à maintenant, le commandant wraith avait tenu parole et que les forces lui semblaient égales. Todd, bien en avant d'eux, marchait d'un pas vif et le résonnement de ses bottes fit un écho étrange et sonore sur le sol de marbre dans les longs corridors ornés de matière organique, colorés de tons rouges et oranges vifs.

Ils parvinrent tous bientôt devant une porte veinée de teinte gris sombre. Le commandant wraith s'arrêta et se retourna, ses manières tranquilles et avenantes, vers les scientifiques.

-C'est ici que votre troupe de garde doit s'arrêter, dit-il, avançant à quelques pas de Donovan, le commandant du petit contingentement. Mes drones n'entreront pas, n'ayez crainte. Seuls les scientifiques sont admis dans cet environnement stérile.

Donovan sembla hésiter:

-Je ne sais pas si je peux...si le colonel, commença-t-il.

Mais Rodney McKay se mit devant lui, soudain pressé de se mettre au travail:

Si si si! dit-il avec le même ton impatient et exaspéré qu'il utilisait quand il était obsessivement concentré sur un gros projet et qu'il se sentait agressé par des attitudes lentes ou rétrogrades de simples militaires. Le colonel Sheppard n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, c'est ce qui était convenu! Allez, faites de l'air et laissez les pros travailler! termina-t-il de son tristement célèbre ton suffisant.

L'intérêt scientifique du savant avait soudainement supplanté les sentiments de malaise et d'appréhension qu'il ressentait en venant ici.

Et maintenant, il était plus qu'impatient de voir leurs laboratoires et ce que Todd avait concocté comme moyen d'acheminer le virus!

Il voulait le plus vite possible s'atteler au travail.

Donovan pinça ses lèvres ensembles, ses traits soudain durs et fermés.

-Oh, je veux dire, vous...vous pouvez rester à l'extérieur et monter la garde à la porte! dit le savant canadien avec un ton plus mesuré. Si on a besoin de quelque chose, on vous le fait savoir, mon brave, et merci pour tout!

Rodney lui tapa sur l'épaule à la fois pour se faire pardonner son arrogance et lui montrer son appréciation.

Sara soupira, exaspérée en hochant la tête vers Rodney alors qu'ils entraient dans le labo à la suite de Todd.

Mais Rodney s'avançait déjà à l'intérieur du laboratoire, plein d'enthousiasme, prenant d'assaut la plus grande console et pérorant avec de grands gestes et une voix haut perchée, distribuant les places restantes à Sara et aux deux scientifiques qu'il présenta brièvement à Todd . L'homme était le docteur Gil Sandford et la femme, le Docteur Athina Kostapoulos.

Il se dirigea vers la console de Todd et ce dernier se mit à leur parler des progrès qu'il avait fait.

Rodney McKay fut totalement ravi quand il se rendit compte que le wraith avait dû cesser ses recherches et attendre l'expertise de l'astrophysicien atlante, lui prouvant dès lors que le wraith était tout aussi bloqué que lui-même dans le processus, ce qui flatta son égo.

Il avait dû admettre antérieurement qu'il avait besoin du wraith mais cette fois-ci, Todd qui était lui-même limité dans sa compréhension de la technologie des vaisseaux réplicateurs avait dû recontacter Rodney McKay pour qu'ils joignent ensemble leurs compétences pour terminer le vecteur de l'arme.

Sara s'approcha de Todd et de Rodney pour prendre connaissance de ce qui était sur l'écran, et elle fut suivie timidement par Sandford et Kostas.

Todd la regarda longuement alors que tous se taisait, sauf Rodney qui parlait à une vitesse nerveuse et incroyable alors qu'il était emporté par son enthousiasme.

Sara soutint le regard doux et majestueux du wraith, bouleversée par la tendresse qu'elle y vit.

Il y avait aussi cet éclair dans ses yeux qui reflétait très bien la certitude du wraith: bientôt, la petite humaine serait enfin sienne...

Sara le regarda alors avec défi, se rapprochant de Rodney et posant une main possessive sur son épaule.

Oh que la partie ne serait pas facile, se dit-elle, sachant trop bien que ce wraith lisait dans ses pensées les plus intimes...

C'était tellement injuste!

Elle s'occupa pendant l'heure qui suivit à inclure Sandford et Kostas dans la conversation et le travail, voyant bien qu'ils avaient besoin de guidance et surtout de se sentir rassurés.

Ils étaient de toute évidence intimidés par Todd et par les silhouettes impassibles mais imposantes des deux drones masqués qui étaient restés à l'entrée, gardant la porte du labo.

_xxxxxxxx_

Le lendemain matin, John vint voir sa soeur et Rodney, ainsi que les deux autres savants. Le labo, très vaste, était séparé en deux, mais aucune porte ne fermait ces deux sections.

Sheppard trouva McKay, Sandford et Kostas travaillant d'un côté, et les visages longs aux expressions pénibles des deux derniers lui prouvèrent encore une fois qu'il devait être très difficile de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable et à l'égo démesuré que le Docteur McKay.

Les deux drones wraith gardaient cette partie du labo.

Sara était de l'autre côté avec Todd et deux autres wraith qui étaient de toute évidence des scientifiques faisant partie de l'équipage de la ruche venus les aider. Les marines étaient en place comme sécurité pour les humains.

En fait, John Sheppard était venu avec d'autres hommes pour les relever.

Sara parla un peu avec son frère. Elle était souriante et enthousiasmée par leurs progrès, pas du tout effrayée par la proximité des wraith.

C'est ce qui faisait justement peur à John...

Mais Sara ne broncha pas et continua à expliquer à son frère les percées extraordinaires que Todd avait faites, ainsi que les ajustements de Rodney qui s'emboîtaient habilement avec le du virus wraith.

John n'en avait cure et s'ennuya presque tout de suite avec ce charabia scientifique. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir si le tout fonctionnerait_ très bientôt!___dit-il à sa soeur.

Une fois John et les marines relevés partis, Sara rejoignit Todd et lui soumit les résultats de sa simulation virtuelle. Il prit le petit portable, approuva d'un bref signe de tête et lui fit un petit sourire, retournant sans délai à son propre travail. Il avait l'air absorbé.

Sara prit une minute pour le regarder à la dérobée lorsqu'elle revint près de sa console.

Dans son élément, c'est-à-dire cette base wraith installé sur cette petite planète, le wraith était encore plus efficace, tapant agilement même avec ses longs doigts élégants aux ongles verts, sa silhouette droite se penchant à peine sur le clavier.

Au tout début, Sara avait été un peu rebutée de voir qu'ils devraient travailler avec deux autres scientifiques wraith.

Todd ne les leur avait évidemment pas présenté par des noms particuliers, se contenant juste de les désigner de la main comme un seul groupe et de dire qu'ils étaient _"deux scientifiques très compétents en qui j'ai toute confiance, et ils ne vous feront aucun mal"._

L'un des deux était beaucoup plus petit que Todd et portait sa chevelure longue un peu plus bas que les épaules, mais il avait fait d'une partie une sorte de toque crêpée et assemblée négligemment, alors que le reste de sa chevelure pendait librement. Il portait l'uniforme de cuir brun foncé des scientifiques: un pantalon simple ainsi qu'une tunique de cuir souple tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, décorée de signes cabalistiques wraith. Son teint était plus jaunâtre que vert et ses yeux d'ambre comportait une teinte canari.

L'autre semblait être le plus jeune des deux et il était presqu'aussi grand que Todd, mais à quelques deux pouces près.

Il portait sa chevelure droite et mince d'un blanc éclatant bas dans le dos, sans aucun ornement. Alors que le premier n'avait aucun tatouage, ce wraith-là avait une longue ligne de ce qui ressemblait à des chiffres wraith, décorant son côté gauche à partir de la base du front jusqu'au milieu du cou. Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte plutôt orangée et sa peau d'un vert foncé. Il portait le même genre de costume que l'autre scientifique, mais agrémenté d'un long manteau de cuir marron sans manches, tombant jusqu'au niveau des mollets.

Évidemment, Sara chercha tout de suite des surnoms à ces deux wraith.

Elle avait d'abord pensé à "Mutt & Jeff" comme dans le dessin animé, vu leur différence marquée de taille, mais elle avait peur d'avoir le fou rire en les regardant.

Alors elle repensa à une petite chanson pleine d'allégresse de son enfance, tirée d' "Alice au pays des merveilles":

"_Tweedledum and Tweedledee  
>Agreed to have a battle;<br>For Tweedledum said Tweedledee  
>Had spoiled his nice new rattle."<em>

Alors les deux wraith deviendraient "Twiddledee" pour le plus petit, et "Twiddledum" pour le plus grand. Elle le révéla discrètement aux autres humains et au fil des heures, ils devinrent plus simplement "Dee" et "Dum".

Évidemment, on ne les appelait pas comme ça devant eux ni les autres wraith!

Sara se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très silencieux, obéissants, mais aussi très compétents. Pourtant, si quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas dans les "ordres très courtois" que leur donnait Sara Sheppard, (Todd lui avait dit qu'ils seraient des assistants zélés!) ils montraient leurs dents dans une mimique de mécontentement menaçante, ce qui était assez déstabilisant, surtout pour les deux novices scientifiques accompagnant Sara et Rodney. Ils poussaient aussi ces sifflements bas de serpent qui faisaient sursauter surtout le Docteur Kostapoulos.

Mais Sara ne se laissait pas impressionner et quand leur Commandant était dans les environs, Dee et Dum se comportaient alors d'une façon irréprochable.

Dans le confort de l'environnement familier de la base wraith, Todd était tout puissant...

Dans les alentours de la jeune femme, il n'était plus seulement subtil comme sur Atlantis, mais devenait...plus audacieux!

Se frotter "accidentellement" contre elle lorsqu'il se dirigeait d'un endroit à l'autre dans son labo, utiliser ce ronronnement bas et sensuel lorsqu'il lui parlait, se pencher légèrement au-dessus de son épaule pour que son oreille frémisse en entendant sa voix habituellement rêche et profonde qui devenait douce comme du velours dès qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à elle, la complimenter gentiment sans que cela ne sonne comme de la flatterie, l'aider lorsqu'elle était bloquée dans ses calculations sans qu'il ne perde patience le moindrement ou ne lève un doute sur son intelligence, et surtout la regarder intensément quand elle penchait sa tête par derrière un moment pour masser sa nuque ou bien qu'elle frottait son front pour soulager les prémices d'un mal de tête...

C'était les manoeuvres utilisées par Todd le wraith pour continuer à "faire la cour" à Sara Sheppard.

C'était encore si étrange aux yeux de la jeune femme, car Todd était _wraith_ et c'était si loin de ce que les atlantes connaissaient d'eux comme comportement!

Mais sa réponse à cette "cour" qu'il lui faisait était un embarras plus ou moins grand, selon ce qu'il lui disait ou bien selon la proximité de leurs deux corps.

Sara rougissait plus ou moins, balbutiait parfois, retenait son souffle en devenant raide quand il la frôlait de trop près.

Du diable, tout cela l'embarrassait, mais lui _**plaisait**_ en même temps!

"_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, qu'est-ce que j'ai? Je suis complètement tombée sur la_ _tête!"_ se disait la jeune femme.

Dès que Rodney, John Sheppard ou même les deux autres scientifiques entraient dans son côté du labo, elle reprenait son attitude distante et s'éloignait de Todd.

Même les marines qui les surveillaient commençaient à lui jeter des regards bizarres, ennuyés et même carrément hostiles de son attitude plutôt complaisante à l'égard du wraith.

Ce n'était pas évident non plus, quand on était un soldat chargé de surveiller un ennemi devenu temporairement un allié, de jauger si la situation de la proximité du wraith était nécessaire aux besoins du travail ou bien un risque pour la sécurité de la jeune femme inconsciente qu'ils devaient protéger.

-Voilà, j'ai fini cette portion-ci, fit Sara en tendant son portable pour l'approbation de Todd. Dum vient de me donner le résultat de sa dernière simulation et j'ai revérifié le tout.

Le wraith la regarda sans comprendre, fronçant ses traits au surnom de l'assistant.

-Dum? fit-il, confus.

Sara sursauta, rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge. _Quelle idiote!_

-Euh, je...comme vous le savez, je ne connais pas vos noms wraith, alors...les deux assistants, je leur ai donné des surnoms. Le moins grand est "twiddledee" et l'autre, "tweedledum" C'est pour ça. C'est devenu Dee et euh...Dum.

Embarrassée, sa voix s'était abaissée à un niveau si bas vers la fin, que le "dum" sortit comme un murmure étouffé.

Elle ne regarda pas Todd pendant une bonne minute, puis le wraith finit par lui faire un petit sourire tolérant.

-Vaux mieux ne pas les nommer ainsi à voix haute, dit la voix tranquille du wraith. Vous les humains et votre besoin d'étiqueter toute chose et tout individu! rit-il doucement. J'espère au moins que la signification de mon surnom est moins...ridicule! fit-il de sa belle voix profonde qui était en ce moment plutôt amusée.

Il semblait avoir compris, sans pourtant savoir ce que ces deux surnoms voulaient vraiment dire, que ce n'était que des petits mots sans signification véritable.

-Oh non! s'exclama tout de suite la jeune femme, soulagée de l'humeur enjouée du wraith. "Todd" est bien. C'est un _**vrai **_nom masculin humain!

-J'ai trouvé!

C'était la voix surexcitée de Rodney McKay qui résonnait derrière eux.

McKay venait de surgir en trombe dans le coin du labo où se tenait Sara, Todd, et plus loin, Dee et Dum. Il tenait son portable en l'air du bout du bras comme un trophée, avec le geste d'un athlète triomphant qui vient de gagner le marathon.

Avec un torrent de paroles en majorité inutiles, il commença à expliquer à Sara et au wraith avec preuves à l'appui qu'il était enfin arrivé à finaliser les derniers calculs pour isoler le vecteur et le rendre indétectable; il ne restait plus qu'à faire les simulations.

Todd saisit le portable du scientifique humain et vérifia rapidement les calculs.

Sara et Rodney attendaient fébrilement, mais au bout de quelques secondes, le Commandant wraith inclina une seule fois sa tête avec un assentiment plein de respect envers McKay, sa satisfaction convoyée par un large sourire montrant ses dents acérées de requin.

Sandford et Kostas suivaient timidement derrière, mais leur regard montrait la fierté du travail bien accompli.

Rodney prit sa compagne dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils sautaient presque tous deux de joie!

-Vos calculs sont étonnamment rigoureux et impressionnants, Docteur McKay, les modéra la voix de Todd. Je crois qu'en effet, nous venons de découvrir la façon exacte de leurrer les réplicateurs en changeant leur programmation sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Je suggère cependant qu'avant de trop se réjouir, nous commençions sans plus tarder les simulations virtuelles qui vont confirmer l'exactitude de vos calculations.

Comme d'habitude Rodney McKay, quoique flatté par l'admiration évidente de Todd, décida de contacter Atlantis pour les aviser immédiatement de leur succès. On ne trouvait pas Sheppard pour le moment, il n'était pas revenu de mission.

Mais Rodney ne s'empêcha pas pourtant de se vanter en long et en large à Zélenka, comme s'il avait tout fait tout seul.

Élisabeth Weir les félicita également en exprimant sa hâte de voir le résultat et d'enfin mettre en branle le programme pour stopper définitivement les réplicateurs.

En fin d'avant-midi, le résultat des simulations virtuelles fut positif à 100%, ce qui rajouta à l'allégresse des humains du petit groupe de scientifiques.

John Sheppard était de retour sur Atlantis et communiqua avec Sara et McKay sur la base wraith pour décider du rapatriement des troupes humaines dans un jumper qui viendrait les chercher dans une couple d'heures.

Le travail était enfin terminé et Todd accepta de les rejoindre le lendemain sur Atlantis pour assister à une réunion dirigée par Élisabeth Weir, pour discuter de la suite des évènements et de la meilleure façon pour les alliés de vaincre finalement leurs ennemis communs.

_0000000000_

_**Deux heures plus tard...**_

Sheppard avait déjà fait le voyage avec Sandford et Kostas et la moitié des effectifs des

marines, ainsi que Rodney McKay qui ne se possédait plus et voulait revenir le plus vite possible sur Atlantis pour présenter les fruits de "son" travail à Élisabeth Weir et Radek Zélenka.

Sara resta avec deux des marines pour attendre le second transport qui ne prendrait que vingt minutes à faire l'aller-retour en jumper et reviendrait les cueillir ensuite.

Mais le destin en décida autrement...

_0000000000_

Sara était en train d'emballer son petit portable dans son enveloppe de cuir et elle vérifia si elle avait toutes ses petites affaires personnelles.

Elle avait également réussi à convaincre un des assistants wraith de lui fournir un échantillon de son sang, ce qui n'avait pas été facile!

En effet, Carson Becket lui avait demandé de tenter d'obtenir et de lui rapporter des spécimens variés, en vue de continuer ses recherches sur le rétrovirus qui peut-être un jour permettrait aux wraith de ne plus avoir besoin de la force vitale humaine pour se nourrir.

Dum avait accepté finalement, mais elle était persuadée que sa collaboration lui avait été plutôt accordée à cause du regard dur et insistant de Todd envers son subordonné.

Pendant qu'elle préparait la seringue pour le piquer sur la veine sur le dessus de sa main, - le wraith avait catégoriquement refusé de se départir de son manteau de cuir - l'alien lui avait lancé un long regard circonspect et réticent.

"_Ça serait plus facile si vous enleviez ce manteau, alors je pourrais vous piquer dans le creux du bras, c'est bien moins douloureux que sur la peau fragile de la main!" _avait plaidé Sara.

Le wraith l'avait regardé en penchant sa tête de côté, reniflant de dédain.

"_Je ne crois pas, humaine! Notre peau est plus dure et épaisse que la vôtre...d'ailleurs, je doute fort que votre insignifiante ponction me fasse mal."_

"_Comme vous voudrez!" _avait répliqué Sara, et Dum l'avait observé avec patience et curiosité alors qu'elle effectuait la prise de sang d'une façon rapide et experte.

Elle était donc en train de mettre les échantillons de sang dans une petite boîte bien isolée puis de la placer dans son sac à dos avec ses autres biens, quand les premiers tremblements se firent sentir sous ses pieds.

Surprise, elle leva la tête et regarda les deux marines qui se mirent aussitôt sur leurs gardes.

Quelle était la source de ces tremblements, et puis soudain de ces cris et ces grondements qui venaient de toute part, plus loin dans le vaisseau-base?

Les deux marines marchèrent vivement vers Sara et l'un d'eux lui dit de se hâter pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit pour se mettre à l'abri.

Sara ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha et ils se mirent tous en branle pour quitter les lieux.

Soit c'était un tremblement de terre, ou bien ils se faisaient attaquer!

Mais il n'était pas bon de demeurer sur une base wraith dans une telle situation.

Le petit groupe d'atlantes venaient à peine de faire quelques pas vers la sortie du laboratoire quand Todd arriva soudainement, suivi de Dee, Dum, et de quatres drones.

Soudain un sifflement, suivi d'un tremblement plus fort secoua tout le labo en entier.

La respiration se bloqua dans la gorge de Sara et elle regarda Todd qui se ruait vers elle à grands pas. Arrivé à quelques pouces d'elles, il la saisit par le poignet droit:

-Il faut vite partir, Sara Sheppard. Nous sommes attaqués!

Instinctivement, les deux marines s'étaient précipités vers la jeune femme pour la protéger du wraith mais deux des drones du Commandant, obéissant à un ordre silencieux et impérieux, leur bloquèrent le passage de leur lance paralysante. Les autres drones ainsi que les deux assistants wraith s'étaient déployés devant l'entrée du labo pour en protéger l'accès.

L'un des marines leva son arme, voulant défendre la vie de Sara ainsi que celle de son compagnon et de lui-même, mais le plus proche des drones wraith pointa son arme d'une façon menaçante vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? siffla la voix du plus haut gradé des marines alors qu'il regardait Todd avec méfiance.

-Vous dites que nous sommes attaqués? dit alors la jeune femme incrédule. Mais par qui?

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, des clameurs retentirent au loin et le son à la fois assourdi et terrifiant des armes wraith suivit. Alors qu'elle étirait son cou vers l'entrée du labo, une lumière bleu électrique, résidue d'une arme paralysante, lécha les murs organiques membraneux du corridor menant au laboratoire.

Todd assura son emprise sur la jeune femme en prenant son avant-bras, s'apprêtant visiblement à l'amener avec lui.

Il se tourna vers les marines pour leur parler calmement mais avec autorité:

Croyez-moi, tout ce que je veux est vous mettre tous à l'abri le plus vite possible.

Sara remarqua pourtant l'éclair inquiet et rageur dans les yeux vert ambrés de Todd qui de toute évidence était "à l'écoute mentale" de quelque chose. Puis il serra les mâchoires et laissa soudain tomber:

-C'est trop tard...

Comme pour appuyer son commentaire lugubre, ce n'était plus maintenant seulement le bruit caractéristique des armes wraith qui retentissait ni les tremblements de plus en plus puissants qui faisaient vibrer le vaisseau-base, mais des rugissements de triomphe et de colère leur parvinrent, suivis de cris qui étaient tout sauf humains.

Des bruits de combats corps-à-corps se faisaient également entendre. Sara tenta de contrôler le tremblement dans ses membres.

Les deux marines étaient restés figés, à la fois par la menace des drones mais aussi par la peur de l'attaque.

-Todd! Que se passe-t-il? demanda Sara. Sa question était inutile, mais elle voulait quand même une confirmation verbale.

-Une faction ennemie de mon espèce nous attaque. Il faut vous cacher!

Appuyant ses dires, Todd raffermit son emprise sur son avant-bras et la fit se coucher prestement sous une des tables basses du labo. Apeurée, Sara ne put rien faire d'autre que se soumettre.

Elle se poussa le plus loin possible à l'abri sous la table, sortant la seule arme qu'elle avait à sa ceinture, réalisant toutefois que si c'était bel et bien des wraith qui les attaquaient, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de vider son chargeur sur eux mais ils guériraient et finiraient par avoir la main haute sur elle!

Reprenant confiance en eux et forts de leur entraînement militaire, les deux marines avaient mis genoux en terre et levèrent leur P90, s'apprêtant à prêter main forte aux drones wraith.

C'est à ce moment que les ennemis jaillirent dans le labo.

Ils étaient en si grand nombre que les drones qui le protégeaient se retrouvèrent vaincus et par terre en moins d'une minute!

Sara, cachée, avait toutefois une assez bonne vue de ce qui se passait.

Elle vit Todd ainsi que les deux assistants wraith s'accroupir comme des prédateurs sauvages, s'apprêtant à bondir à l'assaut.

Le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante et la jeune femme ne put dire combien de minutes s'écoulèrent dans ce qui suivit.

À la fois horrifiée et fascinée, elle assista à un ballet incroyablement mortel mais toutefois gracieux alors que les wraith ennemis se précipitèrent en rugissant vers "ses" wraith.

Les mornes et rigides scientifiques qui l'avaient assistée se muèrent soudainement en panthères féroces et se défendirent becs et ongles, mais le plus hallucinant des trois était Todd!

Le cuir noir de son long manteau virevoltait ainsi que sa chevelure argentée, alors qu'il avançait, se servant de ses griffes et de la menace de sa fente nourricière, montrant ses dents acérées dans un rugissement à la fois de haine, de colère et de défi.

Il défit facilement deux de ses assaillants en brisant la nuque du premier, puis il enfonça ses ongles et son doigt de garde dans la gorge du second wraith, déchirant sa jugulaire. Le sang rouge et sombre jaillit et tomba au pied de la table où se cachait Sara avec un bruit fluide et mou. Elle recula, son coeur cognant fortement dans sa poitrine.

Mais plus fascinée que terrifiée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer à nouveau et vit que les deux autres wraith se défendaient également très bien. Par contre, la plupart des drones qui les gardaient semblaient avoir été vaincus et avec horreur, elle s'aperçut soudain que les ennemis avaient fait une percée incroyable à l'intérieur du labo.

Avec à la fois de la bravoure et de la peur, les deux marines avaient déchargés leurs P-90 dans la vague de drones ennemis qui avaient attaqué mais même en s'accroupissant et en remplaçant leur chargeur, l'avance de l'ennemi ralentit à peine, jusqu'à ce que les deux marines se retrouvent sans munition et ne fussent réduits qu'à vider le contenu de leur pitoyable arme de poing dans la poitrine des wraith.

Avec horreur, ils constatèrent que les aliens avançaient toujours, ralentissant à peine alors qu'ils absorbaient les coups de feu comme si de rien n'était!

Finalement, l'un des drones saisit le premier des marines et le projeta si fort contre le mur que Sara entendit le bruit sinistre de sa colonne vertébrale qui se brisait.

De sa cachette, un coup d'oeil sur ses yeux vides lui apprit qu'il venait de rendre l'âme.

Quant au second, il recula vers l'endroit où se terrait Sara, mais un des wraith ennemis qui n'était pas masqué sauta agilement devant lui et s'accroupit soudain, projetant d'un geste théâtral sa main nourricière sous les regards horrifiés à la fois du marine et de la jeune femme.

Impuissante et tremblante, elle vit le regard effrayé au-delà de tout du jeune homme, fixer la mort qui tombait sur lui.

Ses yeux agrandis et pleins de larmes, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri horrible d'agonie, et soudain son visage qui se plissait au-delà du possible, ses cheveux qui grisonnaient, puis blanchissaient pour finalement presque tous tomber.

Mais par-dessus tout, l'affreux hurlement qui se tarissait soudain, car la peau de sa gorge ainsi que de tout le reste de son visage devenait grise et si ridée, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne fut plus qu'une de ses momies que Sara Sheppard avait déjà vu dans la section "Égypte" du musée Métropolitain à New York.

Avant de perdre conscience et de se changer en un squelette déshydraté, le marine eut pourtant un dernier regard vers la jeune femme toujours cachée.

Elle pleura sans un sanglot car elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle ne put que contempler sans un cri l'immense terreur dans les yeux du jeune soldat, le désespoir sans nom, puis une résignation horrible avant qu'il ne se transforme en un être au-delà des âges.

Le wraith laissa tomber la momie avec un geste dégoûté et Sara se rencogna le plus possible dans l'espace où elle se terrait. Miraculeusement, le wraith ne sembla pas l'avoir aperçue, ou peut-être jouait-il avec elle?

Mais il dût bientôt se détourner et répondre à l'attaque de Dee qui vint soudain vers lui.

Sara ramena son attention vers la gauche, se demandant avec appréhension si Todd était toujours de ce monde. Elle le vit bientôt, et ce qu'elle aperçut la figea sur place:

Devant Todd se tenait un autre wraith qui était sûrement du même rang que lui, puisqu'il portait à très peu de différences près le même uniforme majestueux de cuir noir.

Les deux commandants se faisaient maintenant face, griffes et mains nourricières brandies en avant comme des armes ultimes, mais il y avait également un long couteau dans chacune d'une de leurs mains.

Leurs traits étaient contorsionnés en une grimace de prédateur tout-à-fait inhumaine.

Sara ne peut s'empêcher de sentir la sueur de la peur couler tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que les deux wraith commençaient à faire des cercles de plus en plus petits, cherchant une ouverture. Soudainement Todd se lança en avant, atteignant la main nourricière brandie de l'ennemi, lui infligeant une longue et profonde entaille.

Le wraith se mit à hurler en se tenant la main et Todd en profita pour parer et attaquer à nouveau.

Sara les regardait, paralysée sur place, incapable de détourner le regard.

Le wraith ennemi se remit cependant, sa blessure guérissant déjà.

Il esquiva le coup suivant de Todd à la dernière minute. Rapidement, il attaqua à son tour, portant un coup de sa longue lame au flanc gauche de Todd. Celui-ci fléchit à peine et tournoya, se déplaçant soudain du côté de la table où se cachait Sara. L'ennemi fonça sur Todd et faillit le frapper à mort, la lame de son long poignard venant si près de sa gorge que Sara ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquettement étouffé.

Le wraith alors leva la tête et sentit soudain l'air, ses fentes faciales et ses narines grandes ouvertes, cherchant la provenance de l'odeur délicieuse de l'humaine, mais aussi du cri qu'elle avait pourtant étouffé de ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Il baissa alors le regard et la trouva, cachée plus profondément sous la table pitoyable qui lui servait d'abri temporaire.

Mais la silhouette imposante de Todd se déploya sans attendre pour abriter Sara et le wraith s'accroupit, dans un geste prêt à bondir comme un ressort pour protéger la jeune femme.

Diaboliquement, l'autre wraith eut un sourire féroce et poussa un rugissement de triomphe.

-Je vais bientôt savourer _**"ton humaine"! **_fit sa voix basse et graveleuse, avec une note moqueuse de défi. Mais avant, je vais te vaincre et couper ta tête.

Todd rugit avec un égal défi et leva les deux bras en signe de provocation, invitant le wraith à venir vers lui pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

"_Oh-faites-que-Todd-gagne-oh-faites-qu'il-gagne!" _marmonna pour elle-mêmela jeune femme alors qu'elle assistait impuissante à la suite du combat.

Elle se demandait combien de temps était passé, et pourquoi son frère et ses marines dans leur jumper venu les chercher n'étaient pas encore là?

Mais bien sûr! pensa-t-elle soudain.

Lorsque les wraith venaient effectuer une cueillette sur une planète, ils s'empressaient de bloquer l'accès à la porte des étoiles en la laissant activement ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en servent pour quitter les lieux.

John Sheppard aurait beau adresser le cadran pour joindre la base-wraith, il ne pourrait pas y accéder avant un bon moment, et il serait alors trop tard!

Mais l'esprit inquiet de la jeune femme revint au combat...l'issue en était vitale car si

Todd était vaincu, elle finirait incontestablement comme le jeune marine qu'elle avait dû regarder mourir, impuissante et effrayée.

Le bruit des combats qui faisaient rage ailleurs devint ténu, ou bien peut-être était-ce l'urgence de ce combat si important qui se jouait devant ses yeux qui fit que la jeune femme ne porta pas attention au reste des drones alliés ou ennemis qui se battaient plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir si Dee et Dum étaient toujours vivants, ou s'ils continuaient à se défendre au loin.

Habilement, habité de la rage provoquée par cette attaque ennemie tout autant que par la colère justifiée contre le défi de ce wraith arrogant qui voulait s'approprier son "prix" (Sara en l'occurrence), Todd plongeait puis feintait, attaquait, portant des coups parfois évités, mais le plus souvent gagnants contre l'autre wraith qui se mit à reculer, pantelant, souffrant visiblement de plusieurs coupures qui semblaient commencer à guérir beaucoup trop lentement maintenant. Il perdait indéniablement trop de sang.

Enhardi mais toujours prudent, Todd avançait encore, attaquait l'ennemi qui portait des coups de plus en plus mal assurés et tout-à-coup, Sara le vit voler comme un gracieux félin et tomber soudainement devant le corps penché de l'ennemi qui feinta pour l'éviter, mais trop tard!

Le wraith avait prétendu se rabattre sur la gauche mais au lieu de cela, il virevolta sur sa droite. Nullement dupe, Todd l'avait suivi également de ce côté et faisant tournoyer impitoyablement sa longue lame, la leva des deux bras et plongea le poignard effilé dans la nuque de son adversaire dont les yeux s'ouvrirent très grands, surpris et incrédules.

Un gargouillement dans sa gorge, le flot du sang jaillissant et tachant à la fois son long manteau ainsi que celui de Todd et il s'écroula enfin d'un seul coup sur ses deux genoux, son regard déjà voilé se rendant, résigné.

Todd retira sa lame dans un bruit visqueux et sinistre et la fit tournoyer une dernière fois, l'abattant sur le cou de l'ennemi et coupant net, séparant la tête du corps qui s'effondra doucement et inexorablement comme dans un film au ralenti, lui infligeant ainsi le châtiment mortel promis par son ennemi.

Sara fixa la scène, à la fois horrifiée et soulagée. Todd se tenait maintenant au-dessus du corps mutilé, ses traits contractés par une mimique vicieuse à la fois de victoire et de satisfaction intense.

Il poussa le rugissement du lion qui affirmait sa suprématie à tous...

Tout le corps de Sara en frémit et pour une seconde, elle ressentit une peur équivalente à celle qu'elle avait eu lorsque les yeux du wraith ennemi s'étaient posés sur elle, avec la menace latente de sa mort future s'il remportait la victoire sur son protecteur.

Mais le Commandant wraith se tourna soudain et chercha des yeux la jeune femme.

Elle hésita à s'avancer pour sortir de sa cachette.

Les yeux du prédateur s'adoucirent aussitôt.

Sara fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point ses traits changèrent en une seconde...les yeux pleins de fureur se changeant en un lac vert-doré paisible, mais toujours brillants. Sa bouche auparavant tordue de rage devint une mince ligne légèrement séparée, montrant l'éclair transparent de ses crocs, et sa poitrine se soulevait maintenant doucement, inspirant et expirant avec à peine une trace d'essoufflement après ce terrible combat.

Il tendit soudain vers elle sa main nourricière qu'il avait essuyée prestement, mais il restait toujours du sang sur ses longs ongles presque noirs.

-Venez, Sara. Suivez-moi!

Elle hésita mais les bruits des combats, bien qu'épars et diffus maintenant, lui parvenaient encore et elle savait qu'il était pour elle maintenant son seul salut!

Sara, un peu réticente, refusa cependant la main tendue mais sortit vivement de sous la table et suivit sans hésitation le wraith jusqu'au pas de la porte, saisissant rapidement son portable engouffré dans sa serviette de cuir ainsi que son sac à dos. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir et s'enfuir, Todd grogna et saisissant encore une fois le bras de la jeune femme, la fit virevolter, lui faisant pousser un petit cri.

-Aye! Vous me faites m..

Il l'avait poussé tout contre le mur de côté, l'enfonçant dans l'ombre.

Il amena brusquement son visage aux traits sauvages à quelques pouces du sien. Le souffle de Sara en fut coupé instantanément et il interrompit sa protestation naissante en posant un long doigt mince terminé de la garde de métal sur sa bouche, la faisant taire de ce geste et d'un regard autoritaire qui ne souffrait aucune désobéissance.

-Vous allez restez ici, Docteur Sheppard. Il faut que j'aille me rendre compte de la situation. Ne bougez surtout pas...je reviendrai vous chercher.

-Mais...commença la jeune femme qui sortit de sa veste sa petite radio avec sa main libre, voulant lui indiquer qu'il serait mieux d'appeler Atlantis à leur rescousse.

-Sara Sheppard...gronda alors la voix basse et irritée de Todd pour la forcer à obéir.

Soudain muette, elle sentit qu'il relâchait brusquement son étreinte sur elle, ayant compris qu'elle lui obéirait. Et un coup de vent, il fut parti.

C'est à peine si elle vit le tournoiement rapide du long manteau de cuir et l'éclair argenté de ses cheveux, alors que la lame encore sanglante de son long couteau dans une main et un pistolet paralysant dans l'autre, il sortait prestement du labo pour s'engager dans le corridor.

Restée seule, Sara trembla, jetant un coup d'oeil sur les corps sanglants par terre, presque tous wraith.

Elle regarda le corps désarticulé d'un des marines. Il était inutile qu'elle aille prendre ses signes vitaux, ses yeux bel et bien éteints témoignaient que tout était fini.

Elle n'osa pas non plus jeter un regard sur le corps desséché de l'autre, avalant péniblement.

Réprimant ses tremblements, elle actionna la petite radio et tenta de joindre par deux canaux le jumper de John Sheppard, mais n'y réussit pas.

Soit ils étaient encore à trop longue portée, ou bien pire...ils avaient rencontré les ennemis de Todd en chemin vers la base.

Elle espéra que ce n'était pas la dernière option!

Elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur, se repoussant dans les ombres pour se cacher au cas où un autre ennemi parviendrait jusqu'ici.

De son côté, Todd longeait prudemment le corridor extérieur au labo, tout son corps tendu et prêt encore une fois au combat. Ses traits étaient impassibles...mais à l'intérieur, il rageait!

Alors que lui et les atlantes avaient enfin réussi à parvenir à un moyen d'acheminer le virus qui allait détruire les réplicateurs, que dans très peu de jours ils allaient enfin mettre son plan en action de détruire définitivement cette menace, voilà que cette faction ennemie qui lui courait après depuis longtemps, osait attaquer sa base secrète!

De toute évidence il y avait eu une fuite, et Todd devrait investiguer plus tard pour découvrir de _**qui**_ elle venait et punir ensuite le coupable devant tous pour avoir osé le trahir et le défier.

Pour ajouter à sa fureur, le Docteur McKay était parti avec sa copie du précieux virus, ce qui voulait dire que Todd perdrait le contrôle de l'attaque pour le moment.

...et rien ne mettait plus en fureur ce wraith que de perdre les rênes du pouvoir!

Il se força à se calmer en inspirant et expirant tranquillement, reprenant enfin la maîtrise de son esprit.

Ils devaient bien sûr d'abord sortir d'ici!

S'avançant, il se cacha derrière un mur et avança la tête mais déjà, la clameur des cris et des rugissements de nombreux autres wraith venait vers lui.

Ils étaient bien plus que le petit nombre de drones qui avaient servi à défendre sa base et Todd fut alors presque sûr que peu d'entre eux avaient survécu!

Poussant un feulement de colère, il rebroussa chemin.

Il y avait heureusement une porte arrière au laboratoire qui le conduirait, lui et l'humaine atlante, à l'extérieur de la base.

S'il jouait la bonne carte avec bien sûr de la chance, il pourrait rejoindre son petit vaisseau de transport et retourner vers la ruche, mais tout cela en espérant que ses subordonnés ne se soient pas déjà mutinés sous l'égide du traître qui avait sûrement tenté de les retourner contre lui. Grognant encore, il se dit que ce renégat paierait chèrement de sa vie et il se promit de lui faire subir une mort très lente.

Il concentra brièvement son esprit et l'étira pour joindre les vibrations de ses deux subordonnés scientifiques, mais le lien était soit bloqué à cause de leur concentration à se battre, ou bien ils étaient déjà morts.

Il retourna rapidement dans le labo. En le voyant, Sara Sheppard se leva rapidement de la position où elle s'était accroupie le long du mur dans la pénombre.

-Todd! dit-elle en expirant de soulagement.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'embarrassa pas de lui tendre une main qu'elle pourrait refuser et la saisit par un coude, la poussant brusquement vers l'arrière du labo.

-Mais on ne devait pas..commença-t-elle d'un ton alerté.

-Sara! dit alors le wraith. Elle sursauta sous l'urgence de cette voix qui résonna comme un tonnerre, même s'il avait parlé d'un ton très bas. Elle se tut aussitôt.

-À partir de maintenant, vous m'obéissez au doigt et à l'oeil! Notre sécurité, _**votre**_ _**vie**_ en dépend. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Tout-à-fait! murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Elle était en territoire alien, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver mais elle sentait le danger partout, tout autour d'eux. Diable, c'était des wraith qui les avaient attaqués, _**des wraith **_qui avaient tué les deux marines qui devaient assurer sa sécurité, et Todd venait de lui sauver la vie!

Elle frémit en pensant à ce que l'autre commandant wraith lui aurait fait si Todd n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Elle revit soudain le visage horrifié et soudain résigné devant la mort du jeune marine. Pas question qu'elle repasse par cet épisode affreux de servir de nourriture à un wraith...bien sûr qu'elle allait obéir! Elle voulait revenir sur Atlantis en un seul morceau!

-Vous...vous me faites mal, Todd! murmura-t-elle cependant, consciente de la douleur modérée mais insistante dans son coude qu'il gardait toujours fermement dans sa poigne. Elle vit les yeux ambres radoucis se baisser sur son coude endolori. Il relâcha aussitôt son emprise, la prenant plus doucement cependant par l'avant-bras et la tirant gentiment vers l'arrière, mais hâtant aussitôt le pas.

Elle se mit à courir pour rester à son niveau alors que lui marchait à grandes foulées. Ils atteignirent bientôt une petite sortie arrière.

Le wraith actionna la membrane du panneau de commande qui brilla de quelques lumières jaunâtres, et la porte coulissa doucement.

S'enfonçant tous deux dans le corridor étroit en courant presque, Todd et Sara atteignirent bientôt une autre porte dérobée sans que nul drone ou autres wraith ennemis ne viennent les surprendre. Sara avait le coeur qui lui débattait et bien que tirée en remorque par un Todd impatient et qui en oubliait sa force, elle n'osa pas protester, entendant les coups de feu, les rugissements et les feulements des wraith qui se battaient encore dans le lointain.

Ils furent bientôt à l'extérieur et les brillants rayons du soleil de ce début d'après-midi aveuglèrent Sara, tant le contraste était frappant avec la pénombre du vaisseau-base. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'y firent petit à petit, alors que Todd lui indiqua en silence la direction à suivre pour joindre le petit vaisseau de transport wraith.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient presque l'atteindre, Todd et Sara se mirent d'instinct à couvert.

Il y avait une certaine agitation autour du petit vaisseau.

Sara crut cependant qu'ils s'agissaient des subordonnés de Todd qui attendaient leur Commandant. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur abri temporaire et avancer rapidement vers le transport, quand Todd l'arrêta en saisissant rudement son épaule et en la repoussant derrière le parapet:

-Ce ne sont PAS les membres de mon clan, Sara Sheppard! murmura le wraith, ses traits impassibles.

Sara, effondrée, comprit que les ennemis avaient prit leur seul moyen de s'enfuir de cette planète, puisqu'on pouvait supposer que cette alliance ennemie gardait maintenant la porte des étoiles.

Un mouvement imprudent de sa part dut attirer l'attention d'un officier wraith car il se figea soudain, respira par ses fentes faciales les effluves de vent, et soudain donna l'alerte.

Todd poussa un grondement à la fois de rage et de dépit et tourna ses yeux intenses vers la jeune femme:

-Sara, vous allez courir _**tout de suite **_et__le plus vite que vous pourrez et vous mettre à l'abri à l'entrée de la forêt! Et surtout, ne regardez pas en arrière.

-Non Todd, ne me laissez pas! supplia Sara, soudain affolée.

Mais le wraith la fit tourner en face de lui et la prit par les deux épaules. Avec un regard dur et sans un autre mot, il la fit ensuite tournoyer et lui donna une poussée pour qu'elle se mette à courir.

Heureuse d'être en forme, Sara mit à contribution son entraînement au jogging et courut à perdre haleine, entendant dans son dos les rugissements de son protecteur qui faisait maintenant face aux ennemis qui les poursuivaient!

Elle atteignit en un rien de temps l'orée des bois et plongea parmi les arbustes, indifférente au choc dur du sol contre ses coudes et ses genoux et aux égratignures des branches basses. Heureusement, la terre était couverte de mousse humide.

Elle sortit aussitôt sa tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'aucun ennemi ne la poursuivait.

Par contre, Todd était maintenant entouré de deux drones et de l'officier wraith qui l'encerclaient dans la clairière. Un combat rapide et violent s'ensuivit.

Todd se jeta sans tarder sur le premier drone et lui brisa la nuque. L'officier ennemi, les lèvres retroussées et montrant les crocs, regarda patiemment le combat entre son drone et le Commandant de la base, mais la lance paralysante que brandissait un autre drone et avec laquelle il tira un éclair bleu n'atteignit pas sa cible.

Todd défit le soldat en quelques secondes, mais la partie contre l'officier ne serait pas facile!

Angoissée, Sara observa le jeune wraith qui, bien que manquant de toute évidence d'expérience, avait une agilité et une vitesse extraordinaire. Au début, il sembla prendre le dessus sur Todd et réussit au bout de quelques minutes à faire tomber sur son dos le «wraith de Sara», comme elle aimait à l'appeler dans ces moments-là.

Le wraith ennemi chevaucha aussitôt Todd, sortant de derrière son dos une lame impressionnante qu'il réussit à mettre sous sa gorge. Sara retint un cri de terreur, croyant la partie perdue. Son coeur fit un bond affreux dans sa poitrine quand elle crut Todd sur le point de se faire décapiter!

Mais soudain Todd se retourna rapidement, suite à un mouvement de blocage de jambes et une tactique très rapide et il se retrouva lui-même à chevaucher le jeune wraith trop confiant, écartant la lame de l'ennemi d'un geste vif et furieux.

Il brandit sa main nourricière en l'air et la laissa retomber en un geste fulgurant sur la poitrine du wraith qui poussa un feulement horrible de souffrance.

De loin, Sara ne pouvait pas voir vieillir le wraith, mais le laps de temps pour le vider de sa force vitale lui sembla plus long que pour un humain. Là encore, elle se rappela que les wraith, même si celui-ci était plus jeune, vivaient plus longtemps. Donc logiquement, leur force vitale devait être très substantielle!

Elle fut soulagée. À la fois que Todd ait encore une fois vaincu, et aussi parce que le Commandant wraith avait «mangé» et ne serait pas une menace immédiate pour elle.

Le wraith se leva enfin. De loin, Sara le vit reprendre son souffle et elle crut voir ses épaules s'effondrer pour un instant.

Mais déjà il raidissait son dos, se levait de toute sa grande taille et avec la grâce du vainqueur, il se dirigea vers l'orée des bois.

Curieusement, alors que le mot «beau» ne s'appliquait pas réellement dans le cas de l'espèce wraith, Sara ne put s'empêcher de penser les mots: «charisme», «magnétisme», et même «sexy» en le regardant s'approcher de l'orée des bois.

Il atteignit enfin l'endroit où se cachait la jeune femme.

Sara se leva à demi pour faire connaître sa position au wraith, et il marcha doucement vers elle.

Ses traits impassibles se transformèrent et son visage prit une expression grave et tendre. Les yeux ambre la regardaient à travers des cils pâles abaissés, la fine ligne de sa bouche étirée en un demi-sourire énigmatique.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, sans rien dire.

Il leva lentement une main fine aux longs doigts minces et du bout d'un de ses doigts, retira quelques feuilles mortes qui s'étaient emmêlées dans la chevelure de la jeune femme lors de sa chute. Il laissa filer quelques-uns de ses doigts dans ses mèches fauves, comme pour les peigner langoureusement. Après, gentiment, il prit son poignet gauche, puis après le droit, et regarda les abrasions rougeâtres et les contusions de son épaule et de son coude. Figée, hypnotisée, elle le laissa faire, sa peau fraîche contre les blessures légères de ses poignets lui faisant du bien alors qu'il les tâtait avec une infinie douceur.

Envoûtée, elle fut cependant prise au bout d'une minute d'un certain malaise.

-Ce...ce n'est rien, dit-elle. J'ai...j'ai une trousse de secours dans mon sac à dos. Je vais désinfecter ça tout à l'heure. Et vous...ça va?

Todd ne répondit pas mais sourit, puis son regard se leva en direction de son ancienne base. Ses traits s'assombrirent alors.

-Il nous faut nous enfoncer dans la forêt, Sara. Nous mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Ils vont nous rechercher.

-Mais, mon frère! protesta alors Sara. Peut-être a-t-il réussi à passer la porte en occultant le jumper? Il faut que je communique au moins avec lui! Attendez, j'ai ma radio, je vais réessayer...

Elle se pencha et retrouva sa radio dans la pochette de son sac où elle l'avait placée, agrippant l'appareil comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais Todd mit sa main brusquement sur la radio et la lui prit des mains en dépliant doucement les doigts de Sara un à un.

-La technologie wraith permet de repérer les objets de communication comme celui-ci. Attendons plus tard! Je crains qu'on nous découvre si vous utilisez cet appareil.

Mais..John?

-Sara, continua le wraith en soupirant et en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Vous m'avez promis de m'obéir...

Elle se souvenait de n'avoir fait aucune promesse et puis c'était au moment où ils devaient rapidement fuir le danger. Maintenant, ils étaient sortis de la base et elle fut tentée de lui résister et d'essayer de joindre son frère. Toutefois, elle décida de ne pas protester et d'écouter le wraith jusqu'au bout.

-Pour l'instant ce qui m'importe, continua Todd, est de nous mettre tous deux en sécurité. Pour cela, il nous faut nous enfoncer dans la forêt, au cas où cette faction ennemie déciderait d'envoyer des éclaireurs pour nous retrouver. C'est ce que je ferais! Et s'ils nous trouvent...je suis mort et vous serez emmenée sur leur vaisseau-ruche pour être mise avec les autres humains dans les cocons.

Il fit une pause pour que ces mots fassent effet dans la conscience de la jeune femme.

-Nous essaierons de rejoindre votre frère et vos compagnons plus tard, ajouta-t-il. De toute évidence, ils ne vous laisseront pas tomber et feront tout pour passer la porte des étoiles, dès que ces wraith seront repartis.

Sara cligna des yeux pour se sortir de l'hébétude dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence des arguments de Todd.

-Vous avez raison, dit-elle. Où va-t-on maintenant?

Todd s'éloigna d'elle et lui pointa simplement de la main une direction par devant. Saisissant son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos et son portable qu'elle porta en bandoulière, Sara s'apprêta à suivre Todd le wraith.

Elle ne ressentait pas de peur avec lui, trop contente d'être en vie!

Curieusement, son traître subconscient lui rappela qu'elle avait maintes fois souhaité être seule avec Todd sur Atlantis, loin de la surveillance agaçante mais nécessaire des marines.

En même temps, c'est ce qu'elle craignait le plus au monde. Pas vraiment par crainte que Todd ne l'attaque, non...mais plutôt par crainte de ses propres réactions envers l'alien trop séduisant.

Elle ne se serait cependant jamais doutée que ces moments de solitude avec lui, à la fois désirés et appréhendés, se passeraient lors d'une ballade dans une forêt sur une planète étrangère remplie d'inconnu, et peut-être d'autres menaces futures.

Gloussant intérieurement, elle se mit pourtant résolument à suivre le grand wraith qui s'enfonçait déjà à grands pas dans les petits chemins pleins d'ombre entre les grands arbres.

_0000000000_

_**Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis...**_

John Sheppard fulminait.

Appuyé sur la rambarde du demi-étage surplombant la salle de la porte, il fixait celle-ci en espérant que cette énième fois après que le technicien ait signalé l'adresse de la planète serait enfin la bonne. Il pourrait alors sauter dans son jumper avec son équipe pour récupérer sa soeur et les marines restés pour la protéger.

L'angoisse de ne pas savoir si sa soeur et les hommes restants avaient survécu à l'attaque des wraith le rongeait de l'intérieur!

Était-ce une trahison de ce wraith que Sara Sheppard avait surnommé Todd?

C'était une drôle de coïncidence en effet qu'après leur travail en commun terminé, après le retour de McKay et des deux scientifiques, qu'Atlantis n'ait pu retourner sur la planète, l'adresse en étant bloquée par quelque chose!

John soupçonnait ce sale bâtard de wraith d'avoir empêché son équipe de passer, gardant ainsi en otage sa soeur et les marines pour garder la main haute sur leur alliance. Il avait ainsi voulu garder le virus pour lui et forcer les atlantes à se retirer pour que lui seul puisse mener les choses à sa manière. Il devait encore une fois avoir quelque chose à leur demander, voire à exiger!

Mais alors, pourquoi ne recevaient-ils pas de message de la part de Todd? Pourquoi ne mettait-il pas en route le chantage en communiquant immédiatement avec eux? Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des wraith de perdre du temps. À moins que...

John sentit la piqûre du doute et de l'angoisse ressurgir.

À moins que des habitants de cette planète ne les aient attaqués.

Après tout, on ne savait rien de _**qui **_peuplait ce monde, s'ils étaient une menace pour la base wraith ou bien s'il n'y avait pas une autre faction wraith ennemie tapie à quelque part et attendant celle de Todd.

Le wraith semblait avoir tout autour de lui une compétition furieuse, s'il se fiait à sa ruche récemment détruire par le vaisseau ennemi qui était apparu dans le ciel de New Lantéa, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur collaboration avec Todd.

Ne leur avait-il pas également affirmé que les wraith étaient en guerre entre eux, et que certains en voulaient spécifiquement à son alliance?

Soudain alarmé par cette perspective plus que par une trahison maintenant douteuse du wraith, il descendit et atteignit en un rien de temps le poste de contrôle et regarda le dernier effort de signaler l'adresse de cette planète se terminer de la même manière que les précédents: "Impossibilité de joindre cette adresse".

Cela voulait dire qu'elle était bloquée par des ennemis, et John dût se forcer à la patience alors qu'il ordonnait au technicien Chuck de continuer et de communiquer avec lui s'il réussissait à joindre la planète.

Peut-être aussi recevraient-ils bientôt un message-radio de la part de Sara Sheppard ou des marines...du moins il l'espérait fortement!

Il ordonna également la préparation d'un robot MALP. Si enfin ils pouvaient faire débloquer la porte de l'autre côté, ils leur faudraient aller voir avant avec l'appareil robotisé ce qui était arrivé...

Il espéra ardemment que les images que le MALP leur ferait parvenir n'en serait pas de de cadavres et de destruction!

En attendant, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Élisabeth Weir.

(à suivre)


	25. Chapter 25

N/A:

Salut amis lecteurs!

Déjà le chapitre 25 et comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, je pars en voyage après demain et serai absente pendant à peu près trois semaines.

_Si j'ai le temps, _je publierai un autre chapitre demain, mais il sera beaucoup plus court que ceux que j'ai posté dernièrement.

Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je promet de vous gâter plus au retour!

Comme toujours, je m'abreuve de vos revues, commentaires, questionnements.

Comme on dit, _«Parlez-en en bien, parlez-en en mal, mais PARLEZ-EN!»_ :o)

_- XXV -_

_Les lueurs jaunâtres et rougeâtres d'un feu de bois jouaient sur ses paupières fermées. C'est cela qui réveilla Sara._

_Elle leva légèrement la tête, vit qu'elle était à l'extérieur et que la nuit était tombée sur la forêt d'une planète inconnue. Elle tourna son visage vers la source de lumière et vit la forme accroupie du wraith, vêtu de son long manteau de cuir qui traînait sur le sol, lui cachant une partie des flammes du feu de camp._

_Il était en train de rajouter une branche et de maintenir le feu à un niveau assez haut pour projeter de la chaleur et éloigner les animaux sauvages, mais pas trop non plus, évitant ainsi qu'on les découvre. _

_Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit ni bougé, mais il devina qu'elle était éveillée et se retourna lentement._

_Elle n'eut pas peur de la lueur rougeâtre des flammes qui illuminaient les yeux du prédateur, leur donnant une lueur irréelle et sauvage._

_Les yeux se remplirent alors de douceur en la regardant._

_Il déposa la branche qui lui servait à travailler le feu de camp et il se releva lentement, observant la jeune femme._

_Elle devait rêver! se dit-elle...car ni frayeur, ni désir de fuir ne la saisirent._

-Vous devez vous reposer, dit la voix grave. Nous ne savons pas qui nous trouvera en premier lieu...mes ennemis, ou bien les gens d'Atlantis.

_« Hé, une minute! J'ai déjà rêvé à tout ça!» _se dit Sara.

C'était presqu'une copie exacte du rêve (ou était-ce une vision, une sorte de prémonition?) qu'elle avait eut au tout début à son retour dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, quand les cauchemars s'étaient tranquillement changés en quelque chose d'étrange entre l'alien prédateur et elle, quelque chose de sensuel mais de perturbant.

Sara se leva sur un coude, se rappelant les évènements récents et surveillant sans peur l'approche tranquille de Todd.

Quelques détails variaient avec ses anciennes visions: pas de fourrure chaude et sentant le musc pour adoucir le sol pourtant parsemé de mousse sur lequel elle s'était endormie, complètement épuisée par la course à travers la forêt avec le trop rapide et agile wraith.

….et il y avait aussi cette odeur exquise!

Elle tourna la tête vers le feu de camp et aperçut une longue branche épaisse et dure qui soutenait un morceau de viande cuisant lentement, d'après les arômes qui piquaient ses narines.

Elle fit un petit sourire à Todd qui s'accroupit sur un genou pour se mettre à son niveau.

-J'ai dormi longtemps? demanda Sara en regardant les alentours puis le ciel, apercevant une demi-lune qui heureusement les laissait en partie dans la pénombre, rendant leur cachette plus sécuritaire au cas où les wraith ennemis essayeraient de les débusquer.

La nuit lui semblait assez avancée et regardant distraitement sa montre, elle vit qu'il était 3 heures du matin seulement.

-Oui, dit Todd. Je vous ai laissé dormir. Mais maintenant que vous êtes éveillée, installez-vous. Ce rongeur devrait être bientôt prêt!

Sara se leva et s'approcha du feu, curieuse de connaître la nature du "rongeur" qu'elle regarda avec un air circonspect, malgré le doux arôme.

Todd avait apparemment chassé pour elle et son estomac qui gargouillait lui en fut reconnaissant.

Elle aperçut plus loin les restants d'os, d'articulations et de peau qui gisaient non loin du feu après que le wraith eut dépecé l'animal . D'après les oreilles, elle fut soulagée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un lièvre ou d'un lapin.

Elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis des lustres, mais tout lui semblerait délicieux de toute façon!

Hier, excitée par la fin de leurs travaux dans le labo de la base wraith, elle se souvenait n'avoir mangé qu'un seul repas et à peine...elle n'avait pas assez faim pour dîner et avait laissé sa portion de repas condensé-minute à Rodney. Mais maintenant, elle était aussi affamée qu'un loup!

Frissonnant, elle ferma la fermeture-éclair de sa veste et s'approcha plus près des flammes. Todd prit un bon morceau du rongeur qu'il ficha habilement sur le bout d'une branche et la lui tendit. Sara, confiante, s'approcha du wraith et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

- J'espère que le tout sera suffisamment cuit, dit Todd d'un ton guilleret. Ne me tenez pas responsable si ce n'est pas le cas! Après tout, je ne suis pas celui qui cuisine pour les humains sur mon vaisseau-ruche.

-J'imagine! dit Sara en riant doucement. Et pourtant, vous avez chassé et fait cuire cette viande pour moi...merci!

Elle mordit la viande à belles dents et la bouche pleine, hocha la tête:

-Yummmmm...c'est vraiment dé-li-cieux!

-Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces.

Sara continua à manger sans rien dire et elle avait à peine terminé que le wraith lui tendit une autre branche avec un morceau tout aussi consistant.

-Et vous? demanda Sara précautionneusement en coulant un regard par en-dessous vers le wraith . Vous n'avez...pas faim?

Elle avait posé la question avec un faux air tranquille et le wraith sourit doucement.

-J'ai fait quelques repas substantiels pendant l'attaque, dit-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter...pas encore.

Sara arrêta de mordre subitement dans la bouchée de viande qu'elle dégustait:

-Todd. Vous plaisantez, là?...n'est-ce-pas?

Pour toute réponse, le wraith lui sourit malicieusement et passa son pouce lentement sur le menton de la jeune femme pour enlever une parcelle de viande qui s'y était collée. Elle fit un mouvement pour reculer, mais relaxa quand elle comprit son intention.

-Je n'ai pas passé à travers cette expérience extrêmement fâcheuse à vos côtés et à vous sauver encore une fois la vie, pour après faire de vous mon repas..même si je vous sais très délicieuse, Sara Sheppard!

Sara soupira. Cette partie de l'humour wraith était parfois pénible, devait-elle s'avouer.

Mais la jeune femme pensa soudain aux récents évènements:

-Désolée que votre base ait été attaquée, dit-elle.

Et elle fixa le wraith dont les traits étaient tranquilles et illisibles. Il n'y avait pas trace de colère, de déception, de découragement, et pourtant des ennemis l'avaient attaqué!

À l'heure actuelle, ils devaient avoir également détruit complètement sa base, après avoir saisi toutes choses et informations qui leur seraient utiles.

-Qui vous a attaqué? demanda-t-elle cependant, voulant en savoir plus sur cette alliance ennemie de celle de Todd.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Commandant.

-Une faction ennemie. Un jeune commandant plein d'audace qui veut rapidement monter dans la hiérarchie, probablement incapable d'attendre le nombre et l'expérience des années requises! Il a dû aussi vouloir impressionner sa Reine, pour se valoir ses faveurs...

Sara s'aperçut que Todd avait soudain le regard dans le vague et ses yeux nostalgiques semblaient ne pas la voir. Tout-à-coup, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec une certaine surprise, comme s'il découvrait avec qui il discutait.

Son visage se ferma alors.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas savoir!

-La vie ne semble pas facile sur un vaisseau-ruche, commenta-t-elle. Et on dirait bien que de monter dans les rangs, puis de garder votre position quand vous êtes rendu au sommet de la chaîne de commandement n'est pas évident du tout non plus!

-C'est un monde très dur, Sara Sheppard. Mais c'est _**mon**_ monde, et le seul dans lequel je suis vraiment à l'aise.

Il se tut un instant, regardant le feu tout en continuant à l'alimenter.

-Toutefois dès mon retour, il faudra que je découvre qui m'a trahi. C'est intolérable! Pour le bien de cette alliance, il me faudra arracher les bases de cette mutinerie!

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec une colère froide, quoique contenue.

La jeune femme avait tiqué quand il avait prononcé " pour le bien de cette alliance", car connaissant maintenant un peu mieux ce wraith, elle devinait que c'était surtout pour son _propre bien _qu'il se battait!

Il y avait un tel dédain mortel sur ses traits maintenant que Sara se dit qu'il ne devait pas être bon du tout d'être l'ennemi d'un wraith...mais surtout de celui-ci en particulier!

Elle n'osa pas demander ce qui arriverait au traître si Todd découvrait son identité, pas du tout curieuse de cet aspect des châtiments et du pouvoir de vie ou de mort parmi cette espèce agressive.

Elle termina de manger en silence puis essuya ses mains graisseuses avec quelques feuilles et prit ensuite sa radio, essayant pour la énième fois de rejoindre son frère ou quelqu'un d'Atlantis.

Mais la radio ne donna que des grésillements...pourtant ils étaient plus en hauteur, sur une colline surplombant la vallée où se trouvait la porte des étoiles.

Elle fut donc forcée d'éteindre la radio sous le regard plutôt sévère de Todd qui ne voulait pas qu'elle l'utilise plus d'une minute, pour ne pas que leur position ne soit découverte par l'ennemi.

- Il y a un ruisseau pas loin d'ici dans lequel j'ai pu me laver, dit le wraith. Demain matin, je vous y emmènerai pour que vous vous y rafraîchissiez, puis nous partirons. Je vais faire une reconnaissance des alentours d'abord. Selon que nos ennemis auront quitté ce monde ou non, nous pourrons soit revenir vers la porte et communiquer avec Atlantis pour qu'ils viennent à notre secours... ou bien si mes ennemis n'ont pas quitté, il nous faudra alors nous enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt.

Sara hocha la tête, pas du tout enchantée par la deuxième option.

Si les wraith n'avaient pas quitté cette planète au petit matin, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ne seraient plus en sécurité, puisque les ennemis de Todd s'obstineraient à continuer à les pourchasser.

Le jumper de son frère ne pourrait pas passer pour venir à leur secours! Néanmoins, présentement, la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité.

Sara alla se réinstaller sur son lit improvisé de mousse.

_-_ Dormez maintenant, Sara Sheppard. dit Todd. Je vais monter la garde.

Puis il s'éloigna pour retourner auprès du feu.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant dans les bras du sommeil, sachant que le prédateur si près d'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal et la protègerait même des dangers de la nuit.

_**Todd veilla en gardant le feu assez fourni pour leur procurer de la chaleur, mais assez ténu pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer...**_

Il aurait dû faire une reconnaissance, se rendre jusqu'à l'orée des bois pour voir si des ennemis étaient à leurs trousses, mais il n'osait pas laisser Sara Sheppard seule pour le moment.

Il venait de faire le plein d'énergie en se nourrissant plusieurs fois, il n'avait donc pas besoin de repos. Les wraith ne nécessitaient pas autant de sommeil que les humains.

Il n'était pas question non plus qu'il médite, donc tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Il rumina les évènements de la journée, mettant de côté colère et déception. C'était des émotions non productives...

Il reconstitua les journées précédentes et se remémora les moments où il avait lu dans l'esprit de ses subordonnés, comme un bon commandant devait le faire régulèrement pour contrôler la loyauté de son équipage.

Il tenta de ramener à la surface un ou des détails auxquels il n'avait peut-être pas fait assez attention, qui auraient pu lui donner un indice à savoir lequel de ses subalternes l'avait trahi.

Il fallait toujours extirper la moindre trahison, le plus petit désir de rébellion avant qu'une situation ne dégénère, avant que le pouvoir ne lui glisse entre les mains.

Il avait gravi à nouveau les échelons pour reconquérir le pouvoir et il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse aux mains d'un impudent jeune freluquet!

Mais cela devrait attendre qu'il regagne sa ruche, peut-être même après l'attaque et l'extermination des réplicateurs...

Il savait que John Sheppard le soupçonnait de vouloir mener seul cette expédition, mais le colonel atlante se trompait.

Il avait eu besoin d'Atlantis pour remodeler le virus et le rendre à nouveau efficace, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à l'humain Lantéen était que son alliance ne comportait pas vraiment un grand nombre de ruches...

L'aide des atlantes lui était donc essentielle!

Pour cela, Sara était son passeport.

La ramener vivante dans la cité auprès des siens était sa priorité, bien qu'il essayait de faire taire en lui une seconde raison...

….celle-ci étant qu'il tenait maintenant beaucoup trop à cette humaine!

Cela allait maintenant au-delà du lien créé par le Cadeau de Vie, et il en était le premier médusé.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu pour lui, alors qu'il aimait provoquer en elle ce trouble délicieux, jouer avec les doutes et les émotions de l'humaine, manipuler son faible pour lui et son désir montant...était maintenant devenu tout simplement quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Était-ce parce qu'il était seul depuis si longtemps? Parce qu'il n'avait pas de reine, et n'en voulait d'ailleurs même plus?

Celle qu'il avait commencé à servir et qui attendait son retour de mission avec mille promesses à tenir était malheureusement disparue avec l'explosion de sa ruche.

Elle aurait certes progressé avec lui et fait une reine extraordinaire, mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le passé, sur des choses qui _auraient pu,_ mais qui ne seraient jamais!

Par contre, les reines étaient des créatures envahissantes, capricieuses, cruelles et qui ne cédaient jamais un pouce de pouvoir!

Todd, pendant sa très longue vie, avait assuré sa part de service et de dévouement jusqu'à la mort envers chaque reine du moment, assurant aussi la survie de l'espèce en étant choisi comme favori...s'accouplant avec elle lors des périodes de zénith qui caractérisaient les femelles wraith lorsque la reproduction de la progéniture des reines devait être assurée.

Il se souvenait en particulier de cette reine grandiose auprès de laquelle il avait mené victorieusement la bataille finale contre les Anciens.

Il l'avait servie fidèlement et adorée jusqu'à sa malencontreuse mort, alors qu'elle avait dû relever le défi d'une autre reine et qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait une longue chevelure rouge et les yeux les plus fascinants qu'il n'ait jamais vu...et elle était intelligente et avisée.

Il avait même eu sa part de compagnes humaines.

Des adoratrices pour la plupart, dont une en particulier avec qui il avait vécu une bonne dizaine d'années.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais partagé le Cadeau de Vie avec elle, réservant cet honneur pour un ou une de son espèce seulement.

Sa belle humaine était morte un jour alors qu'elle remplissait sa mission de recueillir des informations sur une nouvelle planète riche de toutes les formes de vie.

Mais son identité avait été malencontreusement dévoilée et Todd se rappelait trop bien l'état affreux dans lequel il avait retrouvé le corps de sa fidèle compagne.

Il avait alors fait toute une razzia sur ce monde humain et il n'était resté de ce village que cendres et cadavres, témoins de la vengeance d'un commandant wraith habité d'une folle colère!

Plus tard, il était parti en mission sous les ordres de sa reine.

Mais les Genii lui avait tendu un piège et le reste était de l'histoire connue: sa longue période d'emprisonnement, la solitude, la torture, la famine! De si longues années sans que personne ne vienne le délivrer...il avait été déclaré perdu, oublié des wraith de son alliance, de sa Reine, de tous les autres!

…..jusqu'à ce qu'_**elle**_vienne, l'humaine qui lui avait redonné l'espoir...qui par sa colère, ses bravades, son courage fou et même sa volonté de se battre ou de mourir dans l'honneur, lui avait redonné sa fierté et le goût d'être libre à nouveau.

Elle avait bien mérité le Cadeau de Vie!

Mais alors, bien qu'il acceptât le lien créé entre eux et la responsabilité qui s'ensuivait... _pourquoi alors réclamait-elle également son coeur de wraith, cette petite humaine? _

_0000000000_

Le feu mourut au petit matin et le wraith sortit de sa rêverie quand la jeune femme commença à s'éveiller doucement.

Elle se retourna sur le côté, lui faisant face.

Le voile fauve de ses cheveux emmêlés tomba sur un côté de son visage, ne laissant dans la faible lueur du matin que la vue de ses cils sombres frémissant sur un oeil clos, les coins de sa bouche se retroussant sur un demi-sourire de bien-être. Le souffle régulier et lent de sa respiration faisait monter et descendre une poitrine bien galbée contre le maillot noir qui apparaissait entre les pans de sa veste qui bâillait.

Le wraith se leva et par ses narines et les fentes faciales qui lui servaient de senseurs, il prit le pouls de la forêt, ses odeurs, ses mouvements furtifs, le bruissement du vent qui se levait dans les arbres.

Il décida que c'était le moment de partir.

Il s'approcha de l'humaine, penchant sa tête à quelques pouces de son visage.

Il détestait devoir la réveiller! Il préférait admirer le long cou gracile et splendide, sa chevelure emmêlée et les lèvres rouges légèrement entrouvertes.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sara Sheppard pour se réveiller, soit à cause du vent frais qui se levait, ou bien parce qu'elle se sentait surveillée?

Elle avait à peine entrouvert les paupières que ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et elle sursauta violemment, prenant conscience de la proximité angoissante du wraith. Elle n'aima soudain pas le regard de Todd sur elle...

_...si intense...si affamé?_

-Todd, fit-elle avec une voix incertaine qu'elle essaya de raffermir, chassant résolument son appréhension.

-Sara, dit simplement le wraith en ne cachant rien de cette faim intense dans son regard. Mais il se recula un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace, voyant qu'il l'effrayait.

Sachant que le wraith lisait dans ses pensées de toute façon, elle ne cacha pas son mécontentement de s'être fait réveiller de cette façon, ni son inquiétude.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! dit-elle d'une voix grognon.

-Comme ça? répéta Todd.

Sara se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un regard innocent, ou bien si ce ton candide cachait de la duplicité.

-Oui. Avec appétit! répliqua-t-elle.

Aussitôt que ce dernier mot fut tombé de ses lèvres, elle se mit à trembler intérieurement.

Mais le wraith sourit doucement.

-Oh mais je ne le nie pas! dit-il lentement. Bien que ce ne soit pas le genre d'appétit que vous craignez...

"_Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle craignait le plus entre ces deux sortes d'appétit?" _se demanda la jeune femme.

Sara ouvrit puis referma la bouche, intégrant lentement mais sûrement la signification de tout ceci. Une seconde soulagée qu'il ne veuille pas faire d'elle son repas matinal, la seconde d'après vit ressurgir son malaise, car le genre d'appétit dont il parlait maintenant n'était peut-être pas mortel, mais remuait en elle tout autant de questionnements non résolus.

Son coeur bondit, autant de joie de se savoir désirée par son obsession du moment, par la curiosité de savoir ce que ce serait avec _**lui**_si...

Mais aussi par la peur de ce qui pourrait se produire si elle se laissait aller à ses désirs étranges et anormaux, elle, une humaine..._avec un wraith!_

Elle pencha soudain sa tête, mettant son front entre ses deux mains et soupira longuement.

-Ohhh tout ceci est absurde, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. C'est complètement nul!

-Pourquoi donc est-ce absurde, Sara Sheppaarrd? dit la voix trop chaude du prédateur. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un wraith et une humaine auraient ce genre de relations...

Les mains sur le front de la jeune femme s'abaissèrent, mais elle refusa de regarder le wraith, bien qu'elle sentait sur elle le feu de ses yeux intenses.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait _ce genre de relations _entre wraith et humaines! se disait-elle.

Lors des examens des corps sans vie de wraith ramenés sur Atlantis, elle et Carson Becket s'étaient tout deux demandés quelle était la sexualité, le mode reproductif des wraith.

Selon les autopsies, la physiologie de leur corps, Becket avait avancé la théorie que des relations sexuelles étaient possibles entre les deux espèces, tout aussi dégoûtante et déconcertante qu'en soit cette seule idée!

Mais selon Rodney, après la découverte de l'installation de clonage sur VL-5901, la reine fournissait seul son matériel génétique et le dispensait par des tentacules dans ce qui semblait un rassemblement de cocons géants contenant les futurs drones.

Sara ne se sentait pas du tout disposée en ce moment pour demander à Todd de spécifier qui avait alors raison!

Mais elle fut ramenée au moment présent par la voix douce et enveloppante du wraith:

-Ne refusez pas le lien Sara! disait-il doucement.

C'était rididule. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces allusions à un "lien" à cause du Cadeau de Vie.

Oui, elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir reçu...qui ne le serait pas, alors que cela avait sauvé sa vie?

Mais Todd était _un wraith_, bon Dieu, ça voulait tout dire, non?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua d'abord pas que Todd avait lentement levé une main à hauteur des siennes et quelques secondes plus tard, il toucha doucement le dos de sa main droite.

Fascinée, Sara sentit sa main ramollir et se laisser saisir par la grande main nourricière aux longs doigts verts et fins qui se mit à caresser doucement ses jointures. Il le fit pendant un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité puis gentiment, il retourna sa main et la tint ouverte, passant doucement l'ongle de son doigt de garde dans sa paume.

C'était si lent, si sensuel...si tendre et humain tout à coup qu'elle sentit un long frisson traverser tout son corps.

Elle se secoua, raidissant son dos pour reprendre contenance, soudain honteuse de sa faiblesse.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que...

….et_**si**_elle se laissait faire, juste une fois? fit la petite voix de Sara-la-perverse à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Mais il y avait _**Rodney**_**,** n'est-ce-pas? répondit la-conscience-de-Sara.

Rodney qui l'aimait, qui l'attendait sur Atlantis. Et oh comme il devait mourir d'inquiétude là-bas, s'imaginer les pires scénarios que John était sûrement en train de défaire un par un pour que tous gardent le moral et n'abandonnent pas l'espoir de la retrouver vivante et en parfaite santé, car on n'abandonnait jamais au grand jamais les siens, _n'est-ce-pas John Sheppard?_

Rodney McKay à qui elle était fiancée, à qui elle avait promis sa vie entière, un un _simple humain_, quoi!

Non un alien qui en plus de consommer des humains pour survivre, profiterait sûrement d'elle et serait probablement _sa mort_, dans un jour plus ou moins lointain!

"_Le choix semble si facile, si simple à faire pourtant!"_ se disait la jeune femme.

"_Mais je suis Sara Sheppard, et je suis complètement toquée selon mon frère"._

Oh si seulement elle pouvait jeter par-dessus bord toute décence, toute prudence...et aussi temporairement tout sentiment pour Rodney?

"_Et qui le saura alors?" _lui susurra Sara-la-perverse à l'oreille. 

Si ce n'était maintenant, quand aurait-elle l'occasion d'avoir du sexe avec cet envoûtant et charismatique alien?

Certainement pas de retour sur Atlantis, alors qu'il serait sans aucun doute mis en cellule et probablement enchaîné encore une fois, gardé jusqu'à la moelle, rendant une rencontre intime entre eux deux complètement impossible!

"Sara-la-sage" lui conseille d'arrêter tout, tout de suite, et de remettre à sa place ce wraith dont elle sait pourtant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement.

"_Laisses ce fantasme dans le monde des fantasmes et accroches-toi à la seule réalité de ton monde censé: une vie humaine justement, parmi les humains d'Atlantis, aimé par un humain d'Atlantis!"_

Mais "Sara-la-folle" hausse sa voix pour dominer la tempête de vent émotif qui fait rage dans son coeur:

"_Personne ne le saura, Sara...jamais! Ni Rodney, ni John, ni aucune autre personne au monde. C'est juste entre toi et Todd. Oh juste une fois! Une baise intense, unique, qui ne se renouvellera jamais plus! Puis lorsqu'ils s'en sortiront, chacun retournera chez soi. Le wraith dans son vaisseau-ruche, et Sara sur Atlantis auprès des siens et de Rodney, Rodney qui n'aura pas mal, car il ne saura pas n'est-ce-pas? Il ne saura jamais."_

Quand le doigt de Todd a-t-il quitté la paume de sa main pour gravir son bras, pour se promener langoureusement sur la peau de sa nuque, traçant lentement comme l'aile d'un papillon la veine palpitante de son cou qui bat trop vite?

Quand a-t-il atteint la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis sa joue qu'il caresse doucement du dos de sa main? Quand son souffle régulier s'est-il mué en un ronronnement satisfait, presqu'arrogant?

Sortant de sa transe, soudain irritée de savoir que le wraith peut lire dans ses pensées et qu'il en tire victoire, Sara cligne des yeux et recommence à respirer régulièrement.

Lentement elle prend la main du wraith et avec précaution, voulant le moins possible qu'il se sente rejeté, elle la repousse et remet son bras à son côté, avec sur ses lèvres un sourire d'excuse.

-Je...je ne peux pas faire ça, Todd. dit-elle doucement. Sa respiration est courte et hachée.

Les yeux à demi fermés du wraith la regardent...sa bouche exsangue aux lèvres minces ne sourit pas. Rien ne se lit pour le moment sur son visage.

Elle réalise que c'est justement ça: il est wraith...et que sont les wraith finalement?

Des êtres froids, cruels, totalement dénués de compassion.

Des aliens qui ne connaissent pas les émotions humaines, et même Todd qui est si unique, ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce dont elle a besoin!

-Il...il y a Rodney, continue-t-elle, croyant nécessaire d'expliquer son recul. Je...nous sommes fiancés!

Todd feule soudain, puis un petit rire monte de sa gorge, condescendant et narquois.

-Allons, Sara Sheppard! Le docteur McKay n'est plus dans l'équation depuis longtemps! Il n'y a que vous...et moi.

Les sourcils froncés, Sara rejette pourtant cette évidence.

Combien de fois a-t-elle pensé à Rodney McKay depuis leur fuite? Et combien de fois depuis le début des caresses envoûtantes du wraith, de ce moment de grâce, alors qu'elle aurait dû le repousser et s'enfuir en courant?

Elle ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir excédé, fatigué par le ton et les allusions de ce mâle arrogant.

Puis elle les rouvre en le regardant dans les yeux :

-Je ne sais _**vraiment**_ pas qui d'entre vous deux, Rodney ou vous...êtes le plus...le plus _**arrogant! **_lance-t-elle avec irritation.

Todd se tient toujours droit, insondable, ne dit rien pour s'excuser.

Son impassibilité est pour elle le signe évident du contentement de soi.

Todd...continue-t-elle lentement. Vous êtes un wraith..._un wraith_!

Elle a prononcé les derniers mots avec un ton plein d'évidence, essayant plutôt de se convaincre elle-même.

Mais sa voix a tremblée de sa propre incrédulité - oh à quel point elle peut se sentir folle de _tomber ainsi pour un wraith!_

Ce qui suit se passe au ralenti.

Todd prend les deux mains de Sara entre les siennes et sans quitter les yeux de la jeune femme, plonge ses yeux brillants de fauve dans ceux de Sara, puis dépose doucement un baiser chaste sur le bout de ses doigts.

Elle frémit légèrement mais à l'intérieur d'elle, son coeur bondit si fort qu'elle a peur que toute la forêt entière ne l'ait entendu. Elle cesse totalement de respirer alors que le wraith prend ensuite entre ses mains ses joues et levant le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien, penche la tête et dépose doucement des lèvres fines et fraîches sur la bouche brûlante de l'humaine. Le tout s'est fait avec une lenteur et une douceur délibérée, parce que si Sara désire reculer, c'est le moment où elle peut se libérer, s'éloigner de lui.

Todd ne veut pas qu'elle se sente contrainte.

Mais non.

Elle reste là et cédant soudain, pousse un petit gémissement reflétant la misère de sa faiblesse d'humaine, mais aussi le désir intense qui enfle soudain en elle.

Avec un grondement venant de loin à l'intérieur d'elle et montant dans sa gorge, elle s'appuie soudain tout contre sa poitrine bardée de cuir et se serre à l'intérieur de ses bras forts, maintenant capturée et hypnotisée comme un oiseau fragile.

Elle presse une bouche avide aux lèvres tremblantes contre la bouche du wraith, mais n'ose d'abord pas entr'ouvrir ses lèvres.

Comprenant la peur de la jeune femme, Todd pose un doigt délicatement sur son menton et l'abaisse et les lèvres de Sara se séparent, frémissantes, apeurées, mais consentantes. La langue du wraith s'enfonce dans sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne enfin.

Leur salive se mêle, puis il commence une exploration habile, impérieuse et féroce de sa bouche.

Elle n'a jamais rien ressenti de tel, n'a jamais été embrassée de cette façon-là se dit-elle.

Ne sentant aucune résistance même si la jeune femme est figée sur place, Todd enfonce ses doigts dans la masse des cheveux fauves et penche la tête de côté, approfondissant le baiser déjà sauvage. Un long frisson fait à la fois de peur et de pur désir secoue le corps tendu de Sara qui lève soudain une main et frôle doucement les traits anguleux du visage du wraith...son menton, sa joue, son front...puis sa main lisse doucement une mèche des cheveux blancs argentés. Épars, disparates et ébouriffés comme l'auguste crinière d'un lion, les cheveux sont pourtant doux au toucher, fluides et délicats comme une toile d'araignée.

C'est très différent du baiser volé de leur rencontre furtive d'il y a plusieurs semaines, pense Sara subitement car maintenant, tout-à-fait consciemment, elle _**embrasse un wraith!**_

Mais pas n'importe quel wraith.

Exultant, triomphant de l'abandon soudain et délicieux de la jeune femme et de sa victoire sur sa résistance bien compréhensible, Todd sentit soudain le désir violent monter dans son bas-ventre...

...mais ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Quel leader lamentable serait-il si à cet instant, profitant de ce moment d'égarement, les wraith ennemis bondissaient sur eux deux et maîtrisaient le wraith avant de le provoquer au combat et de le tuer impitoyablement, après bien sûr qu'il ait été le témoin impuissant de la mort lente de Sara Sheppard, dévorée par un ennemi devant ses yeux?

Il reprit contenance et se raidit, brisant soudain leur étreinte.

Il trouva charmant la vulnérabilité et la déception de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, une protestation de la perte de cet état de grâce à la séparation brusque de leurs lèvres.

-Sara, murmura Todd encore tout contre elle. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Alors qu'il se détachait complètement d'elle avec réticence et un regard désolé d'excuse, il la sentit tracer doucement du bout de son doigt le tatouage en forme d'étoile qui entourait son oeil gauche.

Sa gorge laissa échapper un doux ronronnement et il attendit patiemment que ses mots prennent tout leur sens dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Rêveuse et déçue, il la vit soudain reprendre contenance et s'éloigner de lui, se raidir, réarrangeant ses vêtements et sa chevelure avec un petit soupir.

-Oui...vous avez raison.

Le rouge de ses joues et sa voix rauque trahissaient son embarras.

Se secouant, elle redevint en une minute la Sara Sheppard distante, professionnelle et disciplinée qu'il avait connu dans les premiers jours où ils travaillaient ensemble sur Atlantis.

-Je vais d'abord vous mener au ruisseau, dit Todd. Puis ensuite, vous resterez ici à l'abri pendant que je ferai la reconnaissance des lieux pour voir si l'ennemi a quitté la planète et si la porte des étoiles est de nouveau accessible.

Seulement à ce moment-là pourrez-vous essayer de joindre Atlantis par radio encore une fois, termina-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le ton déterminé n'appelle en effet aucune réplique et Sara se résout à obéir. Todd connaît d'ailleurs mieux ce territoire...

De tout coeur, elle espère que son frère et ses amis restés sur Atlantis vont trouver un moyen de venir les chercher!

_0000000000_

Accroupie sur le bord du ruisseau, Sara humecta d'abord un coin de sa veste et se débarbouilla le visage, puis elle se lava brièvement les bras et les mains.

L'eau était très froide, mais pure et rafraîchissante.

Elle sortit une autre veste de son sac à dos et après l'avoir enfilée, entreprit d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval qui serait plus pratique pour la route à venir.

Finalement satisfaite après ses ablutions et s'être sommairement coiffée, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et regarda le ciel s'éclaircir, les rayons déjà chauds du soleil chassant les nuages moutonneux et l'air frais du matin.

Ce serait une journée ensoleillée, pas trop chaude espérait-elle pour tout le chemin à faire alors qu'ils redescendraient la colline pour atteindre la vallée, là où se trouvait la porte des étoiles.

Elle sortit les items de son sac à dos pour en faire l'inventaire et les remit ensuite dans l'ordre répondant le mieux à ses besoins, au fur et à mesure dans la journée.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit dans les bois, le craquement d'une branche suivi de l'écho étouffé de semelles sur le sol de mousse.

Un peu surprise, elle se demanda si c'était Todd qui revenait déjà.

Mais il n'était pas parti depuis si longtemps et il était également très rare qu'on entende si facilement arriver un wraith. Ils se déplaçaient tous avec la grâce et l'avancée silencieuse d'un félin prédateur, du moment où ils ne voulaient surtout pas se faire repérer.

-Todd? osa-t-elle appeler d'une voix basse, hésitante.

Il y eut un petit rire humain sarcastique et étouffé. Puis des bois environnants, d'autres craquements suivirent, de plus en plus proches.

Oh, _définitivement_, ce n'était _pas_ le wraith! se dit Sara, soudain alertée et effrayée.

Elle prit d'instinct l'arme de poing à sa ceinture, en fit reculer la culasse pour se tenir prête, le pointant devant elle et raffermissant son bras tremblant.

Tout à coup, le «_whouousshhhh_» d'un objet long, rapide comme une flèche et terminé par un embout aiguisé siffla dans les airs et vint heurter habilement sa cible, c'est-à-dire l'arme dans la main de Sara.

La lance, tout autant que l'arme de la jeune femme, tombèrent tous deux loin d'elle et Sara, agissant automatiquement selon le bon entraînement militaire qu'elle avait reçu, se précipita vers l'endroit où était son arme, s'accroupissant subitement et roulant en boule, se relevant sur un genou en saisissant l'arme à deux mains qu'elle brandit encore une fois devant elle.

Mais vif comme l'éclair, une forme était sortie en sautant d'un bosquet et la saisit par derrière par la gorge, la paralysant et faisant tomber à nouveau l'arme que l'individu éloigna rapidement d'un coup de pied.

Ricanant dans son oreille il resserra son étreinte, étranglant presque la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement aussitôt étouffé.

Sûr de lui et sortant du côté opposé des bois, un autre individu venait maintenant vers eux, restant à une distance respectable de Sara, la parcourant de la tête aux pieds avec un regard avide et narquois. Un sourire terrible se répandit sur ses traits et d'un geste vif, il s'approcha d'un pas ferme et victorieux.

Il se mit à défaire la fermeture éclair de la veste de Sara prestement, exposant son maillot noir encore humide.

Sara se mit à haleter, sa gorge contractée par la poigne de l'autre.

-Oh, regarde, Ahmid! La belle prise que nous venons de nous offrir!

Sara avait devant elle un mâle mince, trapu mais tout en muscles.

Son crâne était complètement chauve, ses traits bruts et vicieux et son sourire était malveillant et édenté. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent de concupiscence en détaillant encore une fois la jeune femme.

Sara devina qu'il devait s'agir des habitants de cette planète et d'après les vêtements de coton épais et de cuir animal grossièrement taillés, elle vit que c'était les membres d'une tribu autochtone. Les armes moyenâgeuses également lui disaient que cette civilisation ne devait pas être très avancée.

L'individu qui tenait la gorge serrée de la jeune femme la relâcha brutalement et la poussa en avant.

Il resta derrière alors que Sara se retournait en tâtant sa gorge douloureuse. Elle trébucha, mais ne tomba pas.

L'être qui l'avait capturé était un vrai géant, un peu plus grand que Ronon Dex, mais avec la même expression féroce qu'il avait dans le visage en face d'un ennemi.

Mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison...

Cet individu était non seulement grand, mais ses cuisses étaient de la grosseur d'un tronc d'arbre et il portait le même style de vêtements que l'autre, mais plus grossiers et en loques. Ses bras étaient impressionnants et sa tête tout simplement horrible...

Chauve également, mais avec une longue natte noire qui tombait au milieu de son dos, des dents tout aussi repoussantes et un nez croche. Il arborait des cicatrices mal guéries au visage et sur ses bras découverts. Il y avait une lueur de meurtre dans ses yeux couleur de charbon.

Il ne poussa qu'un grognement en réponse au commentaire de l'autre.

-Oh ma belle, continuait celui qui semblait être le chef, tu vas être un vrai festin avant qu'on ne t'achève, ça c'est sûr!

Il osa même se lécher les lèvres et Sara se prit à prier tous les dieux du ciel pour que Todd apparaisse bientôt!

Mais comme elle ne pouvait espérer des secours immédiats, elle se demanda si ces deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être raisonnés.

-S'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle d'un ton paisible qu'elle eut du mal à garder ferme, en levant lentement les deux mains. Je ne vous veux pas de mal! Il...il y a des wraith dans cette forêt et si j'étais vous, je courrais le plus loin possible d'ici, pas mal loin!...parce qu'ils vont sûrement venir par ici. Mais rendez-moi d'abord mon arme avant de partir?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs yeux grands ouverts et leur bouche en une mimique de « ô » étonné, puis ils se mirent à rire.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'un petit rire, c'était un hurlement, un déferlement tonitruant qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

Apparemment, ces deux autochtones la trouvaient hilarante!

Au moins elle aurait essayé, se dit-elle, se rendant compte que son pauvre entraînement militaire de base ne lui permettrait pas de se réchapper facilement de ce coup-ci!

-Entends-tu ça, Ahmid? _La-dame-dit-qu'il-y-a-des-wraith-qui-viennent-par-__iciiiiii! _ fit le chef, se moquant ouvertement de Sara en essayant maladroitement d'imiter son accent et son ton de voix plus haut perché que le sien.

L'autre poussa un autre grognement étouffé et ricana. C'était semble-t-il tout ce qu'il était capable de faire et la jeune femme se demanda seulement s'il avait une langue pour parler!

-On n'aime pas du tout les étrangers qui passent par l'anneau des Dieux, fit soudain l'autre d'une voix coupante en reprenant brusquement son sérieux. D'habitude, on les tue immédiatement. Mais toi...

Il s'approcha et se mit à tourner autour d'elle, la regardant encore de bas en haut avec un désir pervers sur ses traits brutaux et goguenards. Sara se poussa vers l'arrière, mais l'homme de Cromagnon lui coupa la retraite, imitant la même expression concupiscente que son chef.

-Mais toiiiiii, reprenait ce dernier en laissant traîner le dernier mot délibérément. On va te faite ta fête avant de te faire mourir lentement. Et crois-moi ma jolie, Ahmid et moi, on s'y connaît. Satisfaction garantie!

Il commença à défaire le cordon qui lui servait de ceinture et son pantalon de coton s'ouvrit, béant, sur un sous-vêtement grossier qui avait dû être blanc autrefois, et duquel il s'apprêtait apparemment à se délester.

Sara ferma les yeux de désespoir et commença à appliquer la technique des inspirations et expirations lentes pour se calmer et regrouper toutes ses forces devant le combat à venir, même si ce serait par trop inégal.

Ces deux brutes semblaient vouloir lui faire subir les derniers outrages avant de la torturer à mort. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, mais elle se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'ils ne parviennent à leurs fins.

-Il y a des wraith pas loin, je vous jure! Je ne plaisante pas! S'ils mettent la main sur vous, vous allez le regretter, les gars! tenta-t-elle une dernière fois en s'accroupissant, tournoyant lentement pour ne pas perdre de vue Croc et Magnon.

«_Oh-Todd-où-êtes-vous-quand-j'ai-besoin-de-vous!_» pensa-t-elle soudain, étouffant un sanglot de désespoir et raidissant tout son corps en vue de l'attaque imminente. Elle était trop angoissée pour tenter de le rejoindre mentalement comme elle l'avait essayé maladroitement la dernière fois, mais elle espéra ardemment que son appel à l'aide silencieux l'atteindrait en quelque sorte.

-Bon...assez joué! dit la voix cinglante du chef. Ahmid. Attrapes-là et tiens la bien!

Sara feinta soudain et fit mine de se diriger vers la gauche, là où se tenait le Cromagnon.

Elle fuit plutôt vers la droite comme un lièvre, mais le chef l'avait vu venir et se précipita soudain, la saisissant à bras le corps.

Elle se mit à gesticuler alors qu'elle était soulevée de terre par le plus trapu des hommes qui était plus fort qu'il n'apparaissait. Elle poussa des cris et essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais il avait passé ses deux bras comme une étreinte de fer autour de sa taille, tenant ses bras serrés sur les côtés. Il était impossible de se déprendre de cette position fâcheuse!

L'autre grande brute s'approcha par devant et penchant soudain la tête, essaya de l'embrasser dans le cou...ou plutôt de la mordre!

Cette fois, Sara paniqua.

-TOOOOOODDDDD! cria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Son hurlement surprit le chef pendant quelques secondes, assez pour qu'il relâche légèrement son étreinte. Cela suffit à ce que Sara réussisse à déprendre son bras droit et elle frappa de toutes ses forces le menton de la grande brute en face d'elle. Son mouvement suivant fut de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied entre les deux jambes.

Aussi grand et fort que soit le Cromagnon, il plia soudain tout à coup, portant ses deux mains en face de ses couilles avec une mimique en «ô» très différente de celle de tout-à-l'heure!

Ses jambes plièrent pendant une minute, mais bientôt il se releva de toute sa hauteur impressionnante, les traits tordus par la rage alors que l'autre, qui maintenait plus solidement la jeune femme, riait méchamment dans son oreille.

-Oh! La vilaine a rendu notre ami Ahmid furieux. Petite idiote! fit-il hilare, alors que l'autre chargea soudain comme un taureau, frappant tellement fort Sara lorsqu'il l'atteignit, que tout l'air de ses poumons sortit, faisant un bruit pitoyable.

Mais il avait frappé comme s'il entrait dans un jeu de quilles et tous s'effondrèrent soudain par terre, Sara, le chef et la brute également!

Dans la mêlée générale, Sara en profita pour joindre ses deux jambes et de ses deux pieds, elle frappa le chef au visage, l'atteignant au menton et au nez.

Elle entendit un bruit d'os brisé, suivi bientôt d'un cri de fureur.

-Elle m'a cassé le nez, cette salope! cria-t-il.

La grosse brute avait déjà malheureusement saisi Sara à nouveau et la soulevait d'un bras par son épaule. Ce fut le tour de Sara de pousser un cri de douleur alors qu'elle entendait distinctement le bruit de son épaule qui se disloquait sous l'emprise brutale de Cromagnon.

Le chef s'approcha et sans cérémonie, la frappa du poing et l'atteignit sur le bord de la mâchoire. Sara vit trente-six étoiles et sentit du sang contre sa langue.

Réunissant ce sang et de la salive elle cracha et le projeta dans le visage du chef qui s'était approché en ricanant et lui avait pris un sein.

Il poussa un autre cri de rage et tira brusquement sur le tissu du maillot noir, dévoilant le soutien-gorge noir de Sara.

Il se mit à rire comme un malade et à danser soudain, imité par la grande brute qui secouait en même temps Sara comme un prunier. Cachant la douleur montante dans son épaule et sa mâchoire du mieux qu'elle put, Sara décida de gagner du temps en leur parlant encore une fois:

-Lâchez-moi, sinon les wraith vont arriver!

-Ohhhhhh ma belle, fit le chef en crachant du sang et en la saisissant durement par les joues. Elle gémit de souffrance quand il broya presque sa mâchoire endommagée. Saurais-tu quelque chose que nous ne savons pas? Il y a des wraith par ici? _**Vraiment**_? Pourtant, Ahmid, on n'en a pas vu depuis longtemps.

Il y eut un silence et soudain, Sara entendit une sorte de sifflement dans les bois aux alentours. La grosse brute se figea, cessant d'agiter Sara en tout sens.

-Loghat, dit-il d'une grosse voix râpeuse, avec un regard soudain alerté. Elle dit peut-être la vérité pour les wraith?

- Non. C'est probablement juste un serpent, dit la voix dédaigneuse et agacée du chef ci-nommé «Loghat». Il saisit à deux mains les seins de la jeune femme qui tentait de reculer, dégoûtée. Mais la brute derrière elle la tenait fermement et elle ne put éviter que l'autre commence à malaxer sa poitrine de ses mains sales et répugnantes.

-Mmmmmm fit-il appréciateur. Moi d'abord, dit-il à l'adresse de son compagnon. Puis toi le suivant! On va lui donner un traitement de faveur à cette salope! Puis tu te débarrasseras du corps.

-C'est pas un serpent! C'est un wraith! tenta encore Sara d'un ton rapide et saccadé.

Elle en avait reconnu le sifflement.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un feulement sauvage s'éleva des bois, d'encore plus près que tout-à-l'heure.

Soit c'était un des wraith ennemis qui venaient de la base et les avaient poursuivis et dans ce cas, ils étaient morts tous les trois, ou bien Todd était revenu en vitesse, comme l'espérait Sara!

-Loghat, répéta le géant qui n'en menait soudain pas large, regardant son chef, angoissé.

-Oh ça suffit, Ahmid! rugit l'homme. Nous sommes des chasseurs, il s'agit probablement d'une bête sauvage quelconque et on saura se défendre si elle attaque! Mais pour le moment...

Il essayait de défaire le soutien-gorge de Sara quand elle entrevit dans les bois la lueur de deux yeux fauves et l'ombre du cuir noir du grand manteau d'un wraith. Bien que trop loin pour bien l'apercevoir, quelque chose lui dit que c'était bien Todd et soudain rassurée, elle dit d'un ton badin:

-Vous avez tort..._Ahmid!. _C'est bel et bien un wraith. C'est votre dernière chance de vous enfuir ou bien vous allez mourir tous les deux!

Elle le tint à distance en le menaçant d'un coup de pied qui faillit atteindre son entrejambe, et il recula un peu.

-Regardez la petite futée qui essaie de nous avoir! fit l'homme de plus en plus excité. Ne te fais pas d'idée, ma p'tite! Tu vas y passer et puis tu vas mourir!

Du coin de l'oeil, Sara vit le wraith se déplier soudainement et sortir d'un bosquet, approchant d'abord très lentement à la façon d'un fauve, par derrière Cromagnon qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Bon. Je vous aurai prévenu au moins les gars! dit Sara avec un petit rire ironique.

Puis elle vit le sourire déplaisant et goguenard du chef se changer en un visage tout blanc et allongé par la terreur...

Il y eut un éclair vif fait de cheveux argentés et de cuir noir, des crocs et des yeux brillants et la créature bondit soudainement et attrapant le cou du géant et lui brisant net la nuque d'un seul mouvement sec et tourné.

Prenant doucement l'avant-bras de Sara, il la poussa le plus doucement possible sur le sol où elle atterrit sur sa bonne épaule heureusement.

Elle se retourna tout de suite pour apercevoir le tableau devant elle: le corps soudain mou de la grande brute s'était effondré sur place, encore à genoux, et s'affaissait maintenant lentement sur le sol.

Le chef portant le nom de Loghat était si terrifié que son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Il resta là, paralysé par ce qui se tenait en face de lui:

Et en effet, il y avait de quoi être terrorisé!

Todd, légèrement accroupi comme pour bondir, déplia soudain sa grande silhouette imposante, ses yeux de fauve lançant des éclairs féroces, ses crocs pleinement alignés, translucides et pointus entre ses lèvres courbées sur un sourire de prédateur.

Une de ses mains tenait un poignard effilé qu'il avait sorti en un éclair d'on ne savait où et sa main nourricière brandie, mortelle, la fente ouverte et palpitante au centre, réclamait son dû.

Il bondit soudain alors que l'homme venait de sortir de sa transe, mais trop tard pour fuir! L'oeil humain étant trop limité pour suivre la vitesse fulgurante du mouvement du wraith, Sara vit simplement que l'homme était maintenant par terre, allongé alors que la main implacable du wraith pesait sur sa poitrine.

Il s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, effrayant comme un démon mais maîtrisant sa rage.

Le visage de Todd s'approcha sans hâte à seulement quelques pouces de celui du malheureux et il poussa un feulement dominateur:

-Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer ma femelle, dit-il d'un ton graveleux comme la tombe...et tu lui as manqué de respect!

Sara aurait dû s'offusquer du «_ma femelle_» dont il l'avait affublée, mais elle était clouée sur place, fascinée par la scène et ayant malgré tout pitié de l'homme et de son sort prochain.

"_Vaut mieux lui que moi!"_ lui souffla soudain son instinct de survie.

_- "Je...je ne ...voulais pas! Pa...pardon!_" fut balbutié entre les lèvres pâles et tremblantes de l'homme, mais Todd le saisit soudain par le collet et le traîna comme s'il ne pesait rien jusqu'à l'endroit où Sara se tenait maintenant, à demi-assise.

-C'est à elle que tu dois implorer ton pardon, humain! fit la voix caverneuse de Todd. Tout de suite, ou tu vas mourir!

Il arrêta de traîner l'humain qui se prostra en une position à demi agenouillée.

Sara fronça les sourcils et fit un signe négatif de la tête, ne voulant pas de l'humiliation de son attaquant qui ne l'aurait pourtant pas épargné.

Mais Todd poussa un grognement autoritaire dans sa direction et l'homme se mit à balbutier d'une façon pathétique en la regardant avec des yeux implorants:

-Pardon...fit-il dans un souffle, puis son visage refléta le soulagement, alors qu'il se croyait sauvé.

Mais Todd repoussa de sa botte les jambes de l'homme qui tomba, se retrouvant de nouveau allongé sur le sol sur le dos:

-Mais...mais? Vous aviez promis? dit-il d'une voix emplie de terreur, comprenant son futur sort alors que le wraith s'agenouillait à côté de lui.

-Je n'ai fait _aucune_ promesse.

En un mouvement encore une fois trop rapide pour l'oeil, Todd projeta sa main droite sur la poitrine de l'homme et il commença à se nourrir de lui en feulant de triomphe et de satisfaction.

Fascinée, Sara regarda d'abord, mais les cris pitoyables de l'homme et son visage qui commençait à vieillir bien trop vite lui firent détourner le regard.

Elle resta là, ses mains sur ses oreilles, ses yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que seuls les bruits de la forêt lui parviennent finalement à travers les doigts de sa main couvrant ses oreilles.

Le silence s'était fait, troublé seulement par les feulements proférés de la gorge du wraith, changés ensuite en un grondement de contentement.

Sara jeta alors un regard dégoûté sur la brute qui l'avait menacée.

Plus loin, les yeux vides et sans vie du géant ne faisait plus de lui une menace non plus.

Sara bougea lentement, tâtant précautionneusement sa mâchoire qui était sûrement rouge et enflée. Elle tenta de s'aider de son bon bras pour se lever, mais en décida autrement quand elle réalisa que ses jambes faibles ne voulaient pas la porter.

Elle resta donc là, assise sur le sol à reprendre son souffle.

Mais Todd était déjà là, debout au-dessus d'elle, si calme et effrayant à la fois.

Exsudant force et pouvoir, terrifiant la minute d'avant, il s'accroupit soudain auprès de la jeune femme et les traits de son visage ne furent plus que tendresse et inquiétude.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé...encore une fois! murmura Sara.

-Laissez-moi voir vos blessures dit Todd, sans commenter son remerciement.

Doucement, il saisit le menton de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement lent et délibéré, fit tourner sa tête vers la gauche, puis ensuite vers la droite, observant la marque rouge sur sa joue et surtout sa mâchoire enflée. Elle ne cilla même pas, sa bouche entr'ouverte, ses yeux las mais quand même un peu effrayés fixés sur le visage impénétrable de Todd. Embarrassée, elle dit:

C'est...c'est pas cassé. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est mon épaule.

L'attention du wraith se tourna alors vers l'épaule de Sara.

-Elle est engourdie depuis quelques minutes mais..._aïïïïïe!_ fit-elle alors que Todd essayait de faire bouger l'épaule, le plus doucement et lentement possible, mais lui faisant involontairement mal tout de même.

La douleur vive qui était réapparue fit pousser un petit cri à Sara entre ses dents et elle réalisa en regardant de plus près qu'elle était bel et bien disloquée.

-L'os est sorti de l'articulation, dit sinistrement le wraith. Sara fronça les sourcils et pâlit bien un peu. "_Comme si elle avait besoin d'entendre la description de sa blessure!"_

Elle avait beau être médecin, c'était une chose de soigner un blessé, et une autre d'être _soi-même_ victime de blessures!

-Je sais, j'ai remarqué figurez-vous!

-Il va falloir la replacer, Sara Sheppard.

Sara leva les yeux vers lui, réalisant qu'il avait raison et qu'il devrait le faire, mais elle avait peur de la trop grande force du wraith.

-Oui, mais alors, faites-zat..._AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!_

Sans un mot et vivement, Todd avait saisi son bras et tiré légèrement mais fermement sans l'en avertir auparavant. Au * clunk * sonore que Sara entendit, elle réalisa que son épaule était maintenant bien en place, mais c'est là que la douleur sourde commença à envahir l'épaule et le bras tout autour, faisant pousser un gémissement long et rageur à la jeune femme.

Soudain furieuse, elle frappa de son autre main valide courbée en forme de poing l'épaule de Todd, sans ébranler le moins du monde le grand wraith...ce qui lui valut un petit reniflement condescendant qui l'enragea encore plus.

-V...vvous auriez pu avertir avant! cracha-t-elle rageuse, même s'il n'avait voulu que l'aider.

-C'est fini Sara. Votre épaule est en place, commenta platement le wraith. Venez maintenant. Il faut retourner au ruisseau pour nettoyer vos blessures.

-Oui, dit la jeune femme en se calmant finalement. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac, fit-elle en pensant à la petite trousse médicale de secours qu'elle avait emmené.

D'habitude la trousse servait surtout pour Rodney qui, maladroit, se blessait souvent, ou bien se lamentait d'un mal imaginaire. Elle pensa aussi aux analgésiques qui s'y trouvaient et qui aideraient à calmer la douleur lancinante dans son épaule.

C'est Todd qui ramassa son sac et ils firent les quelques pieds qui les séparaient du cours d'eau en quelques minutes.

Le wraith s'installa sur un rocher et observa Sara qui commença d'abord à se débarrasser des lambeaux restants de son maillot noir et qui, accroupie seulement en soutien-gorge et pantalon, lava ensuite habilement à l'aide d'une gaze et d'un désinfectant les contusions sur son visage, mettant de l'eau très froide sur sa joue pour la faire désenfler.

Ensuite elle enleva de ses membres les traces de poussière, de boue et de terre récoltées pendant la bataille. Elle essaya finalement d'enlever les taches sur sa veste et y réussit plus ou moins. Elle la remit ensuite précautionneusement, ménageant son épaule de nouveau engourdie. Elle prit deux Tylénol extra-fort, buvant l'eau froide du ruisseau dans ses paumes en coupe pour aider à avaler les médicaments.

Todd l'observait toujours, déçue de voir la naissance de ses seins et sa gorge splendide disparaître derrière l'abri de la veste remise, et séduit par l'habileté des gestes professionnels avec lesquels elle s'était soigné elle-même.

Il y avait de la grâce et tant de sensualité dans la façon dont elle buvait l'eau fraîche dans la paume de ses mains!

-Ça y est, dit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder, soudain gênée de voir le regard intense des yeux de démon l'observer.

-Vous allez mieux maintenant, Sara? dit-il.

Elle était maintenant capable de saisir la note certaine d'inquiétude dans sa voix douce et grave, et Sara en ressentit des papillons dans l'estomac.

-Oui, ça va dit-elle.

Mais soudain, son visage devint vert et elle sentit que les gentils papillons dans son estomac se changeaient en une boule âcre de bile qui monta soudain dans sa gorge, menaçant de sortir brusquement.

Se pliant en deux et se tournant rapidement vers les rochers surplombant le cours d'eau, Sara commença à vomir les restes de son repas de lapin en un jet violent d'abord, suivi de petits hoquets spasmodiques.

Le wraith se leva et esquissa un mouvement hésitant pour venir plus près d'elle, mais elle tendit soudain un bras et une main levée pour le stopper, ne voulant surtout pas de son aide, trop embarrassée de ce soudain malaise dû probablement au choc des coups de ses deux attaquants maintenant raide morts.

-Oh misère! fit la voix faible de la jeune femme, se remettant lentement sur ses jambes, étourdie et mortifiée, tâtant précautionneusement son ventre maintenant vide.

Elle s'accroupit à nouveau, prenant dans ses mains de l'eau fraîche trois fois de suite pour boire et laver sa bouche, puis lava son visage qui reprenait maintenant des couleurs.

-Sara? fit le wraith, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

_**-Maintenant, **_ça va! dit Sara d'une voix ferme en se dépliant, levant le pouce en l'air pour le rassurer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se rappela qu'il était partie en reconnaissance avant qu'il ne revienne et ne découvre la jeune femme en détresse.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert là-bas? demanda-t-elle, soudain fébrile. Est-ce que la porte des étoiles est à nouveau accessible?

Son visage grave et allongé lui donna la réponse avant même son hochement de tête négatif.

-Mes ennemis ont laissé une faction d'arrière-garde comme je le croyais, dit-il. Il y a moins de wraith, mais la porte nous est toujours fermée. Je crains que le colonel Sheppard ne puissent pas nous porter secours de si tôt.

Découragée, les épaules de Sara Sheppard s'affaissèrent et elle retint un soupir de frustration.

Ça voulait dire qu'ils devraient trouver un moyen de s'en sortir autrement, ce qui signifiait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire!

_**Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis...**_

Le Dédale était enfin revenu.

John Sheppard venait de recevoir le rapport de son équipage qui avait survolé les cieux au-dessus de la base wraith. Des photos leur étaient également parvenues.

Comme il n'y avait pas moyen d'adresser la porte et de retourner chercher Sara et les marines, c'était le colonel Caldwell et son vaisseau qui s'était rendu au-dessus de la planète.

Ils avaient cependant dû sauter en hyperespace aussitôt que le vaisseau-ruche leur était apparut, car il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était la ruche de Todd ou celle d'une faction wraith ennemie, risquant une attaque.

Il avait donc fallu attendre et dès le départ de la ruche, le Dédale avait entreprit de survoler la base et de prendre des photos, faisant fonctionner les senseurs pour capter des signes de vie, en particulier ceux de Sara Sheppard, des marines et de Todd. Rien de ce côté malheureusement, mais les photographies aériennes montraient que le vaisseau-base de Todd avait bel et bien été sauvagement attaqué.

Des drones postés tout autour de la porte indiquait que cette dernière était fortement gardée, en interdisant l'accès aux atlantes.

Mais Sheppard voulait garder espoir et refusait de baisser les bras.

Il devait aussi faire face encore une fois au fatalisme et au pessimisme de Rodney, qui devenait de plus en plus dévasté de la disparition de Sara!

-Rodney, dit justement John en atteignant la salle de contrôle et en s'arrêtant aux côtés d'un McKay visiblement morose et à bout de nerfs, rendu à son troisième café ce matin-là.

-Ah, Sheppard! fit distraitement le savant.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Y a-t-il un de vos trucs machin-chouette scientifiques qui pourrait nous permettre de passer outre au verrouillage de la porte des étoiles par les wraith?

-Bien sûr, colonel Sheppard! dit le savant, utilisant une voix mielleuse. C'est fait depuis longtemps, mais je voulais juste tous vous faire languir..._**mais bon dieu**__**bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas encore trouvé! **_ explosa soudain Rodney. Sinon, je me serais précipité dans le bureau d'Élisabeth et vers vous pour vous en avertir aussitôt!

Son ton trahissait son agacement d'avoir à travailler auprès de tels idiots...

Mais John Sheppard savait mieux que de s'en irriter, habitué qu'il était des emportements de langage du savant. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment il le comprenait parfaitement, parce qu'il était tout aussi inquiet pour sa soeur et les marines restés sur la planète par mesure de protection.

Mais en tant que chef militaire de cette cité, John devait montrer bonne figure et surtout, tout son être le poussait vers l'action plutôt que de se morfondre en fulminant de rage!

-Si ça se trouve c'est Todd qui l'a amené dans son vaisseau-ruche en tant que prisonnière! geignait maintenant McKay d'un ton sinistre. Il a besoin d'un otage pour nous plier à son bon vouloir, mener la bataille contre les réplicateurs à _**sa**_ façon! Et le ciel sait ce qu'il aura encore en tête après cela!

John fit son air mi-figue, mi-raisin .Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu aussi le même scénario en tête, mais il l'avait vite repoussé.

-Allons Rodney, réfléchissez! Ça ne serait pas à son avantage de se tirer dans le pied comme ça! Nous avons encore besoin les uns les autres et cette alliance est trop précieuse pour Todd. Non, je crois simplement ce que les photographies aériennes de la zone laissent supposer. Todd ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que de vilains p'tits copains à lui attaquent et détruisent sa base!

-Il se pourrait qu'il ait tout orchestré en lançant cette attaque bidon, dit Rodney en pinçant ses lèvres, dépité.

-Et sacrifié sa propre base et toutes ses recherches? rétorqua John.

...qu'il a dû prendre soin de transmettre à sa ruche avant de détruire la base! s'entêta Mckay, narquois.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Rodney demanda:

-Y a-t-il des signes bios? Sara? Les marines? Todd?

-Aucun pour le moment, admit Sheppard à contrecoeur. Mais vous savez très bien que ça ne veut rien dire, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Ils sont peut-être hors de portée des senseurs, cachés dans la forêt...

-Ou bien ça veut juste dire que..

-Oh je ne crois pas Rodney, le coupa John d'une voix coupante...et _**vous **_ne croyez pas non plus!

Il n'était pas question que le savant prononce le mot fatal. McKay se tut, puis retourna à son tableau de bord.

-Je vais travailler à essayer d'accroître la portée des signes bios et à étendre le périphérique de nos senseurs, dit soudain McKay d'une voix résignée.

John Sheppard lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Ça c'est bien, Rodney. Vous redevenez productif!

Sheppard tourna les talons pour quitter et Rodney McKay fut tenté pour un moment de se retourner et de lui dire d'une voix cinglante qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être productif depuis qu'_**elle**_ avait disparu, mais il renifla simplement d'une façon dédaigneuse et continua de travailler.

_0000000000_

Le plan de Todd était simple.

Au-delà de la forêt, - Sara n'avait aucune idée si elle était très grande et bien profonde! - il y avait une petite montagne qu'il fallait gravir.

Lorsqu'on atteignait le sommet, on y trouvait une sorte d'antenne parabolique qui avait été installée par les Genii aux temps où ils contrôlaient encore ce monde, avant que les wraith ne s'y installent sur leur vaisseau-base.

Cette antenne amplifierait la portée de la radio de Sara et s'ils étaient chanceux, soit ils réussiraient à rejoindre John Sheppard sur Atlantis ou bien le transmetteur subspatial implanté en Todd avertirait les wraith et une des ruches de son alliance viendrait les cueillir.

Sara devait s'avouer qu'elle aimerait mieux la première alternative, mais valait mieux les wraith "amicaux" de Todd, plutôt que d'être rattrapé par les wraith ennemis ou bien quelques-uns des déplaisants autochtones habitant cette planète!

En chemin, Todd lui expliqua un peu l'historique de ce monde qu'il connaissait un peu. Ce sol étant très peu peuplé, les genii s'était d'abord approprié ce côté de la planète à cause des forêts riches de faune et de flore et des grandes terres favorables à la culture.

Ils avaient vite contrôlé et subjugué les autochtones et les avaient même entraînés à devenir soit des fermiers, ou des mercenaires militairement entraînés à la solde des genii. Cela expliquait donc l'attitude et le langage familier et cavalier utilisés par les deux chasseurs qui avaient capturé Sara, alors qu'elle se rappelait leurs manières brutales et agressives. Ils avaient eu de bons professeurs, pensa Sara, songeant soudain à ce salaud de Kolya dont on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis sa fuite!

Quelques années plus tard, les wraith étaient venus cueillir deux villages environnants et avaient découvert une face cachée entre les collines, dans une longue vallée.

Ils avaient décidé d'y installer leur base secrète.

Ils avaient combattu et vaincu facilement les genii qui avaient abandonné la planète et ses habitants qui retournèrent presqu'à l'état sauvage, nantis cependant d'un nouveau savoir et de quelques meilleurs outils pour se défendre.

Les autochtones d'ailleurs n'avaient pas reçu la déplaisante visite des wraith depuis bien des années.

Ils vivaient dans des caves, bien cachées dans la vallée, sortant toutefois pour chasser... c'est probablement comme cela que les deux brutes étaient tombées sur elle!

Bien que la température était agréable, très ensoleillée avec un petit vent qui séchait la transpiration résultante de la marche rapide de la jeune femme aux côtés d'un infatigable Todd, la jeune femme commençait à être épuisée!

La forêt dense avait fait place à une clairière parsemée d'herbes hautes et grasses, vertes et dorées par endroit. Le petit vent dans ces hautes herbes était agréable, mais leur hauteur et le sol mou ralentissait le pas de la jeune femme alors que le wraith au-devant d'elle ne semblait ni souffrir du soleil, ni de la chaleur et ni de la transpiration! Son pas ferme et rapide n'était même pas ralenti par les difficultés du chemin. Sara en fut jalouse.

Bien que se faisant penser à Rodney, Sara osa se plaindre pour la première fois depuis des heures.

-Todd, dit-elle d'un ton essoufflé et fatigué...Todd?

Le wraith daigna enfin s'arrêter et se retourner, la raideur de son dos trahissant son impatience.

-On pourrait faire une pause, dites? fit-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

Todd eut un petit feulement qui put passer pour un soupir et fit du regard le tour de leur environnement.

-Non, gronda-t-il d'un ton définitif. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, nous sommes trop à découvert. Nous ne savons toujours pas si mes ennemis wraith nous poursuivent. Ou encore quelques-uns de vos _admirateurs___autochtones! Il prononça ces derniers mots d'un petit ton moqueur.

-Ce ne sont pas mes "admirateurs", grommela Sara, qui savait pourtant qu'il la taquinait. Mais elle se sentait grognon à cause de sa fatigue.

-Nous allons bientôt atteindre une autre portion dense de cette forêt, continua le wraith. Alors, vous pourrez vous reposer un peu...

-Oh parce qu'il y a encore une autre grande forêt dense à traverser! fit la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle n'avait pas voulu si découragée.

-Je peux toujours vous porter Sara. dit le wraith, s'arrêtant soudain à son côté, si proche d'elle qu'elle crut qu'il allait se baisser et la saisir vivement pour la soulever de terre dans ses bras.

-Il n'en est pas question! Vous ne me traiterez pas en enfant, fit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Et puis, je ne suis pas si fatiguée...que ça! termina-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres exsangues de Todd...

-Alors...cessez donc d'imiter le docteur McKay! susurra le wraith.

Encore une fois ce sourire espiègle auquel Sara ne pouvait résister...

Bien qu'elle se sentait fondre, elle garda ses traits fermés et plissa les lèvres de dépit à cause de la comparaison qu'il avait utilisée pour la railler.

Piquée au vif, Sara Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et passa dignement devant lui, accélérant le pas avec défi.

C'était définitivement de l'humour wraith, mais apprécié essentiellement d'un côté! pensa-t-elle.

_0000000000_

Ils atteignirent en une heure et demie l'orée de la seconde forêt...

Sara retint un autre soupir découragé en s'apercevant que celle-ci semblait aussi longue en kilométrage que la première! "On n'est pas sorti du bois!" gloussa-t-elle intérieurement.

L'après-midi était déjà fortement avancé. Le soleil se laissait glisser doucement vers le bas et Sara en fut soulagée, car elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir amené ses lunettes de soleil, bien qu'elle avait sorti de son sac à dos la casquette avec le symbole d'Atlantis qui complétait son attirail de mission.

Elle fut heureuse quand Todd décréta enfin qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter.

Ils choisirent un petit endroit discret derrière une souche géante, seul vestige d'un grand arbre déraciné par on ne savait quelle force.

Sara crevait littéralement de faim.

Son ventre était vide après qu'elle l'ait malencontreusement vidé près du ruisseau plus tôt. Son épaule était toujours engourdie, mais les comprimés de Tylénol avaient fait effet et elle souffrait bien moins.

Elle toucha sa joue et sa mâchoire. Toujours un peu enflée; elle devait à l'heure actuelle arborer les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel!

Orgueilleuse, elle dit à Todd qu'elle allait chercher du bois pour préparer le feu mais le wraith refusa d'un ton sec, alléguant qu'elle devait se reposer le peu d'heures qu'ils resteraient ici.

-Je vais chercher de quoi faire un feu. Mais d'abord, je vais chasser pour vous trouver de quoi vous sustenter. Installez-vous, je ne serai pas long.

-Le _peu _d'heures? releva soudain Sara, se rappelant les mots précédents de Todd. Comment ça? vous voulez qu'on voyage de nuit?

-Oui, Sara, il vaudrait mieux. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ma vision de nuit, je vous guiderai donc...plus vite nous nous éloignerons de nos ennemis, plus vite nous serons rendus au sommet de la montagne et mieux ce sera pour les secours, et plus vite vous serez revenue sur Atlantis.

Ce dernier mot chassa comme par magie toutes ses protestations. Et puis il n'avait pas tort.

Cependant dans l'état d'épuisement où elle se trouvait, elle ne croyait pas pouvoir voyager de nuit et se rendre jusqu'à la montagne sans pouvoir faire au moins une ou deux autres pauses.

Elle était humaine...pas wraith!

Elle acquiesça pourtant et s'installa par terre après avoir tapé de ses pieds le sol mousseux, se résignant à se reposer encore une fois sur une étendue plutôt humide.

Todd resta debout et prit par ses narines et ses fentes faciales les odeurs et les bruits de la forêt.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de le contempler pendant un instant et de se sentir en quelque sorte rassurée.

Étrange que ce wraith soit son meilleur atout présentement comme protecteur, mais aussi la pire créature à côtoyer en même temps pour un humain!

En prédateur qu'il était, Todd sortit soudain de son immobilité attentive et partit en courant par devant, si rapidement que Sara dut se frotter les yeux, ne voyant finalement s'enfoncer dans la forêt qu'une ombre noire à la tête blanche qui disparut comme un fantôme.

_0000000000_

Todd revint au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Sara s'était allongée, prenant pour appui la souche géante, fermant ses yeux et prenant de grandes respirations, attentive à ne pas s'endormir tout de suite...elle devait manger d'abord.

Lorsque Todd revint, il jeta devant elle un autre animal d'une espèce inconnue de la jeune femme. On aurait dit un croisement entre une belette et une marmotte!

-Donnez-moi votre couteau, dit-elle. Je suis médecin, je sais comment découper et arranger un animal...vous avez fait la chasse, il est juste que je me prépare moi-même mon souper!

Le wraith sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement, lui tendit son couteau en silence. Alors que Sara se mettait au travail, il ramassa quelques branches et se mit à préparer le feu. Il prit ensuite une branche plus épaisse et la jeune femme lui tendit l'animal dont elle avait enlevé la fourrure et la peau et qui avait été éviscéré et décapité. Le wraith empala habilement la carcasse et mit la viande à cuire sur le feu déjà prêt.

-Vos blessures? dit-il.

-Oh ça va, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais j'ai faim!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle savourait la viande qui goûtait plus comme de la viande sauvage, mais près de la saveur du lièvre précédent.

Elle mangea en silence et Todd se mit en mode méditatif.

Sara se mit alors à réfléchir, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu tellement le loisir de faire pendant leur longue randonnée.

Elle pensa à son frère, mais surtout à Rodney.

Elle se sentait coupable envers lui...

D'abord parce qu'il devait être terriblement perdu et inquiet et ensuite, parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup de pensées, trop occupée à survivre, à suivre Todd qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois...occupée à admirer, à désirer le wraith, à être _obsédée _par lui!

Elle repensa au baiser échangé entre eux plus tôt et chassa tout de suite les pensées érotiques qui revenaient de pleine force alors que tous deux étaient calmement assis ici l'un en face de l'autre, lui méditant les yeux fermés et elle, terminant le repas qu'il lui avait procuré.

Todd, qui avait gardé ses yeux clos dans son état méditatif, les rouvrit aussitôt qu'elle referma son esprit. La jeune femme comprit qu'il s'était simplement nourri des errances et des questionnements de son esprit, des idées folâtres et interdites qui la remuaient au plus profond de son être, se coulant tout au creux de son bas-ventre. Des sensations délicieuses, mais qui n'étaient pas vraiment la bienvenue en ce moment!

Se sentant rougir subitement, heureuse de la pénombre qui cachait ses joues en feu, elle poussa un soupir irrité. Oh ce maudit wraith avec son pouvoir de lire dans les tréfonds de vos pensées, sans même demander la permission!

D'un ton fataliste, elle le regarda dans les yeux:

-Rien ne vous a échappé n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle. Vous savez ce que je ressens, vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit à tout moment. C'est si...irritant!

Todd ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire condescendant ni même moqueur, juste un petit sourire tendre et gentiment amusé.

-Sara. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être ce que je suis, avec tout ce que cela implique. Et il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez au sujet des..

-...wraith, continua Sara en le coupant, excédée. Oh s'il-vous-plaîtne me sortezsurtout pas encore ce refrain au sujet de ce que je ne sais pas de votre espèce! Et puis cette histoire de lien ou je ne sais quoi, résultant du Cadeau de Vie! Pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante, Todd. Croyez-moi! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi...et encore aujourd'hui! Je ne veux surtout pas vous paraître ingrate...

Todd la fixait sans rien dire. Ses traits étaient impénétrables.

-Je serais stupide de ne pas m'être rendu compte depuis le temps...qu'il existe bel et bien maintenant un lien entre nous deux, continua Sara maintenant intimidée. Mais tout va se terminer au moment où nous rentrerons chacun chez nous...comme la première fois, lorsque nous avons fuit ensemble la prison genii. Nous sommes trop...différents!

Ce bel élan de sagesse et de raison de sa part se butait pourtant à l'attraction évidente qu'elle ressentait pour lui, même à cet instant.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, soudain inconfortable d'en avoir tant dit alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Todd la fixait toujours. Il ignora le fait qu'elle niait encore une fois le sérieux de la connexion établie entre eux.

Son attention était maintenant portée vers cette bouche pulpeuse dont elle mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'une manière si instinctive, sans même y penser. Le geste était exquis et hypnotisant.

Il ne voulait rien de moins que de se lever et d'aller vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la broyer, de l'embrasser sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque presque de souffle.

Mais il savait qu'ils devaient continuer dans la forêt et se rendre coûte que coûte le plus vite possible sur le haut de cette montagne.

Voyant qu'elle avait terminé de manger et que les ombres sous ses paupières et ses yeux rougis trahissaient sa fatigue, il parla enfin d'un ton doux:

-Sara. Il faut dormir maintenant, je vais monter la garde.

Elle rit doucement.

-Vous montez toujours la garde, vous chassez pour moi. Vous prenez soin de moi! Je me sens si...faible et inutile!

Il ne dit rien pour infirmer ou confirmer ses dires, mais se contenta de lui faire un autre sourire apaisant.

Mais c'est d'une voix ferme et ne supportant aucune réplique qu'il continua:

-Dormez. Je vous donne une heure, puis nous repartons.

-Une heure! mais? Vous plaisantez?

-Contentez-vous de m'obéir, Sara Sheppard! dit le wraith qui avait repris le ton du Commandant n'acceptant aucune contestation.

Il s'était levé et se tenait au-dessus d'elle avec ce regard tranquille mais tout de même menaçant.

-Je vous réveille dans une heure. dit-il d'une voix radoucie.

Comprenant l'urgence de leur situation et contemplant son envie de retourner le plus tôt possible sur Atlantis, Sara soupira.

Il ne servait à rien d'expliquer à ce wraith qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une heure pour bien récupérer! Elle s'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle le put, se préparant à tirer le meilleur partie possible de cette petite heure de sommeil.

Todd prit cette heure pour réfléchir et refaire ses forces intérieures.

Il observa l'humaine dormir et ne put qu'encore une fois s'étonner du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui..._si seulement elle savait!_

Alors qu'elle le croyait responsable par quelque tour machiavélique de sa part de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il savait que sa reddition totale devrait ne venir que d'elle-même, malgré le fait que le Cadeau de Vie était indéniablement pour quelque chose dans le lien se formant entre eux.

Elle serait sienne un jour même si pour le moment, son esprit errait encore vers ce Docteur McKay à qui elle avait fait une promesse par ce pacte de fiançailles entre eux.

Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, il pouvait lire dans son esprit tumultueux de la tendresse, du regret, de la culpabilité.

Todd ne connaissait pas, ne vivait jamais ces deux dernières émotions.

Mais la tendresse semblait lui être venue comme un bonus, suite à la connexion qui le liait à la petite humaine.

Il avait parfois été témoin des manifestations de cette autre émotion humaine, appelée "amour". C'était une faiblesse évidente aux yeux des wraith. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment n'était-il pas plus présent dans le coeur de Sara quand elle pensait à l'astrophysicien atlante?

Parce que le savant n'était plus dans l'équation depuis belle lurette, mais Sara n'avait pas encore lâché prise, incapable de se l'avouer à elle-même.

Elle venait encore de tenter de nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers le wraith..

Elle ne faisait pourtant que repousser l'inéluctable!

Todd repensa alors à l'attaque de sa base, mais il ne servait à rien de ruminer là-dessus.

Il avait eu au moins la prudence de télécharger régulièrement les données de ses recherches, et les humains avaient la copie de la nouvelle arme anti-réplicateur.

Le cerveau intelligent et organisé du wraith, son esprit vif et sa discipline personnelle lui permirent de monter un scénario de ses prochaines actions, dès qu'ils se seraient échappés de cette planète...

Les coupables à rechercher et à punir, les actions à entreprendre, d'autres recherches scientifiques à mener.

Il retourna pour un moment son regard sur la forme profondément endormie de la femelle atlante...

Ahh, rajouter sur sa liste de chose à accomplir: une humaine à conquérir!

Au bout d'une heure, Todd s'ébroua de sa position immobile.

Il fallait continuer leur progression dans la forêt vers la montagne.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie.

Il toucha d'abord délicatement son épaule (la non blessée), mais elle ne réagit pas. Il passa ensuite lentement le dos d'un de ses doigts sur sa joue à la peau douce, mais elle ne fit que chasser son doigt avec un geste impatient de la main, comme s'il s'était agi d'un insecte agaçant.

Todd s'impatienta soudain et la poussa avec plus d'insistance:

-Docteur Sheppard, dit-il.

-Mmmmmm...lui fut-il répondu.

Elle entr'ouvrit un oeil et le vit, fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité à l'affront et l'audace de celui qui la dérangeait:

-Laissez-moi tranquille! grogna-t-elle en esquissant le mouvement de se retourner.

Mais c'est Todd cette fois-ci qui grogna de mécontentement.

-...encore une heure ok? dit la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse, puis je vous promets que...AAAAAHHHHHHRGGGGHHHH!

Sara se retrouva tout-à-coup soulevée brusquement par deux mains puissantes qui l'agrippèrent sans façon sous les aisselles et la tirèrent rudement sur ses pieds.

En un instant elle fut à la fois interrompue dans sa phrase et debout devant le wraith qui la maintenait à quelques pouces de son visage, ses yeux flamboyants et toute une rangée de dents pointues montrées par ses lèvres minces étirées.

-Sara Sheppard, je ne tolérerai aucun défi ou autre essai de nous ralentir. C'EST COMPRIS?

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus réveillée que maintenant!

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle alors que Todd venait de la poser à une petite distance de lui.

Elle frotta son épaule douloureuse avec un regard de reproche et de frustration en direction du wraith.

-Fallait-il que vous soyez aussi brutal? dit-elle d'un ton renâcleur.

Pour toute réponse, le wraith se pencha vers elle avec menace, saisissant le portable et le sac à dos de Sara et les poussant durement entre ses bras. Son regard contenait un avertissement sévère.

-Oh, d'accord, souffla-t-elle finalement. Si vous le prenez comme ça...

_**Un peu plus tard...**_

Sara peinait à marcher derrière Todd.

Au début, ça allait. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, sa petite réserve d'énergie humaine s'était déjà affaiblie.

Devant elle le grand wraith, malgré la chaleur, le poids de son long manteau de cuir, avançait tel un bulldozer à une cadence inhumaine.

Sara était toujours surprise de voir à quel point ces prédateurs agiles se déplaçaient sans même ralentir, sautait le moindre obstacle (roches, enchevêtrements de racines, branches, sol de mousse glissant, étendue de boue, épaisses et hautes herbes) avec grâce et comme s'il s'était agit de quelque chose de négligeable.

Le corps droit et les membres souples et puissants, Todd n'avait pas ralenti l'allure alors que la jeune femme, qui avait vaillamment tenu le coup et réussi à rester à quelques pas derrière lui sans ralentir pendant plusieurs minutes, dût soudain ralentir.

Elle peinait, essoufflée, ralentissait, puis se hâtait de trotter pour retrouver la même allure que le wraith, craignant qu'il ne s'impatiente de sa soudaine lenteur.

Même bien entraînée, Sara n'était pas wraith et avait à peine dormi.

Alors, voyant soudain un amas de roches d'où sortait le filet d'eau claire d'une source, elle sortit sa gourde et s'en approcha, prétextant la soif pour faire une petite trêve à leur "course" dans la clairière à travers la montagne.

-Attendez, Todd. Il faut que je boive! dit-elle.

Le wraith daigna s'arrêter, se retournant en hochant brièvement la tête vers elle pour lui accorder cette pause.

Sara, reprenant son souffle, se pencha et remplit sa gourde un peu puis but avidement le liquide clair et pur, trop heureuse de se désaltérer. Puis elle prit un peu d'eau dans la paume de ses mains et s'éclaboussa le visage avec.

Elle termina en remplissant complètement la gourde pour le chemin, se releva et décida soudain d'en offrir à son compagnon:

-Vous en voulez? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la gourde.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Sara Sheppard...

-Dites-moi, fit-elle en passant ses deux mains ouvertes dans sa longue chevelure défaite, se faisant à nouveau une queue de cheval ensuite. Est-ce que les wraith ont besoin d'eau, de liquides quelconques pour vivre?

Le wraith sourit.

-Il nous arrive de boire...plus par plaisir ou pour nous rafraîchir, tout comme les humains. Mais l'énergie vitale de notre source de nourriture nous fournit tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Terminant sa queue de cheval, Sara demanda:

-Peut-être puis-je essayer de rejoindre mon frère par radio maintenant? Nous sommes hors de la forêt et...

-Je ne vous le conseillerais pas, Sara. Si mes ennemis wraith sont encore à notre recherche, ils pourraient intercepter la communication et nous retrouver. Attendons d'être encore plus en hauteur au sommet de la montagne.

Sara cacha son découragement. Il y avait encore tant à gravir, et elle était déjà épuisée!

-Si vous avez terminé, dit Todd d'un ton plus ennuyé qu'agacé, nous devrions continuer.

Elle avait espéré se reposer un peu mais était trop fière pour se plaindre.

-Vous allez à une cadence d'enfer...ne put-elle cependant s'empêcher de dire.

Todd eut un sourire condescendant:

-C'est la cadence normale pour un wraith, Sara...

-Je pensais bien aussi! grommela la jeune femme en soupirant. Bon, allons-y! dit-elle en relevant le menton fièrement pour lui prouver qu'elle était assez forte.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et ils reprirent la route.

Au début, Sara n'eut pas trop de mal à suivre.

Puis au bout d'une demi-heure, la pente commença à être plus raide et son souffle commença à être plus court, son pas plus incertain. Il lui fallait lever les jambes très hautes pour ne pas s'accrocher après les racines et les roches et elle envia le wraith qui devant elle continuait à l'irriter avec sa grâce, sa vitesse et sa souplesse féline.

À deux reprises, Todd s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, lui donnant le temps de le rejoindre. Son regard sur elle était impassible, mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il était impatient. La seconde fois, il se permit même une remarque:

-Nous n'en avons plus que pour une quarantaine de minutes de votre mesure du temps...du moins, si vous continuez à cette allure.

Sara leva la tête vers lui alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle après avoir grimpé sur un gros rocher et enjambé une série de branches cassées étendues au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard irrité, mais ne dit rien.

Et elle qui voulait l'impressionner! Cela ne servait à rien de lui rappeler qu'elle était humaine et fatiguée en plus.

Ils continuèrent, mais Todd avait heureusement ralenti le pas.

À un détour, ils virent finalement la longue flèche métallique qui se dressait au-dessus de l'antenne qui leur permettrait de communiquer avec Atlantis.

Sara la vit la première et la pointa du doigt, soulagée. Todd accéléra alors l'allure, et elle le suivit sans se plaindre.

Arrivée au sommet, elle eut l'instinct d'accélérer et de se rendre directement à l'antenne, mais Todd la saisit soudain par le bras et la fit reculer vers un amas de hauts buissons.

-Qu'y a-t-il? dit Sara avec humeur, à la fois contente d'être arrivée, mais épuisée.

Todd mit son long doigt vert sur ses lèvres en une mimique très humaine pour la faire taire. L'imitant, elle s'accroupit avec lui, prudente. Elle surveilla le wraith au visage tendu, narines et fentes faciales flairant les alentours...il se pencha soudain sur son oreille.

-Il y a des wraith ici, fit-il d'une voix basse et contrariée.

Sara hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il avait bien fait de l'arrêter dans son élan.

Ayant soudain une idée, elle prit dans sa veste un petit objet et le montra à Todd. Il s'agissait d'un mini-détecteur de signes vitaux, un petit objet raffiné que Rodney McKay avait conçu sur le plus gros modèle des Anciens. Il le lui avait offert en cadeau.

Bien qu'il avait une faible portée de périmètre, elle l'activa et balaya les alentours immédiats.

- La portée de cet appareil n'est pas très large, fit-elle en chuchotant...mais je capte maintenant deux présences par devant.

Todd hocha simplement la tête.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la vue de Sara était évidemment moins bonne que celle du wraith.

Celui-ci leva la tête et pointa du bout du doigt une direction en avant sur leur gauche.

Sara vit alors les silhouettes de deux drones wraith, avec leur visage masqué et leur longue lance paralysante. Ils montaient la garde auprès de l'antenne parabolique.

Évidemment...les ennemis de Todd avaient deviné que des survivants tenteraient d'atteindre cette antenne!

Sara poussa un soupir agacé. Enfin arrivés, mais menacés déjà par la "précaution" laissée par les ennemis wraith de Todd!

Sara parcourut encore une fois le périmètre avec son petit appareil en tournant sur elle-même, toujours accroupie.

-Je ne détecte aucune autre présence. Du moins, pas à courte distance.

Todd eut un grognement satisfait. Ses ennemis s'étaient concentrés plutôt sur la garde de la porte des étoiles.

-Je vais m'occuper de ce problème, Sara. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici! dit-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Todd se leva mais resta dans une position légèrement accroupi, avançant lentement en se servant des buissons pour se cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse faire autrement que d'être à découvert.

Il se passa quelques secondes puis les drones bien entraînés réagirent quand un premier le vit.

Il pointa son arme sur lui, tirant un éclair paralysant que Todd évita aisément en bondissant à gauche, roulant rapidement sur lui-même deux fois et bondissant comme un ressort.

Alors que le wraith atteignait sans peine le drone et l'assommait, le projetant par terre et lui cassant la nuque, l'autre se jeta sur le grand wraith de tout son poids mais Todd s'en débarrassa après avoir lutté quelques secondes.

Elle vit soudain l'éclair d'une lame et le wraith réussi à l'enfoncer profondément dans le flanc du drone. Celui-ci tomba sur ses genoux, mais il guérissait déjà.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Todd projeta son pied dans son visage, ce qui jeta le drone à nouveau par terre. Il pesa de tout son poids avec son pied sur la blessure, ce qui amena un grognement de souffrance et de rage de la part du drone qui ne pouvait pas se relever.

Todd vit alors le soldat essayer d'activer le système d'auto-défense qu'il portait sur sa poitrine. Mais le wraith fut plus rapide, repoussa d'un coup de poing la main qui allait activer le mécanisme et sa lame encore une fois coupa le cuir épais de la cuirasse de l'armure du drone, juste assez pour y passer une main. Avec encore une fois une force et une vitesse fulgurante, Sara vit la main de Todd s'élever et s'abattre, puis prendre la force vitale du drone ennemi.

Quand le wraith fut satisfait, il se leva et revint tranquillement vers la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une simple ballade d'exercice pour lui!

-Eh bien dites-donc! Vous vous êtes nourri pas mal aujourd'hui. Pas de danger d'indigestion? dit-elle d'un ton plaisantin.

Elle savait qu'un wraith pouvait durer une quinzaine de jours et peut-être plus sans se nourrir et elle avait vu ce wraith-ci prendre pas moins de trois vies aujourd'hui seulement, à part des fois des jours précédents.

-Tous ces combats, cette fuite à travers la forêt prennent de l'énergie, Sara. Nous ne savons pas encore à qui ou à quoi d'autre nous serons confrontés, dit Todd en souriant tranquillement.

Il pointa ensuite l'antenne et bien que le soleil commençait à descendre passablement à l'horizon, Sara s'avança vers la petite échelle d'au moins dix barreaux et commença à la grimper, impatiente d'essayer enfin de communiquer avec Atlantis par radio.

Elle tendit d'abord le petit appareil de signes vitaux à Todd qui le regarda de tous les côtés, curieux. Elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement simple pour qu'il puisse surveiller la venue d'éventuels ennemis alors qu'elle serait vulnérable tout là-haut.

Bien qu'exténuée, elle avait retrouvé des ailes à la vue de l'antenne et elle grimpa rapidement.

Arrivée sur une petite plate-forme au bout des barreaux, elle activa sa radio et entra son code d'identification personnel en appelant:

-Atlantis? Ici le Docteur Sara Sheppard, IDC101214. Me recevez-vous?

Il se fit un silence et elle ne reçut que le bruit de statique habituelle...ce qu'elle craignait!

Elle composa ensuite le code de John Sheppard et dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle refit ses appels régulièrement mais ne reçut aucune réponse...

Découragée, elle allait laisser tomber quand elle perçut soudain dans sa radio un grinchement et des sons inintelligibles entrecoupés. Elle décida de faire la même chose en utilisant sa radio avec une fréquence et des sauts coupés d'envoi de sons qu'elle crypta en morse pour envoyer un SOS, comme elle avait appris à le faire lors de son entraînement militaire. Déçue de ne pas avoir eu la réponse d'une voix humaine mais contente toutefois de voir que peut-être son signal en morse serait capté, elle redescendit finalement.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse mais par contre, je crois qu'ils pourront peut-être capter mon signal en morse! dit-elle. Et vous, avez-vous rejoint votre ruche?

Sara savait que Todd avait un transmetteur subspatial qu'il avait sûrement activé. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était consciente que les wraith communiquaient surtout par voie télépathique, mais elle n'aurait su dire à quelle distance les deux parties devaient se trouver l'un de l'autre.

-Oui. Mais ils sont encore très loin, cela pourrait leur prendre 24 heures avant d'arriver, répondit le wraith.

Sara se demanda alors qui de son frère et de ses amis atlantes ou bien des frères wraith de Todd les trouveraient en premier lieu.

Plantée devant Todd, rangeant sa radio et réarrangeant les choses dans son sac, elle demanda:

-Que fait-on maintenant?

-Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, dit le wraith.

-Mais...comment alors mon frère ou bien vos wraith nous verront-ils s'ils viennent pour nous délivrer?

-Ma ruche peut me retracer par mon transmetteur subspatial, dit Todd. Quant aux vôtres...nous sortirons du bois demain matin très tôt de temps à autre pour faire une reconnaissance. Pour le moment, je crains encore trop que mes ennemis ne cherchent à nous retrouver. La nuit tombe de toute façon...il nous faut nous mettre à l'abri et nous reposer en attendant.

Sara Sheppard savait bien que le "nous" était exagéré, étant donné qu'elle était la seule à avoir réellement besoin de repos!

Elle acquiesça pourtant de la tête, ses traits impénétrables, secrètement contente à la fois de pouvoir dormir enfin plus d'une heure et aussi de la joie de revoir bientôt les siens.

(à suivre)


	26. Chapter 26

_N/A: Chers fidèles lecteurs, je vous avais (presque promis) un autre chapitre, alors le voici._

_Désolé s'il est plus court que les autres, je me reprendrai au retour de mon voyage._

_Un petit avertissement cependant..._

_Bien que j'aie donné à ma fan fiction la cote «M» (pour adultes), jusqu'ici c'était plutôt du 13 ans et plus!_

_Mais ce chapitre-ci est vraiment pour adulte (16 ans et plus)._

_Alors, pour les oreilles prudes (ou plutôt les yeux!), ne lisez pas ces passages! ;o)_

_Pour les autres...profitez-en! _

_À la prochaine et comme toujours, tout comme un wraith, je me nourris de la force vitale de vos revues, commentaires et questions! _

**-XXVI-**

_**À quelque part dans la forêt de MR3-552...**_

La nuit était tombée...

Et avec elle, la chaleur bienfaisante du soleil et ses effets toujours présents pendant la soirée. Encore une fois, Todd avait chassé et refusé l'aide de Sara qui décida de prendre soin du feu...

Il était revenu avec la même sorte de lièvre que la première fois, et même quelques fruits. Elle avait mangé en silence, étant donné que Todd s'était mis en mode méditation pour "conserver son énergie", avait-il dit.

Après son repas, Sara s'était lavé les mains et le visage dans un petit ruisseau à flanc de montagne et avait testé son petit appareil de signes bios, pour ne découvrir finalement que quelques signatures biologiques animales, en plus des deux leurs.

Elle revint auprès du feu et se résigna à couper à l'aide de son couteau de hautes herbes fournies mais humides, la seule chose qui pouvait lui servir de lit à l'endroit où elle s'installa pour dormir. Gardant sa veste et regrettant de ne pas avoir amené une de ces couvertures de secours pliables et qui prenait une place insignifiante dans son sac militaire, elle s'étendit et finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes...

Son sommeil fut agité la première heure. Elle se réveilla soudain pour découvrir qu'elle était complètement gelée.

Autant la chaleur était implacable sur cette planète pendant la journée, autant le froid et surtout l'humidité étaient mordants la nuit tombée.

Elle s'assit et se mit à frictionner ses bras et ses jambes, puis ses mains pour se réchauffer. Cela fonctionna pendant quelques minutes, mais elle réalisa que sans couverture elle allait encore une fois se réveiller à moitié morte de froid.

Le feu était presque mort, alors elle se leva et remit quelques branches.

Mais ses mouvements, même si elle avait fait attention de ne faire que peu de bruit, sortirent Todd de son semblant de sommeil.

Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et scruta le visage de la jeune femme dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle se relevait et regagnait sa place.

-Vous avez froid, dit-il simplement.

-Oui, et ce malgré le feu. Notre résistance au froid semble plus faible comparée à la vôtre, on dirait! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais...

Elle indiqua d'un mouvement du menton le feu qu'elle venait de nourrir.

Le wraith la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Venez ici, fit-il en étirant ses longues jambes et en les écartant légèrement.

_Quoi?_ fit Sara, stupéfaite. Il n'en est pas question!

Todd poussa un soupir exaspéré et hocha sa tête, comme on le fait pour un enfant têtu.

-Ce n'est que pour partager la chaleur de nos corps, Sara Sheppard. Je peux réguler mieux ma température corporelle...et j'ajoute que ne ferais rien que vous ne désireriez pas.

Bien que les derniers mots eurent été prononcés sur un ton amusé et légèrement malicieux, Sara était si peu enthousiaste à l'idée de s'étendre de nouveau sur sa paillasse de fortune trop humide qu'elle n'hésita plus longtemps et finit par s'avancer prudemment vers le wraith.

Debout en face de lui, elle se retourna et se laissa glisser sur le sol jusqu'à s'asseoir entre les longues jambes dépliées et recouvertes du pantalon de cuir noir.

Elle se tenait néanmoins raide et ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, elle fit reposer ses coudes sur les genoux du wraith.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Todd la prit doucement par la taille et la tira vers lui pour l'appuyer contre le cuir chaud de son thorax étroit mais puissant. Il la sentait pourtant tendue, alors il se pencha sur son oreille et ronronna de sa voix chaude et apaisante:

-Relaxez, Sara...je ne vous veux aucun mal. Dormez maintenant!

Comme si elle avait attendu sa permission, elle s'appuya plus confortablement et tomba presqu'aussitôt dans une phase de sommeil plus profonde et due depuis un bon bout de temps.

Le grand air, le stress, l'aventure, la fatigue eurent raison d'elle et elle dormit enfin ce qui lui sembla des heures.

_0000000000_

Son repos fut pour une fois sans rêve et dès les petites heures du matin, elle se réveilla.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas le grand corps chaleureux du wraith qui en bougeant aurait pu la réveiller, car il était entré encore une fois en stase méditative.

Non, ce fut le bruissement du vent se levant dans les feuilles des arbres, le pépiement des oiseaux, le cri régulier et obsédant émit par les grillons, annonçant encore une autre journée de chaleur!

Elle regarda sa montre: 4 heures et demie. Pourtant, bien que le soleil ne se soit pas encore levé et que la lumière fournie dans cette forêt était celle d'une demi-lune présente dans le ciel noir couvert d'étoiles multiples, la vie avait décidé de reprendre ses droits et de se faire matinale.

Sara Sheppard bougea un peu et referma lentement ses yeux.

En quelques secondes, tout lui revint...

Et aussi qu'elle était appuyée contre le cuir de Todd qui l'avait gardé du vent froid en la réchauffant, lui accordant ainsi un sommeil réparateur.

Elle sentait contre son oreille son souffle chaud et lent, régulier. Lorsqu'il expirait, elle entendait le calme ronronnement résonner dans les profondeurs de son thorax, et son souffle soulevait une mèche de sa chevelure, chatouillant sa joue au passage.

Sara se sentit reconnaissante de sa protection et de la chaleur qu'il lui avait apportée.

Elle s'étira tout doucement pour ne pas le gêner pendant sa période de méditation.

Grâce à la lumière lunaire, elle put prendre connaissance de son environnement.

Le feu était maintenant mort et les bruits de la faune et du vent dans la forêt étaient des compagnons étrangement rassurants!

Bien que le wraith l'avait avisé la veille qu'il allait "méditer", Sara ne pouvait dire si présentement, Todd dormait ou non. Elle aurait pu se lever et se dégourdir un peu les membres, mais elle se sentait si bien tout contre "son" wraith.

Repue de sommeil, maintenant parfaitement reposée bien que sa joue et son épaule lui fassent encore un peu mal, ses jambes raides à cause de la longue marche pénible, elle préféra continuer à relaxer tout contre lui (ou du moins est-ce la raison qu'elle se donna à elle-même pour ne pas quitter le cocon confortable dans lequel elle était lovée!).

Imperceptiblement, elle se blottit plus étroitement contre sa poitrine entre ses cuisses, prenant pour appui ces dernières en les agrippant légèrement.

Tout doucement, elle prit une de ses mains (la nourricière) et la plaça sur sa propre cuisse, la recouvrant de sa paume.

Fallait-il qu'elle se sente en sécurité auprès de Todd! se dit-elle.

Elle soupira d'aise...

Et puis il lui sembla tout-à-coup que la respiration du wraith dans son cou s'était légèrement accélérée, mais elle l'avait probablement imaginé!

Elle caressa du bout du doigt le talon métallique qui recouvrait son doigt le plus long.

Ils avaient étudié cet ornement recouvrant un, deux, voire même parfois trois doigts de toutes les mains wraith qu'ils avaient pu examiner sur des cadavres.

Un jour, un adorateur qui était devenu agent double sur une planète où ils recueillaient parfois des informations leur avait dit que ce recouvrement digital était un signe de passage à l'âge adulte chez les wraith, le moment où il effectuait sa première ponction de force vitale humaine. En plus d'être un symbole, la griffe - ou doigt de garde - servait surtout tristement à déchiqueter la chair pour atteindre plus facilement la source vitale de leur nourriture.

C'était aussi une arme pour se battre contre d'autres wraith, ou bien un outil de chasse.

Sara aurait dû ressentir de la répulsion et de l'appréhension au contact du métal bleuté au design très ancien de celui qui recouvrait le long doigt de la main droite de Todd, mais elle était plutôt curieuse. Elle caressa le talon aux arabesques compliquées se terminant par une griffe redoutable et innocemment, osa même caresser délicatement le reste de sa main.

Cette fois-ci, elle sentit que Todd avait bougé, mais il ne dit rien. Mais il était conscient qu'elle était réveillée.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû parler, dire son nom, se lever et prendre de la distance, mais soudain elle ne le voulut pour rien au monde.

Le désir venait de renaître en elle et la brise du matin, en changeant de direction, remplit soudain ses narines de l'odeur de musc et de cuir légèrement épicée de Todd.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, essayant d'en attraper le goût, se rappelant ce qu'avaient goûté ses lèvres lors du baiser échangé la veille...

….mais le remords jaillit aussitôt alors que Rodney se rappelait à son souvenir.

Rodney... _son fiancé._ Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se punir de ces pensées vagabondes qui la saisissaient soudain aux petites heures du matin...

"_et pourtant...qui le saurait?" _

Encore une fois, elle se trouvait des excuses...encore une fois, elle se remit à se traiter de folle, d'inconsciente, à essayer de retrouver tout son bon sens et à se dire comme un mantra:

"_il est wraith...tu es humaine...il est wraith...tu es humaine!"_

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Si elle avait été raisonnable, elle se serait levée immédiatement, aurait dit à Todd qu'elle se sentait reposée et prête et ils se seraient dirigés vers l'antenne pour essayer à nouveau de communiquer avec Atlantis.

Si elle avait été forte, elle aurait encore une fois affirmé à Todd que tout cela était ridicule, impossible, et qu'elle était fiancée _nom-de- Dieu!, _qu'elle appartenait aux siens, à Atlantis...qu'elle aimait Rodney McKay de tout son coeur!

Mais elle était faible...

_Et puis quoi...rien qu'une fois, Sara! Oh rien qu'une seule fois et_ _c'en serait fini de cette folie, cette obsession s'éteindrait d'elle-même et elle retournerait bien peinarde à sa petite vie d'humaine, à son monde, à son homme?_

Cette fois-ci, Todd le wraith bougea vraiment.

Derrière elle, elle le sentit pencher sa tête tout contre son cou...

Son souffle chaud et lent qui plus tôt avait effleuré son oreille, sa joue et ses cheveux, maintenant réchauffait la peau délicate de sa nuque.

Comme dans un rêve, la peau douce et ferme de ses lèvres se posa sur celle de son cou, si doucement, en un baiser tendre et chaste, simplement appuyé...lui communiquant sa chaleur.

Bien sûr, il était éveillé..._bien sûr _il avait tout entendu de ses pensées, et _bien sûr_ il répondait maintenant avec audace au désir qui montait doucement en elle.

Sa main qu'elle tenait encore se retourna et il serra la petite main humaine, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

Elle le laissa faire, soudain séduite par le ronronnement qui faisait gronder doucement sa poitrine et résonnait contre elle, chatouillant légèrement la peau de sa nuque.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle serrait d'instinct la cuisse de Todd sur laquelle son autre main était appuyée.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque les lèvres du wraith s'entrouvrirent et que le baiser chaste se transforma en un mordillement léger et lancinant tout contre la chair tendre de son cou. Elle sentait à peine la pointe des dents acérées, mais son souffle soudain saccadé et le bout de sa langue la caressant d'une façon incroyablement érotique déclencha en elle une folie qui fit taire immédiatement tous les scrupules soulevés par sa raison.

" _Oh et puis au diable toutes les règles! Au diable la raison, les doutes, le contrôle, la bizarrerie de la situation. Je le veux...oh je le veux __**tellement!**__...et ce ne sera que pour une seule fois, promis!" _se disait-elle, complètement consciente du danger, mais faisant taire toute prudence et culpabilité.

Comme s'il comprenait sa reddition soudaine, Todd déplaça ses deux mains et les appuya doucement sur ses hanches...sa tête se déplaça vers le bas et doucement, il écarta les pans de la veste de la jeune femme pour découvrir la peau nue de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Sa bouche et ses doigts tracèrent un chemin délicieux et tendre alors que ses dents appuyaient plus fermement contre la douce chair rosie, amenant même quelques gouttes de sang qu'il s'empressa de lécher avidement et d'une façon tout à fait sexuelle qui fit défaillir la jeune femme qui murmura d'une voix chaude et obsédée:

-Todd...

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait prononcé son nom pour lui faire cesser ce manège à la fois dangereux et délicieux, ou plutôt pour lui permettre d'être encore plus hardi.

Todd, qui avait été agréablement réveillé à la fois par les mouvements hésitants et curieux de la jeune femme et par ses pensées érotiques bien que teintées d'hésitation et de culpabilité, se mit à gentiment tourner la jeune femme dans ses bras vers lui pour qu'elle repose dorénavant tout contre son bras gauche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller.

Il pouvait apercevoir de côté le visage de la jeune femme...

La peau pâle de son corps éclairée par les rayons de la lune, mais aussi les joues rosies à la fois de gêne et d'excitation firent naître un demi-sourire sur les lèvres du wraith.

Elle voulut d'abord détourner le regard, mais Todd prit délicatement entre deux doigts son menton pour la forcer doucement à lever la tête vers lui, et ses yeux ambre de fauve capturèrent son regard.

Elle ne résista plus, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, à la fois calme, pensive et dans l'expectation, ne cherchant plus à cacher la lueur d'excitation sexuelle dans ses yeux.

Le regard du wraith était grave et impénétrable. Sara ne sut soudainement plus quoi faire.

Elle avait provoqué en lui la réaction qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même, mais elle ne savait rien de la vie sexuelle des wraith, de leur façon de faire et aussi, s'ils partageaient entre eux des émotions et sentiments d'attachement tout comme chez les humains...

Incapable tout-à-coup de soutenir le regard hermétique de Todd qui continuait pourtant à caresser sa joue, son menton, son cou de deux de ses longs doigts bien trop expérimentés, elle bougea doucement et vint nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, inspirant longuement pour s'enivrer encore une fois de son odeur propre de cuir et de bois de santal.

Elle eut soudain l'idée de saisir sa petite barbe et abaissant lentement vers elle la tête du wraith qui se laissa faire, elle mit sa propre bouche au niveau de la sienne et doucement, posa des lèvres chaudes et légèrement tremblantes sur les siennes.

Au début, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur, si elle n'avait pas outrepassé ses limites.

Est-ce qu'un wraith si dominateur se croyait le seul à prendre une telle initiative lors des ébats amoureux? se demanda-t-elle soudain...parce qu'il restait immobile et qu'elle était seule à appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de Todd.

Alors que déçue elle allait cesser le baiser et s'éloigner, ce fut comme si quelque chose se déclenchait en lui et avec une sorte de fureur triomphante, un doux rugissement monta dans la poitrine du prédateur, vrombissant tout contre ses lèvres et il força presque brutalement sa bouche, la possédant pleinement, sa langue la pénétrant, ses dents pointues appuyés sur ses lèvres fragiles, sa bouche sauvage écrasant la sienne.

Elle avait presque le souffle coupé par sa passion possessive.

Elle vacilla légèrement, un petit grognement de douleur lui échappant lorsqu'il appuya un peu trop sur son épaule et sa joue.

La peur normale et salutaire de ce prédateur dangereux l'effleura également mais envoyant tout au diable, elle entoura soudain de ses bras la nuque de Todd, ses mains caressant doucement la longue chevelure en désordre.

Elle se donna complètement au baiser si animal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le besoin de le briser en poussant doucement sur sa poitrine puissante pour reprendre son souffle.

Cette fois-ci, elle lut dans les yeux brillants du wraith tout ce désir violent pour elle, la possessivité, le triomphe de l'avoir tout contre lui si consentante et pleine d'un désir tout aussi fébrile que le sien.

Alors qu'elle allait se nicher tout contre lui une autre fois, que par sa bouche entrouverte et pleine d'attente elle lui signifiait son désir ardent de recommencer le baiser, elle vit pourtant une hésitation dans le regard de Todd.

Elle le regarda interrogativement alors qu'il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, ne brisant pourtant pas leur étreinte. Malgré la déception évidente dans les yeux de Sara, Todd maintint la distance entre eux et son ton de voix fut bas et plein de douceur et de désir contrôlé quand il parla enfin:

-Nous devons arrêter cela. Vous n'êtes pas remise de vos blessures et je ne voudrais pas les aggraver par ma..._fougue,_ Sara Sheppard.

Essayant de contrôler le gémissement enfantin qui allait jaillir suite à son brusque recul, elle ne répondit rien mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les traits maintenant hésitants du wraith.

Elle leva deux doigts et se mit à caresser doucement les lèvres pâles qui venaient de quitter les siennes.

Elle se sentait si intriguée par cette "fougue" dont il parlait et qui ne fit que raviver sa curiosité et sa soif de lui.

-Todd. dit-elle d'un ton plein de ferveur. Je vais bien...et je sais que vous ne me ferez pas mal...

Il se contenta de lui faire ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant, mais ne bougea pas et ne fit aucun mouvement vers elle.

-Petite humaine, dit-il avec tendresse. Il y a tant de choses que v..

Sara appuya plus fort les doigts déjà posées sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas entendre le "que vous ne savez pas au sujet des wraith" qui allait suivre.

De toute évidence, Todd était inquiet pour elle et voulait la mettre en garde.

Mais Sara Sheppard était maintenant au-delà de la prudence, des convenances, des différences d'espèce, de sa propre humanité et de la peur salutaire que cet alien aurait pourtant dût lui faire ressentir!

Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose à ce moment-ci:

Embrasser pleinement la folie...être sienne!

Elle agrippa le cuir de son long manteau, si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

-C'est ok...vous ne me ferez pas de mal, je le sais! répéta-t-elle.

Voyant toujours le doute poindre sur son visage, elle ajouta avec défi, sa voix aussi ténue qu'un murmure enroué: _"Todd. Oui, je vous veux...même si je ne sais juste __**pas**__ pourquoi!"._

- Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas examiner de si près cette attraction Sara, et accepter ce qui simplement...existe? dit-il.

Sa bouche était si près de son visage...il murmura les prochains mots tout contre la peau de sa joue:

-Mais vous n'êtes pas assez en forme...

...comme s'il lui donnait une dernière chance de refuser, lui offrant une dernière barrière à franchir, avant le point de non-retour.

-J'ai _**confiance en vous**_...fit Sara dans un souffle.

Sara était troublée par son désir entremêlé de la peur de l'inconnu, même si elle venait de lui faire sa profession de foi. C'était effrayant cette proximité, cette intimité qu'ils allaient partager. Mais c'était si excitant!

Et puis elle se sentit soudain au-delà de la peur et osa...

Elle prit son visage entre ses petites mains d'humaine et le pencha vers le sien, sa langue cherchant à se frayer un chemin à travers ses lèvres, lentement et avec précaution à cause de ses dents pointues.

Elle lécha légèrement sa lèvre supérieure, comme le léger toucher d'une aile de papillon, déterminée. Stupéfait de sa hardiesse, il sentit un grondement de triomphe s'élever encore une fois dans les profondeurs de sa poitrine...

Pas du tout certain qu'elle avait cependant bien compris sa mise en garde, il brisa doucement le baiser et prit un ton calme et bas pour lui murmurer d'une voix effleurant à peine la menace:

_"Humaine...faites attention à ce que vous faites."_

Sara ne comprenait pas ses hésitations.

N'avait-il pas arrêté de répéter qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, que le lien les réunirait tôt ou tard?

Il était inquiet à cause de ses blessures, de son bras et de sa mâchoire encore endoloris, mais s'il savait à quel point elle s'en balançait en ce moment!

-Vous ne me voulez pas? fit-elle en utilisant le même ton murmuré qu'il venait d'utiliser. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire...dit-elle haletante, tout contre lui, commençant à détacher les garnitures de son manteau de cuir, glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise noire, sur les durs muscles pectoraux, excitée au-delà du possible par sa chaleur et son souffle mâle qui venait brusquement de s'accélérer.

Elle quémandait son attention, _**exigeant **_qu'il la lui donne pleinement : "_J'ai dit oui, Todd...__Oui!" _chuchota-t-elle.

La boucle du lourd manteau s'ouvrit sous ses doigts impatients et elle repoussa le vêtement de cuir vers le haut, pour le faire ensuite facilement glisser de ses épaules.

Elle pressa alors ses seins ronds tout contre sa poitrine, puis fit descendre sa main très lentement vers le devant de son pantalon de cuir, tâtant timidement puis fermement une érection déjà pleine et dure. Ses doigts se placèrent avec facilité contre sa longueur et sa fermeté, si tentatrices, alors que sa respiration courte et excitée et sa bouche entrouverte furent soudain plus que ne pouvait en prendre le wraith!

Le mâle alien ferma ses yeux pour un moment, sifflant lentement à travers ses dents serrées.

Sous le contact intoxicant de la jeune humaine il tenta un dernier et vain effort de résistance, mais les efforts tenaces de la jeune femme portèrent bientôt fruit quand les doigts de Todd agrippèrent vivement le poignet de cette main qui l'explorait avec audace et il la traîna vers le lit improvisé d'épines de pin et de hautes herbes qui avait servi de couche à la jeune femme.

Sara Sheppard se rappellerait plus tard qu'elle fut perdue à partir de ce moment précis...

Le monde ne fut plus que cette couche rude et verdoyante, toutefois assez confortable et odorante de l'herbe grasse qui la composait.

La lumière lunaire fut remplacée graduellement par les premières lueurs timides du soleil levant, et le grand corps qui la recouvrit lui fit oublier son passé et son futur.

Il n'y avait plus que le présent, et cet excitant présent s'appelait _**Todd.**_

Son souffle était si chaud contre son oreille et sur son cou alors qu'il découvrait fébrilement et presque sauvagement chaque centimètre de peau en se débarrassant vivement des contraintes vestimentaires de la femelle, les défaisant facilement. Et si ça devenait trop compliqué il tirait, déchirait pour exposer la peau pâle et douce de la jeune femme.

Elle l'aida ensuite à enlever ses sous-vêtements, et ignorant son regard à la fois ludique et intense posé sur son corps nu, elle se dépêcha à son tour de retirer les vêtements du wraith, les bracelets de cuir de ses poignets, la chemise noire de coton qui recouvrait son thorax sous le manteau de cuir lourd qui jonchait maintenant le sol, les hautes bottes noires et finalement le pantalon de cuir léger.

Ce fut à son tour de promener ses yeux sur le corps si étrange de l'alien, mais tout à la fois si similaire aux mâles humains, si ce n'était de la couleur verdâtre de la peau, de l'absence de poils, sauf la chevelure et la barbe...de l'étrange épine dorsale proéminente et du sexe long et mince maintenant très dur.

Elle admira les muscles fermes, puissants et sinueux de ses membres. Les drones wraith avaient beau être musclés comme des athlètes de compétition, trapus et forts, les mâles alpha wraith étaient quant à eux plus grands et minces avec une poitrine étroite, de longs bras et de longues jambes, une taille svelte, mais tout en eux respirait la force, l'agilité, la puissance.

Celui-ci ne faisait pas exception et Sara ne fut pas étonnée du tout de découvrir le même motif du tatouage autour de son oeil gauche se répéter sur une de ses épaules. Un autre tatouage parcourant la longueur de son bras gauche sur son côté évoquait les étoiles et les galaxies vaporeuses. Il y avait un autre tatouage également très fascinant, représentant le langage wraith sur l'autre côté de son thorax.

Soudain obsédée par ces dessins presque noirs et si aliens, elle caressa les lignes arabesques avec son doigt, et enfin pleinement son torse de ses mains.

Todd se tenait assis bien droit, majestueux, alors qu'elle découvrait le corps dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Il la contempla en silence avec un demi-sourire tranquille de fierté mais il devint soudain impatient et il bougea vers elle aussi vite que ceux de sa race quand ils attaquaient, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Mais la gorge de la jeune femme poussa un gémissement de désir et d'approbation quand il l'allongea précipitamment sur la couche et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser sauvage et possessif.

Puis il recula, prenant une certaine distance pour avoir une meilleure vue du corps de la jeune femme. Sara ne bougea pas ni ne dit mot sous son regard intense qui faisait naître en elle toutes sortes de sensations, comme si c'était ses mains qui avaient déjà commencé leur exploration...

Elle attendit ce qui allait suivre, avec la patience de celle qui avait déjà trop attendu.

Les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration hachée, la peur du prédateur et de l'inconnu entremêlée avec une ardeur infinie, consciente que cet étrange désir lancinant qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Atlantis allait enfin connaître son aboutissement, Sara se sentit rivée, clouée sur sa couche improvisée, les yeux vert ambré de démon ne la quittant pas, la dévorant d'un désir si intense qu'elle douta soudain que Todd ne la laisse jamais repartir!

Il étira ses longs bras et sembla soudainement être partout.

Sa bouche et sa langue étaient un enfer vivant alors qu'elles frôlaient son corps, ses mains la torturant avec toute l'expérience d'une très longue vie, rampant parfaitement sur sa peau avec la force et la douceur voulue, la faisant frémir et haleter. Sa peau rougit, et la chair de poule la saisit soudain.

- ...froid. dit-elle simplement, ses yeux à demi-clos.

-Il y a un remède à cela, dit le wraith en gloussant doucement, d'un ton grave marqué par son désir.

Avec un grondement satisfait, il la rejoignit et son corps mâle et nu se colla complètement contre le sien. Elle put en sentir tous les contours, surtout son érection très perceptible.

Avidement, Todd la regardait et elle se sentit hypnotisée par les yeux de fauve alors qu'il parcourait tout son corps avec le bout de ses ongles qu'il passait lentement mais prudemment sur sa peau, ce qui la fit frissonner encore plus...mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le froid du petit matin.

Ses yeux vert-doré observaient entre ses cils pâles les douces courbes de son corps. Où ses yeux avaient passé, suivait sa main qui se posa finalement contre ses cuisses fermes, traînant ses ongles longuement tout contre sa chair, la faisant trembler pour qu'il explore enfin entre ses jambes.

Alors qu'elle s'était attardée sur le torse svelte et musclé couvert de tatouages, chacun racontant leur histoire qu'elle aurait tant aimé connaître, s'émerveillant sur les épaules puissantes, la taille et les hanches étroites et s'émouvant du sexe dur brandi fièrement vers elle, pâle et effilé, elle restait maintenant parfaitement immobile, savourant les caresses presque insoutenables du wraith.

Puis fascinée, sa main se tendit, hésitante et saisit doucement la longueur du membre si alien, mais toutefois pas si différent de celui d'un mâle humain. Le liquide pré-éjaculateur en recouvrait le bout, le rendant brillant.

Si ancien, interdit, terriblement beau dans la lueur du matin, Todd émit un pur ronronnement alors qu'elle le toucha d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus fermement avec des caresses lentes et presque intolérables. La chevelure du wraith glissa sur ses épaules alors que sa tête se penchait derrière, leur blancheur comme une vague argentée, ses yeux brillants à demi-fermés, sa bouche laissant passer un grondement sauvage plein de désir et elle pensa à un volcan entrant en éruption.

Bougeant comme une lionne en chaleur sous son regard affamé, elle prit sa main et lui fit toucher son corps en une invitation ouverte, exultante de la puissance qu'elle détenait soudain sur ce prédateur impitoyable.

Cette main pourtant terrible, cette fente nourricière qui l'avait autrefois vidé de sa force vitale...le contact de cette fente lui semblait maintenant comme celui d'une cicatrice guérie. Elle écorchait à peine sa peau lorsqu'elle se frottait contre elle.

Elle surveilla le regard que Todd posait sur elle et l'expression grave et victorieuse sur les traits de l'alien devint un désir purement brut alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et que sa tête s'abaissa, sa bouche s'attardant à peine sur ses lèvres, les quittant ensuite au grand regret de Sara, mais inclinant sa tête plus bas à la recherche du goût exquis de sa peau..._ailleurs._

Ses lèvres brûlantes suivirent la douce courbe du menton, puis se posèrent sur la chair de sa nuque, descendant vers la courbe gracieuse de la clavicule et trouvèrent ensuite le vallon entre les seins, puis se posèrent lentement et doucement sur les deux collines de sa poitrine, l'une après l'autre, sa langue faisant des cercles délicieux autour des aréoles érigées par le désir.

La respiration hachée de la jeune femme, le tremblement de son corps dans l'anticipation, ses yeux agrandis et assombris par une sorte d'appréhension mêlée de peur et de lubricité, tout cela attirait le prédateur en Todd.

Car elle avait peur.

Elle le réalisait maintenant. Il s'agissait de Todd, mais c'était tout de même un wraith.

Et son appétit pouvait à tout moment permuter de la faim sexuelle...à une faim plus littérale.

En fait, elle se sentait transportée par la peur et l'excitation à la fois, tout comme lorsque son ex-copain Todd, celui dont elle avait donné le nom au wraith, l'avait emmenée par un beau jour ensoleillé dans le petit avion d'un ami et lui avait annoncé tout-de-go qu'ils allaient sauter tous deux en parachute en tandem, lorsqu'arrivés à 10,000 pieds dans le ciel.

La sensation de peur violente et le désir de ne _pas_ montrer sa frousse et de relever ce défi avaient pompé à travers tout son corps de l'adrénaline et lorsqu'ils avaient sauté, elle avait crié à la fois de la terreur de sauter dans le vide, puis de la _pure joie_ de planer, de voler comme un oiseau pendant les quelques secondes avant que leur parachute ne s'ouvre...

C'était exactement comme ça qu'elle se sentait maintenant!

Oui, elle était effrayée...mais elle savait qu'une vague déferlante allait s'abattre sur elle et sa peau réagissait, se hérissant de peur et de désir.

_Sa respiration haletante et ses pupilles agrandies excitaient le prédateur au plus haut point...elle ne savait pas combien la vrai peur et la passion du désir étaient similaires dans les réactions corporelles, se disait Todd. Ce mélange était si hautement érotique et si intoxicant pour un wraith! _

_La seule différence est que le but cette fois-ci serait leur plaisir et leur orgasme, et non sa mort définitive en se nourrissant d'elle._

Pour Sara, oubliée la douleur dans sa joue, dans son épaule ansi que la fatigue de ses membres.

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du wraith et s'accrocha à sa chevelure alors qu'il jouait de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents et du bout de ses doigts sur des seins déjà tendus et sensibles. Son autre main, doucement, suivi la courbe de son thorax et de ses côtes, caressa langoureusement ses côtés jusqu'à sa taille et ses hanches et sa bouche fut soudain sur son nombril et son ventre.

Respirant plus rapidement maintenant, son dos arqué, les jambes de la jeune femme s'ouvraient déjà de par leur propre volonté.

Elle poussa un grondement primaire lorsqu'il mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'utiliser une langue habile dans les endroits les plus sensibles de son être. Elle bougea, hoqueta, vacilla, crispa ses yeux, agrippa ses longs cheveux de ses poings et jouit pour la première fois, ses pauvres ongles d'humaine enfoncés dans son dos, poussant un petit cri animal qui la laissa pantelante, après la douce et forte vague qui la fit grimper au septième ciel.

_0000000000_

_Son goût était sublime..._

_Ajouté au doux bouquet exotique de son humanité, à la mystérieuse odeur florale de sa féminité, Todd aurait pu perdre la tête s'il n'avait pas vécu autant d'années et acquis tant d'expérience._

_Sara ne savait pas encore que l'acte de s'accoupler était tellement similaire à l'acte de se nourrir chez les wraith._

_Sa fente nourricière frémissait alors qu'elle goûtait la chair de l'humaine, palpitante et libérant déjà un subtil filet d'enzyme qui marqua son passage sur son corps se tordant de plaisir._

_Un wraith plus jeune et plus inconséquent aurait perdu la tête et l'aurait soit déjà dévoré, ou bien aurait assouvi sa faim sexuelle brutalement avant d'aspirer sa force vitale jusqu'à la mort._

_Mais lui la voulait pour bien plus longtemps que même l'extension normale d'une vie humaine..._

_L'expérience était si différente de celle avec les femelles de son espèce!_

_Ces dernières sécrétaient des phéromones absolument irrésistibles quand elles entraient en chaleur, rendant les mâles wraith compétitifs entre eux, obéissants, désireux de plaire à leur reine, espérant être celui qu'elle daignerait choisir, son favori pour l'accouplement._

_Mais l'union avec cette reine était très sauvage, si intense et parfois cruelle, tellement qu'un humain normal n'aurait jamais pu supporter cette sorte d'assaut. _

_Les femelles wraith étaient fortes, capricieuses, égoïstes et exclusives..._

_Bien que hautement jouissif, l'accouplement entre wraith mâle et femelle, bien qu'ayant laissé Todd complètement satisfait et épuisé, ne lui avait jamais apporté le plein contrôle qu'il aimait tant exercer, puisque les reines refusaient de se soumettre entièrement._

_Satisfait que son assaut eu donné sur sa petite humaine l'effet désiré et qu'elle ait jouit fortement pour lui, il rampa sensuellement sur son corps, utilisant sa bouche et ses dents tout contre sa peau maintenant couverte de sueur, trouvant habilement chaque nerf, chaque petit coin délicat et avec une minutie pleine de ferveur, joua de son corps comme un chef d'orchestre._

_La femelle complètement consentante sous lui se mit à gémir et à se tordre encore plus intensément. Il goûtait, mordillait chaque parcelle de son corps, s'en régalant..._

_Faisant une autre pause entre ses seins, il en trouva les mamelons et les mordilla délicatement, suçant et léchant, attentif à ne pas trop se laisser aller et à la blesser avec ses dents acérées. _

_Excitée au plus haut point, les mains de Sara trouvèrent leur chemin vers son dos et touchèrent les pointes érigées des excroissances de sa colonne vertébrale._

_Elle se rappela l'anatomie d'un des drones wraith tué au combat que des marines leur avaient ramené. Elle avait remarqué combien leurs pointes étaient encore plus démarquées, comparé à celles du mâle alpha non masqué._

_Pour un moment, Todd arrêta ses assauts et poussa un pur ronronnement de plaisir alors que la jeune femme appuyait entre les pointes de sa colonne. Elle y mit alors plus de ferveur et de lenteur, se rendant compte que c'était un endroit sensible chez les wraith._

_Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre...elle sentit tout contre ses cuisses la tête dure, glissante et érigée de son sexe tendu vers elle et une douce vague dans son bas-ventre la fit se tordre encore sous lui, alors que sa respiration s'accéléra. _

_Le wraith pouvait non seulement voir les expressions de désir sur le visage haletant de sa compagne, entendre ses gémissements, sentir l'odeur enivrante de son sexe qui s'élevait vers ses narines et ses fentes faciales sensorielles, mais il pouvait aussi "boire son désir" alors qu'inconsciemment, l'esprit de Sara s'ouvrit vers lui grâce au lien._

_Il y pénétra fortement, tout comme son sexe le fit à l'intérieur de son corps quelques secondes plus tard._

_Habituellement, une telle intrusion brusque dans l'esprit humain pouvait surprendre et effrayer quelqu'un, mais elle ne fit que sursauter légèrement et ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans une sorte d'extase alors que, baigné dans le désir de la jeune femme, Todd lui laissa voir également son propre désir et ses émotions. _

_Complètement fascinée et hypnotisée, l'expérience fut ahurissante pour elle. Elle colla alors son bas-ventre tout contre le sien, se frotta dessus, gémit, et les traits de son visage devinrent tout-à-coup très calmes quand elle accepta enfin l'intrusion dans son esprit. Ce dernier touchait maintenant pleinement celui de Todd, comme si tout deux s'étaient retrouvés dans une grande piscine calme, se rapprochant lentement l'un de l'autre. _

_Ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'une eau chaude et sans vague, une brise chaleureuse les entourant, et le maelstrom de leurs pensées intensément sexuelles agita la mer paisible autour d'eux, faisant de petites vagues s'élargissant et qui vinrent mourir doucement sur le bord._

_Se positionnant soudain au-dessus d'elle, Todd rendit la pénétration aussi lente qu'il pouvait l'endurer, résistant à l'urgence de faire taire les gémissements de Sara en enfonçant ses dents dans sa gorge._

_Il commença à bouger en elle, glissant une main sous ses hanches pour la supporter alors qu'il s'enfonça soudain fortement dans son sexe chaud et humide...de longs mouvements d'abord, se plaçant lui-même de façon à heurter enfin son col, exerçant tout le contrôle qu'il pouvait pendant cet accouplement, faisant taire sa volonté de complètement la dominer. Même dans le moment le plus intense de la passion, il ne lui ferait aucun mal...ne le pourrait pas._

_Ses jambes soulevées et enroulées autour de sa taille, elle se tordit, s'avançant, rencontrant ses mouvements de bassin avec les siens, haletante, perdue dans l'absolue génitalité de l'acte, sa bouche captive sous la sienne, son souffle mêlé au sien..._

_La main nourricière écorchait à peine sa peau, la bouche de l'organe s'ouvrant légèrement pour goûter chaque molécule de sa chair, de ses sentiments, le nourrissant en retour alors qu'elle sentit les jus de l'enzyme libérée par la main glisser sur elle, la réchauffer, l'engourdir, l'exciter encore plus si c'était possible..._

_C'était donc **ça**, s'accoupler avec un wraith? _

_Alors si c'était ça, pourquoi avait-elle attendu si longtemps? se dit-elle, étourdie par les sensations si fortes qu'elle se demanda si son esprit humblement humain pouvait en prendre autant._

_Se libérant de sa bouche pour rattraper son souffle, elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière le plus loin possible, arquant sa nuque, présentant la peau fragile de son cou au wraith qui ne put résister et posa ses dents pointues sur la douceur et la chaleur de sa chair._

_Elle hoqueta, surprise par une douleur pourtant rendue tolérable par la sensation de plaisir intense accompagnant la morsure. _

_Il s'empressa de lécher avidement les quelques gouttes de sang alors qu'une autre vague orgasmique saisissait l'humaine._

_Elle poussa un gémissement rauque fait de pur plaisir animal, tremblante, secouée, ses traits déformés par l'extase..._

_Il la sentit s'arquer encore une fois et frémir sous lui, les vagues du plaisir s'éloignant doucement, poussant un petit grondement de dépit comme si elle avait touché de très près la lumière éclatante des étoiles du ciel et qu'elle devait redescendre à toute vitesse vers la terre._

_La sensation dans son sexe était incroyable..._

_L'organe mâle d'un wraith qui paraissait plus long, mince et sinueux que celui d'un humain, s'enflait, s'ajustait agréablement et étonnamment bien au vagin de la femelle... elle pouvait même dire de par les sensations qui l'envahissaient qu'il emplissait chaque contour de la peau interne jusqu'à la presser fortement._

_Grâce aux fluides combinés des sécrétions humaines et wraith, il glissait pourtant facilement, faisant naître des sensations incroyables pour ces deux partenaires._

_Le sexe de sa femelle était comme un fourreau chaud et serré qui faisait gronder le wraith de plaisir et secouait Sara de sensations extatiques qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties avec un mâle humain._

_La jeune femme sentit soudain que les ruées sauvages et plus rapides, presque brutales de Todd à l'intérieur d'elle allaient de toute imminence le mener aussi à l'orgasme..._

_Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à ses épaules, sentant encore une fois son sexe se resserrer autour du membre très dur, puissant et si vivant qui glissait profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, implacable, rapide, incroyablement chaud et soudain palpitant comme un coeur. _

_Le wraith relâcha soudainement son sperme. Perdant totalement le contrôle, elle cria encore une fois son extase puis étouffa le cri suivant en mordant l'épaule de l'alien, lui infligeant une marque rouge sous laquelle s'était rué du sang, mordant plus fortement et entaillant la peau dure de Todd. Mais les marques commencèrent à guérir dès qu'elle retira ses dents._

_Todd poussa une sorte de rugissement qui l'aurait effrayée si elle n'avait pas fait partie de ce qui se passait._

_Il leva la tête en poussant un grondement triomphant, sa respiration ralentissant enfin._

_Il semblait à Sara qu'il éjaculait longuement, que son fluide la remplissait sans fin et elle sentit bientôt le jus mouiller ses cuisses alors qu'il pencha la tête vers la sienne, attrapant sa bouche et partageant encore avec elle un de ces baisers sauvages et intenses._

_Il fit ensuite un geste si humain, si tendre que la jeune femme se sentit touchée, presqu'aux larmes._

_Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il mit doucement sa tête au creux de son cou._

_Elle sentait sa chevelure douce et odorante chatouiller sa peau alors que leur respiration se régularisait finalement._

_Une délicieuse langueur se répandit dans les membres de Sara et elle se mit à caresser les boucles désordonnées et argentées de la crinière de Todd. Elle se sentait si profondément secouée par la puissance de l'acte qu'ils venaient de partager!_

_Soudain, le corps de Todd ne pesa plus sur elle et il s'étendit à ses côtés, l'attirant d'une manière possessive vers lui, la prenant tout contre le creux de son corps, oublieux de leurs fluides et odeurs intimement mêlés, leurs membres et leur chevelure emmêlés..._

_Levant finalement la tête et posant des yeux intenses sur elle, Todd réalisa que la jeune humaine était dans un état à la fois d'hébétude et de félicité. _

_Elle l'observait à travers ses paupières mi-closes..._

_Repue, épuisée, sans voix, toujours un peu haletante, Sara s'étira vers lui, posant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser chaste sur la bouche aux lèvres exsangues._

_Elle sentit soudain ses yeux picoter. Oh non, pas de larmes! se dit-elle, mais il était trop tard..._

_Todd éleva sa main et un de ses longs doigts cueillit une larme au coin de son oeil avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue...il amena son doigt à sa bouche et en goûta le sel._

_Des larmes, petite humaine...des regrets? demanda-t-il de sa voix veloutée._

_"Comment lui expliquer?" pensait Sara._

_Dans sa tête, aussitôt que son sexe avait quitté le sien, un tourbillon de pensées confuses, des sentiments à la fois d'allégresse, de satisfaction sexuelle profonde, mais aussi de désespoir et de culpabilité l'avaient saisie. _

_Elle avait pour le moment du mal à déterminer laquelle de ses émotions étaient la plus vive en elle, parce que c'était le vrai chaos tout au fond de son esprit!_

_Mais elle savait que le regret ne faisait aucunement partie des émotions qui flottaient dans son coeur. _

_Mais la culpabilité, oui._

_Envers Rodney, envers les atlantes, envers ceux de son espèce. Oui, la culpabilité n'était peut-être pas très forte en ce moment, mais elle savait que ça viendrait bien assez tôt!_

_Elle tourna son visage vers Todd et sa réponse fut un bruit de gorge étrange, une sorte de sanglot mêlé d'un rire étouffé._

_Une de ses mains s'éleva et elle traça du bout du doigt le tatouage éclatant qui était le seul petit signe de vanité en lui. _

_Autour de son oeil gauche, l'étoile éclatée qui le définissait si bien! Todd était en soi-même une "star" et comme il était si différent et particulier parmi les siens, l'éclatement de cette étoile décrivait bien la personnalité de cet être qui aimait dévier des règles établies, diriger, se faire remarquer et avec qui, bon gré mal gré, elle avait maintenant un lien..._

_Il lui fit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Mais plus rien de suffisant, de victorieux, ni même d'espiègle ne transparaissait en lui. _

_Il lui avait dit qu'elle serait sienne, lui avait également donné le choix...elle était venue à lui, s'était volontairement donnée à lui._

_Mais Sara réalisait soudainement que la petite aventure d'une seule fois n'en serait pas une. _

_Ce ne serait pas simple du tout de se détacher de ce wraith..._

_Todd caressa doucement ses lèvres, repoussant le désir de s'introduire encore une fois dans son esprit, respectant son intimité._

_Mais la confusion régnait actuellement dans la tête de Sara_

_Après toute montée, si vertigineuse soit-elle, il y a toujours la descente...et elle appréhendait qu'elle soit très dure, dès qu'elle serait de retour parmi les siens._

_Elle fut soudainement si désespérée qu'elle sortit de son état d'hébétude et elle se rapprocha du corps de Todd et dit:_

_-Embrassez-moi...murmurant les mots, ses yeux à la fois suppliants et exigeants._

_Il étrécit ses yeux mais s'exécuta, heureux de la satisfaire, trouvant sa bouche encore et la pillant sans merci, savourant son goût et le restant des larmes salées qui avaient glissé à travers ses lèvres._

_Elle soupira sous sa bouche, retournant le baiser avec chaque fibre de son être, détestant son coeur et son corps humain si traîtres, deux complices qui l'avaient menée à cet endroit et dans cette situation impossible!_

_Il plaça tendrement ses mains sur chacune de ses joues, terminant le baiser par un mordillement langoureusement érotique de sa lèvre inférieure, sachant bien qu'elle n'avait aucun regret après tout, un fait qui rejoignait aussi l'état d'esprit du wraith._

_-Sara...vous pouvez dormir encore un peu, dit-il finalement. Bien que j'aimerais encore vous satisfaire, je dois aller faire une reconnaissance...plus tard, nous retournerons vers la tour parabolique et nous essaierons de nouveau de chacun communiquer avec les nôtres._

_-D'accord, dit-elle, accueillant avec soulagement l'idée d'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire._

_Une fois que Todd se fut levé et rhabillé, Sara tenta de prendre une position confortable, mais peine perdue! Elle réalisa qu'elle était contusionnée de partout..._

_Le sexe avec un wraith était plutôt...intense et même violent car alors que son corps sortait de l'engourdissement délicieux procuré par le plaisir, elle commença à expérimenter les effets secondaires d'une union aussi sauvage._

_Et encore!...elle était sûre que Todd s'était retenu._

_Le wraith s'était rhabillé en un tournemain et était disparu à travers les bosquets._

_Sara se roula sur elle-même comme un foetus et maintenant réchauffée par les rayons du soleil pleinement levé, elle n'eut en fin de compte pas trop de mal à glisser dans un sommeil réparateur._

_0000000000_

_Avec regret, Todd s'était éloigné du corps chaud de "sa" femelle et cette soudaine absence fut soudain pour lui une nouvelle douleur._

_Alors qu'il s'habillait il grimaça intérieurement, réalisant que le lien, au lieu de s'affaiblir, s'était au contraire renforcit après cette séance de sexe hautement satisfaisante, intense et qui le laissait soulagé, mais déjà en manque d'elle..._

_Il observa le corps roulé en boule de Sara qui soupirait d'aise, glissant dans un sommeil bien mérité. _

_Il ne fut pas parti longtemps, marchant à grandes foulées dans la forêt, s'arrêtant parfois et prenant conscience de l'environnement en écoutant, respirant par son nez et ses fentes faciales, ne décelant ni humain, ni wraith dans un paramètre acceptable autour de leur abri temporaire. _

_Il n'eut pas besoin de chasser car il avait prit soin de serrer sous des pierres les restes de l'animal qui avait servi de nourriture à la jeune femme; il suffirait de rincer la viande à grande eau et de la faire rôtir à nouveau légèrement pour lui permettre de se sustenter. _

_Quant à lui, l'urgence de se nourrir ne se faisait pas sentir...il avait passablement eu assez d'humains et de wraith dans les deux jours précédents. La fente nourricière de sa main reposait, inactive, nourrie tout récemment des effluves et des émotions, du désir intense et des fluides corporels de sa toute nouvelle compagne._

_C'était une autre chose que Sara Sheppard ignorait..._

_Le sexe "nourrissait" d'une certaine façon un wraith, pas d'une manière aussi substantielle que l'énergie vitale humaine, mais l'intensité et la saveur de l'union sexuelle apportaient une plénitude très différente de l'alimentation habituelle, mais tout aussi intense._

_À son retour, il constata qu'elle dormait profondément. _

_Il s'étendit alors contre le corps chaud de Sara, l'approchant contre sa poitrine, enveloppant leur deux corps de son long manteau de cuir, la serrant dans le nid de sa chaleur._

_Inconsciemment, elle se serra tout contre lui, saisissant doucement sa main et la ramenant tout contre sa joue. _

_Sara ouvrit un peu les yeux et constata que Todd était revenu et l'avait collée tout contre lui. _

_Elle soupira d'aise, se sentant très bien. Et elle devina subconsciemment que c'était probablement le moment-clé de son futur..._

"_Demain est un autre jour", se dit-elle alors qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissait._

_La chaleur de la présence du wraith tout contre elle la rassura et elle sombra encore une fois dans une torpeur sans rêve._

(à suivre)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour et salut à tous!**_

_**De retour d'un voyage merveilleux en Grèce, et aussi de retour à composer et corriger mon prochain chapitre!**_

_**Merci encore de votre soutien et de votre enthousiasme à me lire et me commenter!**_

-XXVII-

-Sara...réveillez-vous!

Une main pesante la secouait avec précaution. Il sembla à Sara Sheppard en se réveillant qu'elle n'avait dormi que très peu de temps.

Levant les yeux, elle vit le visage de Todd qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient tranquilles mais un peu perplexes. Elle lui sourit, mais son visage redevint sérieux lorsqu'il ne lui rendit pas son sourire et lui dit:

- Je crois que vous avez reçu un message d'Atlantis...

Dans le lointain, elle entendait maintenant des bruits de statique. Elle identifia la provenance du bruit et se réveilla complètement cette fois-ci, se leva et courut jusqu'à son sac, sortant la petite radio et pesant le bouton pour réécouter le message.

Malheureusement le message vocal ne s'était pas bien enregistré mais elle put identifier la réponse à son code en morse, réponse également traduite en morse.

Les atlantes avaient finalement reconnu son code d'identification et leur position et les secours allaient enfin venir!

Cependant, John Sheppard lui signifiait de se rendre le plus près possible de la porte des étoiles.

Sara la savait pourtant encore gardée par les ennemis de Todd.

Elle traduisit le tout à Todd qui sembla réfléchir:

-Votre frère a raison, Sara. Nous allons redescendre la montagne et revenir par la forêt pour nous rendre ensuite le plus près possible de la porte. Si elle est encore gardée comme je le crois, je pourrai nous débarrasser des drones s'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux. Ainsi, lorsque votre frère et son équipe viendront, nous seront prêts.

-Oui, j'imagine qu'ils vont utiliser un jumper occulté, dit Sara.

Elle était découragée d'avoir à refaire toute cette route par un temps aussi ensoleillé et chaud qu'hier, mais elle n'en laissa rien voir à Todd...

….ni que son corps portait les multiples marques de leur accouplement sauvage mais passionné! Son dos et ses membres lui faisaient mal, ses poignets, ses bras, ses épaules et même ses cuisses portaient des contusions bleutées qui devaient déjà être en train de changer pour une couleur plutôt mauve jaunâtre. Ses lèvres étaient enflées, sans compter son cou qui portait la marque encore fraîche de la morsure de Todd!

Elle alla récupérer son portable ainsi que son sac, mais elle sentit Todd dans son dos qui l'avait suivi, s'approchant d'elle et commençant à l'examiner brièvement, ses yeux froncés, repoussant sa longue chevelure et touchant légèrement la marque de ses dents sur sa nuque.

Le wraith avait bien sûr lu sa fatigue tout autant sur son corps que dans son esprit.

Doucement, il caressa la peau puis une mèche de ses cheveux, et ce fut la seule marque affectueuse qu'il lui prodigua avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route.

Il lui demanda si elle désirait se sustenter avant de partir mais elle refusa, son estomac se retournant à la seule idée de manger encore une fois de la viande sauvage. Elle ne ressentait pas tellement la faim, mais elle lui demanda pourtant de la laisser se laver à la rivière.

Elle passa amplement de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, son cou, ses bras et ses mains, puis but à même ses paumes ouvertes, remplissant ensuite sa gourde d'eau fraîche.

Ils se mirent en route en silence, Todd prenant les devants comme avant-garde en cas de danger.

Au tout début, ils avancèrent allègrement tous les deux.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'étaient ainsi rendus au bas de la montagne qui avait été évidemment plus facile à descendre qu'à escalader.

Todd lui accorda un répit de quelques minutes puis ils se remirent en chemin en suivant un petit sentier naturel à l'orée du bois.

Il était plus facile d'y marcher pour Sara et puisque le chemin plus praticable semblait absent d'ennemis, ils pouvaient l'emprunter pour le moment.

Todd restait aux aguets et s'il sentait une présence menaçante, ils pourraient alors s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Cheminant derrière le wraith qui marchait d'un pas toujours ferme et alerte, Sara réfléchissait aux évènements de la nuit passée, ou plutôt du petit matin...

Leur étreinte sauvage lui semblait maintenant si irréelle!

Peut-être était-ce parce que l'attitude de Todd envers elle avait carrément changée?

Il était redevenu le leader vigilant de leur petit groupe de deux, ses traits impénétrables et sa démarche fière et autoritaire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Pourtant, tout le corps endolori de Sara lui prouvait qu'elle avait effectivement couché avec ce wraith, et ce dans tous les sens du terme!

Elle frotta machinalement la marque des dents de Todd sur son cou, pestant tout-à-coup qu'il l'ait mordu si haut. C'était peut-être un trait de la culture wraith lorsqu'ils «réclamaient» une femelle comme étant la leur, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la morde pas à un endroit si visible!

Il lui faudrait trouver une explication plausible pour son frère et les autres atlantes et porter peut-être un col haut pour un certain temps.

Même si elle se creusa la cervelle, aucune explication plausible ne lui vint pour la présence de cette morsure...du moins rien qu'ils pourraient gober!

Quelques temps plus tard, elle fit signe à Todd qu'elle devait s'arrêter pour boire une longue gorgée d'eau de sa gourde.

Il en profita pour prendre la senteur du vent, écouter les bruits de la forêt...il n'était plus qu'efficacité et force prédatrice et elle ne put qu'admirer le chasseur/éclaireurwraith en lui.

Mais soudain, il plissa son front et ses yeux brillèrent, se voilant aussitôt. Puis il reprit son attitude impénétrable.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Sara, soudain inquiète.

Todd ferma en trois enjambées la distance entre eux deux et ramassa lui-même le sac de Sara qu'il lui tendit, se penchant vers elle pour la prendre par l'avant-bras.

-Nous devons partir d'ici...vite!

-Mais pourquoi? Vous croyez que les wraith de l'autre ruche nous ont repérés? demanda-t-elle, sentant que tout cela n'était pas bon du tout.

-Non, dit Todd. Des humains...

-J'imagine que ce ne sont pas les miens alors, grommela Sara d'un ton dépité, sachant déjà la réponse car Todd connaissait l'odeur servant de signature biologique de la plupart des humains atlantes.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des explications, dit brusquement le wraith. Suivez-moi!

Cette fois-ci ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et Sara suivit Todd de très près. Il avançait prestement et sûrement, s'arrêtant parfois pour sentir l'air et tendre l'oreille, la faisant se coucher dans les fourrés pour avancer lui-même par-devant en éclaireur, sa vision de prédateur l'aidant à voir au loin toute menace éventuelle.

Un peu plus loin, une rivière au courant tumultueux leur bloqua soudain le passage. Sara devinait qu'ils ne s'en allaient pas dans la même direction que la première fois, puisque cette rivière n'était pas là hier.

Il n'y avait évidemment pas de pont et Sara remarqua avec déplaisir en arrivant tout près que le courant était fort et l'eau claire profonde. Des roches glissantes recouvertes de mousse en parsemaient le lit. Ce ne serait pas du gâteau de la traverser mais elle allait s'y atteler courageusement!

Mais Todd se rapprocha d'elle, se penchant soudain et étirant ses bras, de toute évidence voulant la soulever pour la faire traverser. Sara recula, soudain outrée d'être traitée ainsi, ne voulant pas être transportée comme un vulgaire bagage.

-Oh, ne faites pas ça, dit-elle plus rudement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il étrécit ses yeux, regardant l'expression butée de son regard et prit une seconde pour évaluer son humeur.

_**-Ma**_ Sara...dit-il de sa voix basse et patiente, avançant largement dans son espace personnel, plaçant ses deux mains sur le haut de ses bras.

-Nous devons voyager maintenant et le plus vite possible, car je crois que les humains que j'ai senti font partie de la tribu dont deux membres vous ont attaqué hier. Ils doivent s'être regroupés pour nous donner la chasse. Il est très important de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux et nous, dit-il.

Bien que reconnaissant qu'il avait raison d'une certaine façon, elle ignora le ton apaisant du wraith, réticente à ce qu'il la traite d'une façon paternaliste...comme s'il la croyait trop maladroite pour traverser l'obstacle de la rivière! Et puis depuis quand était-elle devenue **«**_**Ma Sara**_**»**, pensa-t-elle, soudain irritée par ce spectacle de possessivité. Elle se secoua et se libéra de son étreinte.

Soudain lui vint également à l'idée que passer cette rivière les ferait dévier invariablement du premier chemin initial et que John ne la retrouverait alors pas si facilement. Elle décida de soulever son objection à Todd:

-Et mon frère et les miens? dit-elle. Il faut nous montrer à découvert ou du moins envoyer nos signatures bios pour qu'ils puissent nous localiser et nous retrouver? Si nous bougeons tout le temps, nous..

-J'ai espoir qu'ils nous attendront, dit Todd.

-Je pourrais envoyer un autre message radio, et..

-Non! dit Todd d'un ton autoritaire. Nous approchons du périmètre de la porte et je doute fortement que la garde ennemie wraith soit partie...ils pourraient nous repérer.

Fortement agacée cette fois, sentant qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre sur Atlantis, elle perdit patience.

-Pourquoi donc aurais-je à suivre toujours votre avis? Je n'ai pas à répondre de vos ordres et..

-Petite humaine...dit Todd, soudain à la limite de sa patience, avec un grondement d'avertissement.

Mais Sara n'en avait cure et sa fatigue la rendit imprudente. Elle prit son appellation affectueuse plutôt mal.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! fit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis une adulte et je ne suis pas stupide et je peux..

Mal équipé pour supporter plus longtemps son irritabilité, Todd ferma encore une fois la distance entre eux et pencha son grand corps au-dessus d'elle, saississant soudain fortement ses épaules pour attirer sa pleine attention:

-Selon les règles de votre monde, Sara Sheppard, il est vrai que vous obéissez à vos supérieurs sur Atlantis. Mais _**ici, **_vous allez me respecter et j'exige que vous m'obéissiez pour vous garder de tout danger. C'est ce que votre frère voudrait!

Son ton de voix, d'abord un grondement doux, s'était à peine accru mais la tonalité autoritaire et menaçante sembla le faire retentir comme un tonnerre à ses oreilles, la rendant soudain muette et pétrifiée.

Tirée fortement près de la poitrine bardée de cuir, forcée de pencher sa nuque vers l'arrière et de lever la tête pour plonger dans les yeux ambre de démon du wraith dont la bouche amincie en une ligne fine et dure ne supporterait pas une autre démonstration rebelle ou émotionnelle de la part de la jeune femme, elle se rendit soudain compte que la patience de Todd était à bout. Elle cacha alors prudemment sa colère, la peur et la stupéfaction se lisant maintenant dans ses yeux verts.

Ayant compris son soudain effroi, il tempéra sa voix et fit taire son irritation en continuant:

-Pardonnez-moi, _ma Sara, ma petite humaine_, dit-il pourtant d'une voix douce et moqueuse, répétant exactement les mots qui l'avaient mis en furie pour bien marquer _**qui**_ des deux dirigeait.

Elle ouvrit des yeux incrédules à l'insulte évidente, mais ne bougea pas et le fixa, tout de même impressionnée par son attitude autoritaire de leader.

- Il faut un chef et visiblement je connais mieux le terrain ici ainsi que les dangers qui nous guettent, continua Todd du même ton monocorde et paisible. Donc, d'ici à ce que vous soyez en sécurité sur Atlantis parmi les vôtres, _**je déciderai de ce qui sera le**_ _**mieux pour nous deux!**_

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés plus rudement.

"_Hé bien, où est le wraith tendre et passionné à souhait d'hier?"_ se lamenta intérieurement Sara.

Elle soupira, cédant tout d'un coup, n'ayant pas le choix de toute façon.

Sans autre cérémonie, Todd se pencha encore une fois à demi et la saisit comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Chargé de son fardeau humain, le grand wraith s'apprêta à traverser la périlleuse rivière, enjambant d'abord une large pierre plate et s'enfonçant dans le courant qui l'ébranla à peine. Sara, perchée sur son dos et ses épaules, s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put et regarda le courant furieux qui grondait sous eux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer encore une fois l'agilité et l'équilibre parfait de Todd qui avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à la taille mais avançait lentement et sûrement, le poids de l'humaine ne le dérangeant ni ne l'ébranlant le moins du monde.

Ils parvinrent en quelques cinq minutes de l'autre côté de la rive. Todd la déposa sans façon, même pas essoufflé, mouillé pourtant au-delà de la taille.

Sara, elle, était à peine mouillée de l'embrun du courant et une fois par terre, elle ne le remercia que d'un bref hochement de tête, encore un peu butée et le regardant par en-dessous, trop orgueilleuse pour lui dire qu'il avait eu raison.

Cette traversée aurait été en effet difficile et longue pour elle, et cela si elle ne s'était pas fait emporter par le courant, ce qui aurait obligé Todd à plonger pour la récupérer!

Elle remit sur son épaule en équilibre son sac et son portable qu'elle avait mis sur son dos pendant la traversée et Todd lui jeta à peine un regard avant de mener le chemin. Ils continuèrent leur avancée prudemment.

_0000000000_

_**À quelques part au-dessus d'Atlantis...**_

John Sheppard sifflait distraitement, son gène ATA si puissant en lui qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser errer ses pensées quand il pilotait le jumper.

Ce dernier s'éleva au-dessus de la cité, haut dans le ciel, s'éloignant alors que Sheppard venait d'entrer les données de la location de la porte au-dessus de la planète, jetant un coup d'oeil vers son compagnon de droite.

Rodney McKay, pour une fois, ne pépiait pas sans arrêt. Attentif à retrouver sur l'écran tactique de son portable les signatures bios des quatre personnes qu'ils recherchaient, le savant avait un demi-sourire à la fois fait de hâte et de soulagement.

Il allait enfin revoir Sara, mais ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours inquiets, ne sachant pas dans quel état ils allaient la retrouver!

Les ombres sous les paupières du génie d'Atlantis témoignaient du manque de sommeil de Rodney qui s'était fait tellement de mauvais sang depuis ces deux derniers jours, alors qu'il travaillait tout de même sans relâche sur la dernière phase de l'acheminement de l'arme anti-réplicateur. Et sans le secours de Todd, c'était loin d'être facile!

Derrière lui, John entendit Ronon qui nettoyait son épée et crinquait avec grand bruit son pistolet paralysant. On pouvait toujours compter sur le satédien pour être prêt sans défaillir.

Bientôt, sur l'écran visuel de Sheppard amené en face de lui, les contours du petit campement en face de la porte devant le vieux vaisseau-base wraith furent en vue. John amorça la descente du jumper, occultant le petit vaisseau aussitôt qu'ils se furent rapprochés de l'aire de la porte des étoiles.

Il savait que si Todd avait bien fait son travail, ils seraient non loin à portée de vue ou du moins à portée de signature bios.

Le jumper glissa doucement au-dessus du faîte des arbres, produisant à peine un souffle d'air chaud, invisible, alors qu'il filait comme un fantôme omniprésent.

John avait pu faire passer son petit vaisseau occulté sans difficulté à travers la porte, mais il avait aussitôt été alerté par la présence de quatre drones wraith et avait décidé d'aller plus loin et d'atterrir dans une clairière proche.

Ces drones auraient pu appartenir à la ruche de Todd, mais John Sheppard en doutait fortement!

Si cela avait été le cas, Todd, Sara et les deux marines auraient été en vue près d'eux.

Le scénario le plus probable était une attaque de la base wraith de Todd par une alliance ennemie, d'où le retard de sa soeur et de ses hommes.

John fit voler le jumper au-dessus de la longue ligne de la rivière la plus large qui serpentait près de vieilles mines à la base d'une montagne.

Cette rivière séparait un territoire plus large et plus praticable parmi la forêt dense; s'il y avait un endroit où Todd aurait pu amener Sara et ses compagnons en sécurité loin des attaquants, Sheppard était presque sûr que c'était l'endroit logique.

Il fit lentement le tour en rase-motte du territoire deux fois, sachant que s'ils pouvaient voir les silhouettes à l'oeil nu ou du moins en attraper les signes vitaux, c'était le meilleur moyen d'explorer le territoire et de les trouver.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un troisième tour, il n'eut pas plus de succès.

Le hochement de tête négatif et le soupir bruyant et désespéré de McKay le contrarièrent plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. L'éternel défaitisme du savant était souvent un point de litige parmi les membres de leur petite équipe et John Sheppard refusait, surtout dans le cas de sa soeur, de perdre espoir à la moindre difficulté.

Teyla, aux côtés de Ronon, s'étira en avant pour mettre la main sur l'épaule de Rodney et l'encourager à rester positif. Il eut un petit geste agacé envers elle mais se retourna pour lancer un regard d'excuse à l'athosienne qui ne broncha pas.

John entrevit une petite clairière et décida qu'ils continueraient le chemin à pied pour explorer les environs et commencer leurs recherches.

Tous préparèrent leurs armes et leur matériel en vue de se mettre en route tout de suite après l'atterrissage.

_0000000000_

Sortis du lit de la rivière, Todd avait mené la voie et ils avaient dû s'enfoncer dans les bois, Sara n'osant pas soulever son désaccord, car non seulement John et les autres ne pourraient pas les trouver visuellement, mais les signes bios seraient faibles et pourraient être confondus avec ceux d'un natif ou d'un quelconque animal.

Mais elle n'osait pas défier le wraith maintenant. Elle marchait à ses côtés, silencieuse, avec des sentiments mitigés entre sa hâte de revoir les siens, la sécurité procurée par la protection presque homicidaire apportée par Todd, mais surtout son comportement froid et complètement différent de tout ce qu'il avait projeté très tôt ce matin, alors que tous deux se laissaient transporter par leur passion débridée.

Une petite partie d'elle, l'anthropologue, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les wraith en tant qu'espèce avaient pu passer dans leur constitution l'héritage humain de l'ADN combiné à celui de l'Iratus, sachant qu'ils étaient avant tout de purs prédateurs dans tous les sens du mot. Il y avait plus que l'héritage de la bête dans la créature qui avait tant insisté pour la porter sans effort dans la rivière. Peu importe le vernis qui recouvrait sa nature instinctuelle, la couche s'en était montré mince en effet lorsqu'il avait pris les rênes de la direction de leur fuite.

À un niveau, le wraith la terrifiait proprement, mais à un autre, elle n'avait jamais été si transportée, si excitée, ne s'était sentie si _**en vie **_dans son entourage. Même pas par son travail, même pas auprès de Rodney McKay dans leurs meilleurs moments, et même jamais, dut-elle admettre tristement, lors de son bref moment de vie amoureuse auprès du lieutenant Aiden Ford.

Si _**entièrement **_possédée, mais dans un bon sens.

Qu'était-il cependant arrivé à la femme sûre d'elle, indépendante, au faîte de sa réussite professionnelle qui n'avait nul besoin d'un mâle pour se sentir heureuse, complète, appréciée?

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle commença à ralentir un peu.

Les contusions et les raideurs de ses muscles qui attestaient son état de fatigue suite aux évènements de ces deux derniers jours et surtout de leur union violente mais passionnée, se faisaient ressentir douloureusement maintenant et elle souleva discrètement les manches de sa veste froissée pour regarder les marques bleues qui étaient maintenant d'un vilain jaune.

Elle frotta ses poignets doucement, puis sa main se porta à la marque de morsure du wraith, toujours livide et sensible.

Elle se rappela son propre comportement dévergondé et en fut soudain choquée.

Elle eut un petit hoquet fait à la fois de honte et de plaisir alors que la pensée vive d'une image la saisissait: la sensation de "_lui en elle, glissant, bougeant...puis le frottement devenant plus rapide, fort, violent, alors qu'elle l'encourageait de ses gémissements et de ses mains crispés sur ses épaules, son dos.."_

Elle avait dû ralentir encore plus car Todd s'arrêta et la regarda de côté, perplexe, et ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il sentit l'odeur, le changement dans la chimie corporelle de l'humaine.

-J'étais...pensive, dit-elle sur la défensive, sentant qu'il n'avait tout de même pas pénétré dans son esprit pour y lire alors que la concentration du wraith était fortement dirigée sur la route à suivre vers la liberté et la recherche éventuelle d'ennemis voulant les piéger.

-Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être distraits et de ralentir, Sara Sheppard...pas quand nous sommes si près d'être secourus, ronronna-t-il de son ton bas et séducteur.

Il observait maintenant les taches de rouge accentuant les joues et la nuque de Sara et il devina les errances de ses pensées.

Rougissant encore plus, elle leva le regard vers le visage féroce, rencontrant les yeux d'ambre étrécis qui ne contenait aucune passion pour le moment.

- - Il y a quand même des dangers bien présents qui nous menacent, continua Todd d'une voix basse.

- De quoi s'agit-il? dit Sara soudain inquiète. Les wraith...ou les autochtones?

Todd avait ralenti soudain d'une façon inattendue, humant l'air, tardant à lui répondre.

Sara buta soudain tout contre lui. Autant elle-même que le wraith s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, attentifs aux bruits les entourant.

Sa chaleur, sa forme mince mais puissante amenèrent en elle des sensations qui étaient un écho de celles de cette nuit...mais cette sorte de distraction en ce moment aurait été une terrible erreur, les rendant vulnérable tous les deux.

Todd ne pouvait le tolérer. Il prit tout de même une profonde respiration, remplissant tous ses sens de l'odeur enivrante de la jeune femme, son goût toujours présent et épais dans sa bouche, se forçant soudain lui-même à se discipliner et à se distancer encore une fois de cette fascination.

Il repoussa l'idée de la prendre là, en ce moment même sur l'herbe, ce qui aurait été délicieux, mais inapproprié et une perte de temps coûteuse.

Fascinée pour une minute, Sara avait vu brièvement sur son visage la même expression intense de désir que cette nuit et elle posa légèrement sa main sur son bras:

-Todd? dit-elle.

Le son de son nom humain retourna son attention sur la femelle et il réalisa qu'il la tenait tout contre lui, beaucoup trop serré.

Il revint immédiatement à son attitude de commandant vigilant et la relâcha, laissant échapper une expiration contrôlée. Il vit les ombres autour de ses paupières, sentit la fatigue de son corps épuisé et dit:

-Vous allez vous reposer un peu...je monte la garde.

Sara fut reconnaissante et ne protesta pas.

Même s'il était fait pour sa part d'une constitution presqu'infatigable, ce n'était pas le cas pour elle-même.

Juste en s'assoyant, chaque muscle de son corps se rappela à elle et elle se plia lentement, s'installant confortablement sur le sol, déposant près d'elle son sac et son portable.

Même là, des souvenirs précédents dont les contours étaient encore très clairs lui revinrent_..._

"_Ses mains habiles bougeant sur elle, sa voix unique, basse, sensuelle, ronronnant dans __son oreille..."_

Elle chassa ses pensées de sa tête puis s'appuya avec soulagement contre le tronc d'un arbre, se laissant aller, passant ses mains partout où elle pouvait sentir les contusions. Elle sortit sa gourde et même si l'eau n'était plus tellement fraîche, elle la fit couler sur ses mains, en éclaboussant un peu son visage.

-Oh misère, murmura-t-elle d'un ton découragé presque malgré elle, englobant dans ces seuls mots à la fois son incrédulité des évènements récents et la misère de posséder un corps humain faible et pas aussi résistant que celui d'un wraith.

-Reprenez-vous, Sara Sheppard, fit Todd sur un léger ton de reproche...ce découragement ne vous aidera pas.

Surprise, elle leva la tête vers lui, un peu mécontente de ce reproche.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle laissait échapper une toute petite plainte sur sa condition physique!

Elle décida toutefois d'ignorer sa remontrance et continua à regarder les "dommages" récents sur son corps, tirant le bas de son pantalon pour découvrir ses chevilles et les masser.

Glissant un côté de sa veste sur son bras, elle en enleva la manche, découvrant le haut de son maillot presque déchiré.

Elle en glissa le tissu d'un côté, découvrant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, exposant ainsi la morsure pour mieux en voir les contours et la couleur, le docteur en elle cherchant quelque trace d'infection. La blessure était pourtant "belle" mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte que ce serait un réel problème d'en expliquer la présence.

Carson Becket voudrait absolument faire un examen médical au retour.

Elle toucha la morsure du bout du doigt et bien qu'elle n'était pas profonde, la couleur en était criante. Elle fronça les sourcils, plus ennuyée qu'en colère contre le wraith. Il lui faudrait une bonne compresse d'eau glacée, pensa-t-elle, mais il était trop tard et la marque était bel et bien remarquable. Elle devrait se rappeler de demander à Carson une injection d'antibiotiques, se demandant toutefois si les dents des wraith étaient tout aussi susceptibles de causer de l'infection que celles des humains.

Elle commença à remettre en place la bretelle du soutien-gorge et le maillot, quand une voix basse et autoritaire l'arrêta:

-Non...dit le wraith, étirant sa main et saisissant pourtant doucement les doigts de la jeune femme pour lui faire cesser son geste.

Sara leva les yeux sur lui.

L'expression très mâle était là, concentrée sur la peau nue de son épaule et la zébrure de sa marque. Lentement, la main se glissa sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et découvrit d'un geste décidé mais tendre la moitié de son sein, exposant l'auréole couleur framboise. Il frotta délicatement un long doigt tout contre la surface douce et sensible, érigeant ainsi automatiquement le mamelon exquis. Elle avala, arrêtant soudain de respirer, tremblante, sentant sa main toujours posée sans bouger sur son sein, seulement son doigt bougeant et caressant tendrement la chair du bourgeon.

Même si les caresses langoureuses commençaient à l'étourdir et à rendre son corps faible et engourdi, elle se débrouilla pour murmurer:

- Todd…est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

_-_Extrêmement douteuse, dit le wraith d'une voix réticente et repentante, cessant de bouger ses doigts.

Puis il l'attira entre ses bras lentement et gentiment, sa main nourricière reposant à la jonction de son épaule et de sa nuque, et l'autre main à sa taille. Les bouts de ses doigts recommencèrent à caresser presque distraitement la chair rougie, ce qui commença à faire naître encore une fois des sensations exquises, mais envoyant un message confus à la jeune femme.

-Mmmmm...Todd? répéta Sara en posant sa main sur celle du wraith qui la caressait d'une façon suggestive, hypnotique.

Elle glissa ses doigts contre le dos des siens, rendant sa voix ferme et sérieuse pour ne pas risquer de rendre flagrantes dans sa voix les pensées érotiques qui teintaient son esprit, tout autant que celle du wraith.

-Ce n'est _**effectivement pas**_ une bonne idée, dit-elle.

Non...laissa-t-il échapper dans une expiration basse de regret, la fixant intensément.

Sara essaya de penser à quelque chose de neutre, de constructif, au lieu des pensées excitantes qui parsemaient son esprit. Elle n'y réussit qu'à moitié et elle ne put que murmurer, d'un ton comportant autant de regrets que le sien:

-S'il-vous-plaît...pas ici. Pas maintenant!

Sa main s'étendit, la bouche de la fente nourricière soudain palpitante tout contre sa peau, les petits crochets "embrassant" la chair tendre en la piquant légèrement, l'enzyme coulant doucement jusqu'entre ses seins, mais il fit une pause et elle le vit s'arrêter et reculer sa main, remettant en place de l'autre sa bretelle, son maillot et sa veste avec précaution.

-Ahhhhh ma Sara! dit Todd avec cette fois-ci un ton plus raisonnable plein de tendresse, la tirant tout contre lui pour l'aider à se remettre debout sur ses pieds.

_0000000000_

_Pendant ce temps, un peu auparavant..._

John Sheppard n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagé lorsque l'appareil de détection bio confirma enfin la signature biologique distinctive de Sara Sheppard, et ensuite celle du wraith. Cependant, il fut contrarié quelques secondes plus tard de voir que celles des deux marines restants n'étaient pas visible du tout. Soit ils avaient été capturés par la ruche wraith ennemie, ou bien ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

….ce qui voulait dire que Sara était seule avec Todd.

-Préparez-vous tous, nous allons atterrir, dit John.

Il entendit le satédien crinquer son arme pour la énième fois alors que Rodney McKay, encore plus soulagé que lui si possible de savoir Sara vivante, préparait ses instruments de reconnaissance et son arme. Teyla, toujours aussi silencieuse et efficace, était déjà prête.

Il amena le jumper habilement au-dessus de l'aire d'atterrissage choisi dans la petite clairière et le déposa sans problème.

"Ils ne devraient pas être à plus d'un demi-kilomètre d'ici", dit-il aux autres, regardant encore les signatures bios qui avançaient d'une certaine distance vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés.

Attrapant son P-90, Sheppard rejoignit son équipe et ils se mirent à la file indienne. Le colonel donna un coup de tête bref en direction de la forêt pour indiquer la direction à Ronon, Rodney et Teyla.

Il avait hâte de revoir sa soeur, de savoir si elle allait bien, s'il avait eu raison de faire confiance au wraith. Il savait pourtant tout au fond de lui qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, à cause de cette attirance étrange entre eux deux.

Pourtant, c'était sans compter le besoin vital des wraith de se nourrir d'humains en cas de nécessité pour leur survie!

De quoi avait-il peur finalement? Que Sara ait servi de nourriture pour le wraith...ou bien allait-il céder à ce bizarre pressentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'ils avaient atterri, que sa soeur et Todd avaient créé des liens encore plus étroits entre eux?

Soudain rempli d'appréhension, il se mit à faire des foulées plus rapides, hâtant le pas des trois autres le suivant.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans la forêt, suivant les deux points bios toujours brillants sur le moniteur de signes vitaux.

_00000_

John marchait et soliloquait tout seul, Ronon Dex l'ayant largement dépassé depuis quelques minutes.

Excité à l'idée de revoir sa dulcinée, Rodney McKay avait parlé sans arrêt pendant quelques minutes alors que les deux petits points s'étaient arrêtés sur l'écran mais brillaient toujours.

Les sachant très proches maintenant, tous se turent et tendirent l'oreille, confiants que leur quête se terminerait bientôt par leurs retrouvailles avec Sara Sheppard.

_À ce moment, Todd et Sara venait à peine de se reculer légèrement et avec réticence l'un de l'autre, sachant bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de céder à leur désir une autre fois..._

_La main de Todd était toujours restante, paisible et tranquille, caressant sa poitrine, le regard de ses yeux sauvages et intenses posé sur elle..._

C'est à ce moment que Ronon Dex, approchant du point où ils se trouvaient, se mit à grogner, soudain en alerte.

Sa vue était toujours cachée par de hauts buissons mais ayant entendu un bruit de voix basses, il s'accroupit instinctivement et porta la main au fourreau contenant son sabre, ce qui alerta John et provoqua sa course prudente à ses côtés, suivis de près par Teyla et Rodney.

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose? fit l'athosienne à voix basse.

Ronon ne répondit pas et du bras, tassa les longues branches fournies du buisson devant lui.

-Ce sont eux je crois, disait Rodney d'une voix tout aussi basse, les deux points bios sur l'appareil de signature vitale montrant les deux personnes immobiles qui se tenaient à peine à quelques mètres devant eux.

Le buisson découvrit soudain à la vue la haute silhouette du wraith dominant celle de Sara de côté, _**si proche de lui! **_

John Sheppard sentit soudain son coeur battre follement dans sa poitrine, mais le satédien réagit en un quart de tour, encore plus rapidement que lui!

Son sabre fut sorti de son fourreau en un éclair et Ronon surgit comme un tigre à quelques mètres des deux silhouettes enlacées.

L'arme coupante tournoyait déjà dans son bras levé alors que le satédien faisait un cercle autour du couple.

Un cri de rage passa les lèvres du satédien alors que tous purent voir _la main nourricière de Todd posée sur la poitrine de Sara Sheppard, _comme s'il allait s'en nourrir!

John Sheppard réagit immédiatement, rugissant également et dépassant Ronon, se positionnant devant le wraith, son P-90 levé.

Derrière lui, Rodney et Teyla se mirent en position également.

_**-Lâchez-la toute de suite!**_ cria Sheppard, son P-90 faisant le bruit caractéristique de la culasse qui recule, prête à tirer.

Sheppard remarqua alors le regard légèrement surpris de Todd qui reprit aussitôt contenance, ses yeux redevenant calmes et ses traits impassibles, comme s'il méprisait toute cette menace armée devant lui.

Mais le pire était l'expression de sa soeur.

D'abord surprise, encore plus que Todd. Mais quelques secondes avant que le choc de la surprise ne saisisse ses traits, une de ses pires appréhensions avait prit vie.

Ce n'était pas la peur de mourir, la colère, l'effroi qu'il avait vu sur les traits de Sara alors que le wraith appuyait la main mortelle sur sa poitrine, mais une expression paisible, presque peinée, tendre, _amoureuse..._

Son esprit refusant pourtant l'évidence, il continua à fixer le tableau des yeux, le wraith maintenant droit dans une attitude pleine de défi et même de fierté, et sa soeur à la fois heureuse de les voir, mais surprise et sur la défensive. Il crut même voir une lueur d'embarras et de culpabilité dans ses yeux.

-John! cria-t-elle soudain d'une petite voix surprise.

Entre temps Todd, pas du tout effrayé mais tout de même pas idiot, avait obéi à l'ordre de Sheppard et s'était éloigné de la jeune femme, restant cependant à quelques pas d'elle avec une attitude protectrice et possessive.

Comme si Ronon Dex ne menaçait pas que lui seul avec son sabre mais aussi la jeune femme, John vit le wraith avancer ensuite devant elle et se positionner comme un bouclier, un regard soudain mortel dans les yeux, défiant le satédien de porter un seul coup en leur direction.

À l'éclair de rage dans les yeux de son ami et sachant soudain avec certitude que le wraith protégerait sa soeur avec sa vie, il s'interposa soudain entre Todd et Ronon, avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dommage:

-Ronon! STOP! Arrêtez, jetez cette arme, C'EST UN ORDRE! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la façon dont le wraith avait tenu sa soeur dans ses bras et la menace évidente de sa posture protectrice...mais à quelque part, Ronon qui avait vu la main meurtrière posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme avait sauté à la seule conclusion possible pour lui quand cela concernait un wraith.

Avec réticence, le satédien abaissa cependant son sabre qui sifflait encore dans les airs quelques secondes plus tôt sans troubler le moins du monde Todd et il se tourna vers Sheppard avec un regard furieux de désapprobation.

Ronon Dex jeta alors loin son sabre, pas du tout effrayé de se battre à mains nues et il se positionna en face de Todd à quelques pieds, prêt au combat.

Désireux de mettre sa soeur hors de danger et loin du wraith, John clôt la distance entre elle et lui en un battement de coeur et la saisit par la taille, la repoussant loin du wraith et de Ronon.

Étourdie, Sara qui avait retrouvé les bras protecteurs de son frère et était heureuse de le revoir se jeta tout contre lui et se laissa serrer.

Puis ce fut le tour de Rodney McKay de se précipiter vers la jeune femme et de l'enlacer encore plus étroitement, la soulevant dans les airs brièvement et embrassant ses joues et sa chevelure en désordre, murmurant : _"Sara! Dieu merci, tu es vivante! Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait, dis?"._

Un peu en retrait, John surveillait le wraith, maintenu à distance par les bras ouverts et le corps à demi accroupi en une menace évidente d'attaque du satédien.

Il n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit.

Todd grimaça et siffla comme un animal aux abois lorsqu'il vit Rodney étreindre Sara, même si elle resta un peu molle dans ses bras, lui rendant à peine son étreinte et qu'elle lui eut assuré qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait rien, cela par trois fois avant que le savant ne se calme et ne la lâche.

Ses traits vacillèrent un peu lorsqu'il toucha son épaule, rappelant à Sara sa blessure de dislocation d'avant, mais elle reprit contenance pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Le wraith serrait les dents et une expression sauvage de colère contenue inquiéta John, mais cela fut pire pour Ronon.

Ce dernier avait de l'expérience comme coureur et avait connu le monde des wraith alors qu'il les avait fui pendant des années.

Le satédien savait bien ce que ce regard exprimait sur les traits du wraith et sa rage, à peine apaisée depuis l'ordre de Sheppard, revint pleinement quand il vit la jalousie et la possessivité sur les traits de l'ennemi.

Alors que Todd avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Sara et Rodney, le satédien en profita et se jeta de plein fouet sur le wraith et brandit de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure du wraith, l'ébranlant à peine, mais le surprenant.

Vif comme l'éclair, Todd le repoussa violemment avec sa main projetée, mais il en fallait plus pour ébranler le satédien entraîné à plein! Il revint comme un ressort, faisant face.

Le wraith s'accroupit et se mit en position de combat et Ronon Dex fit de même. Les atlantes les virent tous les deux commencer un cercle menaçant et lent, cherchant chacun une ouverture pour attaquer l'autre.

Impatiemment, Sara repoussa distraitement Rodney et s'avança vers eux, poussant un "NON!" retentissant qui n'eut aucun effet sur eux.

Soudain, un seul mouvement rapide les poussa l'un contre l'autre et Todd brandit sa main aux ongles effilés et à la griffe menaçante, fente mortelle palpitante, vers le satédien qui bondit à temps et sauta de côté, utilisant la force de ses deux poings réunis pour porter un coup au wraith.

Todd fut plus rapide et l'évita aisément, lui portant à une allure ahurissante un coup de ses griffes terribles qui firent une coupure sur l'avant-bras de Dex. Ce ne fut plus ensuite qu'un tourbillon de dreadlocks brunes, de mèches blanches argentées et le mouvement du cuir noir qui claquèrent dans l'air en même temps que des grognements sauvages, alors que la bataille dura quelques minutes, le wraith prenant de toute évidence l'avantage.

Mais le satédien réussit grâce à sa grande résistance à continuer, reculant, puis avançant avec hardiesse et fureur.

Sheppard ne put que fixer, à la fois fasciné et terrifié, le combat des deux mâles protecteurs, l'un furieux et ne voulant qu'éliminer le wraith et l'autre, ses traits paisibles et fiers une minute avant et maintenant contorsionnés comme ceux d'un fauve furieux, une lueur mortelle dans ses yeux ambre.

Désespérée, Sara tenta de se jeter entre eux deux, mais Teyla et Rodney se mirent ensemble pour la retenir par les bras. Elle cria:

-Arrêtez ça tous les deux! RONON! Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois! Cesses ça tout de suite!

-Il a essayé de se nourrir de toi, Sara...JE L'AI VU! fit Ronon à peine essouflé, tournoyant toujours autour du wraith, ne l'ayant pas du tout lâché des yeux.

-Non, non, non! Ce n'est pas ça du tout! fit Sara en se tordant les mains de nervosité. John, dis-leur de cesser! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez tous! John!

Sheppard voulait bien croire sa soeur mais dans le moment, il savait son ami satédien impossible à arrêter et même s'il se défendait très bien, Todd, dans l'état de rage où il était maintenant, était sur le point de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, même si la bataille serait pénible pour les deux.

Les deux ennemis s'empoignèrent soudain.

Cela donna à John une idée.

Il avait vu un petit ruisseau derrière les deux combattants et alors qu'ils étaient collés par la proximité du combat, - Ronon s'était jeté sur Todd en cognant de ses deux poings le ventre bardé de cuir du wraith et son coup n'ébranla même pas Todd qui voyant une ouverture, prit le satédien par la gorge et le souleva d'un seul bras - John en profita pour se précipiter sur les deux silhouettes et les prenant par surprise, poussa tout autant le wraith surpris que Ronon suspendu au bout des deux bras puissants dans le lit du ruisseau.

Emporté par le mouvement rapide et brusque, les trois silhouettes culbutèrent de plein fouet, membres entremêlés, leur testostérone et leur agressivité soudain refroidies en roulant dans l'eau froide.

Todd fut le premier relevé et il se tint debout devant la forme étourdie de John Sheppard étendue dans le lit du ruisseau.

Étalé dans l'eau fraîche, sa tête levée vers le wraith, satisfait d'avoir arrêté le combat dont l'issue n'aurait pu être que mortelle pour Ronon, John entendit la conversation nerveuse et décousue de sa soeur qui essayait de persuader Rodney et Teyla que la situation dans laquelle ils les avaient trouvés était sans danger pour elle.

Puis il vit soudain le bras de Todd s'étendre vers lui pour lui offrir de l'aide.

Il fixa le wraith qui avait l'air encore furieux, mais dont les traits s'étaient calmés quelque peu.

-Hey...dit Sheppard en étirant son propre bras, acceptant son aide.

-Sheppaaardd...gronda le wraith, propulsant le colonel rudement et sans cérémonie sur ses pieds.

-Merci fit Sheppard, mais le grognement qui accueillit sa gratitude ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la mauvaise humeur du wraith.

Enlevant la poussière et essorant l'eau de son bas de pantaton, John s'arrangea pour regagner un peu de sa dignité et retourna son attention sur Ronon Dex qui avait reçu le poids des deux autres sur lui en tombant et qui venait de se relever péniblement.

Mais le regard sur les traits de son ami était meurtrier, sa bouche amincie en une ligne fine et blanche de fureur.

Sheppard soupira. Ce n'était pas fini, semblait-il!...et le wraith fixait le satédien avec un montant égal d'hostilité.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sara Sheppard prit les choses en main en s'infiltrant délibérément au milieu du spectacle des hormones mâles en furie, poussant Ronon en le prenant fermement par l'avant-bras et de l'autre main, agrippant le cuir recouvrant la poitrine de Todd.

Ce dernier, soudain calmé, abaissa doucement sa tête vers la jeune femme, toujours aux aguets cependant, sachant que l'ancien coureur pouvait bondir à tout moment.

Les lâchant tous les deux en les croyant calmés, Sara leva les bras en l'air et ouvrit ses paumes, en un signe d'apaisement.

-Ronon, je vais bien, s'il-te-plaît arrêtes ça!

Le satédien prit une grande respiration pour se calmer mais en se relevant, il avait dû saisir son sabre, car l'arme avait repris sa place de droit dans sa main et bien qu'abaissée, menaçait de recommencer à tournoyer pour attaquer le wraith.

Le wraith s'avança légèrement vers Sara et plaça sa main avec une lenteur délibérée sur la nuque et l'épaule de la jeune femme avec une attitude clairement arrogante et protectrice, ses yeux jaunes étrécis surveillant étroitement l'ancien coureur, sa bouche étirée en une ligne mince et condescendante.

**...**_**et Sara n'était même pas dérangée par ce contact!**_constatèrent tous les autres avec différents degrés d'horreur.

Elle ne vacillait même pas, n'avait nullement peur.

Alors que le satédien les fixait avec une lueur froide d'avertissement dans les yeux, les doigts du wraith commencèrent une petite caresse sur un carré de la peau de la jeune femme entre son épaule et son cou.

Ce fut presqu'assez pour jeter le calme relatif du satédien par-dessus bord, mais un regard implorant de Sara le retint.

-Donnes-moi une raison, grommela-t-il à Sara, une note dangereuse dans la voix, mais ses yeux ne quittant pas le wraith arrogant.

-Sara...un petit peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, ok? dit John, tout aussi confus de la situation et comprenant la colère du satédien, mais ne voulant certainement pas que la bataille recommence entre ces deux-là.

Concernée d'abord par la colère que Sara sentait renaître en Todd, elle se pencha soudain vers la longue forme rigide et s'appuya sur le wraith.

Le bras de Todd se glissa de sa nuque à sa taille et elle le sentit se détendre visiblement, comme si ce petit geste l'avait soudain calmé. Le regard du wraith restait alerte, quoique taciturne, toujours posé sur Ronon Dex. Sara pensa intensément aux prochains mots qu'elle dirait, pas certaine qu'ils désamorceraient la situation:

-Ronon...veux-tu bien m'écouter? Je ne suis_** pas**_ blessée et je vais _**bien**_! Todd m'a sauvé deux fois et...tu mets cette épée de côté s'il-te-plaît, fit-elle soudain stressée, et tout ira bien! Nous allons tous..

-Il allait se nourrir de toi, je l'ai bien vu, Sara! la coupa le satédien.

-Non! Je te répète que tu te trompes. Il...il ne ferait pas ça! Ronon...(elle étendit son bras vers lui et le toucha légèrement sur le poing tenant l'épée) Ça va..._**vraiment**_!

Le satédien commença à relaxer légèrement, reprenant une position normale et abaissant l'épée, mais il n'était visiblement pas heureux du tout.

-Éloignes-toi de lui, Sara...fit-il cependant, comme une condition à cesser son comportement agressif.

Elle hocha soudain sa tête négativement dans une décision instinctive, oubliant la présence silencieuse de Rodney McKay derrière eux qui curieusement ne disait plus rien.

Elle plaça lentement ses mains sur le bras du wraith qui la tenait toujours par la taille, faisant son choix, sachant que Ronon ne l'attaquerait pas si elle restait près de lui.

-Je ne ferai pas ça, Ronon... dit-elle d'un ton ferme et paisible.

Prenant soudain une décision, Ronon Dex poussa un grognement de rage, respirant profondément et expirant, furieux, en replaçant vivement l'épée dans son fourreau.

Puis il tourna vivement les talons et se dirigea sans un mot vers le chemin menant à la clairière où était caché le jumper. Il ne ralentit pas et ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois alors qu'il s'éloignait de la scène.

Le wraith et les atlantes restants le regardèrent quitter avec des expressions variant entre le soulagement et la satisfaction, l'irritation et le désespoir.

L'atmosphère pesante se répercutait encore de toute l'agressivité d'avant et ce fut John qui bougea et parla le premier:

-Bien, fit-il. C'était...intéressant!

Il retourna son attention vers Teyla qui était restée calme, et Rodney qui regardait, muet, ses yeux pleins de désespoir et d'incrédulité, le tableau de Todd et Sara toujours enlacés.

John n'avait jamais vu le savant si pitoyable et à court de mots. Il eut soudain pitié de lui.

Il regarda sa soeur avec un froncement de sourcils, puis le wraith d'un air irrité...mais c'est d'une voix calme et cabotine qu'il dit:

-Je déteste briser le party les enfants, mais je crois que Ronon a raison, il faut y aller...qu'en dites-vous?

-Je le tuerai un de ces jours...gronda Todd sans émotion apparente, établissant simplement un fait, regardant dans le lointain, là où l'ex-coureur s'était éloigné en furie.

Sara se retourna vers lui, soudain pâle de fureur:

-Non, vous ne ferez pas ça!

Et comme réveillée soudain, elle se tira hors de l'étreinte hypnotisante du wraith et se pencha rapidement pour saisir son sac et son portable, se dirigeant vers le chemin par lequel le satédien s'était éloigné.

En profitant pour reprendre son rôle protecteur envers sa soeur, John Sheppard décida que c'était son tour de poser des questions. Il fit signe à Teyla et McKay de suivre Sara jusqu'au jumper puis une fois ses compagnons engagés sur le chemin, il se mit à faire lentement le tour du wraith, stoppant soudain devant lui comme un mur alors que Todd amorçait un mouvement pour rejoindre Sara:

-Oh non, l'ami! dit John, le regard suspicieux. Pouvez-vous me dire maintenant à quoi diable vous jouiez quand nous nous sommes pointés ici?

Le visage de Todd cilla légèrement mais John vit qu'il n'allait pas éclater de colère encore une fois, alors qu'il lui répondit calmement:

-Je discutais de quelque chose avec elle...

John Sheppard siffla et toussa, le ton moqueur:

- _"discutiez"_? Oh je ne crois pas! On aurait dit que _vous alliez vous nourrir d'elle _quand Ronon a surgi devant vous deux! Et c'est ce que j'ai cru aussi en premier lieu!

Todd hocha la tête et John fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air froissé, même blessé de sa supposition.

-Non..dit-il doucement.

Et contre toute attente il soupira, réalisant que cet imbroglio dans lequel il était impliqué avec cette humaine étonnante, le poids soudain de l'assomption et de la condamnation sans appel alors que ces humains les avaient surpris dans une position en effet confondante pour eux, avec leur strict sens des valeurs et leur perspective étroite, n'aiderait pas du tout l'alliance déjà fragile entre lui et les atlantes.

Il regarda calmement le colonel et répondit:

-Ceci est entre elle et moi.

John leva la tête avec défi, n'acceptant pas cette réponse:

-Ceci n'est pas acceptable, Todd! Et si vous l'aviez blessé, je vous jure que..

Ce fut au tour de Todd de lever le menton avec un mouvement d'humeur et de mépris, interrompant Sheppard par un reniflement de dérision:

-Cela en revient toujours à cela, n'est-ce-pas, John Sheppard? Je l'ai protégé, gardé en vie, et vous menacez toujours de me tuer?

Il haussa soudain les épaules avec un geste d'ennui, congédiant du regard le colonel, en ayant soudain assez de cette conversation et voulant y mettre un point final.

Alors il dit, ses yeux soudain trop calmes et mortels:

-Je ne me nourrissais pas d'elle...et ne le ferais jamais, quoique _**vous **_seriez une bonne alternative, Sheppaaaard...

-Vous avez besoin de moi pour faire voler le jumper, dit John Sheppard, pas du tout apeuré et même moqueur et défiant.

-John Sheppard, continua le wraith toujours sérieux. Cette histoire entre votre soeur et moi est... délicate. John vit le wraith fermer ses yeux et soupirer, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je ne crois pas que je devrais vous parler de cela avant que Sara et moi en soyons arrivés à une..._décision._

Sheppard eut soudain envie de se mettre en colère devant la prétention de leur allié wraith...de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait_**pas**_de décision, _**pas**_ d'histoire entre sa soeur et ce wraith et qu'il ferait bien d'ôter à l'avenir ses sales pattes d'elle, mais il se retint.

Il avait d'abord besoin de parler avec Sara et peu importe ce que Todd croyait, il savait que sa soeur était réaliste et raisonnable malgré sa gentille folie!

Elle redescendrait sur terre, s'expliquerait, retournerait vers Rodney et vers sa vie normale de membre de l'expédition d'Atlantis, vers son travail...et toute cette vilaine aventure serait oubliée!

Il se força encore une fois à calmer sa colère et dit lentement:

-Je souhaiterais que ce soit si simple, Todd! Mais toute cette histoire a des implications profondes. Non seulement pour l'équilibre et la sécurité de ma soeur, mais vous l'avez vu d'après la réaction de Ronon? Cela implique aussi tous les miens!

Le wraith le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, les traits impassibles:

-Vous me dites que tout cela devrait cesser, dit-il tranquillement...que c'est une question de sécurité pour tous...et pour notre alliance...

-Oui, mais cela doit venir de vous, fit tranquillement John Sheppard.

-En effet...dit lentement le wraith qui semblait reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Mais sa mâchoire se serra soudain et ses yeux étrécis devinrent lointains et pensifs.

Sheppard fut heureux de ne plus voir de colère sur ses traits et que le bon sens soit revenu dans le regard maintenant raisonnable du wraith.

-Nous devrions les rejoindre, dit alors Todd.

-Je suis d'accord, dit John en soupirant. Le plus tôt nous quittons cette maudite planète, le mieux ce sera!...et puis il y a du boulot pour vous sur Atlantis!

_00000 _

Ils suivirent le même chemin que les autres en silence et parvinrent à l'endroit où John avait précédemment fait atterrir le jumper.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un silence si profond que quelqu'un aurait pu s'y noyer.

Rodney McKay était déjà assis dans le siège du copilote, silencieux, misérable, prostré, refusant de regarder les autres et surtout pas Sara Sheppard.

Ronon Dex était assis avec son dos complètement tourné à la jeune femme, visiblement en colère. Cette dernière avait l'air encore sous le choc, son visage portant une expression confuse, oscillant entre être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots ou bien de se renfermer dans l'indifférence bienheureuse que les fous avaient quand on les amenait de la "scène du crime" jusqu'à l'institution qui allait analyser leur comportement horrifiant.

Seule Teyla qui était derrière sur la banquette, assise sur le côté gauche de Sara, lui touchait de temps à autre le bras ou la main avec un geste rempli d'empathie et un petit sourire contraint.

Todd se tint debout un moment à l'entrée du petit appareil, prenant conscience de l'état de la jeune femme, la regardant intensément, mais elle refusa de lui accorder un simple coup d'oeil et soudain fermée, se réfugia dans son état de choc.

John prit rapidement le pouls de la situation et regagna en vitesse le siège du pilote, devinant qu'il valait mieux rentrer sur Atlantis le plus vite possible.

Le wraith alla s'assoir sur le côté droit de la jeune femme, mettant ses mains à plats sur ses cuisses en une pause non menaçante.

Avant de décoller, John Sheppard se retourna vers lui avec un regard dur en avertissement envers le wraith pour qu'il se "conduise bien".

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa soeur n'avait pas bronché ou même modifié son état de muette stupeur.

Todd soupira d'une façon à peine audible alors que le petit vaisseau lantéen s'élevait vers le ciel. Il se renferma dans un état de demi-méditation, commençant à disséquer les évènements passés.

Bien que s'y attendant à cause du lien créé par le Cadeau de Vie, les évènements de la nuit dernière avaient été une révélation pour lui, tant tout cela avait été intense et précipité!

La réponse que la jeune humaine lui avait donnée avait été...extraordinaire.

Dans sa très longue vie, il y avait eu des moments où l'une ou l'autre de ses conquêtes, wraith ou humaines, l'avait surpris avec un abandon et une passion répondant ardemment à la sienne, mais vraiment pas comme cela!

Dans sa prime jeunesse de wraith, ne comprenant pas la fragile nature et la psyché des quelques humaines qu'il avait littéralement "prises", il avait fini par tuer un bon nombre d'entre elles mais il avait bien appris avec le temps quel degré de plaisir il devait donner et recevoir pour que l'union soit profitable pour les deux. Il était devenu habile, un expert même...il s'assurait toujours que l'expérience soit agréable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Mais _jamais _il n'avait rencontré une reddition si dénuée d'inhibition, un tel délice dans la sensualité, un désir si ardent de répondre à sa propre sexualité et il se demanda si la propre nature de ces terriens, l'espèce qui avait réquisitionné le monde des anciens Lantéens dans la galaxie de Pégase, venant d'un monde mature et avancé à la fois dans la technologie et les sciences, un monde sûr de lui et presque sans peur, n'était pas la raison pour laquelle cette femelle particulière remuait si violemment des choses en lui.

Elle annihilait en quelque sorte son côté wraith logique et dénué de compassion, le réduisant presqu'à néant et jouant avec le côté insidieux et inexploré de l'ADN humain enchâssé dans son propre ADN d'Iratus.

Même en ce moment alors qu'elle s'était "retirée" en quelque sorte de lui, choquée, silencieuse et pensive, il pouvait tout de même sentir l'odeur délicieuse de son corps, causant en lui une réaction qu'il avait de la difficulté à maîtriser. Mais il ne permettrait pas à ce côté de lui de trouver un véhicule pour n'être simplement que le jouet de ses hormones.

Il y avait cependant cette envie, ce besoin.

Chaque molécule en lui, chaque parcelle de son instinct agressif de prédateur voulait la prendre, l'emmener loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, de sa vie actuelle, des siens, ne la garder que pour lui, ne permettre la présence d'aucun autre mâle autour d'elle et la marquer, la réclamer encore pour que son droit de propriété soit parfaitement clair!

Cette descente dans ce côté animal de son être l'offensait mais il se mit à réaliser qu'il n'aurait peut-être maintenant pas le choix d'y répondre...

Ce serait aussi inexorable que l'érosion de la terre, aussi certain que les étoiles qui brûlaient de l'hélium.

Il était réticent à admettre le pouvoir soudain que cette humaine avait commencé à avoir sur lui, encore plus que la plus grande des reines! S'il la choississait vraiment au lieu de l'une d'entre elles, cela voulait dire également qu'il ne se reproduirait probablement plus.

Alors que le jumper filait vers la porte de la planète, Todd bougea un peu, prit une profonde respiration et étira tranquillement sa main, la posant doucement sur le poignet de Sara.

Il y eut un peu de raideur et de résistance au début, mais alors que son pouce bougeait et caressait la pulsation cardiaque d'une veine bleutée de son poignet, elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui pendant une seconde puis son regard fixe revint droit devant elle.

Mais les yeux perdus et douloureux bougèrent quelque chose tout au fond du wraith et Sara sembla se relâcher tout-à-coup.

Elle appuya sa tête pesante tout contre son bras, oublieuse du regard impénétrable mais probablement réprobateur de Teyla, et insouciante des opinions de John, Rodney ou Ronon.

Elle ferma les yeux pour nier l'existence des autres humains du petit vaisseau.

Todd, pour un moment, oublia ce monde d'adversité qu'il devrait affronter pour la garder.

Il l'installa mieux tout contre sa poitrine et pendant le reste du voyage, il garda à travers ses doigts une mèche des cheveux de Sara qu'il caressa tendrement.

_0000000000_

Un trillion de particules se ruant vers leur résolution, une lumière à la fin du tunnel, se terminant dans la piscine brillante et bleu de la porte d'Atlantis.

Un foyer pour les uns, un endroit moins accueillant pour d'autres...

Un silence pesant accueillit les voyageurs alors qu'ils passèrent le portail et bougèrent lentement puis le petit groupe se dispersa, ne laissant seuls debout devant le grand anneau de pierre que l'alien, le grand commandant imposant, et la jeune humaine, une des mains du wraith couvrant une des siennes, l'autre reposant sur son avant-bras.

Tous les deux prirent conscience du cercle des marines les entourant, visages aux expressions pour la plupart professionnelles, certaines carrément hostiles, dégoûtées, curieuses ou indifférentes, mais toutes les armes pointées résolument sur le wraith.

Les nouvelles voyageaient vite! se dit Sara, aussi vite que les molécules à travers la porte des étoiles. Et les mauvaises nouvelles dépassaient en vitesse les autres, surtout celles amenant le scandale, annonçant celles-ci comme accompagnées des trompettes d'une fanfare.

Malgré l'avertissement de John Sheppard qu'elle avait eu en traversant le petit camp installé près de la porte des étoiles de la planète, après que la première vague des secours, composée de huit marines, ait précédé le jumper de Sheppard et son équipe et maîtrisé et tué les quatre drones wraith la gardant _et bien que Sara sache quel genre de_ _réception attendrait Todd,_ elle n'en fut pas moins choquée et bouleversée de voir toutes ces armes pointées vers le wraith et elle-même, bien qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises lors de leur escapade.

Todd resta calme et évalua la situation en tournant la tête et prenant connaissance de l'environnement hostile, acceptant cette réception comme son dû habituel.

Cependant, Sara pâlit soudain, se rendant compte que la contredanse à payer de son "aventure" lui était déjà présentée.

La condamnation sur le visage et dans l'attitude de ses collègues, la fuite rapide de Ronon Dex et de Rodney McKay sortant vivement de la salle de contrôle de la porte, ne voulant pas faire face à Sara, l'un par colère et l'autre refusant encore l'évidence incroyable, rendit presque malade physiquement la jeune femme qui vacilla.

Cela devint pire quand Élisabeth Weir parvint aux côtés de John et Teyla, s'avançant les bras croisée et les lèvres pincées.

Même l'attitude de son frère et de Teyla resta impénétrable.

De fatigue et de nervosité, son corps fléchit soudain.

Sentant son malaise, Todd referma ses doigts sur les siens. Elle reprit soudain contenance et elle devint un peu plus grande, fière, se tenant droite et refusant de baisser les yeux devant le groupe d'atlantes pour justifier ses actions, malgré les jugements déjà portés par leurs regards.

John lui avait dit au camp que Carson Becket l'attendait à l'infirmerie pour son examen comme après chaque mission. Elle savait bien ne pas pouvoir l'éviter, surtout dans ce cas-ci!

-Je..._nous_ allons à l'infirmerie, dit-elle dans l'atmosphère pesante à couper au couteau. Encore une fois, les longs doigts caressèrent ses jointures, comme en approbation.

Alors que les marines raidissaient leur doigt sur la gâchette et se retournait vers le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis pour s'enquérir des ordres, Sara s'avança vivement et parla:

- Élisabeth...Todd m'a sauvé la vie deux fois et gardé en sécurité jusqu'à ce que John me retrouve. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit une menace...

Élisabeth et John se consultèrent du regard et Sara vit John hocher la tête finalement et faire signe aux marines de les suivre.

Le groupe s'ébranla, Sara et Todd à ses côtés descendant le petit promontoire du portail. Sara essaya d'ignorer la menace évidente de la lourde garde alors qu'ils arrivèrent à grand pas à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Todd fit mine de suivre Sara, mais Teyla s'interposa soudain:

-Vous! dit-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Vous allez attendre ici à l'extérieur...ou bien, ces marines peuvent aller vous conduire à votre cellule.

Ennuyé qu'elle lui donne un tel ordre et regardant John Sheppard s'avancer aux côtés de l'athosienne et lever le menton en signe de défi, Todd poussa un sifflement et montra les dents. N'ayant pas le contrôle de la situation, il se contenta de dire:

-La visite médicale est-elle vraiment nécessaire, John Sheppard? Je n'ai fait aucun mal à votre soeur.

-Oui, c'est la procédure habituelle, Todd! dit Sheppard, le regard fermé.

Todd se retourna et caressa doucement la joue de Sara. Elle frémit, mais le laissa faire. Le geste était évident: elle irait sans lui, mais il l'attendrait.

Sara et Teyla entrèrent à l'infirmerie et Todd resta derrière, faisant face à John Sheppard et aux marines.

-Et maintenant, monami,fit Sheppard avec un ton moqueur, il est temps de regagner vos _**appartements habituels.**_

La menace était évidente. Todd retint un soupir, sachant qu'il séjournerait encore une fois dans une cellule à haute sécurité du quartier carcéral dans les sous-sols de la cité.

De dérision, il inclina sa tête en direction du colonel et dit d'un ton faussement humble:

-Très bien!

Il lança vers les marines le regard condescendant si wraith,plein de mépris ouvert et de menace qu'il réservait d'habitude aux drones humains.

Il faillit ricaner en sentant le changement dans leur attitude et leur maintien, leur corps raide et prudent, l'aura de la peur surgissant sur leurs traits, aussitôt remplacée par une expression impénétrable, mais trahie de nouveau par l'odeur de la terreur qu'inspirait ceux de sa race aux proies qu'ils étaient.

Todd prit un grand plaisir à sentir le changement dans la chimie de leur corps, s'installant avec aisance et malice dans le rôle du carnivore aux aguets.

Droit comme un "i", exsudant force et pouvoir bien que leur prisonnier, Todd se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'endroit qu'il connaissait trop bien, aussitôt encadré des marines.

John Sheppard suivit à l'arrière après qu'il eut avisé Élisabeth Weir qu'il viendrait la voir aussitôt que leur "invité" serait installé, pour faire son rapport de mission.

_00000 _

Les deux femmes étaient entrées dans l'infirmerie et l'un des infirmiers se précipita vers Sara Sheppard, montrant un plaisir authentique et un soulagement à revoir la jeune femme.

Il la mena aussitôt à un des lits d'examen. Avant qu'il ne tire le rideau pour lui assurer de l'intimité, Teyla se tourna vers Sara et lui demanda si elle préférait qu'elle la laisse seule avec Carson. Sara respira un grand coup, mais refusa. Elle savait bien que Teyla la jugerait peut-être, mais malgré le malaise et la honte soudaine qu'elle ressentait, elle savait que l'athosienne avait elle-même été très attirée par Michael du temps où le wraith avait été transformé en humain, forcé par le rétrovirus du Dr. Becket.

Même si Michael s'était enfui et était retourné à un état mi-wraith mi-humain maintenant, elle la savait toujours confuse aux sujets de ses émotions envers l'hybride, ses sentiments oscillant entre la haine et la compassion.

Il allait falloir une alliée pour Sara pour se battre contre l'incompréhension des autres. Tant qu'à plonger dans le bain de la honte et de l'opprobre, elle préférait que Teyla soit témoin de son examen et entende ce qu'elle avait à dire sur ce qui s'était passé, sachant que l'athosienne même si elle n'approuverait peut-être pas, serait tout de même capable de lui apporter de la compréhension et une amitié inconditionnelle.

L'infirmier étant parti, Sara vit arriver une des infirmières qu'elle aimait bien, du nom de Cynthia. Celle-ci aida la jeune femme à s'installer sur le lit, bougeant près d'elle une petite table supportant du matériel stérile, un stéthoscope, un ophtalmoscope, des gants, du matériel de suture, des éprouvettes.

Sara grimaça en reconnaissant même une trousse de viol.

Carson Becket fit son entrée et Sara lui fit un petit sourire gêné, inspirant et expirant soudain pour reprendre courage.

-C'est bon de vous voir de retour, Sara! dit le médecin, d'un ton à la fois professionnel et chaleureux comme lui seul pouvait en avoir. Je vais avoir des questions à vous poser tout en vous examinant, alors sentez-vous libre de prendre votre temps pour y répondre. Voudriez-vous enlever votre veste, je vous pries?

Sara étira ses bras avec précaution, s'exécutant lentement, sachant que c'était un moment embarrassant et qu'elle aurait des explications à fournir.

La marque de morsure couvrait presque toute l'aire de la peau entre le milieu de la nuque et le début de l'épaule et même elle pouvait voir que la couleur qui s'en était étendue, oscillant maintenant entre un jaune brunâtre et un mauve violacé. Embarrassée, elle maintint quelques secondes sa main sur la surface, la couvrant pour la cacher. Elle vit les yeux de Teyla s'agrandir de stupeur, puis ses traits se recouvrir aussitôt du masque calme habituel qu'elle portait. Carson avait légèrement tressailli, mais son masque professionnel et bienveillant revint en place et Sara enleva sa main en poussant un petit soupir fataliste.

Les mains expertes du médecin, regardant simplement la blessure maintenant avec une simple et minutieuse compétence, bougèrent sur sa surface sensible, tâtèrent l'épaule, la nuque, écoutèrent les battements de son coeur et prirent sa pression.

Il examina le reste du corps en dernier, scannant de ses yeux, tâtant, prenant connaissance des contusions et des marques, des égratignures, certaines d'entre elles la faisant tressaillir alors qu'il les touchait, et d'autres la laissant impassible. Il examina sa vision également.

-Avez-vous perdu conscience, sentit des nausées? demanda Becket.

Sara répondit à ses questions et raconta ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'attaque soudaine des wraith ennemis...la mort des marines, la fuite dans la forêt avec l'aide de Todd, le froid, la chaleur, la faim, le wraith qui avait chassé pour la nourrir, allumé et entretenu des feux pour la réchauffer, fait le guet pour la protéger...l'attaque malgré tout des deux natifs hostiles qui avaient failli violer et tuer Sara et contre qui elle s'était battu furieusement...son sauvetage encore une fois par Todd, puis leur quête à travers la montagne pour se rendre jusqu'à l'antenne et envoyer un message, le retour jusqu'à ce que John et les autres les trouvent.

Mais elle omit volontairement l'intimité sexuelle partagée avec Todd.

Perspicace, Teyla la regarda tout le long de l'examen et de l'interrogatoire avec inquiétude et clairvoyance.

-Mmmm...fit Carson qui avait continué à l'examiner tout le long de cet entretien que Sara savait enregistré. Et vous avez d'autres symptômes? D'autres...contusions comme celle-ci? fit-il. Je n'en ai jamais vu comme celles-là! continua-t-il en regardant délibérément son cou et les marques de bleus évidentes autour de ses poignets. Comment les avez-vous eu?

-De la même manière que la morsure, Carson...dit lentement Sara, du ton le plus calme possible.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Teyla qui devait commencer à comprendre.

Carson devint soudain raide et silencieux puis croisant ses bras et regardant brièvement le bout de ses pieds d'abord, il lança ensuite abruptement d'un ton prudent et dénué de jugement:

-Suis-je correct d'assumer que vous avez eu des relations sexuelles, Sara?

La réponse de Sara fut si tranquille et basse que Teyla ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu:

-Oui, Carson...dit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains et en regardant son collègue médecin dans les yeux.

L'athosienne ne put en entendre plus et se retira soudain plus loin, laissant Sara et Carson procéder à la suite de l'examen qui comporterait alors la phase gynécologique.

Teyla inspira et expira, prenant le temps de digérer cette information pas vraiment la bienvenue, et soupira.

Incapable d'en entendre plus, elle revit Todd tenir tout contre lui la jeune femme en un geste possessif et protecteur, et comprit.

Toute sa vie, elle avait appris à haïr tout ce qu'il était, représentait...et elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé coucher avec l'un d'entre eux!

Elle aurait pu monter sur les grands chevaux de la morale contre cette infamie, mais qui était-elle pour juger la jeune femme alors qu'elle-même était presque «tombée» pour Michael?

Elle aurait été bien hypocrite alors, car elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence qui avait fait que Torren soit le fils de Kanaan, et non celui de Michael.

Elle s'assit sur le lit d'à côté derrière le rideau, attendant que l'examen plus intime de la jeune femme soit terminé, se disant que sa compassion naturelle ne pourrait que la pousser à soutenir Sara Sheppard. En effet, que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre?

Comme pour confirmer que la jeune femme s'était mise dans une position difficile vis-à-vis non seulement son frère, son équipe, ses amis, ses supérieurs et même les autres atlantes de cette base, elle entendit le docteur Becket poser la question à Sara:

-Ces relations sexuelles ont-elles été _**pleinement**_ consenties?

….et Sara de répondre d'un ton ferme, toujours aussi calme et presque sereine:

-Oui, tout-à-fait!

Le rideau se ré-ouvrit et Teyla fut la seule à voir la lueur d'appel au secours dans les yeux soudain perdus et l'attitude rigide de Sara. Elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre la décision de la soutenir et de l'aider, peu importe sa propre opinion personnelle.

Sara se leva et reçu la permission de Carson de partir, après avoir fourni des échantillons de fluide et de sang au médecin. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie où son frère l'attendait et elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir seul.

Ni Rodney McKay ni Ronon Dex n'étaient aux côtés du colonel, contrairement à leur habitude à chaque retour des missions.

L'expression de John Sheppard était impassible.

En ce moment, Sara n'aurait su dire s'il était en colère ou inquiet...son silence fut pire que tout.

Carson Becket sortit de l'infirmerie et assura John Sheppard que l'état général de Sara était «normal et satisfaisant dans les circonstances» et aussi que ce serait à elle-même de les briefer sur plus de détails.

Sara lui en fut reconnaissante.

Son frère lui demanda si elle voulait se reposer et reporter la réunion de débriefing d'après-mission plus tard mais la jeune femme, se sachant incapable de dormir avant d'avoir affronté le docteur Weir et son équipe, ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Élisabeth pour faire un résumé de ce qui s'était passé sur la planète à partir du moment de l'attaque de la ruche ennemie de Todd.

Se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'était pas à la porte de l'infirmerie en train de l'attendre, elle se tourna soudain vers son frère:

-Où est Todd? fit-elle, soudain lasse et se sentant seule sans lui.

-En cellule, Sara. À l'endroit habituel et normal où doit être une créature qui aspire la vie des humains! fut la réponse cinglante et sans appel de son frère.

Il ne la regarda même pas quand il passa devant elle pour prendre la tête, hâtant le pas, décourageant ainsi toute protestation de sa part.

Trop fatiguée et remettant les contestations à plus tard, Sara suivit avec appréhension son frère vers une plus grande épreuve, Teyla fermant la marche derrière eux.

(à suivre)


	28. Chapter 28

- XXVIII -

_**La réunion fut comme Sara Sheppard l'avait appréhendé: pénible et embarrassante...**_

N'y assistèrent que Élisabeth Weir, le sergent Bates de la sécurité, John Sheppard, Richard Woolsey, - en tant que représentant de l'IOA qui effectuait un séjour d'une semaine dans la cité pour rédiger son rapport annuel sur l'expédition d'Atlantis - Carson Becket en tant que médecin de Sara qui devait veiller à ce que les membres de l'assemblée ne mettent pas trop de pression sur sa patiente. Il y avait également Teyla Emmagan pour la supporter.

Ronon Dex n'y était pas. Sara savait que le satédien l'avait déjà irrémédiablement condamnée. Pour lui, tout n'était que noir ou blanc et Sara avait malheureusement basculé du côté noir en se mettant ouvertement du côté du wraith.

Mais ce qui la soulagea et chagrina à la fois fut de constater que Rodney McKay l'avait encore fui.

Il était très compréhensible qu'il soit bouleversé d'avoir vu la façon dont Todd se comportait avec elle, ouvertement protecteur et possessif.

Sans avoir même ouvert la bouche pour s'expliquer, Sara comprenait que le fait qu'elle laissait le wraith l'approcher et se conduire avec elle aussi intimement avait renseigné Rodney sur le changement de direction du vent.

Mais il faudrait bien qu'ils parlent ensemble bientôt, se dit-elle. Elle devait tout lui expliquer et surtout se faire pardonner.

Lors de la réunion, Sara dut expliquer en long et en large, avec beaucoup plus de détails qu'elle n'en avait donné à Carson Becket, tout ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque des wraith et aussi ce qui avait suivi.

Elle comprenait bien que la sécurité voulait savoir si cette attaque de wraith _prétendument ennemis _de l'alliance de Todd était réelle ou bien "organisé" par ce wraith qui se prétendait leur allié.

Elle dût aussi expliquer la mort malheureuse des deux marines restés derrière avec elle pour la protéger, et réaffirmer que Todd n'y était pour rien.

Sara s'évertua à leur faire comprendre que le wraith l'avait protégée et gardé en vie, leur répéta qu'il l'avait sauvée deux fois.

Malgré son scepticisme évident, Richard Woolsey se montra plein de tact et de compassion pour une fois.

Le pire fut les questionnements du chef de la sécurité sur ses contusions nombreuses et surtout la morsure. Carson Becket posa alors la main sur celle de la jeune femme, regardant le sergent Bates et les autres pour leur dire que c'était un renseignement confidentiel et que sa patiente pouvait très bien décider de ne pas répondre à cela.

Mais Sara hocha négativement la tête et prenant une grande respiration, décida de répondre, encouragée d'un signe de tête par Teyla.

De toute façon, l'attitude du wraith et d'elle-même lorsqu'ils avaient passé ensemble la porte des étoiles était criante de vérité.

Elle avait cru bêtement que tout cela ne serait qu'une petite aventure sans conséquence, que personne ne le saurait...

Elle s'était lourdement trompée!

Écrasée par la honte, la culpabilité, le désespoir de ne pas avoir la certitude d'être comprise mais celle d'être jugée, elle décida néanmoins de prendre son courage à deux mains et de dire ce qu'elle avait préparé.

Son frère resta imperturbable mais l'admira pour cela, malgré le déplaisir de la réalité de ce qu'il avait pressenti.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre directement au sergent Bates et se tourna vers Élisabeth Weir:

– - Élisabeth, commença-t-elle...malgré les apparences, je peux vous assurer que Todd ne m'a fait _**aucun mal**_! Mes contusions et blessures diverses sont le résultat d'abord de l'attaque par les ennemis d'une autre ruche, puis de notre fuite dans les bois, les conditions de vie précaires, mon agression par les autochtones de cette planète...et par des choses qui ne regardent que Todd et moi. Mais je vous assure qu'il ne m'a jamais volontairement forcé ou causé du mal. Au contraire, il m'a maintenue en vie!

Elle regarda son frère qui comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation officielle, gardait la tête froide et ses traits hermétiques.

- Maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, (parlant à tous, mais continuant à ne regarder uniquement que John Sheppard, comme si elle voulait sa compréhension et son appui total) comment je vais gérer la situation, ce qui m'arrive...ce qui _**nous **_arrive, dit-elle tranquillement, est MON affaire et ne regarde personne d'autre que Todd et moi-même.

Il y eut un silence pesant, comme à couper au couteau. Tous avaient la tête baissée, sauf Élisabeth et John.

Sara se montra brave encore une fois et continua:

-Je voudrais aussi vous demander pourquoi _**il **_est encore en bas en cellule, alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et a prouvé être cet allié loyal dont vous doutiez auparavant? Il serait temps de faire preuve de plus de..

-Sara, la coupa gentiment mais fermement Élibabeth Weir. Même si tout ce que vous nous dites est vrai et croyez-moi, j'ai tendance à vous croire, il reste que ce wraith est un trop grand risque pour la sécurité de la base. Oui, nous allons voir à le traiter équitablement et il va continuer à finaliser le travail sur l'arme anti-réplicateur. Mais je suis la seule ici à juger des risques que nous encourons tous en permettant sa présence ici, alors ce sera dans les conditions que je jugerai appropriées qu'il séjournera ici. Ceci est non négociable.

Au moins, Sara aurait essayé! Elle ne dit mot, et le questionnaire continua.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne vint la gêner ou rajouter à son sentiment de honte et la réunion se termina, laissant tout de même Sara amère, désorientée et triste.

Son retour n'aurait-il pas dû être un moment de bonheur, de retrouvailles, de soulagement? Pourquoi donc ne pensait-elle qu'à l'étrange alien si attirant, seul là-bas dans la cellule, pourquoi donc ne pouvait-elle pas être une humaine normale, reprenant après une mission périlleuse le fil de sa vie sur Atlantis, son travail, ses relations amicales avec ses compagnons de travail et son frère et surtout son histoire d'amour avec son fiancé?

Son _fiancé._

Assise à la table alors que la réunion était terminée, les membres de la petite assemblée ayant quitté la pièce, Sara caressa la bague donnée par Rodney McKay en signe de gage d'amour éternel et les vagues de la culpabilité et de la honte atteignirent soudain le rivage de son coeur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle serra les mâchoires pour se reprendre avant de sortir.

Si quelque chose pouvait être tiré en conclusion de toute cette aventure, c'était que Todd avait eu raison.

"_Le docteur McKay n'est plus dans l'équation depuis longtemps...il n'y a que vous et moi." _avait dit le wraith.

Et tout son comportement pendant leur équipée, le fait qu'elle avait si peu pensé à Rodney, qu'elle s'était donné au wraith sans penser à conséquence lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé le savant, ou du moins pas comme il le méritait.

Elle en eut honte, bien qu'elle savait avoir été sincère lorsqu'elle avait dit oui à Rodney McKay pour leur histoire d'amour et pour leurs fiançailles.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était maintenant seule dans la salle autour de la table et levant les yeux, elle vit son frère à la porte qui l'attendait.

Maintenant que tous les autres étaient partis, il avait abandonné son expression dure et neutre et la regardait avec tendresse et compassion.

Sara, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il pourtant fermement.

Et sans douter qu'elle le suivrait, il prit le chemin de la passerelle extérieure la plus près de cette pièce.

_00000_

_**Auparavant...**_

Aussitôt que Rodney McKay avait passé le cercle bleu de l'horizon de la porte et mit le pied dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis, il n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était dirigé presqu'en courant vers son labo favori.

Il soupira d'aise en découvrant qu'il était seul en ce début d'après-midi.

Bien! Il ne voulait vraiment voir personne. Surtout pas _**elle**_.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise et ouvrit machinalement sur l'écran le dernier programme sur lequel il travaillait.

Observant sans vraiment la voir la dernière équation qu'il avait conceptualisée, il commença à taper nerveusement sur le clavier, mais sa main resta soudainement suspendue en l'air.

-Sara...dit-il pour lui-même, murmurant le nom aimé, même s'il était seul.

Figé devant l'ordinateur, Rodney McKay sentit soudain le poids de l'incompréhension et du chagrin s'effondrer sur lui presque physiquement.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et pendant un moment, il se rejoua la scène sur cette planète où il était allé la chercher, celle où Todd le wraith, _cet incroyable salaud_, lui avait traîtreusement volé sa fiancée.

"_Le wraith caressant doucement la peau de "sa" Sara entre la nuque et l'épaule, d'un geste sensuel et délibéré pour tous les narguer, et surtout pour défier Ronon Dex qui fulminait de rage._

_Sa fiancée ne réagissant même pas, ne montrant aucune frayeur. _

_Le regard fasciné même qu'elle lui lançait, clignant des yeux_ _** amoureux-nom-de-**__**Dieu!,**__ un genre de regard qu'elle ne lui avait pas dédié depuis un bon moment déjà."_

Et puis dans le petit vaisseau lors du retour vers Atlantis... _"La jeune femme sortant de son état de choc pour faire reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du wraith, fermant les yeux et acceptant sa caresse alors que c'est sur l'épaule de lui, Rodney McKay, __**son **__ fiancé qu'elle aurait dû chercher du réconfort!" _

McKay avait beau tenter de ramener son esprit vers le problème mathématique sur lequel il avait buté plus tôt, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Les scènes mettant en vedette la traîtresse et le grand scélérat vert se jouaient continuellement dans sa tête, comme dans un mauvais film de série B.

"_L'arrivée dans la cité, Todd sortant avec "sa" Sara et la collant de trop près. La jeune femme acceptant si facilement sa protection, son attitude d'exclusivité à son égard. L'éclair fasciné dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle levait la tête vers la grande silhouette de l'alien, penchant sa nuque pour lui dédier ce regard si passionné qu'elle n'avait jamais daigné lui lancer, à lui. _

_Elle avait cru avoir réussi à éteindre ce petit éclair dans ses yeux à temps avant qu'on ne le remarque, mais Rodney l'avait aperçu, oui..."_

Mille souffrances avaient alors déchiré son coeur...

Il avait beau avoir un gros égo démesuré, - il était le premier à l'admettre quoiqu'avec réticence - mais Rodney McKay était terriblement blessé, à la fois dans son orgueil et dans son sentiment amoureux pour celle qu'il croyait loyale à leur amour.

McKay n'était pas bête pourtant.

Il savait que leurs récentes difficultés avaient fragilisé leur couple, mais il mettait tout cela sur le compte de la pression, de la fatigue accumulée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce damné travail pour décrypter les codes des réplicateurs et construire ce virus qui anéantirait définitivement ces maudits robots.

Il n'était pas idiot non plus en ce qui concernait leur intimité sexuelle.

Il était bien conscient que Sara Sheppard était une bombe toujours prête à exploser et que la passion était un sentiment qu'il ressentait surtout pour la science et son travail et que dans le domaine sexuel, eh bien aussi difficile que c'était de l'avouer, il n'avait peut-être pas tellement performé et avait souvent laissé sa fiancée sur sa faim.

Il croyait pourtant fermement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que leurs intérêts communs et les similitudes dans leur vie étaient vraiment le ciment de leur union.

"_Alors pourquoi Sara lui faisait-elle cela?"_ se demandait Rodney, encore incrédule du tableau de Todd serrant Sara contre lui et caressant une mèche de sa longue chevelure acajou.

Il avait pourtant pressenti tout cela et avertit Sheppard!

Mais John s'était moqué de lui et de ses inquiétudes qu'il qualifiait de paranoïa.

Et maintenant le cher colonel John Sheppard le croyait pourtant, s'il se rappelait bien l'expression dure et de colère réprimée que Sheppard arborait alors qu'ils volaient vers la cité d'Atlantis!

Il aurait voulu être aussi brave que Ronon Dex et défier _**Todd le foutu-wraith**_, mais il n'était pas vraiment un homme de guerre.

Il était probablement, - _sûrement_ - cocu, mais la trahison de sa fiancée l'avait trop atteint, choqué, ébranlé pour qu'il ne saisisse fermement son P-90 et le pointe sur Todd pour en décharger complètement les munitions, jusqu'à ce que le wraith ne soit plus qu'une passoire.

Il devait bien y avoir une explication logique à tout cela! se disait McKay.

D'un wraith, il l'avait toujours dit!, on pouvait s'attendre à toutes les trahisons et les bassesses, toutes les machiavéliques machinations, et_ surtout _de la part de _**celui-ci!**_

Mais..._elle _!

Il n'y avait qu'une explication.

Il l'avait hypnotisée, c'était clair dans la façon dont elle le regardait, bouche béate d'admiration, ses beaux yeux verts clignant son adoration, sa fascination.

Il l'avait captivée, s'était servit d'elle.

Quel foutu salaud de manipulateur hypocrite!

….mais ils avaient encore besoin de ce bâtard, surtout lui.

Rodney McKay ne pouvait pas se permettre de se passer de l'aide de Todd, surtout si près du but pour délivrer une arme absolue pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute des réplicateurs.

Ses amis, Atlantis, toute cette _foutue _galaxie comptaient sur lui.

Mais elle, il n'était pas capable d'aller la voir, même s'il savait qu'il faudrait bien en arriver là.

Non. Pas maintenant.

Même influencée, magnétisée par le wraith, elle méritait qu'il la laisse mijoter et se demander quand il viendrait lui parler, s'expliquer, exiger, demander des comptes, quoi!

Mais pour le moment, Rodney McKay était encore trop heurté, trop sous l'effet du traumatisme pour aller voir Sara Sheppard.

En poussant un dernier soupir misérable, le savant canadien se remit sans grand enthousiasme à son travail.

C'était après tout la seule chose tangible, constante sur laquelle il pourrait toujours compter.

_0000000000_

_**Passerelle extérieure...**_

Sur le balcon, malgré le visage ouvert de son frère, Sara ferma d'abord les poings et serra les lèvres, s'apprêtant à défendre sa position.

Elle était si fatiguée, voulait aller se laver et dormir...mais plus que tout, elle voulait parler à son frère, avoir sa compréhension, son support et surtout ne pas faire face à son jugement.

Mais il désarmorça la bombe qui s'apprêtait à éclater lorsqu'aussitôt la porte extérieure refermée, il s'approcha et la força à le regarder en mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour attirer son attention.

Puis il posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, levant la tête de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent, fouillant dans les siens à la recherche de la vérité.

Sara ouvrit la bouche, coincée par John, incapable de se déprendre de son étreinte. Puis elle referma sa bouche, oubliant tout d'un coup tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Alors, petite soeur...comment vas-tu? dit John, scrutant ses yeux et ses traits fatigués.

Un sanglot monta dans la gorge de Sara, mais elle le retint. Il fallait parler, se faire comprendre et les larmes ne l'aideraient en rien! Il lui fallait être forte encore quelques minutes.

-Ça va, John...vraiment, je suis juste...si épuisée.

-Je sais, dit son frère, nous allons parler puis après, je te reconduis à tes quartiers. Tu as besoin de repos, c'est évident!

Elle hocha la tête, ses lèvres amincies en une ligne dure, faisant une belle lutte pour chasser l'eau qui était apparue dans ses yeux.

Après avoir essuyé furtivement une larme traîtresse, elle regarda de nouveau son frère dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sara? fit simplement son frère, qui au début pendant la réunion avait senti la colère remonter en pensant à sa soeur dans les bras de ce bâtard de wraith.

Maintenant, sa voix était douce, avec un léger reproche cependant.

-Je..fit-elle. Je ne sais pas John. Tu sais bien que tout ça, les rêves, le Cadeau de Vie...ce lien entre lui et moi? Ça...ça menaçait depuis longtemps de sortir au grand jour. Et cette...cette aventure a permis que cela se concrétise. Crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas du tout cherché!

-Sara. C'est un _wraith. _Écoutes, il t'a simplement influencé, utilisé!...et il a abusé de toi. Je devrais le tuer pour ça!

-Non, non John tu te trompes! Il ne m'a pas abusé du tout! fit-elle.

Elle plongea son regard indigné dans les yeux pers de son frère qui fit une moue perplexe.

-D'accord, peut-être au début, poursuivit-elle plus calmement. Mais crois-moi, il est tout aussi surpris que moi des évènements maintenant. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!

-Sara...

John Sheppard lâcha sa soeur et commença à marcher de long en large, retenant une rage montante vis-à-vis la crédulité et l'imprudence de la jeune femme. Il soupira, se calma et continua, la pointant du doigt:

-Tout cela est malsain, dit-il. Pas normal du tout! Et le pire, c'est que _**tu le sais**_!

Elle mordit sa lèvre doucement . Tout ce qu'il disait...ne se l'était-elle pas répété un millier de fois?

Elle hocha la tête négativement pourtant, butée.

-Moi aussi j'ai refusé ce lien John, dit-elle. Mais il y a indéniablement quelque chose! C'est...c'est plus que physique, c'est...compliqué!

-Mais comment peux-tu ne pas avoir peur de cette créature, Sara? C'est un prédateur! fit John entre ses dents, prudent de ne pas hausser le ton pour rester dans le ton d'une conversation ouverte et ne pas se la mettre à dos.

Il avait parlé de peur alors qu'il voulait aussi lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas dégoûtée et aussi rebutée par le fait que _les wraith se nourrissaient de l'espèce humaine, dont elle faisait partie. L'avait-elle oublié?_

-J'ai peur John, dit-elle. Mais j'ai encore plus peur quand je ne suis pas avec lui, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix basse et tremblante.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité.

C'était pire qu'il ne le croyait!

Il aurait pu comprendre, difficilement quand même qu'elle ait été attirée, contre son gré ou non, par cet alien. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Elle aurait pu même être transportée par le charisme de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle aurait pu également n'avoir cette aventure qu'une seule fois, à l'insu de tous.

Mais de voir son attachement, cette obsession, de la voir envoyer par-dessus bord tout ce pourquoi les atlantes se battaient, et surtout Rodney? Non...ça, il avait réellement un gros problème à l'accepter!

-Sara, est-ce que tu t'entends? dit-il alors pour la ramener à la réalité.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres pincées en un début d'agressivité. Elle ne répondit rien pendant une bonne minute.

-Je sais que tout cela est incroyable, énorme...et crois-moi, je...j'ai essayé fort de me raisonner, de m'éloigner de lui, mais..

-Et Rodney, Sara? Ton_** fiancé? **_Si tu savais comme il est malheureux, bafoué...il ne comprend pas! A-t-il mérité la façon cavalière avec laquelle tu l'as traité?

John avait ouvert les bras, mais ses yeux posés sur elle ne comportait pas de jugement, seulement de l'incompréhension, de la déception.

Sara lutta encore une fois contre les larmes. Elle décroisa les bras, passa ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes et se retourna soudain pour regarder l'océan tumultueux, tenant la rambarde avec des doigts si crispés que Sheppard put voir ses jointures blanchir.

Je...je sais, John. J'ai si honte, si tu savais! Mais si quelque chose a pu sortir de tout ça, c'est que je ne l'aime plus. C'est fini. Et je peux même te dire que ça l'était bien avant que Todd vienne sur Atlantis! Je n'en avais simplement pas conscience.

Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au point et fasse comprendre à son frère qu'elle respectait et estimait Rodney McKay, mais que même sans cette histoire avec le wraith, ils auraient fini par se séparer.

-Et tu crois aimer Todd? ricana John, ne pouvant s'empêcher son ton de voix d'être caustique et cinglant.

Sara se retourna vers lui, ignorant sa remarque cynique:

-Non...oui! Enfin, je ne sais pas John. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais plus où j'en suis! J'ai cru que ce ne serait qu'une aventure, due à toute cette situation étrange entre nous, je...je croyais même qu'en cédant à cette obsession qu'elle s'envolerait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant! Mais apparemment, regardes-moi! Je me suis trompée lourdement.

John savait qu'il était dur, mais il retourna encore une fois le fer dans la plaie:

-Et tu crois qu'il _t'aime_, lui? continua-t-il, implacable.

Son regard eut l'air encore plus égarée et c'est comme si elle réalisait soudainement la folie de cette histoire.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis répondit d'une voix prudente:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait réellement de la vie du monde wraith, de leurs émotions, des sentiments de cette espèce? fit-elle, tentant de se convaincre plus elle-même que son frère.

-Ah oui? Et que vas-tu faire, Sara...quitter Atlantis? ton travail, tes amis...un homme qui t'aime sincèrement? abandonner toute ta vie? Et pourquoi, Sara Sheppard?...pour vivre sur la ruche de ton amant? Pour devenir une autre de ses adoratrices, une _foutue_ esclave? Et à chaque jour te demander si ce sera la dernière journée de ta vie?

Elle ne parla pas, mais des larmes apparurent encore dans ses yeux, menaçant de couler en torrent.

-Et pour QUI, Sara? Une créature qui peut-être pour le moment te traite bien, te fait sentir comme la plus belle et la plus désirable des reines, mais qui, si sa survie en dépendait ou s'il en venait à ressentir de l'ennui avec toi, te transformerait en repas et aspirerait ta vie sans aucun remords?

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure au sang, Sara regardait partout sauf son frère, ses bras à nouveau croisés, enlaçant sa propre forme comme pour se protéger. Sa gorge était si serrée pour empêcher un sanglot de monter.

John Sheppard eut soudain pitié d'elle et lui ouvrit les bras.

Cédant à la fatigue, au chagrin, à la culpabilité et à la raison, Sara se jeta dans les bras de John Sheppard et éclata en sanglots, tremblante, s'accrochant à lui avec tant de force que John se sentit vaciller pour un moment, avant qu'il ne l'entoure également de ses bras, la serrant fort, sentant sa manche se mouiller de ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement.

-Tu as raison, réussit-elle à hoqueter au bout d'un moment. Mais John, je...ne sais pas quoi faire!

Sheppard la laissa pleurer quelques minutes, puis prenant encore une fois son visage entre ses mains, il essuya le gros des larmes qui faisaient des rigoles dans son visage déjà sale et murmura doucement: _«Allons, cesses de pleurer...ça va aller...on va trouver des solutions...tout va redevenir comme avant.»._

C'est ce que Sara Sheppard voulait croire.

Trouver comment se sortir de cette obsession malsaine, retrouver sa vie d'avant, se débarrasser de l'emprise du sortilège dont ce wraith lui avait fait cadeau en même temps que le Don de Vie.

Et pourtant, elle savait que_ tout ne redeviendrait pas_ _comme avant_, malgré ce que son frère en disait!

-On me déteste maintenant sur Atlantis...personne ne comprend! hoqueta-t-elle encore.

Sheppard fut soudain ému. Sa fureur contre le wraith revint en une vague déferlante alors qu'il réalisait ce que Todd avait fait à sa soeur.

Où était la femme forte, la courageuse Sara que John Sheppard connaissait et appréciait?

Ce n'était plus qu'une petite fille en pleurs qui se souciait bien trop du jugement et de la réprobation des autres.

_**-Moi,**_ je comprends! fit John. Tout va bien aller. Oui au début ça sera difficile, mais ils vont finir par en revenir et te ré-accepter parmi nous. J'y veillerai personnellement!

-Il faut que j'aille parler avec Rodney dit alors Sara, sentant soudain l'urgence de le confronter, de lui expliquer.

-Je ne te le conseille pas pour le moment, Sara. dit son frère. Tu serais mieux d'aller te reposer d'abord, crois-moi! Une confrontation dans l'état où tu es..._**où**_ _**vous êtes tous les deux**_...ne fera rien de bon!

Elle le regarda, hagarde, puis hocha la tête, se résignant à accepter son raisonnement.

-Viens. Rentrons, je vais m'assurer que tu regagnes tes quartiers et que tu te reposes. Et puis, congé demain!

-Je veux aller voir Todd avant, dit Sara tout-à-coup.

John Sheppard se raidit puis se força à taire la réplique cinglante qui s'arrêta à temps au bord de ses lèvres.

-Sara, vaut mieux pas. Je crois fermement qu'il faut couper tout de suite vos...liens spéciaux. Tu ne le verras que lorsque vous travaillerez ensemble au labo, entourés des marines.

Elle était trop épuisée pour protester maintenant, alors elle ne fit que hocher la tête.

En rentrant elle vacilla même un peu et John dût la retenir et lui demander si elle ne devrait pas retourner à l'infirmerie sous la supervision de Becket pour la nuit?

Mais elle lui affirma que ça allait...elle ne voulait pour le moment que sa douche et son lit!

_00000 _

_Pendant ce temps..._

Teyla trouva Ronon Dex et Rodney McKay à la cafétéria, assis en face d'un montant énorme de nourriture, tous les deux s'appliquant visiblement eux-mêmes à la faire disparaître le plus rapidement possible.

Ils grognèrent ce qui ressembla à un accueil bref alors qu'elle s'assit en face d'eux, buvant la tasse de thé qu'elle avait pris à la station de breuvage, attendant que l'un d'eux commence à parler.

Aucun d'eux ne le fit et même son regard dur et fixe à tour de rôle sur eux ne les fit pas broncher.

Elle les savait tous deux très obstinés, mais elle était capable d'être aussi têtue et s'apprêta à étirer le silence inconfortable jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cède ou bien qu'ils se lèvent et quittent, leur repas terminé, sans avoir dit un seul mot.

Croisant ses bras, froide et patiente devant leur entêtement, elle resta de glace en face de leur visage absent et buté.

Ce fut Ronon qui finalement abandonna, se pliant sous le poids de la colère muette de la jeune athosienne.

-Dites ce que vous avez à dire, Teyla. fit-il.

-Ah! dit-elle avec dérision. Enfin, nous parlons!

Le satédien eut un rictus moqueur et s'appliqua avec minutie à absorber toutes les miettes tombées de son sandwich, refusant de se laisser avoir.

McKay se rétrécit dans sa chaise, espérant que l'attention de Teyla resterait fixée sur le grand homme, mais il ne fut pas si chanceux.

-Et vous, Rodney...commença-t-elle. N'avez-vous rien à dire?

McKay attaqua le dessert en face de lui comme s'il était un ogre, mâchant et avalant avec grand bruit, une lueur de défaite dans ses yeux bleus tristes.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? finit-il par dire, une phrase courte et hésitante. Puis il devint subitement à court de mots, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Oui, Rodney, elle va mieux, affirma Teyla. Elle n'a subit aucun mal sérieux.

-Ça reste à voir! coupa agressivement Ronon Dex.

Il s'étira par-dessus la table, un ricanement de mépris étirant largement ses lèvres, les jointures de ses doigts si serrées qu'elles en étaient blanches et il cracha ses prochains mots:

-Il avait ses mains sur elle, et cela ne la dérangeait même pas, Teyla! Elle n'a même pas flanché! Elle a fait_** son **_choix. Et c'est__lui._**...un wraith. **_termina-t-il avec un dédain plein de haine dans la voix.

-Où est-il? demanda soudain Rodney, repoussant son plateau de nourriture comme s'il se sentait nauséeux. Il est avec elle, n'est-ce-pas?

Le ton du savant était soudain aigu et plein d'alarme.

Même si Teyla avait en quelque sorte pitié de Rodney, elle garda la tête froide, se rappelant sa mission de supporter Sara qui avait bien besoin d'une amie en ce moment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en cellule, Rodney, dit l'athosienne. Mais là, nous parlons de Sara. Elle est malheureuse et il va falloir vous parler, tous les deux. Écoutez _sa _version de l'histoire au moins!

Ronon ricana encore et heurta volontairement son verre vide sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Teyla et Rodney:

-Et vous croyez _**ça**_...vous approuvez _**ça**_? fit le satédien soudain hors de lui.

-Moi? fit Teyla, gardant son calme malgré son indignation. De quelle façon me voyez-vous complice de tout ceci? Je ne cherche qu'à l'aider, la supporter! Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, elle est confuse et perdue. Et en aucune façon je ne peux influencer sa décision!

-Vous devriez vous opposer à cette folie, dit Ronon. C'est pour ça les amis, non?

Teyla se pencha en avant, les traits durs et fermés, à quelques centimètres du visage du satédien:

-Je suis justement son amie, Ronon. Et c'est pourquoi je vais rester à ses côtés et l'aider alors qu'elle se bat pour prendre une décision et que personne ne semble se rappeler que c'est dans ces moments-là, quand plus personne ne comprend, quand on fait face à la réprobation et aux jugements que l'on doit ne pas s'enfuir et apporter son support à une amie! Et cela, que l'on approuve ou non ses choix!

-Formidable! lança alors Rodney McKay qui avait retrouvé sa voix cinglante et méprisante. Alors vous la regardez courir après le gros insecte vert et ne dites rien pour l'en empêcher, au lieu de la ramener vers ceux de son espèce!

Teyla tourna sa tête vivement vers le savant:

-Si elle a fait une erreur, Rodney...c'était de sous-estimer votre insensibilité sur ce qui ce passe et d'aller lui en parler, au lieu de vous voir agir comme si elle avait délibérément attaqué votre masculinité! (Elle fit une pause) Peut-être même auriez-vous dû en parler avec Todd, pour..

-Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui aurait dû, la coupa Ronon Dex avec un sourire mauvais...(il caressa le corps de son pistolet paralysant dans son fourreau) et ne lui laisser _**aucun doute **_sur la situation!

L'athosienne les fixa tous les deux, sa bouche étrécie en une ligne droite, dégoûtée soudain par le spectacle de la testostérone en face d'elle, réalisant soudain que les deux hommes ne réalisaient justement pas quelque chose.

-Elle est amoureuse de lui...laissa-t-elle alors tomber tranquillement.

Le scientifique canadien ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en même temps, et tapa soudain du poing sur la table, en total déni:

-Mais ça n'a aucun bon sens, Teyla! éclata-t-il. Comment cela peut-il être même _possible_? Est-ce qu'elle vit un conte de fée comme "La Belle et la Bête"? Est-ce qu'elle va le changer en beau prince charmant après qu'un baiser l'aura libéré? Épargnez. Moi. Cette. Merde!

-Rodney, fit Teyla en gardant son calme. Je vous dis ce que j'ai observé entre eux deux...et je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas encore vraiment elle-même! Mais c'est ce qui se passe pourtant.

Elle espérait instiller un peu de compassion dans les deux hommes, mais Ronon resta muet, ses traits crispés de rage et Rodney continua avec la tempête de ses émotions:

-Oh s'il-vous-plaît, assez avec tout ça! Le crapaud va toujours demeurer un FOUTU crapaud, et il ne l'aimera JAMAIS! Jamais comme MOI je l'aime! Elle est humaine et rien d'autre que de la_** nourriture**_ pour lui, une fois qu'il en aura assez d'elle!

-Et c'est votre évaluation finale? fit Teyla les yeux pleins de défi, regardant les deux hommes à tour de rôle. Ils ne répondirent pas, et Teyla ne vit que des regards durs, pleins de jugement:

-Alors notre conversation est terminée! dit-elle la voix dure, ramassant sa tasse de thé et se levant.

-C'est bien vrai, ma soeur! fit Ronon Dex de sa voix haineuse.

Rodney jeta un regard dénué de compassion vers Teyla, cachant sa propre blessure désespérée derrière un spectacle d'indifférente bravade.

Teyla fit un hochement de tête bref et les quitta, cachant en se retournant son propre désespoir vis-à-vis cette terrible situation.

Les liens d'amitié si serrés qu'ils avaient tissé au fil de temps se relâchaient alors que l'une des leurs était en péril et avait tant besoin d'eux tous.

C'était bien la première fois pourtant!

Probablement à cause de la haine et des blessures des uns et des autres.

Elle marcha seule dans le corridor, l'amitié insouciante d'antan lui manquant beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

_0000000000_

Sara avait prit une longue douche chaude, puis épuisée et encore choquée des derniers évènements, elle s'était laissé glisser le long du mur de la cabine de douche, accroupie en foetus, laissant l'eau presque brûlante effacer les traces de la journée et sanglotant, seule, souhaitant que l'eau chaude efface aussi tous ses soucis, toute cette folie, et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Après un moment la douche, programmée pour épargner l'eau chaude, se ferma d'elle-même.

Elle frissonna dans le froid soudain, sa chair hérissée. Elle finit par sortir, s'enroulant dans une grande serviette de bain. Elle en enroula également une plus petite autour de sa longue chevelure; trop fatiguée pour faire sécher ses cheveux et manger ce que Teyla lui avait apportée quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle alla s'étendre nue sur son lit, ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle laissa s'évanouir les soubresauts de ses derniers sanglots, sa gorge lui piquant et ses yeux rougis maintenant secs.

Elle se tenait sur le ventre sur son lit et soudain se retourna, fixant le plafond, repensant aux évènements de ces derniers jours et à son retour désastreux sur Atlantis, à la réaction de tout le monde.

John avait raison.

Tout-à-coup, elle souhaitât n'avoir jamais cédé au wraith, quoiqu'elle savait que ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard.

Alors elle souhaitât ne jamais l'avoir connu dans cette prison genii, ne jamais avoir été obligée de partager son «Cadeau de Vie», souhaitant même être morte à la place!

Elle souhaitât ne jamais avoir été capturée par ce diable de Kolya et le maudit en lieu et place de tous ses maux, se promettant de le tuer sans une seconde d'hésitation si elle avait l'opportunité de recroiser son chemin!

Elle souhaitât même ne jamais avoir accepté cet emploi dans la galaxie de Pégase, ne jamais avoir mis les pieds sur Atlantis, ni levé les yeux sur Todd.

Et surtout...elle aurait voulu ne jamais trahir Rodney, n'avoir jamais arrêté de l'aimer et d'être encore avec lui dans ce labo à lui sourire, ravalant ses commentaires narquois alors qu'il rouspétait contre tout et tout le monde...mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Pourtant, avant de céder enfin au sommeil, c'est au wraith qu'elle pensa. Seul dans sa cellule loin d'elle...

Que faisait-il? Pensait-il à elle...la désirait-il? Revivait-il tout comme elle leur passion sur la planète?

Avait-il deviné qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin au lien qui les unissait, à céder enfin au gros bon sens, aux arguments logiques de son frère, à reprendre le fil de sa vie là où il s'était cassé juste avant qu'elle fasse sa connaissance?

Elle ferma les paupières et fit le vide dans son esprit, puis fit le geste mental de tendre le bras, la main.

Cette main était la visualisation de son esprit.

Laborieusement, elle s'étira jusqu'au quartier carcéral dans les tréfonds de la cité, atteignit la cellule entourée d'un champ de force bleutée, vit le wraith assis en méditation sur le banc, les yeux fermés, ses longues mains allongées, paumes appuyées sur ses cuisses.

Elle fut soudain près de lui, de son esprit, entourant mentalement de ses bras ses épaules et déposant ses lèvres tout contre les mèches désordonnées de sa longue chevelure blanche.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit...

Elle eut un long sommeil profond et sans rêve.

_00000_

Alors que Todd était seul au milieu de la même cellule dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé la première fois qu'il avait fait assez confiance aux atlantes pour venir leur proposer une alliance temporaire, il sentit soudain la poussée d'un esprit hésitant essayant de pénétrer le sien.

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux fermés en méditation, permettant le passage à la présence bien connue, à la fois surpris et ravi qu'elle se soit étirée jusqu'à lui.

Donc le lien entre eux, depuis le puissant désir qui avait enfin uni leurs corps, se renforçait déjà?

Plus forte et plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait cru, la ligne télépathique qui s'était établie le fit sourire de satisfaction.

Mais alors qu'elle touchait mentalement ses épaules et faisait reposer tendrement ses lèvres douces sur le dessus de sa tête, la présence commença à reculer, puis s'évanouit...emportée à la fois par la fatigue et l'état de sommeil naissant...aussi par la raison, la graine insidieuse du doute semée par son frère et par ses amis. La culpabilité aussi, et la logique retrouvée de l'humaine qui n'avait rien à faire dans le monde dangereux du wraith!

Le sourire de Todd s'évanouit.

Il ne pouvait blâmer la jeune femme ni les siens d'essayer de la faire revenir à la raison. Malgré tout, il fulminait intérieurement, inquiet, déjà en manque d'elle, furieux de ne pas avoir lutté plus pour garder ce qui était à présent sien, peu importe les conséquences sur leur alliance fragile!

Il aurait dû jeter cette radio qui la reliait aux atlantes, attendre que la ruche atteigne la planète avant les humains, enlever Sara Sheppard et l'emmener loin, la garder juste pour lui.

Mais elle n'était pas qu'une simple adoratrice, consentante ou non.

Elle était terrienne et très attachée aux siens.

Il devait donc faire confiance au lien.

Elle se rendrait compte par elle-même. Malgré les épreuves que les siens lui feraient traverser en essayant de la convaincre de renoncer à lui, malgré le mépris, l'incompréhension, le jugement, il la savait aussi obsédée par lui qu'il l'était par elle.

Par preuve, avant de s'endormir, c'est à lui qu'elle avait pensé.

C'est lui qu'elle avait tenté maladroitement de joindre mentalement, s'accrochant à ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Elle était forte, cette petite humaine...il savait bien que tout n'était pas terminé.

Entretemps, il devait achever sa mission qui était de compléter avec les atlantes la transmission de l'arme anti-réplicateur.

Demain, comme Sheppard le lui avait dit, il se mettrait au travail. Il se concentra sur cela, apaisant son besoin soudain urgent de tenir tout contre lui sa femelle humaine.

Il la caressa mentalement avant qu'elle ne tombe réellement dans la phase profonde de son sommeil.

(à suivre)


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX-

_**Le lendemain, John accompagna Sara au labo de Zélenka...**_

Sara demanda pourquoi il se rendait chez le savant slovaque, mais devina tout-à-coup avant que Sheppard ne réponde.

Rodney ne voulait pas la voir!

Effectivement, Rodney travaillerait par moniteur et surveillerait le processus du travail par l'ordinateur de Zélenka, qui avait été mis au courant des progrès.

Sara soupira et allait faire remarquer que tout cela était enfantin quand John l'arrêta et lui dit que le savant ne voulait voir ni elle, ni Todd, et qu'il comprenait très bien pourquoi!

-Il vaudrait mieux que je lui parle alors, John! Que je mette les choses au clair. Ce travail doit passer avant nos sentiments personnels, fit-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Tu oublies une chose, dit Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils, sévère. C'est TOI qui jettes Rodney, pas lui! Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer tout cela.

- _Jeter? _ Mais quelle façon de parler, John!

-Oh tu appelleras ça comme tu voudras Sara, mais c'est la triste réalité pour lui. Penses au souci qu'il s'est fait quand tu n'es pas revenue...et maintenant il est cocu en plus! Je ne le blâme absolument pas de réagir ainsi.

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la culpabilité et la honte la frappant à nouveau de plein fouet.

Bon, d'accord...mais fais-moi une faveur, John. Parles-lui. Dis-lui de venir à moi, nous devons régler cela au plus vite, ça ne sert à rien qu'il se cache continuellement dans tous les coins de la cité pour ne pas avoir à me rencontrer! Il faut qu'il entende ma version, quand ce ne serait que pour rompre nos fiançailles officiellement et proprement.

-Sara...tu n'oublies pas notre accord?

Sara baissa les yeux, mais les releva et hocha négativement la tête.

Tôt le matin, elle avait déjeuné seule avec John dans ses quartiers et en était venue elle-même à la seule conclusion logique.

Toute cette histoire avec Todd devait finir, il n'y avait absolument aucun avenir pour cette obsession mutuelle!

John lui avait suggéré de prendre un mois de vacances sur terre, il avait même déjà signé les papiers de permission et obtenu l'accord d'Élisabeth Weir.

Même que leurs parents étaient au courant que leur fille viendrait probablement les rejoindre dans leur grand domaine à Washington.

Elle aurait pu s'offusquer que tout se soit fait derrière son dos mais finalement, elle en conclut que c'était la meilleure solution...

Elle devait se faire oublier, permettre à Rodney de se remettre de sa peine, aux choses de se tasser sur Atlantis, mais _surtout_...elle devait oublier Todd!

Séjourner sur terre dans sa famille - quoique cela l'ennuya d'abord au plus haut point! - lui permettrait de décompresser, de rejoindre la réalité...elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle adorait en vacances: sortir et s'amuser avec ses amis, faire de l'équitation et aller danser tout son soûl également.

Elle accepta le mois de vacances au loin d'Atlantis, loin de cette maudite galaxie de Pégase et d'un certain alien trop attirant, donna même sa parole de mettre fin à tout ceci.

Mais pour cela elle allait parler ce soir même avec Todd dans le quartier carcéral, lui expliquer la situation et pourquoi cette aventure devait se terminer.

John accepta avec réticence une unique rencontre seule à seul avec le wraith.

Pour le moment, elle allait rejoindre Zélenka au labo qui leur était assigné.

Todd serait présent, mais entouré d'autres scientifiques en plus du petit savant slovaque, ainsi que des nombreux gardes qui le suivaient comme son ombre.

John l'escorta donc dans le labo de Zélenka.

Tout de suite en entrant, elle entendit le haussement caractéristique de la voix soudain grondante de colère du wraith, bien avant de le voir.

Le pauvre Zélenka, coincé contre le mur, tremblant et balbutiant mais entouré des marines qui venaient de faire claquer la culasse de leurs armes pointées sur Todd, essayait d'expliquer quelque chose au wraith, mais les mots sortaient trop vite et de travers de sa bouche. C'était plutôt un mélange d'anglais et de slovaque parce que le pauvre Radek avait de toute évidence la frayeur de sa vie!

-Comment se fait-il que ce n'est pas le docteur McKay qui travaille sur le virus anti-réplicateur? rugissait Todd, indifférent à la menace des armes. Comment ose-t-il me faire faux bond?

-Il ne..ne...vvous ffait pas faux..faux bond! tentait d'expliquer le savant slovaque, le visage blanc et allongé. Il va surveiller le tout en direct sur moniteur et je vous garantis que je connais parfaitement bien le dossier moi-même et..

-Wow whoaaaa! fit John Sheppard en entrant et en levant les bras en signe de paix, faisant signe aux marines de s'éloigner, décidant de s'occuper lui-même de la situation.

Todd se retourna vers Sheppard, un mécontentement féroce crispant ses traits, prêt à se plaindre encore de l'absence inacceptable du Docteur McKay mais c'est alors qu'il vit Sara.

Tout son visage changea soudain, ses traits furieux devenant instantanément calmes et tendres.

John Sheppard en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Décidément, le wraith avait sa soeur dans la peau! Si Todd n'avait pas été un dangereux ennemi, Sheppard aurait bien ri de la malchance du gars qui était accroché ainsi à sa soeur comme un poisson pris par l'hameçon du pêcheur! Il aurait bien rigolé et aurait offert un verre au "futur beau-frère", mais il se rappela soudain qu'il l'avait déjà fait deux fois.

Une fois pour son meilleur marine, le premier fiancé de Sara, le lieutenant Ford. La seconde fois il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand Rodney, des étoiles dans les yeux, était venu le voir pour lui dire que Sara avait accepté sa bague et sa proposition.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de mariage. Et s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, _nom de Dieu_, l'obsession de cet alien pour sa soeur allait passer, car elle lui avait promis de lui parler et d'y mettre fin.

En attendant, les partis présents devaient travailler ensemble et c'est finalement Sara qui prit la parole pour expliquer le changement de personnel et de lieu de travail:

-Todd, dit-elle tranquillement, et John jura que la voix à la fois ferme et tendre de sa soeur attendrit tous les traits du wraith en une fraction de seconde.

-Saraaaaa...ronronna le grand alien, soudain attentif à elle seule, s'avançant vers elle à grands pas malgré les armes pointées encore une fois sur lui. Sara fit signe aux hommes que ça allait, mais ils attendirent le hochement de tête de confirmation du colonel pour relaxer.

John s'interposa cependant quand il ne fut plus qu'à trois pas d'elle:

-Parlez-lui d'ici! ordonna-t-il au Commandant wraith.

-Todd, continua Sara en ignorant son frère, sa tête levée et ses yeux fixés sur le regard de braise intense posé sur elle.

-Vous allez bien, Sara? dit la voix inquiète du wraith.

Il n'était pas satisfait de sa pâleur et de son regard ravagé.

Quelque chose fondit en Sara. Malgré sa peine, normalement, Rodney en tant que fiancé se disant amoureux d'elle, n'aurait-il pas dû en premier lieu s'assurer comment elle allait? Lui demander de ses nouvelles dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, autant sur sa santé physique que morale?

Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras du grand wraith mais les regards menaçants des gardes et étonnés des autres scientifiques et de Zélenka l'en empêchèrent. Surtout celui de son frère qui l'observait attentivement pour voir comment elle allait réagir et si elle allait tenir parole.

Alors elle s'avança simplement et ils échangèrent un long regard dans lequel elle mit toute sa fermeté, mais aussi sa détresse et son regret d'être aussi froide pour le moment, espérant, _sachant_ qu'il comprenait:

-Je vais bien, Todd, merci...dit-elle, la voix attendrie. Et vous?

Le wraith jeta un regard de mépris vers les marines, mais ses yeux se firent tendres et tranquilles quand il la regarda à nouveau:

-Aussi bien que la situation peut le permettre, dit-il, ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle comme s'il allait bien _maintenant _qu'il venait de la voir.

-Rodney McKay ne veut pas nous voir ni l'un ni l'autre pour le moment Todd, dit-elle d'une voix le plus neutre possible pour expliquer la situation. Radek Zélenka ici présent est en effet très compétent et au courant de tout le dossier sur l'arme. On me dit également que Rodney a fait de gros progrès pendant notre...absence, et puis...je serai là. Alors _**s'il-vous-plaît**_...mettons-nous tous au travail, vous voulez bien?

Le wraith continua à la regarder avec cette expression à la fois pensive et taciturne, mais la tendresse dans ses yeux témoigna de sa reddition et il hocha simplement la tête.

Avant de se séparer et de retourner chacun à leur console, John Sheppard leur souhaita une bonne journée de travail, leur disant qu'il reviendrait quelquefois dans la journée pour «voir comment les choses se passait pour le travail».

Sara devina qu'il voulait plutôt s'assurer que tous deux se comportaient bien.

Dès que son frère eut quitté le labo, elle s'approcha vivement au-dessus de l'épaule du wraith déjà assis et lui glissa qu'elle viendrait le voir ce soir dans ses «quartiers cellulaires», car ils devaient parler de quelque chose d'important.

Todd lui lança un regard de compréhension alors que Sara fut vivement ramenée sur le droit chemin par un marine impatient qui lui grommela de laisser le wraith et de «rejoindre sa station de travail au plus vite, s'il-vous-plaît».

Levant le regard vers le marine en question, elle reconnut Mitchell.

Eh oui, celui-là même qui les surveillait étroitement dans le labo lors de leurs travaux communs, et lorsqu'elle était allé sur le balcon prendre une pause avec Todd.

Celui-là même qui avait rapporté leur «comportement suspect» à son frère!

"_Oh John Sheppard!" _ pensa-t-elle. Évidemment, elle reconnaissait là la façon de faire de son frère. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'entourloupe à leur entente, en mettant pour la surveiller son marine le plus «zélé».

Elle jeta un regard de mépris et de défi au marine, mais bougea lentement et se rendit à sa console pour travailler...

_00000_

La journée se passa bien.

Zélenka finit par relaxer aux environs de Todd, aidé en cela par Sara qui le rassura, ainsi que par le déploiement des nombreux marines dont la garde changeait à toutes les 6 heures.

Rodney McKay envoyait ses données par ordinateur et Todd fit une remarque appréciative du travail que le savant avait effectué entre le moment de l'attaque de la planète par la faction ennemie wraith et le retour de Sara et Todd sur Atlantis.

En fait, cela ne prit que 24 heures aux savants réunis pour apporter la touche finale à l'arme de transport du virus.

Todd fut ramené à sa cellule en fin de journée. Il ne resterait que quelques heures de travail le lendemain et il retournerait à sa ruche, tel que promis par la nouvelle entente avec le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir.

L'atmosphère était toujours bizarre et lourde dans la cité et tous s'entendait pour dire que le plus vite le wraith retournerait aux siens, le mieux ce serait!

Rodney ne pouvait plus le supporter, même hors de sa vue et simplement au bout de son ordinateur.

Ronon Dex ne décolérait pas. Teyla ressentait le malaise entre ses amis et elle avait essayé encore vainement de suggérer à Rodney et aussi à Ronon d'aller voir Sara et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à leur dire...

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dérogeait de leur position.

John Sheppard avait aussi hâte que tout soit réglé.

Il avait organisé le départ de sa soeur pour dans deux jours et il souhaitait vivement que Todd soit de retour sur sa ruche, ainsi que Sara sur terre en sécurité. Cela aiderait à alléger l'atmosphère, à faire oublier certaines erreurs et à réhabiliter les liens forts qui unissaient d'habitude son équipe.

Avec le plein accord de tous, une expédition serait montée dans quatre jours avec les vaisseaux atlantes disponibles, soit le Dédale, l'Orion et l'Appolo.

Trois vaisseaux des Voyageurs seraient aussi de la partie. Todd leur avait assuré que sept de ses ruches se joindraient également à l'attaque contre la planète-mère des Réplicateurs.

Sara serait alors en congé pour un mois, et ce serait Carson Becket qui serait en devoir à l'infirmerie.

Mais pour le moment, Sara se préparait mentalement.

D'avoir travaillé avec Todd toute la journée dans une atmosphère plutôt rigide à cause des savants et des marines les entourant, n'avait pu lui permettre de se rapprocher de lui et de lui parler.

Elle s'apprêtait donc ce soir-là à joindre le quartier carcéral pour voir le wraith dans sa cellule.

Elle avait obtenu de John qu'il les laisse seuls, mais deux marines seraient toutefois présents aux portes et l'entrevue serait filmée. Sara avait grimacé à cela, mais elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son frère pour la sécurité de sa soeur.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où était détenu son obsession, pour l'aviser que tout était terminé.

_00000_

Quand Sara arriva, les deux marines positionnés à l'extérieur des portes lui permirent le passage. À son entrée, les deux autres gardes la saluèrent brièvement de la tête et prirent discrètement leur place de chaque côté de la porte intérieure.

Sara jeta un regard vindicatif aux caméras et se dirigea vers la cage où elle vit le wraith se lever vivement de son banc. Il se tint à un pied des barreaux entourés du champ de force actif. Sara avança le plus près possible.

Il y eut entre les deux un regard intense, passionné...

Puis Sara, déterminée, éteignit la lueur de tendresse et de regret dans ses yeux et elle marcha résolument vers le contrôle du champ de force, passant sa main devant pour le faire tomber.

La lueur bleue brilla plus intensément quelques secondes et disparut. Un des marines fit un pas en avant:

- Docteur Sheppard...j'ai des ordres pour vous empêcher de..

-Lieutenant, je n'entrerai pas dans la cellule si c'est ce qui vous inquiète...mais je ne veux pas de ce champ de force entre nous.

La voix de la jeune femme était ferme et sans appel. Le marine recula sans dire un mot. Après tout, on ne lui avait ordonné que de s'assurer qu'elle ne pénètrerait pas dans la cage du prisonnier.

Todd la regardait intensément:

-Nous y voici, fit-il de sa voix basse et tranquille avec un regard entendu.

Sara réalisa qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait dire...évidemment!

-Todd...

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire d'abord, charriant dans ce simple surnom donné au wraith toute la tendresse et la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Il ne se dit rien pendant quelques secondes et Sara ne put encore une fois qu'admirer la force du wraith, sa majesté, sa dignité.

-Toujours pas de regrets, petite humaine? demanda-t-il de sa voix de baryton ronronnante, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Avec cette question, il englobait toute leur épopée passée ainsi que la nuit de passion qui avait concrétisé leur lien.

-Bien sûr que non...et vous le savez, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux capturés par les yeux ambre du fauve qui étaient en ce moment à la fois paisibles et pleins de douceur.

-Mais vous allez me quitter. fit-il lentement, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Elle baissa la tête mais la releva ensuite, soutenant le regard de ses yeux légèrement accusateurs.

-Je n'ai pas de regrets pour nous d...pour ce qui s'est passé! dit-elle, n'oubliant pas les caméras. Mais...vous devez savoir que je retourne aux miens. Je me sens tellement coupable, Todd...tellement..

-_**Il ne faut pas!**_ fit la voix raffermie du wraith. Ses yeux devinrent brillants et durs.

-Vous êtes forte, Sara Sheppard. continua-t-il. Vous pouvez faire face aux autres, ne vous laissez pas manipuler!

-Mais je devrais me laisser manipuler par vous? répondit-elle instinctivement.

Sa seule réponse fut un long silence et un regard à la fois blessé et fermé de la part de Todd.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et quelques larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux pendant une minute, mais elle les essuya vivement avant qu'elles ne menacent de rouler sur ses joues.

-Todd, reprit-elle, d'une voix qui voulait s'excuser de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais le wraith feula doucement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une menace, mais plutôt une expression de son dépit. Néanmoins, il se fit silencieux et écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-J'ai failli aux miens, continua-t-elle. Vous savez très bien qu'étant humaine, ma place est ici. Non dans votre monde! Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie...de votre protection, et vous avez aussi la reconnaissance de mon frère et des miens mais...

Todd avait simplement reniflé de dérision à l'énoncée de la "_reconnaissance de_ _Sheppard et des miens_"...c'était si criant vraiment qu'il était encore enfermé ici!

La gorge de Sara Sheppard se serra. Todd n'avait pas besoin de rien dire. Elle était d'accord avec lui sur ce point, mais n'y pouvait rien.

Elle inspira et expira fortement pour se donner la force de continuer:

-Dans deux jours, je retourne sur terre pour quelques temps. Je...j'ai besoin de faire le point.

-Vous n'échapperez pas au lien, Sara. Peu importe où vous vous enfuirez à quelque distance dans une autre galaxie, continua doucement Todd, toute trace de colère ou de dépit envolée...

Seulement le ton tranquille de défi de _celui qui sait_.

-On verra! répondit-elle du même ton de défi. Je suis seule maître de mon destin, Todd.

Le wraith fit un petit "_Mmmm_" dérisoire:

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi, Sara Sheppard!

Et sur ce, il lui tourna simplement le dos et bougea pour marcher vers le banc.

-TODD! fit Sara, soudain incapable de le laisser aller comme ça.

Soudain, elle se foutait des caméras, des témoins.

Todd se retourna vivement et vit la main tendue de la jeune femme à travers les barreaux.

Il marcha vers elle et malgré la menace des armes maintenant levées sur lui, il passa doucement sa main à travers les barreaux maintenant dénués du champ de force électrique.

Il toucha délicatement les doigts de la jeune femme, les caressant doucement, du dos de sa main aux jointures...puis il caressa langoureusement son index jusqu'au bout avec le dos de son doigt de garde métallique, dans une parodie très sensuelle.

Sara en eut des frissons, mais aussi à cause du regard intense des yeux jaune-vert ambrés.

En un éclair, tout fut fini.

Le wraith regagna lentement son banc et s'y assit majestueusement, allongeant la jupe de son long manteau de cuir tout autour de lui pour lui allouer du confort.

Sara le vit refermer ses yeux et elle maîtrisa sa voix menaçant de craquer alors qu'elle dit:

-Adieu, Todd.

Le wraith ouvrit les yeux et lui fit son petit demi-sourire si attachant:

-Au revoir, Sara Sheppaaaarrrdd...

Aussi entêté que son frère et qu'elle-même! pensa-t-elle.

Mais malgré ce qu'il croyait, malgré ce sourire si magnétique, elle était décidée.

Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour cette histoire entre eux, peu importe la forte obsession qui les liait.

…..et peu importe ce que ce wraith, qui semblait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, voulait. Ils ne se reverraient plus.

Sara tourna les talons sans un autre regard et quitta le quartier des cellules.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, elle se soutint contre un mur et expira lentement la respiration qu'elle avait retenue lors du court chemin de sa sortie, laissant échapper un sanglot qu'elle ravala aussitôt.

-XLVII-

Le lendemain matin, elle déjeuna avec John et Teyla et cette dernière lui dit avec regret que Ronon Dex ne viendrait pas la voir demain lors de son départ. Elle n'en fut pas surprise.

John avait parlé le soir d'avant avec Rodney McKay, lui demandant de mettre sa rancoeur de côté et d'au moins venir dire au revoir à Sara, d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire et pour le bien de tous les deux, de ne pas se quitter sur une si mauvaise note. Tout ce qu'il obtint du savant toujours blessé fut un : _"Je vais y réfléchir"._ Il le dit à Sara.

Maintenant, appuyée sur la balustrade extérieure du balcon qui n'était séparé de la salle de contrôle de la porte que par un grand vitrail ouvragé et ajouré, elle réfléchissait, morose et solitaire...

Elle avait dit au revoir au peu de personnes qui la supportaient encore et fait un bref tour des endroits qu'elle aimait le mieux sur Atlantis. Maintenant, elle disait au revoir à l'océan, regardant les mouettes plonger de haut grâce à leur vue exceptionnelle, rasant l'écume des vagues, repérant le moindre petit poisson qui avait sauté trop haut pour sa propre survie, les cueillant habilement et retournant dans le ciel, jacassant pour se vanter de leur prise.

Il pleuvait encore un peu et les nuages assombrissaient le ciel, renâclant pour céder leur place au soleil.

Elle roulait doucement et pensivement dans son doigt la bague que Rodney lui avait donnée en gage d'amour éternel.

Encore une fois, une vague de culpabilité l'envahit en même temps que de la colère.

Fallait-il que le Docteur Rodney Meredith McKay soit si enfantin? Viendrait-il lui dire au revoir et écouter ses explications? …ou bien Sara aurait-elle à ravaler les mots qu'elle avait si minutieusement préparés pour se faire pardonner l'impardonnable et redonner la bague à son frère avant son départ, pour qu'il la rende à celui qui était trop lâche (_ou trop blessé?) _pour venir la récupérer lui-même?

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle entendit un mouvement inconfortable derrière elle. Un corps se déplaçait d'un pied sur l'autre et la personne à quelque distance d'elle se racla sa gorge, embarrassée.

Elle sut que c'était lui avant qu'il ne parle et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Peur, malaise, culpabilité encore une fois. Puis elle reprit contenance et rendit ses traits impassibles avant de se retourner.

-Hello Sara.

La femme qui regardait la mer, appuyée sur la balustrade, releva la tête et tourna son visage vers Rodney McKay, reculant une mèche de cheveux fauve qui avait été déplacée par le vent du matin et la replaçant derrière son oreille.

"_Qu'elle est belle..."_ pensa McKay, une boule dans la gorge et le poids du plomb dans le fond de son estomac.

Ses yeux verts le surveillèrent une minute sans aucune expression, mais elle se retourna aussitôt vers l'océan, son attitude stoïque:

-Rodney! dit-elle d'une voix basse et émue sans le regarder, en guise d'accueil.

Encouragé, le savant avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta.

Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour le mettre en position d'infériorité malgré tout, pensa-t-il, tout à coup frustré. Même si elle était la fautive dans cette histoire.

Malgré tout, il avait promis ce matin à Sheppard de lui donner la chance de s'expliquer.

Alors il s'avança à ses côtés, la rejoignant pour observer la masse imposante de l'océan rouler sa bosse et venir écraser ses vagues mouvantes sur les quais de la cité.

Avalant péniblement, il fit un essai pour engager un début de conversation:

-Il pleut encore. Pénible, n'est-ce-pas?

Le bruit retentissant d'une grosse vague heurtant un rocher engouffra leur malaise à tous les deux. Les nuages commençaient finalement à reculer comme avec regret, cédant enfin la place aux premiers rayons du soleil. Les pensées de Sara étaient tumultueuses en ce moment et tout le discours qu'elle avait préparé ne réussi pas à faire surface. Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut:

-Oui, il pleut. Ou plutôt il vient de pleuvoir.

C'était pitoyable elle le savait, tout autant que la remarque de Rodney, alors qu'ils avaient tant à se dire!

Elle sentait presque l'odeur de la nervosité de Rodney et elle aurait voulu toucher sa main pour lui dire de cesser de stresser, que tout était sa faute, qu'elle était si désolée, mais c'est comme si sa bouche était scellée, son corps entier paralysé. Alors elle n'osa pas le toucher, de peur qu'il la rejette.

Rodney prit une profonde respiration, se pencha sur la balustrade pour regarder le profil impénétrable de Sara et se lança:

-Comment vas-tu, Sara?

"_Ah, nous y voilà!" _ pensa Sara.

La question qu'elle aurait tant voulu qu'il lui pose quand ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis et qui maintenant était porteuse d'une curiosité malsaine, de peur, de reproche, d'incompréhension, de réticence. Pire, de pitié.

La question à un million de dollars!

Et toutes celles qui étaient sous-entendues à commencer par le regard sur elle des infirmières qui s'étaient occupées d'elle au début, puis ses collègues scientifiques, ses amis...son frère, son supérieur, et les marines.

"_Comment vas-tu, Sara?"_ En effet, comment allait-elle donc?

Sara souhaitait tant répondre à ce casse-tête elle-même, tentée de répondre la seule chose cohérente que la plupart des gens voulaient entendre: _"Oh, bien...merci!" _.

Une courte et élusive réponse qui évitaient d'autres questions plus embarrassantes.

Comment allait-elle? demandaient-ils? Oh. Tous ces hypocrites!

Au lieu de poser les vraies questions, la jeter dans la poussière, l'enfoncer dans l'égout de sa propre honte...

Ils auraient plutôt dû demander ce qui brûlait leurs lèvres:

-"Comment est-ce que c'était Sara...tu sais?...quand toi et le wraith? Est-ce que ça a fait mal, Sara? Et est-ce qu'ils sont comme nous? Étais-tu dégoûtée Sara? ...ou plutôt "As-tu aimé ça, Sara...et oh...est-ce qu'il est vraiment bon? ".

Elle les aurait alors scandalisés par ses réponses:

_-"Comment c'était? ...__**Inattendu, fulgurant, divin!**__ "_

_-"Est-ce que____ça a fait mal_? _**Oui...et non!**__"_

_-"Est-ce qu'ils sont comme nous? __**Un mâle est un mâle...oui, ils le sont...mais en même temps, c'est une différence si étrange, mais si...excitante! **_

-"_As-tu aimé ça, Sara? _ _**Oui! Ohhh oui. C'est le pied! **_"

_**-**__"Est-ce qu'il est vraiment bon?__**...Plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais connu! ".**_

Son esprit revint au moment présent et elle vit bouger près d'elle Rodney, inconfortable, malheureux dans le malaise dans lequel elle le laissait mijoter alors qu'elle mettait trop de temps à répondre. Elle décida de lui dire la vérité:

-Je ne me sens pas bien, Rodney. Je me sens comme de la vraie merde!

Rodney sembla jongler avec sa prochaine réplique mais c'est la jalousie en lui qui l'emporta.

Au lieu de croire qu'elle se sentait lamentable à cause de toute cette histoire, du chagrin qu'elle lui avait causé, de toute cette mésaventure qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu, il dût croire qu'elle était triste à cause de Todd:

-Penses-tu toujours à ce bâtard de wraith? demanda-t-il maladroitement, ne pouvant empêcher une note de reproche et de dépit de passer dans sa voix, ne la regardant pas dans les yeux.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu es venu me demander, Rodney? demanda-t-elle, une irritation pointant dans sa voix. Ne pouvons-nous pas parler de notre relation à nous deux, au lieu que tu te sentes menacé encore?

-Je suis désolé, se raidit Rodney, mais je suis effectivement menacé par _**lui**_! Il semble m'avoir pris ce que j'ai de plus cher. _**Toi**_!

Cette fois-ci, il lui faisait face et ses yeux brillaient de colère et d'indignation.

-Il aurait peut-être fallu lutter plus fort pour me garder quand c'était le temps, fit Sara, énervée maintenant. Ou bien me montrer un peu de compréhension quand je suis revenue et que j'étais si...confuse.

-Ah oui? Et comment aurais-je pu lutter contre _**ça**_, Sara? Contre ton _** obsession**_? Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ton esprit si logique et scientifique d'habitude, envisagerait seulement le début d'une relation _**avec un wraith, nom de dieu?**_

Ça y est, ils se disputaient maintenant!...et Sara ne voulait vraiment pas ça.

Aussi bien ne pas lui parler s'il n'était pas capable de discuter calmement de la situation.

Même si elle savait être celle qui avait le plus de torts, elle avait apparemment été assez naïve pour croire que Rodney serait prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sans s'énerver.

Mais apparemment, son égo était trop blessé encore et rien n'était jamais simple avec le Docteur Rodney McKay.

Valait mieux se laisser avant que la discussion n'empire et qu'ils disent tous deux des choses qu'ils regretteraient amèrement. Alors elle fit la seule chose possible. Elle poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à entrer dans la cité.

Mais Rodney l'arrêta en étirant sa main pour saisir son avant-bras et de sa main libre sur l'autre avant-bras, la força à lui faire face.

-Oh non, tu ne t'en vas pas comme ça. Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Vraiment? fit Sara, secouant sa tête avec moquerie. Mais de quoi veux-tu donc _encore _parler?

Elle se libéra et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, levant un regard de défi vers lui:

-Tu as eu tout le temps de me parler depuis mon retour, mais tu m'as soigneusement évitée. Alors dis-moi..qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis?

-J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, dit-il, ses traits soudain humbles et plein d'appréhension.

Il fit une pause, se demandant si c'était après tout une si bonne idée. Et c'est une question qu'il aurait dû lui demander depuis longtemps.

-Je sais...j'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt, Sara. Mais...j'avais mal. Et oui, j'étais lâche. Que veux-tu! Je le suis...parfois.

Fermant les yeux, Sara laissa échapper un sifflement bas et baissa la tête, mais garda ses bras croisés. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il y ait après tout entre eux une discussion sincère, constructive.

-Quelle est ta question? demanda-t-elle doucement, toute trace de défi envolée.

McKay la fixa, ses yeux bleus remplis de conflit mais décidant que la meilleure manière était d'y aller directement:

-Tu m'as dis autrefois que tu m'aimais, Sara. Est-ce que c'était un mensonge?

Le fixant avec stupeur, Sara pouvait à peine croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Elle retourna brusquement sa tête vers l'océan qui à présent était brillant sous la lumière d'un soleil éclatant. Elle aurait plutôt cru qu'il voudrait savoir quelle était l'état de la folie apparente de sa situation actuelle, mais évidemment Rodney McKay était toujours le principal sujet d'intérêt de Rodney McKay! Même dans cette situation, elle fut surprise d'en avoir douté.

Alors que son silence continuait à les entourer tous les deux, les épaules de Rodney s'effondrèrent, toute trace d'arrogance, de jalousie et d'impatience effacée de sa voix.

-Si je le demande Sara, c'est parce que c'est de cette seule façon que je vais pouvoir m'arranger de cette situation...sortir de la confusion dans laquelle je suis au sujet de tout ce qui s'est passé! Pas parce que je crois au fond de moi que tu me reviendras, mais...je ne veux pas retenir tout ça contre toi.

Sara fut touchée et se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours été si surprise par qui était réellement Rodney McKay.

Alors que la minute d'avant il pouvait se conduire en vraie tête de noeud, la minute d'après, il savait s'amender. Elle se tourna vers lui, radoucie:

-Je...croyais t'aimer, Rodney, répondit-elle sincèrement. J'y ai _**vraiment**_ cru, crois-moi!

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour appuyer la sincérité de ce qu'elle disait:

-Je...je ne dirais jamais quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un si je ne le croyais pas vraiment!

Le savant canadien absorba ce qu'elle venait de dire en en acceptant la vérité, peu importe à quel point elle était insupportable, baissant sa tête. Puis il la releva et la regarda dans les yeux:

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que ça change, Sara? Expliques-moi...je ne comprends pas!

Elle prit à peine une seconde pour réfléchir:

-Un baiser...dit-elle doucement.

-Un baiser! répéta-t-il, incrédule. C'est ça? Un _simple_ baiser a été assez pour faire tout basculer? Wow! Il doit être _**foutument**_ bon, ce Todd!

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec tant de douleur, de sarcasme et d'amertume que Sara sentit la piqûre de l'irritation ressurgir en elle:

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce-pas?

En colère maintenant elle lui fit face, les poings sur les hanches, lui lançant avec malveillance:

-Oui, il était si bon que ça, Rodney...c'est ce que tu voulais savoir? Il était _foutrement _ merveilleux, et ce seul baiser a été assez en effet pour me détourner de toi et me _**jeter dans ses bras, dans son lit, **_et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ou bien que nous nous apprécions bien en tant qu'amis!

Maintenant, elle l'avait blessé et elle le savait. La guerre était déclarée:

-Il t'a seulement utilisée, Sara! fit le savant maintenant rouge de colère, verbalisant enfin tout ce que les autres pensaient en dedans.

Il savait que c'était une certitude et qu'il l'avait blessé aussi, mais il continua à la regarder avec défi, malgré les signaux hostiles envoyés par Sara:

-Il m'a_** utilisée**_? cracha-t-elle, se penchant en avant, ses yeux fiers et malveillants: J'ai _**aimé ça**_, Rodney! Et je le voulais, _**lui**_! Que penses-tu de ça?

McKay recula sous l'assaut des mots qui l'atteignaient en plein coeur, en plein égo. La rougeur sur son visage recula alors qu'il fit un effort pour retenir sa rage et son dépit et essayer une approche différente:

-Il avait planifié de t'utiliser depuis un certain temps, Sara. Todd ne fait_ jamais_ rien qui n'est pas dans son propre intérêt!

Sara se retourna vivement pour cacher les larmes qui envahissaient soudain ses yeux à cette vérité.

Elle s'appuya à la balustrade et fut surprise que Rodney, malgré les coups qu'elle lui avait portés, s'appuie aussi sur la balustrade tout près d'elle, la regardant intensément avec une certaine pitié.

Il était vrai que les wraith n'étaient pas connus pour leur altruisme, même si cette qualité manquait aussi souvent à certains humains. Elle réfléchit et releva soudain son visage vers Rodney, hochant sa tête négativement:

-Si tu m'aurais dis ça il y a seulement trois mois, j'aurais été pleinement d'accord avec toi...mais je crois que ce n'est plus le cas!

Elle eut un petit rire de dérision.

-Je sais qu'au début, oui. Il _m'utilisait _Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, Rodney. Je sais quand quelqu'un essaie de me manipuler.

-Alors tu l'as laissé tirer sur tes cordes comme une marionnette, c'est ça? fit doucement Rodney.

Elle le regarda avec commisération.

-Non...ne sois pas ridicule! Mais cette..sorte d'attention...est difficile à repousser. J'étais en quelque sorte flattée...et puis...il y a toute cette histoire du Cadeau de Vie qu'il m'a fait...que je ne comprends pas encore vraiment et..

Rodney poussa une sorte de feulement et elle vit à son visage qu'elle avait perdu son attention et sa compréhension. Toute sorte d'attention prodiguée par un wraith était en effet une idée incongrue d'après McKay, menant soit à l'humiliation, ou bien à une mort douloureuse.

-Flattée! Tu étais _flattée_! Il poussa un petit rire sarcastique.

-Et cette histoire ridicule de _**Cadeau de Vie**_? C'est _foutrement_ incroyable, ça! fit-il en levant les bras au ciel, un rictus de mépris et de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

-Ok! On en a fini, là! dit Sara outrée, se détournant et marchant à grands pas vers la porte de la cité.

Mais soudain remplie de colère, elle se retourna avec furie sur ses talons, lui faisant face à nouveau:

-Laisses-moi te dire ceci. Je_ savais_ ce qu'il était en train de faire...

-On le dirait bien! cracha Rodney à son tour.

Rodney venait finalement de succomber au mépris et marcha vers elle, la prenant brusquement par les avant-bras:

-Il ne t'a pas seulement utilisée, Sara. Il t'a fait perdre le sens de toute réalité!

La jeune femme se débattit furieusement et se libéra, mais resta en face de lui:

-Je voulais te dire, Rodney, que tout était fini..depuis longtemps! _**Avant**_ que je vive cette aventure avec Todd, si tu veux savoir! et..

Le regard qu'elle vit soudain sur son visage la fit s'arrêter soudain dans son élan. Elle réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son intention, n'avait rien deviné même malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Rodney resta les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et Sara sut qu'elle venait de lui porter un grand coup bas.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Désolée d'avoir hésité si longtemps. Puis les choses sont arrivées ensuite si vite que..

Le scientifique, sortant de sa stupeur, crispa sa mâchoire de colère:

-Tu avais décidé que c'était terminé, nous deux! fulmina-t-il. Oh comme ça, tu l'avais déjà choisi, et puis tu as décidé de tirer notre relation par-dessus bord? Comme c'est commode, n'est-ce-pas?

La voix aigüe de Rodney atteignit les notes plaintives et cinglantes qu'il utilisait quand il était au faîte de l'indignation.

Sara le fixa, incrédule. Spontanément elle le gifla, laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue.

-Va. Au. Diable, Rodney! Comment oses-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai planifié tout ça? Parce que ni moi ni _**lui**_ n'avons voulu ça, mais c'est arrivé!

Elle se précipita vers la porte et en fit fonctionner le mécanisme, entrant dans une envolée rageuse dans la cité, se ruant vers le corridor dans l'intention d'aller se calmer dans ses quartiers avant de quitter Atlantis.

Mais Rodney, manquant totalement de tact, se rua derrière elle et la suivit et l'attrapant par le bras, la fit se retourner comme un ressort.

Il ne _t'aime pas_, Sara. Il ne pourra jamais. C'est un _**foutu **_ wraith!

Avec un regard glacial et rageur, elle fixa sa main toujours crispée sur son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche.

Sara serra les lèvres et durcit ses traits, ne voulant pas lui laisser voir comment elle se sentait en dedans.

-Tu ne le sais pas! dit-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante et hésitante.

Elle avait voulu dès le début lui dire que de toute façon, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Todd, que cette obsession allait se terminer là.

Elle décida de ne pas en dire mot.

-C'est un wraith, répéta McKay. Et ils ne connaissent pas l'amour, Sara! C'est un foutu alien, un tueur, un meurtrier sans coeur qui aspire la vie des humains! Il te dévorerait à la minute où il n'y aurait aucun autre humain aux alentours pour sa survie! Tu ne pourras jamais lui faire totalement confiance, tu ne peux pas le ramener chez toi rencontrer papa et maman, tu ne peux pas l'épouser, et tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant de lui!

Sa colère soudain tombée il s'approcha d'elle, prit ses deux mains entre les siennes et les serra, comme en un geste de prière.

-Il n'y a pas de futur pour cette relation, Sara fit-il plus doucement. Todd ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le mérites. Et tu auras tout abandonné, tout foutu en l'air pour quelque chose qui est voué à l'échec dès le départ!

-Je sais tout ça, Rodney. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me le répéter, encore et encore!

Elle pencha la tête, ses mains entre les siennes tremblèrent et elle laissa échapper doucement les larmes qui menaçaient plus tôt de couler.

Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

Plus Rodney avait soulevé toutes ces objections logiques, plus elle réalisait qu'elle était vraiment en amour, comme peut-être elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-Mais je l'aime, Rodney. Je suis complètement folle, n'est-ce-pas?

Rodney pâlit. C'était quelque chose de se faire jeter par sa fiancée, de savoir qu'elle vous avait trompé et en plus préférer un foutu alien mortellement dangereux pour les humains...mais de l'entendre confirmer qu'elle l'aimait, c'était trop dur à prendre.

-Tu l'aimes?

Rodney la regardait avec à la fois de la pitié et du cynisme. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement sans dire un mot.

-Alors tu es perdue, ma _pauvre_ Sara. Complètement! Parce que tôt ou tard, il va utiliser ça contre toi.

Angoissé, Rodney se passa la main dans les cheveux et la fixa, utilisant le sarcasme pour convoyer sa propre misère.

-Allons Sara, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à tes parents? _"Hey! J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles! La bonne est que vous n'aurez jamais à faire les babysitters. Mais la mauvaise est qu'il est grand, méchant et vert, et qu'il peut vous sucer la vie de la poitrine avec sa seule main!"_

Elle resta calme devant son comportement sarcastique et défit doucement sa main de son étreinte, retirant la bague lentement de son doigt et la mettant dans sa paume toujours ouverte qu'elle referma doucement, comme à regret:

-Tout ce que tu dis ne changera rien, Rodney. Peu importe ce que tu crois qu'il arrivera.

Rodney joua sa dernière carte, à peine conscient de la bague dans sa main:

-Sara! Et nous, tes amis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous?

Sara le fixa, cherchant dans son visage angoissé ce reste d'amitié qu'il venait juste d'agiter dans son visage comme un drapeau blanc, comme une arme ultime.

-Je ne sais pas, Rodney. Es-tu au moins encore mon ami après ce qui s'est passé? Pourras-tu me pardonner? Et Ronon lui...le pourra-t-il?

Sa poitrine était serrée par l'émotion alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Tout ce qu'il allait dire dès maintenant pèserait dans la balance de leur amitié chancelante pour le futur. Mais il ne répondait pas, sa mâchoire serrée.

-Seras-tu capable de mettre tout ça de côté, Rodney? De te rappeler ce que nous avons partagé...et que nous étions à la base avant tout de _vrais___amis?

Le scientifique canadien se tint debout, tranquille, comme les froides montagnes de sa contrée, ne pouvant lui donner la réponse qu'elle souhaitait. Il remit alors tranquillement la bague dans sa poche, sachant que tout ceci était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait prendre pour le moment. Elle vit le regard de désespoir, ses sentiments piétinés et la soudaine froideur sur le visage de Rodney:

-Je ne crois pas...répondit-elle tranquillement pour lui.

Triste au-delà du possible, elle tourna les talons et le laissa planté dans le corridor, ses yeux fermés et ses traits ravagés.

_0000000000_

Sur le vaisseau ruche, personne ne put ignorer que le niveau des phéromones de leur Commandant était outrageusement élevé à son retour.

Il y avait également l'odeur d'un accouplement clairement récent et comme le réalisa tout de suite son Second, il s'agissait d'une humaine et il connaissait cette humaine.

La Lantéenne pour laquelle le Commandant avait montré tant d'intérêt dernièrement!

La signature des phéromones l'entourant signalait aussi la possession, une claire indication que ce n'était pas juste une rencontre hasardeuse et à être oubliée rapidement, mais un lien déjà solide, causé par la fin de la consternation et de l'agitation.

De tenter le destin de la ruche, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but de cette guerre importante pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi devenu dangereusement invincible était plus qu'une simple folie, pensa le Second.

Le sous-commandant de la seconde ruche était naturellement devenu le "Second" au retour de l'Aîné.

Il se savait apprécié de l'ancien wraith et n'en tirait aucune gloire ni fierté particulière.

Il se targuait d'être très compétent, efficace et il avait travaillé dur pendant des années pour mériter d'enfin monter dans la hiérarchie militaire wraith.

Il était aussi terriblement désireux d'apprendre de ce wraith particulier, un illustre Commandant de la guerre contre les Anciens, période qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Il cacha donc soigneusement son dégoût du fait que ce supérieur si intelligent et apprécié avait eu la faiblesse de tomber pour une méprisante humaine.

Cependant, ce wraith-ci était assez intelligent pour ne pas questionner la façon d'agir et de penser de son Commandant ou d'essayer d'interpréter ses décisions. Il sentit également que les choses ne s'étaient probablement pas passées exactement comme son Commandant l'aurait désiré. De défier son supérieur aurait probablement amené destruction et mort sur la ruche, surtout venant de celui qui venait récemment de se séparer de la femelle qu'il considérait comme sienne.

Pour sa part, Todd était très conscient de l'humeur de mutinerie qui secouait son équipage, surtout que ses doutes sur la trahison d'un de ses subordonnés s'étaient confirmés par l'attaque de sa base par une alliance ennemie.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre au souhait de la plupart de son équipage et de solidifier l'alliance avec la jeune reine inexpérimentée d'une ruche conquise récemment par son Second en son absence.

Car les wraith avaient pour la plupart peur de vivre sans le leadership et le pouvoir reproducteur d'une reine. La tâche serait amère, une nécessité qu'il ne pouvait plus maintenant remettre à plus tard et cela malgré le lien récemment solidifié avec sa femelle humaine, malgré la volonté de Sara de repousser ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il savait qu'elle devrait un jour accepter son destin.

Mais en attendant, il savait qu'il devrait utiliser toutes ses stratégies, ses habiletés et son expérience pour s'attacher cette jeune reine qu'il n'avait pas voulu, car il était au-delà de ces coutumes maintenant et ne voulait plus partager le pouvoir.

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, pour réunir les wraith autour de lui, il le faudrait.

Cela voulait dire aussi pour lui de revenir à une immersion presque complète dans sa pleine nature de wraith, la façade de la civilisation et le mimétisme humain de complètement disparaître et de sortir de son esprit les souvenirs de cette femelle alienne qu'il voulait.

Si jamais cette faiblesse était exposée parmi les siens, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit mort!

Il lui fut plus difficile de contrôler le fait que son équipage était également perturbé par ses humeurs et une cueillette fut décidée, semblant un excellent choix pour détendre l'atmosphère et permettre aux wraith de chasser.

Il ordonna donc d'entrer les données de la direction d'un monde humain qui n'avait pas été visité par les wraith depuis longtemps. Lui et ses frères se lancèrent à la chasse avec les darts, atterrissant, chassant, se nourrissant de quelques humains alors que d'autres étaient enlevés par les rayons de transport pour refournir leurs salles de réserve alimentaire.

Il entreprit également des travaux secrets dans son laboratoire car à l'insu des atlantes, alors qu'ils étaient tous bien concentrés à travailler sur le virus anti-réplicateur, il avait réussi à pirater la section de recherche médicale des ordinateurs et à voler...la formule de la drogue Hoffans.

Celle que ce démon de Michael avait modifié et adapté pour que 30% des populations humaines des mondes que les wraith cueillaient en soit infectées, sans qu'ils ne sachent lesquelles, causant la mort autant de plusieurs humains dont le corps ne s'y étaient pas adaptés, et autant des wraith se nourrissant de ces humains.

Ils devaient trouver une cure efficace aussi vite que possible et il savait que s'il présentait des résultats positifs pour éliminer cette peste à la jeune reine, il s'attirerait facilement son approbation, son admiration et son alliance à leurs ruches.

Il réussit également à trouver les deux coupables parmi ses subordonnés qui avaient avisé la ruche ennemie.

Il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de deux jeunes lieutenants dont la ruche avait été détruite il y a quelque temps et que Todd avait accueilli au sein de la sienne, leur donnant au début de légères responsabilités. Puis impressionné par leurs habiletés tactiques et guerrières, il les avait fait montés en grade.

Malheureusement, les deux wraith en question réprouvaient la stratégie de Todd se servant de son alliance avec les humains pour mener à bien la guerre contre les Réplicateurs et ils avaient prévenu une alliance ennemie qu'ils espéraient rejoindre, dès que la base de Todd serait vaincue.

Par malchance pour eux, leur manque de jugement fut prouvé quand le Second de Todd, alors que ce dernier était en mission sur Atlantis, attaqua l'autre ruche et la détruisit et le complot des deux jeunes wraith fut découvert.

Le Commandant ordonna la réunion de tout le monde dans la grande salle et punit publiquement les traîtres.

À genoux, les deux wraith se résignèrent dignement à mourir, mais leur mort fut lente et douloureuse alors que le Commandant leur aspira la vie un par un, lentement, savourant sa vengeance devant les autres wraith qui ne bronchèrent pas.

Telle était la vie dans le monde si dur de l'espèce wraith.

Todd avait refoulé la pensée de Sara bien profondément en lui mais le soir venu, alors que ses tâches de Commandant de la journée étaient terminées, qu'il quittait son laboratoire où il continuait ses recherches, son esprit retournait toujours sans relâche vers Sara, bien malgré lui.

Il semblait que rien désormais ne pourrait éteindre la flamme qui avait été allumée. Todd se reposait peu, se nourrissait moins souvent, était irascible au point d'être dangereusement meurtrier au moindre affront, son humeur si rude et morne que tous l'évitaient, à moins qu'ils n'aient pas le choix de l'aborder.

...et il rêvait juste avant de s'endormir d'un corps chaud plein de courbes sensuelles, humain, lové tout contre lui, qui s'ouvrait à lui, et de deux yeux verts immenses qui parlaient de quelque chose d'inexprimable.

(à suivre)


	30. Chapter 30

- XXX -

_**La rumeur commence souvent bêtement...**_

Par une simple maladresse, pas de vraie méchanceté derrière, non...plutôt de l'inconscience, ou plus simplement une erreur de jugement, parfois une indiscrétion.

Bien sûr, les choses n'en restent souvent pas là. Les rumeurs demeurent rarement de petits filets d'eau, n'est-ce-pas? Non...la rumeur grandit, s'amplifie, devient un ruisseau, une rivière, un fleuve, un océan.

Elle devient parfois un scandale, un drame chez les stars du show-bizz, ou bien encore une crise, chez les politiciens.

Sur une cité aussi grande qu'Atlantis, mais néammoins un petit village en soi dans l'immensité de la galaxie de Pégase, elle fut répandue tant par le drame qui s'était joué lors du passage de Sara et du wraith par la porte des étoiles, tous les deux bien trop près l'un de l'autre pour que ce soit normal.

Mais elle se répandit aussi insidieusement par quelques remarques innocemment colportées entre deux infirmières qui avaient aidé à recevoir et soigner Sara Sheppard la première journée à l'infirmerie, bien que tout cela aurait dû rester sous le sceau de la confidentialité. Carson Becket en fut profondément contrarié et réprimanda son personnel en général, mais ne put stopper le flot de la rumeur ni l'endiguer, ni même empêcher qu'elle n'enfle en des détails croustillants bien trop personnels, ni même réalistes pour la plupart.

Peu importe où Sara Sheppard déambulait ce matin-là, les conversations se taisaient à son approche et bien que la plupart des gens se détournent avec une indifférence feinte, certains autres regards étaient soit empreints de curiosité malsaine, de fascination dégoûtée, quelquefois carrément hostiles mais le plus souvent, marqués d'une pitié authentique. Sara ne savait pas laquelle de ses émotions chez ses pairs elle détestait le plus: probablement la pitié!

Elle avait beau marcher la tête haute et ignorer l'attitude des atlantes à son égard, elle en était à tout le moins bien trop affectée et elle se félicita d'avoir suivi l'avis de son frère et d'avoir accepté de partir pour la terre en vacances. Ses bagages étaient d'ailleurs déjà faits.

Éventuellement, alors qu'elle arrivait près de la salle de contrôle de la porte pour aller voir le technicien Chuck et décider avec lui de l'heure à laquelle elle partirait ce soir, elle vit enfin un visage ami.

Teyla se dirigeait vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était. Sara lui rendit un sourire léger alors qu'elle la saluait et que Teyla s'informait si elle était prête pour son départ ce soir et si elle avait besoin d'aide en quoi que ce soit. Elles se dirigèrent vers une petite salle à café, car Teyla lui dit qu'elle devait lui parler:

-Non merci, ça ira, mon amie, dit Sara avec une voix authentiquement reconnaissante de l'aide et du support que Teyla lui offrait avec cette simple petite phrase protocolaire.

Mais Teyla y alla très directement de sa prochaine question, amenant un regard sombre sur le visage triste de la jeune femme:

-Sara...j'ai entendu dire que tu t'es querellé avec Rodney?

Oh...les rumeurs de tout ceci étaient allées vite comme l'éclair également, se dit Sara. Bien sûr, aidées par le fait qu'ils avaient dû hausser le ton dans le corridor à la fin de leur discussion ardue!

-Oui...fut-elle tout ce qu'elle put murmurer, le mot plein de tristesse et de regret.

Elle avait peu dormi et analysé pendant les petites heures du matin son attitude et ses mots envers Rodney McKay.

Il avait beau avoir été odieux, elle s'était comportée en vraie salope et bien que le feu se soit allumé par l'attitude arrogante et cinglante du savant, elle le connaissait pourtant bien et aurait dû s'y attendre, calmer ses émotions en faisant front avec plus de calme et de retenue, se rappelant que c'était Rodney qui avait été bafoué ici et non pas elle.

Peut-être avait-elle été plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, mais de recevoir en pleine face la vérité qu'elle se cachait depuis longtemps, de reconnaître que la personne qu'elle aimait n'était pas de sa propre race, de sa culture, et en plus, un danger mortel, n'avait néanmoins pas amoindrit sa peine et son désespoir et elle avait réagi comme si un boxeur l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Elle avait remit les coups, mais avec encore plus de vice et de force.

Oh! l'amour...se disait-elle. Ce devrait être une chose joyeuse, tel que le bonheur qu'elle l'avait vécu trop brièvement avec Aiden Ford avant que son existence soit rayée de la carte, tel qu'elle l'avait également vécu avec Rodney McKay dans les tous premiers jours de leur histoire!

_**Pas **_cette bête sauvage qui plantait ses griffes dans tout son être intérieur, dans son coeur et la possédait toute entière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se demande qui était en contrôle, de elle ou de lui.

Mais peu importe à quel point elle se débattait intérieurement, son esprit et son corps appartenait à ce wraith particulier. Sa tendresse envers elle, la façon dont il la tenait tout contre lui, la manière dont il la regardait comme si elle était le centre de l'univers...et ô combien elle voulait être ce centre pour lui!

Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait décemment oublier qu'il était aussi un _poison._...probablement sa némésis personnelle?

Elle ne pouvait nier les frissons de plaisir, l'excitation de l'aventure, les sentiments et la passion portés à leur paroxysme, mais il y avait aussi le danger, la mort qui l'attendait peut-être à chaque tournant.

Sa tranquille petite vie terrienne d'avant, mais même son entraînement militaire et ses missions hors monde ne l'avaient pas préparé à de telles éventualités.

_Stupide petite humaine de Sara, _trop "nerd", trop "straight", trop naïve, impliquée dans une histoire d'amour et de sexe avec le plus dangereux des prédateurs.

Et qu'espérait-elle réellement? L'adrénaline produite par le danger? Changer ce prédateur? Le transformer en un être inoffensif, le_ sauver_? Sûrement que le rôle d'Anna Karénine, l'héroïne masochiste qui se sacrifiait, ne lui allait pas. Et comment avait-elle pu sauter du côté de _l'anti-héros_? Comment diable était-ce arrivé?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle releva la tête vers Teyla alors que celle-ci attendait patiemment une réplique. Mais Sara regarda son amie en soupirant avec un regard vide.

-"Oui" n'est pas la réponse dont j'ai besoin Sara, dit-elle doucement mais fermement.

- Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre, Teyla, fit Sara en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes déjà douloureuses pour les frotter. Désolé si ce n'est pas assez. Et puis je le blesserais encore plus si j'essayais encore une fois de lui parler, surtout après si peu de temps! Je...je ne voulais pas que ça finisse en dispute mais..

-Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé, termina Teyla pour elle. Et Rodney est vraiment dévasté.

Sara resta silencieuse un moment, puis retourna son regard sur Teyla, en déduisant que l'athosienne voulait qu'elle fasse un autre essai:

-Tu veux vraiment que je tente de lui parler encore? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Sara. Je crois que tu devrais clarifier et arranger les choses avant de repartir sur terre. Si ce n'est seulement que pour lui laisser savoir que tu ne le hais pas.

-Le haïr? fit Sara soudain surprise, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Mais comment peut-il croire ça?

-Peut-être à cause de ce que tu lui as dit? Qu'aurait-il pu croire d'autre alors que tu étais si en colère et si inflexible?

Sara soupira, portant son regard au loin, ne regardant pas Teyla dans les yeux lorsque cette dernière dit:

-Sara. C'est à toi à faire les premiers pas maintenant, avant que tu partes. Même si cela doit te coûter ta fierté.

-Franchement, qu'il aille au diable! marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents, les traits durcis. Et puis, ce n'est pas la fierté qui m'arrête, Teyla. C'est la peur...

-La peur?

-Teyla. Je sais que cette liaison avec Todd est quelque chose qu'il déteste et que tout le monde ici trouve pas mal...dégoûtant! J'ai peur que bien des gens ne rejettent mon amitié maintenant, et me critique pour être...tombée pour un wraith, un ennemi de la race humaine. (elle leva les yeux vers Teyla, une lueur de plaidoirie en eux) Teyla...Todd n'estpourtant_ pas_ un monstre!

Poussant un soupir de malaise, Teyla amincit ses lèvres:

- Todd est en quelque sorte...dur à cerner, dit-elle prudemment. Mais je sais en effet qu'il est _**plus**_ que seulement un wraith. Il m'a protégée, alors que je jouais le rôle de sa reine sur la ruche. Il a même tué un autre wraith pour moi.

-Alors, ça en fait deux en me comptant, ajouta Sara. Mais comment pourrais-je faire voir cette facette de lui à Ronon et Rodney? Ils vont dire qu'il a utilisé les circonstances pour son propre bénéfice mais est-ce que nous, les humains, pouvons vraiment affirmer que nous ne faisons pas quelque chose dans l'espoir d'en obtenir une forme de paiement en retour?

Teyla réfléchit et vit le point de Sara Sheppard.

Depuis qu'elle avait abandonné le leadership de son peuple entre les mains de Halling et s'était mise au service des Atlantes, l'athosienne ne pouvait avoir manqué de remarquer que souvent, les gens d'Atlantis offraient leur aide militaire pour débarrasser la galaxie de Pégase des wraith et des autres ennemis de leurs peuplades humaines, ainsi que des fournitures médicales pour les soigner. Mais ils attendaient en retour le fruit de leur récolte, de la chasse et de la pêche, du bois des forêts, les ressources naturelles comme certain minerai précieux, etc.

Et ils pouvaient être vraiment voraces s'ils avaient connaissance qu'un monde humain pourrait leur fournir un E2PZ!

Ils ne le faisaient pas en effet par simple bonté naturelle et elle pouvait dire, bien que cela était parti de très bonnes intentions, que certaines de leurs expériences également (comme la transformation d'un wraith en humain qui avait donné l'hybride Michael) avaient tourné en désastre!

-Peut-être, dit la jeune femme, pas totalement convaincue. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont en venir à la même conclusion que moi, quoique pour Ronon, ça pourrait prendre plus de temps. Mais je crois néanmoins, Sara, que tu_ dois_ leur laisser savoir, leur dire ce que leur amitié signifie pour toi...et surtout pour Rodney...que tu ne le hais pas.

Sara soupira, remplie de doute, se demandant si elle pouvait faire dans son état de désespoir cette chose que Teyla lui demandait.

Cela semblait si simple, une toute petite concession d'aller vers eux, deux des plus chers de ses amis et de leur demander de laisser passer le temps, de l'attendre, jusqu'au moment où elle reprendrait le chemin du bon sens.

Car c'était bien ça, n'est-ce-pas? Son état amoureux n'était pour le moment qu'une folie temporaire, glorieuse, exaltante, mais_ malsaine_. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire.

Cela rendrait tellement les choses plus faciles de s'y accrocher, non seulement pour son propre bien, mais aussi celui de son frère, de ses amis. De laisser tomber cet amour pour ce wraith qui remplissait son coeur et son esprit, d'une façon qu'aucun mâle humain ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle l'avoua finalement tout haut, laissant couler des larmes qu'elles retenaient il y a quelques minutes. Teyla s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Sara accepta l'épaule offerte et laissa couler les larmes bienfaitrices en se taisant quelques minutes, puis releva la tête:

– -Je sais qu'il faut que ça finisse, Teyla...dit-elle. Je l'ai promis à mon frère...c'est pour ça que je m'éloigne. Mais néanmoins, je suis si perdue et il me manque tant! Je souhaite l'oublier rapidement, si tu savais!

Attristée, Teyla la serra dans ses bras et pensa à ses propres démons vaincus maintenant.

Bien que parfois la nuit, quand elle était seule et que personne ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre, c'est à Michael qu'elle pensait et ouvrait son coeur, souhaitant que tout n'ait pas été gâché par la folie des atlantes et de leur rétrovirus et que Michael ne soit qu'un wraith vivant "heureux dans son monde" et n'ayant jamais connu la souffrance de la transformation horrible, la disgrâce du rétrovirus.

-Tu sais Sara, tu ne le connais pas vraiment, dit-elle. Personne ne connaît profondément le coeur des wraith. Et même si tu _crois_ l'aimer...connais-tu vraiment ses sentiments à ton égard?

Sara hocha négativement la tête plus pour elle-même, se rappelant soudain ce que Todd lui avait dit de sa cellule la nuit dernière:

"_Vous n'échapperez pas au lien, Sara...peu importe où vous vous enfuirez à quelque distance dans une autre galaxie"._

-Le lien, balbutia-t-elle pour expliquer les sentiments du wraith. Il croit que le lien nous réunit. Et alors que je lui ai dit "adieu Todd"...lui, il a dit: "au revoir, Sara".

Incrédule, Teyla écoutait la jeune femme, surprise de sa naïveté mais aussi d'un côté de Todd qu'elle découvrait. Elle cacha la lueur de pitié dans ses yeux.

-Je rêve encore de lui, continuait Sara la voix tremblante. C'est...c'est comme s'il était encore auprès de moi, Teyla. Je le _sens! _Tudois comprendre cela, toi à cause de ton don? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, mais il est encore là en moi...et encore plus quand je dors.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se calma avant de continuer d'une voix plus ferme:

-C'est pourquoi je pars sur terre. Je veux bien croire que de si loin, nous ne serons plus liés et que je pourrai l'oublier!

Teyla en revint soudain au sujet de cette discussion:

-Sara, je t'en prie va voir Rodney! Il faut vous laisser tous deux en bons termes avant que tu partes. Je sais que pour Ronon, vaut peut-être mieux attendre ton retour dans un mois mais Rodney, lui...a besoin de faire son deuil. Et pour cela, il faut que tu lui parles.

Sara la fixa sans dire un mot puis fit soudain un hochement de tête réticent, acceptant de tenter un dernier effort pour rafistoler les pots cassés.

_00000 _

Trouver le scientifique canadien fut moins facile qu'elle ne l'eut pensé.

Il se cachait lui-même dans les confins de la cité, s'étourdissant dans différentes tâches, transposant sa rage sur les pauvres fous qui avaient le malheur de contrarier ses travaux ou bien d'être simplement sur son chemin.

Elle finit par le trouver au laboratoire du niveau IV où il se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de Zélenka, réparant un système informatique qui contrôlait la réfrigération d'échantillons bios qui ne devaient jamais monter plus haut qu'un certain degré Celcius sous zéro.

Sara put même entendre sa voix arrogante et haut perchée qui houspillait les quelques malheureux techniciens présents.

Hésitante elle scanna la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer, nerveuse au possible et entra presqu'en collision avec un des techniciens qui s'arrêta et la salua, semblant diablement heureux et reconnaissant de la voir arriver.

Quelqu'un enfin pour servir de bouc émissaire et porter le blâme d'une erreur que Rodney McKay "_n'aurait_ _jamais commise!"._

La tirade presqu'hystérique se termina dans la bouche du scientifique irrité et tous se turent et attendirent que le savant réalise _qui _était là.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rodney et reconnut trop bien cette attitude et cette humeur.

Elle esquissa donc un pas vers la porte pour sortir, décidant que finalement, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais le savant la vit et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défiler.

Le technicien récemment harcelé lui envoya un petit regard de pitié, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la trahir en lançant un _"Docteur McKay, il y a quelqu'un pour_ _vous!"_, même si Rodney l'avait déjà vu et la fixait, le visage fermé et inexpressif.

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées vers eux, tous ces visages portant sur leurs traits l'expression incroyablement soulagée de prisonniers venant d'échapper à la peine de mort et il y eut soudain le bruit d'objets posés bruyamment et de pas précipités, alors que les techniciens et scientifiques s'enfuirent comme des rats quittant un navire qui coule.

Personne ne voulait être aux alentours pour voir les feux d'artifice malsains que ces deux-là allaient produire.

Une fois seuls, McKay s'approcha de Sara prudemment, sa bouche en une mince ligne dure. Ses mains étaient pendues à ses côtés et il fut trop stupéfait pour un moment pour dire quelque chose, se demandant pourquoi elle était venue après ce qui s'était passé hier.

Lui tendant une main en signe de paix, elle commença rapidement:

-S'il-te-plaît Rodney...pardonnes-moi pour avoir été une telle garce hier...je ne veux surtout pas partir en te laissant croire que je te hais.

Les lèvres de Rodney s'amincirent encore plus, ses traits confus se durcirent et il dit brusquement:

-Oh je vois que Teyla n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler, n'est-ce-pas?

Sara retira la main tendue, ne sachant pas quoi dire maintenant. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, perturbée, se passa la main sur son front puis repoussa la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. "S'il-te-plaît Rodney, ne...ne..."

"_S'il-te-plaît Rodney ne ne quoi?_" se moqua le savant. Je ne dois pas être en colère? Me plaindre? T'en vouloir? Me sentir rejeté? Qu'est-ce que je ne _**dois pas**_ _**faire**_, Sara?

McKay n'allait pas donner un milimètre...et surtout pas un seul mètre. Il était présentement vraiment belliqueux, d'une humeur massacrante.

Sara se demanda si Teyla n'avait pas méjugé de sa capacité à l'entendre venir s'excuser et lui faire ses adieux.

Elle ignora pourtant le sarcasme méprisant bien mérité et se força au calme. Elle pensait justement à l'athosienne qui ne perdait jamais la maîtrise d'elle-même, qui était capable en la plupart des circonstances de se montrer si sage et conciliante. C'était elle qui les rassemblait tous.

-Rodney...je pars ce soir alors je ne serai plus dans tes jambes bientôt, sois rassuré! Mais je voulais surtout que tu saches...que...(elle hésita et heureusement, bien que respirant fortement et avec fureur, Rodney se taisait et écoutait)...que je ne te hais pas du tout. Et aussi que c'est fini. Je veux dire Todd et moi. Je le lui ai dit. C'est vraiment terminé, je l'ai décidé!

Trop bouleversée soudain pour attendre sa réaction, elle tourna vivement sur ses talons, sortant rapidement de la pièce et elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, incapable de faire face à quiconque pour le moment.

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour Rodney et elle espérait que Teyla en serait satisfaite mais que par-dessus tout, son ex-fiancé verrait sa bonne volonté de mettre fin à cette histoire insensée et de reprendre le chemin de la raison.

Seule enfin dans sa chambre elle s'assit jambes croisées sur son lit dans une sorte de pose méditative et se mit à s'accrocher aux pensées et aux souvenirs de Todd et elle.

Le wraith avait quitté la cité hier soir et était de retour dans sa ruche, préparant tout ce qu'il fallait pour la suite de l'alliance avec les humains pour vaincre définitivement les Réplicateurs une fois pour toute. Malheureusement, elle ne serait pas de la partie, déjà sur terre à ce moment-là.

Elle resta comme ça un bon moment. Puis finalement elle s'étendit et un début de sommeil bienfaisant la gagna. Elle s'endormit toute habillée.

_00000 _

John Sheppard arriva à la porte des quartiers de sa soeur et fit le code de sécurité et alors que la porte glissait, Sara commença à sortir du sommeil et à réaliser qu'elle avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il était 17h30 et son départ était prévu pour 19h30.

Elle accepta le code de John et il entra, tenant deux plateaux-repas dans ses mains. Elle s'assit sur le lit et fut reconnaissante à son frère de lui amener son souper, car elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de soutenir tous les regards à la cafétéria.

John leur avait emmené de la soupe de légumes, du poulet, de la salade, des légumes-purée et comme dessert une délicieuse tarte au coconut bien gonflée.

Et de la bière pour faire descendre tout ça. Elle n'avait pas tellement faim mais ils s'installèrent sur la petite table de la salle à manger et elle fit quand même honneur au repas pour faire plaisir à son frère.

_Son frère _qui ne l'avait pas jugé, l'avait soutenu, raisonné, et qui la protégeait en s'assurant qu'elle passe une soirée tranquille en sa compagnie, loin de la réprobation générale, seuls tous les deux à discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils n'abordèrent qu'une fois le sujet tabou alors que l'atmosphère devint tranquille. John venait de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait tout seul depuis un bon moment et que Sara chipotait les derniers morceaux dans son assiette à dessert. Il reposa sa fourchette et attira l'attention de sa soeur en étirant sa main et en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Sara en fut troublée...cela ressemblait tellement à un geste que Todd faisait!

Oh et puis non. Il fallait qu'elle cesse ce genre de pensées torturantes, se dit-elle.

-Sara...tout va bien aller, dit John Sheppard.

-Tu crois? fit la jeune femme, les traits boudeurs et tristes.

-Tu vas l'oublier...

Elle avait tant envie de demander à John, qui était présent quand Todd avait passé la porte des étoiles pour rejoindre son vaisseau, s'il avait dit quelque chose à son sujet, s'il lui avait laissé un message.

Mais elle se mordit la lèvre et ne le fit pas. De toute façon, elle connaissait déjà la réaction du wraith: il n'aurait rien dit sur elle, ne lui aurait laissé aucun message de sa part. Ce n'était pas dans la façon de se conduire de ce wraith-là, elle le devinait.

-C'est pour ça que je retourne sur terre, dit-elle finalement. Pour oublier toute cette histoire...et surtout pour que les gens ici oublient mon comportement. Quoique je doute fort qu'on me déroule le tapis rouge à mon retour!

-Sara...on a_ tous_ besoin de toi ici. Mais toi, ton travail pour le moment c'est d'aller te reposer, te ressourcer sur terre, embêter les parents et te changer les idées...oublier toute cette histoire une fois pour toute, t'amuser! Moi, je me charge des gens ici. Je m'en vais leur botter le cul si seulement ils te regardent un peu de travers à ton retour! fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Sara eut un petit rire puis son visage s'assombrit de nouveau. On aurait dit que sa lèvre tremblait, comme si elle allait pleurer.

-Oh John...je suis si désolée de vous avoir fait faux bond, de ne pas avoir su..

-Tais-toi! fit John d'une voix ferme. Puis plus doucement:

-Sara...personne ne pouvait savoir que Kolya te tendrait un piège sur PX-1036. Personne ne savait qu'il avait planifié de t'enlever, de te garder en otage comme monnaie d'échange contre Ladon Radim et qu'il te torturerait ainsi avec l'aide d'un wraith captif et affamé. Tu as subi de grandes épreuves. Il t'a presque tué, puis redonné toutes tes années. Je ne connais rien au sujet de ce "Cadeau de Vie", mais juste à voir les effets que cela a eu sur toi, je ne suis pas surprise que Todd ait pu te manipuler ainsi et t'amener à..

Son frère se tut, et elle vit sur ses traits une lutte entre la colère, le dégoût, l'impuissance de ne pas avoir pu la sauver à temps.

Il allait dire sûrement "à être subjuguée, manipulée, violée", mais il ne le fit pas et Sara lui en fut reconnaissante.

-Enfin bref, continua John Sheppard. Ce n'est pas une histoire banale par laquelle tu es passée, et ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il s'en soit suivie cette attraction...disons bizarre entre vous deux! Alors, ne t'en fais plus, Sara. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur du tout. Et crois-moi, je vais veiller à mettre au pas quiconque va oser te critiquer ou t'attaquer en ma présence à ton retour.

Sara lui sourit finalement. Son frère avait changé à son égard, il était vraiment formidable et encore plus compréhensif qu'elle ne l'avait cru!

-Ronon Dex aussi? fit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Oh, le grand...j'en fais mon affaire! dit John en levant un doigt sentencieux avec défi.

Le repas se termina alors que John lui donna quelques messages à faire à leurs parents et il la quitta pour qu'elle mette la main à ses derniers préparatifs en vue du voyage vers la Terre.

_0000000000_

Si Sara lui avait posé la question, John n'était pas sûr s'il lui aurait dit la vérité.

Peut-être aurait-il tut à sa soeur le fait que le wraith, juste avant de passer la porte des étoiles hier soir, s'était arrêté et avait regardé Sheppard dans les yeux pour lui dire "_que sa soeur était de la plus haute importance pour lui et qu'il reviendrait_ _bientôt pour elle. Et cela, peu importe que John Sheppard, Atlantis, ses amis, tous les gens de son espèce soient d'accord ou non"._

Mais Sara n'avait rien demandé bien qu'à un moment, il eut juré que la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Cela voulait dire pour lui qu'elle voulait vraiment tourner la page et il fut fier d'elle.

Avant de la retrouver dans la salle de contrôle de la porte pour son départ pour la terre, il alla trouver Ronon à la cafétéria.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à attaquer un steak impressionnant. Le satédien ne semblait pas d'une humeur jasante, - comme d'habitude en fait! - alors John parla un peu, faisant pour la plupart les questions et les réponses, obtenant des grognements de temps à autre. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que Teyla les aperçoive tous deux et viennent les rejoindre.

Sheppard salua Teyla, puis délogea d'une claque les pieds de Ronon installés sur la chaise près de lui et la tira pour que l'athosienne puisse s'y installer avec son infusion de thé habituelle.

Teyla regarda la quantité impressionnante d'hydrocarbures dans l'assiette de Ronon et le steak épais et juteux, et se valut le _"eh ben quoi?"_ habituel du satédien, agrémenté d'un sourcil haussé et d'un geste protecteur autour de son assiette, comme si on allait la lui enlever.

-J'ai parlé plus tôt avec Sara, dit Teyla, et John Sheppard avala péniblement tout-à-coup. Teyla avait des couilles quand il s'agissait d'affronter le grand gars, et John l'admirait pour cela.

Cela ne lui valut qu'un grognement alors que le satédien ne s'en goinfra que plus.

-Elle a décidé de ne plus revoir Todd...c'est vraiment fini.

-Je savais déjà ça, fit tranquillement John.

Mais c'est Ronon Dex que Teyla fixait toujours et les yeux de celui-ci s'assombrirent avec une expression dure de jem'enfoutisme.

-C'est une bonne chose, grommela finalement Ronon entre deux bouchées.

-Mais elle ne le veut pas réellement, dit calmement l'athosienne comme si elle énonçait un fait inéluctable.

-Mais si, elle l'a décidé! dit John soudain agacé par la phrase sentencieuse de Teyla. Et quand ma soeur décide de quelque chose..

-Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûre, John! Vous, et tous les autres..._nous tous! _avons en quelque sorte fait pression sur elle, de toutes les façons possibles...et selon nos tempéraments, fit-elle en fixant Ronon d'un air légèrement accusateur. Sara est très vulnérable en ce moment. Mais je sais qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse et impliquée avec lui!

-Si elle a décidé que c'était fini, alors c'est fini! dit le satédien sur le bord de se mettre en colère. Je dis, laissons la décider. Le temps va passer et tout va redevenir comme avant!

John nota que son ami semblait avoir mûrement réfléchi. Alors, il ne haïssait pas sa soeur après tout! Bonne chose...

Mais Teyla continuait:

-Si elle l'a fait Ronon, c'est parce qu'elle ne pense pas cette relation possible et elle ne voyait pas où ça allait la mener. Et aussi, nous, ses amis, signifions beaucoup pour elle. Ça lui crève le coeur de voir les conflits que tout cela soulève.

-Ok, Teyla, où voulez-vous en venir? dit John soudain exaspéré. Je ne sais pas pour vous, Ronon, mais moi j'ai entendu un petit _**mais**_. Alors Teyla, dites-le. _"...mais?"_

Teyla se raidit sur sa chaise et but une gorgée de thé.

Elle savait que sa propre relation avec Michael, à cause du lien téléphatique wraith qu'ils partageaint, rendaient les autres mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il fallait vivre pour le comprendre!

Quand Sara avait parlé du lien, qu'elle lui avait dit: _ "Je_ _rêve encore de lui"_...et que c'est comme s'il était encore auprès d'elle...qu'elle le "_sentait._..._qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, qu'il était encore là, en elle, à quelque part...surtout quand elle dormait"..._elle avait vu une corrélation avec son propre lien avec Michael, avec son Don. Même si Sara Sheppard n'avait jamais possédé le gêne wraith...- et elle s'était posé des questions! - elle devait en faire part au colonel et à Ronon.

Elle avala et se lança avec bravoure sur un sujet qu'elle était très réticente à partager d'habitude:

-Comme vous le savez, Michael a été capable de me joindre et de m'influencer à travers un lien télépathique et cela à des milliers d'années-lumière! Et ce matin, Sara m'a dit des choses qui me font penser que..

Ronon la coupa par un grognement, ses yeux soudain levés avec intérêt et il tassa le plateau repas soudain dédaigné.

-Oh, là, maintenant je sens que les choses se compliquent, dit John, qui repensa soudain aux rêves des premiers temps de Sara après son sauvetage la première fois.

-Un lien télépathique entre Todd et Sara? fit-il soudain incrédule alors que Teyla le regardait calmement sans parler.

-Mais je croyais que ça n'arrivait seulement que dans le cas de gènes et d'ADN modifié? dit John.

-Ce n'est peut-être rien, admit Teyla qui sut qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose en leur en parlant, même si Ronon recula brusquement dans sa chaise et soupira.

-C'est peut-être très ténu encore, continua Teyla. Mais comme Todd aime tant à le dire, il y a beaucoup de choses sur les wraith que nous ignorons encore. Alors peut-être qu'un lien différent de celui que j'ai avec Michael peut tout de même exister entre wraith et humains?

Sheppard décida qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité et il se prépara à aller rejoindre sa soeur en se levant, se disant que de toute façon elle s'éloignait peut-être assez pour rompre un lien encore bien trop ténu selon lui.

-Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on va le découvrir tôt ou tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre! dit-il d'un ton fataliste avant de clore leur petite réunion.

(à suivre)


	31. Chapter 31

- XXXI -

_**Galaxie de la Voie Lactée...Planète Terre, Amérique du Nord, États-Unis, ville de Washington...**_

Habitée d'une sensation étrange et un peu ennuyée, Sara déambulait aux côtés de son père qui discutait encore de politique, entrecoupant son discours de quelques remarques au sujet des nouvelles oeuvres acquises de sa salle d'exposition personnelle de toiles de valeur.

Jake Sheppard était presque tel qu'elle se rappelait de lui la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Assez grand mais un petit peu plus enveloppé, surtout au niveau du ventre. Un costume élégant et coûteux sur le dos, ses cheveux encore très noirs avec une petite touche de gris qui lui donnait l'air d'un dandy et quelque coiffeur très habile avait fait disparaître les touffes indisciplinées et rebelles de ses mèches courtes, les mêmes qu'il avait légué à son fils John, mais qui chez lui avaient été "mises au pas".

Le teint légèrement bronzé de l'homme mature de 57 ans témoignait d'un récent séjour dans le sud et les yeux bleu-gris acier, qui pouvaient être aussi froids et impitoyables en face d'un ennemi politique, étaient avec bienveillance maintenant posés sur sa fille alors que la voix profonde et enjôleuse de l'homme continuait à débiter des paroles qu'elle écoutait à peine.

Jake et Sandra Sheppard avaient fait des rénovations majeures à leur demeure déjà immense et maintenant, il y avait une aile supplémentaire au salon, comportant une magnifique verrière pour les multiples plantes exotiques de Madame Sheppard et aussi un bureau très éclairé de hautes et larges fenêtres pour son père. Il y avait aussi cette nouvelle section pour y exposer ses chères toiles qui faisaient de toute évidence la fierté du propriétaire.

Jake Sheppard prit l'épaule de sa fille avec tendresse et autorité pour la diriger vers le mur du fond, commentant largement sa dernière acquisition: une toile ultra moderne d'un jeune peintre à la mode, mais que la jeune femme trouva particulièrement hideuse.

Sara était arrivée il y a deux jours.

Quand elle avait passé la porte des étoiles, elle avait été accueillie par le personnel du SGC à Colorado Springs, la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Un Richard Woolsey froid, courtois mais très efficace lui avait montré ses quartiers temporaires pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et faire ses ablutions en attendant son vol pour Washington.

Elle avait été déçu de ne pas voir le colonel O'Neill ou bien Samanta Carter venir à elle, mais Woolsey lui dit qu'ils étaient tous deux partis en mission avec le docteur Jackson et qu'ils lui envoyaient leurs amitiés et la verraient probablement plus tard.

Toujours diplomate et très efficace, Richard Woolsey lui annonça qu'il avait organisé son vol vers Washington pour demain matin très tôt. Il lui présenta le jeune marine qui allait la reconduire en jeep jusqu'à l'aéroport militaire.

Le lendemain vers 06h00, le sergent Delanoe, un jeune garçon fringant de 22 ans, tout heureux d'avoir rejoint le programme de la porte des étoiles, fut une escorte volubile et enthousiaste tout le long du chemin en jeep sur la route cahoteuse et désertique jusqu'au petit aéroport.

Cela fit son affaire qu'il soliloque tout seul sans arrêt, car elle n'était pas très sociable ce matin-là, ruminant sa dernière conversation avec Rodney et aussi le fait que seulement John, Teyla, Carson et Élisabeth se soient pointés à la salle de la porte pour lui dire au revoir.

Le jeune Delanoe essaya de flirter avec elle mais se heurta à un mur de silence. À la fin Sara, voyant qu'il ne se décourageait pas, commença à parler quelque peu de son travail alors qu'il venait de lui poser la question sur ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

Après lui avoir énuméré ses nombreux diplômes, ses études dans des universités prestigieuses, sa parenté avec le sénateur Jake Sheppard, le jeune homme devint soudain silencieux et sembla embarrassé.

Comme Todd avait eu raison! se dit-elle. Les mâles de son espèce avaient peur d'elle... attirés au tout début par son aspect physique séduisant, dès qu'elle faisait montre de son intelligence et de son savoir ils reculaient tous ou presque, comme si c'était trop pour eux.

Comme si une paire de belles jambes, de jolis nichons et un beau cul, agrémentés d'un caractère agréable et malléable, étaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient au fond!

Sara eut un petit rire de dérision que le jeune militaire prit pour du snobisme, mais elle n'en avait cure.

_**Todd...**_

Même ici sur la terre, dans cette jeep bringuebalante sur une route de cailloux et de sable menant à l'aéroport et l'avion qui allait la transporter dans le monde connu de son enfance, elle pensait encore à lui!

Lui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Lui, si intelligent et sûr de lui. Que faisait-il présentement? se dit-elle.

Tout à coup elle secoua la tête d'un geste irrité comme si cela pouvait effacer les pensées attendries qu'elle avait de lui. Le jeune sergent la regarda drôlement, se disant que décidément, les filles savantes de politiciens étaient plutôt bizarres et...surévaluées!

Bientôt, remerciant le jeune gars en s'excusant toutefois de son comportement, elle prit place dans le petit avion bimoteur et fut accueilli chaleureusement par le pilote et une hôtesse. Elle réalisa que l'avion de 30 passagers était pour elle seule. On lui désigna les sièges du devant qui étaient en quelque sorte la première classe et elle s'apprêta à faire le voyage dans un siège plus large et plus confortable, un verre de champagne accompagnant bizarrement un petit déjeuner composé d'une omelette espagnole, de rôties, de fruits frais et d'un café.

À son arrivée quelques heures plus tard, elle fut accueilli par le chauffeur habituel de son père, Winston. Le très britannique, grand et mince soixantenaire qui servait de chauffeur à leur famille depuis bien plus d'années qu'elle ne pouvait se souvenir.

La limousine la conduisit au domaine familial en un rien de temps et à travers les vitres fumées du long véhicule noir et reluisant, elle put voir les changements apportées dans le paysage urbain de Washington.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer un long et ennuyant mois dans la demeure de son enfance, mais elle retrouverait avec plaisir son ancienne chambre et dès que la décence et la politesse des retrouvailles familiales le lui permettraient, elle remplirait son agenda de visites et de sorties étourdissantes avec ses ami(e)s, pour passer le temps et oublier.

Peut-être même se soûler un peu, pensa-t-elle, et puis dormir. Faire de l'équitation, mais surtout, rester loin de la vie mondaine et futile de ses parents!

Mais dès son arrivée dans la demeure familiale, ses parents, toujours rigides et disciplinés, furent tout de même émus de la revoir.

À l'oeil d'étrangers cela n'aurait pas paru du tout, tant l'attitude du politicien était conventionnelle et tellement factice.

L'attitude de sa mère, Sandra Lambert-Sheppard, était tout aussi "décente et appropriée". Pourtant à l'oeil averti de Sara, la jeune femme pouvait voir malgré les subtilités protocolaires qu'ils étaient tous deux très heureux de voir leur enfant préférée. Jake Sheppard y alla finalement d'un serrement à la fois rude et affectueux de son épaule (malencontreusement celle encore blessée, ce qui la fit tressaillir légèrement) et elle eut droit à une accolade plus longue et un double baiser à la française dans les airs contre ses joues de la part de sa mère.

Elle découvrit pourtant avec regret que son ancienne chambre était devenue une bibliothèque et qu'on lui avait alloué une autre pièce, plus grande, très style Renaissance. Sandra Sheppard se mit à babiller nerveusement, détaillant alors qu'elles visitaient la grande pièce toutes les innovations et le confort qu'elle y avait apportée alors qu'elle en supervisait le design. Bien que Sara n'aurait pas choisi ce style, elle dut convenir que sa mère avait un goût exquis et fabuleux et se dit que finalement, elle avait quitté le foyer familial et qu'il était justifié que ses parents fassent ce qu'ils voulait avec leur demeure.

Malgré tout, elle eut une pointe de regret en pensant à son ancienne chambre, plus simple et conviviale. Elle installa néanmoins ses possessions dans le grand walk-in et posa son derrière sur l'immense lit à baldaquin qui faisait face à un foyer à l'éthanol très spectaculaire en plein milieu de la chambre.

Sa mère la laissa s'installer et se reposer et lui annonça qu'un repas en son honneur lui serait servi sur l'heure du déjeuner (le terme français pour dîner) dans la grande salle à dîner.

Sara dût subir la présence de quelques invités choisis de ses parents. Une tante âgée qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis belle lurette, certes gentille mais plus très lucide. Deux hommes politiques dont elle oublia les noms aussitôt qu'ils lui furent présentés, (et Sara reconnu bien là son père qui devait probablement rencontrer ces gens pour une réunion en vue de lever des fonds politiques et avait fait d'une pierre deux coups en les invitant au repas, oublieux que peut-être Sara aurait préféré ne manger qu'en compagnie de ses seuls parents pour un premier repas).

Il y avait aussi une jeune femme scientifique dans la fin trentaine, attachée à une industrie pharmaceutique dans laquelle le parti politique de son père était impliqué.

Cette jeune femme semblait intéressante mais le pire est que Sara fut accaparée par la présence du jeune peintre dont la récente oeuvre de mauvais goût mais "à la mode" était exposée dans la nouvelle galerie de son père.

Présomptueux et détestable, le jeune homme regardait ouvertement la jeune femme, bouche ouverte et regard concupiscent. Sara soupçonna sa mère d'avoir "arrangé" cette rencontre pour lui trouver un nouveau petit ami en remplacement du docteur Rodney McKay que ses parents n'avaient jamais aimé, car malgré tous ses diplômes et ses compétences, il était à peu près inconnu sur terre et n'avait reçu aucun prix Nobel, ni ne venait d'une famille illustre et aisée comme eux.

Sara avait en effet prévenu ses parents par le téléphone du LGC la veille de son départ, que tout était fini entre Rodney et elle alors que sa mère s'informait _"s'ils auraient le_ _plaisir de la voir en compagnie de son fiancé, ce docteur McDay?"_ avait-elle demandé.

Exaspérée, Sara remit plusieurs fois à sa place par des remarques justes et acerbes le jeune peintre arrogant qui s'était cru un bon candidat comme prochain amant. Elle dût aussi sourire à la jeune scientifique de la compagnie pharmaceutique d'une manière polie et forcée lorsque celle-ci lui remit la carte de sa compagnie, lui offrant un travail _"au __cas_ _où celui qu'elle effectuait ne lui plairait plus et qu'elle voudrait connaître les opportunités fulgurantes et le salaire plus que confortable que sa firme pouvait lui offrir". _

C'était à vomir, se dit Sara. Tout avait été organisé! Ses parents ne pouvaient donc pas la laisser profiter en paix de ses vacances et être simplement comme tous les autres parents? Juste là, attentifs, contents de la voir sans essayer de se servir d'elle?

Elle supporta le reste du repas en chipotant dans son assiette, ayant perdu l'appétit malgré le choix somptueux et délicieux des plats et s'éclipsa après le thé et le dessert, s'excusant d'un mal de tête dû à la fatigue du voyage. Jake Sheppard fronça les sourcils mais se reprit aussitôt en lui souhaitant un bon repos et sa mère, en fine hôtesse, ne broncha pas du tout et lui souhaita d'aller mieux bientôt.

Sara alla faire une sieste dans sa trop grande chambre, si différente de ses quartiers modestes mais pratiques sur Atlantis.

Elle fixa le plafond couvert de pompeuses arabesques, ses pensées s'envolant à nouveau vers la cité d'Atlantis et ses habitants, vers les évènements étranges et déroutants qui s'étaient déroulé dernièrement

Et surtout vers une silhouette haute et droite en uniforme de cuir noir, une tête léonienne à la longue chevelure argentée, des yeux d'un jaune-vert ambre au regard intense et sauvage.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se remémorer son odeur de cuir, de toiles d'araignée, de musc et de bois de santal...

Mais Todd et tous les habitants de la galaxie de Pégase étaient bien loin. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait tout oublier de son obsession si elle voulait reprendre une vie qu'elle adorait sur Atlantis et ravoir autour d'elle le cercle fermé et solide de ses amis, leur confiance retrouvée et leur soutien indéfectible.

_00000_

Et maintenant là voilà qui était en train de revisiter la demeure familiale modifiée et écoutait la voix enthousiaste de son père, sans trop porter attention à ses mots.

Le sénateur la mena ensuite à un petit salon tout ensoleillé débouchant sur la toute nouvelle aile contenant la serre si chère à sa mère. Son père s'excusa auprès de sa femme et de sa fille parce qu'il devait assister à une réunion importante à la Maison-Blanche et que sa limousine l'attendait.

Sara resta avec sa mère pour l'heure du thé. Curieux comment sa mère, une Lambert d'origine américano-française, aimait mêler la culture européenne de ses origines, mêlant les expressions et l'heure à la française, disant le "petit-déjeuner" et le "déjeuner" au lieu du "déjeuner et dîner", et au lieu de "souper", elle appelait le repas du soir le "dîner".

Les heures étaient aussi à la française, tel que 21h00 pour 9h00 du soir.

Pourtant, l'heure du thé si anglaise était sacrée et le majordome, ainsi que leur chauffeur, étaient "british" comme beaucoup des membres du personnel de la famille Sheppard, dont leur nurse Olivia dont se rappelait Sara avec affection.

Cette femme étrangère à leur famille au tout début lui avait prodigué la tendresse et l'affection qui manquait à la peu maternelle Sandra Lambert-Sheppard.

Elle lui avait aussi enseigné l'art de monter à cheval à l'anglaise.

Mais la nurse était repartie depuis longtemps dans les terres lointaines de sa verte Angleterre! Sara se dit qu'elle devrait aller lui rendre visite un de ces jours...

Elle prit donc le thé avec sa mère et vit que cette dernière avait peu changé.

Toujours la femme grande et élégante, mince et droite à cause d'un régime pro-biotique bien équilibré grâce à une cuisinière coûteuse, et à la forme physique sans reproche. Toujours grâce à un entraîneur toujours aussi coûteux!

Bien sûr, la chirurgie esthétique ainsi que les soins de coiffeuses qu'on appelait "coloristes et stylistes" et d'esthéticiennes et maquilleuses maintenant appelées "techniciennes de la peau", faisaient paraître la femme de 55 ans comme ayant l'air d'en avoir 38 tout au plus.

Les cheveux blonds autrefois châtain-roux, à longueur d'épaule, coupés à la mode classique et élégante, les yeux verts magnifiques et étonnants dont avait hérité Sara, les traits à peine ridés, la bouche au sourire facile, sa mère était l'épouse parfaite et sans reproche du politicien qu'était son père.

Autrefois une femme de famille aisée ayant fréquenté une illustre université, bardée de deux diplômes d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie, Sandra Lambert, dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Jake Sheppard avait été "choisie" par lui, après une rencontre arrangée par leurs parents. Elle était quand même tombée éperdument amoureuse à jamais du jeune futur brillant diplomate et politicien.

Elle n'avait jamais remis en question sa carrière brillante abandonnée pour suivre son homme et ils s'étaient installé tout de suite dans une vie mouvementée alors que le brillant jeune diplomate était envoyé d'abord en Angleterre, puis ensuite en Irlande, puis ensuite en France. Sa jeune carrière de diplomate d'ambassade se passa ensuite en Espagne, en Italie, en Suisse et en Grèce, pour qu'il revienne finalement avec sa jeune famille à Washington où on lui offrit un siège au sénat en récompense de services rendus.

Jake et Sandra Sheppard élevèrent leurs seuls enfants, John et Sara, dans l'aisance et l'opulence. Rien ne leur fut refusé comme possibilité d'enseignement, de sport, de culture et de future carrière. Mais l'aîné John déçut ses parents en menant une vie plutôt rebelle, refusant l'avenir politique que lui offrait son père et même la vie de très haut gradé dans l'armée, tout comme son grand-père paternel, le lieutenant-colonel d'infanterie Peter-John Sheppard.

Oh si seulement ses parents savaient! se disait Sara.

John, le rebelle, le mal-aimé était un héros dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Déjà colonel à un jeune âge où d'habitude les militaires étaient capitaines tout au plus! Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, avait sauvé bien des humains et la galaxie plusieurs fois et empêché les wraith d'atteindre la terre et de lui faire un mauvais sort.

Si seulement ils savaient ce par quoi leur fille chérie avait passé, elle qui était leur favorite et avait bénéficié de toute leur attention lorsqu'enfant et adolescente et très jeune femme, quand ils avaient su qu'elle avait un haut quotient intellectuel et qu'elle suivrait de hautes études et ferait leur fierté! Mais tout cela _en autant qu'elle fasse ce qu'ils_ _voulaient,_ ce qu'ils croyaient bien pour elle.

Mais Sara les avait déçus à son tour en choisissant de partir au loin, tout comme John.

Et même pas Jake Sheppard avec son pouvoir et ses contact politiques et militaires n'avait pu savoir réellement où travaillait ses deux enfants.

Tout ce qu'il avait su était qu'ils étaient sur une base militaire ultra-secrète quelque part sur un autre continent, et qu'il ne pouvait les contacter en cas d'urgence que par un numéro confidentiel suivant un parcours de communication compliqué. Rien n'y fit, ni John ni Sara ne purent lui en dire plus sur leur travail ultra-confidentiel, tenus qu'ils étaient à des accords stricts et impénétrables.

La famille se réunissait et se voyait rarement.

Sara avait réalisé dernièrement que ses parents, bien qu'elle les aimait bien, ne lui avait pas réellement manqué. Aussi terrible que soit cette constatation, sa seule "vraie" famille maintenant, était John et ses quelques amis atlantes.

Elle écoutait justement sa mère, la femme soumise à son mari et pour qui les conventions et le paraître étaient plus importants que les liens familiaux et l'authenticité des sentiments humains normaux.

Ses oeuvres caritatives, les réunions de femmes de politiciens, les arts, le yoga, les voyages, les conseils d'administration des différents mouvements dont elle faisait partie et maintenant sa serre digne d'une des plus belles expositions de jardins botaniques, était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Sandra Sheppard!

Oh, comme ce monde était déconnecté et semblait étrange et lointain maintenant pour Sara!

Comme elle se sentait étrangère à cette terre depuis qu'elle faisait partie du petit monde océanique de cette planète Lantéa de Pégase!

La cité lui manqua soudain cruellement, bien qu'elle apprécia les plantes et les fleurs superbes que sa mère lui montrait fièrement, maintenant qu'elles avaient fini le thé et déambulait lentement dans la splendide et grande serre odorante.

Sandra Sheppard évidemment lui avait monté tout un programme pour qu'elle se joigne à quelques réunions sociales et insignifiantes, mais Sara la coupa et lui dit qu'elle voulait sortir, visiter des connaissances perdues de vue depuis longtemps, faire du cheval et sortir avec ses amies, se reposer enfin avant de rejoindre son équipe de travail au bout d'un mois.

Sandra Sheppard, sûrement déçue et offusquée, ne broncha pas à cette nouvelle pour ne pas faire craquer son récent lifting du visage. Elle souhaita tout le plaisir possible à sa fille pour ses prochains jours d'activité.

Soulagée, Sara put regagner ses appartements et commença tout de suite à communiquer avec ses amis.

Sebastian, un copain gai qui aimait le jet set et les chevaux ainsi que Angéla, venant également d'une famille de politiciens, mais surtout la fille la plus géniale que Sara ait connu à l'université.

Angéla adorait s'étourdir dans les endroits les plus à la mode et les salles de danse et montait à cheval aussi. Elle portait une dévotion toute normale, comme toute représentante de son sexe, au magasinage effréné et aux...hommes beaux et amusants! Superficielle, exaltée mais néanmoins brillante, enthousiaste et pleine d'humour, cette fille était le remède dont Sara avait besoin pour se remettre d'une peine d'amour et...d'amitié.

Elle essaya de rejoindre deux ou trois autres amis, mais soit ils avaient déménagés ou s'était mariés, ou bien étaient partis en voyage.

Son père, en grand seigneur, lui avait acheté un autre cheval.

Elle fut touchée de voir que sa robe était fauve et que c'était un persan arabe jeune et fringuant ressemblant en tout point à Champion, le jeune mâle qu'elle avait perdu la dernière année de ses études universtaires alors qu'il s'était cassé deux jambes et qu'on avait dû l'abattre après une chute de cheval qui aurait pu être sérieuse pour Sara.

Elle appela l'animal "Champion II" et recommença à monter avec joie en compagnie de Seb et Angie.

_00000_

Sara s'étourdit donc avec ses amis et elle eut bien du plaisir!

Pourtant le soir venu, elle pensait tout le temps à Todd qui était encore dans sa tête, juste avant de s'endormir.

Mais elle ne rêva pas de lui une seule fois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait en être soulagée ou triste et elle se dit que les deux galaxies étaient trop éloignées l'une de l'autre pour que le lien télépathique marche vraiment.

Mais il lui manquait quand même cruellement et elle maudit sa stupidité de ne pas pouloir lâcher prise, de penser à lui constamment le soir quand elle se couchait dans l'immense lit après une journée passée à se lever très tôt pour aller profiter des prairies et des collines si propices à la chevauchée, puis aller magasiner et dîner avec ses deux amis, suivi du repas hâtivement pris aves ses parents qu'elle évitait le plus possible, pour rejoindre ensuite ses copains dans les lieux les plus "in" de Washington.

Elle buvait, riait, dansait pour se griser, oublier puis elle se couchait tard.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Sebastian avait beau la divertir en lui parlant de son dernier amant et en lui donnant des conseils de mode, Angie avait beau la faire rire souvent aux éclats avec ses remarques rigolotes et son épopée sentimentale avec ses dernières conquêtes masculines, il n'y avait rien à faire!

La dernière image que Sara voyait dans sa tête le soir était celle d'un grand alien hautain, fier, à la peau verdâtre et aux yeux brillants et intenses. Elle entendait la voix profonde de baryton lui ronronner dans l'oreille juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme: _"Vous n'échapperez pas au lien qui nous unit, Sara Sheppard. Vous êtes mienne"._

_0000000000_

-Alors, Sara? C'est ton dernier jour à Washington, disait Angie d'une voix joyeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir? Du shopping suivi d'un bon repas dans un resto bien coté, une pièce de théâtre au _JFK Center of Arts_ ou bien encore mieux, on fait la tournée des clubs en terminant par le _Platimum_?

Sara prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Tout cela était bien intéressant mais après avoir passé presque toutes ses journées à faire les quatre cents coups avec ses amis, ses soirées à s'étourdir par la musique, la danse, l'alcool, le bruit de mille voix autour d'elle dans les bars, elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à chasser l'obsession qui était toujours tout au creux de son coeur, bien qu'à des millions d'années-lumière dans une galaxie loin de chez nous.

-Écoutes Angie. Tout cela est bien tentant, mais tu sais que je dois repartir demain par avion vers l'endroit où je suis basée et mon escorte militaire arrivera très tôt. Alors, si on votait pour une petite soirée tranquille entre nous trois pour faire changement?

Elle entendit la bouderie dans la voix de sa meilleure amie sur terre.

-Mmm. Ouais, c'est ça, tu retournes vers l'endroit terriblement _super-ultra-secret_ où tu travailles et dont tu ne veux pas nous dire le moindre mot, à Seb et moi, tes deux meilleurs potes! fit la jeune femme avec du ressentiment dans la voix. Si ça se trouve, tu es une sorte d'agent double, une "James Bond Girl" en quelque sorte, ou bien ça serait plus excitant si tu travaillais dans un labo secret où tu tentes de lutter contre les petits bonhommes verts extraterrestres qui menacent d'envahir la terre!

Angie éclata de rire au bout de la ligne.

"_Tu es bien près de la vérité, ma fille...si tu savais!"_ pensa Sara en mêlant son faux rire joyeux à la blague d'Angie.

-Je ne peux pas parler, tu le sais bien! soupira-t-elle. Je suis tenue à un strict et militaire secret professionnel.

Elle, son _"bonhomme vert extraterrestre"_ était très grand, formidable, effrayant mais terriblement attirant! se dit-elle avec nostalgie.

-Bon! continuait Angie. Alors je vois que je dois prendre les choses en main encore une fois! Tu es celle dont on fête le départ, alors on va t'amener au Sushi Taro sur la 17ième, puis on ira finir ça dans un petit club de jazz, rien de bruyant, ne t'inquiètes pas! Et on reconduira _sa-ge-ment_ Cendrillon chez elle avant minuit, grinça ironiquement la jeune femme.

Puis elle éclata encore une fois de rire.

Dieu qu'Angéla lui avait manqué, ses fous rires et son enthousiasme débordant! Mais dieu qu'elle était un vrai tourbillon qui vous bouffait toute votre énergie en envahissant votre territoire sans remords.

Sara avait dans l'idée que cette soirée ne serait pas reposante du tout! Mais elle n'osa pas refuser, cela aurait fait trop de peine à ses amis et puis il se passerait sûrement un long moment avant qu'ils ne se revoient.

-Ok! céda-t-elle.

En fait, valait mieux une soirée un peu trop fatigante en compagnie de ses amis plutôt qu'un long repas protocolaire et une morne soirée avec ses parents.

Elle entendit Angie crier sa joie dans le téléphone et lui promettre _"qu'elle ne le regretterait pas". _

-J'appelle Sebastian! dit son amie. Au fait, as-tu finalement acheté la petite robe noire et sexy qu'il t'a conseillé? Tu pourrais la porter ce soir!

-Euh...non. Tu sais, mon placard est plein de toutes sortes de trucs ici, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de vêtement sur At...euuuh à mon boulot.

-Dommage, elle te faisait si bien! Enfin, mets quelque chose d'aguicheur...tu sais, on en sait jamais quel beau mec sexy on pourrait croiser, mmm?

Elles parlèrent encore de choses et d'autres et puis raccrochèrent.

Fouillant dans le walk-in pour trouver quelque chose de seyant et de sexy, Sara revit dans sa tête la petite robe rouge et les leggins noirs, les hauts talons qu'elle avait portés lors du réveillon de Noël sur Atlantis.

Elle revoyait le regard intense et ouvertement grivois de Todd qui l'observait déambuler devant sa cage alors qu'elle lui avait rendu visite pour lui remettre le livre, insouciante et joyeuse à cause de l'alcool, ne sachant pas encore ce qui était sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête.

Encore, lorsqu'elle chevauchait Champion II dans les prés et le terrain équestre installé sur le domaine immense de ses parents, même le sentiment de liberté délicieux et la sensation de tranquillité et de sécurité qu'elle ressentait sur terre n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête l'image de l'alien tranquille et fier, de sa voix multi-tons qui faisait naître cette boule au creux de son bas-ventre et surtout des yeux sauvages qui plongeaient en elle et dévoraient son âme.

-Oh! C'est complètement nul! se fâcha soudain la jeune femme en trépignant sur place. Un mois de passé et tu ne réussis toujours pas à effacer de ta tête toute cette _foutue _histoire. Allons Sara, ma fille! Tu es forte, tu fais partie d'un contingent spécial, tu as été choisie pour remplir une mission exaltante dans un monde nouveau et mystérieux et tu as une vie dangereuse mais formidable! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher pour un grand bêta tout vert qui pourrait te dévorer si ça lui chantait, pas vrai? se reprochait-elle.

Elle se mit à rire toute seule, secouant obstinément la tête pour chasser l'image du dit grand bêta dont elle visualisait trop bien ce demi-sourire sensuel et énigmatique qu'il ne dédiait qu'à sa petite humaine.

Elle finit pas choisir une robe courte et décolletée mais d'un design sage et prit les chaussures à hauts talons assorties, ainsi que le petit sac Gucci.

C'était pratique d'être exactement de la même taille que sa mère et d'avoir à sa disposition un placard de vêtements griffés, "passés de mode" selon Sandra Sheppard, alors qu'ils devaient ne pas avoir plus de six mois d'existence!

Oh la misère des gens riches...

Elle se coiffa et se maquilla, se tenant prête à passer une bonne soirée lorsque Sebastian et Angie passeraient la chercher dans la BMW de cette dernière.

Demain était un autre jour...retour sur Atlantis!

Elle avait hâte de revoir son frère et tout le monde.

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis, pendant ce temps...**_

La bataille finale contre les Réplicateurs était terminée...et remportée!

Cette alliance difficile mais nécessaire avec les wraith avait finalement value la peine!

Todd avait tenu parole.

Quelques jours après être retourné sur son vaisseau pour se nourrir, se préparer pour la bataille et bien sûr punir les traîtres responsables de l'attaque et de la destruction de sa base, il était retourné au-dessus d'Atlantis et l'attaque s'était organisée, les trois vaisseaux humains et ceux des Voyageurs se réunissant à la flotte de ruches wraith péniblement assemblée pour se diriger vers la planète mère de leurs ennemis communs.

Malgré tout le travail apporté au mode de transport du virus anti-réplicateur, il y eut des problèmes de dernière minute.

Rodney, Ronon et deux autres collègues avaient dû se téléporter du Dédale sur la cité principale des ennemis pour créér une déconnection du centre névralgique principal et permettre à F.R.A.N, la création réplicateur de Rodney McKay, de s'infiltrer parmi les Réplicateurs et les "absorber" dans une sorte de gros "blob" qui se solidifia en une masse énorme et dévastatrice qui attira toutes les cellules réplicatrices et s'enfonça finalement avec le temps dans la planète comme un noyau énorme et super lourd, alors que les vaisseaux atlantes, voyageurs et wraith attaquaient dans le ciel les nombreux vaisseaux réplicateurs qui défendaient leur planète.

Il y eut des pertes, plusieurs F-302 humains, un vaisseau voyageur et une ruche entière ainsi que plusieurs darts. Mais finalement, le noyau enfoncé finit par faire exploser la planète entière et John Sheppard, à bord de son F-302 hors de portée, put s'enfuir et rejoindre le Dédale après avoir remercié Larrin, la commandante des Voyageurs.

Todd et sa ruche était hors de vue.

Sheppard regarda les dernières ruches quitter les lieux l'une après l'autre par une fenêtre d'hyperespace et il se demanda si le wraith et les siens n'étaient pas morts par la destruction de la dernière ruche ou bien s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir également avec les derniers vaisseaux wraith. Il ne répondit pas aux nombreux appels de John Sheppard, ce qui lui laissa croire que soit il avait bel et bien été éliminé avec la ruche ou bien il ne souhaitait pas prolonger plus longtemps leur alliance et était parti se terrer sur une base wraith lointaine et secrète.

Les atlantes fêtèrent leur victoire et furent encensés parmi les mondes humains de la galaxie de Pégase.

Plusieurs humains avaient été ainsi sauvés. Leurs mondes ne seraient pas détruits impitoyablement par les Réplicateurs. Mais bien sûr il y avait encore l'ennemi wraith, mais cela, c'était une autre histoire!

Rodney McKay tira une grande fierté et une grande satisfaction dans la victoire obtenue à cause de son travail acharné, ramenant comme d'habitude tout le mérite à lui-même. Élisabeth Weir, John Sheppard et les autres le laissèrent dire car il avait besoin d'avoir son égo flatté et son attention portée sur autre chose que sa peine de coeur pour le moment.

La vie reprit sur Atlantis et un jour, Sara Sheppard revint prendre sa place parmi les siens.

_0000000000_

_**Sur terre...**_

Les vacances étaient terminées.

Sara regardait défiler le paysage très washingtonien à travers les vitres protégées de la limousine alors qu'en compagnie de sa mère à ses côtés, le chauffeur la reconduisait à l'aéroport pour faire le chemin inverse.

C'est à peine si ses parents s'étaient informés de John après que Sara leur eut livré au début le message de leur fils. Sa mère ne lui parla pas plus de son fils aîné pendant tout le trajet, se contentant de lui "laisser le bonjour" par la voix de Sara, l'invitant du bout des lèvres à venir à Washington.

Tout cela avait été plus ou moins indifférent à Sara quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle était le chouchou de ses parents, au détriment de son frère avec qui elle était en compétition.

Mais maintenant cela l'agaçait au plus haut point tant elle trouvait tout cela trop injuste! Elle avait failli faire une remarque cinglante à sa mère, mais comme elles seraient un certain temps sans se revoir elle décida de se taire et de garder leurs relations paisibles et conventionnelles au lieu de jeter un froid final avant son départ.

Elle embrassa sa mère de la même manière peu émotionnelle qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées et se dirigea vers son port d'embarquement, attendant l'avion qui allait la ramener vers la base de Cheyenne Mountain, d'où elle passerait ensuite la porte des étoiles pour retrouver les siens sur Atlantis...sa vie et son travail, son frère et ses quelques amis restants, si par chance ils ne lui avaient pas tournés complètement le dos!

Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à oublier Todd?

Non, pas vraiment, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait les formes bizarres des nuages à travers le hublot de la première classe, sirotant un jus de fruit.

Le wraith avait été dans ses pensées tous les jours, mais aucun lien mental étrange ne les avait réunis.

Cependant, elle était déterminée à mener sa vie comme avant, à oublier sa bizarre obsession et à obéir à tous les ordres de mission qui lui seraient donnés.

Elle allait s'accrocher à son frère et aux amis qui lui resteraient fidèles, être aveugle et sourde désormais aux rêves insolites et trop attirants.

Désormais elle n'ouvrirait plus de boîte de Pandore qu'elle ne pourrait plus refermer et qui ne serait qu'une source de tourments.

Du moins, l'espérait-elle...

_0000000000_

Une fois passée la porte, Sara se retrouva sur Atlantis.

John se précipita vers elle. Elle se retrouva soudain enveloppée dans l'étreinte puissante d'une tempête de cheveux rebelles et drus posés sur une tête noire, pressée fortement dans les bras forts et réchauffée par le sourire franc et chaleureux de John Sheppard. Elle faillit éclater en sanglots tant elle était heureuse d'être là et de retrouver son frère, sa seule vraie famille.

Une fois que John lui permit de sortir de son étreinte, elle vit s'avancer vers elle Élisabeth Weir qui l'accueillit avec un sourire ouvert et une franche poignée de main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, puis elle se retrouva à embrasser Teyla et Carson Becket qui l'étreignirent à leur tour.

Plus loin, elle aperçut Ronon Dex qui se tenait là, debout, raide, les traits impénétrables.

Le formidable satédien esquissa alors un mouvement lent et délibéré lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle.

Il avait dû être dûment sermonné par John pensa Sara, pourtant on ne forçait jamais la main de l'ex-coureur car il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Soudain les traits dubitatifs et fermés s'ouvrirent et le sourire si rare et magnifique du satédien détendit les traits de son visage.

Il s'avança encore plus, engouffrant le corps de Sara contre son torse puissant, claquant fortement ses grands battoirs de main contre son dos, finissant par la soulever de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Sara sut que tout était oublié pour lui, que l'ardoise était effacée et le compteur remis à zéro.

C'était donc un pardon authentique et cette fois-ci, elle laissa couler une ou deux larmes avant que Ronon ne lui fasse une remarque sur ces _"pauvres terriennes pleurnichardes"_ qui la fit rire soudain aux éclats, trop fort et trop longtemps.

Elle descendit la passerelle de la porte et les accompagna tous finalement vers une des salles de réunion où Élisabeth les attendait tous pour un petit 5 à 7 en son honneur.

Peu de gens y étaient, mais Sara accepta le fait qu'elle devait regagner la confiance de tout le monde et repartir à zéro. Elle adora la petite réunion, tellement franche et sincère, comparée aux dîners protocolaires et ennuyeux que donnaient ses parents.

Elle était tellement touchée de cet accueil! Finalement, elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle le savait!

Rien ne valait ce lien formidable avec son frère et l'amitié de solide et sincère de ses amis et compagnons de travail.

Elle regagna ensuite ses quartiers, certes plus modestes que ceux du grand _palais_ familial, mais qui lui avaient tant manqué finalement.

_0000000000_

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

-Il s'agit de Catarra, disait John en montrant sur l'écran une planète parmi le quadrillion de petits points d'étoiles de Pégase, située aux confins ouest de la galaxie.

-Là où nous avons récemment installé une base médicale qui sert de laboratoire destiné à suivre la progression de la peste Hoffan, continua Carson Becket.

Autour de la table de la salle de réunion, Élisabeth Weir, Carson Becket, le lieutenant-major Évan Lorne, Rodney McKay et deux autres scientifiques flanquaient John et Sara Sheppard, tous leurs yeux fixés sur l'écran tactique en face d'eux.

Becket continua en expliquant pourquoi les conditions y étaient idéales pour continuer les études et surtout la recherche de la solution pour immuniser les humains, rappelant à tous que les wraith s'étaient éloignés avec réticence de ce monde humain par beaucoup trop contaminé, laissant en paix ses habitants en les épargnant des raids fulgurants pour regarnir leur réserve alimentaire, ce qui rendait cette planète l'endroit parfait pour y mener la suite de leurs recherches.

Dès son retour sur Atlantis, Rodney avait évité toutes retrouvailles seul à seul avec Sara, se contentant de lui souhaiter une bienvenue polie et plutôt froide la première journée.

Sa façade était courtoise et discrète mais si on avait gratté sous la surface mince, d'aucun aurait pu découvrir la blessure encore fraîche de son égo et la douleur de la peine encore trop vive du savant canadien.

Une trêve avait cependant été implicitement décidée et les deux gardaient des contacts respectueux et efficaces en public, mais ne recherchaient pas la compagnie de l'un et l'autre pour le moment.

Sara comprenait et elle acceptait de jouer le jeu et de laisser couler le fil du temps avant même de tenter de renouer la relation d'amitié qui les unissait, avant que leur histoire d'amour n'ait eu lieu.

Elle avait entendu parler du succès remporté par Rodney durant l'attaque contre la planète des Réplicateurs et la destruction totale de ceux-ci, grâce au virus anti-réplicateur et à son invention de dernière minute pour apporter l'extinction finale de cet ennemi redoutable.

Elle le félicita, se rendant compte qu'en plus de la couronne de génie scientifique il portait maintenant avec fierté celle de héros.

Il y avait encore des regards un peu curieux et soupçonneux sur elle quand elle se promenait dans la cité parmi ses congénères mais il semblait finalement que la machine des rumeurs ait trouvé quelque chose d'autre pour s'alimenter.

En effet, le petit lot des chicanes entre savants et des histoires d'aventures d'un soir ou celles d'amour nouées avec succès ou bien amochées, étaient maintenant le focus des conversations et elle en fut très soulagée!

Ses pensées revinrent à la réunion alors que le Docteur Becket décrivait sur l'écran la situation de ses recherches sur la drogue des Hoffans, ses progrès et ses limites actuelles qu'il fallait repousser.

La population de Catarra était consentante à fournir des patients sur lesquels les atlantes pourraient performer des examens et peut-être essayer différentes méthodes de traitement, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux étaient condamnés de toute façon.

D'autres étaient volontaires, alléchés par la possibilité d'une guérison et la perspective de l'aide des atlantes pour s'installer mieux et avoir des fournitures diverses pour mieux vivre.

Carson Becket n'irait cependant pas. Il était fort occupé à travailler sur d'autres recherches plus complexes et essentielles et avec son travail très accaparant de physicien dans la cité, il n'aurait plus le temps d'aller sur Catarra et de poursuivre ces travaux-là.

Il se tourna alors vers Sara et celle-ci remarqua que les yeux d'Élisabeth Weir et de John Sheppard entre autres étaient posés sur elle. Elle leva les yeux sur ceux si bleus de Carson alors qu'il lui fit une annonce et une requête:

-J'ai pensé alors confier la suite de mes recherches et de mes travaux dans nos labos sur Catarra au docteur Sara Sheppard, continua fièrement le médecin à la surprise immense de la jeune femme, qui n'aurait jamais cru que Carson puisse ainsi lui léguer la responsabilité d'un de ses "bébés", comme il appelait ses recherches médicales et ses inventions.

La surprise chez elle fut pourtant suivie de mécontentement.

Elle aurait apprécié que Carson Becket lui en parle d'abord ou du moins que son frère ou le docteur Weir la préviennent avant la réunion que cela lui serait proposé!

-Mais Carson, protesta-t-elle tranquillement. C'est à peine si j'ai touché à cette recherche médicale et...

-Vous plaisantez j'espère Sara? dit Carson. Vous m'avez secondé quelques mois là-dessus quand nous avons commencé à étudier la protéine Hoffan et à essayer de comprendre comment elle affectait la santé des humains contaminés. C'est même à partir de vos propres découvertes que j'ai trouvé comment elle empoisonne les wraith par l'enzyme qu'ils administrent au sujet avant de le vider de sa force vitale! Bien sûr on est loin encore d'être capable de produire un antidote à la maladie qui affecte 30% des humains, mais c'est pourquoi il faut continuer à rechercher et expérimenter sur les échantillons et sur les sujets vivants et consentants pour trouver un remède et endiguer cette peste. Par conséquent, j'ai proposé que vous soyez chef de la partie recherche pour assister le chef médical de la mission, le docteur Adam Kristensen ici présent.

Le dit docteur salua brièvement de la main Sara, mais la jeune femme était encore bouche bée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose, John Sheppard s'avança vers elle en croisant les bras par-dessus la table.

-Il s'agit d'un séjour d'un mois sur cette planète, Sara. Et tu vas voir que les catarriens sont des gens tout à fait coopératifs et sympathiques. Ça va te permettre de travailler dans un domaine que tu aimes bien, la recherche médicale!

Sara ferma la bouche et tut la question qu'elle allait poser, comprenant tout à coup qu'on l'éloignait encore une fois pour un autre mois, autant de Rodney McKay que de la possibilité de tomber sur des wraith, cette planète étant exempte pour le moment de leur présence malveillante, vu que "leur nourriture y était infectée".

Elle aurait pu se mettre en colère, mais la Sara Sheppard d'avant avait changé et son séjour sur terre l'avait reposé et fait mûrir.

Elle dût bien admettre que cette mission était après tout une excellente occasion de mettre à jour ses connaissances de cette maladie, et aussi de mettre le focus sur autre chose que son obsession de Todd.

Carson continua avec son discours convaincant, mais Sara avait deviné depuis quelques minutes que ce n'était pas une proposition qu'on lui faisait, mais un ordre de mission qu'on lui donnait.

Elle se devait d'obéir pour prouver sa bonne foi!

Il était vrai aussi qu'elle aimait bien le domaine de la recherche médicale auquel elle ne s'était pas tellement consacrée depuis un bon moment.

Si elle pouvait être utile en quelque sorte pour aider à repousser cette maladie infâme, elle se sentirait alors revalorisée. Elle finit donc par hocher la tête en acceptant la "proposition", tout de même très honorée que Carson ait pensé à elle pour mener à bien cette tâche.

Elle écouta ensuite dans les prochaine minutes le major Lorne qui parla des mesures de sécurité mises en place sur la planète, de l'évolution industrielle et agricole de ce monde humain qui ne manquait pas de ressources naturelles intéressantes et d'une culture riche et variée, bien que le campement ait été établi à l'orée d'un village, non loin d'une petite plage sauvage et splendide où les habitants du petit campement pourraient aller se reposer parfois.

Elle quitta la salle encouragée, bien qu'un peu déçue de devoir partir demain matin et de ne pas profiter plus longtemps d'Atlantis et de ses amis.

Lorsque son frère et elle s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous pour aller prendre une bière dans les quartiers de John Sheppard, elle était revenue de sa déception et tout de même fière de la confiance qu'on lui accordait pour cette mission.

On avait envisagé d'abord d'y envoyer le Dr. Phil Harrisson comme chef de la recherche médicale mais on avait changé d'idée pour choisir finalement Sara.

Bien que la jeune femme connaissait assez le caractère malléable et doux de Phil elle se disait qu'il leur en tiendrait peut-être un peu rigueur au début, mais qu'il finirait bien par s'en remettre.

_0000000000_

Sara Sheppard glissa un dernier sac d'équipement dans la partie arrière du jumper, souriant au marine qui l'avait aidé puis elle vérifia encore une fois sa liste d'inventaire.

Soupirant, elle finit par déposer sa tablette et passa une main à travers sa chevelure, ses traits fatigués à cause d'une nuit presque blanche.

Ce n'était pourtant pas tellement l'excitation de cette nouvelle mission importante qui la taraudait mais le fait qu'après un mois totalement sans rêves, les songes au sujet du wraith avaient recommencé cette nuit!

Était-ce parce qu'elle était de retour dans la galaxie de Pégase, pas si loin de Todd, à la portée de leur lien unique?...ou bien de retour dans ses quartiers sur Atlantis, parmi tous ses souvenirs encore vifs? Elle ne le savait vraiment pas.

Elle avait bien aperçu sa silhouette imposante et son sourire unique dans son rêve et s'était réveillée emplie de peine, tout son corps rempli du besoin lancinant de lui.

Mais ses amis,_ si soulagés_, si heureux qu'elle ait recouvré le plein bon sens, le fait qu'elle en soit venue à la _seule_ décision logique pour elle...même ses vacances loin d'ici, tout cela ne l'empêchait pas pourtant de l'aimer encore.

Elle avait lutté fort, naïvement, s'était éloignée, mais voilà...c'était toujours _**là**_!

Cet amour la mordant fort, ne la relâchant pas, avec toute la ténacité de la mâchoire d'un bulldog enragé.

Mais elle prenait les moyens pour se "soigner", se disait-elle.

Cette nouvelle mission hors-monde l'y aiderait.

En fait, elle avait hâte de travailler à ces recherches, elle avait hâte d'impressionner Carson et Kristensen, de rendre John encore plus fier d'elle et de s'éloigner de Rodney McKay.

Le savant avait encore à faire son deuil et depuis son retour hier, elle avait parfois surpris son regard nerveux et plein de douleur posé sur elle quelquefois, quand il croyait qu'elle ne l'observait pas.

Dès que leurs yeux se rencontraient, elle y revoyait apparaître un peu de son arrogance bientôt suivi d'un voile d'indifférence masquant mal ses traits.

En fait, elle voulait pour le moment s'enfuir de ce regard anxieux qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

-Est-ce que c'est tout, doc? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter Sara, la sortant de ses pensées mi-moroses, mi-optimistes.

Elle se retourna vers le marine qui attendait depuis un bon moment pour retourner à des tâches probablement plus intéressantes pour lui que d'aider un docteur à charger le jumper de fournitures médicales et de ses choses personnelles.

-Oui, Tom. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autres que j'aie besoin d'emmener, il y a déjà beaucoup de matériel là-bas. Vous avez une autre mission aujourd'hui? fit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

-Naaannn dit le jeune homme, ricanant gaiment. Je suis en congé et je vais rejoindre mes copains, M'dame!

-Cool! Eh bien je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, dit Sara en le remerciant et en le saluant de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Sara se rappela soudain qu'elle avait oublié son portable et retourna vivement à ses quartiers, cueillant l'appareil.

Avant de partir elle vit sur la table un livre oublié et le saisissant, en reconnut le titre: "Hamlet, de Shakespeare".

Médusée, elle se dit que probablement John Sheppard ou quelqu'un d'autre était venu le déposer là pendant qu'elle faisait ses allers et retours entre sa chambre et le jumper, parce qu'il n'était pas là ce matin sur la table.

Todd avait dû le remettre aux atlantes lors de leur collaboration finale dans la guerre contre les Réplicateurs.

Était-ce pour sceller leur séparation se dit-elle, ou bien pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là à quelque part et que leur destin était irrémédiablement lié?

Elle ouvrit la page de garde et vit soudain une écriture très large et stylée et sut que c'était des symboles wraith.

Un peu rouillé sur le langage wraith, elle ouvrit hâtivement son portable et déchiffra les grandes lettres à l'aide de son logiciel de traduction:

"_Petite humaine...notre destin est lié. Nous nous reverrons._

_Tu es mienne!"._

Rien de plus.C'était probablement les seules paroles d'amour qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais d'un wraith et malgré la présomption arrogante de domination, elle en fut bouleversée.

Il était soudain passé du "vous" au "tu" et bien que certains pourraient lui avoir dit que c'était là des paroles de possession, elle n'y vit que l'entêtement du wraith à vouloir maintenir leur lien.

Le _"Tu es mienne!"_ fut soudain pour elle la chose la plus romantique qu'on ne lui ait jamais écrit!

Elle étouffa un sanglot et saisit le livre qu'elle fourra dans son sac avec le portable puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la baie des jumpers.

Elle allait sortir quand elle vit soudain son frère John qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là?

-Je te dérange, soeurette? Tu es prête? demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Oui, je suis prête, dit-elle mais John prit place sur une des chaises de la petite table dans un coin et Sara vint s'assoir dans l'autre qui lui faisait face.

-Es-tu absolument sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? fit soudain John, un air sibyllin sur le visage.

-Quoi...aller hors monde? Mais c'est toi et Carson qui avez tout manigancé n'est-ce-pas? dit la jeune femme un peu amèrement. C'est un ordre de mission, alors oui je suis prête.

-Pas ça, fit doucement son frère. Sara, j'ai besoin d'être absolument certain d'une chose.

Sara le regarda les sourcils froncés, soudain inquiète. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas parlé avec Teyla et se dit qu'il voulait probablement s'assurer que les vacances sur terre lui avait fait oublier Todd complètement.

-Cette décision soudaine de lâcher prise et de cesser cette histoire avec Todd, commença doucement John, je me demande...le fais-tu pour moi, pour nous, tes amis? Est-ce _vraiment_ ce que tu veux?

Sara le regarda, incrédule.

Il était bien temps de lui demander ça maintenant, alors qu'il l'envoyait au loin pour la mettre encore à l'abri!

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Mais voyons, John. De quoi parles-tu au juste? Vous avez tous été d'accord pour dire que c'était une folie de ma part, que c'était malsain et que cela perturbait fortement notre équipe et me mettait en danger! Qu'est-ce qui a soudain changé pour que tu te soucies de savoir si c'est vraiment fini?

-Je me demande juste...si c'est réellement la décision de ton coeur, dit John. Je dois être _absolument sûr_ que tu es bien décidée à ne plus jamais donner suite à cette histoire entre vous deux, ou bien si tu l'aimes encore...

_En réalité, John et Élisabeth Weir avaient parlé il y a quelques temps._

_Bien que Todd n'eut pas donné signe de vie depuis l'attaque contre les Réplicateurs, la chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis avait délicatement mais judicieusement soulevé le point que si Todd n'avait pas encore attaqué Atlantis depuis la fin de leur alliance temporaire, s'il n'avait pas donné aux autres wraith la location exacte de la cité, c'était peut-être à cause du lien avec Sara Sheppard, une humaine qui était devenue "très importante pour lui" selon les paroles qu'il avait dite au colonel et que celui-ci avait minutieusement rapporté à sa supérieure._

_Élisabeth avait jonglé avec l'idée de ne pas confier sa pensée à John Sheppard. _

_En fait elle était réticente par ce qu'il s'agissait non seulement d'un membre important de leur expédition, mais aussi de la propre soeur de son chef militaire._

_Il y avait de gros avantages à avoir ce wraith "de leur bord", à savoir que l'importance de cette humaine atlante pour le nouveau Commandant d'une importante faction wraith pouvait dans l'avenir changer la face de cette guerre contre leur pire ennemi maintenant, et peut-être leur apporter un très bon atout._

_Élisabeth Weir n'avait d'abord pas voulu s'appuyer sur une telle opportunité, mais elle fut forcée par l'IOA de revoir sa position quand le comité suggéra que le fait qu'il y ait "cette histoire entre ce wraith puissant parmi son alliance et une humaine d'Atlantis pourrait en quelque sorte être bénéfique à tout le monde et empêcher, pour le moment du moins, l'attaque de la cité et même de la terre._

_Ce wraith commandant plusieurs ruches pourrait même être un allié encore une fois dans d'autres luttes et aussi les aider à répandre la drogue qu'ils étudiaient, pour empêcher les wraith de se nourrir d'êtres humains"._

_La politique et la survie furent encore une fois plus fort dans le balancier, rendant les inquiétudes envers un seul membre humain de leur expédition...insignifiantes en comparaison._

_John Sheppard aurait dû se sentir offusqué qu'on soit sur le point d'utiliser sa soeur après que tout le monde ait forcé Sara Sheppard à mettre fin à cette histoire mais il comprit, en tant que commandant militaire et partenaire de la direction de la cité d'Atlantis avec Élisabeth Weir, qu'il s'agissait d'une question de stratégie politique pour le bien de tous et que cela priorisait sa protection bien fraternelle de Sara._

_Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de savoir si sa décision était irrévocable et si elle avait cessé d'aimer le wraith, car il était plus que probable que celui-ci reviendrait._

_Todd savait déjà par Sheppard qu'elle devait être revenue de son mois de vacances. Il voudrait sûrement savoir où elle était, et John reconnaissait enfin à sa soeur le droit de choisir sa propre destinée. _

-Comment peux-tu changer d'avis là-dessus tout-à-coup? demanda soudain Sara en plissant les yeux, fortement intriguée.

Intelligente comme elle l'était, elle sut tout de suite que tout cela n'était que de la politique.

Elle voulut savoir si les membres de l'IOA et Élisabeth Weir lui avait parlé. Il hocha affirmativement mais brièvement la tête, rajoutant qu'elle était sa soeur avant tout et pas un outil et qu'il ne l'influencerait jamais! Par contre, il prévoyait que le wraith reviendrait peut-être sur Atlantis et chercherait à revoir Sara.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Sara, alertée.

Alors John Sheppard se résolut à lui dire les paroles du wraith lorsqu'il avait quitté Atlantis pour sa ruche la veille du propre départ de Sara sur terre: _"que sa soeur était de la plus haute importance pour lui et qu'il reviendrait bientôt pour elle. Et cela, peu importe que John Sheppard, Atlantis, ses amis, tous les gens de son espèce soient d'accord ou non"._

Sara pâlit et sa lèvre trembla soudain.

Elle pensa au livre qu'elle avait fourré rapidement dans son sac et à la belle et grande écriture wraith sur la page de garde.

Alors, les sentiments de Todd étaient toujours aussi forts que les siens? Du moins lorsqu'elle était partie.

Et maintenant, John voulait savoir si sa décision de mettre fin à cette folle idylle n'avait pas changé.

J'ai besoin de savoir, Sara. S'il communique avec nous alors que tu es au loin et veut te revoir...quelle sera ta réponse? Que dois-je lui dire? Laisses-moi cependant ajouter que cette fois, ni moi ni personne n'allons influencer_** ta**_ décision.

"_Eh bien, vous êtes trop bon!"_ grinça intérieurement la jeune femme.

Puis quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

– -Oh misère, murmura-t-elle autant pour elle-même que pour son frère. On dirait bien que je suis la sécurité sur la gâchette, une sécurité qui l'empêche d'attaquer Atlantis, en autant qu'il continue de s'intéresser à moi! dit-elle avec une ironie mordante.

John Sheppard sursauta, choqué, puis il saisit les mains de sa soeur entre les siennes, ramenant les yeux affolés de Sara sur les siens.

-JAMAIS Sara! Tant qu'à moi, il y a d'autres moyens de lutter contre nos ennemis, et ceci ne devra _**jamais**_ t'empêcher de prendre la décision que_** TOI **_tuveux!

Sara réfléchit et répondit:

-John, je l'aime encore mais je veux _vraiment_ l'oublier. C'est pourquoi je suis heureuse de partir pour Catarra. Mais si jamais Todd vient et me recherche, s'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour la sécurité d'Atlantis que de lui donner les coordonnés de cette planète alors fais-le! Je m'arrangerai moi-même de la situation lorsque je le reverrai. Je lui dirai alors que tout est réellement fini!

( à suivre)

N/A: _ Eh bien voilà. Oui, DEUX chapitres postés aujourd'hui, mais il faut dire qu'il ne m'en reste que un ou deux autres pour l'histoire UN BUT COMMUN._

_Ensuite, je vais publier ma seconde histoire, mais j'hésite encore sur son titre. _

_Bonne lecture!_


	32. Chapter 32

- XXXII -

_**Le jumper passa à travers l'horizon bleu de la porte et émergea dans le ciel de la planète Catarra, au-dessus d'une plaine jalonnée de feuillus portant les couleurs de l'été...**_

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Sara observa les eaux miroitantes d'un petit océan bordant le plus petit de trois continents. L'écran du pilote montra un point qui grossit et se transforma en un campement installé non loin d'une plage. C'est là où Sara Sheppard allait passer le prochain mois.

Le jumper atterrit à l'endroit convenu et quand la porte s'ouvrit, Kristensen, le major Lorne, deux infirmières et bien sûr Sara Sheppard en descendirent pour se retrouver en face du petit comité d'accueil des Catarriens.

On leur présenta le chef du village, Léto Kev, qui était accompagné d'un autre homme qui était en quelque sorte un médecin mis à leur disposition. Son nom était Mauri Nerthus. Sa fille, Pamina, était une infirmière et offrait ses services également.

En fait, les deux dernières personnes avaient déjà travaillé dans le campement avec Carson Becket et étaient impatients de connaître Sara Sheppard dont Becket leur avait vanté les nombreuses qualités. Sa réputation la précédait pensa-t-elle, alors elle devrait se montrer à la hauteur. Ah ce Carson!

Elle découvrit le campement qui comprenait deux immenses tentes. Une servant de laboratoire pour la recherche uniquement sur les effets de la maladie et la protéine Hoffan et l'autre se consacrant à trouver un remède ou du moins à rendre inoffensif le virus. Dans le centre, une autre grande tente servait d'hôpital avec à l'arrière une section isolée pour les cas infectés.

Plus loin, des baraques avaient été montées.

Une pour le personnel militaire et une autre pour servir de dortoirs pour le personnel médical. Sara y fut conduite. On lui montra les douches et elle découvrit à sa grande gêne qu'elle était à peu près une des seules qui auraient sa propre chambre...petite, mais confortable et avec tout ce qu'il fallait!

Après qu'elle eut déposé ses maigres possessions et qu'elle se fut rafraîchie, elle alla rejoindre les autres et on lui présenta les marines qui allaient assurer leur sécurité ainsi que certains membres du personnel déjà au travail dans les labos. Avec l'accord du Dr. Kristensen ils décidèrent de prendre un bref repas préparé gracieusement par les Catarriens, puis se mirent au travail sans plus attendre.

Sara allait avoir du rattrapage à faire par la lecture de certains documents le soir pour se mettre au courant de tout le travail que le docteur Becket avait effectué depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aidé sur ce projet, ce qui remontait à longtemps.

_0000000000_

_**La reine se débattit contre son étreinte puissante mais inefficacement, car Todd s'y était préparé...**_

Bien que les reines soient d'une force impressionnante, ce wraith-ci avait l'expérience des années et de bien des reines avant elle. Todd irait jusqu'au bout, même si cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait peut-être la tuer.

Ses doigts serrés dans le noeud de sa longue chevelure magenta, sa poigne se renforcit et elle se raidit. Il porta peu d'attention au son de sa respiration rageuse et pénible alors qu'il l'examinait de très près.

Son récent accouplement était bien sûr inopportun, et même s'il n'avait jamais eu réellement l'intention de chercher une telle forme d'union avec elle s'il pouvait l'éviter, elle aurait pu servir à ses fins s'il aurait pu la persuader d'accepter un de ses loyaux subalternes comme partenaire d'accouplement.

Bougeant brusquement il se pencha pour atteindre la lame mortelle qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser contre lui en l'attaquant par surprise.

Mais la surprise avait été plutôt sienne et il saisit la dague, s'assurant qu'il l'avait bien fermement dans sa main libre.

Il plaça son pied au sol sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de se libérer, indifférent à son cri de fureur et de douleur.

Utilisant la lame pour défaire le début du corsage de la robe soyeuse, il la poussa devant pour examiner attentivement sa gorge. Il cherchait les marques de morsures évidentes pour faire de ses suspicions une certitude, malgré qu'il ait déjà senti sur elle l'odeur des phéromones d'un autre mâle.

Ce serait cependant plus difficile si elle avait un mâle fort et omniprésent comme partenaire, car il avait besoin d'une reine pour son alliance qui ne soit pas déjà en couple.

Le subterfuge procuré il y a un certain temps par Teyla n'allait pas durer indéfiniment!

Déjà que les wraith de cette ruche-ci demandaient régulièrement à se faire recevoir en audience par leur reine et le Commandant était las de devoir toujours chercher des prétextes pour expliquer l'absence de la souveraine, ou son refus de les recevoir!

Il se demanda s'il pouvait toujours faire une offre à cette créature à ses pieds, une qui pourrait plaire à sa nature?

Replaçant la dague dans son fourreau puisqu'elle était maintenant inutile, il poussa la reine violemment en avant sans la lâcher et elle commença à lutter pour reprendre pied et pour s'éloigner de lui, soudain effrayée de ne pas avoir réussi à prendre le contrôle de ce mâle alpha contre qui on l'avait mise en garde.

Mais il resserra sa poigne sur son poignet et ignora encore une fois son gémissement de douleur, tordant son bras derrière son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre ses jointures craquer. La confirmation qu'il recherchait de son récent accouplement était là, une marque de morsure dans le dos. Todd renifla, dégoûté. C'était une ruse simpliste sans finesse et il se sentit insulté que ce soit tout ce qu'ils aient pu trouver pour le leurrer.

-Pensiez-vous réellement vous jouer de moi, _Majesté_? dit-il en prononçant ce dernier mot avec un ton moqueur, encore vaguement ennuyé de cet essai de tromperie spécialement avec un tel non-sens évident. Pensez-vous que je sois si désespéré de nouer une alliance avec votre ruche et que je me serais rabaissé moi-même en vous prenant, sans réaliser que vous êtes déjà marquée par un autre?

Son ton d'abord impatient était maintenant furieux.

-...ou croyiez-vous que mes besoins seraient si intense que je me serais laissé aveugler par une telle idiotie?

La secouant un peu, il continua:

-Je vous le demande encore, _Majesté. _Votre Commandant, votre _Compagnon_.

Où est-il?

Sifflant, elle essaya encore de se défaire de sa poigne mais Todd tira sa tête en arrière contre son genou jusqu'à ce que la chair de sa nuque exquise soit exposée et elle ne put empêcher un cri de douleur et de protestation de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Mort...souffla-t-elle d'une voix réticente.

La poigne implacable et punitive se relâcha très légèrement, lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration.

Les yeux de Todd s'étrécirent et ses prunelles dorées la fixèrent durement, avec malice.

-Ainsi...vous êtes seule, Majesté.

C'était un fait et non une question et le petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancien wraith souleva un doute dans son esprit.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti avant, entourée depuis sa naissance de la certitude de sa puissance et de sa domination sur tous les wraith de son alliance.

Ils avaient dit la vérité alors, ceux de ses conseillers qui l'avait mise en garde contre cette union, disant qu'il était dangereux, incontrôlable, trop habile pour être dominé!

Que sa propre arrogance ne servirait qu'à hâter sa chute, si certaine que l'ancien wraith aurait été transporté par son indéniable beauté, sa majesté. Elle avait jeté par-dessus bord toute prudence et précaution pour accepter une rencontre à cet endroit, où sa vulnérabilité était à son plus haut.

Comprenant trop tard elle avait cherché à reprendre le contrôle en l'attaquant avec sa dague dissimulée, mais il l'avait vu venir.

Et maintenant, c'est lui qui était en contrôle!

Ses pupilles soudain agrandies d'une peur soudaine et inconnue, elle sut que sa vie était maintenant dans la balance, que ce mâle cruel pourrait la tuer si elle se révélait inutile pour lui. Elle se raidit puis lécha ses lèvres, ses yeux jaunes canari soudain fixés sur les traits durs et inflexibles alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur elle.

-Et si je le suis? dit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle un accent de séduction faisait place à un début de marchandage...que se passerait-t-il alors?

-Nous verrons, grogna Todd lentement. Pour l'information que je pourrais tirer de vous, et peut-être, Majesté...en viendrons-nous peut-être à un arrangement.

Les yeux de la jeune reine s'étrécirent alors qu'elle se demandait ce que ce mâle pouvait avoir en tête pour elle ou pour eux. Peut-être voudrait-il tout de même la prendre pour compagne, et elle et sa progéniture aurait alors une nouvelle ruche, un foyer.

Elle avait elle-même flairé sur lui son propre accouplement récent et elle essaya aussitôt de plonger dans son esprit pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait, voulant connaître sa rivale, quelles manigances elle pourrait préparer contre elle. Qui était cette mystérieuse femelle dont elle ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur, délicieuse et exotique, flottant encore sur lui alors que ses pores l'exsudait.

Mais elle fut soudain profondément repoussée, le coup mental qu'elle reçu la fit presque défaillir. L'étreinte sur sa chevelure et son bras recommença et fut encore plus douloureuse et sans merci. Elle maudit le fait qu'elle soit pleine de sa future progéniture, rendant ainsi son pouvoir mental habituel trop faible, incapable de combattre l'esprit beaucoup plus fort qui la maintenait très brutalement.

-C'était idiot de votre part de faire cela, l'avertit-il, un amusement vicieux et sombre teintant ses mots. Je vous suggère _**fortement **_de ne _**pas**_ recommencer! Et maintenant, Majesté, fit la voix mielleuse et radoucie...dites-moi où vous avez effectué des sélections d'humains récemment?

_**De retour sur Catarra...**_

Sara se réveilla ce matin-là en se sentant inconfortable.

Un voile de sueur couvrait déjà son front et sa lèvre supérieure.

On lui avait dit que Catarra était idyllique, son climat doux et agréable, océanique, mais _**pas**_ que les nuits étaient humides en cette période de l'année sur Catarra, au point de ressembler à une nuit au mois de juillet en Équateur sur terre!

Heureusement qu'il y avait une plage plus loin.

Elle avait emmené deux maillots de bain dont un acheté récemment lors de ses équipées de magasinage avec Angéla et Sebastian sur terre. En fin de journée après son service, elle irait se rafraîchir en nageant dans l'océan.

Elle se tira péniblement de son petit lit de camp et se dirigea vers les douches communes. Sous le jet d'eau tiède elle chassa la sueur de la nuit et se mit à ruminer sur les aléas de la vie et ses hasards.

Dans ses mauvais jours, elle souhaitait ne s'être jamais fait remarquer favorablement par le LGC, ne s'être jamais fait offrir cet emploi sur Atlantis et n'être jamais devenu l'intérêt passionné d'un wraith qui semblait la voir comme sapossession.

Après s'être lavée, elle s'habilla et sortit du baraquement du personnel et se dirigea vers une grande hutte qui servait de cafétéria.

Le déjeuner mijotait déjà. Elle put en sentir les odeurs et devina des effluves d'oeufs, de rôties et de bacon...son estomac gargouilla.

Elle entra et il y eut du café, - _oh béni soit_ _la personne qui avait préparé cette divine caféine et ça en était du frais fait!_ - car d'habitude dans ce genre de campement en plein air, on n'avait droit qu'à l'instantané infect!

Elle souhaita un bon matin à deux femmes qui venaient d'entrer dans la hutte également. Elle se fit faire un oeuf poché, une rôtie et quelques tranches de bacon et se dirigea avec son plateau jusqu'à la table où se tenait les docteurs Kristensen et Nerthus et vit avec plaisir que le major Lorne y était aussi. Elle savait pourtant que ce dernier repartait ce matin sur Atlantis et qu'elle serait complètement seule sans aucun de ses amis habituels, car les marines restants étaient du nouveau contingent et elle ne connaissait qu'à peine les autres scientifiques avec qui elle travaillerait.

Elle avait lu dans la soirée précédente les différents documents remis par Carson pour son information. Elle se sentait un peu plus d'attaque pour la journée de travail de recherche qui s'annonçait.

Elle termina donc rapidement son déjeuner et suivit le docteur Kristensen qui semblait être aussi un bourreau de travail et ne perdait jamais son temps. Il lui parla peu et rejoignit bientôt son propre laboratoire médical et Sara put commencer dans son labo de recherche à compiler les résultats de ce qu'elle avait fait hier.

Elle alla également prendre des échantillons de sang dans l'aire hospitalière sur les patients volontaires dont elle fit la connaissance.

Elle étiqueta soigneusement les contenants et les ramena aux techniciens qui effectueraient les premiers tests et en entreraient les résultats dans son ordinateur. Une fois qu'elle eut les premiers résultats ce qui ne tarda pas vu que c'était une équipe très efficace, elle performa les premières statistiques en compilant les résultats puis reprit les tests en simulation, puis en temps réel.

Cela lui permettrait d'avoir bientôt les échelles de risque de vulnérabilité et de l'immunité des patients non atteints pour qu'ils puissent découvrir comment minimiser les risques d'infection et maîtriser l'épidémie. C'était beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait, et elle se mit à penser qu'un mois ne serait peut-être pas suffisant.

Mais au moins elle pouvait se perdre dans le boulot, ce qui l'empêcherait de trop penser à un certain alien qui avait encore le pouvoir d'envahir ses rêves la nuit.

_**Plus loin, quelque part dans l'espace...**_

Todd observa le vaisseau-ruche de la reine se désintégrer avec un froid contentement, ses longs doigts placés sur la console de commande de son vaisseau. Il permit à un petit grognement de satisfaction de passer ses lèvres. Avec les informations de la défunte ruche désormais bien gardées dans l'ordinateur central et les échantillons que son équipe scientifique avait transférés dans son laboratoire, Todd était satisfait des acquisitions qui aideraient à ses recherches actuelles.

Il n'avait plus besoin de cette ruche et de son équipage qui l'avait trahi, mais il gardait évidemment la reine dans les quartiers royaux de sa propre ruche.

Elle lui avait été finalement très utile en lui procurant des informations et des échantillons.

Des tests primaires avaient confirmé que son génome contenait des variables extrêmement intéressantes qui seraient utiles pour sa recherche médicale sur la drogue Hoffans dans le futur et pour...d'autres plans.

Des plans qui devraient cependant attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa propre femelle et s'assure de son assistance qui bien qu'importante, était moins essentielle que sa présence à ses côtés.

Le souvenir soudain de ses courbes contre son corps, de l'odeur de sa chevelure, du goût de sa bouche produisit une réaction soudaine et intense, une faim violente qu'il aurait besoin d'apaiser, etcela_ très bientôt!_

"Ma Sara..." pensa-t-il, et il sentit le désir renaître dans son bas-ventre, brûlant comme le fer rouge fondu avant qu'il ne s'étende de son aine jusqu'aux bouts des doigts de sa main nourricière.

Sifflant doucement il fit taire la réaction en lui, se disciplinant pour retourner à une efficacité froide...mais le brouillard qui troublait son esprit était insistant, déterminé et cela lui prit plus de contrôle qu'il ne l'avait suspecté pour dissiper la sensation.

Relâchant les contrôles du vaisseau, il les confia à son Second.

– - Amenez-nous au-dessus d'Atlantis et ne me dérangez pas jusqu'à ce que nous y soyons, lui dit-il. J'ai l'intention de rester dans mon laboratoire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés.

Le Second hocha la tête brièvement et bougea doucement pour prendre la position laissée par le Commandant. Il pouvait sentir le combat mené par le mâle ancien, les phéromones émis épais dans l'air, convoyant son besoin criant.

Surveillant son supérieur qui sortait prestement, il entra les données de la destination, soulagé de voir l'ancien wraith irascible quitter le pont de commandement.

_**Et maintenant, Atlantis...**_

Ainsi, la discussion qu'il avait appréhendé aurait lieu! pensa John Sheppard, se dirigeant vers l'arborétum où Todd et Sara avait eu un jour cette discussion et ces gestes qui avaient tant inquiété ses marines.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour la rencontre, se dit John.

Une belle aire ouverte avec juste assez d'espace pour y installer la garde des marines en cas de besoin de force majeure...comme au cas où un certain commandant livide de contrariété déciderait de tenter d'aspirer les années de sa vie!

Le dart qui s'était posé alors que Sheppard était déjà sur place laissa sortir un wraith à l'humeur assombri qui se dirigeait beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa direction pour le goût du colonel.

Il se rappela ce qui pouvait être difficilement qualifié de "conversation" entre le commandant wraith et lui et qui avait eu lieu quelques quinze minutes plus tôt via l'écran de la salle de contrôle de la porte:

"_Quelques moments d'interférence cédèrent enfin la place aux traits familiers du wraith, son visage ombrageux apparaissant sur le grand écran:_

– _-Shepppaaaarrddd" grogna-t-il en signe d'introduction. Bien! J'ai besoin que vous me permettiez d'atterrir sur Atlantis pour une question urgente._

– _- Nous sommes touchés, répondit John Sheppard d'un ton cabotin. Nous vous avons donc tant manqué que ça?_

_Il ne put manquer le grondement servant de réponse émit par le wraith, les yeux étrécis. "Oh, pas de bonne humeur on dirait...", se dit le colonel._

_Se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse à ses appels au vaisseau ruche de Todd juste après la bataille finale contre les réplicateurs il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, toujours du même ton taquin:_

_-Vous ne vous êtes donc pas fait éliminer par les autres, comme ça?_

_-Apparemment non, Johnnn Shepppaaarrdd. Êtes-vous déçu?_

_-Ça...vous ne le saurez jamais! conclut Sheppard alors que le wraith répondit par un reniflement de dérision amusé._

_Sheppard aurait bien continué ce petit match faussement amical, mais il redevint soudain sérieux._

_-On "joue" encore ou bien y a t-il une bonne raison à votre visite? demanda-t-il._

_Le sourire du wraith était un peu trop sauvage pour son goût...plus de dents montrées que d'humour et il ronronna sa réponse avec un ton bas chargé de menace:_

_-Je suis venu chercher quelque chose ici qui m'appartient._

_-Qui vous appartient. Vous êtes sûr de ça? dit Sheppard d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin._

_John se pencha vers le moniteur avec une expression contenant aussi peu d'humour que le wraith. _

_- Oh, je ne sais pas si j'aime vraiment ce mot, Todd! dit-il d'un ton traînant et dangereux. ..parce que ça nous rend vraiment réticent à vous dérouler le grand tapis rouge de bienvenue, surtout regardant quelqu'un de cette base si vous me suivez?_

_-Non, colonel, je ne vous suis pas! dit le wraith, une expression toute aussi dangereuse, la sauvagerie de son aspect augmentant considérablement à la minute près._

_Les yeux de démon n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses, transfigurés par l'urgence alors qu'ils fixaient Sheppard sur l'écran. _

_-Laissez-moi faire atterrir mon vaisseau, Shepppaaarrrd. termina lentement le wraith, sur le point de perdre patience. Puis nous discuterons."_

C'était une interaction difficile et dérangeante et Sheppard avait hâte d'en avoir fini.

Le Second de Todd avait fait une remarque dure et inattendue à l'écran une fois que son Commandant eut quitté le pont, les avisant qu'il était dans une humeur massacrante alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit d'atterrissage indiqué.

...excepté qu'il n'avait pas _vraiment _dit ça! Mais d'écouter les paroles entre les lignes rendit les choses claires que le petit vaisseau de transport se dirigeant vers eux ne contenait pas un Todd très heureux...

Tout ce que John savait vraiment était que l'atmosphère était inconfortable et électrique, que ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

Sheppard n'était pas trop content d'être là lui-même, ayant d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de jouer les Cupidon ou les fauteurs de merde dans un couple d'adultes follement entichés l'un de l'autre et qui auraient dû savoir que cette union était vouée à l'échec.

Sa propre position, partagée par Élisabeth Weir et l'IOA, était de ne pas forcer les choses mais si elles arrivaient, de s'arranger pour que cela bénéficie à une alliance plus stable avec ce wraith en vue de protéger Atlantis et de faire valoir leurs nouvelles recherches scientifiques pour qu'elles soient un jour expérimentées sur les wraith avec l'aide de Todd.

Tout ça ne l'avait pas rendu très populaire dernièrement. Plusieurs personnes sur Atlantis ne comprenaient pas et la cité en était encore très perturbée.

Sheppard se doutait bien que parmi les membres de la ruche de Todd, d'autres wraith pourraient montrer aussi de l'opposition à une telle union et une telle alliance.

À quelque part il avait espéré que tout s'éteigne de soi-même entre Sara et le wraith, après ce qu'il avait cru être une aventure _"baises-moi tout de suite et bye bye!"_ comme il en avait quelquefois lui-même eu.

Mais la passion du wraith ne s'était pas éteinte du tout s'il en croyait son humeur actuelle, loin de là.

Et il n'était pas si sûr que sa soeur, malgré sa détermination de tourner la page, en avait vraiment terminé également!

Il avait surveillé le dart siffler dans les airs au-dessus de l'aire ouverte du quai d'Atlantis désigné pour l'atterrissage et se déposer sur le sol doucement et habilement. Il fallait qu'il donne ça à Todd. Il savait faire voler et manoeuvrer un vaisseau de main de maître!

Il signala au petit groupe de marines de le suivre pour rencontrer le wraith qu'il vit faire escamoter le capot du dart, puis Todd se glissa aisément et rapidement hors du vaisseau pour toucher le sol.

Le wraith vit Sheppard immédiatement et se dirigea diligemment vers lui, ayant l'air plus féroce que jamais, ses yeux de démon entourés d'ombres rouge.

Ils firent halte l'un en face de l'autre et l'humain eut un salut avare de la tête.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? dit le colonel d'un ton courtois mais froid.

Scannant les lieux de ses yeux, Todd retourna son attention vers le mâle humain et répondit à sa question en venant directement au but, réitérant la demande de leur précédente conversation via l'écran:

-Je suis ici pour ce qui est mien.

-Vôtre? Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire ça, dit Sheppard les mains sur les hanches, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être _**vôtre**_ ici dans cette cité, Todd?

Ignorant le commentaire, Todd jeta vers Sheppard un regard malveillant et passa rapidement devant lui pour se diriger vers l'arborétum.

Chacun de ses sens cherchait la seule chose qu'il voulait dans cette cité.

Il savait Sara Sheppard de retour de son séjour sur terre et même si elle avait clamé que c'était la fin, il aurait cru au moins qu'elle viendrait le rencontrer à cet endroit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la trouver parmi la clameur des esprits humains d'Atlantis. Il n'y avait aucun toucher de son esprit contre le sien et ce vide fit un écho en lui, comme une blessure. Prenant une grande respiration, tout ce qu'il put sentir fut le sel de l'océan entourant la cité, l'odeur de la sueur humaine, la masculinité chaude et proche des marines.

Pas même l'ébauche de l'exquise unicité de _sa_ femelle. Sara n'était tout simplement pas présente!

Se retournant vers le colonel, Todd le soumit encore à l'un de ses regards sombres et mécontents, daignant répondre finalement:

-Où est-elle, Sheppard. Où est votre soeur?

-Pas ici!répliqua l'humain qui observa le wraith se raidir, sa bouche s'étirant en une mince ligne laissant voir la rangée de dents impressionnantes et brillantes et laissant échapper le grondement puissant qui était monté de sa poitrine.

Derrière lui, Sheppard entendit le "click" rassurant des P90 se chargeant et se pointant en direction du wraith. Il leva le menton:

-Et alors? dit-il, ne pouvant empêcher une note de défi dans sa voix.

Todd fixa le colonel, contenant avec peine sa rage et prenant le temps de préparer sa prochaine réplique.

Il tenait à cette alliance avec les atlantes qui lui seraient encore sûrement très utiles dans l'avenir. Il ne pouvait risquer de montrer plus de menace qu'il n'en avait déjà fait étalage.

Mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire présentement aurait été antagonique, contreproductif.

La vraie réaction qu'il aurait eu serait malsaine et violente mais ne résoudrait rien. Surtout pas le besoin réel et pressant qu'il avait.

Toujours silencieux, il prit une profonde respiration et sans un regard pour Sheppard se dirigea tranquillement vers la fin du chemin menant au quai, alors que le vent océanique se leva et souleva sa longue chevelure ébouriffée en longues mèches rebelles. Une partie de lui accueillit cette turbulence rageuse à l'intérieur de lui et il garda son visage contre le vent maintenant violent, comme s'il aurait pu effacer le besoin constant qu'il avait de compléter ce cycle d'accouplement avec sa compagne manquante.

Mais le vent n'y pourrait rien, ni d'ailleurs l'humain qui l'avait rejoint en face de l'océan impétueux.

Une partie de ce wraith était conscient que le colonel était appuyé contre la balustrade près de lui, le surveillant de près, mais ce n'était pas plus réconfortant alors qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance.

Après ce qui sembla un interminable moment au colonel, Todd tourna la tête vers Sheppard, l'expression de son visage mécontente.

-Vous l'avez envoyé loin d'ici, John Sheppard...

-Il le fallait, murmura John doucement.

-Il le fallait? répéta le wraith. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si impératif pour que vous l'envoyiez loin d'ici encore une fois?

L'expression sur le profil de Todd était plutôt irascible.

-Cela déchirait mon équipe, Todd...et tout le monde ici dans cette cité! J'ai besoin d'une équipe fonctionnelle, solide et unifiée, _**pas**_ déchirée en de multiples factions sur lesquelles je ne peux pas me fier. Voyons, avouez-le. Vous n'auriez pas tolérer cela vous-même!

Il y eut un faible assentiment dans le visage aux yeux intenses quand le wraith tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Sheppard.

-McKay a été pénible envers elle, vraiment pénible. continua Sheppard. Tellement que Sara a décidé que vous étiez de l'histoire ancienne et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec vous! D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que vous soyez ici. Elle vous l'a dit pourtant elle-même!

Sheppard surveilla le wraith alors que celui-ci raidissait ses épaules et le frémissement des fentes faciales de ses joues lui fit craindre une réaction plus violente, mais il fut surprit de découvrir que le contrôle que l'alien exerçait sur lui-même était meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je vois, dit celui-ci. Alors elle est vraiment décidée, John Sheppard?

Sheppard haussa les épaules, réticent à dire la suite. Mais en accord avec Élisabeth et le comité de l'IOA, il commença à jeter les bases de l'entente que le comité souhaitait en jouant leur jeu, même s'il détestait que le sort de sa soeur en dépende.

-Peut-être...peut-être pas. dit-il d'un ton sibyllin. Je déteste vous dire ça, mais elle vous a dans la peau, comme une sacrée tique se cramponnant à un chien, fit Sheppard de son discours imagé. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, mais que vous semblez partager tous les deux. Il fallait que je la fasse sortir de cette situation. Je suis son frère, sa seule vraie famille. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez _comprendre _ça?

-Vous n'auriez pas dû! tonna le wraith en le regardant durement.

Il avait de nouveau cette expression de prédateur, les fentes de ses yeux étrécies comme un reptile, ses émotions retenues et cachées sous un regard sauvage:

- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Sheppard. Élisabeth Weir et moi sommes ses supérieurs. Nous pouvons l'envoyer où bon nous semble quand ça nous chante, vous savez!

Il se passa une bonne minute, puis le grand Commandant wraith parla enfin:

- J'ai_...__**besoin **_d'elle! dit-il lentement.

- Vous avez besoin d'elle? dit John, la voix incrédule.

Tout-à-coup, John Sheppard réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu le wraith si inconfortable...

Les poings de Todd étaient serrés sur la balustrade surplombant le quai, ses jointures pâles, le doigt de garde métallique écorchant la surface de métal alors qu'il hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'affirmation:

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Shepppaaarrrrd.

-Essayez de me l'expliquer alors, dit le colonel d'une voix calme.

Il croisa ses bras avec un regard d'avertissement de ses yeux pers:

-Et pas d'entourloupes, Todd. Car je peux les sentir à distance!

Todd souhaita soudain que l'humain soit vraiment ouvert à ce qu'il allait dire:

-Sara, commença-t-il d'un ton prudent, faisant tout-à-coup une halte comme si de dire le nom de sa femelle à un autre mâle causait un conflit et une urgence en lui qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer. Elle est _importante _pour moi, Sheppard! Je l'ai pris comme...

Il chercha le mot juste pour appuyer ce qu'elle était pour lui, le rôle qu'il voulait qu'elle tienne dans sa vie mais ne put le traduire correctement dans le langage humain. Il se décida pour une signification moins éclatante, n'ayant pas le choix.

-...comme ma Compagne. Elle est liée à moi, et moi à elle.

L'expression sauvage et troublée resta sur le visage du wraith alors que Sheppard assimilait les mots, se rappelant de sa conversation avec Teyla alors qu'elle avait suggéré l'existence d'un lien télépathique entre eux. Il décida d'explorer plus avant cette facette:

-Vous parlez d'un lien mental?

Todd hocha négativement la tête, reniflant en dérision.

-Non. Pas encore, même si je peux sentir son esprit par moment lors de grandes émotions et lui permettre de ressentir les miennes. Notre lien est plutôt...ahhhh, disons biologique de nature.

-Ouais...

Sheppard hocha la tête, chassant les images distordues de Sara et du wraith qui lui venaient. C'était ce qu'il avait pressenti et il n'aimait pas ça du tout!

-Alors, vous êtes obsédé par elle. dit-il finalement. Oh ces choses-là arrivent, vous savez! C'est bien beau la passion physique, mais je suis son frère et en tant que tel, je dois vous le demander...qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour elle?

Sheppard bougea inconfortablement, ruminant intérieurement, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il jouait actuellement le rôle du père conventionnel qui s'informait des intentions honorables d'un prétendant pour sa fille!

Et surtout pas auprès d'un _foutu bâtard de wraith_ qu'il aurait préféré étrangler de ses propres mains, plutôt que de le voir toucher encore une fois à sa soeur...

Les longs doigts minces de Todd s'agrippèrent encore plus sur la balustrade et il fixa l'océan et le ciel, se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eu ici avec Sara au sujet des constellations, des humeurs de l'océan et de ce livre qu'elle lui avait donné.

Il le lui avait rendu avec un commentaire de sa main pour lui rappeler que leur destin était lié.

Comment pouvait-il répondre à une telle question alors que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sara Sheppard étaient entrelacés si étroitement avec ses besoins biologiques, aussi inattendu que ça l'était, mais qui n'en était pas moins valides? Il suspectait que le frère de Sara s'attendait à plus de sa part, une déclaration en quelque sorte...

Quelle humiliation pour lui, un wraith de haut rang, un ancien qui avait fait la guerre contre les Anciens, de devoir s'ouvrir ainsi _à de la nourriture_! Mais Todd décida qu'il était au-delà de l'affront, de la vexation.

Il avait trop besoin d'elle.

La réponse tardait à venir alors John Sheppard essaya une autre tactique, souhaitant que le wraith comprenne la situation, les effets que tout cela avait eu sur sa soeur.

-Avez-vous cru vraiment que tout serait facile pour elle une fois qu'elle nous serait revenue, Todd? Qu'une fois vous parti, elle ne souffrirait pas? Autant d'avoir à supporter la colère, la déception, le mépris de ses amis et compagnons ici que de vous oublier, vous?

-Non, Sheppard. fit tranquillement le wraith.

Sa frustration était revenue pleinement et il grogna, la tâche d'expliquer les côtés culturels et les spécifications émotionnelles de sa race à l'humain devenant plus ardue. Mais il reprit contenance, avala son besoin de faire sortir son agressivité et reprit un ton calme et mesuré pour continuer:

-J'ai un rôle à jouer parmi les gens de mon espèce en tant que leader, dit le wraith, et je ne dois montrer _aucune _faiblesse. Vous devez sûrement réaliser maintenant que nous sommes très différents? Mais...je ne peux pas tolérer non plus de continuer sans elle, Sheppard. Parce qu'elle est _mienne_.

Sheppard lutta lui-même pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Vous dites ça sans arrêt, dit-il d'un ton narquois. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent ici! Je ne vois aucune maudite étiquette sur elle disant: "_Ne pas touchez. Propriété de Todd-le-wraith._"

Todd fit soudain quelque chose de totalement inattendu et avança, étirant son bras. Il toucha l'épaule de John sur laquelle il s'appuya mais sans menace, mais les marines réagirent tout de même en levant leurs armes sur lui.

Sheppard leur fit signe cependant de relaxer. Le geste lui semblait inoffensif, plus doté d'un côté humain dérangeant comme si Todd voulait s'assurer de sa compréhension, de son ouverture d'esprit.

-Je dois m'occuper des intérêts des miens, du bien de ma ruche, John Sheppard. C'est...prioritaire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ressens cependant pas moins pour elle. Et si quelque chose en est ressortie, c'est que cette longue séparation a prouvé que cette …_obsession _comme vous dites, ne s'en ira pas toute seule.

Il relâcha l'épaule du colonel et regarda de nouveau l'océan, sa bouche en une fine ligne mince et exsangue, les émotions bouillonnant en lui alors qu'il pensait à elle dans ses bras, bougeant, gémissant, se tordant sous lui...

Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à l'humain.

Péniblement, il continua:

-Elle a mon...

Il stoppa, essayant de trouver le mot juste encore une fois sans tomber dans le romantisme humain, mais voulant se faire comprendre de l'humain le plus proche dans la vie de Sara:

-Je me retrouve...asservi par elle.

John cacha la lueur d'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

Pas qu'il croyait que Todd fabulait ou le manipulait, non.

Mais il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un tel discours de la part d'un _**wraith**_!

Il observa Todd pendant quelques instants et si l'alien aurait pu rougir, il aurait parié que c'était juste à ce moment là.

Il choisit prudemment ses mots.

-Par chez nous, on appelle ça _l'amour..._dit John Sheppard avec une voix empreinte d'un ton philosophique.

_- "L'amour"_?

La voix hésitante du wraith comportait une note de condescendance.

-Ah oui...une autre émotion humaine que nous ne partageons pas, Sheppard... malgré tant de choses qui nous font nous ressembler.

Todd ferma ses yeux, le vent soufflant sa chevelure argentée par derrière, étudiant l'émotion évoquée par l'humain et se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une parcelle de vérité là-dedans.

- Cette émotion est une grande faiblesse, colonel, dit-il enfin. Si vous vivez avec cette chose toute votre vie vous les humains, il n'est pas surprenant que nous vous ayons pourchassé en tant que proie depuis le début des temps!

-Ça, et le fait que nous avons bon goût bien sûr! dit Sheppard avec une note de cynisme dans la voix.

Les yeux de démon le regardèrent avec un éclair de malice amusée.

-L'amour est quelque chose avec lequel bien des hommes ont dû s'arranger depuis le début des temps justement, continua Sheppard, décidément d'humeur philosophique. Une belle paire de jambes ou de seins a bien souvent contribué à déclarer des guerres!

-Je ne suis pas un homme, dit le wraith. Et même si en tant que mâle je suis sensible aux attributs d'une femelle, je ne laisserais jamais ces aspects influencer mon jugement. Mais je suis d'accord que bien des guerres ont été souvent perpétrées à cause de femelles.

-La question est, Todd...demanda abruptement et froidement Sheppard. Sara est-elle une raison de conflit entre nous?

-Dites-moi où elle est, John Sheppard, dit Todd tout aussi sérieux, et je ne serai pas tenté de prendre votre cité par la force.

Le colonel se mit soudain à rire et hocha sa tête, incrédule:

-Des menaces maintenant, Todd? Alors vous devez être mortellement sérieux au sujet de ma soeur!

Il leva un bras et engloba toute la cité, ses larges ressources et ses défenses redoutables comme s'il était complètement impossible que le wraith puisse même penser à fondre sur Atlantis en ce moment.

-Un seul vaisseau, Todd...non, vous ne pourriez pas faire tomber Atlantis.

-Vous doutez de ce que je viens de vous dire? dit le wraith, toute expression paisible effacée de ses traits maintenant sauvages et implacables.

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'humain, un bas grognement soulignant la menace dans sa voix:

-Ne me suis-je pas assez bien fait comprendre que j'obtiendrais ce que je veux avant de partir d'ici?

Le regard de Todd était furieux, implacable:

-Je partirai avec elle. Peu importe si je dois y laisser ma vie en essayant.

Considérant le wraith, John prit soudain une décision qui allait tous les affecter dans l'avenir.

Il pouvait clairement voir que l'obsession du wraith pour sa soeur ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles à lui non plus. Il avait également empiété sur sa patience à tous les niveaux possibles, mettant même en jeu leur fragile alliance.

-Je vais vous dire où elle est, Todd. Mais écoutez bien ceci...

Le regard colérique du wraith s'évanouit et une lueur d'espoir et surtout de soulagement toucha brièvement ses yeux avant que son regard ne redevienne attentif à l'humain:

-Vous allez__me _**promettre **_de lui _**laisser le choix. **_De lui demander si c'est oui ou si c'est non. Si sa réponse est favorable, je n'aurai jamais plus d'objection à vous voir tous les deux ensembles, même si ça me répugne au plus haut point. Il en sera de même pour chacun ici sur Atlantis. Mais...si sa réponse est négative, vous allez la laisser tranquille à jamais! fit Sheppard, solennel et menaçant. Je ne veux alors plus _**jamais**_ vous voir tourner autour d'elle pour lui faire du mal.

Il auraitbeaucoup d'explications à donner à qui de droit plus tard et il devrait subir la hargne et l'incompréhension de certains...mais parfois il fallait plonger, prendre des risques.

Le wraith sembla hésiter, spéculer, puis sa mauvaise humeur s'envola.

Cela lui avait parut si simple lorsqu'il avait mis son vaisseau en orbite au-dessus d'Atlantis que sa petite humaine serait là, qu'elle le suivrait sans discussion!

Mais il semblait que les femelles de cette espèce étaient tout aussi difficiles à saisir et défiantes que celles de la sienne. _"Aussi capricieuses que la mer.."_ murmura Todd en surveillant l'océan tumultueux, se rappelant.

Il regarda les yeux pers de l'humain qui le fixait dans l'expectative.

- Alors, fit John Sheppard, plutôt impatiemment. J'ai votre parole?

Le colonel avait raison. Il était venu en conquérant, mais Sara méritait ce respect de sa part.

-Très bien, Sheppard. C'est équitable. Je vous le promet, dit-il très sérieusement.

_0000000000_

Déjà une semaine que Sara séjournait sur Catarra et elle était complètement immergée dans sa recherche. Elle avait déjà fait des percées sur la compréhension de la protéine première dans l'infection Hoffans et comprit la façon dont Michael, dans sa haine virulente tout autant des humains que des wraith, avait fait augmenter son degré de toxicité et de contagion, résultant en une possibilité d'épidémie sans merci.

Elle avait pu en isoler le facteur qu'elle avait appelé "X", qui était le vecteur de l'infection, mais sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur le facteur "Y" qui était la contrepartie.

Elle restait donc bredouille et sans explication véritable sur le pourquoi trente pour cent des humains restaient porteurs de la maladie sans la développer, mais pouvaient infecter quand même mortellement un wraith essayant de se nourrir d'eux.

Et comment la moitié d'entre eux développaient l'infection et en mouraient d'une façon lente à fulgurante? Ceci la laissait perplexe, face à la tâche titanesque de découvrir la complexité et la compréhension du processus, car avant de trouver un remède valable il fallait bien sûr maîtriser le cheminement et le comportement du virus.

Les Catarriens savaient se montrer polis et accueillants, mais c'était un peuple replié sur lui-même.

Au-delà de leur coopération docile et de leur surface courtoise elle ne sentait pas réellement de chaleur humaine de leur part, plutôt un besoin urgent de maîtriser la peste qui affectait leur communauté, même s'ils devaient "s'abaisser" à demander l'aide des Lantéens.

Atlantis et ses habitants lui manquaient et depuis que Lorne avait regagné la cité avec le jumper, elle s'était rapprochée du lieutenant Kent et des quatre marines sous ses ordres qui composaient la petite garde sécuritaire.

La seule catarienne qui lui montrait de la curiosité et une certaine camaraderie quoique mesurée était Pamina, la fille du docteur Nerthus. Quoique très jeune elle se montrait compétente et curieuse des atlantes et s'était révélée très efficace, pleine d'enthousiasme pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Par contre Léto Kev, le chef du village, venait surveiller chaque jour tout ce qui se passait et posait un oeil à la fois suspicieux et sévère sur eux.

Il était une énigme pour la jeune femme.

Semblant être le chef spirituel et politique de ses congénères catarriens, on aurait dit qu'il voulait s'assurer que les habitants du village ne seraient pas "contaminés" par les moeurs et manières des scientifiques et militaires atlantes.

Bien que Sara Sheppard comprenait qu'il les endurait plutôt comme un mal nécessaire pour en combattre un pire, elle aurait souhaité que le chef catarrien démontre un peu plus de symphatie et de gratitude à leur égard!

Fatiguée de sa journée, elle leva la tête du microscope et frotta sa nuque, pensant à des mains vertes, fraîches et expertes qui auraient pu lui procurer ce soulagement.

Agacée, elle chassa ces pensées fugitives en soupirant. Elle était restée beaucoup trop longtemps penchée sur ce maudit appareil et elle éteignit le microscope électronique, décidant que sa journée était terminée.

Se rendant jusqu'à la porte de toile, elle l'écarta et surveilla les derniers rayons du soleil et se décida pour aller à son endroit favori, la petite plage où elle avait l'intention de nager pour relaxer ses muscles endoloris et rafraîchir sa peau moite.

Elle revint vers son écran d'ordinateur et regarda encore une fois le résultat des simulations des derniers tests qu'elle avait imprimé et qu'elle avait l'intention de réétudier seule ce soir dans sa petite chambre.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Le virus mutait et même si cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que la situation empirait, la détection de la maladie n'en serait que plus difficile! Il était presque sûr que maintenant, ils faisaient face à une épidémie. Elle n'en était pas surprise vraiment, y voyant trop bien l'oeuvre de Michael pour rendre la vie infernale tant aux wraith qu'aux humains.

Épuisée, Sara continua pourtant à scanner les résultats sur son écran, cherchant l'indication de ce qui pourrait avoir induit en erreur son jugement, mais n'en trouva pas.

La mutation était bel et bien là.

Elle pensa joindre Becket ce soir pour lui en parler, peut-être se rendre avec les échantillons pour un jour ou deux sur Atlantis en quête d'un labo plus décent et mieux équipé pour asseoir solidement son assertion et commencer les tests standard, mais elle était trop lasse et voulait tant aller nager! Elle remit cela au lendemain.

Elle frotta sa nuque douloureuse encore puis sortit de la tente après avoir salué Pamina et les autres. Elle marcha vers l'autre tente où elle savait trouver le lieutenant Kent et un café bien mérité. Elle lui parlerait des derniers résultats plutôt dérangeants et lui dirait que des échantillons avaient besoin d'être retournés sur Atlantis le plus vite possible.

Kent était au dehors, regardant quelques-uns des marines enseigner à des enfants catarriens à frapper un ballon, même si Sara douta que le soccer soit une si inestimable importation chez les natifs de Pégase.

Mais un enfant était toujours un enfant, peu importe le pays ou la galaxie où il était né!

Les jeunes catarriens semblaient adorer le jeu et le rire était une excellente thérapie pour détendre tout le monde.

À son approche, Kent leva les pieds du second petit siège qui lui servait de tabouret et indiqua la place à Sara mais elle refusa de s'asseoir en le remerciant, ayant besoin de rester debout après une longue journée passée presque tout le temps assise.

Ils parlèrent un peu.

Sara aimait bien Paul Kent, il lui faisait penser à un plus jeune major Lorne et il avait un sens de l'humour pince-sans-rire. Il était aussi très perceptif car il l'observa attentivement en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda soudain:

-Je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, docteur Sheppard?

Sara lui lança un sourire reconnaissant en hochant négativement la tête. Comment lui dire _qui_ était dans sa tête continuellement depuis qu'elle était ici, et encore plus aujourd'hui?

….que le wraith lui semblait plus que jamais être à une étrange proximité, comme s'il était à la fois dans sa tête et derrière elle, observant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle faisait?

Elle savait qu'elle avait souvent une attitude à la fois lointaine et distraite à cause de ses rêveries mais il lui était impossible de dire tout cela au jeune marine. Même s'il avait sûrement entendu la rumeur à son sujet et celui du wraith, il y avait la possibilité que non et elle avait tant besoin d'amis nouveaux et non de jugement!

Avec son esprit tout militaire, fait pour combattre les ennemis d'Atlantis, le jeune lieutenant n'aurait jamais compris de toute façon.

-Non merci, dit-elle avec gentillesse, à moins que je ne puisse abuser de vous et vous demander d'aller me chercher un café?

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se leva comme un ressort, comme si c'était lui qui était plein de gratitude qu'elle lui accorde le privilège de lui rendre service.

_«Tiens! Est-ce que ce très jeune homme avenant et pas mal attirant lui faisait la cour?»_ se dit-elle à la fois amusée et légèrement ennuyée.

Elle lui demanda un café au lait sans sucre et il s'esquiva, revenant deux minutes plus tard avec le liquide chaud dans un verre isolant.

Elle le remercia et but le café chaud avec gratitude en regardant en silence les enfants et les marines jouer aux côtés de Kent.

Elle alla ensuite chercher les échantillons et les confia au marine pour qu'il les fasse parvenir sur Atlantis et dit:

-J'ai terminé ma journée alors comme d'habitude, je vais aller me détendre sur la plage, dit-elle. Si quelqu'un a besoin de moi...

Elle laissa traîner la phrase, réticente et fatiguée, mais le lieutenant lui assura qu'elle ne serait dérangée sous aucun prétexte, à moins d'extrême urgence.

Elle se sentit ainsi moins coupable et bougea jusqu'à sa modeste chambre pour changer ses vêtements de travail pour un maillot de bain et prendre sa serviette de plage et son paréo.

_0000000000_

La reine rageait littéralement, se promenant de long en large dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été alloués. Elle était si en colère qu'elle ne voyait pas le généreux espace de l'endroit ni son désign très wraith et subtilement éclairé, ni les luxueuses fourrures étendues sur le très grand lit.

Parce qu' _**il**_ ne partageait pas tout ceci avec elle! Pas parce qu'il la trouvait repoussante, elle savait que non. Mais le lien avec cette femelle inconnue le retenait plus fortement que tout.

Selon leur "accord" qui l'avait laissée en vie, elle était la compagne "officielle" de ce wraith mais elle n'en portait que le titre, ce n'était que de nom.

Elle était une simple prise de guerre et même son Second avait "poliment" refusé de venir parler avec elle, même si elle lui avait donné un ordre direct.

La pure effronterie l'avait submergée et maintenant elle ne décolérait plus, le bruit résonnant des talons de ses longues bottes blanches devenant plus rapide et violent à chaque tournant.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier au sujet de cette femelle mystérieuse qui obsédait son Commandant, elle le sentait dans la réticence de chaque mâle Alpha de cette ruche, dans la façon dont ils évitaient de révéler quoique ce soit au sujet de la préférence de leur Commandant et cela fit résonner un avertissement dans sa tête.

Aucun des wraith de cet équipage ne parlerait avec elle, telle était le pouvoir que Celui qui commandait avait sur les membres de cette ruche!

Le plus elle en apprenait sur ce wraith, le plus elle le voulait sien...car l'aura de son pouvoir pourrait rehausser le sien propre et si cette alliance était victorieuse un jour sur les autres, son propre pouvoir royal rehaussé sur les autres reines serait indiscutable grâce à lui.

Éventuellement, elle finit par se fatiguer de marcher ainsi de long en large et elle se jeta sur le grand lit.

Elle s'étendit langoureusement et fixa le plafond, ses yeux jaunes fixant la distance, se demandant comment elle pourrait possiblement manipuler les choses à son avantage.

Son prochain cycle d'accouplement était beaucoup trop loin pour la saison, alors elle ne pouvait pas encore utiliser le pouvoir de sa sexualité car les phéromones d'une reine à son zénith étaient d'habitude irrésistibles. Son précédent accouplement avec l'ex-commandant était trop récent et elle était fertilisée, alors elle ne pouvait tomber en chaleur et produire ces phéromones auxquels aucun wraith digne de ce nom ne pouvait résister.

Le bruit des portes de ses appartements se fit entendre et elle s'assit, écoutant, reconnaissant les pas alors qu'ils approchaient d'elle.

Entrant dans l'immense chambre, son "Compagnon" le Commandant permit au dur regard ambré de ses yeux de glisser sur sa forme.

– - Majesté...dit-il poliment en s'inclinant devant elle.

Dans sa main il tenait un plateau qui contenait plus de tubes et d'aiguilles pour la prise d'échantillons.

– -J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez me procurer plus de matériel génétique, dit-il calmement.

S'installant d'une manière plus provocante dans le grand lit et malgré qu'elle ne pouvait émettre les fameux phéromones irrésistibles, elle pouvait tout de même envoyer des signaux clairs en indiquant sa faveur envers lui pour un accouplement véritable, et non ce simulacre de nom seulement.

La reine étrécit ses yeux et le regarda par en-dessous, flairant son odeur avec ses senseurs faciaux, se penchant en avant sur le lit et déployant sa longue et mince nuque. Les longues mèches très rouges de sa chevelure étaient artistiquement déposées sur une épaule, ombrageant la courbe de sa poitrine, soulignant la translucidité de sa peau pâle.

La réponse des phéromones qu'il émit lui donna un soudain espoir. Peut-être que la proximité de la reine allumerait en lui le besoin de s'accoupler et alors il serait à elle...

Elle saurait le garder en lui faisant oublier l'autre.

Ronronnante elle se leva du lit et vint vers lui, étirant son esprit pour tester ses formidables barrières et les trouva entrouvertes. Mais son esprit était plus empreint de curiosité que de réel désir.

Alors qu'elle l'atteignait, Todd agrippa le poignet de la main qu'elle avait commencé à faire glisser sur sa poitrine bardée de cuir, abaissant son regard dans ses yeux, y voyant ses intentions écrites très clairement.

Plaçant le plateau qu'il tenait d'une main sur une table proche contenant déjà plusieurs huiles et onguents appartenant à la reine, il attrapa solidement ses deux poignets et ignorant sa respiration coupée il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit et l'y repoussa rudement.

Il la suivit de son corps qu'il fit peser lourdement sur elle et agrippa d'une main invisible son esprit avec le sien, l'amusement étant finalement l'émotion dominante en lui alors qu'il la remettait à sa place, autant littéralement que figurativement.

Il prit quelques secondes en silence pour prendre un échantillon de son sang puis en refermant le capuchon sur la seringue, il parla enfin:

-Vous n'êtes ma compagne seulement que de nom, Majesté. Soyez-en satisfaite! dit-il d'une voix narquoise et condescendante.

Sa respiration sauvage atteignit son visage et il se pencha soudain et appliqua brusquement ses dents sur sa nuque, la mordant si sauvagement qu'elle grogna et s'arqua contre lui.

Elle avait été si certaine que c'était le moment de sa capitulation, mais ce fut déjà fini.

La chair déchirée de sa gorge guérissait déjà quand il se releva. Debout et impressionnant devant elle, la bouche en sang il grogna en avertissement, essuyant le sang du dos de sa main et la repoussant plus fortement contre les fourrures avec dégoût.

– -De nom seulement...rappelez-vous de ceci, _ma reine! _dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Et ne pensez surtout pas me défier encore une fois...

Elle se leva du lit comme un ressort, échevelée, le sang coulant encore de la blessure déjà refermée:

– - Mais vous avez un besoin...dit-elle avec incompréhension.

Todd se retourna, la repoussant encore violemment sur le lit, ses mains agrippant fermement ses épaules, la griffe de son talon métallique pénétrant cruellement la peau:

– -...qui ne vous concerne en rien, Majesté.

– - Mais il est là et bien présent, siffla-t-elle, défiante. Je peux le sentir partout sur vous. Comment est-il possible pour vous de fonctionner correctement lorsque ce besoin vous brûle tellement?

Le Commandant ne répondit pas, refusant de lui accorder cette satisfaction.

Il s'éloigna du lit et s'inclina encore dans un simulacre de respect, quittant ensuite la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Quand il fut parti elle laissa échapper un cri de rage impuissante, agrippant les fourrures avec furie.

Alors elle jura qu'elle aurait sa revanche tôt ou tard...

(à suivre)


	33. Chapter 33

_- XXXIII -_

_**Il y avait des jours où on aurait souhaité ne s'être jamais levé, se cachant sous le duvet confortable et chaud de son lit, ce monde cruel disparaissant dans son propre trou du cul...**_

Ce jour était définitivement un de ces jours, se dit le lieutenant Kent.

Déjà qu'une ruche se soit montrée dans le ciel de Catarra, alors que ce monde contaminé avait été delaissé depuis un certain temps par les wraith était en soit étrange.

L'envoi de darts gémissant au-dessus des têtes envoya se disperser une populace stupéfaite et en état de panique vers la sécurité relative de la forêt entourant le village, et le jeune marine ne put les en blâmer.

Que pourraient-ils faire en effet alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre, contre tant de ces petits vaisseaux wraith à la technologie avancée?

Cependant, ce qui marqua spécialement la journée de Kent fut l'arrivée dans un de ces darts d'un très grand wraith qui semblait définitivement être le Chef. Alors que sa silhouette impressionnante avançait dans le campement, flanquée de deux officiers subalternes, il atteignit la ligne de deux marines en uniforme dont le logo identifiait les atlantes et exigea de parler à leur Lieutenant. _MAINTENANT!_

...et il l'avait même demandé par son nom, le lieutenant Kent, disant qu'il venait de la part du colonel Sheppard!

Kent se fit alors connaître au wraith et s'avança au-devant de lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à dire, réalisant presqu'immédiatement par les descriptions qu'il en avait eu qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux «Todd».

Incertain de la façon de s'adresser au Commandant wraith, il hasarda poliment:

-De quelle façon puis-je vous aider, euh...monsieur?

Il y eut une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du wraith, réalisant l'inconfort du jeune officier humain à lui trouver un titre adéquat alors qu'il lui offrait poliment son aide.

-Dites à vos hommes de se détendre, Lieutenant, reprit Todd. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour une cueillette, ni pour faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je voudrais simplement retrouver une personne, le docteur Sara Sheppard, pour qu'elle m'aide à des recherches vitales.

Il offrit une tablette informatisée au jeune officier:

– - Vous allez trouver ici vos nouveaux ordres de la part du colonel Sheppard, dit-il d'un ton ferme, ainsi que la signification du pourquoi de ma présence.

Prenant la tablette avec réticence, Kent passa un doigt sur sa surface en lisant l'information, y accédant avec son code personnel alors qu'il reconnut la signature d'un code très confidentiel appartenant effectivement au colonel John Sheppard.

Avant son départ, son supérieur lui avait bien précisé qu'ils étaient tous les deux _les seuls_ à connaître ce code sur Atlantis!

Il leva la tête, toujours incrédule, mais accepta finalement la présence du wraith dans son campement.

-Le docteur Sheppard n'est pas au camp, dit-il. Elle s'est dirigée vers la plage il y a deux heures après sa journée de travail au laboratoire.

Todd fronça les sourcils à l'information et après une courte pause, il regarda le jeune Lieutenant:

-Et où est cette plage?

Pas très loin. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, je vais vous y conduire.

Todd inclina brièvement sa tête en remerciement et indiqua à ses officiers de l'attendre alors que lui et l'humain se dirigeaient vers la plage. En chemin, Todd scanna les environs du camp, quelques humains curieux étant revenus dès qu'ils eurent compris que les wraith n'étaient pas là pour les enlever.

De très jeunes enfants regardèrent avec curiosité ou effroi selon leur âge le passage du grand Commandant wraith.

Des femelles humaines se précipitaient déjà vers les enfants pour les empêcher de trop s'approcher. Tel était le pouvoir des wraith, les prédateurs au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire.

Mais en cette occasion, l'intérêt de ce wraith était ailleurs, fixé vers les bords de la plage alors qu'ils s'en approchaient.

En silence, Todd et le Lieutenant atlante abordèrent les hautes dunes blondes sablonneuses qui cachaient la vue sur l'océan et Kent trébucha jusqu'à un petit sommet, pointant une figure solitaire au loin au Commandant une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

Ignorant totalement le Lieutenant une fois que sa destination fut en vue, Todd se mit à descendre la dune jusqu'au bord de la plage, surveillant la silhouette solitaire qui venait d'entrer à nouveau en fendant les eaux et il hâta son pas, désireux maintenant de répondre à l'appel de sa sirène.

Atteignant le bord de l'eau, les vaguelettes qui venaient mourir sur la plage commencèrent à mouiller le cuir de ses bottes et il se tint debout, droit comme un "i", attendant qu'elle réémerge de l'océan.

Puis il la vit, revenant à la surface pour respirer, replongeant ensuite et ressortant un peu plus loin à quelques mètres à sa droite, se mettant debout alors que l'eau était peu profonde à cet endroit.

Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi faisait briller les gouttelettes restantes sur sa peau mouillée, une pluie coulant dans son dos et elle ajusta la bretelle du soutien-gorge de son maillot, repoussant doucement une mèche lourde de cheveux ruisselant d'eau de son visage.

"Sara..." dit-il, un grondement profond montant dans sa poitrine, le mot empreint à la fois d'émotion et d'exultation, sa main nourricière s'étirant alors que la fente trembla d'anticipation.

Plus que le son de sa voix couvert par le bruit des vagues, la notion indécise d'une présence familière suivie de l'instinct de tourner la tête en sa direction lui firent reconnaître la silhouette au loin, et elle le fixa soudain, complètement ébahie:

-Todd! fit-elle, figée dans le mouvement de repousser les mèches lourdes d'humidité, debout dans l'eau s'arrêtant à ses chevilles, sa bouche entrouverte sur un "oh" de surprise, ses yeux assombris soudain par l'émotion.

S'il était incongru d'apercevoir un grand wraith en uniforme de cuir noir ici en ce lieu, attendant sur le bord de l'océan, sa chevelure blanche soulevée par la brise océanique, elle fut encore plus incrédule et bouleversée de découvrir qu'il s'était donné la peine de venir ainsi jusqu'à elle, de passer par tout le processus de se rendre sur Atlantis pour quasiment supplier - ou peut-être _ordonner?_ - à John Sheppard de lui fournir les coordonnés de Catarra, l'endroit où elle se terrait.

Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent soudainement très grandes et Sara trembla, malgré la chaleur humide qui l'entourait.

Découvrant qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, elle prit une bouffée d'air chaud mais son souffle était soudain ardu, haché.

Son estomac se révolta soudain et elle eut à combattre la nausée qui menaçait de monter dans sa gorge, ou pire, _ohmondieu_. elle allait perdre conscience tant elle était surprise et émue! se dit-elle.

Une vague plus forte la réveilla heureusement en venant frapper ses membres inférieurs et menacer de la jeter dans l'eau et elle dût se raidir sur ses jambes vacillantes, enjamber la prochaine vague pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre, emportée par le ressac insistant.

– - Vous...vous êtes ici! dit-elle platement, toujours sous l'effet du choc.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait depuis ce matin la sensation de sa présence encore plus proche, comme s'il était juste derrière elle, son menton pesant doucement sur son épaule.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu des flashs de leur passé commun, un soupçon de son odeur enivrante s'infiltrant dans tous ses sens alors qu'elle pouvait même en distinguer la particularité à travers les différentes effluves dans le campement...même le vent semblait avoir transporté le ronronnement de sa voix basse et sensuelle à travers les bruits et l'animation agitant son lieu de travail pendant la journée!

C'était bel et bien le lien qui l'avait "prévenue", mais elle n'y avait pas porté trop attention, repoussant plutôt le doux souvenir qui ne faisait que raviver la blessure de son coeur.

Todd! Mais que faisait-il donc là? Ne lui avait-elle pas affirmé que tout était terminé entre eux?

-Je suis ici, répéta le wraith tranquillement.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près, l'eau océane trouvant son chemin et venant lécher ses bottes.

Sara étudia ses traits, y trouvant plus d'intensité qu'avant, une attente intolérable imprégnant ses yeux sauvages.

– - C'est John qui vous a dit où j'étais...dit-elle doucement, ses jambes maintenant plus solides bien ancrées dans le sable au fond de l'eau.

- En effet. Sheppard m'a dit où je pourrais te trouver, petite humaine...dit-il doucement.

Sara tressaillit à cette appellation, émue, alors qu'autrefois elle l'agaçait par son paternalisme. Le tutoiement la surprit aussi, mais elle était au-delà du besoin de s'en offusquer.

-Je lui avais dit de le faire si c'était nécessaire lui dit-elle, toujours figée à l'endroit où elle était, le fixant dans les yeux, son visage encore incrédule.

Malgré l'immense distance entre leurs deux galaxies, malgré sa fuite et sa détermination à renoncer à ce qu'il y avait eu de si intense et passionné entre eux, Todd était encore là...

Sa _vivante obsession_ était figée sur ce bord de plage, ignorant les vagues venant frapper les bottes noires et le bas du long manteau de cuir.

Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard des yeux jaune-vert ambré, rempli d'une passion si intense, d'un besoin qui ne demandait pas de mots pour s'exprimer.

Elle réalisa soudain que leur réunion était aussi inéluctable que la force de l'océan qui l'entourait.

Le wraith en vint abruptement à son but, incapable de rester là plus longtemps, si elle était pour le renier une autre fois.

Il se rappela à temps la promesse faite au colonel Sheppard et combattit l'instinct primaire en lui qui voulait se précipiter vers l'objet de son obsession et l'enlever dans ses bras, pour la ramener ensuite en conquérant dans sa ruche.

Il reconnaissait le droit équitable que cette humaine avait de faire un choix, de vouloir ou non suivre un chemin différent des standards de la vie normale humaine.

Il ne pourrait pas se détendre tant qu'il ne saurait pas, alors il posa sa question:

-J'ai besoin de savoir...est-ce vraiment fini entre nous deux, Sara? exigea-t-il, une note anxieuse dans sa voix basse et râpeuse.

De l'entendre dire son nom ainsi avec un mélange de tendresse et d'exaspération, même avec cette note désespérée résonnant contre ses oreilles fut presqu'assez pour qu'elle envoie par-dessus bord tout restant de réticence, de dignité qu'elle avait.

Les sentiments qu'elle avait essayé de faire taire, d'enterrer très loin en elle, autant quand elle était en exil sur terre qu'à travers les tâches ardues de chaque jour depuis qu'elle était sur cette planète, la survie quotidienne n'étant pas autre chose qu'une coquille pour se cacher jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse son oeuvre et apporte l'oubli...tout ressurgit et la submergea, menaçant de faire exploser tout son être.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait tout le long eu peur qu'il vienne à elle et qu'elle soit complètement faible, sans volonté aucune devant la sienne.

Et c'était le cas en effet!

– - Réponds-moi, petite humaine, reprit Todd pour hâter sa réaction. Car si c'est le cas, je partirai et te laisserai vivre ta vie. Tu ne me reverras plus _jamais_.

Le wraith la surveillait, vorace, tous ses sens tendus vers elle pour qu'il puisse les graver en lui et s'en rappeler au besoin, si elle était pour lui infliger un refus final.

Sara oublia en une fraction de seconde toutes ses résolutions, toutes les promesses qu'elles avaient faites à ses amis d'Atlantis et surtout à son frère John:

"_Je m'arrangerai moi-même de la situation lorsque je le reverrai. Je lui dirai alors que tout est réellement fini!"._

Tout fut oublié. Tous ses combats contre elle-même, les tourments à travers lesquels elle était passée, toute cette distance mise entre eux, tout son déni et cette lutte contre leur lien.

La réponse qu'elle lui donna en fut une double et instinctive.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse retenir les mots sortis en hâte de sa bouche, reniant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de mettre fin à cette folie, elle dit:

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas fini!

L'exaltation du triomphe et d'une certaine émotion bien trop humaine déferla sur Todd le wraith alors que sa femelle bougea vers lui, sortant de l'eau lentement d'abord puis plus rapidement, mettant ainsi de la force sur la réponse spontanée qu'il attendait d'elle.

Il pouvait voir ses traits stupéfaits qui étaient maintenant transformés par la passion et son bonheur de le voir devant elle...

Elle ne fut plus qu'à la distance d'un bras de lui quand elle se figea à nouveau et Todd s'approcha, étirant sa main pour toucher tendrement son visage.

Elle cessa de respirer quand ses doigts caressèrent doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire pour finalement toucher ses lèvres avec une telle passion, ses yeux de braise plongeant dans les prunelles agrandies d'un vert émeraude.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent en extase alors que la main bougea jusqu'à sa joue et elle appuya son visage sur cette main, encourageant le grand wraith qui entoura soudain sa taille de ses deux bras, l'engouffrant dans son étreinte et la soulevant soudain pour la sortir complètement de l'eau, l'élevant pour ensuite la redescendre et la poser gentiment sur la rive.

Son regard était comme un soleil réchauffant le visage du wraith, sa bouche ouverte légèrement alors qu'elle respirait difficilement et elle glissa soudain ses bras tout autour de la nuque de l'alien.

Une fois par terre, Todd la reprit dans son étreinte, l'embrassant tout à coup sauvagement jusqu'à la laisser presque suffocante, la désirant plus encore que ce qu'il croyait s'en rappeler.

La fente de sa main nourricière s'entrouvrit doucement, reconnaissant cette humaine. L'enzyme commença à s'en écouler doucement, brûlant sa paume, les barbules s'attachant à la peau de sa choisie, le sel de l'océan se mêlant aux effluves de sa féminité.

Impuissante maintenant, Sara sentait que toutes ses résolutions s'étaient bel et bien envolées.

C'était inéluctable...tous ses efforts de s'enfuir de cette situation n'avaient strictement servi à rien!

Elle était envoûtée, liée à cet alien terrible mais fascinant, destinée à cet amour étrange et hors nature. Rien ne changerait cela maintenant.

Perdue alors que le goût de ses lèvres masculines et de sa langue était mêlé au goût du sel de l'océan, écrasée contre la chaleur de sa poitrine, grognant, elle sentit les mains du wraith bouger sur elle avec familiarité, la bouche mâle se séparant de ses lèvres pour bouger vers sa gorge, puis la naissance de ses seins.

S'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle enveloppa quelques mèches de sa chevelure blanche autour de ses doigts et murmura son nom qui se força à travers une gorge brûlante: "Todd..."

- Viens avec moi, Sara...gronda le wraith, les sons doux, sensuels et vibrants de sa voix tout contre son oreille. Sois _mienne..._tel est ton destin_._

Les mots dramatiques de tragédie grecque la déstabilisèrent un peu, la ramenant à la réalité d'une vie sauvage qu'elle n'était pas faite pour affronter.

- Mais où? dit-elle simplement, pourtant toujours soûlée de son odeur, du goût de lui, réalisant que malgré l'absurdité de cet amour elle ne pourrait en cette minute pas supporter d'être à nouveau envoyée loin de lui!

Ses tremblements avaient cessé, son corps lui répondant comme si elle n'avait jamais été séparée du sien.

-Sur mon vaisseau. À mes côtés. Dans mon lit!

Il passa lentement ses mains descendant de sa nuque jusqu'à ses épaules, ses côtés, puis les fit reposer sur ses hanches. La caresse, experte et lancinante, la fit frissonner profondément. Il fit reposer ensuite sa main sur l'endroit où il s'était nourri d'elle autrefois, mais l'enzyme se colla à la peau sans la déchirer et la fente palpita, réagissant comme un animal caressé par son maître, célébrant le plaisir de retrouver le goût connu de sa petite humaine.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans le désir vorace du wraith et dans quelque chose de si fier et féroce sur laquelle elle ne put mettre un nom.

Finalement, les mots lui vinrent et elle les prononça avec désespoir:

-Mais comment le pourrais-je? Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir quitter les miens alors que nous sommes si différents, venant de deux mondes si éloignés l'un de l'autre, quand ce que tu m'offres, c'est..

-Ma _VIE_, Sara.

Bouleversée, elle le regarda intensément avec une expression misérable mais remplie d'amour.

-Mais je n'ai _jamais_ voulu ça! dit-elle, tentant une dernière fois de reprendre pied dans un monde réel et raisonnable, quand pourtant chaque atome de son corps tournait maintenant en orbite tout autour de lui.

-Et crois-tu que j'avais planifié ceci, Sara Sheppard? Que c'est ce que je voulais? (il hocha sa tête légèrement). Non, petite humaine...un moment de diversion peut-être au début, mais...pas _**ceci.**_

Les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler se répandirent soudain sur ses joues et elle passa encore une fois les doigts de sa main dans sa longue chevelure rebelle, puis ses doigts touchèrent délicatement les lèvres exsangues du wraith.

Se tendant sur le bout des orteils vers lui, elle posa ses lèvres affamées sur les siennes. Il l'écrasa soudain tout contre sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle alors que sa bouche prit la sienne une fois de plus, sa langue la cherchant, la trouvant, s'enroulant autour, la possédant avec férocité.

Les mains du wraith se glissèrent le long de son dos mouillé et nu, leur fraîcheur alienne trouvant les terminaisons nerveuses du bas de sa colonne et Sara arqua tout son corps contre le sien, sa voix étouffée alors qu'il pillait sa bouche implacablement.

Il la tint tout contre lui pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Raisonnable finalement la jeune femme s'écarta résolument de Todd, sachant que si elle demeurait dans le cercle de ses bras encore plus longtemps, son corps s'enfiévrerait sous le toucher expert de ses mains...elle savait qu'il réagissait de la même façon en ce moment.

Le wraith la laissa s'éloigner, la relâchant doucement mais la gardant dans l'étreinte de ses bras mais pas avant d'avoir appuyé gentiment ses dents sur sa nuque, mordillant la chair malicieusement.

Tremblante de nouveau de désir, elle ferma ses yeux en extase et murmura:

- Peut-être devrions-nous partir et trouver un endroit plus intime où..

Elle cessa de parler, rougissant vivement. Sara ne pouvait croire qu'elle venait de suggérer à Todd de trouver un endroit plus propice à des jeux plus voluptueux, voire vicieux.

Baissant le regard sur le visage dont les joues étaient toujours couvertes du rouge de l'embarras, Todd eut un sourire espiègle alors qu'il glissait un doigt à l'ongle vert et long sous une des bretelles de ce vêtement ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, étirant l'élastique et jouant à découvrir la chair tendre d'un sein alors que son autre main caressait la courbe d'une joue encore rouge d'embarras.

-Peut-être, Sara..mais n'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire au sujet de tes recherches sur la drogue Hoffans?

Le mouvement langoureux et sensuel contredisait le discours soudain professionnel et Sara, troublée, dût faire un effort pour repenser à ses travaux en cours sur Catarra.

Lors de leur dernier arrangement avec les atlantes, Todd et les siens avaient obtenu que les scientifiques lantéens qui travaillaient sur l'éradication du virus Hoffans aggravé par Michael, tuant humains et wraith, lui donnent accès à la base de données contenant les résultats au fur et à mesure.

Donc, une grande partie des résultats que Sara envoyait tous les jours sur Atlantis dans les dossiers de Carson Becket était redirigée vers un fichier non réseauté, destiné pour le vaisseau-ruche de Todd.

C'était en quelque sorte une "récompense" pour leur alliance contre les Réplicateurs. Sara était néanmoins surprise que Todd sache _déjà_ qu'il y avait eu une découverte sur la protéine du virus Hoffans. Elle venait à peine de faire envoyer les résultats sur Atlantis par le biais du Lieutenant Kent!

-Oui...mais ce n'est pas encore complété, dit Sara d'une voix hésitante, toujours hypnotisée par la main qui caressait maintenant la chair tendre de la naissance d'un sein, le long doigt traçant d'une façon taquine l'aréole couleur framboise du mamelon, la distrayant du cours de ses pensées. Elle réussit néanmoins à en revenir à ses recherches.

-J'imagine que non, dit Todd pensif, tu n'as pas ici toutes les possibilités techniques, avec ce laboratoire aux ressources trop limitées. Nous allons nous occuper de cela en priorité.

-Eh bien, commença la jeune femme, tentant maintenant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la caresse du long doigt qui longeait maintenant la fin du tissu de son maillot au niveau de la culotte...il semble que le virus est en train de muter et cela a à voir avec les modifications apportées par Michael. (elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure une minute, puis reprit d'une voix sûre d'elle et raffermie):

-En fait, il ne semble pas. Il est _**en train**_ de muter, j'en suis sûre!

Grognant doucement son déplaisir à cette nouvelle tout en cessant avec regret ses caresses, Todd serra ses lèvres en une mince ligne sévère et regarda vers l'océan :

– -Alors, il y a beaucoup à faire...dit-il.

Il retourna ensuite son attention vers la femme qui avait posé doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

-Nous devons retourner au camp, Sara...

La réalité frappa soudain la jeune femme qui venait de découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer du wraith, tout comme Todd était dans la même situation.

Ne venait-elle pas d'accepter avec enthousiasme de partager sa vie et ce lien qu'il avait toujours proclamé être indéfectible entre eux deux?

L'avenir était soudain pour elle une chose nébuleuse et incertaine...

Elle imaginait quand même que les prochains jours se passeraient encore sur Catarra à finir le travail commencé mais avec des visites régulières de Todd, de temps à autre.

Elle retournerait également sur Atlantis, même si ce serait dur de faire face à son frère, ses amis et tous les autres pour leur faire savoir qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle allait partager la vie d'un _**wraith**_.

Elle sentait déjà que de lutter avec l'incompréhension totale, l'hostilité et carrément la haine de certains d'entre eux serait encore plus pénible que la première fois.

D'autres lui garderaient peut-être une amitié pourtant plus fragile qu'auparavant et bien qu'elle savait le Docteur Weir, l'IOA et même son frère favorables à une alliance avec les wraith, raffermie par son union avec un des plus illustres leaders parmi les leurs, elle se demandait comment se passerait sa vie dans l'avenir...

Mais, trêve d'inquiétude. Elle allait d'abord terminer sa mission ici, sur Catarra.

-Bien, finit-elle par dire, tirant doucement sur la petite barbe encore une fois pour faire abaisser la tête léonienne vers la sienne et regarder dans ses yeux ambre avec une lueur espiègle dans les siens:

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la nuit sur la plage de toute façon, gloussa-t-elle.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, Todd mordilla doucement le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper de ses lèvres un petit gémissement de plaisir.

-Et moi non plus, dit le wraith d'une voix guillerette. J'ai d'autres...plans pour la nuit, Sara Sheppard!

Il ricana gaiement alors que la rougeur revenait sur les joues de Sara. Todd caressa du bout du doigt la couleur rosée de sa joue, avant de redevenir sérieux:

-Viens. Il y a des choses dont nous devons d'abord nous occuper...

_00000_

Resté de l'autre côté de la plus haute dune, le Lieutenant Paul Kent avait patiemment attendu que le wraith disparaisse de sa vue puis avait monté lentement la colline sablonneuse pour s'y percher, observant prudemment ce qui allait se passer.

Il fut donc complètement ébahi par la scène qui se joua sous ses yeux en quelques minutes.

Il vit le Docteur Sara Sheppard sortir de l'océan où elle allait nager toutes les fins de journée ou presque, dépliant son corps de déesse puis apercevant ce grand prédateur qui s'était stationné sur le bord de la plage, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence.

Figée au tout début comme une statue par la stupéfaction, Sara Sheppard sortit lentement de l'eau, puis s'approcha rapidement du wraith qui d'un mouvement leste et puissant la souleva de l'eau bien au-dessus de sa tête, la laissant ensuite lentement descendre tout contre le sombre manteau de cuir et la couvrant de son corps, la broyant dans ses bras alors que le regard littéralement illuminé de joie pure, le sourire éclatant ne lui laissèrent _**aucun doute**_ sur l'accueil qu'elle réservait à cette..._créature_.

S'il avait pu avoir quelque inquiétude encore, le Lieutenant Paul Kent n'en eut plus du tout quand il vit l'alien vert et la jeune femme s'embrasser avec passion, comme dans les films romantiques à l'eau de rose que son ex le forçait à regarder.

Ainsi donc, les rumeurs étaient véridiques! se dit le jeune homme, si hébété qu'il oublia de remettre sa casquette militaire, le soleil descendant sur l'océan brillant le faisant cligner des yeux.

Il aurait pourtant cru que cette jeune et belle scientifique intelligente et réservée s'était peut-être attiré l'attention déplacée de cet alien lors de leur travail en commun sur Atlantis, mais il n'avait jamais réellement cru les potins qui incluait le consentement de cette raisonnable jeune femme à une idylle quelconque avec l'espèce la plus dangereuse pour les humains de cette galaxie!

Lorsque le Commandant wraith lui avait tendu la tablette informatisée lui convoyant le code d'identification et les ordres du colonel Sheppard, Kent y avait lu que _«ses instructions étaient de conduire le wraith auprès du Docteur Sheppard, de les laisser discuter en privé et de surveiller discrètement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'assistance en cas de danger, auquel cas il devrait immédiatement communiquer avec lui sur Atlantis et requérir une unité de force. Autrement, si tout se passait bien, le Dr. Sheppard prendrait une décision et qu'il fallait alors laisser partir le Commandant wraith, si tout s'était bien passé et s'il n'avait menacé la vie de personne.»_

Si Kent fut surpris de ses étranges instructions, il n'en laissa rien voir et exécuta les ordres, gardant un oeil de loin sur le couple étrange et s'apprêtant à agir, s'il sentait le moindrement que la jeune femme était en détresse.

Aussi fut-il renversé quand la scène d'amour, digne du film «South Pacific» que sa mère avait regardé maintes fois, se matérialisa devant lui entre le terrible vampire de l'espace et la jeune médecin humaine par trop consentante.

Il n'était pas là pour la juger, mais il put au moins voir qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde besoin d'assistance militaire et bien qu'il n'ait pu saisir le moindrement leur discussion à cause du grondement des vagues, il vit que les deux acteurs de cette représentation théâtrale privée s'entendaient plus que comme larrons en foire!

Il prit donc sa petite radio et communiqua immédiatement avec ses trois hommes pour leur dire que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se préparer à une quelconque action de combat.

Il ferma sa radio, remit enfin sa casquette et redescendit tranquillement la butte sablonneuse pour rejoindre le campement.

_0000000000_

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du campement humain, la main de Todd reposait sur la taille de la jeune femme, le long doigt recouvert du talon de métal posé sur la chair tendre et dorée par le soleil avec possessivité.

Elle leva le regard sur le profil et la bouche cruelle du wraith et découvrit que son expression s'était détendue et adoucie. Elle fut heureuse que sa présence retrouvée à ses côtés en soit la cause.

Pour elle-même il était clair et définitif qu'elle se sentait en sécurité maintenant et la tristesse et la distraction rêveuse qui avaient accompagné ses premières journées sur Catarra, même si les travaux qu'elle effectuait étaient fascinants étaient disparues, remplacées par une sérénité et une certitude qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, malgré toutes les embûches et l'inconnu que lui réservait l'avenir de cette relation étrange et "malsaine", selon les critères humains.

Même les sentiments d'amour et d'amitié qu'elle ressentaient pour ses amis et les autres atlantes, son attachement à la Terre et surtout à son frère lui semblaient désormais lointains et de moindre importance, à côté de la certitude que sa place était ici, auprès de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur, liés tous deux par cette étrange et fascinante connexion qui se resserrait un peu plus chaque jour et qui surtout n'avait pu être rompue, malgré la séparation et la distance.

Aux confins du village le wraith relâcha sa prise sur sa taille et la tint seulement par un coude, ne voulant pas faire l'étalage de ses sentiments sur les humains et surtout sur ses wraith.

Ils atteignirent enfin le périmètre du campement.

Sara avait revêtu son paréo qui lui faisait comme une petite robe croisée sur la poitrine et recouvrait sa taille, découvrant ses jambes à chaque pas.

Elle avait mit sa serviette de bain pour couvrir ses épaules et son dos.

Todd l'escorta vers la tente du laboratoire.

Près de celle-ci, Sara vit au loin le lieutenant Kent en pleine conversation avec ses hommes. Bien sûr ils avaient l'air tout aussi inconfortables et méfiants dans l'environnement si proche de drones et des quelques subalternes wraith de Todd.

Sara imaginait bien que son frère John devait avoir donné non seulement les coordonnés de l'endroit où séjournait sa soeur mais aussi des ordres pour que les marines accèdent à la demande du wraith de la voir. En contrepartie, il se devait de laisser tranquille tous les humains, militaires et catarriens.

Elle constata que les soldats étaient toujours nerveux et en alerte et bien que leurs armes pendaient lâchement à leurs côtés, il y avait dans l'atmosphère une allusion à une violence cachée imminente en cas de besoin.

Mais une poignée de marines contre une armée d'une quinzaine de drones et de quelques 2 ou 3 officiers wraith n'étaient pas réellement une menace pour ces derniers et Sara ne jugeait pas Kent assez fou pour attaquer, même s'il n'aimait visiblement pas trop la situation actuelle, ayant probablement très hâte de voir partir les prédateurs.

L'activité humaine dans le campement était aussi à son minimum.

Les jeunes enfants qui étaient sur le chemin auparavant s'étaient cachés avec leurs parents bien que si Sara observait attentivement, elle pouvait en voir quelques-uns les scrutant à travers les toiles battantes qui servaient de portes aux tentes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la tente qui servait de laboratoire, elle réalisa soudain que des drones wraith entraient et sortaient, transportant à l'extérieur du matériel de recherche et des portables, des microscopes et des boîtes de suppléments médicaux.

Médusée, elle se tourna vers Todd pour le regarder de ses grands yeux surpris, poussant une exclamation offusquée, certaine que les ordres de son frère ne concernaient pas du tout le transport du matériel de recherche leur appartenant vers la ruche.

Elle se défit soudain nerveusement de l'étreinte du wraith sur son coude avec un mouvement irrité et hâta le pas pour entrer dans le labo improvisé, suivi de près par Todd qui avait rarement vu un tel comportement de rage chez la jeune femme.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! s'exclama-t-elle, découvrant à l'intérieur d'autres drones et deux autres silhouettes en long manteau de cuir qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant Tweedledee et Tweedledum. (ainsi, ils avaient survécu?).

Dee observait quelque chose sur un écran et ferma le portable ensuite, décidant qu'il valait la peine d'être emmené. Dum était en train de transporter une boîte contenant des tubes et des échantillons.

Ils virent le Docteur Sheppard mais n'en firent pas de cas, leur regard imperturbable se posant sur elle alors qu'ils continuèrent leur tâche comme si de rien n'était.

Sara remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun humain dans la tente alors qu'habituellement, c'était l'effervescence parmi les scientifiques. Les soldats wraith les avaient probablement fait sortir pour mieux déménager les différents objets que Todd "réquisisionnait" pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Complètement furieuse, Sara arrêta soudain un drone qui marchait vers la sortie avec un portable dans les mains qu'elle reconnut comme lui appartenant et elle le lui arracha des mains, complètement inconsciente des risques encourus.

Elle marcha soudain vers le grand Commandant, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles.

-C'était ton__plan depuis le début? fit-elle d'une voix cinglante, pleine de mépris.

Todd étendit ses mains sur ses côtés avec un geste d'excuse, sa bouche portant un faux sourire apaisant, ses traits hésitant entre l'amusement tout autant que l'irritation.

-Sara, calmes-toi. Jai cru que je pourrais..

-_C'ÉTAIT TON PLAN?_ répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton, sa voix maintenant hystérique et pleine de défi.

Todd hocha calmement et affirmativement la tête, le sourire amusé commençant à s'évanouir pour faire place à une lueur froide d'avertissement dans ses yeux.

-Et où pensiez-vous tous partir avec tout ce matériel, toute cette information? continua Sara en ignorant l'alarme dans le regard du wraith. Sûrement que John n'a pas donné son accord à _**ça**_!

-Tu vas avoir besoin de tout ce matériel, Sara. Je l'ai fait déménager sur mon vaisseau, car nous sommes loin de posséder cette technologie de pointe pour nos recherches. poursuivit Todd tranquillement, évitant évidemment de mentionner qu'il avait trafiqué un peu les ordres du colonel Sheppard en piratant son code confidentiel. Ce sera plus commode, car tu vas travailler désormais sur ma ruche...avec moi.

-Déménager sur ton vaisseau! Travailler avec toi, mais...QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE! fit Sara folle de rage, levant bras en l'air dans un geste indigné.

Sara ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, sa bouche ouverte, réalisant tout-à-coup quelque chose:

- TU avais déjà décidé ce qui allait se passer, n'est-ce-pas? Que j'allais venir avec toi? _ohseigneur._..je suis complètement nulle...quelle idiote je suis!

Si possible, sa colère monta encore et elle perdit tout contrôle, se promenant de long en large, impuissante à arrêter les drones qui sortaient maintenant le dernier matériel que Dee et Dum avaient jugé utiles d'emporter.

-Tu es en colère, dit le wraith d'une voix basse mais dénuée de la chaleur d'avant.

-Oh ça c'est certain, espèce de salaud arrogant! gronda Sara d'une voix basse mais tremblante de rage.

Elle était maintenant oublieuse du langage de son corps, inconsciente que les wraith dans la tente la regardaient avec une curiosité expectative et un regard acéré se promenant entre l'humaine furieuse qui osait défier un wraith, et le Commandant qui commençait à donner aussi de plus en plus les signes d'une colère à peine contrôlée.

-Sortez. dit tout-à-coup le Commandant wraith d'une voix pourtant calme, dirigeant son regard vers les derniers drones et les deux wraith subalternes restants.

-Mais Commandant, commença Dum, nous devons encore..

La tête de Todd se tourna brusquement vers celui qui avait osé protester et le Commandant rugit:

-SORTEZ D'ICI. MAINTENANT!

La tente se vida soudain et il ne resta plus que les deux protagonistes.

Todd reporta son attention sur sa femelle.

Découragée, elle lui avait tourné le dos, essayant de calmer sa colère, ses mains posées sur ses tempes et les massant. Elle respirait péniblement d'une façon hachée, tentant de calmer le tremblement de sa rage.

-Sara...commença la voix de Todd, profonde et menaçante.

Mais la jeune femme lui tournait obstinément le dos, inconsciente de la colère évidente dans le grondement de la voix du wraith.

-Oh je ne peux pas croire que je me suis embarquée là-dedans encore, continua-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Tu pourras bien dire tout ce que tu voudras mais rien ne justifie le vol de ce matériel et de ces informations!

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, fonçant tête baissée, portant son regard partout sauf sur Todd.

-Et tant qu'à moi, tu peux sortir d'ici aussi! Mais comment as-tu osé prendre de telles décisions en mon nom? fit la voix partie en vrille de la jeune femme en furie.

Elle commença à marcher dans le laboratoire vers les tables presque vides et regarda le matériel restant, cherchant à voir si les drones wraith avaient causé des dommages aux plateaux de tubes et au matériel plus sensible, ne s'occupant plus de Todd qui suivait lentement derrière elle.

Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes.

Par quelle aberration avait-elle pu oublier qu'il était _wraith _avant tout, qu'il y avait toujours un plan caché derrière tout ce qu'il faisait? John ne l'avait-il pas pourtant avertie maintes et maintes fois?

Et comment avait-il pu décider ainsi de son destin, simulant qu'elle avait un choix à faire qu'il respecterait, alors qu'il avait d'ores et déjà _**tout**_ planifié pour elle?

…..qu'elle suivrait aveuglément la direction qu'il avait ordonné, qu'elle viendrait avec lui sans discuter et sans remettre même en question sa vie future? Alors il était venu ici et..

Elle en était là de ses ruminations pleines d'amertume quand elle se sentit soudain retournée brusquement et saisie durement par les deux poignets.

Un grand wraith en colère la regardait furieusement du haut de toute sa taille, montrant ses dents acérées, étudiant son visage avec minutie et lui disant avec une voix menaçante et autoritaire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu utiliser avec elle auparavant:

-Tu ne me parleras plus _**jamais **_ _de cette manière_ devant quiconque encore une fois, Sara Sheppard!

Il frémissait de rage contenue, ses yeux de démon lançant des éclairs. Évidemment elle devait cet éclat de rage du fait qu'elle avait osé le défier _devant_ les autres wraith!

Mais elle était au-delà de la peur et en cette minute, elle se foutait bien qu'il la tue sur place. Alors elle cracha sa réponse, ignorant la douleur soudaine de ses poignets trop serrés et regarda résolument dans ses yeux avec défi:

-Laisses-moi! Mais pour_**qui **_ donc est-ce que tu te prends? cria-t-elle, offusquée.

Contenant aisément les efforts qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle se débattait maintenant pour se libérer, il rendit ineffective sa petite révolte et elle cessa finalement de lutter, se faisant encore plus mal de minute en minute.

Libérant ses poignets et saisissant ses avant-bras il la tira brusquement plus près de son torse et elle mordit ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri de douleur. À quelques pouces maintenant de son visage, Todd parla d'une voix basse mais coupante:

– -Pour l'équipage de ce vaisseau, je suis _entièrement et pleinement_ ton Chef Suprême et _ton Maître. _Tu ne l'oublieras pas..._humaine_! Si tu me parles encore de cette manière devant eux, je serai forcé de te punir.

Au lieu de lui faire peur et de la calmer, cette attitude eut l'effet inverse sur Sara.

Elle était incapable de lutter physiquement mais ses yeux étaient maintenant pleins de larmes de rage et ils s'assombrirent comme un jour de tempête, sa bouche s'ouvrant, ses lèvres tremblant de fureur.

- Mon Chef Suprême et _**mon maître! **_et me..._me punir_? cracha-t-elle en séparant lentement les syllabes, suffoquée au-delà de la rage la plus primaire.

Elle eut un rire moqueur de dérision mais sa colère cessa tout soudainement, remplacée par une immense tristesse. C'est d'une voix douloureuse et désespérée qu'elle continua:

-Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que je voudrais partir avec toi...pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais de cette vie-là maintenant?

Les yeux sauvages et furieux s'étrécirent et il ne relâcha pas l'étreinte cruelle de ses doigts autour de ses poignets:

-Ton choix a déjà été fait sur la plage, Sara Sheppard...(elle sentait son souffle chaud et haché sur son visage)...et notre transport est déjà arrivé pour nous emmener sur ma ruche.

Sara devint livide en comprenant soudain toutes les implications de ces paroles.

-Je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ eu le choix...n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle d'une voix blanche et ténue qui contrastait avec sa voix furieuse de plus tôt.

Elle était maintenant terrifiée par le futur.

-Possiblement, petite humaine! dit Todd de sa voix tranquille, maintenant calmé. Nous en reparlerons plus tard...viens.

Ses doigts relâchèrent doucement les bras meurtris, ses yeux s'adoucirent légèrement et il abaissa sa tête et frotta ses lèvres lentement sur la peau de son cou puis la mordit tout soudainement, déchirant la chair, causant un cri de douleur de la part de Sara qui tressauta, surprise et effrayée.

-Maintenant, murmura-t-il, toujours autoritaire et d'un ton sans appel...nous allons aller chercher tes possessions personnelles avant de quitter et de retourner sur mon vaisseau.

(à suivre)


	34. Chapter 34

Note de l'auteur:

_Voici enfin la fin de la première partie de ma fiction, l'histoire de Todd et Sara qui avaient un but commun lors de leur rencontre._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé (je m'en doute en fait à cause de toutes vos revues gentilles et encourageantes!) et que vous êtes prêts encore à me suivre dans les méandres de ma folie pour Atlantis et surtout Todd, parce que j'ai encore deux autres fictions qui sont en fait la suite de cette histoire._

_Ce dernier chapitre 34 a 7,051 mots, et puis bientôt je posterai le premier chapitre de la suite qui se nommera finalement «La Compagne»._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos commentaires finals sur ma fiction! _

- XXXIV -

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

-Il y a un message venant du campement de Catarra, fit le technicien Chuck aussitôt que John Sheppard entra dans la salle de contrôle de la porte et se dirigea vers sa console, après que Chuck Campbell l'eut appelé par son communicateur personnel. Il s'agit du code d'identification du lieutenant Kent...

Sheppard sortait du gym et d'un vigoureux combat contre Teyla...qu'il avait encore perdu évidemment! L'athosienne était diablement habile avec des baguettes Bantos!

Il continua à essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur sa nuque avec sa serviette puis fit signe au technicien d'accepter la communication et d'amener l'image du marine sur l'écran.

-Oui, lieutenant Kent? dit-il. Au rapport!

- Colonel. Je viens de faire parvenir les derniers résultats des recherches du docteur Sheppard, dit le jeune militaire. Elle aimerait qu'ils soient vus le plus tôt possible par le docteur Becket.

-Je reçois la télémétrie, disait déjà Chuck qui les transféra au labo de Becket.

Sheppard eut un hochement de tête satisfait.

- Mais colonel, je voulais aussi vous laisser savoir que nous avons été visité par ce wraith...Todd, Monsieur, continua le marine.

Sheppard plissa les lèvres, ses traits mi-figue mi-raisin.

Todd avait été diablement pressé de faire diriger sa ruche au-dessus de Catarra, dont Sheppard lui avait fourni les coordonnés. Il était encore plus mordu de sa soeur qu'il ne le croyait!

-Et comment est-ce que ça a été pour vous? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Kent s'allongea...il semblait inconfortable.

-Ok, à part la réaction des natifs, dit-il. Les wraith ont quitté il y a une heure. Et le Commandant a emmené le docteur Sheppard avec lui, termina le marine d'un air un peu coupable.

Sheppard cacha le choc de cette nouvelle puis étrécit ses yeux, plissant néanmoins ses lèvres en une moue de déplaisir.

Le sale bâtard avait définitivement un plan en tête quand il était venu le voir et il se sentit encore une fois comme s'il transportait dans sa poche une grenade dont le décompte avait commencé, sans qu'il ne sache où il en était rendu!

Naïvement, il avait cru que Sara resterait ferme sur sa position.

Mais apparemment, sa soeur avait cédé à la même folie que le wraith!

Il devrait donc tenir sa promesse et se plier à la volonté de Sara de _foutre sa vie en_ _l'air!_

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, lieutenant, laissa-t-il tomber, sa voix tranquille pour ne pas que le jeune homme se sente coupable.

Ils n'étaient que quatre hommes et n'auraient eu aucune chance contre les wraith, et ce n'est pas comme si Sheppard n'avait pas déjà préparé Kent à la visite de Todd, changeant les ordres pour lui permettre de parler à sa soeur seul à seul, en autant que le wraith tienne parole et n'inquiète ni ses hommes, ni ne menace les villageois d'une cueillette. Le wraith avait tenu sa promesse sur ce point-là.

Maintenant...est-ce qu'il avait fait la même chose envers Sara? Lui avait-il vraiment laissé le choix?

-Vous avez une idée où il est allé avec le Docteur Sheppard? tenta John, presque sûr que la réponse serait négative, mais il fallait bien le demander n'est-ce-pas?

Le jeune militaire hochait déjà négativement la tête:

-Je dois vous dire qu'elle l'a suivi de son plein gré, continua le marine. Cela m'a surpris, mais vous n'aviez pas précisé si elle restait ou bien pouvait partir avec lui. Ils ont donc ramassé toutes ses recherches, du matériel informatique et médical puis sont allés prendre ses effets personnels et en un rien de temps, le vaisseau de Todd était reparti.

"_Sans même lui permettre de venir leur dire au revoir"_, se dit John Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, soignant son apparence pour ne pas paraître trop contrarié à l'écran.

Donc, elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle avait changé d'avis et c'était complètement l'inverse du bon sens...

Pourtant, John Sheppard à quelque part n'était pas vraiment surpris de la décision spontanée de la jeune femme. Ce lien entre elle et ce sale wraith devait être plus solide qu'il ne le pensait!

Par contre, "l'emprunt" du matériel lantéen n'était pas du tout prévu et Sheppard se demanda si Sara avait insisté pour que le tout suive sur la ruche de Todd, ou bien si c'était une autre manigance de ce dernier?

Il soupçonna la dernière option.

-Bon, continua John en fixant l'écran. Je vais m'assurer qu'un autre docteur vous soit envoyé dès demain pour continuer les travaux. Dites à Kristensen de me faire une liste de ce qui lui manque et de me l'envoyer, nous allons refournir le campement aussitôt que possible! Terminé.

Kent salua Sheppard avec respect et ce qui lui sembla du soulagement et la communication fut coupée.

John Sheppard soupira et se débattit mentalement pendant quelques secondes. Devait-il aller d'abord parler à Élisabeth Weir ou bien affronter tout de suite son équipe et leur annoncer la décision...ou plutôt le revirement de décision de Sara?

Que dirait-il également à ses parents quand ses vieux voudraient parler à leur fille et demanderait quand elle reviendrait les voir?

Un mal de tête soudain résonna entre ses tempes qu'il frotta.

Il décida qu'il valait mieux préparer une réunion le plus tôt possible et parler à Élisabeth en même temps que le reste de son équipe.

Au moins, tant que le wraith aurait Sara à ses côtés, cette alliance durerait et les wraith, du moins l'alliance de Todd, n'attaqueraient pas Atlantis.

Il ne doutait pas non plus que le Commandant wraith laisserait sa soeur communiquer avec lui bientôt, qu'il reverrait sa soeur sous peu.

Ce qui l'ennuyait aussi et qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la perte de leur matériel.

La mission Atlantis bénéficiait d'un budget supérieur à celui de sa mission-soeur du LGC maintenant, mais convoyer du matériel médical et informatique coûteux à quelques semaines d'intervalle sur Catarra nécessiterait un autre rapport long et minutieux à produire pour les gars de l'IOA.

Bien que Carson Becket leur eut affirmé que le scientifique wraith était plus brillant et irait bien plus vite que lui dans la résolution de la maladie et aussi pour y trouver une cure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la sécurité de sa folle de soeur.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers pour changer de vêtements, il se demanda bien comment la conversation entre Todd et Sara s'était passée, et qu'est-ce donc qui l'avait fait changer ainsi d'avis et choisir de rester aux côtés du wraith?

Rendu dans sa chambre il prit une douche rapide, mit son uniforme et se dirigea vers le bureau de Weir pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles sur les recherches menées sur Catarra et lui demander de planifier une réunion le plus tôt possible.

_0000000000_

-Non mais vous plaisantez, là? _S'il-vous-plaît-dites-moi-que-c'est-une-__**foutue**__-__blague? _

Rodney McKay fixait Sheppard avec des yeux pratiquement sortis hors de sa tête, sa voix menaçant de devenir hystérique, une veine proéminente battant rapidement sur son front.

-Il l'a _enlevée_! fit Teyla effondrée, le ton de sa voix se haussant d'une manière inhabituelle chez elle, ses yeux agrandies par l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité.

- Seigneur! Pauvre Sara! disait Carson Becket.

Ronon Dex s'était raidi dans sa chaise et il croisa ses bras en grognant, ses yeux gris soudain fixés sur le colonel, sa bouche amincie en une fine ligne vindicative, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur qui portait le blâme.

-Vous avez laissé ça arriver! criait maintenant McKay...et il s'agit de votre propre soeur!

-Rodney...calmez-vous! dit Élisabeth Weir imperturbable après que ses yeux aient cillé quelques secondes pour laisser paraître sa surprise à la nouvelle. Mais elle reprit contenance, croisant ses bras et prenant un ton égal et apaisant pour s'adresser au savant qui malgré sa rupture avec Sara, n'en était pas moins inquiet et effondré de cette nouvelle.

-Où l'a-t-il emmené? demanda Rodney se calmant soudain, sa voix cinglante de mépris.

-Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement sur son vaisseau-ruche, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la direction qu'ils ont prise, fit Sheppard avec une voix hésitante et chargée d'excuse.

La mêlée générale des voix s'éleva alors que Ronon, Teyla, Carson et Rodney parlèrent tous en même temps, inquiets et indignés.

-Oh fermez-la tous, voulez-vous? fit John, soudain agressif. Ce n'est en rien un enlèvement! Sara est adulte et elle a pris _**sa**_ décision! Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais je sais qu'elle est en sécurité, termina-t-il d'une voix plus tranquille.

Rodney fit un son dédaigneux dans le fond de sa gorge:

-En sécurité, hein? ...alors qu'elle est entourée de milliers de wraith? Vous n'en savez foutrement rien! Et vous êtes bien mieux de nous en dire plus, Sheppard, car je sens bien que vous nous cachez quelque chose.

John Sheppard garda les bras croisés, muet, ne confirmant ni n'infirmant ce que venait de dire McKay. Il se passa quelques secondes de silence, puis:

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir là-dedans, Sheppard? demanda Rodney, sa voix tremblante de colère contenue.

-Simplement que Todd savait où elle était...c'est moi qui lui ai dit où la trouver. Sara m'avait permis de lui donner les coordonnées au cas où il la rechercherait. Mais pour être honnête, je ne croyais pas qu'elle jetterait toutes ses résolutions par dessus bord et le suivrait! Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé, elle est partie avec lui. Je

vous ai tout dit, avoua Sheppard tout d'une traite, se préparant pour la tempête qui allait suivre.

Ronon Dex lança un regard perçant comme un laser à Sheppard, son visage fermé et ses bras toujours croisés.

Élisabeth était restée attentive mais ne parla pas.

Carson et Teyla se regardèrent alarmés, mais Rodney McKay laissa soudain tomber un poing retentissant sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains, image saisissante du tourment, de la colère et de la culpabilité.

Il aurait dû pardonner à Sara, lui ouvrir la porte de la réconciliation, lui assurer qu'il ne lui refusait plus son amitié. C'était sa faute, parce que s'il avait fait preuve de compassion au lieu de se lamenter sur son égo blessé, elle ne se serait sûrement pas tournée vers le gros insecte vert.

Parce que là, il imaginait les pires scénarios: la jeune femme forcée de travailler pour Todd, de vivre contre son gré sur sa ruche et peut-être même de mourir de sa main, quand elle deviendrait inutile plus tard et qu'il en aurait assez d'elle!

-Vous et _ce wraith_, vous avez tout comploté, dit soudain Rodney, comprenant. Pourquoi d'autre serait-il venu sur Atlantis...si ce n'est pour elle?

-C'est la vérité, John? dit Teyla en se tournant vers Sheppard, l'air déçu et ses yeux sombres pourtant incrédules. Il est venu chercher Sara?

-C'est la vérité, fit Sheppard tranquillement, maintenant calme et faisant front contre ses compagnons. Il voulait savoir où elle était et il m'a juré qu'il la laisserait tranquille si elle refusait de le suivre...j'avais sa promesse.

Élisabeth Weir n'avait soulevé aucune objection. Bien que la décision de Sara était opportune pour le scénario envisagé par l'IOA en vue d'une alliance plus solide avec cet étrange wraith pas comme les autres, elle se demandait pourtant encore comment elle-même et Sheppard avaient pu mettre ainsi en jeu la vie et le destin de Sara, même pour des questions politiques et de sécurité nationale.

- Vous aviez sa promesse! mima alors McKay avec un petit rire de dérision. La promesse d'un wraith, on sait ce que ça vaut!

John ne bougeait ni ne parlait toujours pas.

Ses amis avaient droit à leur colère, leur indignation.

Il regarda Élisabeth Weir en silence. Elle aurait pu tous les faire taire et soutenir son chef militaire... mais ce n'est pas ce que voulait John Sheppard et Élisabeth l'avait fort bien compris, en un seul regard échangé entre eux.

-Vous avez dit: "c'est une adulte et elle a pris _**sa**_ décision", dit soudain Ronon Dex. Ce n'est donc pas un enlèvement, elle est partie de son plein gré alors?

John Sheppard resta silencieux quelques secondes:

-Oui...admit-il lentement avec réticence.

Le satédien mit à son tour son poing sur la table et se leva, grondant de colère:

-J'en ai assez entendu. C'est une traître à mes yeux, c'est très simple maintenant!

Il quitta ensuite la salle avec éclat et personne ne fit rien pour retenir l'ex-coureur en colère.

Même Teyla qui avait esquissé un geste pour le suivre renonça et resta à la table, silencieuse et la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se sacrifie ainsi, John? dit Rodney, sa voix plus méprisante que jamais, reniant encore le fait que Sara avait suivi de plein gré son nouvel amant.

-Oh je ne vais pas là, fit calmement Sheppard. Parce que vous savez très bien pourquoi elle l'a choisi et suivi, nous n'allons pas y revenir continuellement, McKay! Ce qu'on a besoin de faire maintenant, c'est de découvrir où elle a été emmenée. Peu importe qui est à blâmer!

-Je crois que le colonel a raison, fit tranquillement Élisabeth Weir. Il y a autre chose, John? Vous aviez une autre nouvelle à nous annoncer, je crois...

-Oui. Ça va vous intéresser, doc...dit John en se tournant vers Carson Becket, soulagé de passer à l'autre point de la réunion. Sara effectuait son travail hier et a découvert des informations déconcertantes sur le virus Hoffans. Je vous les ai fait transmettre dans votre logiciel de laboratoire. Il est en train de muter...et il affecte le gène A D N wraith.

-Venez-en à la partie qui nous intéresse, fit Rodney, d'une voix toujours aussi dure et arrogante.

-La partie qui est importante pour nous, fit lentement Sheppard, est qu'on va bientôt faire face à pire que ce que l'on a connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Il fit du regard le tour de la table, fixant chacun d'eux pour appuyer l'importance et le sérieux de la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Cela affecte aussi l'ADN humain, continua-t-il. Nous avons affaire à une épidémie...une maudite peste!

_0000000000_

Déposée sans cérémonie par deux drones wraith dans les quartiers de Todd, Sara Sheppard se sentit perdue, sa colère faisant place maintenant à l'angoisse et à l'incertitude.

Elle fit rapidement le tour des yeux de son nouveau "foyer", trouvant une sorte de banc qui avait poussé comme toutes choses sur les ruches, appuyé sur un mur de toile de couleurs luminescentes orange, rouge et jaunâtre.

On aurait dit un banc de parc mais version wraith, large et bas. La surface en était recouverte de peaux de fourrure d'animal épaisses et d'un brun acajou et elle s'y rendit, soudain lasse et déprimée.

Elle atteignit le banc, se pencha et ramassa une des fourrures, s'en enveloppant parce qu'elle était encore dans son maillot de bain maintenant sec et son paréo qui lui servait de robe courte et légère. Et la température de la ruche était un peu en-dessous des dix-neuf degrés confortables pour un humain.

La fourrure avait une odeur un peu âcre, comme des herbes grasses et sèches, de la poussière, de la toile d'araignée et du bois de santal, mêlée au musc de l'animal. En fait, elle sentait comme..._.__**lui.**_

Ses pensées en revinrent donc à Todd et encore une fois, elle se rejoua la scène qui s'était passée dans la tente servant de laboratoire alors que Sara avait éclaté de colère, oublieuse du public wraith et des conséquences de son manque de jugement, même si elle était justifiée de s'être indignée de l'attitude cavalière et inexcusable de Todd.

"_Après avoir rapidement pris ses effets personnels puis lancé un au revoir monocorde et imperturbable à Kent et aux autres marines, Sara avait quitté Catarra avec Todd et s'était retrouvée dans le vaisseau de transport wraith, flanquée de deux drones impressionnants. _

_Ses deux gardiens wraith l'entourèrent alors qu'elle se retrouva assise sur la banquette arrière du vaisseau, faisant face à Dee et Dum qui semblaient ravis de sa déconfiture et de la réprimande que cette humaine inconsciente et incroyablement défiante avait subi de la part du Commandant! _

_Todd avait pris les commandes du pilotage de l'appareil et ne dit absolument rien durant tout le trajet, occupé à ruminer quelques sombres pensées et à contenir un courroux encore très visible sur ses traits sauvages. _

_Sara fermait les yeux et calmait aussi sa fureur, se promettant de bouder et de ne démontrer qu'une parfaite indifférence méprisante au wraith, dès leur arrivée dans la ruche. _

_Il n'était pas question qu'elle accepte l'affront subi dans la tente sur Catarra._

_Elle n'était pas une esclave, une simple adoratrice de wraith qui devait se la fermer et tout accepter! Si elle était pour vivre avec Todd, il faudrait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'accepterait plus jamais d'être traitée comme elle venait de l'être!_

_Triste et désorientée, elle garda les yeux clos et le visage baissé tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la ruche, se demandant encore comment elle avait pu ainsi se laisser avoir et accepter si spontanément de réviser sa position et de capituler sans condition, alors que son coeur avait bondi dans sa poitrine à la vue du wraith sur le bord de la plage, bouleversée et se découvrant plus amoureuse que jamais._

"_Tu n'es qu'une pauvre imbécile...", se morigéna-t-elle._

_Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Todd donna des ordres muets – probablement téléphatiques aux drones – et ils la conduisirent vers les quartiers de leur Commandant alors que celui-ci donnait ses ordres aux deux scientifiques._

_Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers les confins de l'immense vaisseau-ruche, probablement vers les laboratoires pour veiller à ce que tout le matériel volé sur Catarra soit en place et fonctionnel."_

_0000000000_

Ruminant encore une fois ce qui venait de se passer, assise tristement seule sur le banc dans un coin des quartiers du Commandant, Sara repensa avec quelle force et quel pouvoir Todd l'avait traité.

Comment elle avait pu défier sa dominance et ne pas tenir compte de la peur salutaire qu'elle aurait dû ressentir, elle n'en avait aucune idée!

Avec le délai du temps écoulé depuis son éclat, elle se surprit à se demander pourquoi elle avait réagi si violemment. Même si elle avait eu raison de s'offusquer, elle aurait dû attendre que Todd et elle soient seuls pour manifester sa juste colère!

Par contre, Todd s'était conduit comme l'être retors et manipulateur qu'il était.

Pourtant, elle savait que s'il avait pris le temps de lui parler de son plan de l'emmener sur sa ruche pour poursuivre avec elle les recherches sur la drogue Hoffans, il est fort probable qu'elle aurait accepté, après avoir tergiversé un peu et avoir exigé de communiquer avec son frère sur Atlantis pour bien s'assurer qu'il avait la permission des atlantes pour transporter tout ce matériel sur son vaisseau!

Mais quelle idiote devait-elle être pour avoir oublié, après l'éblouissement et l'extase de leurs retrouvailles, quel salaud de tyran il pouvait être dans le fond? Pour l'amour de Dieu, il était_**wraith.**_..comment pouvait-on perdre ce fait de vue?

Mais c'est parce qu'il était wraith, et un wraith si particulier qu'elle était en amour avec lui justement...malgré sa colère contre lui encore présente, ses sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changé le moindrement!

Déchirée entre continuer de bouder et lui faire payer la dominance et la violence qu'il lui avait démontré ou bien pleurer un bon coup sur sa propre misère et tourner la page et recommencer à zéro, – et cela si _**il**_ se décidait enfin à montrer sa verte et grande personne bientôt! – Sara se mit en position de foetus sur le banc recouvert de chaudes fourrures, se sentant impuissante. Elle frotta doucement ses poignets où elle pouvait voir le début des contusions par la couleur déjà violette, les marques claires et sensibles sur sa peau délicate.

Elle regarda vers la porte, s'attendant à toute minute à voir apparaître la silhouette imposante du wraith...

Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'elle fixait l'entrée des quartiers sans trop la voir, perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées.

Puis elle décida de se lever et elle fit le tour des appartements de son "Compagnon".

Les murs étaient couverts de ce genre de toile organique qui couvrait tout le vaisseau mais ici, leur dessin semblait plus artistique et d'un design unique.

Chaque pan de mur montrait des variations intenses de la même couleur, par exemple un orange brûlé qui devenait couleur citrouille plus loin, pour muter ensuite en un rouge très clair presque rose, et le rouge devenait ensuite plus foncé, puis couleur bourgogne, finissant par une belle couleur écarlate. Elle se demandait d'où venait la lumière parfois intense et plus loin tamisée qui rendait les chatoiements sur les mur blêmes et fantômatiques...

Plus loin, d'autres murs dans plusieurs tons de bleu, puis des teintes différentes de mauve-violet, un mur dans tous les tons de jaune doré qui lui faisait penser aux prunelles de Todd, et finalement un mur dans les tons brunâtres de terracotta.

Ces quartiers étaient certes bien différents des corridors monotones, sombres et sans fin des ruches qu'elle avait visité!

Elle marcha lentement et découvrit un haut placard dans lequel le wraith devait ranger ses vêtements, un large lit presque dans le milieu de la pièce, couvert de couvertures et de fourrures. Ces dernières étaient dans les tons de noirs, d'acajou, de bruns et de plusieurs tons de rouges bourgognes. Les couvertures avaient des couleurs plus tendres et elle fut surprise d'en découvrir certaines portant la touche artistique de fine broderie ou de bordure cousue de fils entrelacés multicolores. Des acquisitions humaines probablement...

Plus loin, un bureau de travail et un ordinateur et une console qui reliait probablement le Commandant au pont de commandement du vaisseau.

Mais ce qui l'estomaqua soudain fut la très large fenêtre qui faisait face au grand lit.

Immense et donnant directement sur l'abîme de l'espace, elle en fut toute étourdie, comme si presque rien ne la retenait de plonger dans le vide noir et angoissant du cosmos!

Sara se rendit tout près de la grande fenêtre, scrutant la vastitude à la fois impressionnante et désolée.

Il semblait que les quartiers de Todd étaient situés au-dessus de la ruche, devant les engins hyperspaciaux, dans la vaste et large cavité qui séparait le devant du derrière de la ruche en deux sections distinctes, avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent plus loin.

On aurait dit une vaste cité sous un ciel étoilé, étendue devant elle, avec toute la luminosité bleu des lumières parsemant la coque extérieure du vaisseau wraith typique, ici et là les couleurs se modifiant pour devenir d'un blanc crémeux, puis d'un blanc plus brillant...le reste de la coque devenant d'un noir si profond qu'on pouvait à peine le distinguer de celui du vide spatial!

Presqu'appuyée sur la seule vitre étanche qui la séparait du vide vertigineux, Sara trouvait que tout était immense, impressionnant...effrayant!

Elle fixait la vue, sa bouche entrouverte, à la fois émerveillée et écrasée de l'immensité de l'univers infini.

Un petit bruit l'alerta soudain qu'elle n'était plus seule...

Elle se retourna en sursautant, s'attendant pleinement à voir Todd, encore incertaine de l'attitude qu'elle adopterait en sa présence.

Au lieu de cela elle faisait face à un mâle humain d'un âge incertain, au visage rond et aux yeux bleus hostiles.

Il était en train de l'examiner de pied en cap quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était maintenant consciente de sa présence, mais il continua à la fixer plus tranquillement, ses traits impénétrables. Il sembla finalement en arriver à une décision et inclina légèrement et brièvement sa tête dans un salut plutôt réticent. Sara s'éloigna de l'immense fenêtre et avança vers lui avec hésitation, retournant le petit salut bref.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

Mais il fut bientôt évident que l'homme n'allait pas l'éclairer sur son identité alors qu'il l'ignora, marchant dans la pièce et déposant sur une petite table le plateau qu'il transportait et qui semblait contenir de la nourriture.

-Je vous ai demandé..commença Sara.

-Je suis le Premier Serviteur du Maître, la coupa l'homme d'un ton morne. Vous pouvez m'appeler Méroc.

-Il a un serviteur? s'étonna Sara en murmurant plus pour elle-même surprise, mais n'étant pas sûre pourquoi elle l'était, puisque les wraith avaient des adorateurs pour les servir après tout. Elle se dit que Todd ne devait pas être différent des autres! Mais elle demanda plus fort, curieuse:

-Pourquoi a-t-il un serviteur?

L'homme la fixa d'un air agacé, en venant évidemment à la conclusion qu'elle devait être une parfaite idiote. Elle se mit à regretter d'avoir posé la question.

-Je m'assure de son confort, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

-Oh. fit Sara, s'approchant un peu plus de lui, voyant qu'il transportait sur son autre bras ce qui ressemblait à une pile de vêtements.

Il les plaça alors sur une chaise à haut dossier, se recula légèrement et attendit, l'examinant encore une fois mais plus discrètement.

Traversant la pièce, Sara s'approcha du plateau de nourriture et l'examina, surprise de voir tant de variété puis elle vint vers la chaise pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait déposé...c'était bien des vêtements.

Elle reconnut certaines des chemises noires sans manche que Todd portait sous le lourd manteau de cuir. Il semblait aussi que les wraith utilisaient une sorte de serviette de toilette pour le bain, différente en matériel de celle qu'elle connaissait, mais assez similaire.

Il y avait d'autres items et elle reconnut des vêtements féminins. Un regard plus scrutateur révéla des chemises, une longue jupe, ce qui ressemblait à des leggings et quelque chose de similaire à de la corsetterie et à des sous-vêtements. Il y avait également un pantalon fait d'un cuir souple et luisant, semblant confortable.

-La nourriture est pour vous, annonça soudain Méroc dans le silence. Il lui indiqua les serviettes de bain:

-Le Commandant a indiqué que vous pouviez vous servir des installations sanitaires et vous familiariser avec celles-ci.

- Des installations "sanitaires"? dit Sara en haussant les sourcils, consciente cette fois-ci d'avoir l'air parfaitement idiote, mais de toute évidence surprise que les wraith utilisent quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours cru réservé aux seuls humains.

Méroc avança et ouvrit une petite porte sombre qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée. Sara regarda à l'intérieur: c'était une grande salle de bain et si elle ne se trompait pas, d'autres installations sanitaires très utiles, situées plus derrière.

-Où suis-je sensé m'installer, demanda Sara, soudain lasse. Ayant remarqué plus loin une alcôve avec un immense divan qui semblait faire aussi office de lit, elle dit:

-Ici peut-être?

Méroc soupira, les traits de son visage allongé en ce qui semblait être un jugement définitif de son idiotie crasse.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle Compagne du Commandant...(il lui indiqua le grand lit) et comme telle, vous partagerez les quartiers du Maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue de vous, c'est évident!

Estomaquée par la remarque méprisante, Sara fit un petit " oh" suffoqué mais renonça à argumenter avec l'étrange et condescendant majordome de Todd.

Tout cela était si déconcertant!

Elle fit encore une fois des yeux le tour des quartiers du Commandant, spartiates et simplement meublés et regarda encore une fois l'immense lit que le serviteur lui avait indiqué, tout à coup embarrassée sous le regard désapprobateur et si peu amène de l'homme.

Sur un des murs il y avait des tablettes couvertes de différentes armes humaines, wraith ou d'autres espèces inconnues, de petites à très grandes...certaines auraient sûrement fait les délices de Ronon Dex! Plus loin, il y avait enfin la petite pile par terre de ses possessions personnelles, son sac à dos, son portable et enfin son uniforme.

N'ayant pas pris le temps d'observer ce qui avait été emporté de ses choses personnelles, elle bougea prestement vers la pile et commença à séparer les items.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le livre, l'oeuvre de Shakespeare qu'elle avait donné en cadeau au wraith et qu'il lui avait redonné, autographié de sa belle écriture grandiloquente en langage wraith.

Cela la ramena soudainement au party des fêtes, à une époque plus joyeuse et insouciante, quand elle ne savait pas encore vraiment quelles étaient les implications de tomber amoureuse d'une telle créature...

Il était leur prisonnier alors, enfermé dans les confins de la cité d'Atlantis.

Mais maintenant, c'était elle apparemment qui était la _prisonnière_ du wraith, autant physiquement que de ses sentiments envers lui!

Elle leva soudain les yeux, entendant le bruit de la porte qui glissait pour laisser passer la haute silhouette familière. Il entra dans la pièce en coup de vent et se dirigea vers eux:

-Laisses-nous! ordonna Todd, ignorant l'homme alors que ce dernier quittait rapidement, son attention uniquement portée sur une seule chose dans cette pièce.

Se défaisant rapidement du long manteau de cuir qui s'affaissa sans façon sur le banc bas que Sara avait noté en premier lieu dans cette pièce, il s'avança prestement vers la jeune femme à l'endroit où elle se tenait debout, tenant toujours entre ses mains le livre ouvert à la page de garde, portant l'écriture en larges lettres du wraith.

Il plaça une main sur celle qui tenait son livre, reconnaissant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait et qu'il lui avait redonné, pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

-Tu gardes des souvenirs, petite humaine? dit-il d'un ton tendre et curieux.

-Je le garde parce qu'il signifie beaucoup pour moi...répondit-elle, comme si cette phrase était une pause avant la discussion cruciale, alors qu'elle était encore indécise de l'attitude qu'elle devait prendre.

Devait-elle montrer encore une fois de la colère, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en aucune façon son maître, remettre de l'huile sur le feu au risque de rendre les choses plus difficiles et dangereuses?

Ou bien..se draper dans sa dignité blessée sans parler, bouder, faire traîner la réconciliation et passer ainsi pour une enfant capricieuse?

Ou bien encore céder, effacer l'ardoise mais retrouver l'abri ô combien doux et enivrant de ses bras...mais ouvrir probablement la porte à encore plus d'abus de sa part dans le futur?

Elle en était encore à tergiverser là-dessus quand Todd parla de nouveau:

-Je comprends cela, dit-il tranquillement, ignorant les sentiments confus télégraphiés clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il étira une main pour prendre entre ses doigts le menton de Sara, penchant sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le fier regard intense de ses yeux et l'attira dans son étreinte avec sa main libre.

Elle se soumit après avoir hésité une nano-seconde mais garda son regard blessé, se mettant ensuite à regarder au loin, ses lèvres pincées dans une protestation muette.

Les gestes et les mots avaient été très durs, Todd le savait.

Mais si elle devait survivre au régime si inamical de ceux de son espèce, il devait lui faire réaliser assez vite la situation délicate et dangereuse dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux.

-Sara...commença-t-il doucement, le ton de sa voix basse l'enveloppant dans sa richesse veloutée, la pure vibration ronronnante retentissant contre le corps de la jeune femme.

-Tu dois comprendre que pour te garder en sécurité, je suis parfois obligé de me montrer...sévère.

-Pour___TE___garder en sécurité, tu veux dire! fit Sara qui refusait toujours de le regarder. Sa voix était amère, pleine de défi, déterminée à faire valoir son point.

Fronçant les sourcils, Todd passa un doigt léger sur les lèvres de Sara, cherchant ses yeux...il les trouva, voyant la lueur tendre avec laquelle elle le regardait souvent, mais aussi un restant de colère blessée et de la confusion.

Il lui dédia un grognement doux.

-Je ne peux pas nier que ma propre sécurité est importante, dit-il d'un ton prudent et sans cela, ta vie serait à risque et..

Sara le coupa soudain:

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi, hein? (sa colère était revenue, rendant son ton de voix glacial et défiant)...à part d'une bonne baise? à part d'être apparemment une ressource vitale à cause de ma connaissance de cette maudite drogue Hoffans?

Elle parlait maintenant d'un ton triste et amer, poussant un petit rire de dérision aux derniers mots.

S'éloignant de son étreinte et se reculant à bonne distance du wraith, consciente qu'il lui allouait pourtant cette illusion de liberté, elle lui avait tourné le dos et lui parlait par-dessus son épaule.

Cependant, il était trop épris d'elle pour utiliser les émotions de la jeune femme contre elle et son inhabilité apparente de les maîtriser quand il était tout près d'elle était une nuisance. Marchant devant, toujours dos à lui, elle continua:

-Cet homme a dit que j'étais ta...compagne?

-Tu es bien plus qu'une "bonne baise", comme tu dis...ou un instrument pour moi, Sara Sheppard! dit soudain Todd avec tant de véhémence qu'elle se retourna vivement, rencontrant les prunelles intenses, ses pupilles rétractées en minces fentes, convoyant tout le sérieux de ses mots. Tu es _**ma**_Compagne...nous sommes réunis par le lien et tu as toute mon attention indivisible. Ta position est peut-être inhabituelle, mais il y a eu des précédents. Tu resteras à mes côtés, toujours... parce que tu es _mienne._

-Je ne t'appartiens pas! fit Sara, consternée de la férocité de sa propre voix, mais non surprise de voir que les émotions qui se jouaient en ce moment entre eux deux semblaient sur le point de les faire vaciller de plus en plus au bord d'un précipice.

Todd grogna, écartant la notion de possession pour le moment.

-Je suis le leader de cette alliance, Sara...mais cela va durer tant et aussi longtemps que je serai vu comme fort et efficace. D'avoir l'avantage de ton expertise scientifique fera la différence avec les autres alliances, je ne le nie pas. Mais...j'ai aussi _besoin _de toi!

Le wraith marcha rapidement jusqu'à elle et se tint debout derrière elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses bras pour la tirer vers lui. Elle se retrouva appuyée contre sa poitrine alors que la voix vibrante de Todd résonnait tout contre son dos.

….et à cause de ce lien qui a été créé entre nous, que tu le veuilles ou non... maintenant, tu m'appartiens.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lien au juste? dit Sara énervée, voulant comprendre à tous prix. Est-ce que c'est la maudite folie que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis si près de toi ou..

La retournant pour qu'elle soit face à lui, Todd arrêta les paroles sur sa bouche avec efficacité en posant durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant sans merci jusqu'à ce que les poings de la jeune femme s'accrochent à la chemise noire, que ses genoux vacillent, ses jambes presque trop faibles pour la porter.

Sa langue explorait voracement sa bouche, ses mains commençant à la caresser lentement et il fit glisser la fourrure qui recouvrait ses épaules.

Elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat alors que les mains du wraith s'infiltrèrent sous les bretelles du maillot, caressant la peau tendre sous le tissu.

Todd leva la tête, sa crinière argentée en désordre, surveillant les réactions sur son visage alors qu'il dénoua les cordons de la culotte du maillot, libérant le bas de son corps du tissu qui alla rejoindre la fourrure au sol. Il pressa tout soudainement sa main nourricière sur le mont délicat et déjà humide de son sexe, poussant ses jambes à part, les écartant, et il toucha résolument le clitoris qu'il commença à masser, la pénétrant ensuite soudainement avec un doigt.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise et d'émoi, mais elle ne refusa pas l'intrusion.

Les yeux verts et or scrutèrent sans merci les siens alors qu'il la stimulait, grognant sa satisfaction quand la femme dans ses bras arqua soudainement sa tête par derrière et poussa un long gémissement, poussant de ses hanches pour rendre plus intense la caresse intime et profonde.

Respirant fort maintenant, le wraith pressa plus fortement son doigt dans sa féminité humide et fit des cercles lancinants et insistants, retournant ensuite son attention vers sa poitrine encore couverte du haut du maillot, mordillant les seins gentiment à travers le tissu, attirant un mamelon dans sa bouche. Il descendit ensuite celle-ci pour atteindre la gorge palpitante qu'il mordit à nouveau mais plus doucement, ajoutant une autre marque, allumant par son souffle chaud contre sa peau un incendie qui la fit chanceler, mouillant la main du grand wraith du premier orgasme de sa partenaire.

La fente nourricière de sa main reposait toujours sur son mont de Vénus et le bouquet exquis de son goût unique l'enivra tout-à-coup...

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il cessa le mouvement de ses doigts et se détacha d'elle pour simplement la soulever comme un fétu de paille, la transportant d'une manière plus qu'urgente vers le grand lit où il la déposa, enlevant ensuite rapidement ses bottes.

Le reste de ses vêtements suivit en un rien de temps.

Libre enfin, son sexe palpitait maintenant au même rythme que son coeur et se dressait fièrement vers sa femelle. Il ne put résister plus longtemps à la femme qui était étendue sur le lit et qui avait enlevé le haut de son maillot, sa respiration haletante, lèvres entrouvertes, joues enflammées, les jambes légèrement écartées, une invitation plus qu'évidente sur le visage alors que son désir était devenu tout aussi urgent que le sien.

Montant sur elle il glissa enfin dans ses profondeurs sans aucune résistance, empoignant fortement ses hanches, s'engouffrant en elle et broyant son pelvis contre le sien, sentant les petites mains humaines s'étirer et toucher les épines proéminentes de sa colonne, appréciant la chaleur de ses mains qui se promenaient sur son dos et ses épaules, ses petits ongles inoffensifs s'enfonçant dans sa peau dure de wraith.

Faisant un arc parfait sous lui, Sara faisait monter ses hanches à sa rencontre et il surveilla son visage, ses petits hoquets de plaisir, le moindre gémissement, sa bouche entrouverte parfois sur un cri silencieux, le poussant à de plus grands efforts pour la baiser encore plus vite et profondément, même s'il devait exercer un contrôle sur sa retenue pour ne pas la blesser, le corps humain beaucoup plus fragile que celui d'un wraith...

Mais elle l'agrippa violemment par les hanches et poussa sur le bas de son dos pour qu'il aille plus profondément en elle...répondant à son appel, il la baisa maintenant sans merci, enfonçant sa tête tout contre son épaule et elle s'agrippa à sa chevelure comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il fut soudain entouré de son odeur féminine enivrante, de sa délicieuse humanité. Il ouvrit son esprit au sien, s'engouffrant dans celui de l'humaine, permettant au lien qui les unissait de lui laisser voir tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Leur désir ardent était un phare annonçant la tempête et bientôt leurs émotions jointes parcoururent la ruche alors qu'ils se défonçaient, leur deux corps unis étant leur seule priorité, perdus l'un dans l'autre, les sensations les inondant de ce besoin si intense...

Rien d'autre ne comptait que d'être accroché l'un à l'autre, à jamais.

Se noyant, ils ressurgirent tous deux ensembles à la surface, explosant dans l'univers presque simultanément, son orgasme à elle la faisant trembler toute entière...

Le sien fut rugit triomphalement alors qu'il leva la tête et gronda comme un tonnerre avant l'éclair.

Repus, ils s'effondrèrent l'un tout contre l'autre, la chaleur produite par leur friction se dissipant...il n'y eut ensuite que le bruit du silence entrecoupé de leur respiration se ralentissant tranquillement, et un murmure ou deux de satisfaction.

Todd se glissa sur le côté et la prit tout contre lui en soutenant son dos d'une main. Son autre main caressa ses épaules, son dos, sa taille, ses hanches, faisant comme un tracé d'électricité statique qui la fit frémir de bien-être. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, ses yeux chargés d'une lueur encore intense de désir renaissant, mais il se força à le restreindre pour le moment.

_-Ce lien_, Sara...ronronna-t-il tout contre son oreille, répondant enfin à sa question qu'il avait interrompu lorsqu'il l'avait surpris par un baiser violent avant qu'il ne la possède.

Le désir était toujours strident dans sa voix basse et sensuelle.

-C'est de ce lien dont il s'agit, _petite humaine_.

Sara regarda en silence les yeux verts ambre et leva une main, caressant ses lèvres, puis elle la leva jusqu'au tatouage entourant l'oeil gauche et en suivit le design étonnant avec tendresse.

Plus tôt lorsqu'il avait lié son esprit au sien, elle avait vu la bête féroce en lui, mais aussi son attachement à elle.

Elle avait compris l'émotion qu'il avait combattue en vain pendant si longtemps et à laquelle il avait cédé, faisant de cette simple humaine son futur, sa Compagne.

En un instant tout avait été oublié...sa déception de lui, la colère qu'il avait soulevé en elle en forçant son choix, son propre déni de leur lien, commencé par le Cadeau de Vie.

Tous ses doutes sur cet amour étrange et impossible s'étaient alors envolés!

Elle repoussa affectueusement les longues mèches blanches tombées sur son visage pendant leur union passionnée, disant avec une conviction absolue:

-Je t'aime.

Avec un grognement satisfait, Todd la reprit tout contre lui et la serra avec force et jalousie, la faisant rouler pour qu'elle soit sur le dos, sous lui encore une fois...

_-Tu es à moi. _dit le wraith.

Et Sara Sheppard sut que ce serait les seuls mots d'amour qu'elle recevrait jamais de lui, mais qu'ils signifiaient beaucoup de choses dites et non dites.

Puis les mains et la bouche de Todd recommencèrent à lui montrer le désir ardent qu'il avait encore d'elle...

Elle gémit doucement et se laissa emporter par cette folie à laquelle elle venait maintenant de céder entièrement..._**à jamais.**_

- FIN -

_Vous suivrez les aventures de Sara et Todd dans la suite: "La Compagne"._

Autre Note de l'Auteur:

J'ose faire appel à vous tous, car comme vous le savez on doit faire un court résumé quand on présente une fiction.

Alors, je vous demande ce que vous préférez entre ces deux versions, pour la suite de mon histoire, La Compagne:

1) "Enfin réunis par le lien, Sara Sheppard et Todd le wraith s'embarquent dans de nouvelles aventures...

Sara va faire connaissance avec la vie sur une ruche mais elle devra en plus de s'y adapter, affronter les réactions des autres wraith de l'équipage de Todd et aussi des humains qui les servent, les Adorateurs.

Malgré la passion encore plus grande entre eux deux, elle entrera également en conflit avec son grand wraith.

Et puis tout ne serait pas mal, s'il n'y aurait pas cette _maudite_ reine, jalouse d'elle et dangereuse au possible!"

2) "Sara Sheppard a donc pris sa décision et c'est tout un monde d'inconnu et d'aventures qu'elle devra affronter alors qu'elle part vivre avec Todd sur sa ruche...

Son amour pour le wraith et leur enivrante passion auront beau la combler, il y a tout de même la réalité de leur différence d'espèce et de caractère, la réaction des autres wraith et puis le monde plein d'intrigues des Adorateurs de wraith qui ne la verront pas toujours d'un bon oeil!

Et puis il y a le danger, omniprésent à chaque tournant, de cette reine jalouse d'elle qui crie vengeance..."

Vos commentaires seraient bien appréciés, mais ça se peut quand même que je finisse par faire à ma tête, ;o) ...ou bien composer autre chose! Mais que cela ne vous arrête surtout pas de me donner votre avis...ue préférez-vous?

Merci de votre aide et de vos gentils commentaires, tout le long de ma fiction!


End file.
